Almas cruzadas
by Sandy97
Summary: Una noche, el reino de Arendelle es atacado por un ejército de dragones liderados por Drago y su dragón inmortal. Desesperadas, Elsa y Anna piden ayuda al maestro de dragones, la única opción para vencer a Drago. No obstante, los vikingos no confía en la 'bruja' de hielo, sellando el pacto de paz entre pueblos casando a Hipo con la reina de Arendelle. [Astrid/Hipo/Elsa]
1. SINOPSIS

**Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a este fic! **

**Es la primera vez que me aventuro con el crossover, así que espero que os guste el experimento. **

**Para poneros un poquito en contexto, el crossover mezcla los mundos de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ y _Frozen_. No obstante, tienen algunas salvedades. El mundo de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_ se situaría en Httyd 2, sin embargo, en este universo Estoico no hay muerto e Hipo no ha conocido a su madre todavía. No obstante, sí han vencido por primera vez a Drago Bludvist. En cuanto a _Frozen,_ lo situaríamos tras la primera entrega y la segunda, antes de que Elsa comience su segunda aventura. **

**Antes de comenzar con la historia, me gustaría aclarar algunas menuencias. **

**ADVERTENCIAS**

**Este Fic está catalogado como T pero posiblemente terminaré subiéndolo a M, debido a que contiene violencia, lenguaje adulto y escenas de sexo explícitas (Lemon). Además de ello, quiero aclarar que el fic no va a plantear una guerra entre Elsa/Astrid por Hipo. Por el contrario voy a tratar el tema del poliamor y la bisexualidad y de cómo estos personajes van a mantener una extraña, complicada pero hermosa relación a tres. **

**DICHO ESTO! **

**Os dejo por aquí una sinopsis extendida para que véais si la historia os interesa ;P. **

**Un besito! Subo publicación en unos días. **

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

_El reino de Arendelle es atacado por un ejército de dragones liderados por Drago y su dragón inmortal. Desesperada, Elsa crea una muralla de hielo para proteger lo que queda de Arendelle, pero ante la fragilidad y el peligro de otro ataque, ambas hermanas deciden pedir ayuda a la isla de Berk y en concreto al maestro de dragones, la única esperanza de derrotar a Drago._

_ No obstante, Estoico no confía en la reina -__'bruja'- __de hielo, y temiendo que una vez acabada la guerra pueda traicionarlos, decide sellar la alianza con un matrimonio en contra de la voluntad de su hijo. De esta forma, sus vidas se verán enlazadas en una aventura a contrareloj para encontrar una forma de destruir a Drago, mientras luchan por entender qué sucede en sus corazones. _

_La guerra es inminente y unas almas que no debían conocerse unirán sus destinos._

* * *

**PD: para los que seguís mi otro fic, tranquilxs! No voy a dejarlo. Pronto subiré actualización. **

**Sin más, un bss. **


	2. LA NOCHE QUE EL FUEGO INUNDÓ EL CIELO

**Muy buenas a todxs los que os habéis animado a leer esta historia. **

**Este capítulo es un poco lento, debido a que es un capítulo introductorio y que casi todo el tiempo se juega con la falta de información y conocimiento de los personajes. Por esta razón, este capítulo se encuentra situado la mayor parte del tiempo en Berk. Pero paciencia, porque pronto se desatarán el resto de sucesos. **

**Por lo demás, aclarar que estos personajes no me pertenecen y agradecer el tiempo de todxs aquellos que se hayan detenido a leer esta aventura. Normalmente siempre contexto a la reviews, así que no temáis dejadme _feedback_, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Sin más, el capi! **

**¡Muchas gracias! Espero que os guste. **

* * *

**LA NOCHE QUE EL FUEGO INUNDÓ EL CIELO DE HIELO.**

.

.

.

Elsa miraba pensativa el cielo nocturno de Arendelle apoyada sobre barandilla del balcón de su habitación, mientras de fondo se oían las risas de Anna y Kristoff. No pudo evitar sonreír al oírles, pese a que su mirada mantuviera un brillo triste. Estaba perdida en el cielo nocturno, tan manso y tranquilo, tan oscuro y misterioso. Mirar al cielo siempre la acongojaba, como si la desnudaran de toda grandeza y quedase reducida a un instante perecedero en la eternidad. Suspiró, revolviendo sus pensamientos, donde su cabeza la traicionaba una y otra vez. No le gustaba sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo. Anna pronto se casaría y esta idea, aunque la colmaba de felicidad también le producía una inmensa sensación de tristeza. Y lo peor es que se sentía muy egoísta por sus sentimientos pero no podía evitar tener miedo a volver a estar sola.

De repente, una línea de fuego atravesó el cielo nocturno, poniendo un inciso en sus pensamientos y dando lugar a un resplandor tremendamente bello y desconcertante. Elsa se incorporó dando un paso atrás y elevó la vista al cielo, fijando la mirada en aquella hermosa línea rojiza. No obstante, la expectación embelesada fue sustituida por terror al ver que una segunda estela brillante caía del cielo, esta vez sobre el pueblo de Arendelle, prendiendo en llamas varios árboles.

El resto de la noche, nadie la recuerda con claridad.

Solo los cánticos para la posteridad albergan algo de verdad en lo que sucedió. Sin embargo, nadie jamás pudo expresar el horror que vivió el reino de Arendelle aquella noche; ni las almas que se perdieron, las casas que se quemaron o las vidas que cambiaron para siempre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Brusca y Chusco peleaban en el gran comedor sobre quién de ambos moriría antes en un ataque de yaks devora-hombres.

—Por supuesto que moriría yo—gritó Brusca desafiante escupiendo migas de pan—, soy mucho más sabrosa que tú.

Chusco no iba a dejarse amedrentar por dicha acusación y levantándose de su asiento y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa se defendió:

—¿Sabrosa tú? Yo bebo mucho más hidromiel, mi sangre es más dulce—dedujo—, y todos saben que los yaks devora-hombres adoran el sabor de la sangre dulce.

—¡¿Qué tú bebes más hidromiel que yo?!

Brusca también se levantó de su silla e imitó a su hermano. Sus frentes casi podían tocarse y eso que estaban sentados el uno frente a la otra en la mesa.

—¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! —siguió ella—. Te reto a un duelo de beber hidromiel, quien caiga antes inconsciente pierde.

Chusco le dio un cabezazo a su hermana en señal de que aceptaba el reto y Brusca respondió de la misma manera. Mocoso, quien observaba en medio toda la escena, bostezó soñoliento mientras se intentaba acabar su desayuno. Estoico observaba de fondo la escena sonriendo y temiendo lo peor por parte de los gemelos. También se fijó en un detalle que no debía ser una sorpresa para nadie, pero en el cual debía empezar a intervenir: Astrid e Hipo no estaban.

Estoico se incorporó levemente para acercarse a preguntar por su hijo cuando de repente Patapez entró muy agitado en la gran sala.

—¡Jefe! —consiguió pronunciar.

Estoico se levantó de golpe, haciendo tambalear su plato sobre la mesa y dirigiendo el rumbo de todas las miradas.

—¡Patapez! ¡Qué ocurre!

—La… la playa…—consiguió decir mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿La playa? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Estoico se apresuró en acercarse al chico.

Varios vikingos también se le acercaron intentando ayudarle.

—He ido… he ido a dar un paseo con… con las crías, como hago siempre y entonces… —hizo una pequeña pausa para incorporarse—, entonces he visto un barco…

—¿Un barco? ¿Enemigos?

A Estoico no le hizo falta decir más para que todo el mundo del gran salón se levantara en son de guerra y tomando sus cubiertos salieron corriendo hacia la playa. Estoico pasó por delante de Patapez y apretó su hombro en señal de agradecimiento. El chico se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, intentando seguir a los vikingos y explicarles lo que realmente había encontrado en la playa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Hipo—susurró Astrid mientras intentaba escapar de los brazos del vikingo.

Hipo solo gruñó algo ininteligible y la abrazó con más fuerza, atrayendo la espalda desnuda de la chica hacia su pecho.

—Hipo—volvió a decir ella suavemente, intentando voltearse hacia el chico—ya ha amanecido, tienes que irte.

Hipo escondió su cabeza en el hombro de ella, mientras enredaba sus piernas con la vikinga.

—Solo cinco minutos más…

Astrid escapó una risa suave al escuchar su excusa más recurrente.

—Hipo, tienes que irte, tu padre tiene que estar ya en el gran salón preguntándose dónde estamos.

El chico no respondió, simplemente se puso a darle cortos besos en el hombro, ascendiendo hasta su cuello y su oreja.

—No vale jugar sucio, Hipo.

Astrid encogió el cuello al sentir como se le erizaba la piel y aprovechando que Hipo había aflojado su abrazo se giró para enfrentarle. No obstante, el vikingo volvió a abrazarse a ella en esta nueva posición, escondiendo la cabeza entre su pecho.

—Solo dos minutos y nos vamos—, sentenció la vikinga mientras acariciaba su cabeza cobriza.

Astrid sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien y sin duda estaba poniendo en peligro su honra, aunque en el fondo nada de todo aquello le importara. Llevaba enamorada de Hipo desde hacía años y aquello no había sido más que una evolución natural en su relación. Al principio no habían compartido más que besos fugaces, pero a medida que fueron creciendo una extraña hambre se apoderó de ellos cada vez que se veían. Un hambre que no sabían cómo saciar y que simplemente avanzaba en una dirección que ambos conocían aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Astrid todavía recordaba aquella primera vez torpe y confusa, donde ninguno sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. De ahí llegó el respeto y la complicidad en las noches furtivas.

Y con el tiempo, el placer.

Sin embargo, ambos sabían que todo aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos y que sus visitas nocturnas comenzaban a ser de todo menos discretas. Media aldea ya debía saber de sus encuentros. Los vikingos no eran grandes amigos del decoro y los modales, pero la situación empezaba a incomodar a algunos y posiblemente pronto deberían pensar en dar el siguiente paso, aunque a ambos les aterrara.

Un ruido en la puerta de casa hizo que a Astrid se le acelerara el corazón. Hipo también debió de notarlo porque se irguió confuso, buscando la mirada cómplice de Astrid.

—¿Están llamando? —preguntó el vikingo.

—Eso creo…—Astrid no pudo ocultar su cara de preocupación—, voy a ver quién es, tú vístete.

Hipo liberó a Astrid de su abrazo y ésta se incorporó con rapidez, saliendo de la cama y buscando algo con lo que vestirse. Hipo la imitó, sentándose sobre la cama mientras se ponía su prótesis y buscaba su ropa en el suelo.

Astrid consiguió ponerse un batín de lana largo que cubría su desnudez hasta los tobillos y abriendo la puerta de la habitación salió escaleras abajo hacia la entrada principal. Volvieron a golpear la puerta cuando Astrid abrió, con el pelo suelto y el batín. Era Bocón.

—¡Astrid! —tras esto se ruborizó al ver a la vikinga así vestida—, perdona… esto…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Astrid preocupada, ya que Bocón nunca llamaba a su puerta a esas horas.

—Han encontrado un barco en la playa, al parecer ha naufragado—dijo atropelladamente.

Astrid asintió entendiendo la emergencia.

—Me visto y voy ahora mismo.

La vikinga se dispuso a cerrar la puerta cuando la voz de Bocón la interrumpió.

—Esto… —carraspeó—. Dile que se dé prisa… su padre lo está buscando.

Astrid asintió sonrojada y cerró la puerta, dejando el semblante avergonzado de Bocón al otro lado. Nada más cerrar y con cierto nerviosismo, Astrid subió las escaleras apresurada, chocándose de frente con Hipo en la puerta de la habitación, con quien casi se da un cabezazo.

—¡Hipo qué susto!

—Perdona —dijo el vikingo sujetando a Astrid por la cadera en un acto reflejo— ¿Quién era?

El vikingo ya estaba vestido y lucía perfectamente fresco, como si hace diez minutos no hubiese estado sumido en el más profundo de los sueños.

—Era Bocón—dijo ella—, al parecer han encontrado un barco naufragado en la playa.

—¿Un naufragio? ¿Hay supervivientes?

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho.

Hipo frunció las cejas, intentando pensar. Astrid lo apartó levemente para entrar en el cuarto y buscar su ropa.

—Voy a vestirme—le explicó—, ve yendo tú y te alcanzo en un momento.

Hipo iba a rechistar para decirle que pensaba esperarla cuando Astrid, comenzando a vendarse el pecho, le dijo:

—Tu padre te está buscando.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La playa estaba astillada por los distintos trozos de madera que inundaban la costa. Las olas acariciaban la madera húmeda y pintada bajo el símbolo de una flor de azafrán. Junto aquellos trozos, había un niño tumbado en la arena. Su rostro estaba pálido y un surco negro bajo sus párpados le daba un aspecto adulto a su rostro inexpresivo. Sus ropas también estaban rasgadas y su cuerpo magullado. No obstante, y pese a su aspecto, todavía respiraba.

Estoico fue el primero en llegar a la cala y divisar al chiquillo entre los escombros. Sin dudarlo, se acercó al niño rubio y lo recogió con dulzura de la húmeda arena, acercándose su pecho al oído para comprobar agradecido que su corazón todavía latía.

—¡Busquen más supervivientes! ¡Aprisa! —ordenó al resto de vikingos que invadía la playa.

Estoico cargó al niño con cuidado y se apresuró a llevárselo a Gothi. En aquel momento Hipo llegó a la playa, deslizándose duna abajo hacia donde estaba su padre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo apresurado, sin apenas respiración.

—¿Dónde estabas? —inquirió su padre.

Hipo bajó la mirada y torció el gesto. Su padre suspiró, con la mirada cansada.

—Anda, ayúdame y ve avisar a Gothi—rompió Estoico el silencio—, ya hablaremos en casa.

Hipo asintió y salió corriendo ladera arriba a avisar a la anciana. Astrid llegó en ese momento a la playa, cruzándose con Hipo. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada fugaz que se perdió con la marcha de Hipo. Astrid bajó hasta donde estaba Estoico, que emprendía su paso ladera arriba con el niño en brazos.

—¿Hay más supervivientes? —le preguntó Astrid, quien no supo identificar la mirada del vikingo.

—Temo que no… ve a ayudar al resto—le ordenó.

Astrid asintió y obedeció, acudiendo al encuentro de sus compañeros. El oleaje había traído pedazos de lo que fue un barco. Madera. Cuerdas. Y la vela rasgada que había llegado a nado enrollada en un trozo que debió de ser el máster del barco. Era hermoso y espeluznante verla mecerse por las olas atrapada entre las rocas de la orilla. Obviando eso, Astrid pudo intuir que nada más había llegado a la isla. No había más supervivientes en ese naufragio.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Colocadlo boca arriba—dijo Bocón mientras Gothi le hacía indicaciones con el bastón.

Hipo ayudó a su padre a colocar al niño sobre la mesa de madera del salón de Gothi. La anciana los apartó de un bastonazo nada más el joven quedó tumbado, subiéndose sobre la mesa y apoyando su oído sobre el pecho del chico. Tranquila, sacó un objeto de madera parecido a una caracola y volvió a repetir la misma acción. Hipo y Estoico estaban expectantes a la anciana, quien ahora rasgaba la camiseta del niño y palpaba con la mano su pecho. Bocón se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo mientras la anciana parecía no encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Entonces, alzando su bastón, señaló a Hipo y le pidió que se acercara a levantar el mentón del niño. Hipo no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer y como por arte de magia, la anciana dio un golpe seco con la mano sobre el pecho del niño y un brote de agua y tierra salió despedido por la boca de éste. Hipo sujetó su cabeza y al ver salir aquel líquido lo ladeó un poco, para evitar que se ahogara. El niño dio entonces una fuerte bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser agitado. Gothi asintió complacida y se bajó de la mesa, en dirección a una pequeña estantería llena de hierbas.

Estoico se acercó al pequeño y lo incorporó un poco.

—¡Es un milagro! —gritó de alegría Bocón.

Estoico lo miró con una mirada preocupada mientras suspiraba de alivio.

Gothi, con una rapidez absoluta, se acercó al niño y le dio de beber un mejunje verde que acababa de preparar y que olía a ortigas frescas. El chico todavía seguía inconsciente cuando comenzó a vomitar con violencia tras ingerir aquel brebaje. Hipo y su padre lo ladearon mientras intentaban controlar sus movimientos espasmódicos, ya que seguía inconsciente.

Gothi hizo una señal a Bocón y éste habló por ella.

—Dice que el chico está fuera de peligro—expresó en nombre de la anciana—. Y que, con un poco de descanso, mañana estará completamente recuperado, —hizo una pausa y añadió—: Dice que ha tenido mucha suerte y pregunta sobre la procedencia del barco.

—No lo sabemos todavía—contestó Hipo a la anciana.

Gothi frunció el entrecejo. Estoico suspiró, con la mirada cansada.

—Creo que sé de dónde viene— expresó rotundo, para la sorpresa de su hijo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El gran salón se había cerrado a cal y canto para evitar los rumores de guerra que ya se extendían por toda la isla. Con ayuda de todos los vecinos de Berk y sus dragones, habían conseguido transportar todos los restos del barco al gran salón, donde se habían colocado sobre la mesa, intentando averiguar las causas del naufragio. Y esto sin duda fue el elemento detonante de todo aquel temor general. El barco presentaba fuertes quemaduras de dragón y sin duda aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Hipo caminaba de lado a lado en la sala, pasándose las manos por la cabeza inquieto, intentando comprender cómo un dragón había podido atacar un barco. Ninguno de sus dragones podría haber hecho algo así y menos a un barco pesquero. Era imposible.

Astrid lo miraba desde la otra punta de la mesa. Conocía esa mirada suya y sabía que algo no marchaba bien. Ella también lo presentía. Nunca antes un barco había naufragado en sus costas en circunstancias tan extrañas. La mar estaba en calma aquellos días así que sólo podía deberse a un ataque intencionado.

Estoico, presidiendo la mesa sobre la que se reunía todo el consejo vikingo y los jinetes de dragón, miraba pensativo el libro de insignias y banderas que Patapez revisaba a toda prisa. Encima de la mesa había trozo de madera del poco que se conservaba en buen estado. Y en él un símbolo: una flor de azafrán.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Patapez satisfecho.

Hipo fue el primero en hacerse hueco entre los vikingos sentados en la mesa para examinar el símbolo que Patapez había encontrado. Efectivamente coincidían.

—Arendelle…—leyó casi en un susurro Hipo el nombre de pertenencia de aquel símbolo.

Todos en la mesa se pusieron a murmurar de repente. Todos salvo Estoico.

Hipo no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a una estantería para extraer un gran trozo enrollado de papel que cargó hasta la mesa, donde lo extendió. Un mapa. Patapez le ayudó a identificar el lugar que buscaban.

—¡Aquí Hipo! —le indicó.

Todos habían mantenido silencio expectantes cuando Hipo desenrolló el mapa, pero aquella noticia volvió a reanimar los murmullos en la sala.

La mirada de Hipo se clavó en el lugar que había marcado su amigo. Al noreste del archipiélago, lejos de sus tierras y prácticamente en los fiordos polares. Aquello no tenía sentido. El archipiélago vikingo no tenía acuerdos comerciales en esos territorios y la lejanía de aquellas tierras hacía imposible mantener cualquier tipo de amistad o enemistad. Hipo no paraba de preguntarse qué hacía un barco de aquellas tierras en sus playas y más hecho añicos por fuego de dragón. Ni si quiera sabía si los dragones habitaban aquellas tierras.

—No tiene sentido…— dijo para sí mismo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Jefe? —preguntó Patón.

—¿Qué cree que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Alea, la capitana de navegación de Berk.

Hipo no sabía qué responder pese a saber que aquellas preguntas eran lanzadas a su padre. Buscó la mirada cómplice de Astrid y se topó con que la vikinga estaba tan desconcertada como él.

—Por la humedad de las quemaduras en la madera, diría que el barco debió naufragar esta noche—expuso Patapez, intentando buscar respuestas—, eso significa que han sido atacados en nuestras costas.

—¿Y qué hacían en nuestras costas? —le rebatió Mocoso—. Quizás eran enemigos y nuestros dragones decidieron actuar.

—Eso es imposible—defendió Hipo rotundo, dirigiéndose a su primo—, nuestros dragones no atacan a barcos y menos si van desarmados.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —le respondió—, quizás las armas se han perdido en el océano.

Aquello levantó un gran revuelo entre los vikingos.

—¡Silencio! —pidió Astrid al notar que aquello se subía de tono.

—Insisto—replicó Hipo—, en que no se tratan de enemigos. Sean quienes sean, esos dragones que les han atacado no son nuestros y esto sin duda nos pone expone en el punto de mira.

La gente lo miró con desconcierto, lo cual lo instó a continuar.

—Si esa gente se encontraba en nuestras aguas en son de paz y fueron atacados por dragones quizás piensen que hemos sido responsables—aclaró Hipo—. Tenemos que encontrar ahora mismo a los verdaderos culpables, por nuestra seguridad y por la del archipiélago.

Aquello no pareció convencer demasiado al consejo, el cual volvió a alterarse. Hipo buscó la mirada de apoyo de su padre, pero lo que se encontró fue a un Estoico serio y taciturno.

—¿Papá? —le llamó la atención Hipo.

Estoico salió de su ensimismamiento, levantándose de su silla y haciendo callar a toda la sala con este simple hecho. Todos esperaban que el jefe aclarara lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Esperaremos a que el chico despierte—dijo solemne—. Hasta entonces no haremos nada más.

Hipo iba a quejarse, pero su padre alzó la voz acallándolo.

—Chusco, Brusca y Astrid—llamó—, id a hacer guardia por los alrededores de la isla y si veis algo extraño volver para notificarlo. Dicho esto, pongo fin a la reunión del consejo hasta mañana, cuando sepamos qué ha pasado.

Los vikingos se levantaron, armando ruido. Hipo tenía la mirada clavada en el mapa. No entendía aquella indiferencia del jefe de Berk. Nada tenía sentido y algo le decía que su padre sabía más de lo que había mostrado al consejo. Necesitaba hablar con él.

Hipo agarró el libro de símbolos y decidió encararse a su padre, quien ya se marchaba del gran salón.

—Hipo espera—dijo de repente Astrid, quien lo sujetó del brazo cuando se disponía a seguir a su padre.

—Astrid, ¿qué pasa?

La chica lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

—Esto no me gusta Hipo…—expresó refiriéndose a los acontecimientos—, tengo un mal presentimiento. Nuestros dragones no han hecho esto y temo pensar que alguien más esté usando dragones para inculparnos.

Hipo tenía el mismo mal presentimiento que Astrid, pero sabía que sin la aprobación de su padre los vikingos no saldrían a buscar ningún enemigo.

—Voy a hablar con mi padre—le confesó—, creo que no nos ha contado todo lo que sabe sobre ese pueblo…

Hipo bajó la mirada y luego miró a Astrid con cierta preocupación.

—Ten cuidado patrullando—, la chica asintió e Hipo le dio un corto beso en la mejilla—. Voy a buscar a mi padre.

Y tras esto Hipo salió despedido a buscar a su padre, el cual se encontraba ya próximo a su casa. Hipo no tardó mucho en alcanzarle, aunque tuvo que sortear varios terrores nocturnos que volaban espantados por unos niños y a una anciana a la que casi tira al suelo.

—Papá—lo llamó Hipo cuando lo alcanzó a varios metros de casa—. Necesito hablar contigo.

Hipo transpiraba levemente por la caminata, con el libro en la mano. Su padre seguía con el mismo semblante.

—Yo también quería hablar contigo hijo.

Aquella respuesta desconcertó por completo a Hipo, quien se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo acelerado de su padre.

—Vale…—respondió el vikingo—, pues en ese caso perfecto. Mira, quería preguntarte por…—Hipo abrió el libro mientras caminaba, buscando la página de Arendelle.

—¿Dónde has dormido esta noche? —preguntó Estoico sin cambiar de expresión, pero parando en seco, haciendo que su hijo casi tropezara con él.

—¿Cómo? —respondió Hipo, cuya pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

—Qué dónde has pasado la noche.

La mirada de Estoico se había vuelto austera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hipo volvió a sentir cierto temor hacia su padre. Hipo no sabía qué decir y ante la evasiva de su hijo, Estoico volvió a emprender la marcha. Hipo lo siguió en silencio, intentando organizar sus ideas.

No tardaron en llegar a casa, donde Desdentado seguía durmiendo junto al fuego casi extinguido de la chimenea. Cuando vio llegar a Hipo alzó sus orejas, listo para recibirlo, pero al notar la extraña tensión entre padre e hijo decidió obviarles y seguir durmiendo.

Estoico se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego, en silencio, se acercó a la chimenea y se agachó, cogiendo unas tenazas para mover las ascuas y avivar el fuego. Hipo por su parte cerró la puerta de casa y colocó el libro sobre la mesa, junto al casco de su padre. No era la primera vez que padre e hijo hacían voto de silencio y sabía que, si no hablaban ahora, podrían quedarse días enteros sin dirigirse la palabra.

—Papá— llamó el vikingo.

Hipo suspiró y se removió el pelo de la nuca. Estoico no contestó.

—Está bien, he vuelto a pasar la noche con Astrid—confesó.

Estoico solo dejó escapar un bufido.

—Ya sé que no está bien… —comenzó antes de ser interrumpido.

—Has mancillado la honra de Astrid, Hipo—dijo su padre con rudeza.

Hipo no sabía dónde meterse ante tal acusación. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al mismo tiempo que una extraña rabia comenzaba a invadirlo.

—Papá… yo…

En el fondo no sabía qué decirle.

—Piensa en lo que comentan de ella algunos aldeanos…

—Papá—se quejó Hipo—, mis intenciones con Astrid son firmes y sinceras.

—Lo sé —Estoico seguía mirando al fuego—, pero no veo que estés pensando con la cabeza, hijo.

Hipo se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? —se quejó—. Papá, acaba de aparecer un náufrago de una tierra lejana en nuestra isla, ¿podemos hablar de eso? ¿O de que unos dragones desconocidos están atacando barcos en nuestras costas? ¿O de que creo que hay algo que no me estás contando sobre el pueblo de Arendelle?

Estoico se puso de pie y sin dirigir la mirada a su hijo se puso a rebuscar en la pequeña estantería que tenían en el salón.

—Papá… ¿estás escuchando algo de lo que digo?

—Qué pasaría con Astrid si mañana murieras o tuvieras que casarte con otra.

Aquella frase desconcertó a Hipo por completo, quien no se atrevió a contestar.

—La has expuesto, hijo —Estoico sacó un pergamino de entre los libros—, y sé que piensas que los vikingos son tolerantes con la promiscuidad y puede que así sea, pero no con las mujeres como Astrid—Estoico se acercó a la mesa y apartó levemente su casco para dejar el pergamino—. Es demasiado rebelde y es tan buena luchadora que a veces pienso que no la merecemos. No es para nada una mujer que pueda llevar un hogar y por eso deberías saber que no cualquier vikingo querría casarse con ella y más sabiendo que ha perdido la honra. Yo no voy a vivir para siempre hijo, y quieras o no todos observan lo que haces.

Su padre desató la cuerda que aprisionaba aquel documento y lo extendió sobre la mesa. En otras circunstancias, Hipo se hubiese abalanzado sobre aquel trozo de papel, pero en aquel momento solo podía esforzarse por ocultar su vergüenza. Él no sentía que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, hasta escuchar las palabras de su padre.

—¿Estáis al menos tomando precauciones? —dijo Estoico alzando la mirada por primera vez a su hijo.

Hipo quería morirse y lo único que consiguió fue asentir mientras apartaba la mirada. Estoico pareció agradecer esa confirmación silenciosa.

Hipo sentía que de alguna forma tenía que pedirle disculpas a su padre. Estaba claro que sus intenciones hacia Astrid eran formales. Su padre más que nadie debería saber lo que aquella chica significaba para él. Astrid no solo era una vikinga hermosa, era su mejor amiga, su compañera de guerra y aventuras y de alguna forma la única que conseguía ver en él algo que ni él mismo se permitía. Pero por muy claro que Hipo y Astrid tuvieran su relación, en el fondo el vikingo sabía cómo era el mundo en el que vivían y lo que todos esperaban de él: que se casara con Astrid y se hiciera cargo de la jefatura de Berk. No obstante, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aquello. Hipo no quería renunciar a la libertad de la que gozaba y mucho menos quería arrebatársela a Astrid también. Ella tenía buenas dotes de mando y lucha, era la perfecta líder y sabía que pedirle casarse ahora supondría renunciar a ello en pos de formar una familia. Y él, por su lado, tendría que colgar la silla de montar y empezar a ejercer como un auténtico líder. De alguna forma aquello era renunciar a sus ambiciones y, sin duda, no estaban preparados para eso.

Su padre seguía absorto en aquel trozo de papel, moviendo los ojos rápidamente de un lado a otro del pergamino.

—Papá…—empezó dubitativo—, lo siento, sé que no estoy haciendo las cosas bien y sé qué esperabas algo mejor por mi parte... yo... yo me quiero casar con Astrid y algún día lo haré, no he tenido nada más claro en la vida —puntualizó—, pero no estamos preparados todavía… yo…

—Arendelle es un reino maldito… —rompió el discurso de su hijo el jefe vikingo.

Hipo calló de repente, sorprendido por aquellas palabras. La mirada de Estoico se había vuelto sombría y su gesto perecía esconder cierto temor.

—Hace años, cuando todavía eras muy pequeño, viajé a aquellas tierras para entablar relaciones diplomáticas —comenzó a relatar—. Eran gentes extrañas, mucho más pacíficas que los vikingos y muy avanzados en medicina. También adoraban a otro dios y tienen un extraño culto a la naturaleza y lo seres que allí la habitan. No obstante—hizo una pausa—, lo que llamó mi atención allí fue la hija mayor del rey, a la que siempre ocultaban—reveló—. Él nunca me lo hizo saber expresamente, pero los aldeanos rumoreaban leyendas sobre ella, sobre que estaba maldita. Unos meses más tarde tras mi regreso a Berk un buen amigo que hice allí me escribió para contarme un relato aterrador sobre cómo esta niña casi mata a su hermana al parecer por obra de brujería. Yo no le creí, pero hace poco más de dos años volvimos a establecer contacto y me relató sobre sucesos extraños que habían tenido lugar en los últimos años. Al parecer la niña, que ahora es la reina, es una bruja con poderes de hielo que congeló todo el reino y huyó al bosque. Me contó que al final consiguieron encontrarla y que tras una crisis entre pueblos por el poder de aquel lugar la reina se ha hecho con el trono y mantiene a todo aquel reino protegido y gobernado con magia de hielo.

Hipo no sabía qué pensar sobre este relato. Parecía más un cuento infantil para asustar a los niños que algo que realmente pudiera suceder. Estoico continuó relatando bajo la mirada incrédula de su hijo.

—Sé qué piensas que debe ser una leyenda— el jefe volvió a dirigirse a la estantería de donde cogió un pequeño cofre, sacando de su interior un trozo de tela que ocultaba un pequeño objeto punzante—, yo lo tomé por loco, pero como jefe mi labor es proteger a los míos así que seguí indagando sobre esta reina, temiendo que pudiera poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestro pueblo.

—Has dicho que era pacífica, ¿no? —preguntó Hipo inseguro.

Su padre agarró el pequeño objeto punzante y lo elevó para enseñárselo a su hijo. Parecía un simple trozo de cristal transparente.

—Puede que sea pacífica ahora—respondió Estoico— pero si llegaran tiempos de guerra, no sabemos si estamos preparados para enfrentar a una bruja con poderes de hielo y más si decide conquistar nuestras tierras.

Hipo se quedó pensativo un momento y comprendió a dónde quería llegar su padre. Si ese barco era una señal de guerra, posiblemente estaban en un gran peligro.

—Cógelo—dijo su padre mientras le cedía el trozo de cristal a su hijo.

Hipo tomó aquel objeto entre sus manos y comprobó para su sorpresa que estaba helado. Aquello no era cristal, sino hielo. Esto lo desconcertó.

—Cómo es que… —empezó a formular el vikingo.

–¿Qué no se derrite? —terminó su padre, tomando de nuevo el cristal de las manos de su hijo y acercándolo al fuego—. Porque está encantado, es una prueba de la magia de la reina de hielo.

Estoico colocó el trozo de hielo entre las tenazas y lo metió en el fuego. Al instante, lo sacó para demostrar que seguía intacto y se lo cedió a su hijo. Hipo no podía dar crédito. No hizo falta más palabras entre ambos. El chico entendía perfectamente el temor de su padre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La noche había caído sobre Berk cuando Hipo todavía observaba el horizonte desde los acantilados. Desdentado estaba tumbado a su lado mientras el vikingo acariciaba su cabeza abstraído. El dragón podía notar cierto conflicto en su amigo.

Hipo por su parte sostenía todavía el trozo de hielo en su mano, con el cual no paraba de jugar entre sus dedos, como si por familiarizarse con él pudiera realmente conseguir entender su magia. Suspiró derrotado. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera prestó atención a cómo la dragona de Astrid descendía sobre el acantilado. Giró la cabeza al verla aterrizar y decidió esconder rápidamente el trozo de hielo para no preocuparla.

—Te he estado buscando —dijo ella mientras tocaba su hombro y se sentaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó por su desaparición—, hoy es de esos días en los que no quiero que me encuentre nadie…—dijo el vikingo, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto Astrid preocupada, acercándose más al chico y colocando la mano sobre la rodilla de éste.

—Solo un poco cansado— respondió, tomando la mano de su novia y sonriendo levemente.

Astrid suspiró y atrajo a Hipo hasta ella para abrazarlo. El vikingo no opuso resistencia y se aferró al cuerpo de su novia, acogido por su abrazo. Al instante pudo sentir el olor de ella, esa mezcla de metal, tierra y flores que tanto la caracterizaba. Ella le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

—¿Has podido hablar con tu padre?

Hipo quería evitar el tema, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Astrid; no solo sobre el peligro al que podía enfrentarse Berk, sino también al carácter de su relación y la advertencia de su padre.

—Sí…—confirmó decaído mientras se deshacía de su abrazo con Astrid—, aunque si te soy sincero no ha sido una conversación alentadora.

Astrid veía de nuevo esa mirada de preocupación en Hipo, pero también algo más. Un conflicto en él. El chico agachó la mirada y se puso a jugar con la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados, arrancándola y rompiéndola con los dedos.

—Hemos hablado de ti…

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Astrid.

—¿De mí?

—Bueno, sobre nosotros —corrigió Hipo—. No está bien lo que estamos haciendo y creo que la gente está presionando a mi padre para que nos casemos.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sintiendo una mezcla de vergüenza y pudor.

—Guau… —soltó, perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte nocturno—. Caray, supongo que no estaba preparada para esta conversación…

Intentó sonar irónica y en otras circunstancias Hipo se hubiese reído, pero en aquel momento el silencio se interpuso entre ellos.

—¿Quieres que lo hablemos? —dijo más seria.

El chico negó con la cabeza, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Hipo… sabes que a mí no me importa lo que piense la gente, ¿verdad?

Hipo suspiró y dejó de jugar con la hierba para mirar a su novia a los ojos.

—Ya lo sé Astrid, es solo que… —intentaba buscar las palabras—, no quiero que te hagan daño y mucho menos que pongan en duda tu valía por…

—¿Por no ser virgen? —terminó la frase Astrid, con cierto tono molesto en su voz—. ¿A caso crees que me importa que me juzguen por eso?

—Pero qué pasaría si a mí me pasara algo… o… —repitió Hipo las dudas de su padre.

—¿O qué? Podría tumbar a la mitad de los vikingos de esta isla yo sola —dijo Astrid, apartándose levemente de Hipo—. ¿Crees que necesito que me cuiden?

—¡No! —se apresuró en responder Hipo—. Es solo que… No sé… Estamos en el punto de mira de mucha gente y…

—¿Y esperan que la mujer del jefe sea un ejemplo de decencia y obediencia?

Astrid no pudo evitar levantarse enfadada e Hipo hizo lo mismo al ver que la vikinga se disponía marchase.

—¡Espera Astrid! —pidió, agarrándola de la mano para que no se fuera—. Yo no pienso nada de eso, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie y también sabes que soy el primero que no quiere casarse todavía.

Astrid suspiró, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Solo quería pedirte disculpas si te he expuesto de alguna forma o te he llevado a hacer algo que no querías —expresó—, o te estoy presionando para hacer algo que no quieres, como vernos por las noches o casarte o…

A Hipo le temblaba levemente la voz y Astrid supo que se había precipitado. Conocía a Hipo perfectamente como para saber que el chico no compartía aquella opinión atrasada y denigrante que sometía a las mujeres vikingas, pero también notaba que algo en él había cambiado, quizás por la conversación con su padre.

—Hipo tú no me estás presionando a hacer nada que no quiera…—dijo más conciliadora—. Y entiendo la postura de tu padre, pero tranquilo, porque no estamos haciendo nada malo o al menos yo no lo siento así. Te quiero y sé que me quieres.

Astrid nunca solía verbalizar sus sentimientos en voz alta y menos fuera de la intimidad de su habitación, lo que cogió por sorpresa a Hipo. La vikinga solía demostrar su afecto a través de gestos o acciones, incluso a través del sexo, pero raras veces le había confesado su amor directamente.

—Y también sé que quiero casarme contigo—aquello la sonrojó levemente—, pero no ahora. No estoy lista y tú tampoco. Y no me importa frenar nuestros encuentros si eso tranquiliza a tu padre, pero por favor—pidió, acercándose a Hipo y colocando una mano sobre su mejilla—, no pienses que me has condenado o algo por el estilo, porque eso no cierto.

Hipo agradeció el contacto físico con ella y llevó su mano hasta la suya, sobre su mejilla. Astrid sonrió y se relajó.

—Eso sí—dijo ella divertida— Prométeme que lo que has escondido antes no era una joya de compromiso ni nada por el estilo, porque entonces he quedado fatal con este discurso.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario. Ella también rio, divertida. El vikingo volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con fuerza.

—Te quiero Astrid—le confesó, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

—Y yo a ti Hipo —se aferró ella a su espalda.

—Y tranquila—dijo el vikingo, deshaciendo su abrazo—, que no he escondido ninguna reliquia familiar ni nada por el estilo.

Tras decir esto el vikingo rebuscó en su bolsillo y extrajo la punta de hielo que le había dado su padre. Astrid frunció el ceño ante la extrañeza de aquel objeto.

—¿Es una punta de cristal?

—Es hielo—le aclaró Hipo mientras le daba el objeto punzante a Astrid, quien se maravilló ante su contacto gélido.

—Es precioso...—respondió maravillada mientras lo giraba en el aire —¿Y cómo es que…?

—¿Qué no se derrite? —respondió él con una pregunta—. Es una larga historia… —Hipo se rascó la cabeza—, anda, volvamos y te la cuento por el camino.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Cuando Astrid e Hipo aterrizaron frente a la herrería pudieron ver gran alboroto en el pueblo, demasiado para las horas que eran. Bocón, quien se disponía a salir de la herrería, se sorprendió al verles.

—¡Hipo, Astrid! —gritó al verles—. Por los dioses, os estaba buscando.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hipo bajando de Desdentado.

—Es el chico—respondió Bocón mientras se ajustaba el garfio sobre el muñón—. Despertó hace un momento.

Astrid también bajó de Tormenta de un salto y se acercó a Bocón.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó ansiosa.

Bocón asintió mostrando sin tapujos su preocupación.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Hipo.

—Será mejor que vayáis y habléis con tu padre—sugirió Bocón—, no son buenas noticias. Al parecer el chico viajaba bajo tripulación mínima para enviarnos un mensaje de auxilio de su reina.

Aquella noticia alivió en cierto modo a Hipo, quien descartaba una guerra con la reina de hielo. No obstante, la mirada de Bocón escondía un temor mayor.

—Ha sido Drago Bludvist —reveló Bocón—. Ha vuelto a reunir un ejército de dragones, solo que esta vez cuenta con un dragón inmortal.

* * *

**Fin del primer capi! xO**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen la abruptación de acontecimientos. **

**Quería aclarar también que este fic es feminista, pero el contexto en el que se ambienta es un momento histórico bastante complicado para las mujeres, de ahí que Hipo y Astrid pasen por un conflicto de este tipo de cara a la sociedad en la que viven. **

**Sin más, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	3. NEGOCIACIONES

**Muy buenas a todxs! **

**Ya que estamos en fechas navideñas y estos son los primeros capítulos, voy a dejar por aquí el segundo capítulo, para que podáis avanzar un poquito más en la historia. Mi intención es publicar el tercer capítulo también en los próximos días aunque como comprenderéis este no será el ritmo habitual de publicación. **

**Pese a que nadie se haya animado a comentar, me ha sorprendido enormemente el número de lectores del primer capítulo: WUAU, GRACIAS! Me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. **

**Y mil gracias también a las personas que han añadido la historia a favoritos. ¡Qué ilusión! Espero no decepcionaros. **

**Una cosita más: posiblemente suba a M la categoría del fic, ya que este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo cuyo contenido es bastante explícito y creo que se escapa de las limitaciones de la categoría T, por mucho que el fic contenga otras cosas inocentes, como el humor de los gemelos. **

**Sin más dilación, ¡qué disfrutéis la lectura! **

**Bss**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: NEGOCIACIONES**

.

.

.

_Una nube de humo invadía el cielo nocturno mientras se propagaba imparable un eco ensordecedor de voces que pedían auxilio. Elsa no veía nada, le escocían los ojos por el humo y se le hacía difícil respirar. Intentaba buscar a Anna por todas partes, pero no la encontraba._

_—¡Cuidado! —quiso gritar al ver un rayo de fuego caer sobre un grupo de gente, pero la voz no le salía del cuerpo._

_No obstante, actuó con la suficiente rapidez como para detener aquel fuego con una ráfaga de hielo que se convirtió al instante en vapor abrasador. La gente corrió despavorida, quemados sin duda por la temperatura de aquel vapor, pero al menos salvados de morir calcinados. Elsa estaba desbordada. Aquello no terminaría bien. No podía permitir que su pueblo muriera ante aquella amenaza._

_Entonces una sombra atrajo su atención: el dragón alfa y su jinete. No lo pensó ni un segundo cuando se lanzó en su búsqueda. Estaba demasiado cansada para elevarse en el aire con un camino de hielo, pero al menos todavía le quedaban fuerzas para correr. Y eso hizo, persiguiendo la sombra de ese asesino a través de las calles de Arendelle, las cuales intentaba apagar a su paso._

_Sin embargo, fue sorprendida por una masa despavorida de gente que empezó a correr en su dirección, inundando toda la estrechez de la calle, o lo que quedaba de ella._

_—¡Parad! —quiso pedirles sin éxito._

_La voz no le salía del cuerpo._

_Luchó por contenerlos, pero fue imposible y pese a sus esfuerzos la arrollaron. Peleó por mantenerse en pie entre la confusión, pero fue golpeada por un hombre robusto y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza contra unos escombros. La conmoción llegó inmediatamente mientras se le nublaba la vista. Parpadeó varias veces y con las manos destrozadas por la caída intento incorporarse para impedir que aquella bestia captara a sus presas, pero fue demasiado tarde. Al fondo, toda aquella gente se prendió en el fuego de dragón, el cual ahogó instantáneamente sus gritos. El olor a carne quemada era insoportable y Elsa pensó que moriría allí mismo de miedo. Contuvo la bilis mientras se levantaba. Se había magullado las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en unos escombros para no volverse a caer. La cabeza le dolía horrores y la sangre empezó a empapar sus mechones de pelo rubio._

_Y entonces vio a Anna a lo lejos. Y nada más importó._

_Elsa echó a correr tambaleándose, intentando no pensar en el dolor._

_—¡Anna!_

_El dragón alfa y su jinete iban a por ella. No lo permitiría._

_Haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas creó una gran ráfaga de hielo que alcanzó al dragón, atravesándolo como una cuchilla. Sus gritos eran espantosos y comenzó a tambalearse en el cielo. No obstante, su jinete no había perdido la calma y tras un aterrizaje forzoso que tiró abajo una casa, el jinete apareció entre humo, arrancando aquel trozo gigantesco de hielo del pecho de su dragón._

_—¡Anna corre! ¡Sal de ahí!_

_Elsa no podía moverse. Ni siquiera podía respirar. Anna no la escuchaba y aquel hombre inmenso la miraba con una despiadada sonrisa. Todo ardía a su alrededor. Y entonces, de repente, el dragón dejó de chillar y se levantó mientras sus vísceras volvían a entrar en su cuerpo y la herida desaparecía. El jinete rio._

_—¡Anna! —intentó gritar sin voz—. ¡Anna!_

_Y entonces se desmayó._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Elsa, tranquila— susurró una voz amable que media su temperatura y le acariciaba la frente.

Elsa abrió los ojos incomodada por la luz de la habitación. Todavía olía a humo y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

—¡Elsa! —gritó la voz de su hermana.

Anna corrió a abrazar a Elsa, la cual consiguió incorporarse levemente en la cama.

—¡Elsa gracias a Dios que estás bien! —Anna tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tenía miedo de que no despertaras.

—Con cuidado—pidió la curandera, una mujer morena de mediana edad—, todavía no está del todo recuperada.

Elsa se sentía muy confusa y agotada. Tenía la boca seca y todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Anna? — consiguió decir.

Anna deshizo el abrazo y tomó las manos vendadas de su hermana, dejándola de nuevo recostada en la cama.

—Sí, soy yo, estoy aquí —expresó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Llevaba un rato llamándote—le dijo la curandera a Anna—. Tiene mucha fiebre, no he conseguido que le baje, pero parece estar mejor.

Elsa intentaba recordar qué había pasado, pero el dolor de cabeza le nublaba los sentidos y le impedía pensar con claridad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Anna no pudo contener el llanto y soltó las manos de su hermana para intentar tapar su rostro y apartar las lágrimas de su cara.

—Todo está bien, estamos en casa, en el castillo —comenzó a relatar—. Hace una semana Arendelle fue atacado, ¿recuerdas?

Anna temía que el golpe en la cabeza de Elsa pudiera ser más grave de lo que aparentaba, pero para su alivio su hermana parecía recordar.

—El jinete de dragón… —dijo Elsa entre susurros— ¿Dónde está?

Elsa trató de incorporarse, pero la mujer se lo impidió.

—Elsa tiene que descansar Anna—la reprimió.

Anna asintió y ayudó a la curandera a tumbar a Elsa completamente en la cama. La reina de hielo se quejó por el dolor, pero obedeció.

—Anna… —volvía a pelear Elsa, cerrando los ojos para no marearse—. ¿Dónde está el jinete?

Anna acarició la cara de su hermana, la cual tenía sudada a causa de la fiebre.

—No está aquí para hacernos daño… —intentó tranquilizarla su hermana—. Ahora descansa y recupérate, por favor.

—Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí… —dictaminó Elsa en su desvarío—. Tenemos que pedir ayuda…

Anna siguió acariciando la cara de su hermana y sonrió con tristeza.

—La ayuda está en camino, tranquila.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto calmante sobre la reina y sin darse cuenta volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—No podemos responder a esta llamada de auxilio—dictaminó Patón en el gran salón —. Es un suicidio.

El consejo vikingo y los jinetes habían vuelto a reunirse aquella misma noche, en cuanto despertó el niño extranjero y desde entonces seguían reunidos pese a que el sol ya había salido. La mayoría luchaba contra el sueño y el cansancio, pero el inminente estado de alarma tenía mayor peso en aquel instante.

Todos discutían acaloradamente sobre qué era lo correcto en una situación como aquella. A esas horas ya nadie respetaba los turnos de palabra y todos opinaban atropelladamente sin escucharse. Estoico sentía que iba a perder los papeles en cualquier momento si aquella panda de cabezotas y zoquetes no se callaban y llegaban a un acuerdo.

—Lo que es un suicidio es quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada mientras Drago Bludvist arrasa islas enteras —dijo Alea.

—Islas que están fuera de nuestra jurisdicción y con las cuales no tenemos ningún tipo de alianza —rebatió un anciano llamado Gervasio.

—No podemos marcharnos a territorio extranjero y dejar desprotegida nuestra isla—añadió otro en señal de apoyo.

—Tampoco podemos esperar aquí a que Drago se haga más fuerte y sea imparable—intervino Astrid.

—Deberíamos avisar al resto de islas, quizás si luchamos juntos podemos vencerles— propuso Patapez.

—¿Y a quién pensáis llamar? ¿A los Berserker?

—Esos rufianes zampan demasiado, nos dejarían sin alimentos en una guerra.

—¡No vamos a entrar en una guerra! —Intentó calmar Hipo a los vikingos—. ¿Olvidáis que tenemos al alfa con nosotros?

Aquello pareció acallar un poco a los vikingos quienes seguían hablando atropelladamente, pero al menos ya no gritaban.

—Lo siento hijo, pero no creo que Drago haya vuelto a subirse a un dragón si no está seguro de que tu dragón no puede controlarlo—, expresó su padre sagazmente.

Hipo resopló y la marea de gritos continuó.

—Además esa isla está embrujada —escupió Gervasio—. Los vikingos no ayudan a las brujas.

—Si Desdentado no puede controlar a sus dragones, quizás la magia de la reina de hielo es la única opción para vencerle—dedujo Patapez.

—Si esa reina fuera tan poderosa no estaría pidiendo nuestra ayuda.

—O quizás ni ella puede matar a un dragón inmortal.

—O todo esto no es más una trampa de Drago para atraernos a territorio hostil.

—Puede que la bruja trabaje para él.

—O puede que él trabaje para ella.

—Eso no tienen ningún sentido—rebatió Brusca—, por qué sino hundiría su propio barco.

—Son villanos hermana—le contestó Chusco—, hacen cosas malas, matan a gente, destripan cabras y adoran a los yaks devora-hombres.

—¡Cállate imbécil!

—¡Cállate tú!

—¡No, cállate tú!

—¡Yo me callaré cuando quiera!

—¡Cállate de una vez, mujer! —intervino otro.

—¡Oye nadie le dice a mi hermana que se calle salvo yo!

—¡Callaos los dos!

—¡No nos callamos!

—¡Se calla él!

Astrid no soportaba más la riña de vikingos.

—¡Bueno ya está bien! —gritó dando un golpe en la mesa y poniéndose en pie.

Todo el mundo se quedó atónito ante la reacción de la vikinga y por un momento el silencio absoluto hizo que todos fueran conscientes de lo cansados que estaban.

—Si seguimos discutiendo de esta manera nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo, así que a partir de ahora quien no vaya a proponer soluciones —dijo mirando a los gemelos—, que escuche.

Astrid volvió a sentarse y Estoico la miró lleno de orgullo ante su coraje. El cansancio había hecho mella en todos y aquella pausa parecía haber despertado a más de uno.

—Gracias Astrid—carraspeó Estoico—. Está bien —y se levantó de su asiento—, teniendo en cuenta todas las opiniones arrojadas sobre la mesa, me veo en la obligación como jefe de tomar una decisión consecuente con lo hablado aquí esta noche.

Hipo miró a su padre mientras su cabeza no paraba de maquinar planes.

—Lo más importante ahora es mantener la calma y evitar una guerra—expuso—. No sé si podemos confiar en la bruja de hielo, o si su naturaleza mágica es real, pero si el regreso de Drago es cierto y tiene un dragón inmortal la única verdad segura es que todo cuanto queremos está en peligro y si para protegerlo debemos aliarnos con esta isla que así sea.

Los vikingos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, pero callaron en cuanto Estoico volvió a alzar la voz.

—Hoy mismo enviaré un comunicado a nuestras islas vecinas para que estén en alerta—todos asintieron—, y vosotros jinetes, quiero que en los próximos días reviséis cada rincón del archipiélago en busca de alguna pista que pueda ayudarnos a saber a qué nos enfrentamos—ellos también asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo—. El resto de los aquí presentes partiremos esta misma tarde hacia Arendelle para iniciar los pactos diplomáticos. Jinetes, os reuniréis con nosotros en el reino de Arendelle dentro de una semana con toda la información que tengáis. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los vikingos se miraron entre sí y Gervasio, el mayor de ellos, alzó la voz.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos espera una emboscada en Arendelle?

—Nos dividiremos en dos grupos—explicó y señaló el mapa de Arendelle que tenían sobre la mesa—. Unos descenderán de los dragones y llegaran por tierra y el resto vigilará desde el aire para evitar sorpresas. Cuando nos reunamos todos en Arendelle, os haremos una señal luminosa desde el castillo. Si no es así, temed que se trata de una trampa.

—Según el crío, su reina de hielo atravesó al corazón del dragón de Drago y éste se repuso de inmediato… si esto es cierto, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos nosotros frente a ese dragón? —preguntó Alea cauta.

—Todo dragón tiene un punto débil—respondió Hipo—. Y este no va a ser la excepción.

Alea asintió ante la seguridad que mostraba el joven vikingo.

—¿Alguna pregunta más?

Nadie respondió y ante este silencio unánime Estoico dio el consejo de emergencia por zanjado.

—Está bien, podéis id todos a descansar, —sentenció—, ha sido una noche muy larga.

Los vikingos se levantaron de sus asientos, agradecidos por poder irse a descansar después de toda la noche discutiendo. Normalmente las asambleas solían durar varias horas, pero la bien conocida tozudez de los vikingos hacía que a veces están se demoraran días y noches enteras.

Hipo era el único de todos los presentes que todavía seguía sentado en su sitio, pensativo. Seguía mirando el mapa, analizando aquella pequeña península helada sobre la que se encontraba Arendelle. Estaba totalmente protegida de las tormentas y las mareas debido a la cala sobre la que brotaba la península, pero totalmente acorralada si se trataba del fuego, ya que todo a su alrededor eran bosques y la única salida al exterior era el mar, protegido por una cala que era fácil de invadir con barcos. Aquel pueblo no era guerrero, eso podía deducirse a simple vista sobre el mapa. Estaban demasiado expuestos a sus enemigos.

El vikingo se frotó los ojos cansado. Necesitaba dormir para pensar con claridad. Levantó la vista hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba Astrid, recogiendo sus cosas. La vikinga había estado tomando notas al principio de la noche y ahora enrollaba el papel para guardarlo en su bolsa de cuero. Lo cierto es que Hipo odiaba esa dejadez suya con la que trataba el papel. Lo enrollaba sin ningún cuidado y luego lo guardaba en cualquier sitio. Esta era la razón por la que la mayoría de las veces la vikinga no encontraba nada de lo que guardaba. Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa cansada al verla meter a presión todos aquellos papeles en la bolsa, arrugándolos por la presión. 'Mañana seguramente ya los habrá perdido', pensó. También observó los surcos oscuros bajos sus ojos. Ella también se veía exhausta.

En aquel momento Astrid lo miró y rodó los ojos, sonriendo con picardía, como si supusiera que Hipo se estaba quejando mentalmente de lo mal que había guardado los papeles. El vikingo también le sonrió y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder irse a dormir con ella aquella noche-mañana.

—Hipo, hijo.

Hipo se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su hombro.

—Papá…

—Vamos a casa, nos espera un largo viaje esta tarde.

Hipo asintió por inercia, pero al levantarse cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su padre.

—¿Esta tarde? —preguntó.

—Sí Hipo, vendrás con nosotros como diplomático.

Hipo meditó aquello unos segundos.

—Pero los jinetes me necesitan—expuso—. Desdentado es el dragón más rápido que tenemos, puedo ayudar a patrullar la zona.

—Hijo… —Estoico no quería discutir más con su hijo—por favor, si quieres lo hablamos en casa.

Hipo iba a quejarse, pero se reprimió al ver la cara de su padre. Estoico parecía haber envejecido décadas en una sola noche y por primera vez Hipo se dio cuenta que su padre estaba mayor. Y que no viviría para siempre.

—Anda, ve a despedirte de Astrid—añadió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse—, pero no tardes mucho.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El niño comía tímidamente los huevos revueltos que Bocón había preparado en casa de Gothi mientras que intentaba descifrar la lengua que ambos hablaban. Bocón discutía con Gothi sobre los remedios para los gases y la anciana no hacía más que dar golpes con su bastón en el suelo, mostrando desacuerdo. No obstante, lo que realmente mantenía inquieto al niño eran los dragones. Más de ocho terrores terribles volaban por la estancia, persiguiéndose los unos a los otros o descansando sobre la cabeza de la anciana. Aquello era algo que fascinaba al pequeño y lo aterraba por igual.

—Toma, hijo—expresó Bocón con su mejor acento, poniendo sobre la mesa un vaso de leche de yak.

El niño se quedó mirando el vaso, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Es para ti—le dijo señalando el vaso—Bébetelo todo, te sentara bien.

El niño asintió y agarró el vaso, engullendo con rapidez su contenido.

—Vaya, parece que estaba hambriento—le dijo a Gothi.

La anciana hizo un gesto para decirle que era obvio, que aquel pobre no debía de tener nada en el estómago desde hace días, más allá de agua salada.

Bocón rodó los ojos y se sentó en un taburete al lado del muchacho, poniendo su garfio sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo decías que era tu nombre pequeñín?

El niño lo miró un momento pensativo y luego respondió:

—Finn—carraspeó—. Mi nombre es Finn señor.

—¡Señor! —Bocón echó a reír ante la sorpresa del niño—. Dioses, qué educados son los niños norteños.

El niño parecía no comprender, pero torció una sonrisa a medio lado.

Lo cierto es que pese a hablar la misma lengua en ambas tierras, los vikingos habían ido deformando la lengua hasta construir un dialecto propio. No obstante, debido a su condición de viajeros, era común que pudieran entender a la perfección la lengua madre que todavía conservaban los norteños. No obstante, esto no era recíproco y en el lugar de donde provenía aquel muchacho se les hacía difícil entender el dialecto de los vikingos, sobre todo por su jerga grosera y su acento tosco. Hipo y Patapez eran de los pocos vikingos en Berk que podían disimular su acento cuando hablan nórdico común. El resto de ellos, podía asustar a un bebé solo con desearle buenas noches.

—¿Te encuentras mejor esta mañana? —dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo con el garfio.

El niño sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

—Eso está bien, muchacho, ahora come.

En aquel momento alguien abrió la puerta entreabierta de la casa de Gothi. Era Estoico, quien tenía mal aspecto.

—Buenos días—dijo al entrar.

—Buenos días Estoico—respondió Bocón—. Llegas justo a tiempo para el desayuno ¿todavía no te has ido a dormir?—dijo mientras se levantaba para cederle el asiento e ir a un plato de huevos revueltos—. Muchacho saluda al jefe—, dijo dándole un codazo cómplice al niño.

—Buenos días señor.

Estoico sonrió. Pensar que tuvo a ese niño en los brazos al borde de la muerte todavía le ponía el vello erizado.

—Veo que estás recuperado—dijo sentándose donde estaba Bocón—. ¿Has desayunado bien?

El niño asintió tímido.

—Esta tarde pondremos rumbo a Arendelle—le informó en tono amable—. ¿Podrías volver a enseñarme el mensaje de la reina de hielo?

El niño volvió a asentir y rebuscó en su bolsillo sacando un pequeño cilindro de hielo, donde guardaba el mensaje.

Estoico desenrolló el mensaje y volvió a leerlo. La noche anterior el niño había insistido en que él debía guardar el mensaje y al ver su cara de terror Estoico pensó que lo mejor sería que se lo quedara. Ahora no obstante necesitaba volver a leerlo. La caligrafía era perfecta y elegante y pese al naufragio el mensaje se había conservado a la perfección dentro del cilindro de hielo. Estoico releyó de nuevo aquel mensaje, aunque había palabras que no llegaba a comprender. Quizás debería pedirle ayuda a su hijo.

—Anna…—leyó al final la firma—. ¿La reina de hielo se llama Anna?

El niño lo miró sin comprender y negó con la cabeza.

—No, Anna, no—dijo el pequeño—. Anna, princesa.

Estoico asintió, logrando recordar que el rey tenía dos hijas.

—¿Anna ha escrito este mensaje?

El niño volvió a asentir.

—¿Por qué no lo ha escrito la reina?

El niño se quedó un momento pensativo. Estoico no pudo evitar ver a su propio hijo en aquel muchacho rubio flacucho. Tenía la misma mirada tímida y parecía muy listo. No aparentaba tener más de diez años.

—La reina Elsa está enferma—explicó— Anna ha escrito el mensaje.

'Elsa' repitió Estoico en su mente. Intentaría recordarlo para los próximos días.

—El mensaje—inquirió el chico, quien insistía todo el tiempo en tener el mensaje.

Estoico le explicó que se lo devolvería, pero que tenía que enseñárselo a su hijo primero, ya que había cosas que no entendía. El niño no pareció muy convencido sobre aquello, pero la promesa de Bocón de llevarlo a ver dragones hizo que terminara por ceder.

Estoico salió de la casa de Gothi descubriendo que el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Necesitaba descansar, ya que empezaba a encontrarse enfermo.

Cuando llegó a casa encontró a Hipo todavía despierto, quitándose sus ropas de montar. Hipo lo saludó por inercia, mientras se desabrochaba las cuerdas de su peto y lo colgaba sobre las barras de madera junto a la chimenea.

—Tienes mala cara papá…—dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta para ponerse el camisón de dormir.

—Hoy ha sido un día muy largo—sentenció mientras acariciaba a Desdentado, que se contorneó alrededor del vikingo, dándole la bienvenida.

Estoico lo miraba cansado. Sin duda su hijo había crecido, pensó mientras observaba el poco vello que el vikingo tenía en el pecho. Estoico no sabía cuándo se había hecho mayor y sin embargo al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que su hijo ya no era un niño. Lo veía en su mirada, pero también en su cuerpo. Aquellas manos finas llenas de carboncillo se habían cubierto de cayos y cortes y la musculatura de su cuerpo se había desarrollado cubierta por un manto de cicatrices.

Hipo por su parte extendía absorto su ropa en las barras de madera, junto al resto de prendas de montar, como hacía cada vez que se iba a dormir, para evitar que la ropa se mojara por la humedad.

—Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo.

—He acompañado a Astrid a su casa—explicó tranquilo—. ¿Tú?

—He ido a ver al niño de Arendelle—dijo mientras extraía el cilindro de hielo—. Me ha dado el mensaje, para que lo leamos con calma.

Al oír aquello Hipo miró a su padre lleno de curiosidad y luego al objeto que portaba en sus manos. Su padre intentó extraer el mensaje enrollado de aquel recipiente pequeño pero sus dedos eran muy robustos.

—Déjame que te ayude— se ofreció Hipo.

El vikingo sacó con cuidado el mensaje del objeto de hielo y lo extendió entre sus manos.

—Siento lo que te dije ayer sobre Astrid, Hipo—soltó Estoico de repente, casi sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Hipo lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—No pasa nada papá, lo entiendo. —Y luego añadió—: Astrid y yo lo hemos hablado al volver a casa y hemos decidido abandonar las visitas nocturnas hasta que el tema se olvide un poco en el pueblo.

Estoico asintió, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo has leído ya?

Hipo se puso de inmediato a leer el mensaje. La caligrafía era alargada y elegante, digna de la realeza. Además, la calidad del papel y el sello verificaban que se trataba de una carta real. No obstante, Hipo detectó cierto temblor en la escritura de aquella carta, como si las últimas frases y la firma se hubiesen hecho a toda prisa.

La carta decía así:

.

.

_A quien pueda leer estas palabras de auxilio,_

_Escribimos estas líneas para pedir la ayuda del maestro de dragones ante el ataque que sufrimos la pasada noche por un ejército de dragones y su jinete solitario que se hace llamar a sí mismo Drago puño sangriento. El reino de Arendelle es un reino pacífico y este ataque nos ha tomado por sorpresa, llevándose la vida de muchos civiles inocentes. Suplicamos la ayuda de quien sepa cómo derrotar a estas bestias ya que nuestra reina atravesó el corazón de una de ellas sin causarle ningún daño y según relatan los marineros, solo usted, maestro de dragones, puede controlar a estas bestias. Estamos desesperados y atrapados en Arendelle, protegidos por una muralla de hielo. No obstante, no resistirá otro ataque y debido a la población civil y al número de heridos nos vemos atrapados en el castillo sin opción de huir. Tememos que este hombre está buscando algo en nuestras tierras. Sigan el hielo y sabrán cómo encontrarnos._

_ Anna._

_._

_._

Aquellas palabras revolvieron el estómago de Hipo, causándole cierto desasosiego. Al llegar a casa pensó en pedirle a su padre quedarse a indagar por la zona junto a los jinetes, pero ahora comprendía que realmente lo necesitaban en aquellas tierras. No quería ni imaginarse la carnicería que habría dejado Drago a su paso, atacando a civiles inocentes tomados por sorpresa en mitad de la noche. La rabia comenzó a invadirle y al instante supo que debían darse prisa si realmente querían salvar a aquella gente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Faltaban pocas horas para el atardecer cuando el consejo vikingo se reunió en la plaza de Berk. Todos preparaban a sus dragones para la partida y cargaban provisiones para el viaje. Estoico también mandó llenar unas alforjas con bolsas de avena, harina y cereal ya que no sabía en qué condiciones estaría el reino de Arendelle y creyó conveniente ofrecerles víveres de primera necesidad. Eso también ayudaría a asegurar un pacto, ya que no sabía en qué condiciones podrían negociar con la bruja de hielo. Realmente Estoico no se fiaba de esa mujer y mucho menos de las costumbres de ese pueblo que tanto habían renegado y perseguido las tradiciones vikingas. Si había aceptado ir a socorrerles no era por otra razón que el miedo común a que Drago pudiera volverse imparable.

—¿De verdad estamos haciendo bien en ir a socorrer a esa gente? —le preguntó Patón a Estoico mientras cargaba su dragón.

—Drago es un enemigo poderoso y si está buscando algo en esa isla que pueda darle más poder tenemos que ir allí a impedirlo—dijo rotundo.

En el fondo Estoico no estaba nada seguro de la decisión que estaba tomando, pero algo le decía que era lo correcto. Ya intentó huir una vez de Drago y casi logra que mataran a su hijo. No iba a permitirse cometer el mismo error. Esta vez, ellos darían el primer paso.

—Nosotros ya estamos listos—dijo Bocón a sus espaldas.

El herrero había decidido hacerse cargo de Finn, el niño náufrago, así que había preparado una montura especial para llevarlo consigo en su dragón. Aquella tarde el chico tenía mejor aspecto, pero seguía mostrando una mirada tremendamente triste. Estoico y Bocón habían descubierto que sus padres murieron en el ataque de Arendelle y que por voluntad propia había decidido colarse en el barco de mensajeros que la princesa Anna envió. El porqué de cómo el chico se había hecho con el mensaje de la princesa Anna era algo que Estoico y Bocón no habían descubierto, ya que el chico no lo había mencionado y cuando le preguntaban no parecía comprender.

—¿E Hipo? —preguntó Bocón, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Estoico le imitó y soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Ha ido a dar instrucciones a los jinetes y a por algunas herramientas antes de partir.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Varios tornillos se precipitaron al suelo cuando Hipo subió a Astrid sobre la mesa. La vikinga prácticamente lo devoraba mientras que con las manos luchaba contra la hebilla de su pantalón. Hipo sujetaba con una mano la cintura de Astrid y con la otra, enredada en su pelo, la atraía hacia su boca.

Hacía un calor tremendo en aquel cuartucho de la herrería, lleno de trastos y piezas que Bocón decía necesitar pero que nunca usaba. No era la primera vez que se encontraban en aquel lugar, pero sí la primera vez que se veían a contrarreloj.

Hipo soltó un gemido ahogado cuando Astrid al fin pudo abrirse paso por su pantalón de volar negro y metió la mano en su entrepierna. La vikinga sonrió complacida al notar su erección y lo atrajo más hacia sí, envolviendo al vikingo con su cadera.

—No me lo has puesto nada fácil—dijo Hipo irónico mientras intentaba también librar a Astrid de sus pantalones de cuero entallados.

—Se supone que voy de misión de reconocimiento—suspiró Astrid cuando Hipo pasó la lengua por su cuello y conseguía desprender aquella prenda de sus piernas—. No esperarías que fuera en faldas.

Astrid pudo oír una leve risotada de su novio al oído mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja. Sentía su cuerpo arder de la excitación y el calor y no pudo evitar recostarse un poco para facilitar la entrada de él.

—Vaya… qué prisa tienes—expresó Hipo cuando la vikinga agarró su miembro.

—Eres tú el que tiene que irse—le recordó ella.

Hipo se mojó los dedos y la besó en la boca. Astrid respondió complacida a este beso y comenzó a reprimir gemidos ante las intenciones de Hipo, notando cómo los dedos del vikingo se habían posado sobre sus labios íntimos y frotaban su clítoris. Ella hizo lo mismo y comenzó a acariciar con violencia el miembro del chico.

—Astrid—gimió él—. Para o no voy a aguantar nada.

La vikinga rio, sin parar de besarle y aprovechó que su novio acariciaba su intimidad para introducir su pene en ella. Hipo, casi instintivamente se dejó llevar por Astrid y agarró su cadera para penetrarla. La chica jadeó ante el contacto y se aferró a su cuello, enredando sus manos en sus cabellos. Hipo comenzó a moverse lento dentro de ella mientras la besaba, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido. Era Astrid y su excitación la que lo instaban a moverse más rápido, ya que la vikinga no paraba de mover sus caderas, haciendo que Hipo la penetrara cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza.

Ambos jadeaban en voz baja mientras otras pequeñas piezas caían de la mesa. El calor de la habitación parecía haberse duplicado y ambos empezaron a sudar, haciendo que el pelo se les pegara a la cara. Astrid se dejó llevar por las embestidas del chico, notando su miembro duro dentro de ella. Las primeras veces apenas disfrutó de esa parte del sexo, pero a medida que aumentaban sus encuentros, la excitación de Astrid se hizo mayor cuando Hipo la penetraba. Jadeó complacida cuando el chico le mordió la oreja, aumentando la velocidad. Ella se aferró a su trasero, empujándolo con fuerza contra ella, lo que la hizo gemir. Hipo contuvo el aliento unos segundos, mareado de la excitación.

—Astrid yo no voy a aguantar mucho más—se sinceró Hipo mientras la miraba.

Astrid le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios mientras bajaba su mano hasta su clítoris y comenzaba a friccionarlo. Aquella imagen hizo perder el sentido a Hipo, que comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza mientras Astrid ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus gemidos. La estrechez de la vikinga comenzó a hacerse cada vez más palpable e Hipo terminó corriéndose al notar cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensaba en el orgasmo.

Ambos respiraban todavía agitados.

Astrid se abrazó con cariño al cuerpo de Hipo. Él también hizo lo mismo, dándole un beso corto en la mejilla, donde los mechones rubios se le habían pegado por el sudor. Astrid le acarició la cabeza a Hipo, rezagada en su hombro.

—Recuérdame que nunca más lo hagamos con los trajes de volar—expresó Astrid divertida, notando como su espalda chorreaba en sudor bajo el traje de cuero con escamas azules.

Hipo rio, dándole la razón.

—Nunca más—confirmó, también empapado en sudor y dándole un beso.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Estoico no dijo nada cuando vio aparecer a su hijo con una caja de herramientas en la mano y el pelo despeinado. Le hubiese echado la bronca por llegar tarde si no fuera porque el resto de vikingos también se retrasó y al final fue Hipo quien consiguió hacer que todos se dieran prisa por empaquetar y preparar las provisiones que faltaban.

Todavía no había atardecido cuando el consejo vikingo emprendió el vuelo. Los jinetes, por su parte, también emprendieron el vuelo minutos más tarde, divididos en grupos y liderados por Astrid, quien había tomado el cargo de líder ante la ausencia de Hipo. Sin duda era la más hábil volando del grupo y la que mejor conocía los protocolos de búsqueda. No obstante, fue la última en subirse a su dragón ya que se quedó un momento contemplando la partida del consejo. La chica tenía un mal presentimiento sobre aquella situación y podía notar que Hipo también lo sentía, aunque se hubiese esforzado por decirle que todo saldría bien minutos antes de marcharse.

El regreso de Drago no era una buena señal, pero Astrid temía que el ataque a Arendelle y su reina de hielo no fuera más que un cebo de Drago para acorralarlos en un lugar extraño. Otra cosa que la inquietaba era la idea de un dragón invencible y el hecho de que Drago estuviera buscando algo más. ¿Qué más podría querer obtener si ya tenía un dragón inmortal? Astrid en el fondo sabía la respuesta, pero se esforzaba en no pensarla en voz alta.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¡Anna!

Elsa volvió a despertar asustada, con la imagen de su hermana acorralada por aquel demonio. Las pesadillas estaban consiguiendo que mezclara la realidad con los sueños y ya no sabía que había sucedido realmente y qué había sido producto de la fiebre.

Elsa estuvo aturdida unos segundos, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos para intentar calmar el dolor que sentía. Al palparse el pelo, se dio cuenta que tenía una venda que le cubría el lado derecho de la cabeza y parte de la frente. Quizás el dolor se debía al golpe.

No tardó en llegar de nuevo la mujer que la atendió aquella mañana.

—¡Elsa! —se sorprendió al verla sentada en la cama—. Túmbate, tranquila.

Elsa negó con la mano, pidiéndole a aquella amable mujer que la dejara incorporarse, que necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

—¿Dónde está mi hermana? —preguntó.

—La princesa Anna está reunida con el consejo—le explicó.

—¿Se ha reunido el consejo? —aquello la puso nerviosa—. Ayúdame a levantarme, tenemos que declarar el estado de emergencia.

Elsa se agarró a los brazos de la mujer para intentar salir de la cama, pero ella la retuvo, intentando no sujetarla con demasiada fuerza, debido a sus heridas.

—Majestad—le imploró la mujer—, cálmese, no puede levantarse.

Elsa seguía resistiéndose a la mujer.

—Por favor, iré con o sin su ayuda— dictaminó decidida la reina.

La mujer tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Bueno, déjame al menos que la ayude a vestirse primero.

Elsa se dejó ayudar por aquella mujer llamada Miranda. Al parecer era la mujer de uno de los guardias, la cual se encontraba en el castillo la noche del ataque atendiendo a un soldado enfermo de neumonía. Miranda no se dedicaba profesionalmente a la medicina, pero desde hacía años se había corrido el rumor por Arendelle de su buena mano para coser heridas y poco a poco fue especializándose en las labores de cuidado de enfermos. Ahora, atrapada en el castillo junto al resto, llevaba días sin dormir cuidando de enfermos y heridos, pero sobre todo prestando atención diaria a la reina Elsa, quien había estado a punto de morir de agotamiento.

Elsa por su parte tomó uso de toda su obstinación para ponerse en pie y salir de la cama, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil debido a sus heridas. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado y arañado, siendo esto más notable en las rodillas y las manos, las cuales las tenía prácticamente en carne viva. Miranda le había incluso vendado las manos con unas gasas de aceite y aloe vera, procurando que estas cicatrizaran lo antes posible. También le había vendado el lado derecho de la cabeza, donde le había cosido una herida no demasiado profunda que todavía no había cicatrizado del todo y que hacía lucir su frente hinchada y morada. La reina también tenía varios hematomas por el cuerpo, pero el dolor dependía de la zona en donde estos se encontraban.

Ponerse en pie fue una de las tareas más difíciles a las que la reina se había enfrentado hasta ahora, sintiendo que se desmallaría por el esfuerzo. Miranda la ayudó a vestirse, evitando ponerle el corsé y las bajeras de la falda para no rozar las magulladuras. Elsa también le pidió que le trenzara el pelo, ya que era bien sabido que no estaba bien visto en el reino que las mujeres llevaran el cabello suelto, símbolo de sensualidad y desobediencia. Cuando la mujer terminó de vestirla, Elsa le pidió que la ayudara a llegar hasta el consejo. No obstante, y pese a que no tenía nada roto, Elsa no podía dar ni un paso sola. Miranda se la cargó al hombro, intentando mantenerla de pie, pero la reina se contraía de dolor por el estómago. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos cuando la bilis le subió por el esófago, pero no se permitió llorar ni vomitar. Se irguió, respiró hondo y paso a paso, echó a caminar.

El castillo de Arendelle era sin duda un palacio enorme, lleno de instancias y recovecos infinitos que las princesas conocían de memoria. No obstante, a Elsa le costó un poco ubicarse cuando descubrió que todas las habitaciones y los pasillos estaban repletos de gente y heridos que se movían de un lado a otro. Elsa imaginó que Anna habría abierto las puertas para proteger a todos los ciudadanos, pero no se imaginó que podrían encontrarse en ese estado. Por todo el pasillo se oían llantos de niños y enfermos, además del sonido de gente que buscaba a sus familiares.

—¿Cuántas bajas hemos tenido? —preguntó la reina, con el corazón encogido.

Miranda hubiese preferido no contestarle, pero la reina merecía saber a qué se enfrentaban.

—No hay un recuento exacto—explicó—, ya que hay muchos desaparecidos, pero creemos que actualmente hay unos trescientos habitantes, entre adultos y niños.

Elsa pensó que se le había parado el corazón al escuchar eso.

—Trescientos…—repitió en voz baja mientras perdía las fuerzas.

Miranda empleó más fuerza para sostenerla mientras Elsa se apoyaba a la pared. Aquella cifra era menos de la mitad de los habitantes de Arendelle. En ese momento, cuando pensó que se caería, una fuerza más poderosa que sus poderes instó a Elsa a continuar. La ira.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El consejo de Arendelle no se había reunido como de costumbre en el salón de actos, sino que se habían trasladado al ala este del castillo, a una de las pequeñas habitaciones donde Elsa y Anna solían jugar de pequeñas. La inestable situación de reino hacía que la mayoría de las salas fueran requisadas para los enfermos y las familias. El consejo, huyendo del bullido, se había ocultado entre aquellas paredes para evitar que alguien pudiera oírles y mucho menos conocer la situación desesperanzadora en la que se encontraban.

—No podemos seguir esperando confiar nuestra seguridad a unos bárbaros—gritó el coronel Rostón.

—Bárbaros cuya ayuda no sabemos si recibiremos—agregó el teniente Riell.

—No tenemos otra opción—se defendió Anna, que ocupaba el asiento de Elsa en la mesa—. Ese maestro de dragones es la única opción que tenemos de vencer a esas bestias.

Anna miró a Kristoff, buscando alguna mirada de apoyo en la mesa.

—Ya le dijimos, su majestad—expresó de nuevo del coronel—, que fue imprudente enviar ese mensaje a los vikingos. No es consciente del peligro que esto supone si hemos confesado a amigos de nuestros enemigos que nos encontramos en una situación de debilidad extrema.

Anna se sentía impotente. Había actuado lo mejor que creyó conveniente, pensando en su pueblo y las opciones que este tenía de sobrevivir a más ataques.

La noche que Arendelle prendió en llamas, Anna mandó a Kristoff y Olaf al bosque en busca de los Trolls en un desesperado intento de encontrar una respuesta para vencer a aquellos demonios voladores. Los Trolls fueron quienes leyeron en las piedras que la única manera de acabar con aquel mal sería con la ayuda del maestro de dragones, el primer hombre en establecer la paz entre humanos y dragones.

Por esta razón, envió un barco en su búsqueda, para traerle hasta Arendelle en pos de encontrar una solución. No obstante, había pasado prácticamente una semana y empezaba a pensar que o bien no existía tal maestro de dragones o bien la ayuda nunca llegaría.

—Con mis respetos —dijo Kristoff—, no tenemos nada que perder si esa es la situación en la que nos encontramos—le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a Anna—. Igualmente, una muralla de hielo cubre Arendelle —expuso—, si vienen en son de guerra no llegarán muy lejos.

—Nuestra reina está muy débil—opinó el teniente—, la muralla no resistirá si ella no mejora.

El teniente Riell, pese a su juventud, había demostrado gran coraje durante la batalla, pero su desmesurado sentido de la responsabilidad le hacía desestimar cualquier plan guiado por agentes mágicos o corazonadas.

—Mi hermana está mejor— dijo con firmeza—, la muralla aguantará y vosotros mismos podréis juzgar al maestro de dragones cuando llegue.

—Si es que llega…

Anna lanzó una mirada de odio al legislador, quien había soltado ese comentario.

—Llegará— no iba a dejarse intimidar por ellos—, y si no lo hace encontraremos otra solución.

—Dígame princesa Anna—el legislador se echó hacia atrás en su silla, juntando las manos—, ¿con qué piensa negociar con los vikingos?

Anna no entendió la pregunta.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Pues me refiero que qué piensa darle a cambio de su ayuda. Tengo entendido que se dedican a saquear islas y conquistar nuevos territorios. —Anna palideció al escuchar esto—. Tendrá que ser algo muy jugoso para que no se queden con Arendelle una vez derroten al tal Drago… ¿O pensaba que nos ayudarían porque creen en la justicia?

Anna pudo notar cómo algunos en la mesa se reían por lo bajo, achacando todo aquello a su falta de madurez e inocencia. En el fondo leía en sus caras que la tomaban por tonta por ser una mujer. Ninguno de aquellos hombres había digerido todavía que Arendelle tenía una reina y una princesa en el poder, pesara lo que les pesara.

—Claro que sé cómo funciona el mundo… —dijo dubitativa, pero sin dejarse amedrentar—. Pero no creo que haya nada mejor que ofrecerles que la amistad entre reinos y más teniendo en cuenta que se aliarían con una reina mágica de hielo.

La mayoría se miraron, poco convencidos.

—La reina Elsa no es que haya demostrado ser de gran ayuda en esta situación… —volvió a quejarse el legislador—. Y más teniendo en cuenta que después de una semana sigue en cama.

En ese momento, las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par, entrando una fría corriente de aire cuya fuerza abrió también las ventanas de la habitación. El legislador se colocó de nuevo recto en su silla, enmudeciendo, como todos en la sala. Elsa, pese a estar cubierta de heridas, tenía la mirada fría y decidida. Miranda estaba al fondo ya que la reina le había dicho que quería mostrarse de pie por sí sola, aunque para ello se apoyara en los pomos de ambas puertas.

—La reina de Arendelle ya no está en cama, señor legislador—dijo hablando sobre sí misma, con un tono severo—. Y lleguen o no esos vikingos, no voy a permitir que ese monstruo destruya Arendelle, cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capi! **

**Sé que posiblemente es el más burocrático de todos, pero era necesario para presentar el conflicto. **

**Los trajes de volar de Hipo y Astrid son los trajes de HTTYD3, por si no quedó muy claro. **

**Y nada, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y también a los que os animéis a dejar un comentario. **

**Muchos besos y felices fiestas! **


	4. ARENDELLE Y LA CÚPULA DE HIELO

**Muy buenas! **

**WOW! MIL GRACIAS A TODXS!**

** Estoy muy contenta con todas las visitas que recibe el fic a diario. Y mil gracias también por haberos atrevido a dejarme algún comentario, me hace mucha ilusión saber que os entusiasma la historia tanto como a mí. Al final del capi contestaré a las reviews ;). **

**Tengo que decir que me ha costado más de lo que pensaba escribir este capítulo, ya que hice una primera versión que se me quedó algo floja y en la reescritura lo amplié tanto que finalmente he decidido dividirlo en dos. ¿Lo malo? Que quizás el capi es un poco aburrido y sirve más bien para nexo del siguiente. ¿Lo bueno? Que el capi 4 ya está prácticamente escrito y es algo taquicardico. **

**Así que nada, espero que lo disfrutéis y que os preparéis para lo que se avecina! **

**XoXo**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: ARENDELLE Y LA CÚPULA DE HIELO**

.

.

.

.

El consejo de vikingos llevaba días viajando. Sólo hacían tres pausas al día, dos de ellas para que descansaran los dragones y comer algo y una última para dormir. Hasta ahora habían evitado las poblaciones y los reinos cercanos, pernoctando casi siempre en bosques o islotes deshabitados. Todavía no estaban muy seguros de si aquel viaje no era más que una trampa, pero al menos, de ser así, no se expondrían tan fácilmente. No podían correr el riesgo de delatar su posición a los espías de Drago, si es que éste realmente los estaba buscando.

Después de días de viaje, muchos de los miembros del consejo tenían el ánimo nublado, ya que no acostumbran a volar tantas horas y el agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en ellos. Hipo y el niño, Finn, parecían ser los únicos que estaban disfrutando realmente aquel viaje.

El vikingo estaba maravillado por la belleza de aquellos paisajes. Le sorprendía ver lo diferente que era el color del cielo a medida que se acercaban a Arendelle. También cambiaron las nubes, el clima y los árboles, cada vez más altos y robustos; y las montañas, blancas y altivas. No obstante, lo que más le impactó fue la dimensión del continente. A medida que avanzaban, las islas aumentaban sus dimensiones y su cercanía las unas a las otras, como si al final de aquel viaje acabaran uniéndose todas juntas en una isla enorme que pudiera hospedar varios pueblos. Aquella idea le fascinaba. ¿Cómo convivirían distintas tribus en una sola isla? ¿Serían pacíficos o lucharían por la tierra?

De haber ido solo o con los jinetes, sin duda hubiese explorado aquellas tierras y se hubiese infiltrado entre las gentes de sus pueblos, para observarles y estudiar sus costumbres. Sin embargo, nada era tan idílico y tenía que conformarse con tomar notas y hacer algunos dibujos mientras escuchaba las quejas de fondo de todos los del consejo. Pues, si los vikingos de costumbre peleaban, los vikingos aburridos, hambrientos y cansados podrían matarse los unos a los otros solo por romper la monotonía. Así fue cómo Hipo pasó horas escuchándoles gritar y discutir sobre temas sin importancia; como sobre quien sabía más o no cocinar la anguila o quien entrenaba mejor o peor a su dragón. También hablaron sobre Arendelle, tema que realmente interesaba al vikingo. Le fascinaba y aterraba por igual la idea de un ser con poderes mágicos. Algunos decían que esto se debía a que la reina había nacido bruja; otros, por el contrario, decían simplemente fue maldecida —o bendecida, depende de quien lo contara— por seres mágicos, fuente de la cual extraía sus poderes. No obstante, el tema más polémico sin duda fue el de las creencias religiosas de Arendelle. Hipo se cansó de escucharles así que no prestó demasiada atención, pero le parecía extraña la idea de tener un solo Dios que además pudiera intervenir en los hombres con una relación casi de esclavismo. De todos modos, sus Dioses tampoco eran mejores, así que decidió dedicarse a dibujar mientras discutían.

Al caer la noche decidieron parar en una de las montañas próximas a Arendelle. Al fondo ya podía divisarse las luces del reino mágico reflejadas en una especie de burbuja de hielo que cubría el castillo y que brillaba con luz candente, reflejando en el cielo colores que inspiraban miedo y magia. Estoico, como sabio líder, pensó que lo mejor sería llegar a la mañana, ya que dada la oscuridad podrían tomarles por enemigos. Nadie se opuso a aquella decisión y sin pensarlo demasiado acamparon en un claro del bosque.

Lo primero que hicieron nada más bajar de los dragones fue discutir. Hipo, acostumbrado ya, acarició a su dragón con cariño, el cual parecía agotado. No le gustaba ver así a Desdentao, así que le pidió que descansara, dejándolo hecho un ovillo en el suelo, acurrucado. Mientras todos seguían gritando, Hipo, con su naturaleza curiosa, observó cómo el niño de Arendelle se alejaba ladera arriba y lo siguió.

—Así que esta es tu casa, ¿no? —le dijo finalmente Hipo a Finn, quien lo había alcanzado en lo alto de la colina mientras observaba taciturno el horizonte.

Los vikingos por su parte seguían peleando de fondo, mientras discutían cómo iban a repartir las tiendas aquella noche y quién se iba a quedar con qué manta. También peleaban sobre la idea de hacer o no fuego. Estoico se opuso, pero el frío era devastador por lo que se abrió un referéndum a mano alzada sobre si encender fuego o no y quién haría guardia.

El niño se tomó un momento para responder, terminando simplemente por asentir.

—¿Esa cúpula de hielo siempre ha estado ahí? —preguntó Hipo, recordando las palabras de terror de la princesa Anna en su carta.

El niño negó, confirmando las sospechas del vikingo.

—Se están protegiendo… —dedujo—, ¿sabes cómo podremos entrar?

—La reina Elsa—respondió el niño.

—¿La reina Elsa? —contestó Hipo con una pregunta—, ¿abrirá la cúpula para dejarnos pasar?

El niño volvió a asentir, pero luego añadió:

—A los vikingos sí, pero no dejará pasar a los dragones.

Ante esto Hipo frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—Nuestros dragones no son malos—expuso.

—Ella piensa que los dragones son malos—explicó el niño.

—Bueno—dijo Hipo agachándose y colocándose a la altura del niño—, le enseñaremos que se equivoca y les ayudaremos a no tener miedo de ellos.

—Yo ya no tengo miedo—afirmó Finn.

Hipo le sonrió con ternura.

—Pero tú es que eres muy valiente.

El niño se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón. Hipo no pudo evitar reírse. Se incorporó y oteó el horizonte. Nunca había estado tan nervioso por llegar a ninguna parte. De alguna forma él mismo podía sentir la naturaleza mágica de aquellas tierras y esto le creaba cierto temor.

—Vamos—le dijo entonces al niño—. Aquí hace mucho frío y no queremos congelarnos.

Finn obedeció inmediatamente, pero Hipo se quedó allí arriba unos minutos más, observando la cúpula de hielo. ¿Realmente Drago se había hecho tan poderoso como para desafiar a una criatura mágica? Sólo pensarlo le dio escalofríos, llevándose las manos a sus brazos y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos para calentarlas. Fue ahí cuando se sorprendió de encontrar algo. Con cuidado sacó aquella rugosidad de su bolsillo, encontrando un trozo de papel mal doblado. Lo abrió y no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta al ver su contenido. Sin duda Astrid dibujaba fatal. ¿Cuándo le había metido ese papel ahí?

Aquella nota contenía un autorretrato de ella misma sobre su dragón, con el hacha en alto con y una inscripción que decía así: "Ten cuidado Haddock. No me hagas ir al mismísimo Valhala a por ti. Nos vemos pronto. Te quiere, Astrid."

Hipo sonrió como un tonto. La caligrafía de Astrid era espantosa, como la de todos los vikingos, pero sus dibujos no dejaban de sorprenderle. Siempre tenía que mirarlos varias veces para entenderlos y esto le encantaba.

—Qué idiota…—dijo para sí, guardando aquel papel en su bolsillo, todavía sonriendo, pero con cierta preocupación.

La temperatura había descendido considerablemente con el atardecer y la hierba de aquella colina estaba húmeda por el rocío. Sin duda al alba todo aquello amanecería nevado.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¡Anna! —gritó Kristoff al ver a la princesa fuera del castillo, en el patio exterior.

Anna seguía mirando con preocupación al cielo oculto bajo la cúpula de hielo. Kristoff se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera con este frío? —le preguntó al notarla helada—. Llevo buscándote un buen rato.

Anna no dijo nada, simplemente se abrazó al chico, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Estas bien? —se sorprendió él de su reacción.

Anna negó contra su pecho, sin decir palabra.

—Vamos dentro, ¿vale?

Anna asintió, dejándose llevar por el chico, pero echando una última mirada al cielo.

—Vendrán—dijo él con convicción—. Ya oíste a los Trolls, nuestro enemigo también es el enemigo del maestro de Dragones. Nos necesitamos.

—Elsa no mejora—dijo de repente Anna, conteniendo cualquier expresión.

Kristoff bajó la mirada y la apretó en su regazo.

—Esa cosa que creó para protegernos la está debilitando—explicó a Kristoff—. Hoy no ha podido ni levantarse de la cama.

—Tu hermana es muy fuerte Ana—dijo él reconfortante, mirándola a los ojos—. Elsa saldrá de esta y la ayuda llegará pronto, estoy seguro.

Anna se sintió aliviada por sus palabras, pero en la cabeza de Kristoff todavía seguían resonando las palabras de Trolls.

Aquella fatídica noche, él, Sven y Olaf partieron en busca de los Trolls para pedir ayuda y protección. Ellos fueron quienes conjugaron a las piedras para buscar la forma de encontrar aquello con lo que derrotar al jinete sanguinario y su dragón inmortal. Fue ahí, cuando la magia del bosque les reveló que solo el maestro de dragones podría salvarles. Y estas mismas palabras fue las que transmitió a la princesa y a la corte.

Lo que no le había dicho a Anna todavía es que los Trolls vieron algo más en las piedras: que la paz sería sellada con un pacto de sangre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El sol todavía no había salido entre las montañas cuando el consejo vikingo se puso en pie. El cielo ya había clareado y las cenizas de una hoguera ponían fin a la gélida y silenciosa noche. Estoico fue el primero en salir de su tienda y preparar su silla de montar. Junto a él se unieron el resto de vikingos. La temperatura había descendido considerablemente y algunos copos de nieves se movían entre viento sin llegar a cuajar en la tierra embarrada.

Todos se movían de aquí para allá, atando cajas y empacando las tiendas. Hipo por su parte ayudó a Bocón a alimentar a los dragones y revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Llevaban una gran cantidad de alimentos, mantas y armas; demasiados para un viaje tan largo y era cierto que los dragones parecían agotados. Las marcas de las correas comenzaban a dañar a algunas especies que se quejaban por las ataduras y que intentaban librarse de ellas a mordiscos. Hipo los tranquilizó untando aceite y ceniza en sus rozaduras, pero comprendió que aquella situación tenía que acabar por el bien de sus dragones. Acarició con cariño la cabeza de una Nadder mortífera de color naranja y amarillo que se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro. Respiraba con dificultad, posiblemente por el frío y la falta de descanso.

—Tranquila chica—le susurró a la dragona—. Ya no queda nada, te prometo que descansarás como te mereces en unas horas.

Hipo escuchó entonces la llamada de su padre, que los instaba a reunirse a todos juntos en el centro de aquel campamento improvisado.

—Vikingos—expresó para iniciar su discurso, materializando sus palabras en vaho—. Hoy es el gran día.

Los vikingos gruñeron algo ininteligible, como un vítore cansado.

—Arendelle ya se divisa a lo lejos y es hora de poner en marcha el plan fijado.

Pese a que Estoico ya explicó aquel plan durante la asamblea en Berk, este se había ido perfeccionando a lo largo del viaje. Tal y como les había pedido el niño, entrarían por tierra, ya que seguramente en el aire los ciudadanos solo verían dragones enemigos. No obstante, el plan de Estoico conllevaba también una división del grupo.

En primer lugar, irían los guerreros más experimentados y los más veteranos del consejo junto con Estoico. Y, unas horas más tarde en otra segunda tanda, les seguiría el resto. De este modo se aseguraría de que, si se trataba de una trampa, no los cogerían a todos y los más jóvenes y rápidos podrían volar de vuelta a Berk a pedir ayuda.

La señal de paz sería el hondear de una bandera blanca desde el castillo. De no tenerla, les lanzarían una señal luminosa desde el castillo o, en caso de ser imposible, unas antorchas erguidas a la entrada del castillo. Si ninguna de estas tres cosas pasaba, debían temerse lo peor y tenían orden directa de retirarse a Berk.

Hipo coincidía en que era un buen plan, sino fuera porque su padre no le había dejado ir junto a él. Le había dicho que por su seguridad debía ir en la segunda unidad. Quiso quejarse, pero en el fondo comprendía que él era el más rápido de los jinetes y que no le serviría de ayuda a su padre si lo capturaban también.

—Dicho esto—terminó Estoico de repasar el plan—, ¡en marcha!

—¿Y qué pasa con el niño? —dijo de repente Gervasio, el más anciano del consejo.

Estoico sabía que ese conflicto saldría tarde o temprano.

—Vendrá con nosotros—expresó rotundo.

Gervasio no pareció estar de acuerdo.

—Me parece una imprudencia Estoico—expuso, señalándole con su Hacha la cual llevaba un rato intentándose acomodar en el cinturón—. El niño es lo único con lo que podemos negociar.

—Si llegamos hasta sus tierras sin el mensajero pensarán que lo hemos matado—explicó Estoico—. No pienso iniciar una guerra estúpida. El niño es una carta de paz.

—Ya…— dijo Gervasio—, pero también es la única cosa con la que podríamos negociar si nos capturan. Es el perfecto rehén.

Al escuchar esto Hipo no tardó en intervenir, sobre todo porque notó que Finn estaba escuchando toda aquella conversación y se apretaba asustado contra la pierna de palo de Bocón, quien lo acogió en su regazo.

—Ah no, no —se interpuso Hipo entre el hombre y su padre—. No vamos a tener ningún rehén—sentenció—. Como bien ha expresado mi padre, venimos en son de paz y así es como queremos que nos vean. No sabemos si se trata de una trampa o no, pero somos astutos y tenemos dragones—explicó—. Nosotros no somos nuestros enemigos y no voy a permitir que actuemos como ellos.

Estoico suspiró agradecido al comprender que su hijo mantenía la cordura que todo líder que quisiera proteger a su pueblo debía tener. No obstante, también sabía que el viejo consejo no aprobaba demasiado la manera pacífica que tenía de actuar ante todo.

—Ya me diréis que os lo advertí cuando nos capturen— terminó Gervasio, marchándose fanfarrón hacia su dragón.

Los vikingos, que seguían agrupados empezaron a dispersarse y a subir a sus dragones. Estoico se acercó a su hijo.

—No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez si nos capturan—le dijo de repente.

—No creo que tenga que ir a rescatarte a ningún sitio… —respondió Hipo con tranquilidad.

Estoico asintió, robusto. Apretó el hombro de su hijo a modo de despedida y se subió a su dragón.

—Nos vemos en unas horas—le dijo casi autoritario—. No salgáis antes.

El resto de vikingos se había acercado a despedir al primer grupo, compuesto por Estoico, Bocón, el pequeño Finn, Patón, Gervasio y Alea. El resto les seguiría después.

—Ten cuidado papá—le dijo Hipo casi en un susurro a su padre, quien asintió con entereza y cariño hacia su hijo.

Los vikingos despidieron a sus compatriotas y rápidamente comenzaron a prepararlo todo para su propia partida. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a divisarse en el cielo, mezclados con destellos lilas y azules de su reflejo en el hielo. El sol tardaría todavía unas horas en posicionarse en lo alto del cielo, pero igualmente debían ir preparándose.

Lo primero que hicieron fue volver a encender el fuego, ya que el frío gélido les estaba congelando los músculos y los dedos. Hipo obligó a todo el mundo a llevarse algo al estómago para entrar en calor y reponer fuerzas. Apenas tenía relación con los vikingos que estaban a su lado, pero como buen líder intentó hacer piña. Les pidió que se sentaran un rato y descansaran un poco más antes de ponerse en marcha, ya que necesitarían fuerzas tanto si todo salía bien como si salía mal.

Tras esto hizo recuento de las provisiones y puso a punto a los dragones. Desdentao no se separó de él en toda la mañana, yendo de un lado a otro junto al vikingo. El dragón parecía estar más nervioso que de costumbre, pero Hipo lo achacó a su instinto de supervivencia al encontrarse en un entorno desconocido. Además, los furia nocturna no era bueno amigos del frío, por lo que realmente su amigo necesitaba moverse para no congelarse.

—Sí, yo también tengo frío—le dijo Hipo a Desdentado cuando este empezó a lamerle las manos con las cuales intentaba atar el nudo de una cuerda sin éxito—, pero no es necesario…

Hipo se limpió la saliva del dragón en su traje y siguió atando cajas. Estaba buscando la mejor manera de calibrar el peso, para no hacer daño a los dragones.

—Jefe Hipo—le llamó una voz de mujer.

Hipo se volteó para ver a Briel, la jefa de artillería.

—El sol está ascendiendo, ¿deberíamos ir preparándonos?

Hipo alzó la vista y comprobó que tenía razón.

—Sí—le confirmó—. Borrad también cualquier rastro que pueda delatarnos.

La segunda tanda de vikingos peinó la zona hasta hacer desaparecer la más mínima huella que pudiera revelar que alguien había hecho noche en aquellas montañas. Todos se subieron a sus dragones y comprobaron que nada estuviese fuera de lugar.

La temperatura había mejorado pero el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de nubes que indicaban tormenta. A lo lejos se divisaba Arendelle y su bella cúpula de hielo. Hipo calculó que no tardarían más de dos hora en llegar. En silencio dio la señal a los demás vikingos de alzar el vuelo y con la gracia de los pájaros conquistaron el cielo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Anna agarraba una taza de té de caliente entre sus manos mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo de su hermana. El único ruido que inundaba la estancia era un tintineo mecánico que manaba del fondo de la sala, donde Miranda preparaba algún tipo de ungüento en un mortero. Para Anna aquel sonido casi formaba parte ya del ambiente natural de aquella sala. Elsa había mejorado un poco en los últimos días, pero seguía muy débil. La herida de su cabeza ya no estaba hinchada y los puntos se había cerrado casi por completo. Su cuerpo, sin embargo, seguía malherido y completamente magullado.

Desde su irrupción el día de la reunión del consejo apenas se había levantado de la cama, como si necesitara recuperar fuerzas de manera acelerada por lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación. La reina de hielo había dejado claras sus intenciones de proteger a su pueblo a toda costa y había declarado el estado de emergencia, comenzando por racionar la comida y ofrecer a todo el mundo ropas y mantas limpias. También había reforzado las guardias y duplicado el número de relevos diarios, para que todo el mundo pudiera descansar y reponer fuerzas por si se avecinaba lo peor. Otras de las medidas que tomó fue planificar una ruta de huida para los niños en caso de que Drago volviera a atacar. De esta forma al menos los niños podrían escapar al bosque.

Desde entonces, la reina solo se levantaba dos veces de la cama para comer y poco más; y salvo por las noches, la fiebre parecía haber dejado de visitarla.

Anna miraba su té pensativa cuando de repente una irrupción rompió la monotonía de la sala. Era un guardia de la corte. Anna se levantó de inmediato y Elsa se despertó confusa.

—Princesa, reina—expresó en un saludo nervioso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se apresuró en responder Anna.

—Hemos divisado algo en el cielo.

Anna se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello.

—Creemos que debe venir a verlo—expresó.

—Vamos—dijo para sorpresa de ambos Elsa, quien se irguió en la cama.

El guardia, avergonzado al ver a la reina en ropa de cama, asintió y agachó la cabeza.

—Anna ve con él— le ordenó—. Voy en un segundo.

Anna asintió y salió corriendo tras el guardia.

La princesa sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca. No estaban preparados para otro ataque de dragones. No podía ser. Arendelle no resistiría.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo seguía la ruta marcada pensativo. Arendelle ya se divisaba con claridad. Salvo por una pequeña conversación de fondo, todos volaban en silencio. El vikingo miró a sus compañeros y luego a sus dragones, comprendiendo que necesitaban descansar urgentemente.

Aunque todo el mundo en Berk tuviera su propio dragón, no todos los vikingos acostumbraban a volar tantas horas. En aquel momento echó de menos estar en compañía de los jinetes. Ellos estaban hechos de otra pasta, eran curiosos y temerarios por naturaleza, algo que hacía de cualquier viaje una aventura. No obstante, en aquel momento Hipo solo vio personas cansadas que estaban hartas de volar.

De repente, Hipo notó cierto nerviosismo en Desdentado, quien irguió sus orejas y tensó todo su cuerpo.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás bien amigo? —le dijo, acariciando su cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

Hipo alzó la mirada, preocupado. Las nubes prácticamente habían cerrado el cielo y lo que fue un día soleado se había transformado en un mar de grises y blancos.

Desdentao giró entonces la cabeza en dirección al bosque y sacó los dientes, desafiante.

—Tranquilo campeón…—intentó calmarlo—. ¿Has visto algo ahí?

Hipo intentaba afinar la vista, con dificultad. ¿Los estarían siguiendo? Por si acaso decidió actuar.

—Creo que Desdentao ha visto algo en el bosque—anunció al grupo—. Voy a asegurarme de que no nos estén siguiendo, continuad vosotros.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se alarmaron al escuchar aquel comentario. Estoico jamás les perdonaría si algo le pasara a su hijo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de rechistar, puesto que Hipo y Desdentao ya giraban en el aire y descendían hacia el bosque.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Anna corría por los pasillos del castillo y descendía acelerada por las escaleras de la entrada central. Junto al guardia atravesó el gran hall que estaba repleto de mesas y sillas donde algunos grupos se reunían para recibir su dosis diaria de comida. Anna casi se tropieza con una mujer, pero logró esquivarla en el último momento. Apresurada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora consiguió llegar hasta el jardín interior donde varios guardias señalaban al cielo.

—¡Coronel Roston! —expresó como pudo al ver al coronel mirar a través de un catalejo.

—Princesa…—dijo él cortés—¿Y la reina Elsa?

Anna intentó recuperar el aire, mientras se erguía.

—Ya viene—fue lo único que alumbró a decir—¿Son malas noticias?

El coronel torció el gesto. Anna se apresuró a mirar al cielo. La figura enorme de un dragón se movía en círculos sobre la cúpula de hielo. 'Qué raro', pensó al verlo solo.

—Compruébelo usted misma—dijo ofreciéndole el catalejo.

Anna aceptó con ímpetu y se llevó el objeto al ojo izquierdo. Aquella figura solitaria era sin duda un dragón, pero no se parecía a las bestias que los atacaron aquella terrible noche. Se movía torpe en el cielo y llevaba a dos jinetes. Anna intentó enfocar mejor la vista, viendo que levantaban una bandera blanca. Eran un hombre gordo rubio y un niño.

—¡FINN! —gritó de alegría, tanto que casi se pone a llorar.

Con un golpe en el pecho le devolvió el catalejo al coronel Roston.

—¡Es el maestro de dragones! —exclamó entusiasmada, mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire, devolviéndoles la señal—¡Han venido!

—Princesa Anna, no se precipite —recordó el coronel—. Podría ser una trampa.

—Cierto Anna—dijo una voz al fondo.

La princesa se giró para ver salir por las puertas del castillo a su hermana Elsa ayudada de Miranda y un bastón blanco. La reina de hielo se había recogido el pelo trenzado y llevaba un vestido que recordaba al de su coronación. También llevaba guantes y Anna comprendió que Elsa no quería mostrar sus heridas a nadie, como si por mantenerlas ocultas no estuvieran ahí.

El coronel le acercó el catalejo a Elsa, quien pudo comprobar con sus ojos que en lo alto del cielo volaba un dragón naranja con un hombre rubio y gordo y Finn, uno de los hijos de Joseph el herrero. Elsa recordó que no pudo salvarles y ver a aquel niño vivo supuso un gran alivio, y más cuando se enteró que se había metido de polizón entre los mensajeros de Anna.

—¿Qué hacemos majestad? —preguntó cauto el coronel.

—Respondamos a su señal—sentenció la reina.

Elsa mandó que varios guardias prendieran algunas antorchas y las movieran para que pudieran verlo desde arriba. Ambos parecieron comprender ya que el dragón empezó a hacer señas y descendió hacia la entrada del castillo.

La cúpula de hielo cubría por completo el castillo y parte del puente. Gracias justo a este puente que separaba el castillo del resto del fiordo sobre el que se erguía Arendelle, el palacio se había convertido en un lugar perfectamente estratégico para protegerse. La cúpula alcanzaba hasta prácticamente la mitad del puente, por lo que Elsa pidió que bajaran las puertas de la muralla del castillo, sabiendo que así podría ver a sus enemigos en el puente sin exponerse al peligro.

Elsa apretó los puños mientras abrían las puertas, sintiendo gran nerviosismo. No dejaría que su pueblo corriera peligro.

Un gran corrillo de gente salió también del palacio y se agrupó a ver qué estaba pasando.

—Que todos se queden atrás—ordenó Elsa al coronel quien ordenó a su vez a sus guaridas que formaran una muralla humana entre los campesinos y la entrada de la muralla.

A Anna se le cortó la respiración cuando la puerta se abrió por completo y un grupo de vikingos y dragones se mostraron tras ella. Aquellos seres eran enormes y robustos y el simple hecho de encontrarles pacíficamente junto a aquellas bestias los hacían lucir como una amenaza inminente. De repente, el dragón que estaba en el cielo aterrizó, haciendo que todos los presentes dentro de la cúpula echaran un paso atrás, incluso sabiendo que estaban protegidos por el muro de hielo. Elsa intentó mostrarse impasible, pero el temor invadió cada poro de su cuerpo. Anna fue la única que reaccionó al ver cómo del dragón descendía el pequeño Finn. El pequeño fue ayudado por el hombre a bajar. Aquel vikingo tenía una pinta horrible. Le faltaba una mano y un pie y apenas tenía dientes en la boca. Sin embargo, el niño le sonreía y él le devolvía la sonrisa, instándolo a que se acercara a los suyos. Finn asintió y echó a correr hacia la muralla de hielo, la cual tocó con las manos. Anna también corrió hacia él, agachándose para colocar sus manos frente a las suyas, al otro lado del hielo.

—¡Finn! —dijo emocionada la princesa —¡Ábrele Elsa! —miró a su hermana.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer. ¿Podría fiarse de los vikingos? Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. La reina alzó la mirada a los vikingos y respiró hondo. Con cuidado se quitó un guante, mostrando una mano completamente vendada y con los dedos llenos de heridas. Con ella apuntó a la muralla de hielo y con un gesto rápido, el hielo donde se encontraba el niño desapareció, haciendo que éste cayera prácticamente sobre los brazos de Anna, quien lo apretó con fuerza. Tras esto Elsa volvió a cerrar el hielo, para evitar sorpresas.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir ante la llegada del niño ileso. Elsa volvió a ponerse el guante e intentó disimular el agotamiento que algo tan sencillo le había causado. Tras esto se acercó también al niño y se acercó para ver que estaba de una pieza.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo poniéndose a su altura—. ¿Te han hecho daño?

El niño negó.

—Son amigos—respondió el pequeño—. Me han traído a casa.

Elsa se abrazó al pequeño.

—Ya estás a salvo—le aseguró—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Nos atacaron y destruyeron el barco—explicó el niño, un poco confuso—. No recuerdo apenas nada, solo sé que me encontraron en la arena y me salvaron.

El niño señaló a los vikingos que seguían al otro lado de la cúpula.

—Vienen a ayudarnos reina Elsa.

El niño tenía los ojos iluminados de alegría y Anna comprendió que aquello que decía era cierto.

—Elsa—le dijo a su hermana—. El bosque ha escuchado nuestras plegarias, son la ayuda que esperábamos.

Elsa no parecía tan convenida. Al contrario que su hermana, no era la primera vez que trataba con islas vecinas y comprendía que nadie a ayudaba a nadie a cambio de nada. Siempre había un interés y no sabía si Arendelle podía pagarlo.

Elsa se levantó con la ayuda de Anna y les habló a sus súbditos.

—Está bien—expresó en voz alta—. Vamos a permitir la entrada de los vikingos en Arendelle—proclamó.

Se giró hacia sus guardias y con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el coronel mandó que todos estuvieran en alerta. Los guardias alzaron los escudos y levantaron las espadas. Elsa se volvió hacia los vikingos y quitándose ambos guantes hizo uso de su magia para abrir una vez más la cúpula de hielo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo volaba bajo junto a Desdentao, quien miraba en todas direcciones. El vikingo hacia lo mismo, intentando ver qué era aquello que estaba percibiendo su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro que has visto algo, campeón? —preguntó Hipo a su dragón al ver que no encontraban nada.

De repente Desdentao pareció oler algo y descendió precipitándose entre los árboles. Hipo se tapó la cara con el brazo mientras las ramas le golpeaban.

—¡Eh! —le gritó—¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!?

Entonces se detuvieron en seco, encontrándose con que los árboles habían desaparecido. Hipo tuvo que parpadear varias veces. Le escocían los ojos del zarandeo con las ramas. Fue entonces cuando se percató que parte del bosque había sido quemado y los árboles talados.

—Dioses… —maldijo asombrado por la imagen de aquel lugar lleno de nieve negra por la ceniza.

Ambos descendieron un poco más hasta encontrarse volando prácticamente a ras del suelo.

—¿Quién ha podido hacer esto? —preguntó al aire Hipo.

'Drago'. Fue la primera respuesta que llegó a su mente. Aquel lugar no le daba buena espina. Lo mejor sería regresar y avisar a su padre cuando de repente Desdentao comenzó a detener el vuelo, sabiendo Hipo que quería aterrizar. Intentó hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero el dragón no se dejó doblegar en su decisión, así que Hipo terminó por acceder. Con cuidado bajaron sobre aquella nieve pantanosa. Desdentao buscaba en la nieve algo que Hipo no lograba entender. Al cabo de un rato, pudo comprobar que su amigo estaba desenterrando algo. De un salto se bajó de la montura y agarró con las manos aquello que habían encontrado.

—Escamas de dragón… —dijo Hipo, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño cristal que usaba a modo de lupa.

Casi grita de la sorpresa cuando miró de cerca aquella escama negra y blanca.

—No puede ser…

Luego miró a Desdentao, quien compartía su expresión.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Kristoff consiguió hacerse hueco entre la gente cuando Elsa abrió un paso en la cúpula a los vikingos. No obstante, por su seguridad, los guardias no le dejaron pasar.

El primero en entrar de todos ellos fue Estoico, con su gran porte y anchura y su larga y trenzada barba pelirroja. Tenía una mirada pacífica y levantó las manos hasta la altura de su cadera en son de paz. Detrás le seguía el grupo de vikingos y sus dragones.

Elsa contemplaba con mirada altiva y dura a los vikingos, como si necesitara ganarse su respeto. Todo el mundo ahogó un grito al ver a los dragones, levantando el rumor entre la gente que empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Estoico fue el primero en hablar.

—Reina Elsa—declaró, haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, a modo de respeto.

Elsa hizo lo mismo.

—Bienvenido a Arendelle—expresó cordial—. Disculpe que no tenga conocimiento sobre a quién me dirijo.

Estoico sonrió. Ya se le había olvidado lo protocolarios que eran en aquellas tierras.

—Perdone mis modales majestad—se disculpó el vikingo con su acento tosco en nórdico—. Mi nombre es Estoico Haddock, también llamado Estoico el Inmenso, líder y jefe de isla Berk.

—Bienvenido a Arendelle señor Haddock, líder y jefe de isla Berk—respondió Elsa.

Luego, intentando no sonar maleducada, añadió:

—¿Qué le trae por nuestras tierras?

Estoico casi sonríe ante aquel paripé.

—Recibimos su mensaje de ayuda hace días y decidimos responder a él con nuestra presencia aquí hoy. Si los temores que acechaban vuestras palabras son ciertos, temo que todos nosotros nos encontremos en grave peligro.

A Estoico le sorprendió encontrar a la mismísima reina recibiéndole, ya que, según las palabras del niño, su reina estaba gravemente herida.

—Le estamos muy agradecidos su majestad—dijo de repente Anna hacia Estoico—. No sabe lo que esto significa para nosotros.

Elsa miró a su hermana incrédula por su osadía, pero no podía ponerla en evidencia.

—Comprendemos que han hecho un largo viaje y quizás quieran descansar.

Elsa iba a matarla.

—Agradecemos su calidez—expresó Estoico—. Llevamos días viajando y mis hombres y mujeres están agotados. Traemos también algunos menesteres como ofrenda—dijo señalando tras de sí—. Comprendemos que en una situación así pueden ser necesarios.

Elsa no se podía creer tanta amabilidad por parte de aquellas gentes a las que apenas conocía.

La situación era extraña, ya que las cálidas palabras de Anna parecían haber relajado la situación, pero todos los guardias seguían en alerta y nadie se había atrevido a dar un solo paso. Estoico escrutaba a la reina con detenimiento, como si por mirarla con atención pudiera ver su naturaleza mágica.

Fue entonces cuando Finn, que había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre llegó junto a otros niños que corrieron hacia los vikingos y sus dragones. Elsa casi grita de terror, intentando detenerlos, pero la risotada de otro vikingo la detuvo. El niño se había lanzado a los brazos del vikingo de una sola mano y un solo pie y éste lo había aupado en brazos.

—¡Os dije que tenía una sola mano! —gritó Finn al resto de niños.

Elsa seguía con cara de preocupación mientras una docena de niños se acercaban a los vikingos y sus dragones bajo el relato amistoso de Finn.

—No se preocupe reina Elsa, los niños—dijo el vikingo de repente—, nunca hacen caso a nadie.

Anna sonrió y decidió cerrar de una vez todo aquel protocolo.

—Por favor, no esperen aquí bajo el frío, pasen y caliéntense en el castillo—ofreció, agarrando la mano de su hermana.

Elsa pareció reaccionar ante aquello.

—Sí… —dijo de repente la reina, haciendo que los guardias bajaran sus armas—. Pasen por favor y siéntanse como en casa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

A Hipo le dolían las manos del frío, pero no se detuvo en su tarea de rebuscar en la nieve más y más escamas, siguiendo aquel rastro de barro y nieve.

—No puede ser… —seguía repitiéndose mientras caminaba aprisa por la nieve seguido de Desdentao.

De repente el dragón pareció oler algo y volvió a sacar los dientes. Hipo reaccionó con rapidez y desenfundó su espada de fuego. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. El vikingo respiraba completamente pausado, agudizando sus sentidos. Fue entonces cuando el dragón comenzó a moverse en la nieve. Hipo lo siguió sin bajar la guardia. A medida que avanzaban los árboles volvían a aparecer. Todos ellos también habían sido quemados, pero al menos seguían en pie. Solo podía tratarse de fuego de dragón, pensó Hipo; ya que en mitad de aquella nieve era imposible quemar nada.

Fue entonces cuando la nieve comenzó a tornarse roja. Hipo miró bajo sus pies, comprendiendo que lo que estaba pisando era sangre. Sangre fría y coagulaba bajo el hielo, formando un río helado que alimentaba la tierra y pudría los árboles que jamás volverían a nacer.

Desdentao lanzó un gran graznido que sacó a Hipo de su momentáneo estado de shock y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de vomitar al ver aquella carnicería, pero la incredulidad y el miedo de su amigo tuvieron más fuerza en él. Corrió a tranquilizar a Desdentao, sujetando su silla para que se calmara, ya que el dragón había entrado en una especie de crisis nerviosa.

—Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo—pidió Hipo, tapándole las orejas y acariciándole la cabeza.

Cuando consiguió que se calmara, el dragón se lanzó sin pensarlo ante el cadáver del otro dragón.

Hipo jamás había contemplado nada igual. Bajo sus pies había numerosas líneas pintadas con sangre que dibujaban varias runas en la nieve. El vikingo nunca había visto aquellos dibujos, pero sintió que algo diabólico se escondían tras ellos. Ante ellos también se erguían un conjunto de grandes rocas talladas con sangre, las cuales formaban un círculo que lo envolvía todo y en cuyo interior yacía el cadáver de un dragón. Y lo peor es que aquel dragón no era un dragón cualquiera: se trataba de un furia nocturna. Y alguien lo había abierto en canal y le había arrancado el corazón.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La bandera blanca ondeaba en el cielo como símbolo de paz. Pese al cansancio colectivo, vikingos y aldeanos decidieron convocar un consejo de guerra inmediato, para hablar de la situación de Arendelle y de sus nuevos invitados. Abajo en el gran patio interior Kristoff y un grupo de hombres descargaban todas las mercancías y regalos de los vikingos. No obstante, los dragones no estaban junto a ellas.

Nada más los vikingos entraron en la cúpula, el coronel Roston pidió por motivos de seguridad que los dragones se quedaran fuera. Elsa accedió, pero Estoico alzó la voz para decir que esto era impensable. No entrarían sin sus dragones y menos aún los dejarían desprotegidos a expensas de Drago.

Aquella primera tensión entre pueblos puso en alerta a ambos consejos, quienes comprobaron que, aunque los vikingos habían venido a ayudar, no pensaban doblegarse así como así ante las leyes de Arendelle. Elsa, como reina y representante de su pueblo, se sentía totalmente expuesta, como si un paso en falso pudiera desatar una guerra. Al fin y al cabo, los vikingos tenían dragones y eran conocidos por ser grandes conquistadores y saqueadores de pueblos, —al igual que sus enemigos—, por lo que no tenerlos de su lado significaba la muerte segura. Tras un momento donde la paz pareció frágil, Elsa accedió a dejar entrar a los dragones, con la condición de que permanecerían encerrados en jaulas de hielo hasta probar su naturaleza dócil y pacífica. Los vikingos rechistaron, pero Estoico como sabio líder aceptó la propuesta de la reina. Sin duda era una forma de empezar el diálogo, aunque su decisión no pareció muy popular entre los suyos.

Tras esto, la bandera blanca se izó en el cielo para hacerle saber al resto del consejo vikingo que Arendelle era amigo y no enemigo. Estoico ya había adelantado a la reina que más de los suyos llegarían, ya que la pequeña tensión inicial había dejado claro que una llegada no informada de nuevos vikingos sobre dragones haría romper la efímera paz que se había predispuesto.

Elsa se retiró un momento a sus aposentos mientras los vikingos y el consejo se reunían en la gran sala. Con ayuda de Anna llegó a su habitación, donde casi se desmaya por el esfuerzo. El uso de su magia sumado a su intento de fingir normalidad había agotado todas sus fuerzas. Y eso que todavía le quedaba la peor parte: firmar un tratado de paz.

—Elsa necesitas descansar—exigió Anna—. No puedes continuar como si no pasara nada.

—Anna, no pienso desaparecer ahora— dijo prudente, mientras se echaba agua en la cara y Miranda le aflojaba el corsé.

Anna quiso rechistarle, pero en el fondo sabía que Elsa no podía desaparecer ahora en mitad de la tensión que se había generado con el asunto de los dragones.

—¿Crees que podemos fiarnos de ellos? —preguntó para la sorpresa de su hermana.

Anna no sabía que responder.

—Me gustaría pensar que sí… —respondió cauta—. Le han salvado la vida a Finn y nos han traído alimentos, mantas y medicinas. ¿Por qué habrían de traicionarnos?

Elsa se quedó un momento pensativa y suspiró hondo.

—Ya confiamos anteriormente en las buenas intenciones de quienes quisieron ayudar… —expresó cansada, refiriéndose a Hans y al pasado—, y fuimos traicionadas.

Anna comprendió el temor de su hermana.

—Esta vez estaremos alerta Elsa—dijo con seguridad.

—Ojalá tengas razón…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La llegada de nuevos vikingos alteró a la población, quien volvió a reunirse junto al puente para ver la entrada de los extranjeros. Elsa hizo de nuevo acto presente de su magia y abrió la cúpula a los vikingos y dragones, los cuales fueron encerrados junto al resto. Estoico observaba esta vez la escena desde una de las ventanas del castillo, en uno de los largos pasillos que daban paso a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban ambos consejos.

Un guardia flacucho se acercó al vikingo para comunicarle que el resto de los suyos había llegado. Estoico asintió y le dio las gracias, dirigiéndose al gran salón.

La reina Elsa no tardó en aparecer junto al resto de vikingos, todos ellos escoltados por la guardia real. Estoico era consciente de que estaban siendo tratados más bien como prisioneros que como salvadores. Esta sería una de las primeras cláusulas de las que hablaría. No obstante, por un segundo apartó toda aquella burocracia cuando vio cómo las puertas del salón se cerraban y que tras ellas no había entrado su hijo. No pudo evitar levantarse de su asiento, atrayendo todas las miradas. Como líder, disimuló su nerviosismo, acercándose a los recién llegados para saludarles e indicarles que se sentaran, pero también para preguntar con disimulo dónde diantres estaba Hipo.

—Se separó de nosotros, señor—susurró una de las vikingas del consejo cuando Estoico le preguntó por lo bajo—. Su dragón captó algo extraño… nos pidió que continuáramos, dijo que no tardaría…

—¿Todo bien? —interrumpió Elsa la conversación, invitando con un gesto elegante a la vikinga a sentarse junto al resto y a Estoico a hacer lo mismo.

—Todo bien—confirmó Estoico—. Nos falta un vikingo, pero no tardará en llegar.

La reina Elsa asintió con porte frío y elegante y dio comienzo a la asamblea.

—Pueblo de Arendelle, —dijo señalando a su gente—, pueblo de Berk—, señaló en dirección a los vikingos—. Abro este diálogo de paz hoy para honrar vuestro valeroso acto de coraje y bondad por acudir a nuestra llamada de auxilio ante nuestro enemigo, que también es el vuestro.

En aquel discurso Elsa expuso la situación en la que se encontraban y el estado de precariedad que vivía el castillo. Habló del número de heridos y desaparecidos y del tiempo que estimaba que podrían durar allí sitiados sin hacer nada. Tras esto, comenzó a relatar los hechos que realmente importaban a los vikingos: el ataque de Drago.

Elsa explicó de manera pausada y sin demasiados detalles el ataque que sufrieron. No obstante, aunque al principio todo fue una escucha silenciosa, este tema desató la curiosidad de los vikingos, quienes no pararon de preguntar por el carácter de este incidente.

—No recuerdo bien el número… —intentaba responder Anna ayudando a Elsa, quien se veía exhausta—, pero podrían ser cerca de cuarenta animales todos de la misma especie—explicó—; salvo el dragón que montaba el jinete, que era de mayor tamaño.

— ¿Vino solo? —preguntó Estoico.

—No vimos más jinetes— respondió el coronel Roston.

—¿Es cierto que le atravesó el corazón y se recompuso como si nada? —volvió a preguntar Estoico, intentando conseguir toda la información posible.

—Mi hermana Elsa lo atravesó de lado a lado, ninguna bestia puede sobrevivir a eso.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, niña? —inquirió de repente Gervasio, el más anciano de los vikingos, con el gesto torcido y huraño—. Es bien sabido que las mujeres tendéis a exagerar y dramatizar los hechos.

Alea, la capitana de navegación de Berk le echó una mirada fulminante pero el vikingo no pareció notarlo. Estoico coincidía con ella en que aquel comentario no era el más acertado.

—¿Estás poniendo en entre dicho estos sucesos? —dijo Elsa, quien elevó su voz para hablar, pero sin perder el gesto frío y amenazante—. No consentiré que nadie entre en mi reino y ose llamarme mentirosa a mí o a mi hermana.

—Le pido disculpas—dijo apresurado Estoico—. Por supuesto que creemos su relato, conocemos la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo—intentó arreglar—. Gervasio solo quería asegurarse de que realmente nos enfrentamos a un mal del inframundo.

Pero aquello no pareció calmar los humos.

—Lo único que quiero es asegurarme que todo esto no es una trampa para hacerse con el control de nuestros dragones—escupió Gervasio para sorpresa de todos—. Discúlpeme su majestad si desconfío, pero como comprenderá me parece extraño que casualmente nuestro mayor enemigo haya arrasado su isla con dragones inmortales y solo nuestra isla pueda ayudaros. Eso sin contar que usted, con su naturaleza mágica no ha podido derrotarlo—dedujo—, pero hace unos segundos ha mostrado que con un simple gesto podía construir y destruir una pared de hielo sin esfuerzo alguno. Y encima, encierra a nuestros dragones. ¿No cree que tengo motivos para desconfiar?

Ante aquella acusación el teniente Riell se levantó de la mesa.

—Exijo un respeto a la reina—apuntó con severidad—. No puede pensar que su osadía no se paga cara en nuestras tierras.

—¿A sí? —siguió el anciano—. Pues ajustícieme por querer saber a qué entregamos la vida.

Fue entonces cuando también entró el legislador de Arendelle.

—Permítame que le diga que su discurso no carece de heroísmo, pero créame que no es el único aquí con el juicio nublado—se expresó con tanta poética que los vikingos apenas pudieron entenderle—. ¿A caso cree que yo me fio de ustedes?

Anna tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada a Elsa, quien observaba tensa la escena. La princesa notaba cómo su hermana luchaba por ocultar sus emociones y controlar sus poderes. Desde que enfermó, apenas tenía control sobre ellos, habiendo descontrolado el clima de Arendelle y haciendo que cada dos por tres cayera desfallecida en la cama.

—Todos saben que los vikingos no son de fiar—expresó cínico—. Conquistan, roban, saquean y violan a las mujeres. ¿Por qué ibais a venir a ofrecernos vuestra ayuda a cambio de nada?

Estoico también hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no estallar. Su voz eclipsó la conversación.

—No conocéis a Drago como lo conocemos nosotros—dijo sereno y con tono sombrío—. Ese hombre es capaz de lo inhumano por el poder. Ya le enfrentamos una vez y sabemos que cada pueblo que arrasa lo hace más fuerte. Estamos aquí para pararle y evitar que se haga indestructible—expuso con claridad—. Nosotros también tenemos familias a las que proteger.

—¿De verdad es vuestro enemigo? —siguió el legislador—. Porque a mí me parece que lo tenéis todo en común, empezando por esas bestias endemoniadas.

—Esas bestias podrían arrancarte la cabeza de un bocado—dijo entonces Patón, ofendido—. Así que muéstrales un respeto.

—Alteza—dijo obviando ese comentario el legislador—. ¿Sacaría a esas bestias de sus jaulas ahora mismo si os lo pidieran los vikingos?

Elsa sabía por dónde iba aquella pregunta. A veces se preguntaba de qué lado estaba el legislador. Aquella inquisición generó un gran silencio que cortaba el aire. Contuvo un momento la respiración antes de contestar.

—No—respondió sin titubeos—. No confío en esas bestias—añadió—; pero confío en las buenas intenciones de los vikingos.

El legislador la miró con mala cara y el coronel Roston se tensó al oír aquello. Al propio Estoico esa frase no le sonó a victoria.

—¿Y cuáles son esas buenas intenciones? —soltó de repente el teniente Riell, que llevaba un rato callado.

Elsa lo miró sin comprender y luego redirigió la mirada hacia el líder de los vikingos. Bajo la mesa Anna sujetó la mano de su hermana, la cual le había empezado a temblar.

—Nuestra intención es detener a Drago—sentenció el vikingo rotundo.

—¿Y si eso no pasa? —siguió el joven teniente.

—Moriremos en el intento— dijo Bocón con determinación, ayudando a su amigo y abriendo la boca por primera vez en toda la noche.

La reina intentó respirar, pero notaba cómo la vista se le nublaba. Le estaba volviendo la fiebre.

—¿Y cuándo lo derroten? —inquirió el legislador—. ¿Volverán a sus tierras así sin más, sin pedir nada a cambio?

Anna alzó la voz, en defensa de los vikingos, como si realmente ella misma necesitara creer en sus buenas intenciones.

—Tendrán por siempre el agradecimiento y pacto de lealtad con Arendelle.

—¿Solo una amistad? —dijo casi riéndose el legislador—. Disculpen a nuestra princesa, vive en un mundo de fantasía.

—¡Ya está bien!

Elsa se levantó de golpe y dio un manotazo en la mesa el cual hizo crecer un trozo afilado de hielo que se extendió por toda la mesa, haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás. 'Brujería', pensaron muchos de los vikingos.

—Creo que todos necesitamos calmarnos—con cuidado volvió a sentarse.

Anna la miró con severa preocupación. Elsa estaba rozando su propio límite.

—Acuerdo que ambas partes tienen sus motivos para desconfiar—expresó la reina ante el silencio de todos los presentes—. Los vikingos están expuestos en nuestras tierras y les hemos privado de sus dragones, así que comprendo su malestar; pero —dijo luego refiriéndose a los vikingos—, entiendan que mi gente solo teme que las buenas intenciones no sean un pacto de paz duradero cuando todo esto acabe, si es que lo hace.

Ante esa última frase todos enmudecieron, viendo en la reina por primera vez cierta flaqueza.

—Pactemos pues—propuso el legislador, redirigiendo la mirada de su reina a los vikingos—. ¿Qué habéis venido a buscar realmente?

Estoico había estado en millones de consejos de guerra, pero sin duda nunca se había topado con nadie tan sumamente cínico e insufrible como ese hombre.

—Buscamos paz y justicia.

El legislador rio.

—Los vikingos buscando paz y justicia…—dijo irónico—. ¿Qué queréis realmente? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Magia?

Elsa sabía que todo aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Fue entonces cuando recordó las sabias palabras que un día le dijo su padre y se dio cuenta que por mucho que quisiera creer que mundo podía ofrecerle algo mejor, a veces una reina tenía que hacer sacrificios.

—Arendelle no tiene grandes riquezas y todo cuanto teníamos se ha perdido en el fuego—explicó, poniéndose levemente en pie y sujetándose con las manos a la mesa—; tampoco puedo daros la clave de mi naturaleza mágica, porque yo misma la desconozco, pero puedo ofrecerle mi mano al maestro de dragones como pacto de lealtad eterna.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello. La propia Anna no podía creer que su hermana estuviera dispuesta a pagar un precio tan caro. La línea entre la lealtad y el esclavismo era fácil de cruzar. Estoico nunca había visto tanta determinación en una persona.

—Majestad—se opuso el legislador.

La reina lo miró desafiante.

—No hay ley que decida sobre mí—expresó tajante—. Arendelle nunca podrá pagar su salvación y comprendo que la fe ciega en la bondad ajena no es una opción para ninguno de nosotros—Elsa hablaba decidida, notando cómo algo dentro de ella se moría—. Si ese es el precio de la paz, estoy dispuesta a pagarlo.

—Reina Elsa—intentó oponerse Estoico, cuando notó la mano de Bocón sobre su rodilla, quien le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

Bocón sabía que rechazar la oferta de la reina era firmar la guerra.

—Les dejaré que lo piensen en privado—ofreció Elsa, quien miró a los suyos y los invitó con la mirada a levantarse.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar, saliendo de aquella sala en silencio y dejando a los vikingos solos en ella. La última en salir fue Elsa, agarrada del brazo de su hermana.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta y se alejaron lo suficiente de la sala, todo el consejo se le echó encima a la reina con cientos de preguntas. Muchos de ellos la recriminaron por su imprudencia. Todos coincidían que una vez fuera desposada por los vikingos, su marido tendría todo derecho sobre ella.

—No tenemos más opciones —se defendió Elsa—. ¿Qué queríais que hiciera? ¡Vuestras palabras casi ocasionan una guerra!

La reina jamás había usado un tono tan frío y acusatorio, tanto que todos enmudecieron, avergonzados. La propia Anna sentía cierto temor ante su hermana.

—Me habéis expuesto y humillado ante los vikingos—Elsa temblaba de ira, mientras se aferraba a su hermana para no caerse—. Si había alguna otra forma de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos la hemos perdido por vuestro orgullo y arrogancia. ¿Acaso os creéis mejor que ellos? —esto último lo dijo mirando al legislador—. Deberíais recordar que seguís respirando porque perdone la vida de todos los aquí presentes que me llamaron bruja.

Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra. Elsa estaba tan furiosa que no era consciente que fuera de la cúpula había iniciado una tormenta de agua nieve. Eso y de que le había empezado a sangrar la nariz.

—Coronel Roston—expresó sin titubeos—. Llévese al legislador fuera de mi vista.

El coronel obedeció.

—A partir de ahora queda usted relevado de todas sus funciones—dijo cansada al legislador—. Y los demás, volved todos a vuestros quehaceres. Yo y mi hermana cerraremos el trato con los vikingos.

El legislador hubiese opuesto algún tipo de resistencia sino fuera porque por primera vez sintió terror hacia la reina. Así que obedeció, como todos, dejándola sola en aquel pasillo junto a su hermana. Cuando todos ellos desaparecieron, Elsa se derrumbó, dejándose caer lentamente en el suelo por el agarre de Anna, quien la intentaba sujetar sin éxito.

Elsa empezó a escupir sangre, además de toda la que ya salía de su nariz. Anna entró en pánico, agarrando los bajos de su falda e intentando limpiar con ellos a su hermana.

—¡Elsa! —gritó asustada—. No hagas esfuerzos—le rogó al ver cómo intentaba volver a ponerse de pie.

—Dios mío Anna… qué voy a hacer ahora…

A Anna se le partió el alma al ver a Elsa de aquel modo. Su hermana respiraba forzosamente por culpa de la sangre mientras intentaba contener sus emociones.

—Tranquila… buscaremos una forma de encontrar algo con lo que negociar y…

Elsa hizo callar a su hermana.

—Anna…—la enmudeció—. Esto no es un cuento de princesas que acaba bien… Papá ya me advirtió una vez que las reinas no se casan por amor…

—Elsa no voy a permitir que te hagas esto…

Elsa iba a replicarle cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron y tras ellas apareció Bocón. El vikingo, al verlas a ambas en el suelo llenas de sangre se quedó petrificado. De fondo se oía a los vikingos discutir en voz alta y agitada.

—Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó sin comprender nada—. Voy a pedir ayuda…

—¡Espera!—rogó Anna intentando que nadie dentro las oyera—. Por favor, no digas nada.

Bocón dudó durante un instante, pero terminó saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acercándose a ambas y maldiciendo por lo bajo en la lengua de los vikingos.

—¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado?, majestad—le preguntó a la reina.

El vikingo se agachó junto a ellas y sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón, ofreciéndoselo a Elsa. Anna lo sujetó, limpiándole la sangre de la cara a su hermana y obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para cortar la hemorragia. No obstante, no hizo falta que las princesas le respondieran, ya que las palabras del niño Finn vinieron a su cabeza.

—Estáis enferma… —afirmó recordando el vikingo.

—Desde el ataque mi hermana está muy débil—explicó Anna—. Tanto esfuerzo no le hace bien.

—Por favor—pidió esta vez Elsa, con la hemorragia más controlada—. No le diga nada a su jefe.

Bocón asintió, comprendiendo la situación de la reina.

—Si la palabra de un vikingo tiene algún sentido para usted—expresó Bocón toscamente en nórdico—. Tiene mi palabra.

Elsa le sonrió agradecida. Bocón, que seguía con la mirada entristecida añadió:

—Por cierto, su majestad, vine a avisarlas...—explicó despacio, no muy seguro—. Ahí dentro ya se ha tomado una decisión.

* * *

**No me maten por dejarlo así xD **

**NOTAS: En este capi aparece un poco de sangre y escenas que tienen cierta violencia. No sé si pensáis que no son un problema, pero si hay alguien un poco aprensivo empezaré a advertirlas al inicio de cada capítulo. **

**RESPUESTAS REVIWS: **

**Guest:** **Thanks so much to be the first one who give it to me feedback! I really really appreciate it. And about your review, t****his is not Diney's Frozen and it's not going to follow ****Disney's Frozen canon. BELIEVE ME xD. I won't tell a story of princes and princesses with happy endings. I'm going to talk about what Diney doesn't talk about. I will talk about diversity, friendship, sorority and bisexuality. I don't know if this is what you want to read, but, promise, it sure won't be Disney's Frozen over again.**

**ZAIKO23: Holi! Bienvenidx! Me alegra leerte y que pienses que la historia tiene potencial. Yo estoy muy motivada en escribirla, así que espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo! Mil gracias por el comentario. Me ha animado muchísimo. **

**YamiHyuga22 : Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste como siguen avanzando los hechos. Un beso! **

**464S: Mil gracias! Continuaré! De eso no hay duda. Un beso! **

**Y mil gracias como siempre a todxs los que leen aunque no dejen review. Un saludo para todxs! **


	5. LA BODA

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Muchas gracias por la buena acogida del capi anterior! Me alegra saber que os interesa la historia :3. **

**Este capi advierto que es el más largo hasta ahora y no sé si ha quedado como en un principio me lo imaginé, pero espero que igualmente os guste. Ya me contaréis qué tal. **

**Quiero también aclarar que la historia se desarrolla en un contexto histórico, por ello que haya muchas cosas que para los personajes sean tabús. De hecho me interesa bastante hablar de estos temas, ya que a veces también son un poco tabús en la propia literatura romántica e idealizada contemporánea y bueno, pues eso, iré dejando i****gualmente algunas notas finales de vez en cuando sobre los capis, con curiosidades y tal ;) **

**Y poco más, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡La historia no ha hecho más que empezar!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA BODA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoico repartía mantas entre los ciudadanos temerosos con la ayuda de Alea y Bocón. El resto de vikingos se había retirado a descansar al ala oeste del castillo, la cual habían habilitado para acogerles. Pese a que actualmente el castillo se viera totalmente abarrotado y destrozado por la necesidad, los vikingos pudieron ver la riqueza que algún día albergó. Estoico intentaba recordar aquellos salones como los vio hace años, llenos de lujo, limpios y con grandes cortinas de seda y oro bordado. Ahora toda aquella opulencia había desaparecido. Decenas de personas se esparcían por el suelo de las distintas salas, compartiendo la escasa comida como bien podían y usando las cortinas de seda y oro para taparse a modo de mantas.

Estoico miró por los grandes ventanales desnudos, escrutando la noche ya bien cerrada, preguntándose donde estaría Hipo. No quería alarmar a los vikingos, pero el hecho de que no hubiese llegado todavía le preocupaba, ya que temía que pudiera haber sido capturado por Drago o algo peor. Suspiró intranquilo. Quizás simplemente se estaba resguardando de la tormenta de nieve que golpeaba amenazante el exterior de la cúpula de hielo.

Tampoco sabía cómo iba a darle aquella noticia a su hijo. Cómo le iba a explicar que tenía que casarse con aquella reina para sellar la paz entre pueblos. Estoico era consciente que aquello destrozaría el corazón de su hijo y no solo eso, sino que de alguna forma también destrozaría el suyo propio, ya que Hipo jamás le perdonaría. Él tuvo la suerte de poder casarse con Valka, su esposa, por amor; pero comprendía que esto no era lo usual y debería haberle hecho conocedor a su hijo de que en la gran mayoría de los casos los jefes de las tribus se casan por conveniencia, para firmar la paz y los intereses económicos entre pueblos.

—Vendrá—dijo Bocón a su espalda, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Estoico.

—No va a perdonarme jamás—le respondió Estoico, mirando con tristeza a través de la ventana.

Bocón no le contestó, simplemente le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro a modo de apoyo y se alejó cojeando para dejarle espacio a su amigo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Reina Elsa, todo ese esfuerzo ha sido una imprudencia—le regañó Miranda mientras le colocaba una gasa temblada sobre la frente.

Elsa ardía en fiebre en la cama. Nada más cerrar el pacto con los vikingos, Anna había llevado aprisa a su hermana junto a la curandera, ya que apenas se podía sostener en pie por sí misma y juntas la habían tumbado para que descansara.

—No podía hacer otra cosa—se defendió Elsa a media voz.

—No hables—le ordenó la curandera—. Tienes que descansar.

Elsa obedeció sin rechistar. Estaba completamente exhausta y lo peor es que se sentía fuera de control. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No solo sus heridas todavía no habían sanado, sino que sus poderes no obedecían a sus intenciones sino a sus emociones. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentirse así de frágil y sin embargo ahí estaba, tumbada sin poder moverse y desatando una tormenta de hielo afuera de una cúpula que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría mantener en pie.

—Anna, tú también deberías ir a descansar—le pidió Miranda.

Los ojos de Anna estaban surcados por enormes líneas negras de agotamiento y al igual que su hermana se encontraba completamente abatida.

—¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas? —pidió la princesa a la curandera y a Kristoff, quien también estaba en la habitación.

Ambos cruzaron miradas y asintieron, dejando solas a las dos hermanas. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que Anna reunió el valor y la fuerza para hablar.

—No puedes casarte Elsa—expresó rotunda.

Elsa suspiró cansada, con los ojos cerrados. Todavía resonaban las palabras del consejo vikingo en su cabeza y podía ver con claridad los ojos envenenados del más viejo de los vikingos expresando que aceptaban la proposición. "El consejo ha sometido a votación la proposición nupcial de la reina—dijo aquel viejo— y tras un momento de deliberación, aceptamos la oferta a cambio de la paz y el hermanamiento de nuestros pueblos."

Ahora se preguntaba si realmente este era el plan de los vikingos desde el principio y había cometido una imprudencia al plantear casarse con el maestro de dragones.

—Sabes que no tenemos más opciones—respondió la reina.

Anna sabía que su hermana tenía razón, pero sentía que las cosas no podían terminar de aquella manera.

—Elsa, fuiste tú quien me dijo que no podía casarme con alguien que acababa de conocer—argumentó—. Y tú ni siquiera le has conocido todavía.

—Bueno, al menos no me casaré con un hombre que podría ser nuestro padre—intentó sonar divertida—. Pagaría por haber visto nuestras caras.

Anna dibujó una sonrisa irónica. No entendía cómo Elsa podía tener fuerzas para bromear en un momento tan serio. Seguramente era la fiebre.

Durante la respuesta del consejo vikingo, tanto Elsa como Anna habían pensado en todo momento que Estoico era el maestro de dragones. Sin duda su porte era el de todo un vikingo y su dragón era tres veces más grande que el del resto. Por esta razón nunca se cuestionaron si era o no el maestro de dragones. No hasta que el más anciano de los vikingos les dijo que la boda se celebraría cuando el maestro de dragones llegara. Ambas princesas se miraron sin comprender, hasta que el propio Estoico explicó que el vikingo que faltaba por llegar era el maestro de dragones y, además, su propio hijo.

—Pues no sé yo qué es peor—resopló Anna, sentándose en una silla junto a su hermana. A ella también le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Cómo será la versión joven de Estoico?

Elsa rio para sí, algo cansada. Prefería no pensarlo.

—Pues seguramente igual de grande, peludo, estoico y vikingo que el padre, solo que más joven y arrogante—expresó—. Se hace llamar maestro de dragones, no quiero ni pensarlo…

—No puedo imaginarme una versión joven de Estoico… —respondió Anna socarrona ante la idea de un Estoico sin barba o algo por el estilo.

La reina rio suave. Era raro escuchar a Elsa reír en una situación como aquella. Seguramente era agotamiento, pero a su hermana le gustó verla así, aunque solo fuera un instante. En el fondo Anna sentía una profunda tristeza ante el destino de Elsa. Toda su vida había estado sacrificándose por todos y parecía que nunca fuera a cambiar.

—Ay Anna… —expresó—. ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

—¡Claro! Lo que sea—dijo acercándose más a su hermana.

Elsa se incorporó un poco, mostrando que tenía los ojos humedecidos.

—Yo…—intentó buscar las palabras—. Yo no sé qué tengo que hacer… Estoy aterrada.

Anna comprendió a qué se refería su hermana. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Esto… te refieres a… —Anna tampoco sabía qué decirle.

Elsa asintió, abochornada.

—¿Crees que debería pedirle consejo a Miranda? —preguntó Elsa dubitativa.

—Bueno… claro, ella seguro que te puede dar mejores consejos que yo…

Elsa percibió algo extraño en su hermana.

—Anna, pero tú y Kristoff… —le dio vergüenza preguntar.

—¡No! —se apresuró en responder—. Lo intentamos…—se sinceró—, varias veces —especificó para sorpresa de Elsa—, pero no… no hemos… vamos que… sabemos lo que hay que hacer, pero no estamos seguros…

Elsa se dio cuenta que no quería saber más del tema.

—Vale, vale, no te preocupes, lo hablaré con Miranda—respondió precipitadamente cortando a su hermana.

Anna suspiró aliviada. Era un poco incómodo hablar aquello con Elsa.

De repente un gran estruendo las sorprendió. Algo había chocado contra la cúpula de hielo. Ambas princesas se dirigieron hacia la ventana. Elsa se mareó un poco, pero le pidió a Anna que la ayudara de nuevo a vestirse.

Corriendo, bajaron las escaleras hasta el Hall, donde las puertas ya estaban abiertas al jardín interior, donde se acumulaba la gente.

—Majestad—se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambas se voltearon. Eran Estoico y Bocón.

—Debe abrir la cúpula—le dijo—no es una amenaza, se trata de mi hijo.

Elsa miró al cielo, viendo las señales luminosas que se extendían afuera en la cúpula. Intentó concentrarse y calmarse. Respiró profundamente y poco a poco afuera de la cúpula paró la ventisca. Todos los presentes miraron a la reina. Los vikingos se acongojaron ante semejante poder y volvieron a alzar la vista para comprobar que efectivamente el cielo se había calmado y podía divisarse en él a un furia nocturna y su jinete.

Aquel esfuerzo supuso una tortura para Elsa, pero el hecho de que la tormenta se calmara le proporcionó cierta paz. Con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio se quitó ambos guantes, y alzó al cielo sus manos vendadas, abriendo la cúpula de hielo desde arriba para dejar paso al jinete. Los aldeanos de Arendelle gritaron de asombro y terror al ver cómo la criatura entraba volando y bordeaba el castillo. El resto de vikingos y sus dragones habían entrado a pie, pero el hecho de ver a uno de ellos volar resultaba completamente aterrador para aquellos que lo habían perdido todo a manos de aquellas bestias. Elsa volvió a ponerse los guantes, para evitar que la vieran herida. Esta vez no solo Anna la sujetaba, sino que Kristoff se acercó a sostenerla por el otro brazo. Lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Anna, quien le respondió con la misma angustia.

Todos los aldeanos se apartaron cuando el dragón y su jinete empezaron a descender. Estoico se abrió paso entre la multitud, lanzándose hacia el dragón una vez aterrizó.

—¡Hipo! —dijo preocupado.

La gente contenía la respiración ante la imagen de aquel dragón negro de ojos verdes y mirada amenazante. Sin duda, para aquellas personas era la viva imagen del demonio y la muerte. No obstante, todas las miradas se redirigieron inmediatamente hacia su jinete, quien bajó del dragón de un salto. Iba todo de negro, cubierto con un traje que recordaba más a un animal que a un ser humano. Llevaba puesto un casco también del mismo color, el cual se quitó al instante cuando puso un pie en el suelo.

—¡Papá! —exclamó.

El chico estaba empapado y tenía las manos y la armadura cubiertas de sangre.

—Hipo, pero ¿qué ha pasado? —dijo mientras lo sostenía por los hombros, a modo de abrazo.

—Papá, no te lo vas a creer…

—¿Y la sangre? —inquirió el jefe vikingo preocupado.

—Tranquilo, no es mía—siguió intentando coger aire.

Todo el mundo los observaba.

—Venía de camino cuando Desdentao percibió algo en el bosque —el vikingo hablaba atropelladamente—. Estaba todo completamente calcinado y los árboles arrancados, era una atrocidad… estoy seguro que era Drago.

—Hijo… —intentó detener a Hipo, ya que el vikingo se estaba saltando todos los protocolos.

—Había sangre y marcas por todas partes papá, era como una especie de ritual de magia Seidr. Tenemos que darnos prisa, temo que tenga algo que ver con la inmortalidad de los dragones de Drago…

—Hipo…

—Aquello era una carnicería, había sangre y tripas por todas partes y luego todos esos símbolos —siguió relatando—, y lo peor es que había otro furia nocturna…

Aquella última frase desconcertó a Estoico, que por primera vez olvidó dónde estaban y se concentró en las palabras de su hijo.

—¿Otro furia nocturna? —preguntó el vikingo desconcertado.

No obstante Hipo no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, ya que una voz a las espaldas de su padre se interpuso entre ellos.

—Maestro de dragones.

Estoico al escuchar la voz de la reina se apartó de su hijo, quien no comprendía nada. Fue entonces cuando Hipo vio por primera vez a la reina de hielo. Por un instante se quedó abrumado por su extraña belleza. La reina Elsa tenía la piel pálida como la luna y su pelo brillaba con un tono tan rubio que casi podía confundirse con la nieve. No obstante, Hipo no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos azul intenso que, aunque en primera instancia le parecieron bellos, escondían una determinación gélida y sombría que hizo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se le erizara. Sin duda, Elsa era una criatura mágica, ya que ningún otro ser humano irradiaba ese carácter depredador y grácil que tenía la reina.

Elsa y Anna por su parte tampoco podían ocultar el asombro que les provocó la figura de Hipo. El hijo de Estoico no se parecía en nada a su padre; por el contrario, era un joven menudo y bajito, con una complexión que lo alejaba de los canones vikingos. Sin duda compartía el temperamento de su padre, pero en sus ojos había una extraña inocencia que Elsa no supo descifrar. Las princesas también repararon en su extraña prótesis y su traje, completamente ajeno a nada que pudieran haber visto anteriormente.

Luego todas las miradas se redirigieron a Desdentao, quien consciente de ser observado se encontraba al acecho. Hipo, sumado al desconcierto miró a su padre.

—Ella es la reina Elsa de Arendelle, hijo—le explicó.

Hipo desvió la mirada de su padre a la reina, haciendo una ligera reverencia, como se suponía que debía hacer para mostrar respecto. No obstante, nadie habló ni dijo nada. Hipo no se había dado cuenta de que era el centro de todas las miradas hasta ese instante. Volvió a escrutar a la reina, quien seguía con esa expresión inexistente y gélida y supo que algo no iba bien. El vikingo volvió a mirar a su padre. ¿A caso nadie le había escuchado cuando había dicho que había encontrado un ritual de magia negra en mitad del bosque? ¿O es que había ocurrido algo peor?

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió con seriedad casi en un murmuro a su padre, sin perder de vista a la reina de hielo y todo Arendelle.

Estoico suspiró y alzó la voz, a modo de proclama.

—Este es mi hijo Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, futuro jefe de Berk y maestro de dragones.

—Papá… no hay tiempo para esto… —se quejó por lo bajo Hipo, sin apenas moverse.

Desdentao estaba intranquilo, como si algo en aquel lugar lo perturbara. Todos los aldeanos, juntos con las princesas observaban a Estoico con atención.

—Esta tarde Arendelle y el pueblo de Berk han firmado un sólido acuerdo de paz y unión para derrotar a Drago y la gran amenaza que proyecta sobre nuestros pueblos.

Hipo empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien. Volvió a interrogar a su padre con la mirada, mucho más serio.

—Papá… ¿qué está pasando?

—Hipo—dijo entonces mirando con mesura a su hijo—. Mañana al atardecer te casarás con la reina Elsa.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo estaba hecho una furia, tanto que el consejo vikingo decidió encerrarlo en una de las habitaciones del castillo bajo llave. El vikingo no solo se había quejado y opuesto públicamente a su compromiso con la reina, sino que además se había negado rotundamente a que encerraran a Desdentao en una jaula de hielo. La reina, exhausta y abrumada por la situación, había pedido a la guardia real que se llevaran a Hipo a que se relajara a la sala donde todavía seguía encerrado. El consejo vikingo, consecuente, había accedido y Desdentao, pese a toda súplica de Hipo, fue encerrado junto al resto.

Aquella revuelta generó cierto malestar entre la multitud, haciendo que vikingos y aldeanos desconfiaran los unos de los otros. Ya existía este clima antes de la llegada de Hipo, pero ahora que la línea de paz se tambaleaba, todos estaban inquietos. Además, había otra razón que preocupaba a la gran mayoría: Hipo no parecía precisamente ser el salvador que todos esperaban.

La propia Anna tenía sus dudas si había hecho bien en pedir ayuda a los vikingos y al gran maestro de dragones. Hipo no era la clase de héroe que parecía poder derrotar a un ejército de dragones, de hecho, aquella noche mojado por la lluvia y manchado de sangre mientras pedía clemencia por su dragón parecía solo un niño.

Elsa también parecía decepcionada, con la salvedad de que su propio cansancio había nublado su juicio. Había actuado autoritaria y fría sin saber muy bien por qué. En el fondo la reina temía la vida de infelicidad que le esperaba junto a Hipo, no solo porque éste no la amara, sino porque además parecía odiarla.

Desde ese momento Elsa estaba en cama, dormida gracias a un brebaje que le había ofrecido Miranda para que descansara. Elsa no estaba en condiciones de casarse, —ni siquiera de levantarse de la cama—, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a exponer públicamente.

Aquella mañana los rayos del sol no entraron a través de la cúpula, ya que afuera había vuelto el vendaval, dejando al castillo cubierto por una luz grisácea y sombría.

—Creo que me he equivocado —le confesó Anna a Kristoff mientras preparaban la pequeña capilla del castillo.

La iglesia de Arendelle era una de las más bellas de todos los pueblos de alrededor, pero al igual que la mayoría del pueblo, había sido calcinada por los dragones y ahora su campanario no era más que una serie de escombros precipitados en el suelo. Por esta razón habían habilitado la capilla real para que los ciudadanos tuvieran un lugar donde acogerse a la misericordia de Dios. No obstante, esa mañana no hubo misa, ya que era necesario preparar todo precipitadamente para la boda que tendría lugar al atardecer.

Los vikingos no creían en el mismo Dios que Arendelle, así que durante toda la mañana Anna estuvo intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el consejo vikingo sobre cómo realizar la unión. Los vikingos aceptaron que la boda sería oficiada por uno de los sacerdotes cristianos, pero que en vez de anillos se usaría el rito vikingo del lazo para unir destinos. Tras esto se harían los votos en ambas lenguas y se organizaría un modesto festín para todos los aldeanos. Todo el mundo pareció contento así que comenzaron con los preparativos de la forma más rápida que pudieron.

—Has hecho lo que creías correcto, Anna—la alentó Kristoff, mientras colocaba sillas en la capilla—. Deberías dormir, tu hermana te necesita esta noche.

—Hay mucho que preparar… —se justificó ella.

Anna parecía haber crecido años en tan solo unas semanas. Unos enormes surcos negros le habían invadido los ojos, cuya mirada parecía haber perdido el brillo que siempre tuvo. A Kristoff se le partía el alma de verla así.

—Yo me ocupo—dijo el chico acercándose a ella y haciendo que Anna parara de mover sillas—. Hay muchas manos que querrán ayudar, tú vete a descansar.

—Pero Kristoff… ¿cómo quieres que concilie el sueño sabiendo que en unas horas Elsa será propiedad de esos bárbaros? —dijo con la voz entrecortada—Todo es mi culpa.

—Anna, tú solo has hecho lo que creías correcto, no podías saber que esto pasaría.

—¿Y qué esperaba que pasara? ¿Qué vinieran y nos ayudaran sin pedir nada a cambio? —se auto preguntó en voz alta—. Cómo puedo ser tan idiota…

—Anna…—intentó calmarla—, era la profecía que los Trolls leyeron en las piedras—se acercó a ella—. Estoy seguro que todo tiene un por qué.

—¿Y si no lo tiene? —rechazó ella su contacto—. En unas horas Arendelle tendrá un lazo sagrado con los vikingos y… y, ¿qué pasará si ni siquiera ellos pueden luchar contra esa cosa? ¿Qué pasará si ese maestro de dragones no sabe qué hacer? O… o si Elsa se excede en sus poderes y…

Anna estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—No puedo perder a Elsa otra vez.

Kristoff se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—No vas a perder a Elsa, tonta.

Kristoff suspiró cansado. Anna nunca se había mostrado tan pesimista.

—Voy a impedir esa boda—sentenció Anna muy segura de sí misma.

Por un lado, el chico quería creer que eso era posible, pero se dio cuenta que quizás Anna estaba equivocada. Quizás debería contarle lo de las piedras.

—Anna no te precipites—le pidió—. Hay algo… —midió las palabras—, que no te he contado.

La princesa lo miró sin comprender, entre sorprendida y enfadada.

—¿Qué no me has contado? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

El chico se tomó un momento, buscando la mejor manera de que aquello tuviera sentido.

—Cuando fui a ver a los Trolls—empezó a relatar—, ellos conjuraron a las piedras para encontrar la forma de detener el mal que nos acechaba.

Anna asintió. Ya se conocía esa parte de la historia.

—¿Y…? —lo instó a continuar.

—Y… bueno, dijeron que solo el maestro de dragones podría ayudarnos a acabar con Drago—hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar—. Pero las piedras advirtieron algo más.

—Por el amor de Dios—se desesperó Anna—, dímelo ya Kristoff.

El chico tomó aire.

—Dijeron que la paz solo sería sellada con sangre.

Anna palideció al escuchar aquello. ¿Quería decir aquello que su hermana estaba en peligro? Kristoff se dio cuenta inmediatamente que su novia no estaba siguiendo el mismo pensamiento que él.

—Sé que puede sonar espantoso—expuso—, pero quizás no se refería a muerte, sino a unión.

La princesa meditó esto unos segundos. Igualmente le parecía injusto, pues fuera como fuese aquella sangre, sería la de su hermana.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo caminaba en círculos en la habitación, nervioso. No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche y no podía parar de pensar en cómo diablos podía parar toda aquella locura. Había intentado escapar por la ventana, pero ésta estaba cerrada a cal y canto y además, aunque consiguiera escapar de allí y sacar a Desdentao de su cárcel de hielo, jamás podrían salir de la cúpula. Nunca se había sentido tan aprisionado y acorralado.

En el fondo también sabía que, aunque quisiera no podía huir de allí así sin más. Si se marchaba condenaría a su padre y al resto de vikingos, a quienes tomarían por traidores y posiblemente iniciaría una absurda guerra entre pueblos. Lo peor de todo es que no podía parar de pensar en Astrid.

—¡Dioses! —maldijo desesperado.

¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso Astrid? Ni siquiera tenía forma de decirle lo que estaba pasando. La vikinga jamás lo perdonaría.

Hipo no podía respirar de la presión que sentía en el pecho. Los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, intentando buscar una respuesta que lo reconfortara, pero no fue así. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer? Aunque pudiera volver a derrotar a Drago siempre estaría atado a esa mujer. Esa reina de mirada cínica y gélida. ¿En qué estaba pensando el consejo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a traer paz un matrimonio? Lo único que tenían que hacer era presentar su respeto y buena voluntad y trabajar juntos por parar una guerra. ¿Tan difícil era? Hipo se estaba asfixiando entre esas cuatro paredes. Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar de impotencia, como horas antes.

De repente el pomo de la puerta se movió y una figura entró en la habitación. Era Estoico.

—Hijo… —dijo con delicadeza mientras dos guardias cerraban a sus espaldas.

Su padre era la última persona a la que quería ver.

—Yo ya no soy tu hijo, papá—escupió Hipo malhumorado, recuperando la compostura.

No quería que su padre lo viera llorando así que se pasó las manos por los ojos.

—Hipo, sé que esto no es justo para ti, pero a veces un líder tiene que aceptar sus responsabilidades.

Al escuchar aquello Hipo soltó un bufido irónico.

—Oh venga, claro, por supuesto—argumentó mientras le daba la espalda a su padre y miraba por la ventana—. Si has venido a darme una charla sobre mis responsabilidades, por favor, lárgate.

Estoico no respondió ante la acusación de su hijo. Conocía perfectamente a Hipo y sabía que debajo de toda aquella ironía y enojo el chico estaba destrozado.

—He intentado evitarlo, pero no teníamos muchas opciones.

Hipo no pudo evitar interrumpir aquel discurso lastimero.

—¿Qué no has podido evitarlo? ¡Por los Dioses papá!, hemos venido a esta isla a defender a gente de Drago, gente a la que no conocemos ni a la que debemos nada —expuso—, ¿y te parece bien que encima tengamos que darles algo más a cambio? ¿Una prueba de lealtad eterna? ¿En serio?

—Hipo cálmate.

—No, papá, no puedo calmarme —le chilló Hipo, intentando contenerse—. No pienso casarme con esa reina. Nos marchamos de aquí y se acabó.

—Hipo las cosas no son tan fáciles—le explicó su padre—. Los pueblos no se juran lealtad solo con palabras, pero las guerras se inician con la facilidad del viento.

—¿Y qué más quieren? ¿Qué más lealtad que llegar a su pueblo y ofrecerles recursos, comida, armas… y jurar que lucharemos a su lado contra Drago y su ejército de dragones? —Hipo volvía a hablar atropelladamente—. Además, que si esa reina piensa traicionarnos lo hará se case conmigo o no, de hecho, si nos traiciona —expresó con saña—, que alegría saber que yo seré el primero al que mate mientras duerma.

Estoico comenzó a llenarse de ira también.

—Si hubieses llegado cuando debías, tú mismo habrías visto que no teníamos muchas más opciones —revolvió—. Por una vez podrías haber hecho caso de lo que se te dice y no tomarte todo por tu mano.

Hipo no se podía creer la acusación de su padre.

—¿Ahora la culpa es mía? Oh, por favor papá—se quejó—. Aunque hubiese llegado a tiempo no creo que me hubieseis escuchado o te recuerdo que me tenéis aquí encerrado por opinar.

—No era forma de hablarle a una reina enfrente de su pueblo—castigó Estoico el comportamiento de su hijo.

Hipo simplemente había denegado la propuesta de casarse con Elsa. El problema fue hacerlo en caliente, mientras le obligaban a separarse de su dragón y frente a todas las miradas de Arendelle.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —volvió a la ironía—, ¿Qué me acercara y le jurara amor eterno?

Estoico gruñó.

—Al menos podrías haberle mostrado un poco de respecto—Estoico estaba perdiendo los papeles—. Te recuerdo que será tú futura esposa en unas horas.

Algo dentro de Hipo se rompió en ese instante.

—Tú ya lo sabías… —dedujo envenenadamente el vikingo, clavando los ojos en su padre—. Por eso me echaste toda la charla sobre Astrid.

—No digas tonterías.

Hipo estaba atando cabos, sin saber cómo sentirse.

—¿Por qué sino ibas a decirme eso? —temblaba de ira—. Tú sabías que tendríais que casarme y querías que dejara de verme con Astrid.

—Te estás equivocando Hipo—advirtió su padre—. Yo solo pretendía que no tiraras tus responsabilidades a pique por una mujer.

—¿Por una mujer? —Hipo no se lo podía creer—. Por todos los dioses papá, ¿una mujer?, no es una mujer, ¡es Astrid!

—Hipo…

—¡Papá llevo enamorado de Astrid desde que tenía diez años! ¡Cómo puedes decir que es solo una mujer!

—¡Bueno ya está bien! —le gritó Estoico severo, haciendo callar a su hijo, quien dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás—. Asumirás tus responsabilidades como jefe de una vez y te casarás con la reina. ¡Y se acabó!

Hipo tragó saliva. Hacía años que su padre no le hablaba así. Quiso decir algo más pero no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Sentía que se iba a echar a llorar de un momento a otro. El silencio se interpuso entre ellos y como si las paredes hablaran un profundo eco tomó la habitación.

—Por favor, márchate—le pidió Hipo con calma, inexpresivo.

Estoico suspiró, abatido.

—Hipo…—intentó encontrar las palabras, conciliador—. Te prometo que yo mismo me he opuesto a este enlace, pero el consejo tenía sus dudas respecto a la reina. No podemos permitirnos enfrentarnos a ella y mucho menos tener miedo a luchar codo con codo con un enemigo cuando una amenaza mayor nos espera. Sé que no lo entiendes y no te culpo, porque es injusto. Yo he sido injusto. Pero a veces un jefe tiene que aceptar responsabilidades y en tus manos está detener una guerra inútil.

Hipo sentía cómo se le encogía el corazón. Se sorbió la nariz, incapaz de mirar a su padre.

—Quizás no he nacido para ser jefe, papá.

Estoico no sabía qué contestarle. Hizo amago de acercarse a su hijo, pero las palabras de Hipo lo detuvieron:

—Vete por favor—le suplicó el vikingo.

Estoico abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no pudo. Se alejó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, la cual volvió abrirse para dejarle salir. Tras esto Hipo escuchó la llave cerrarse de nuevo. Aunque quisiera, no había forma de escapar de su destino.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Quedaban menos de dos horas para el atardecer cuando Miranda despertó a Elsa. La reina de hielo se levantó con dificultad, totalmente destrozada por el esfuerzo del día anterior. Tenía todo el cuerpo resentido y dolorido y la cabeza le daba vueltas por el efecto del calmante que le había suministrado la curandera.

Miranda consiguió sacar a la reina de la cama con la ayuda de otras mujeres, las cuales se habían ofrecido a preparar a la reina para su boda. Algunas de ellas enmudecieron al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su reina, todo magullado y amoratado. Elsa sintió una gran vergüenza al verse expuesta de aquella manera, pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que apenas podía moverse por sí sola. Con sumo mimo la lavaron y acicalaron, recogiendo su pelo en un tocado trenzado. Por lo general las mujeres solían lucir la cabellera suelta el día de su boda como símbolo de entrega y poder sensual, pero Elsa prefería no ser vista de aquella manera y menos frente a un vikingo. Había oído cosas terribles sobre las bodas vikingas y los cotilleos de las mujeres a su alrededor no ayudaban demasiado. Estaba tremendamente nerviosa y eso no ayuda a su recuperación física, ya que sus poderes volvían a estar descontrolados.

Cuando estuvo lista, las mujeres la acercaron frente a un espejo, para que pudiera verse mejor.

—Estáis preciosa reina Elsa—dijo una mujer.

Pero Elsa no se veía hermosa. Del vestido asomaban partes de su cuerpo que no quería mostrar, así que hizo uso de su magia para recomponer el vestido y cubrir de blanco cualquier ápice de piel que pudiera mostrar. No quería que su gente la viera herida, ni tampoco que los vikingos comentaran obscenidades sobre su cuerpo.

—Su marido va caer rendido a sus pies—dijo otra sin mala intención.

Elsa no quería pensar en Hipo. Lo peor es que no podía quitarse la mirada de odio de él de su cabeza. La había mirado como si ella fuera un monstruo. Todavía recordaba cómo se lo habían llevado los guardias mientras pedía que no enjaularan a su dragón. Quizás había sido demasiado drástica y el vikingo tenía razón al afirmar que aquella criatura era dócil y mansa. No obstante, no estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos.

Las mujeres comenzaron a abandonar la sala, Elsa iba a seguirlas cuando Miranda la agarró del brazo.

—Ahora vamos—le dijo al resto de mujeres.

Elsa la miró agradecida. Realmente necesitaba quedarse unos segundos a solas con aquella mujer, aunque no se atrevía a preguntar sobre el tema.

—Toma—dijo la curandera sacando un bote pequeño de su falda—. Bébetelo antes de esta noche, evitará que te quedes embarazada.

Elsa asintió, guardándose el frasco entre los pliegues del vestido.

—Miranda yo…—intentó decir.

—¿Tienes preguntas verdad? —adivinó la mujer.

Elsa volvió a asentir. Miranda le echó una mirada triste, intentando pensar cómo explicarle lo que tenía que hacer a la reina.

—Tenías que habérmelo preguntado antes, porque es un poco largo de explicar—le dijo la curandera, siendo consciente del poco tiempo que tenían antes de la boda—. ¿Tú cuánto sabes?

—No mucho… —se sinceró.

Miranda respiró hondo, sintiendo una profunda pena por el destino de su reina.

—Está bien…—bufó—. No tengo tiempo de explicarte todo, pero sí lo básico.

Elsa escuchó con atención.

—No sé cómo es ese chico ni sé qué costumbres tienen los vikingos, pero por lo general en estas ocasiones quien tiene experiencia da el primer paso.

Elsa asintió, sin saber si aquello realmente le estaba enseñando algo.

—Tú déjate llevar e intenta estar tranquila, él tomará la iniciativa—aconsejó—, mientras más relajada estés menos te dolerá.

—¿Me dolerá? —preguntó extrañada.

Miranda no pudo evitar verla como una niña asustada.

—Las primeras veces duele un poco, pero depende, cada mujer es un mundo.

Elsa volvió a asentir, intentando descifrar todo aquello. Su idea sobre el sexo era algo abstracto que nunca nadie le había explicado pero que además le habían prohibido incluso escuchar. En ese momento odió haber sido tan obediente, pues de otro modo al menos sabría a qué se enfrentaba.

—Si no quieres que te vea desnuda, métete en la cama antes de que llegue y túmbate cómoda.

A la reina se le revolvía el estómago de escuchar todo aquello. Elsa sentía gran vergüenza de su desnudez.

—¿Él también estará desnudo?

Miranda torció el gesto. Y asintió.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Elsa—. ¿Me quedo quieta y espero que pase?

La curandera le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, como si no supiera que otra cosa más decirle. Elsa estaba aterrada.

—No dejes que te trate mal, mi señora —dijo casi en un murmuro.

Elsa asintió, sin saber qué significaba aquello.

—No he oído cosas muy agradables de los vikingos—siguió—, pero no le des el gusto de verte dócil.

Fue lo último que dijo cuando un grupo de guardias llegó a la puerta para escoltarla hasta la capilla.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo esperaba en una especie de altar improvisado. A sus espaldas varios guardias le vigilaban, como si supieran que el vikingo podría planear escaparse. Los vikingos también estaban en aquella sala, pero Hipo evitó cruzar miradas con ellos. De alguna forma todos y cada uno de ellos lo habían traicionado. Su propio padre estaba allí sentando, mirándolo fijamente ante la impasividad de Hipo. El chico se mostraba serio y frío. Los que lo conocían jamás habían visto esa pasividad en él, como si estuviera muerto.

Habían ataviado al vikingo con un pantalón blanco y una camisa del mismo color que se notaba que le doblaba la talla. Los vikingos siempre solían llevar una capa bordada y una corona de flores el día de su boda, pero en aquel momento se prescindió de ambas prendas. Hipo se sentía muy estúpido allí plantado. Jamás se imaginó su boda así, en una capilla católica, con ropas que no le pertenecían y una mujer que no amaba. Por un momento fantaseó con la idea de ver entrar a Astrid por las puertas, con esa alegría y esa fuerza suya, vestida de blanco y sonriéndole. No obstante, la realidad era otra y la reina no tardó en llegar para eclipsar las miradas de todos los presentes. Iba vestida con un vestido largo blanco que no dejaba ver ni un rastro de piel y llevaba todo el pelo recogido, toda una declaración de intenciones para la cultura vikinga. Además, llevaba guantes y la corona puesta, en vez del velo nupcial propio de su tradición católica. Los vikingos no entendían por qué la reina iba a tapar su cara y ante la ignorancia de sus costumbres pidieron que fuera con el rostro al descubierto, algo que la propia reina agradeció.

Cuando llegó junto a Hipo ambos cruzaron la mirada durante un instante, pero la apartaron de inmediato. El vikingo se veía serio y triste, mientras que su futura esposa rezumaba dureza y frialdad. Al instante redirigieron la mirada al sacerdote, que comenzó a recitar la misa.

La mayoría de los vikingos no entendieron las palabras que el hombre leía. Hipo conseguía captar algunas cosas, ya que de niño estudió algo de latín, pero aun así estaba tan disperso en sus pensamientos que se asustó ligeramente cuando el sacerdote le acercó el lazo para unir sus manos. El hombre tosió con disimulo. Hipo no comprendía por qué el sacerdote hacía esto hasta que miró a la reina. Aquella llamada de atención iba dirigida a ella. La vio tragar saliva y por instante Hipo pudo vislumbrar su nerviosismo. La reina Elsa miró al sacerdote y se quitó los guantes. El vikingo automáticamente miró las manos de Elsa, sorprendiéndose al verlas vendadas y llenas de cortes y sangre seca bajos las uñas. Eran unas manos finas y bonitas, o al menos alguna vez lo fueron.

—Cogeos las manos—pidió el cura.

Elsa tomó uso de todo su autocontrol y agarró las manos de Hipo. El vikingo se sorprendió del contacto frío de la reina. Aquellas manos estaban heladas. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Hipo miró a Elsa, pero esta parecía sumamente concentrada en sus manos.

El sacerdote ejecutó la tradición vikinga del lazo como buenamente pudo, haciéndose un poco de lio al principio. Luego ambos novios dijeron sus votos, Elsa en nórdico clásico e Hipo en la jerga vikinga.

—Puedes besar a la novia— confirmó el sacerdote, elevando los brazos y haciendo saber a los presentes que ambos jóvenes quedaban de esta forma unidos para siempre.

Hipo seguía sosteniendo las manos de Elsa. Sus propias manos se estaban quedando heladas. La chica seguía sin mirarle e Hipo lo agradeció en el fondo, así que se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto en la frente. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron.

Aquella escena podía parecer de cuento sino fuera porque muchos de los presentes estaban sentados en el suelo y otros tantos ni siquiera habían podido entrar en la capilla y se apiñaban en la puerta. Además, la falta de recursos hacía que la instancia estuviera solamente iluminada por algunas velas, dando un aspecto lúgubre a la ceremonia que iba a juego con el ánimo de los novios.

Había un gran alboroto. Puede que aquel día no fuera un día feliz para ninguno de los dos jóvenes, pero al menos parecía que la celebración había traído algo de esperanza a sus gentes, quienes agradecían poder olvidar un momento la guerra y miseria en la que vivía.

Hipo y Elsa soltaron sus manos precipitadamente. Elsa corrió a ponerse los guantes, haciendo que uno de ellos se le cayera al suelo. Hipo se agachó a recogerlo.

—Tu guante—dijo devolviéndoselo.

—Gracias—respondió ella, colocándoselo de inmediato.

Hipo no quería hablar con ella. De hecho, una extraña ira se apoderaba de él cada vez que la veía, como si ella fuera la responsable de haber destrozado su vida, pero su naturaleza curiosa no pudo evitar preguntarle:

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —le preguntó con sincera preocupación, refiriéndose a las heridas de sus manos.

—No es asunto tuyo—respondió Elsa a la defensiva.

Hipo recordó entonces que se había casado con una bruja. En aquel instante se acercó Anna, quien corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

El vikingo no se despidió, simplemente aprovechó para perderse entre la multitud.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La comida era un bien escaso en el castillo, pero con motivo de la celebración de la unión de ambos pueblos aquella noche la sopa llevaba verduras y se habían asado algunas patatas al fuego. Todo un festín.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro divertidos por la música improvisada que algunos vikingos cantaban. Hipo había escuchado aquellas canciones cientos de veces, cantos de piratas y sirenas, de vikingos y dioses. La basta risa de Alea lo inundaba todo y por alguna extraña razón todos los hombres de Arendelle la miraban embelesados, como si nunca hubiesen visto a una mujer beberse un cuerno de hidromiel del tirón. La bebida de los vikingos también escaseaba en aquellas tierras, pero parecía que todos ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo en gastar aquella noche el barril que habían traído consigo. No solo ellos bebían, sino que de pronto todo el salón se había sumado a aquel mejunje alegre.

Habían conseguido reunir a todo el mundo en el gran salón del palacio, que desde hacía semanas funcionaba como cocina colectiva. Hipo se sentó al fondo de la mesa, junto al resto de vikingos mientras se terminaba su sopa en silencio. El consejo vikingo ya estaba borracho. Reían y rememoraban viejas batallitas mientras un corrillo de niños empezaba a formarse a su lado. Los niños, mucho más abiertos que los adultos, escuchaban embelesados aquellas historias sobre dragones escupe fuego y tesoros de tierras lejanas. El resto de los aldeanos, pese a seguir fingiendo cierto recelo hacia los extranjeros, no paraban de mirarles y escuchar atónitos sus historias. Solo Hipo y su padre parecían estar sobrios.

No se habían dirigido la mirada en toda la noche y salvo por alguna ligera tentativa de comentar algo sobre algún borracho, ambos seguían firmes en su voto de silencio.

Al otro lado del salón, en otra gran mesa estaban sentadas Elsa y Anna, junto a otros miembros de su corte. Por lo general el novio y la novia debían haberse sentado en la misma mesa, pero dada las tensiones en la capilla, nadie parecía dispuesto a objetar nada.

—Alteza, estáis bellísima—le dijo una joven a Elsa que estaba sentada en la mesa.

—Tú también Rose—le devolvió Elsa, educada.

La joven se acercó a ofrecerle a Elsa un pañuelo bordado como regalo de bodas. Siempre se les regalaban ajuares a los novios, pero debido a la precariedad solo algunas doncellas ociosas y viejos ricos se habían acercado a Elsa a ofrecerle algún detalle. La reina sonreía, intentando disimular su cansancio. Anna pareció notarlo, dándole la mano por debajo la mesa. Se sonrieron.

De vez en cuando Elsa no podía evitar mirar al fondo de la sala, donde estaba Hipo. Era muy incómodo ya que en alguna ocasión cruzaron la mirada, pero ambos disimularon y corrieron a aparatarla.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que en el fondo todo podría haber sido peor, pero aun no podía pensar en la idea de amar a ese hombre. En realidad, Elsa nunca había estado enamorada. De hecho, había luchado tanto por no sentir que no sabía siquiera si estaba capacitada para hacerlo. Además, desde hacía tiempo notaba que en ella había algo que no estaba bien, aunque luchaba por ocultarlo.

Hipo ni siquiera se habían planteado la idea de amar a alguien más. Todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos de aquella noche iban dirigidos a Astrid y por mucho que se esforzara no sabía cómo gestionar la situación.

—Majestad—dijo de repente un guardia a Hipo.

Éste lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Te refieres a mí? —preguntó el vikingo.

—Sí, su majestad—respondió, para luego añadir—: es la hora.

Aquello sobresaltó a Hipo. No pensó que lo presionarían para consumar su matrimonio en aquellas circunstancias. En el fondo creyó que debido al estado de guerra podrían posponerlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquella idea era una tontería. Hipo nunca fue un buen bebedor, pero sin pensarlo se acabó todo un vaso de hidromiel de un trago antes de levantarse y acompañar al guardia. Su padre lo observó marcharse por la puerta, sabiendo que definitivamente Hipo jamás lo perdonaría.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La reina Elsa también había sido hecha llamar por el consejo, siendo finalmente acompañada por las mujeres que la habían ayudado a vestirse. Durante toda la celebración Elsa había intentado buscar a Miranda con la mirada, pero no pudo encontrarla. Seguramente la curandera se había quedado con los heridos y enfermos.

De alguna forma, al no tener a su madre consigo, Miranda era lo más parecido a una mirada femenina adulta y maternal que tenía cerca. Su breve conversación no había conseguido calmar sus nervios y se sentía igual de perdida que al principio.

—Relájate…—se dijo a sí misma.

Anna también le había dicho que tenía que estar tranquila y que todo saldría bien, pero, aunque sus palabras sonaran con cierta seguridad, su voz carecía de convicción.

—¿Nerviosa mi señora? —dijo una de las mujeres que la habían acompañado hasta allí.

Debido a la prisa con la que habían tenido lugar los hechos, los sirvientes apenas habían podido preparar nada, consiguiendo al menos acomodar una de las salas más alejadas del castillo para las nupcias de ambos, sin tener que desplazar a nadie dentro de lo abarrotado que se encontraba el palacio.

—Un poco—expresó Elsa.

—¿La ayudo a desvestirse?

Elsa iba a negarse rotundamente, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, accedió. Con cuidado las mujeres destrenzaron su cabello y la libraron de aquel vestido. Al desprenderse de él, el frasco que le había dado Miranda cayó al suelo, siendo recogido por una de las mujeres.

—Tome—se lo dio una de ellas.

Por su expresión Elsa supo que aquellas mujeres sabían perfectamente para qué era el contenido de aquel frasco, pero ninguna dijo nada. Ella lo abrió y te lo tomó de un solo trago.

Cuando Elsa estuvo lista, la taparon con una elegante bata blanca, con la que cubrió todo su cuerpo.

—Está muy hermosa majestad—le dijo una de las mujeres.

—Digna de una reina.

Elsa no las escuchaba. En el fondo sabía que aquellas mujeres mentían. Las había visto observar su cuerpo con cierta repulsión por sus heridas. Tampoco las culpaba por sentir lástima de ella. Odiaba que la vieran así. Ella no era una víctima ni nada por el estilo. Ella era la reina de las nieves y como tal no quería verse como un conejillo asustado ante un depredador.

—Ha tenido mucha suerte—dijo una de repente—. El muchacho está algo flacucho, pero de muy buen ver.

—Sí querida—reafirmó otra—. Por un momento pensamos que la casarían con alguno de esos vikingos peludos y bárbaros.

Entonces bajó la voz.

—No se hace una idea de las cosas que hemos oído que les hacen a las mujeres vikingas el día de su boda—luego se santiguó—. Menos mal que el chico éste no parece gran cosa, a ver si por lo menos cumple.

Aquel comentario las hizo reír. Elsa tragó saliva. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía saber lo que iba a pasarle, pero nadie se lo decía?

—Tú relájate, que luego no es para tanto—le dijo una al verla palidecer—. Con un poco de suerte a estas alturas estará tan borracho que ni te enterarás.

—No le des mucha conversación y se cansará rápido.

Elsa quiso creer en la buena intención de aquellas mujeres, que solo trataban de quitarle peso al asunto, pero ninguno de aquellos comentarios la ayudó. Con cuidado se puso de pie, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y la cabeza. Estaba mareada, pero la costumbre le restó importancia. Una mujer se acercó a atarle la bata. Elsa la miró extrañada.

—Es mejor que no se la quite—le aconsejó.

Elsa sabía por qué. Las mujeres la habían visto desnuda y sabían la mala impresión que ofrecía. En aquel momento Elsa supo que no quería sus consejos. La miraban como si aquello fuera un bonito cuento de hadas, pero ella discrepaba.

Aunque se adornara de cuento, esa no dejaba de ser la historia de compradores y vendidos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo caminaba de un lado a otro de la instancia con una cierta sensación de deja vú. Desde que había llegado no había parado de estar encerrado. Si hubiese podido hubiese huido en aquel mismo momento, pero sabía que al otro lado de la puerta seguían los guardias, para detener cualquier plan de fuga por su parte. Aquello no podía estar pasándole realmente. No podía acostarse con aquella mujer, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. Además, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a Astrid? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Era hombre muerto.

El vikingo quiso gritar, pero se contuvo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo como tenía costumbre de hacer. Luego se sentó sobre la cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

De repente un ruido lo devolvió a la realidad. La puerta trasera de la habitación se había abierto y tras ella había aparecido Elsa, quien lo observaba el silencio. Hipo levantó la mirada para verla. De nuevo se topó con aquella mirada fría y hermética de la reina. Elsa ya no llevaba el vestido de novia y, además, para extrañeza de Hipo, llevaba el pelo completamente suelto. Era una imagen hipnótica ver a la reina de hielo con el pelo casi blanco cayendo sobre sus hombros y acompañado por un largo camisón del mismo color hasta los tobillos. Si no fuera por su actitud, Hipo la hubiese encontrado incluso hermosa.

—Hola—se aventuró Hipo tras un rato en silencio.

—Hola—le respondió Elsa con cierto titubeo en la voz.

La reina seguía allí inmóvil e Hipo no sabía muy bien qué esperaba de él. Seguía con aquella expresión opaca, inexpresiva y el vikingo no estaba dispuesto a dar ningún paso al frente. En otra situación posiblemente su hubiese puesto a hablar con nerviosismo o la hubiese invitado a hablar y a conocerse un poco al menos, pero la actitud de la reina era tan hermética que el chico no sabía qué hacer. Él no era el enemigo, de hecho, no quería nada de ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hipo cortésmente, sin ningún interés en su respuesta.

—Bien—contestó Elsa, agarrándose ambas manos intentando tranquilizarse.

Era una pose a la que estaba acostumbrada. Hipo vio que la reina seguía llevando los guantes. Lo cierto es que no entendía a esa mujer.

Tras unos instantes que parecieron eternos, Hipo le apartó la mirada y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las manos. Elsa no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente decidió no posponer más lo que tuviera que pasar. No iba a quedarse toda la noche allí plantada esperando que ningún hombre tomara la iniciativa de algo que realmente le afectaba directamente. Sentía que el agotamiento empezaba a nublarle la vista y la fiebre la visitaría pronto, como cada noche. Necesitaba dormir antes de desmayarse. Así que sin pensarlo más y disimulando la torpeza, comenzó a quitarse el nudo del camisón.

Hipo notó inmediatamente el zarandeo de Elsa con la ropa, así que no pudo evitar volver a mirarla. La reina lo interpelaba directamente, mientras se desabrochaba aquella prenda y una vez abierta la dejaba caer al suelo, mostrando su completa desnudez.

Si algo caracterizaba a Hipo era que era extremadamente pudoroso. De hecho, apenas había visto a unas cuantas mujeres desnudas en su vida. La mayoría de ellas habían sido las mujeres de su infancia, con las que se había bañado de niño en el lago y la propia Astrid, a la que realmente contaba como la única mujer de verdad que había visto desnuda siendo un hombre. Por esta misma razón el vikingo hubiese apartado la mirada inmediatamente de Elsa, incluso cuando era posiblemente una de las imágenes más eróticas que Hipo había visto en su vida. No obstante, y para su propia sorpresa, no lo hizo. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada todo el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, comparándolo inevitablemente con el de Astrid.

Observó su piel pálida, la más pálida que había visto en la vida, la cual pensó que no era difícil confundir con su pelo. Sin duda la reina hacía honor a sus poderes de hielo. El cuerpo de Elsa también era mucho más delgado y fino que el de Astrid y su musculatura no estaba tan marcada como la de la vikinga, cuyo estilo de vida la hacía lucir mucho más altiva. También sus pechos eran más pequeños, pero parecían más firmes y rígidos que los de Astrid. No obstante, pese a todo ese análisis rápido Hipo no podía apartar la mirada de Elsa por otras razones.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba totalmente destrozado. Tenía todas las extremidades magulladas, cerniéndose sobre sus rodillas grandes heridas a medio cicatrizar. También tenía marcas de quemaduras leves por todo el cuerpo, pero en concreto en la pierna izquierda, donde una gran mancha roja le cubría todo el muslo. Entre el pubis y las costillas también tenía un gran hematoma uniforme, que tornaba levemente el color según la zona exacta. Realmente su cuerpo entero estaba repleto de cardenales y cortes que no podían esconderse en aquella reluciente piel de porcelana.

Era una imagen cautivadora, sobre todo porque a pesar de estar herida, la reina parecía más un depredador que una presa. Sus ojos azules ya no miraban a Hipo, sino que estaban perdidos en otro lugar al que chico no tenía acceso, un lugar mucho más íntimo donde Elsa jamás le dejaría entrar, por mucho que estuviera ofreciéndole su cuerpo y su virtud.

Hipo se levantó de la cama despacio, sin dejar de mirarla. La reina sin embargo ni siquiera mostró asombro por su gesto, siguiendo allí inmóvil, mientras respiraba tranquila. Parecía incluso concentrada.

El chico siguió avanzando hasta plantarse frente a ella. Elsa cogió aire, evitando mirarle. El vello de todo el cuerpo se le había erizado por su cercanía. Sabía perfectamente que Hipo tenía la mirada clavada en ella y esperaba desesperada que hiciera lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer de una vez.

El vikingo, sin embargo, ya no la miraba como antes. No era una mirada lasciva, ni lastimosa. Se encontraba realmente intentando ver a través de ese escudo que se había puesto la reina. Y entonces, bajo toda aquella fachada, Hipo vio simplemente a una niña asustada. Tan sumamente aterrada y nerviosa como él.

Aunque Elsa había luchado por evitarlo, le temblaban las piernas y su propio nerviosismo delataba su respiración entrecortada. Hipo vio además que, bajo todo pudor, las mejillas de la reina no solo se habían tornado rojas de vergüenza, sino que además tenía fiebre.

El vikingo se acercó más, pudiendo casi rozar la punta de su nariz con la de ella. Elsa tuvo que controlar el impulso de cerrar los ojos para evitar mirarle. Nunca se le había acelerado el corazón de aquella manera.

Y entonces el chico se agachó, acariciando con el aire de su movimiento el cuerpo desnudo de Elsa.

—Toma—le dijo recogiendo su bata del suelo y echándosela por encima de los hombros para cubrirla—. Vas a coger frío.

Elsa de alguna forma cogió aire y agradeció el gesto. Pensó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

—Yo nunca tengo frío—dijo, controlando su respiración.

—No sé si tienes o no frío, pero lo que es seguro es que tienes fiebre.

Elsa se sorprendió al descubrir la mirada amable de Hipo. Era la primera vez que el chico la miraba de esa manera y agradeció enormemente que no la mirara de manera lastimosa como la habían mirado las mujeres.

—Voy a encender la chimenea—dijo alejándose a una esquina de la habitación—. No sé cómo nadie se queja del frío que hace en este castillo.

Hipo parecía más amigable con ella. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la chimenea de la habitación que estaba apagada y comenzó a verter en ella algunos palos de madera mientras hacía fuerza con dos piedras para encenderla. Elsa seguía intentando controlarse, ahora más relajada.

—Esto en mi tierra es más fácil—se quejó él en tono de broma, soplando—. Los dragones te encienden una hoguera en menos de lo que un yak se asoma al pasto.

Elsa no entendió la referencia del vikingo, pero pudo observar cómo una leve llama pareció brotar tímida entre la madera. El chico se levantó, esperando ver resultados, mientras se frotaba los hombros.

—¿Tenéis frío? —preguntó Elsa.

Hipo se asombró al oír en la reina un tono tan humano. Él asintió, viéndola cómo se quitaba los guantes, la única prenda de la que no se había desprendido al desnudarse momentos antes. Cerró los ojos a la vez que alzó las palmas de las manos hacia arriba. Hipo notó cómo la temperatura de la habitación subía levemente.

—Pensé que sólo tenías poderes de hielo—confesó.

—Y así es—le sonrió tímida—. Lo hago aparecer, pero también desaparecer.

Hipo apretó los labios, a modo de sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos, junto al fuego.

—Pareces cansada—le dijo sin mala intención.

—Vos también—respondió.

Elsa bajó la mirada, imitando al vikingo y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —preguntó Hipo señalándola con la cabeza e intentando no sonar demasiado entrometido.

Elsa suspiró.

—Tan horrible me veis…

Él comprendió enseguida que la reina debía haberse involucrado personalmente en la batalla.

—Tenías que haberle dicho al consejo que estabas herida—le regañó el vikingo, intentando no quedar malsonante—. Nadie te hubiese obligado a casarte si lo hubiesen sabido, o al menos hubiesen pospuesto este momento para más adelante.

Elsa sabía que el vikingo tenía razón, pero sus motivos eran mayores.

—No podía permitir que me vieran débil, ni los tuyos ni los míos.

—Ya…

Hipo dejó de abrazarse y se frotó las manos. La temperatura había ascendido unos grados y su cuerpo lo agradeció enormemente.

—Esto es por mi culpa—dijo él de repente, sorprendiendo a Elsa—. Si hubiese llegado antes no habríamos llegado a esto.

–¿Y cómo estáis tan seguro? —preguntó la reina—. No he visto tanta desconfianza y odio absurdo en mi vida. Tu pueblo me ve como una bruja y creo que tú también.

—No habéis sido muy amable si os soy sincero…—se quejó Hipo, sin perder la ironía en aquella frase cortés.

De alguna forma la reina había apresado a su dragón y a sí mismo sin mucha explicación.

—Vos acabáis de rechazarme… —se defendió la reina—, no es la primera vez que la sangre corre entre pueblos por esto.

—Perdona mis modales de vikingo—le recriminó—, pero tengo la fea costumbre de no acostarme con mujeres heridas.

Hipo bufó, sin saber qué decir.

—Lo siento—dijo al cabo de un momento—, créeme, lo último que quiero es discutir contigo—se confesó Hipo, pellizcándose la nariz—. Siento que mi pueblo haya desconfiado de ti, el consejo a veces es muy testarudo… nuestro estilo de vida nos crea muchos enemigos, supongo que solo querían cubrirse las espaldas—cayó—. Siento que hayas tenido que pagar este precio.

Elsa guardó silencio un momento.

—Yo también siento lo de anoche —se sinceró—. Yo…

Hipo le hizo un gesto para que no continuara.

—No pasa nada, yo también me alteré un poco.

De alguna forma era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que compartían no solo una conversación sino también un momento a solas.

Elsa lo escrutó con detenimiento, mientras él volvía a pasearse por la sala, como si eso lo ayudara a pensar. Hipo no se parecía en nada a los suyos, ni física ni personalmente. Ni siquiera hablaban igual. La mayoría de los vikingos tenían un acento duro y rasposo mientras que Hipo parecía dominar a la perfección su dialecto. El chico parecía nervioso, mientras se rascaba el pelo. Fue entonces cuando Elsa descubrió por primera vez que el vikingo tenía algunos mechones trenzados. Jamás había visto eso en un hombre. De hecho, a ninguno de los hombres que conocía se les pasaría por la cabeza trenzarse el pelo como lo hacían las mujeres; todos eran caballeros de buen porte, masculinos, con modales exquisitos.

El vikingo sin embargo tenía un aspecto salvaje, algo que ni ella misma sabía explicar con palabras. No solo era su pelo o sus ropas, sino la forma de moverse o comportarse, de expresarse y comunicar sus emociones. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan transparente, como si pudiera leer en todo momento sus intenciones.

—Supongo que fui un iluso al pensar que nos entenderíamos todos hablando sobre una mesa.

A Elsa aquello le recordó a alguien y por un instante decidió bajar la guardia.

—No sois el único iluso—lo alentó—. Mi hermana es quien os escribió la carta en busca de ayuda. Supongo que ella tampoco pensaba que esto acabaría así.

Hipo detuvo su devenir, apoyándose sobre la pared de la chimenea.

—Es la chica pelirroja que siempre está contigo ¿no? —preguntó, intentando adivinar—¿Anna?

Elsa asintió.

—También parece cansada—dijo el vikingo, mirando ahora al fuego.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Elsa se llevó la mano con cuidado a la frente. Estaba ardiendo. Al menos el frescor de sus manos la aliviaba un poco.

—Deberías descansar— observó Hipo.

—Estoy bien.

De igual modo la reina de hielo siguió su consejo y por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación levantó sus pies del suelo y avanzó hacia la cama. Hipo se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del estado de Elsa al verla andar. La chica cojeaba levemente y se agarraba el abdomen para evitar sentir dolor. No quería importunarla y de hecho se sentía algo incómodo en su presencia, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a ayudarla.

—Espera—dijo él con dulzura ayudándola en la tarea de sentarse en la cama.

Elsa odiaba verse de aquella manera, pero lo cierto es que la ayuda de Hipo le ahorró algún que otro esfuerzo estúpido. Fue extraño sentir el contacto de él, ya que sus manos eran ásperas y cálidas, muy distintas a las de Miranda o Anna, las personas que siempre la atendían. Además de que los hombres de Arendelle nunca se acercaban a la reina más allá que para recibir instrucciones militares. Era raro tener a un desconocido tan cerca.

—Vaya, sí que disimulas bien—expresó el vikingo cuando la chica se encontró al fin sentada.

Ella soltó un bufido a modo de risa y sin darse cuenta imitó su ironía.

—Sentarme y levantarme es lo peor—se quejó agradecida—. Por lo demás nadie sospecha nada.

Hipo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo os habéis hecho eso? —inquirió la reina señalando la prótesis de Hipo.

—La verdad es que esto es una larga historia—se miró la pierna metálica—. Me temo que nos esperan muchas noches soportándonos, así que ya te la contaré—luego añadió—: Por cierto, puedes tutearme, se me hace muy raro que me trates de usted.

Elsa volvió asentir, sofocada por la fiebre y sin quitar la vista de aquella extraña pierna metálica. Se asustó al sentir la mano del vikingo sobre su frente.

—Te está subiendo la fiebre… —dedujo preocupado—. ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Elsa se apresuró en responderle.

—No, por favor—pidió—. Si posponemos la consumación, la próxima vez la iglesia nos pondrá testigos. No quiero que nadie me vea así.

Hipo conocía aquella tradición que también se practicaba en algunos casos entre los vikingos, sobre todo con las familias importantes, para dar fe de la validez política y legitima de los matrimonios. Sólo pensarlo se le revolvió el estómago.

—Vale tranquila, no llamaré a nadie—le prometió el vikingo—. Pero tienes que descansar, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes mal aspecto—expresó, intentando inmediatamente quitarle hierro al asunto—, no quiero convertirme en viudo el mismo día de mi boda.

Elsa soltó una sonrisa cansada. Lo cierto es que se la veía más pálida que de costumbre y unas gotas finas de sudor cubrían su frente.

—Venga, déjame ayudarte.

Hipo abrió la cama y ayudó a Elsa a acomodarse dentro, arropándola posteriormente con cuidado, como si las sábanas pudieran dañar sus heridas. Elsa no era muy pesada, pero Hipo la había sujetado con mucha inseguridad, como si pudiera romperla en mil pedazos. La reina por su parte se dejó hacer, sosteniéndose del cuello del vikingo mientras intentaba tumbarse. Pensó que se sentiría incómoda por su cercanía, pero Hipo había sido tan respetuoso que lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba cerrar los ojos o le explotaría la cabeza.

La reina cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar volver a abrirlos al escuchar los pasos inquietos de Hipo por la habitación.

—¿Qué buscas? —le preguntó la chica desconcertada.

Hipo abría y cerraba los cajones de una cómoda, uno de los pocos muebles que tenía aquella habitación.

—Algo afilado—dijo mientras sacaba algunos pañuelos de seda de un cajón.

La reina no entendía nada, de hecho, aquel comentario la alertó.

—¿Para qué quieres algo afilado?

El cajón se cerró emitiendo un sonido chirriante e Hipo se acercó de nuevo a la reina, con las manos vacías.

—Necesitamos fingir que hemos consumado el matrimonio—le explicó—. Voy a manchar un poco las sábanas.

—¿Mancharlas? —preguntó sin entender— ¿Con qué?

Evidentemente el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de la reina, no solo porque seguía sin entender nada, y la fiebre empezaba a distorsionar su percepción de la realidad.

—Con sangre—le respondió Hipo.

En aquel momento el vikingo sintió algo de pena por Elsa. La reina se veía una mujer sumamente inteligente y poderosa, además de tener un gran sentido del honor y la valentía. No cualquier soberano se hubiese lanzado a pie de guerra ni habría convertido su castillo en un refugio para el pueblo. Y, sin embargo, aquella extraordinaria mujer parecía que vivía ajena a todo lo mundano, como si se hubiese criado en una bola de cristal, lejos de cualquier tabú.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo—le dijo para no hacerla sentir mal, intentando que descansara.

—Te ayudo—se ofreció ella.

Elsa cerró los ojos y en apenas unos segundos una daga de hielo se formó entre sus manos. Era la primera vez que el vikingo veía usar la magia de la reina de aquella manera y casi grita de asombro. Había creado algo a partir de la nada, solo con pensarlo.

—¿Te sirve? —le ofreció ella ante la mirada perpleja del chico.

—Sí…Sí—logró decir.

Elsa le tendió aquel objeto al vikingo, quien lo observó con atención. Era perfecto, una obra de los dioses.

—Es precioso—alagó.

—Gracias, supongo—respondió ella—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Voy a hacerme un corte y pondré unas gotas de sangre sobre la cama—le explicó.

—Espera —detuvo al vikingo cuando éste iba a cortarse en un dedo—. ¿Y si te ven el corte y sospechan? Trae, mejor lo hago yo, no creo que se den cuentan entre tantos cortes.

—Ni hablar—se quejó el vikingo—. Tú ya has sangrado bastante, y a menos que me digas ahora que tu sangre es azul o algo por el estilo, me haré yo el corte—, se detuvo un momento—, ¿Por qué tu sangre no es azul ni mágica ni nada por el estilo no?

Elsa no pudo evitar reírse ante la inocencia de su pregunta.

—No, en ese aspecto soy totalmente mundana, como todos los reyes.

Hipo también sonrió.

—Qué estúpido—se dijo a sí mismo.

El chico se levantó un poco la camiseta, mostrando parte del bajo abdomen y el hueso de la cadera, donde terminaba su ombligo y comenzaba el vello púbico. Elsa apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Lo cierto es que nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo.

Hipo se hizo un pequeño corte en esa zona. Era una herida superficial, pero aun así no pudo evitar exhalar un leve gemido de dolor. La sangre comenzó a brotar tímida, así que el vikingo se presionó la zona hasta que esta empezó a salir con cierta opulencia. Con cuidado se manchó los dedos y rodeó la cama, colocándose al otro lado de Elsa y dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre sobre las sábanas.

—¿Crees que con eso es suficiente? —preguntó Elsa.

—Sí, claro—le confirmó el vikingo—. Tampoco quiero que piensen que he sido un animal contigo.

Hipo se arrepintió inmediatamente de decir aquello. Sabía perfectamente lo que en aquellas tierras se pensaba sobre los vikingos y sintió vergüenza de que Elsa pudiera pensar que él también obraba de aquella manera.

No obstante, si la reina de las nieves lo pensó, no se lo hizo saber. Tras esto se instauró entre ellos un pequeño silencio incómodo, mientras Hipo se presionaba la herida para cortar la hemorragia.

—¿Te duele? —dijo entre despierta y dormida, al ver que no paraba de sangrar.

—No, tranquila.

Elsa observó la herida de Hipo. No era una herida muy profunda ni para nada grave, pero era cierto que el vikingo se había pasado en las dimensiones del corte.

—Anda ven aquí—le exigió ella, en tono amable.

La chica se veía exhausta, pero aun así quería ayudar al vikingo. Hipo no pareció muy seguro, pero rodeó de nuevo la cama para ponerse delante de Elsa, quien comenzó a erguirse para sentarse de nuevo. El chico intentó detenerla, pero ante la insistencia de ella terminó por ayudarla a incorporarse, sentándose él también en la cama.

—¿Puedo? —le pidió, para que Hipo se quitara la mano y le dejara ver la herida.

Él obedeció y se sorprendió al sentir el frío tacto de la reina sobre el corte, quien había posado su mano sobre el abdomen de él. La herida dejó de sangrar al instante, ya que la sangre se coaguló por el frío. Inmediatamente después Elsa retiró la mano, dejando a Hipo levemente desconcertado por el acercamiento. Era la segunda vez que tenía contacto físico con ella y al igual que durante la boda un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Elsa le tocó. Por alguna razón, Hipo se sentía muy expuesto a la naturaleza mágica de ella. Sin duda la había tratado con demasiada rudeza y no había pensado que aquella boda no solo lo ataba a él, sino que también le afectaba a ella.

Para Elsa aquel contacto suponía todo lo contrario. Tocar al vikingo le producía una extraña sensación de calor que no conseguía entender, tanto que la mareaba.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir—expresó cansada, intentando no prolongar demasiado aquel momento—Ayúdame anda.

Hipo la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y la arropó. La fiebre parecía no parar de subirle y sus mejillas se habían tornado completamente rojas. Nunca supo si por vergüenza o por enfermedad.

Tras un momento de silencio que pareció eterno, Hipo se levantó dedicando un segundo a mirar la herida cicatrizada de su bajo vientre y sin darle mucha más importancia se bajó la camiseta y rodeó la cama, para coger algunos cojines y parte de un edredón. La reina se sintió mal cuando vio que Hipo se improvisaba una cama en el suelo, junto al fuego; pero de algún modo el puritanismo con el que había convivido y la creciente fiebre hicieron que no objetara nada al respecto.

La reina jamás se imaginó así su noche de bodas, si es que alguna vez imaginó una. Nunca pensó en casarse y mucho menos con un vikingo. De hecho, era Anna la que siempre había fantaseado con la idea de una boda digna de la realeza, con príncipes elegantes y caballerosos y adornos festivos por todo el palacio. Ahora que lo veía con perspectiva, aquello no era más que un trámite político.

Intentó abandonarse al sueño, pero no pudo evitar prestar atención a los sonidos del vikingo, quien parecía estar intentando acomodarse en el suelo. Sin duda era un chico de lo más extraño, pero agradeció su calidez, haciéndola cuestionarse con qué clase de personas de confianza se rodeaba teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre la había visto como una igual cuando su propio consejo la había vendido como un trozo de carne. Cuando despertara, Elsa pensaba cambiar muchas cosas.

De fondo Hipo seguía moviéndose incómodo en el suelo. Elsa sintió pena por él y aunque estaba agotada, terminó por dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, los cuales parecían más dúctiles debido a la embriaguez de la fiebre.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —dijo de repente la reina Elsa, interpelando a Hipo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido, como saliendo de una ensoñación.

El vikingo se acomodó bocarriba, intentando cubrirse con la manta, ya que el suelo estaba helado y el fuego no tardaría en consumirse. La pregunta de Elsa lo pilló desprevenido, tanto que llegó a pensar que quizás solo estaba delirando.

—Que cual es el nombre de la mujer de la que estás enamorado—se expresó esta vez con más detalles—, no quisiera sonar entrometida, pero me gustaría pensar que el espantoso rechazo público de ayer era el de un hombre enamorado y no el de un necio. ¿Quién rechazaría sino convertirse en rey y casarse con una reina joven, hermosa y con poderes mágicos?

Hipo no sabía qué contestar.

—Vaya… sí que te tienes en alta estima… —intentó desviar la conversación, girándose hacia el fuego.

Elsa comprendió que no quería hablar del tema, así que decidió no insistir.

—Se llama Astrid—respondió Hipo para su sorpresa.

—Es un nombre precioso—dijo ella cauta.

—Es un nombre de valkiria—explicó Hipo—. La verdad, le hace justicia.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó Elsa— Espero que la noticia no la haga sufrir demasiado.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triste.

—La verdad es que Astrid no es una mujer que se vaya a quedar sentada a llorar por un hombre—le explicó—, pero igualmente me matará cuando se entere.

El vikingo no dijo más y Elsa no quiso seguir preguntando. Lo cierto es que no sabía si el vikingo hablaba en serio o no, ya que no conocía sus costumbres y de niña había oído relatos tan escalofriantes sobre los vikingos que tampoco le sonaría extraño que pudieran llegar a matarse por algo así. Sin apenas darse cuenta se quedó dormida, bailando toda la noche entre sueños extraños, vikingos y dragones.

A Hipo le costó mucho más conciliar el sueño, si es que consiguió quedarse realmente dormido en toda la noche. No obstante, antes de irse a dormir, sacó con cuidado del bolsillo de su pantalón el dibujo que le había hecho Astrid y que todavía llevaba consigo. _"Ten cuidado Haddock. No me hagas ir al mismísimo Valhala a por ti. Nos vemos pronto. Te quiere, Astrid."_

No pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos y se le encogiera el estómago.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

La noche había caído sobre el grupo de jóvenes vikingos antes de lo esperado. Llevaban una semana entera patrullando la zona y alrededores y hasta ahora todo parecía estar en calma. Demasiada calma para la sorpresa de los jinetes. Los alrededores de isla mema nunca habían estado tan mansos, incluso el agua que golpeaba las rocas era dulce y suave, como si acariciara la isla.

En cuanto a los islotes vecinos, todo parecía en orden y nadie había notado nada extraño, incluso cuando los jinetes les explicaron que un barco había naufragado en sus costas.

A Astrid todo aquello le olía a rancio. No era normal que nadie hubiese percibido nada extraño cuando claramente algo había atacado a un barco frente a sus narices. Por esta razón decidieron alejarse un poco más, hacia las islas del suroeste del archipiélago, intentando buscar indicios de algo extraño. No obstante, salvo por unos tramperos algo torpes, todo parecía también en orden.

—Me quiero ir a casa tía—le dijo Brusca a Astrid, mientras se sentaba al lado de la vikinga, quien afilaba su hacha en la oscuridad—. Vaya mierda de viaje aburrido.

—Ten un poco de paciencia—le pidió Astrid, forzando la vista en la oscuridad para comprobar el filo de su arma—. ¿Dónde están estos?

—Vi-gi-lan-do—dijo mientras lanzaba unas comillas al aire con los dedos—. Hace un frío de cojones, ¿por qué no encendemos un fuego?

—Porque se supone que no estamos aquí—le volvió a explicar Astrid—. Diles a estos que dejen de espiar pueblerinas y que vuelvan cuanto antes, nos vamos nada más amanezca.

Aquel día los jinetes habían investigado una de las islas más alejadas de Berk, con la cual no tenían ningún tipo de acuerdo comercial más allá de intercambiar algunas telas y frutas. Por esta razón y por el escándalo que los gemelos habían montado en una taberna, Astrid decidió que lo mejor sería hacerles creer que se habían marchado. No obstante, se habían quedado ocultos en el bosque ya que quedaban pocas horas de luz y realmente estaban todos agotados.

—Díselo tú si quieres, yo ya no pienso moverme de aquí—expuso Brusca—. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Astrid lanzó una mirada asesina a Brusca, quien se tumbó inmediatamente sobre la hierba. Suspiró. Tampoco podía culparla, apenas habían descansado en toda la semana. Lo cierto es que Astrid también estaba agotada, sin duda liderar a los jinetes no era una tarea fácil y echó de menos el apoyo de Hipo.

Sin hacer mucho caso a la vikinga, Astrid se levantó, hacha en mano, y se lanzó colina abajo para ir a buscar al resto de jinetes. No obstante, una hermosa y escalofriante imagen la detuvo.

Al fondo, donde se suponía que debía estar el pueblo, se erguía una fantasmagórica torre de humo y fuego, rodeada por una docena de dragones.

—Drago…—susurró espantada.

Por alguna razón desconocida, aquello los había pillado por sorpresa. De repente todos sus temores empezaron a cobrar sentido y pese al cansancio pudo entender que los habían estado siguiendo. De ninguna otra forma alguien desolaría una isla indefensa como aquella. Estaban en peligro. Aquellas gentes estaban en peligro. Berk estaba en peligro.

Tenían que salir de allí y encontrar a Hipo y al consejo cuanto antes.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capi. No me maten por este final jajaja **

**Notas: **

**-Elsa se muestra como podéis ver ultra puritana en relación al sexo y demás; y es claro, tal y como yo entiendo al personaje, es una reina que ha vivido encerrada y alejada de todos, tan preocupada por esconder sus poderes que nunca ha pensado en el futuro más allá de aparentar normalidad. Además, el propio personaje es frío emocionalmente, por lo que he decidido que Elsa presente todos estos tabúes típicos de su época, donde literalmente muchas mujeres se casaban sin saber 'qué tenían que hacer'.**

**-Otra cosa un poco escalofriante que leí documentándome es que la mayoría de los matrimonios de la realeza y de los propios vikingos en algunas ocasiones tenían testigos, para presenciar que realmente se cumplía la consumación. Por esta razón, ambos hablan de esto en el capi. (muy malrollero)**

**-El mito de la virginidad: es un mito rancio que se salta Astrid con esa fuerza y valentía suya, pero que sí que está muy presente en la cultura de los personajes de Arendelle, así que también trataré este tema a través de Elsa. Pero eso, mi intención no es caer en este mito ni tampoco ensalzarlo. **

**Y nada más, paso a responder a las reviews! **

**REVIEWS**

**Xseyver: me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te dejó con ganas de más! Espero que este haya estado a la altura de tus expectativas. Un saludo! Gracias por dejarme un comentario, me anima muchísimo. **

**Guest: I hope you can ****check for yourself that this is not a Disney's tale. :) Thanks so much for your review! Xoxo**

**Coatl9: muchas gracias por tu completa review! Siii, tengo siempre el defecto de empezar los fics algo lentos, pero bueno, creo que este es el capi de inflexión. A partir de ahora el ritmo de los acontecimientos será de todo menos pausado. Y sí, no habrá 'guerra por Hipo'. De hecho ya dije que hablaría de poliamor y bisexualidad. (No doy más pistas xD) El resto de misterios sobre los furia nocturna y su implicación con la historia se irán resolviendo poco a poco a medida que avancen los capis. Espero estar a la altura jajajaja Un beso enorme! Gracias por la review! **


	6. EL PACTO

**Holi!**

**Lo primero de todo disculpad por la tardanza, pero como os podéis imaginar las últimas semanas han sido muy caóticas en España debido al coronavirus y las medidas que se han tomado para hacerle frente. Así que si leéis este mensaje, por favor, ¡quedaos en casa! y ayudemos a frenar su expansión. Es un pequeño esfuerzo individual que forma parte de nuestra responsabilidad como sociedad. Además, los museos, músicos y librerías han optado por ofrecer gratuitamente un montón de contenidos que os animo a descubrir! Y si no, aquí está Fanfiction, dónde un montón de gente escribe cosas muy chulas y de calidad dónde invertir el tiempo y llenar el alma. **

**Sin más, os dejo con el capi. Tengo que decir que me ha costado bastante escribirlo ya que aunque tengo muy claro el rumbo de la historia, esta parte en concreto me bailaba un poco. Espero que os guste el capi y que me deis un poquito de _feedback _ya que sin duda es el único 'sueldo' que recibo por esta historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER! **

**Besos! **

* * *

**El pacto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Elsa había estado toda la noche delirando por la fiebre. _

_Había tenido sueños confusos en los que era perseguida por sombras con garras que querían atraparla para devorarla y ojos sin alma que la vigilaban. Había corrido y corrido entre los árboles nevados intentando escapar, dejando atrás una estela de sangre a su paso. Giró la cabeza en varias ocasiones, horrorizada por la visión de su propia sangre abrasando la nieve. La reina se abrazó con congoja, sin parar de correr. Aquella sangre le manaba de lo más profundo de las entrañas y sentía que si se paraba nunca más podría volver a moverse. Por primera vez desde que era una niña sintió frío, frío real. Estaba completamente desnuda e indefensa en aquel enorme bosque congelado que la amenazaba con un fétido hedor a muerte. Había visto dragones sin rostro que se abalanzaban sobre ella para desgarrar sus carnes y vikingos enormes que intentaban forzarla. Había intentado zafarse de ellos con todas sus fuerzas, pero su magia no funcionaba y estaba tan cansada que lo único que podía hacer era correr, seguir corriendo. Era como si todos y cada uno de aquellos cuentos terroríficos que alguien le contó alguna vez de niña hubieran decidido hacerle una visita aquella noche. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero estaba sola, como siempre. Entonces un lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, aprisionando sus muñecas. Gritó hasta que le faltó el aire y tras esto el dulce rostro del fantasma de su madre la hizo tranquilizarse. No supo de dónde venía ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero todos aquellos diablos y monstruos desaparecieron. Oyó a lo lejos su voz cantarle una vieja canción de cuna. Ella recordaba aquella hermosa melodía a la perfección, pero no entendía la lengua en la que cantaba. Debía ser por la naturaleza mágica del fantasma de su madre, que le estaría cantando en el idioma de los ángeles. Aquello la tranquilizó. Pudiendo entrar en calor por primera vez en toda la noche. _

_Así pues, de este modo, en aquel desamparado bosque de nieve y sangre, Elsa se quedó profundamente dormida, acurrucada sobre aquel manto blanco al igual que una niña. Una niña tardía atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. _

Un ruido repetitivo y grotesco apuñaló la puerta de la habitación nupcial, haciendo que Elsa se viera arrancada de golpe de la prisión de Morfeo. Se incorporó asustada por el estruendo y se llevó las manos rápidamente a los ojos, parpadeando varias veces hasta conseguir enfocar el mundo. Pese a las pesadillas, la reina de las nieves se sentía extrañamente descansada y despejada y los rastros de fiebre habían desaparecido por completo. Tardó un momento en reaccionar cuando oyó de nuevo el ruido de la puerta.

En un primer instante no reparó en la ausencia de Hipo, ya que por norma natural estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de su alcoba y al silencio en la mañana. No obstante, aquel ruido la había sacado por completo de su ensoñación y no había podido evitar que se le acelerara el corazón al descubrir que ni siquiera había rastros de su cama improvisada junto al fuego. Por el contrario, las mantas se hallaban cuidadosamente desordenadas a los pies del lecho y el lado contrario de la cama estaba abierto y revuelto, justo donde se suponía que realmente debía haber dormido.

Estuviese donde estuviera, sin duda el vikingo no era una persona que lo dejara todo al alzar, sino que lo había pensado todo meticulosamente para no levantar sospechas. Después de todo y para ser un vikingo, era más listo de lo que Elsa había pensado. Lo había subestimado.

El aire comenzó a entrar de nuevo en su maltratado cuerpo, todavía palpitante ante el repentino despertar. Ahora solo tenía que aparentar normalidad y todo estaría bien. No obstante, no paraba de preguntarse dónde diablos había ido el vikingo y por qué no la había despertado.

—¿Majestades? —llamaron tras la puerta.

Elsa carraspeó, acomodándose el camisón que llevaba ligeramente abierto.

—Adelante— intentó decir con su mejor tono de voz, disimulando la ronquera.

—¿Estáis visible? —preguntó educadamente la persona al otro lado.

Elsa se tranquilizó al oír la cálida voz de Miranda.

—Sí, podéis pasar.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron una fila de mujeres capitaneadas por Miranda y Anna. Elsa reconoció de inmediato a aquellas mujeres, ya que eran las mismas que la noche anterior la habían ayudado a desvestirse.

—Alteza—, la saludó Miranda con respeto, sin avanzar mucho más allá de la puerta.

—¡Elsa! —gritó por el contrario Anna, quien corrió hacia la cama a abrazar a su hermana.

—Eh, tranquila, que estoy bien—le pidió Elsa para zafarse del intenso agarre de su hermana.

—Oh Elsa—prosiguió Anna—. Estaba muy preocupada, las mujeres han dicho que anoche te oyeron gritar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese demonio? Quise venir cuanto antes, pero Miranda decía que tenías que descansar y…

Elsa la miró confusa sin comprender. ¿Había gritado?

—Y tenía que descansar—la interrumpió Miranda, quien también se acercó a la cama y sentó junto Anna, llevando la mano a la frente de Elsa—. Parece que no tenéis fiebre—se dirigió a la reina—. ¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana? ¿Todo bien?

Elsa estaba algo abrumada por las palabras de su hermana y por haberse convertido en el centro de atención de todas las miradas en aquella habitación. ¿Realmente había gritado? ¿Cuándo?

—Mejor—respondió—. De hecho, me encuentro bastante bien.

Y no mentía, ya que por primera vez desde el incidente sentía que había descansado toda la noche. No había rastros de fiebre o dolor, como solía ser lo habitual, así que se alegró de notar al fin cierta mejoría, pese a la ya usual molestia y tirantez de sus heridas a medio cicatrizar. No obstante todavía tenía la desagradable sensación de haber estado en tensión toda la noche, huyendo de monstruos y sombras que de alguna forma todavía la perturbaban.

—Temí que anoche os hubiera dado fiebre—le explicó Mirada, con mirada maternal—. Con la confusión no os dejé brebaje de hierbas.

—No, tranquila—mintió Elsa—. No me visitó la fiebre.

La mujer asintió, no muy convencida. Y luego bajó la mirada hacia las sábanas manchadas de sangre.

—¿Todo bien anoche? ¿Te tomaste lo que te di?

Elsa no sabía qué decir. Le hubiese gustado contarle la verdad a Miranda y a Anna, pero por alguna razón no fue capaz, así que solo asintió, con cierto pudor. Miranda le devolvió el gesto.

—Te daré también algo para el dolor… —le respondió bajando el tono, como si no quisiera que el resto de mujeres la escucharan.

Elsa no dijo nada, ya que tenía posada sobre ella la mirada juiciosa de todo el mundo en aquella sala, pero le daba pena que realmente pensaran que Hipo le había hecho daño.

—Ahora tienes que vestirte, los consejos han decidido volver a reunirse— le explicó Miranda, quedándose un momento pensativa—. ¿Dónde está tu marido? No se le ha visto por el catillo, pensamos que seguía aquí contigo.

Elsa no sabía qué decirle. Realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba Hipo, ni siquiera de cuándo se había marchado.

—Le oí salir esta mañana, pero no sé a dónde fue—mintió de nuevo.

Miranda volvió a asentir, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al resto de mujeres. Debió decirles algo en voz baja, porque dos de ellas desaparecieron por la puerta. Elsa observaba toda la escena con agudeza, intentando escuchar lo que decían. Las suaves manos de Anna sobre las suyas la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¿Elsa seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Anna preocupada.

A la reina se le rompió el corazón al ver así a su hermana. Debía contarle la verdad, al menos a ella. Aunque aquel no parecía el momento más adecuado.

—Te lo contaré todo con más calma—le aseguró—. Pero tranquila, de verdad que estoy bien.

—Majestad—interrumpió una de las mujeres, la más mayor—. Le hemos preparado una cubeta de agua caliente para que se lave la sangre y pueda vestirse. Para nosotras sería un honor ayudarla.

Elsa sabía lo que aquello significaba. Bajo todas aquellas hermosas palabras había escondido un asqueroso y repugnante protocolo para declarar o no consumado el matrimonio. La reina tragó saliva e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ocultar sus emociones.

—Muchas gracias, buenas señoras—comenzó, con una sonrisa—. Es un maravilloso detalle que me hayáis preparado un baño caliente, es justo lo que necesito. No obstante, me gustaría hacerlo en compañía de mi hermana y de Miranda, si me lo permiten. —Luego añadió, en un tono dulce totalmente ajeno a ella—: es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

Las mujeres torcieron una sonrisa a medias por las palabras de la reina. Todas y cada una de ellas conocían a Anna desde niña y conocían perfectamente su temperamento entusiasta y dulce. Con Elsa, sin embargo, todo había sido distinto, ya que les prohibieron el trato con la niña. Por esta razón, una vez tuvo lugar el incidente de la coronación y el regreso de Elsa, habían comenzado a estar a su servicio, pero con cierto temor y recelo, ya que realmente no conocían a su reina y todavía no habían aprendido a interpretar el tono oculto en sus palabras.

—Debemos darnos prisa—añadió entonces Miranda—. Anna, acompaña a tu hermana a lavarse, yo iré a avisar al consejo para que esperen a la reina. Elisa, ve luego a ayudarlas.

Elsa asintió agradecida de no tener que dar más explicaciones, aunque la idea de ser vigilada no le gustó demasiado. Sonrió y se levantó de la cama con la ayuda de su hermana. Sin duda se encontraba mucho más ágil que la noche anterior cuando, debido a la fiebre, Hipo tuvo que ayudarla a tumbarse.

Las mujeres no quedaron muy convencidas de aquello, ya que tenían órdenes de asegurar que el matrimonio se había consumado y que legalmente ambas tribus se habían emparentado por lazos de sangre. No obstante, decidieron no insistir. La sangre en las sábanas y los gritos de Elsa la noche anterior parecían una prueba suficientemente sólida. En el fondo ninguna de ellas deseaba estar en la piel de su reina. Todavía se santiguaban cuando recordaban la imagen del cuerpo de la chica la noche anterior. Era un milagro que el vikingo no la hubiese rechazado.

Con este pensamiento entre murmullos, cambiaron las sábanas y arreglaron la habitación para los novios. Tras esto, volvieron a sus quehaceres, que no eran pocos en aquel caos que reinaba en el castillo.

Justo en la instancia contigua, Anna comenzó a ayudar a Elsa desvestirse. Midió la temperatura del agua y pensó que estaba helada. Igualmente, a su hermana no le importaría, pero le pareció terrible tener que lavarse en agua fría tras imaginar la noche que habría pasado.

—Voy a pedir que calienten el agua—sugirió Anna.

—No voy a bañarme.

Anna miró extrañada a Elsa, quien comenzó a usar su magia para vestirse con un vestido largo de hielo azul. A diferencia de cómo solía llevarlo, esta vez era totalmente opaco, para evitar que se vieran sus heridas. También se recogió el pelo en una trenza rápida pero elegante y creó de la nada un bastón de color azul marino y violeta, con un refinado acabado en la empuñadura con flores de hielo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Anna sorprendida, sin comprender—. No debes usar tu magia, todavía estás débil.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, de verdad—dijo, intentando tranquilizarla—. Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a Hipo.

Anna no comprendía nada. Por un lado, se alegraba de ver a Elsa de nuevo activa y rebosante de energía, pero por otro lado no entendía su actitud. La noche anterior había sido prácticamente forzada por un bárbaro cuando todavía no se había recuperado de sus heridas, además de posiblemente haber tenido que lidiar con la fiebre. Anna en ningún momento había creído a su hermana cuando le había asegurado a Miranda que las fiebres no la habían visitado la noche anterior. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía cuándo mentía.

—¿Encontrar a Hipo? —preguntó intentando entender—. ¿Para qué quieres ver a ese bárbaro ahora?

Elsa se había acercado a la pequeña chimenea moribunda de aquella instancia, donde se manchó la mano derecha con ceniza, enturbiando con ella levemente el agua del barreño donde se suponía que debía bañarse.

—Necesito encontrarle antes de la reunión del consejo—le explicó—. Esta vez no pienso pactar cosas estúpidas sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

Anna seguía muda mientras miraba a su hermana de un lado a otro.

—¿Lo has visto esta mañana? —le preguntó Elsa, sacando de su ensoñación a Anna.

—¿Al vikingo…? —dudó—. No, no sé… se suponía que estaba contigo… ¿a qué hora se fue?

Elsa torció el gesto, intentando pensar.

—No lo sé, no le oí salir.

—Pero si se supone que dormía a tu lado.

—Hipo ha dormido en el suelo—soltó para sorpresa de su hermana—. No creo que esté con el consejo, Miranda ha dicho que pensaba que estaba conmigo… con un poco de suerte todavía no se habrá enterado de lo de la reunión.

—¿Cómo? —expresó Anna sin comprender—. ¿Cómo que no ha dormido contigo?

—Te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo, pero ahora necesito hablar con Hipo.

Anna no entendía nada, pero decidió ayudar a su hermana. Al fin y al cabo, estaban juntas en aquel caos y la decisión de llamar al maestro de dragones había sido de la propia Anna, así que en el fondo se sentía responsable.

—Está bien, te ayudaré—expresó la princesa—. Las doncellas seguirán en la habitación y tras esta puerta hay varios soldados que esperan que salgamos—se quedó un momento pensando, llevándose la mano al mentón—. ¡La ventana! Debajo están los balcones de la segunda planta.

Elsa asintió, dirigiéndose a la ventana y abriéndola. Ambas echaron un ojo a los balcones que había en la planta más abajo. Tan solo había un guardia, que caminaba de un lado a otro con parsimonia.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó Anna.

—Le distraeré y haré una pequeña resbaladera de hielo—planeó, agarrando la mano de su hermana—. No tienes por qué venir conmigo si no quieres.

—Estamos juntas en esto—apretó su mano Anna—. Déjame bajar a mí primero.

Elsa accedió. Sin mucho esmero creó una pequeña roca de hielo que lanzó hacia uno de los extremos del largo balcón del edificio central. El guardia respondió inmediatamente, lanzándose en dirección al ruido. Elsa y Anna aprovecharon la confusión para dejarse caer por la estructura de hielo que creó Elsa desde la ventana al tejado, consiguiendo acceder sin mucho esfuerzo a los balcones. Anna fue primero y ayudó a Elsa a bajar, ya que, aunque disimulara, seguía malherida. Una vez en los balcones, se dieron prisa para entrar a la instancia principal, antes de que el guardia volviese.

Por suerte para ambas, entraron en una habitación prácticamente vacía. Tan solo había una mujer y su hija durmiendo entre la multitud de camastros vacíos en el suelo. Aquella sala había sido habilitada como habitación para los últimos grupos en entrar en la cúpula, así que era con suerte de las menos abarrotadas. Madre hija no dijeron nada al verlas entrar, simplemente le devolvieron la sonrisa a la reina cuando esta puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarles que no dijeran nada.

Tan pronto como cruzaron la instancia, desaparecieron por los pasillos.

—¿Dónde crees que puede estar? —le preguntó Anna a su hermana.

—¿Tú dónde irías si quieras marcharte, pero no pudieras?

Anna y Elsa siguieron deambulando por los pasillos, evitando aparecer en las zonas de enclave. Por suerte para Elsa, su hermana había pasado tanto tiempo sola recorriendo aquel castillo que no solo se lo conocía de memoria, sino que además sabía de rincones ocultos que conectaban algunas instancias con otras y cuya existencia era escasamente conocida.

—Creo que sé dónde puede estar…—dedujo Anna—. Al menos es lo que me gustaría pensar de un 'maestro de dragones'…

—Dragones…—musitó la reina.

No tardaron demasiado en bajar hasta la última planta del castillo, donde se encontraban las mazmorras. Elsa las conocía bien porque las había sufrido en sus propias carnes cuando Hans la mantuvo allí encerrada tras pensar que había matado a su hermana. No eran ni de lejos un buen lugar en el castillo y el solo hecho de pensar que vivían en un palacio con aquel horrible sitio bajo sus pies le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sin duda Anna tenía razón, ya que nada más bajar a aquel lugar divisaron al chico sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra los barrotes de hielo de una de las jaulas, donde estaba su dragón. Por alguna extraña razón, no había ningún guardia vigilando, haciendo que aquel lugar atestado de dragones enjaulados le creara cierto temor a la reina, como si pudieran escapar todos a la vez para matarla por haberlos encerrado.

El dragón fue el primero en notar su presencia, ya que su gruñido sorprendió a Hipo, quien desvió la mirada de su amigo hacia las hermanas.

—Eh tranquilo Desdentao…—intentó calmar al dragón, quien había adoptado una postura amenazante.

Hipo tenía las manos dentro de los barrotes, acariciando al animal.

—Ya te he dicho que no es una bruja… —siguió hablándole al animal, mientras se ponía en pie, haciéndose extender un eco metálico al apoyar su prótesis en el suelo de piedra— ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Los consejos han vuelto a reunirse—le explicó Elsa.

—¿Tan pronto? —se sorprendió el vikingo—. Pues vaya mañana de bodas más corta, eso no es propio de los vikingos…

Anna se sorprendió de que el chico usara aquella ironía tan cercana. Visto aquella mañana ya no le parecía tan amenazante como la noche en que llegó cubierto de sangre y a lomos de aquel monstruoso animal. Ni tampoco parecía enfadado, como en la boda.

—Tenemos que hablar—expresó la reina, de nuevo mostrándose fría y autoritaria.

Hipo suspiró al pensar que la reina volvería adoptar esa actitud hostil con él. En el fondo estaba cansado de todos esos protocolos. Parecía que llevaba años atrapado en aquella pesadilla y echaba de menos la cercanía y la transparencia de las gentes de Berk y de los vikingos en general. Por no hablar del trato con las mujeres. Desde que había llegado no paraba de toparse con patrones de comportamiento que no comprendía. Por alguna razón, hombres y mujeres tenían una distancia social muy distinta a los vikingos. Hipo nunca tenía que ser galante ni cortés con sus amigas, de hecho, no había distinción de género entre los jinetes, algo que se le había impuesto desde que había llegado a aquel reino. Estaba harto.

—Lo sé—respondió cansado—. Tengo muchas preguntas y peticiones. Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo frente al consejo.

—Lo sé—se apresuró en responder Elsa.

Hipo echó una última mirada a su amigo, acariciándole la cabeza y susurrando palabras que las princesas no comprendieron. El dragón abrió los ojos con tristeza al comprender que Hipo se marchaba y berreó por lo bajo mientras lamía las manos del chico. Fue entonces cuando Elsa observó que las manos de Hipo parecían quemadas. ¿Cómo se había hecho aquello de la noche a la mañana?

—Volveré pronto, te lo prometo—le dijo con cariño al animal antes de alejarse de él y dirigirse a las chicas—. Por cierto, soy Hipo —hizo una leve pausa, observando con atención a Anna—, creo que no nos han presentado como es debido.

Hipo se acercó levemente a la chica y se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Yo soy Anna de Arendelle, la hermana de Elsa.

—Un placer—respondió Hipo con una sonrisa triste.

Anna asintió como muestra de respeto. Era la primera vez que miraba al chico tan de cerca y se sorprendió al reconocer que le parecía muy guapo. Además, pese a las ojeras y su rostro cansado, su mirada era cálida y transparente, como si a pesar de toda la rudeza que lo recubría como vikingo no fuera más que un niño. Anna no pudo evitar reconocerse en su mirada y entonces algo en ella quiso hacerle creer que quizás no se había equivocado y realmente el maestro de dragones podía ayudarlas.

—Está bien, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó el vikingo a la reina.

—Ya deben haber descubierto que no estás—se apresuró Anna en responder, dirigiéndose a su hermana—. Me adelantaré y los entretendré.

Elsa asintió, viendo cómo su hermana desaparecía corriendo entre los pasillos de las mazmorras.

—Tenemos menos de diez minutos—le explicó Elsa—. Contando que no nos topemos con nadie de aquí a la sala del consejo.

Hipo asintió, echando a andar tras Elsa quien le había hecho un gesto para que la siguiera, rehaciendo el camino que había hecho con su hermana. El vikingo tuvo que esforzarse en seguir su paso y se preguntó dónde había quedado la reina herida que había conocido la noche anterior.

—Está bien, cuéntame eso que visteis en el bosque la noche que llegasteis, eso que le estabas contando a vuestro padre ¿eran cadáveres de dragones? —preguntó Elsa, sin aperas mirar al chico, concentrada en sus pasos.

Hipo tuvo que hacer un primer esfuerzo por retomar una conversación que nunca tuvieron, pero que en su momento le era de gran prioridad. De hecho, —bufó para sus adentros—, en vez de encerrarlo y casarlo a la fuerza, deberían haber empezado por escuchar su terrorífico relato del bosque.

—No eran dragones, era un dragón en concreto—especificó el vikingo, siguiendo su paso— y no uno cualquiera, era un furia nocturna. ¿Conocéis de la existencia de dragones en vuestras tierras?

—¿Un furia nocturna? —preguntó sin comprender la reina—. ¿Se supone que son una especie extraña o algo así? —inquirió—. No hay dragones en estas tierras, y de hecho si os soy sincera hasta hace unos días no eran más que criaturas de fantasía para asustar a los niños.

Elsa recordaba haber oído cuentos sobre dragones cuando era niña. Su padre estuvo una temporada narrándole historias de dragones y cazadores que vivían en el fin del mundo, bajo la cascada de la vida y la muerte, —como su padre solía llamarla. La joven reina pasó meses fascinada con aquella idea de ver volar algún día alguna criatura como aquella y seguirla hasta encontrar la cascada de la vida y la muerte, como lo hacían los protagonistas de las historias de su padre. No obstante, Anna no compartía su entusiasmo y normalmente solía llorar en las noches en las que su padre hablaba de dragones. Elsa intentó hacer que Anna compartiera su ilusión fantasiosa por estos seres de leyenda, creando una noche enormes y preciosos dragones de nieve que danzaron por la habitación donde solían jugar. Sin embargo, Anna no compartió su ensueño, por el contrario, se llevó tal susto que esa noche se orinó en la cama. Desde entonces Elsa no había vuelto a sacar el tema de los dragones, ya que su padre le prohibió terminantemente seguir hablando de aquellas criaturas en presencia de Anna, para no seguir asustando a la niña, quien estuvo repitiendo durante años que vendría un dragón por su ventana y se la comería. Nada más lejos de la realidad actual.

—Son una especie casi extinta, hasta ahora mi dragón era el único furia nocturna que habíamos encontrado.

—Entonces vuestro dragón negro es un furia nocturna, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—¿Y son muy peligrosos?

—Los dragones no son peligrosos—se quejó Hipo—. No todos.

—Casi destruyen todo mi reino—rebatió la reina—. Algo de peligrosos deben tener… ¡A la derecha!

Hipo iba a rechistar cuando Elsa lo empujó contra una de las columnas. La brusquedad de la reina hizo que se golpeara levemente la cabeza contra el mármol, pero no tuvo tiempo para rechistar, ya que la reina le tapó la boca con la mano. Estuvieron así durante unos leves segundos mientras los pasos tranquilos de un guardia se desvanecían poco a poco por el largo pasillo. Hipo hubiese querido aparentar normalidad, pero lo cierto es que la reacción de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que se le acelerara el corazón, no solo por el sobresalto, sino también por la cercanía con ella. Lo cierto es que se sentía algo intimidado por la reina de las nieves.

—Es increíble que tenga que esconderme de mis guardias en mi propio castillo—se quejó por lo bajo la reina, apartando la mano de la boca del vikingo—. Perdona—, se disculpó inmediatamente, aleándose de él y avergonzada por su propia reacción.

—No pasa nada—se apresuró en responder, quitándole importancia— ¿Puedo preguntar al menos por qué nos estamos escondiendo?

—Pues porque se supone que yo tendría que estar siendo examinada de mi honra ahora mismo.

Aquello hizo que Hipo se ruborizara y decidiera no preguntar más sobre el tema.

—Por aquí—le indicó Elsa.

Hipo la siguió hasta una armadura mal colocada tras la cual se ocultaba un pequeño pasillo que daba a una escalera de caracol estrecha y mal iluminada. Aquello parecía sin duda un cuento de esos que su padre le contaba de niño.

Anduvieron en la oscuridad en silencio, hasta que Hipo decidió restaurar su conservación para evitar aquel silencio tan incómodo.

—Te ves muy ágil esta mañana—apuntó al verla subir por las escaleras con bastante ligereza, al contrario que él, ya que la prótesis no era muy estable en aquellas ocasiones y tenía que agarrarse a la pared—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Mucho mejor, gracias—agradeció la reina.

De nuevo se impuso el extraño silencio que se mezcló con el ruido metálico de la prótesis de Hipo chocar contra el suelo y el crujir del bastón de hielo de Elsa.

—Entonces, —recapituló Elsa, tomando aire—, veníais aquí cuando descubriste a un dragón…

—A un furia nocturna—corrigió.

—A un furia nocturna —siguió—, ¿y creéis que esto tiene relación con el jinete que nos atacó?

—Drago no es un jinete cualquiera—le explicó el vikingo—, es un hombre cruel y vengativo, pero sobre todo astuto. Seguramente está buscando algo en estas tierras.

—¿Crees que lo ha hecho él?

—Estoy prácticamente seguro, había símbolos de brujería por todas partes y le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho, pero sigo sin entender por qué...

Elsa se paró en seco, haciendo que Hipo casi tropezara con ella.

—¿Signos de brujería? —lanzó con preocupación—. ¿A qué altura del bosque estábais?

—No conozco vuestros bosques, pero como a unas dos horas de vuelo…—hizo una pausa para calcular—como unos cuatro días de camino.

—El bosque prohibido… —susurró Elsa.

—¿El bosque prohibido? —preguntó Hipo—. Está bien, es mi turno de preguntas. ¿Qué es el bosque prohibido?

—El bosque prohibido se extiende más allá de los límites del reino—explicó, prosiguiendo su paso, pero bajando la voz—. Nuestros bosques nunca han sido del todo seguros, en ellos no solo habitan osos o lobos salvajes sino también criaturas mágicas.

—¿Criaturas mágicas? —preguntó Hipo con extrañeza.

—Eso es una larga historia, ya os la contaré—pidió Elsa—. El caso es que más allá de este bosque hay un bosque cubierto de niebla donde la magia es muy fuerte, pero del que nadie ha regresado jamás. Lo llamamos el bosque encantado.

Aquello hizo que a Hipo se le erizara el vello.

—Bueno… yo he regresado—dedujo.

—Solo habéis visto sus alrededores—le explicó la reina—, pero ese sitio está maldito y plagado de magia negra.

—¿Tú sabes hacer magia negra? —preguntó Hipo.

El solo hecho de mentarla hizo que todo el vello de la reina se erizara. Nunca había visto la magia negra, pero había oído hablar a los trolls de seres que la practicaban y de las horribles secuelas que conllevaba.

—No, la magia negra es muy peligrosa —determinó con dureza Elsa—, ¿podríais recordar los símbolos que visteis?

—Podría intentar dibujarlos—respondió Hipo—. ¿Si tus poderes no son brujería, de dónde vienen?

—No lo sé—respondió con rapidez— Por aquí.

Elsa e Hipo salieron de aquel túnel de oscuridad, llegando a uno de los pasillos centrales. Por suerte el ala donde se hallaba la sala del consejo estaba muy aislada y no había nadie en los pasillos.

—¿Sabes por qué os atacó Drago?

—No sé qué intenciones tenía ese hombre… somos un reino humilde… —explicó—. De hecho, pensábamos que los dragones eran una leyenda, meros cuentos.

— ¿Es cierto que su dragón era inmortal?

Elsa tragó saliva, reduciendo el ritmo de sus pasos. El vikingo agradeció el gesto, ya que dejó de seguirla a sus espaldas, pudiendo colocarse al fin a su lado. La reina bajó la mirada.

—Yo misma lo atravesé—recordó—. Vi… vi cómo… vi sus… —le costó hablar, agitada—, le maté, estoy segura de ello… e instantes más tarde… se… se recompuso… así sin más —explicó con un nudo en el estómago—. Todavía sigo sin entender cómo ha pasado todo, pero recuerdo perfectamente la risa de ese hombre a lomos del animal mientras quemaba viva a mi gente, era el mismísimo demonio.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Elsa mientras aquellas palabras salían temerosas de sus labios. Sin duda Hipo pudo sentirlo cuando la reina clavó su mirada azul sobre él. Parecía otra persona distinta a la que había conocido hasta ahora. Había en ella un brillo diferente, una especie de determinación que el vikingo bien conocía.

Ira.

—Lo siento mucho… —respondió, casi deteniéndose.

— ¿Cómo los controláis? —preguntó para sorpresa del chico.

—¿A quién? ¿A los dragones? Bueno, exactamente no los controlo.

—¿Y entonces qué hacéis para que te obedezcan? ¿Cómo se controla a un dragón?

—No es tan fácil de explicar… es como un vínculo… o al menos así lo entiendo yo—respondió—. ¿Qué crees que buscaba Drago en Arendelle?

Intentó concretar Hipo, ya que la puerta de la sala de reuniones se vislumbraba al final del pasillo y sabía que debían entrar con las cosas claras.

—Ya os he dicho que somos un reino modesto, a parte de mis poderes no sé qué otra cosa podría querer.

—Si Drago está jugando con magia negra quizás quiera encontrar la forma de obtener tu magia—pensó—, ¿seguro que no sabes la fuente de tus poderes? ¿Crees que podría estar aquí o en ese bosque?

—Aunque la supiera, ¿podría confiárosla?

Aquella respuesta cogió a Hipo por sorpresa.

—Mi consejo cree que podéis estar trabajando con Drago para haceros con Arendelle y mis poderes—explicó con cierto recelo—. Por eso la obsesión por un lazo de lealtad, una boda, como si así no pudierais traicionarnos. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ti Haddock?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?

Esta vez sí que Hipo paró en seco, haciendo que Elsa se volteara.

—Oh por todos los dioses—se quejó el vikingo—. Desde que he llegado aquí he estado encerrado contra mi voluntad, por no decir que me habéis apartado de mi dragón y forzado a casarme contigo. ¡Vosotros fuisteis los que nos pedisteis ayuda! ¿Cómo sé que no sois vosotros los que estáis trabajando con Drago para capturarme? Cualquiera al que preguntéis sabe que Drago está deseando verme muerto.

Elsa pareció meditar un segundo, apartando la mirada del chico. En el fondo, por mucho miedo que pudiera sentir, algo le decía que podía confiar en el vikingo. Al fin y al cabo, desde que sentaron el hacha de guerra la noche anterior, él había sido bastante amable. No obstante, Elsa no tenía como referente el mejor de los ejemplos, ya que Anna pensó lo mismo de Hans. Suspiró.

—Lo siento—dijo de repente—. No quisiera volver a cometer los mismos errores que el consejo, pero entended que no he llegado a donde estoy por confiar ciegamente en la gente. Por desgracia he conocido la traición… Además, es extraño que de la partida que salió a buscaros solo haya regresado uno.

Hipo se pasó las manos por la nuca, pensativo.

—Si el problema es mío… —murmuró para sí mismo, quien sí que solía confiar en la gente sin apenas pedir explicaciones—. Mira, no quiero entrar en esa sala sin que dejemos las cosas claras entre nosotros.

Elsa lo miró sin comprender.

—Yo he venido aquí porque vosotros nos habéis pedido ayuda—expuso—. Siento que vuestro barco naufragara y que solo pudiéramos salvarle la vida a Finn, pero si te soy sincero no sé cómo nos encontrasteis ni por qué sabíais de nuestras existencias cuando me acabas de confesar que nunca habíais oído hablar de dragones—especificó, mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole entender que él también tenía sus reservas sobre la situación—. Yo también tengo mis motivos para desconfiar, pero lo único que sé con seguridad es que si Drago realmente tiene un ejército de dragones inmortales será mejor que unamos nuestras fuerzas para vencerle antes de que sea demasiado tarde—sentenció—. Y si el dragón que encontré en el bosque es una pista para detener todo esto pienso llegar hasta el final con o sin tu ayuda, porque lo que es seguro es que ni tu pueblo ni el mío están a salvo. Lo único que te pido es que al menos confíes en mí.

Elsa dudó un momento.

—Y si no… —siguió el vikingo debido a su silencio—, cogeremos a nuestros dragones y nos marcharemos esta misma noche —sentenció sin titubeos—. Nuestro matrimonio no es válido de todas formas, así que no nos debemos nada.

Elsa suspiró.

—Tenéis razón… —dijo al fin.

—Me basta con que confíes en mí y nos pongamos de acuerdo.

—¿Y qué proponéis?

Hipo meditó un instante. Elsa se había cruzado de brazos y se mordía el labio insegura. Realmente podía encontrarse en mejor estado que la noche anterior, pero aun así Hipo supo que Elsa seguía necesitando reposo. Los surcos negros bajo sus ojos azules la delataban.

—Lo primero, que me tutees —dijo el vikingo intentando quitarle hierro el asunto, conciliador—. Se me hace muy raro que me sigas hablando de usted.

Esto pareció relajar a la reina, quien cambió su expresión y atisbó una leve sonrisa.

—Disculpa, es la costumbre —asintió—, Hipo.

Fue extraño oír su propio nombre de manera tan forzada en los labios de Elsa, pero agradeció el gesto por parte de ella.

—Entonces… ¿empezamos de nuevo?

Hipo estiró la mano a modo de pacto, algo que sorprendió a la reina. No obstante, Elsa aceptó el gesto y estrechó la mano de Hipo. Fue un contacto agradable y cercano, algo que la sorprendió.

En Arendelle no tenían por costumbre cerrar pactos de aquella manera, no solo porque todo se decretaba bajo juramentos escritos, firmados y testificados por el legislador, sino porque además Elsa parecía odiar el contacto humano. Incluso ahora que tenía control sobre sus poderes seguía temiendo poder hacer peligrar a la gente en su presencia. Así que, desde su segunda coronación oficial, Elsa podría haber abierto las puertas de su castillo, pero había seguido manteniendo bajo llave ciertos temores y preocupaciones que no compartían con nadie. Ni siquiera con Anna. Y entre ellos estaba aquello, algo tan simple como dar un apretón de manos.

—Yo, Hipo Horrendous Haddock III —comenzó una especie de juramento, llevándose la mano que le quedaba libre al pecho—, te juro mi lealtad y la de todo mi pueblo y nuestros dragones a ti, reina Elsa de Arendelle, para derrotar cualquier mal que caiga sobre tu pueblo.

La voz y la mirada del vikingo eran firmes en aquel juramento, pese a la modestia de las formas en las que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—Juro defender tu sangre con mi sangre y si incumplo mi promesa que el padre de todos los dioses me destine al mismísimo Helheim.

Elsa no entendió la referencia del vikingo, pero por su convicción percibió que hablaba totalmente en serio. De hecho, por un momento estuvo tentada a apartarle la mirada, ya que nunca nadie la había mirado de aquella manera y menos con unos ojos tan verdes y llameantes como los de Hipo.

—Yo, Elsa de Arendelle—prosiguió ella, por la propia costumbre en los juramentos—, prometo jurar lealtad a ti y a tu pueblo, Hipo Horren… —se trabó.

Hipo no dudó en socorrerla, esta vez borrando toda seriedad y dibujando una sonrisa torcida.

—Hipo Horrendous Haddock III—la ayudó—. Un nombre terrible para espantar a los trolls, ya sé que suena horrible.

Elsa intentó mantener la seriedad, pero no pudo al escuchar aquello último.

—¿Para espantar a los trolls? —no pudo evitar soltar, curiosa.

—Claro—respondió el chico—, los trolls se llevan a los niños con nombres de príncipe.

Elsa no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca entre la extrañeza y picardía.

—Vaya… los trolls que yo conozco son un encanto, nunca se llevarían a los niños…

Nada más decir aquello no pudo evitar pensar en Kristoff y en que realmente él si era un niño que había sido de alguna forma 'acogido' ¿llevado?, por los trolls.

—Un momento—la cortó Hipo extrañado—. ¿De verdad existen los trolls?

—¡Majestad! —dijo de repente una voz.

Ambos se sobresaltaron, girando inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la voz que emanaba de la figura del teniente Riell, parado en la puerta de la sala del consejo.

—Les estamos esperando—declaró sin perder la compostura.

—Ya vamos—respondió con rapidez Elsa.

El teniente asintió con el mimetismo habitual de sus movimientos, entrando en la sala y dejándoles unos segundos de cortesía en el pasillo.

—Dioses, qué susto… —dijo con honestidad Hipo—. ¿Es normal que sienta miedo constante hacia tus guardias o…?

—Solo hasta hoy—declaró Elsa—. El resto de tu tiempo aquí te prometo que serán de confianza.

—Eso espero…

Sin duda Hipo no había tenido un buen comienzo en aquel reino.

—Por cierto… —dijo Elsa, volviéndose a morder el labio— ¿me devuelves mi mano?

Hipo se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que seguía tomado de la mano con la reina. Por supuesto la soltó de inmediato, sintiéndose un poco idiota.

—Perdona… —carraspeó—. Vamos, nos tienen que estar esperando—recuperó la seriedad, reanudando el paso.

—No más desconfianzas—pidió entonces el vikingo, apretando los labios a modo de sonrisa cómplice.

—No más desconfianzas —aseguró ella, devolviéndosela.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Nada más entrar en la sala, todos se quedaron en silencio, observándolos. Estoico en persona se puso en pie para recibir a su hijo, quien le apartó la mirada. El resto del consejo hizo lo mismo, a modo de respeto hacia la pareja, que de alguna forma unificaba territorios y hacía sentir a todos en aquella sala más cercanos los unos a los otros. No obstante, todavía existía cierto recelo, ya que el consejo de Arendelle sentía que tenía cierta superioridad moral sobre los vikingos. Esto era palpable en el ambiente, sobre todo porque vikingos y aldeanos se habían sentado separados los unos de los otros. Anna presidía la mesa, quien parecía haber estado escribiendo peticiones y quejas de todo el grupo mientras Hipo y Elsa hacían acto de presencia. Elsa se sentó junto a su hermana e Hipo hizo lo mismo con los suyos, sentándose en la otra punta de la mesa junto a su padre, a quien seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

Al principio fue duro poder establecer un orden de prioridades, ya que ambos pueblos tenían formas muy distintas de proceder, además de que la mayoría de los presentes tenían una terrible resaca de la noche anterior. La primera decisión que se aprobó sobre la mesa fue la repartición de los bienes y enseres que habían traído los vikingos. Racionarían la comida y la repartirían para todos los habitantes de Arendelle, al igual que las mantas y el resto de objetos. Lo siguiente que se decretó fue trasladar a los vikingos a una sala aparte, ya que las dos noches anteriores las habían pasado mezclados entre campesinos y enfermos y lo cierto es que no se habían entendido demasiado bien. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus invitados, así que Elsa aceptó otorgarles una sala amplia y modesta donde pudieran estar más cómodos.

Otro de los temas que rápidamente se pusieron sobre la mesa era el poder que se le confería se Hipo en aquella historia. Al principio los vikingos no comprendieron a qué se referían los aldeanos hasta que finalmente entendieron que a ojos del Dios de aquellas gentes Hipo era tan rey como Elsa al haberse casado con ella. No obstante, los aldeanos querían que Hipo rechazara aquel lugar por derecho divino y se asentara como rey consorte de la reina. Los vikingos pensaron que aquello no era justo, pero Hipo no dudó en aceptar y rechazar cualquier responsabilidad que le colocara en el poder de aquel reino. En el fondo él solo deseaba que aquella pesadilla terminara.

Por supuesto los vikingos se opusieron, entrando finalmente en razón no por el acto de humildad de Hipo, sino gracias al aumento de la dote de Elsa. Tal como les habían explicado a los vikingos en la primera reunión, Arendelle había perdido casi todas sus riquezas en el fuego y la reina poco podía ofrecerles más allá de aquel pacto eterno. No obstante, al consejo se le había ocurrido que quizás una parte de sus tierras fuera suficiente sumado al dinero que recuperarían cuando todo aquello pasara y volvieran a sus vidas de comerciantes. Además, debido a la unión de Hipo y Elsa, técnicamente no le estaban regalando las tierras a los vikingos, de hecho, era menos que la dote habitual que le hubiesen dado a cualquier otro rey. Pero los vikingos no podían saberlo, al menos no en aquel momento.

A Hipo todo aquello le parecía un sinsentido. No obstante, todos parecían estar de acuerdo; salvo su padre, que no abrió la boca prácticamente durante toda la reunión.

Anna también permaneció callada durante toda aquella parafernalia. Sin duda tampoco era partidaria de entregar de aquella forma su reino a manos desconocidas. No obstante, si aquello podía darles paz y seguridad, ella no sería quién para impedirlo.

La única ocasión por la que el líder de los vikingos alzó la voz fue para hacerle saber al consejo de Arendelle y a su reina que más de los suyos vendrían, ya que él mismo había pedido el refuerzo de los jinetes una vez tuvieran noticias sobre Drago y los pueblos del archipiélago. Este tema hizo que a Hipo le diera un vuelco al corazón, ya que aquello suponía encontrarse con Astrid y explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, nadie a parte de él mismo pareció darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

Tras horas de lucha verbal que se hicieron eternas, iban a dar por cerrada la sesión cuando Hipo sacó el tema que todos parecían estar evitando.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nuestros dragones? —inquirió el muchacho—. No pueden seguir encerrados.

Por supuesto esto ocasionó de nuevo un gran descontento en el consejo. Los vikingos estaban deseando liberar a sus dragones, pero esta idea inquietaba sin duda a los aldeanos de Arendelle.

Hipo lanzó una mirada de súplica a Elsa desde el otro lado de la mesa y ésta no pudo evitar devolverle una mirada confusa. Le había prometido que confiaría en él y en el fondo sentía que era lo correcto, pero su propio miedo la paralizaba. Por un momento recordó la mirada alerta del dragón de Hipo aquella mañana. Esos ojos verdes salvajes, carentes de cualquier humanidad, más próximos a los de un monstruo que a los de un ser con alma… Estaba segura que de no ser por la jaula se habría abalanzado sobre ella para devorarla, como en la peor de sus pesadillas.

Las pesadillas.

Entonces no pudo evitar recordar cómo el dragón también había lamido las manos quemadas de Hipo, suplicándole que no lo dejara solo. Elsa se sentía culpable y aunque sabía que todo aquello le pasaría factura más adelante, iba a empezar a no escuchar tanto a su consejo.

—Serán liberados —sentenció para sorpresa de todos.

Anna fue la primera en abrir los ojos como platos, sin poder creerse las palabras de su hermana ya que en la reunión anterior expresó su clara y concisa negativa.

—Pero majestad—se quejó el legislador, quien pese a la amenaza de Elsa había vuelto al consejo.

El legislador había puesto en una situación muy delicada a Elsa en la reunión anterior, pero no obstante, su posición de letrado no era algo que pudieran reemplazar con facilidad y ante su insistencia casi lastimosa, Anna le había dado permiso para asistir al consejo, siempre y cuando no volviera a meter las narices donde no le llamaban.

—No puede hacer eso, —le siguió el coronel Roston—. Estaría poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de Arendelle.

—Tenemos al maestro de dragones—dijo señalando a Hipo—, creo que él podrá controlar la situación.

— Pero majestad… quizás sea mejor meditarlo con detenimiento… —sugirió el coronel, casi en súplica.

Elsa sabía que sus hombres también tenían parte de razón, ya que ella misma tenía sus dudas.

—Prometo hacerme responsable de los dragones—dijo Hipo solemne, poniéndose en pie.

—Majestad, por favor…

Elsa contuvo un suspiro.

—Lo… lo pensaré—expresó dubitativa—. Lo pensaremos—dijo entonces mirando a Hipo y buscando en él un respaldo.

Si a Hipo se le conocía por algo era por ser un cabezota testarudo sin remedio, sin embargo, aquella no era la ocasión para rebatirle a Elsa y más cuando su propio pueblo la estaba cuestionando. Así que se tragó su orgullo y asintió, zanjando así el tema por el momento.

De esta forma se levantó la sesión y todo el mundo fue saliendo de aquella sala entre palabras a regañadientes y quejas de dolores de cabeza. La mayoría de los allí presentes se volvió de nuevo a sus camas, siendo muchos los que no se despertarían hasta la mañana siguiente.

No obstante, todos sabían que quedaba mucho por hacer. Había que organizar a la gente y prepararla por si se aproximaba lo peor. Una de las propuestas de los vikingos había sido entrenar a la población para el combate, algo a lo que todo el consejo de Arendelle se opuso. Los civiles no lucharían y así lo mantendrían hasta el momento. No obstante, el coronel Roston sabía que necesitaba reclutar a más jóvenes y que aquello no podía esperar.

—Mi reina—intercedió a Elsa antes de marcharse—. Si me lo permite, desde hoy mismo empezaré a reclutar y entrenar a las tropas.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo—expresó ella consecuente.

En aquel momento Bocón no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación.

—Alteza—comenzó—. Disculpe si me meto donde no me llaman, pero si pudiera ayudar me gustaría echar una mano al coronel—buscó su aprobación, alzando su garfio—. Tengo buena mano para enseñar las artes del combate a los muchachos.

Elsa dudó durante un primer instante. Sin lugar a dudas un hombre al que le faltaba una mano y un pie, o bien era un guerrero muy curtido o uno muy malo. No obstante, aquel hombre había sido bueno y generoso con ella, guardando su secreto cuando la reunión anterior la vio sangrando por la nariz, al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Está bien—accedió—. De ahora en adelante trabajarás junto al coronel Roston—dijo señalándolo—. Él te explicará todo. ¿Verdad?

El coronel tragó saliva. No parecía gustarle demasiado la idea de trabajar codo con codo con el vikingo, pero no se atrevió a contrariar a su reina.

Hipo observó toda la escena desde el otro lado de la sala. Aldeanos de los fiordos y vikingos trabajando juntos… sin duda eso no terminaría bien. Tomó aire y lo soltó levemente, mientras observaba cómo el coronel se las apañaba para estrujar la mano a Bocón mientras este le hacía amago de darle el garfio. Elsa no pudo evitar reírse y el vikingo la imitó en la lejanía.

Quizás después de todo la reina no fuera una bruja frígida como pensó el vikingo.

—Hipo hijo—lo sorprendió la voz de su padre—. Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo papá—cortó tajante el vikingo, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Hipo espera por favor.

Hipo tomó aire y se giró hacia su padre, conteniendo su rabia.

—Qué quieres —aceptó.

—Sabes que no podemos estar así.

—¿Así cómo?

Hipo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su padre. El vikingo se veía mayor y cansado, más que de costumbre.

—Así sin hablarnos—explicó—. Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos, esta gente nos necesita.

Hipo bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su egoísmo. Las charlas con su padre siempre terminaban teniendo ese efecto en él. Y lo peor es que esta vez realmente creía tener razones suficientes para no hablarle, pero la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros le golpeó como un jarro de agua fría. Nunca llegaría ser el líder que su padre quería que fuera.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —respondió resignado.

—Simplemente que hables conmigo—expresó, sin atreverse a ahondar más—. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

—No lo sé papá…

Estoico miró a su hijo y reconoció en él una profunda pena. Él mismo se había opuesto al consejo para que no lo casaran, pero todo había sido inútil, teniendo él mismo que hacer entrar en razón a los vikingos cuando éstos pensaron en la posibilidad de tomar el control sobre aquel pueblo pesquero. Sin duda, Estoico estaba totalmente en contra de este tipo de práctica, pero también porque había conocido personalmente al antiguo soberano de aquellas tierras y le guardaba una especie de respeto de luto. Además, para él aquellas tierras estaban malditas y el hecho de tener una reina con poderes mágicos no hacía más que avivar su certeza. Por mucho que Hipo pudiera pensar lo contrario, que se hubiera casado con la reina de hielo era algo que más bien preocupaba a Estoico, ya que temía que la reina pudiera hacer peligrar la vida de su hijo.

—Creo que deberíamos intentar tranquilizar a la gente—dijo entonces Hipo, sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos—. Lo mejor es que reconstruyamos todo cuanto podamos, creemos líneas defensivas y ayudemos a esta gente a aprender a defenderse sola, como hacíamos en Berk hace años…

—¿Y qué hay de los dragones? —preguntó Estoico, sabiendo que Hipo se estaría preguntando lo mismo.

—Mientras esté en mi mano no se quedarán en las mazmorras—expresó en un tono amargo—. Haré entrar en razón a Elsa.

Estoico aguardó silencio un instante, mientras contemplaba a su hijo. ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan mayor?

—¿Todo bien con ella? —preguntó dubitativo.

Al principio Hipo no entendió a qué se refería su padre, hasta que recordó que se suponía que había desposado a Elsa.

—Por los Dioses papá, no voy a tener esta conversación contigo—dijo alterado.

Estoico despegó la mirada de su hijo, no pudiendo sin embargo alejar de su mente aquello que le rondaba la cabeza.

—Las mujeres dicen que anoche la oyeron gritar —expresó serio—. No soy quien para decirte cómo debes tratar a tu esposa, porque creo pensar que te he educado bien, pero...

A Hipo se le descompuso el cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de su padre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédulo, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar agradecido que todos habían salido ya de la sala, Elsa incluida.

—Comprendo que ha sido muy precipitado y que te hemos forzado contra tu voluntad—comenzó su padre—. Pero aun así…

Hipo cortó a su padre.

—No me lo puedo creer—escupió—. Esto es el colmo… papá, se acabó. No sigas. No me puedo creer que estés pensando lo que estás pensando.

—Hijo… —intentó expresarse Estoico.

No obstante Hipo ya no le escuchaba puesto que salió enfurecido por la puerta. Estoico suspiró, sintiéndose más cansado que nunca.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¿Cómo que Elsa ha aceptado soltar a los dragones? —preguntó Kristoff incrédulo a Anna.

—Bueno, técnicamente no ha dicho que sí, pero tampoco que no…

Kristoff se quedó pensativo, torciendo el gesto.

Tras la reunión del consejo, Elsa había vuelto a sus aposentos, ya que Miranda le había pedido que descansara aunque creyera encontrarse bien. Por supuesto ella, como siempre, siguió fingiendo que todo estaba bien hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar por su nariz y la curandera la envió directa a la habitación tras obligarla beber todo el contenido de un extraño brebaje que le había preparado a base de jengibre y raíces de rábano.

Anna también necesitaba descansar, ya que no había dormido en toda la noche por los nervios ante la incertidumbre de si Elsa estaría bien. La propia Miranda le había preparado una infusión para que se relajara, pero Anna siempre fue una persona hiperactiva y cuando le afloraban los nervios ni la más potente de las tilas podía hacerla dormir. Aquella noche Kristoff entró en su habitación bajo la supervisión de algunas doncellas, con la excusa de que la princesa le necesitaba debido a unos asuntos de magia y trolls. La realidad era que Anna quería y necesitaba estar a solas con Kristoff por el simple hecho de sentir el calor de alguien junto a ella entre todo aquel caos de desesperación.

Desde hacía meses ya había notado como algunas sirvientas los seguían cuando iban los dos solos por los pasillos del castillo o cómo algún guardia aparecía siempre que se veían a solas en los jardines del ala norte. Anna sabía que aquello no era cosa de Elsa, quien era una persona muy introvertida y que lo último que deseaba era inmiscuirse en la vida privada de su hermana y su relación con Kristoff. Al contrario, a Elsa parecía incluso alegrarle verlos en compañía el uno del otro, como si de esta forma pudiera compensar la soledad autoimpuesta a su hermana durante años y años de confinamiento.

No. Definitivamente no se trataba de Elsa. Anna sabía que aquella obsesión por defender su 'doncellez' era obra del legislador y el coronel Roston, quienes tras la muerte de sus padres parecían haber querido ser partícipes de un roll paternal y superprotector que Anna no soportaba. Elsa por su parte parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, pero tampoco podía culparla. La reina siempre había tenido sus propios fantasmas persiguiéndola.

El caso es que la situación comenzaba a desbordar a Anna, quien realmente deseaba poder tumbarse en la cama y abrazarse a Kristoff. Los dos a solas. Y poder permitirse descansar al menos un par de horas. Sin embargo, cada vez le parecía más imposible compartir un momento a solas con el chico.

—¿Y dónde piensa meterlos? —siguió preguntando el vendedor de hielo.

—No sé… evidentemente en el castillo no pueden estar, la gente se aterraría y no hay mucho más margen…

—¿Crees…—comenzó a deducir el chico—, que Elsa podría…?

Anna le leyó la mente de inmediato.

—¿Abrir la cúpula? —respondió por él.

Aquella idea llevaba más de una semana rondándole la cabeza. Había visto sin duda a su hermana delirar de fiebre hasta desfallecer y sentía, sin miedo a equivocarse, que aquello estaba relacionado con aquella cúpula mágica. Sin duda Elsa era una mujer fuerte y su poder crecía cada día más dentro de ella. Por esta razón Anna seguía sin explicarse cómo su hermana no era capaz de notar mejorías en sus heridas. Es cierto que había sido herida de gravedad, sobre todo el golpe que recibió en la cabeza y la contusión en las costillas, —las cuales todavía la hacían perder el aire al erguirse. No obstante, Anna estaba segura que aquella cúpula era la causa principal por la que su hermana no mejoraba. Y lo peor es que la estaba consumiendo.

—Sé qué es muy arriesgado… —empezó ella.

—Pero tú también piensas que la está consumiendo, ¿verdad?

Anna asintió, agradecida de que Kristoff hubiera hecho el mismo análisis que ella.

—Quizás no sea tan mala idea…

—¿Qué no es tan mala idea? —dijo una voz que entraba por la puerta.

En aquel momento la oscuridad de aquella sala pequeña y seca se rompió con la entrada de Miranda y otras cuantas mujeres, quienes llevaban algunas hierbas y tarros en las manos. El momento de soledad de la pareja había terminado.

Kristoff le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Anna: 'te dije que no era buena idea vernos en la despensa', leyó Anna en sus ojos, quien solo pudo darle la razón con una mueca disgustada.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió la curandera mientras cogía un poco de menta de uno de los ramilletes de plantas secas que había colgadas de la alacena.

—Que… —comenzó Anna, sin saber muy bien qué excusa inventarse.

—Que debería tomarse algo y descansar ella también—terminó Kristoff—. Anna apenas ha dormido y aunque es muy testaruda le he dicho que no sería mala idea que se fuera a descansar como Elsa, de hecho—siguió hablando atropelladamente—, estábamos aquí buscando esas hierbas que le diste anoche… la…

—¿Flor de noche? —le ayudó la curandera con una sonrisa cansada.

Miranda era una mujer inteligente y por supuesto que sabía que aquellos dos no habían ido a parar allí a buscar una infusión para dormir. Igualmente, y como solía hacer, no dijo nada.

—Tome— le acercó las hierbas que supuestamente buscaban—. Le pediré que os preparen agua caliente.

Anna asintió y con un gesto Miranda mandó salir de la despensa a una de las chicas.

—No te pongas mucha cantidad—le explicó—. El abuso de esta planta genera irónicamente insomnio.

—Gracias Miranda.

La curandera hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, sonriéndole cansada.

Lo cierto es que ella también se veía exhausta. Sin duda no solo se había desvivido por la salud de Elsa, sino por la de la mayoría de heridos que inundaban las salas de aquel castillo. Anna ni siquiera se atrevía a visitar a los más graves ya que la primera noche que ayudó a ubicar a todo el mundo en el castillo terminó por vomitar hasta su propia bilis debido a la imagen de algunos de los heridos.

Ella y su hermana se habían criado en un hermoso palacio acogidas por la belleza de la soledad y la calma. Ninguna de las dos sabía lo que era la miseria o el horror de la guerra, no sabían cómo sonaba la muerte ni el olor de la carne quemada. Por esa razón, aquella situación desbordaba a Anna y más cuando apenas había tenido el soporte de su hermana, quien al poco de despertar había sido casada con un desconocido.

—De nada cariño—dijo con calidez—. Por cierto, Kristoff, ¿nos permites un momento a solas?

El chico asintió, lanzando una última mirada a su novia. 'Te veo ahora'.

Miranda también despachó al resto de mujeres, dejándolas solas en aquel cuartucho que olía a especias y a vinagre.

—Anna, quería preguntarte algo que me ha pedido el consejo.

—Sí, claro, dime.

Miranda suspiró, bajando el tono de voz como cuando las mujeres de antaño van hablar sobre los secretos de la feminidad.

—Las mujeres me han dicho que Elsa y tú os fuisteis antes de que examinaran la honra de tu hermana y bueno, yo misma me opuse a que la revisaran porque la pobre ya tiene bastante con lo suyo—explicó—. Pero el consejo me ha preguntado por la validez del matrimonio y tengo que darles una respuesta. Tú se supone que la ayudaste a lavarse. ¿Todo bien?

Anna se puso nerviosa, pero intentó disimularlo. Sinceramente ella no lo tenía muy claro, ya que su hermana se había negado a bañarse y le había dicho que Hipo y ella no habían dormido juntos. ¿Pero acaso aquello significaba una negativa? Las propias mujeres le habían dicho a Anna que habían oído a su hermana gritar. Quizás Elsa no había hablado del tema porque le daba vergüenza y en el fondo no la culpaba.

—Sí, todo bien—mintió—. Yo la ayudé y puedo dar fe de —siguió improvisando—, su validez.

Miranda la escrutó con detenimiento, como si pudiera leer en su rostro si decía o no la verdad. Lo que fuera que viera, nunca se lo dijo.

—Está bien, gracias —sentenció—. Y ahora vete a descansar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Cuando Hipo salió a buscar a Elsa tras la reunión del consejo no la encontró.

Estuvo un rato tratando de hallar a la reina, pero al ver que no había forma de dar con ella y de que su padre estaría con el resto de vikingos se decantó por darse una vuelta en solitario a curiosear por el castillo. Lo cierto era que de alguna forma era la primera vez en dos días que tenía libertad para moverse por aquel palacio, más allá de aquella mañana en las mazmorras. No obstante, aquella vaga sensación de libertad se desvanecía con rapidez cada vez que echaba la vista atrás y notaba cómo a lo lejos unos guardias lo seguían. Seguramente el consejo de Arendelle seguía sin fiarse totalmente de él o del resto de vikingos. Sin embargo, no le importó. La idea de curiosear era más que jugosa.

Paseó por los pasillos principales que llevaban al hall central y de ahí a los grandes salones que se habían convertido en campamentos para los habitantes de aquel reino. Aquel lujo de los ventanales apoteósicos y las lámparas colgantes le quedaba tan lejano que no paraba de asombrarse hasta por los detalles más mínimos de aquel castillo, desde los pomos de las puertas hasta el acabado trenzado de las cortinas que caían desde el techo. Sin embargo, su visión del palacio cambió drásticamente cuando entró en uno de estos salones. Hipo ojeó aquel lugar con la mirada de un extraño que se encuentra en mitad de un cataclismo. No era la primera vez que él o los jinetes se topaban con pueblos devastados por la guerra, los piratas o los tramperos, pero aquello tenía un matiz distinto. Hipo nunca había visto tantos civiles heridos.

Seguía con su ropa blanca de nupcias, la cual todavía no había podido cambiarse ya que no sabía adónde habían ido a parar sus cosas y no pensaba preguntárselo a su padre. Lo que era un hecho es que nada más adentrarse en la sala fue rápidamente el blanco de todas las miradas. Sin duda debía de llamar bastante la atención para aquellas gentes, ya no solo por la vestimenta, sino sobre todo por su pelo encrespado lleno de trenzas y su prótesis metálica.

—Disculpe señor…, majestad.

Una mujer joven vestida con un humilde vestido azul con el delantal lleno de sangre seca se adelantó a detener su tentativa de pasar, agachando la cabeza a modo de respeto mientras le hablaba.

—Ma… majestad, —repitió tímida—. Este lugar no es sitio para alguien como vos.

Hipo seguía sin acostumbrarse a que las gentes de aquel lugar lo llamaran 'majestad' cuando ni siquiera se hacía a que en su propia tierra lo llamaran jefe.

—No se preocupe—le dijo respetuoso—. Créame que he estado en sitios peores, ¿puedo ayudaros con algo?

La mujer palideció, entrando en una especie de shock. Intentó decir algo, pero se la veía bastante nerviosa.

—Déjale pasar—dijo una voz que le sonó familiar.

Tras esta mujer apareció otra mucho más robusta y tetuda, con la espalda y los hombros anchos y dos grandes trenzas rubias. Hipo no pensó encontrarse allí a Alea.

—¿Alea? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La capitana de navegación de Berk seguía vestida con su ropa de vikinga, pero llevaba al igual que el resto de mujeres un delantal blanco, el suyo algo más limpio que el de la primera mujer.

—Esos capullos del consejo de Arendelle no me dejan hacer nada—dijo sin rodeos, como solía hacer—. Me han dicho que me venga aquí a ayudar a las mujeres… verás cuando llegue Astrid y se entere.

El hecho de mentar a su novia hizo que Hipo se estremeciera. Por supuesto que Astrid montaría en cólera si empezaban a apartarla de sus tareas habituales en el arte del combate por ser mujer y la destinaban a cuidar enfermos. Eso después de que lo matara a él primero cuando se enterara de su boda, claro está.

—Vaya… lo siento—dijo entonces la mujer, cambiando a un tono más dulce—. Siento lo de tu boda.

—No pasa nada Alea, gracias por preocuparte.

El chico bajó la cabeza y la mujer lo imitó, sintiendo que había metido la mata con Hipo.

—Bueno—dijo intentando cambiar de tema—, ésta es Rose—señaló a la mujer que instantes antes le había pedido a Hipo que se marchara—. Aunque la veas jovencita es la encargada de organizar esta sala.

Hipo volvió a mirar a la chica, que seguía cabizbaja por la vergüenza. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en un elegante moño, aunque algunos mechones se le salían desordenados y caían por su piel de aceituna, la cual parecía enfermiza por la falta de sueño y comenzaba a dibujarle oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos negros.

—Soy Hipo, encantado Rose—expresó Hipo intentando ser agradable, mientras acercaba su mano a la chica, para estrecharla.

La chica pareció dudar unos instantes, pero ante la mirada cálida de Hipo decidió aceptar su mano.

—Yo soy Rose, encantada—expresó con voz melodiosa—. Es todo un honor conocerle.

—El honor es mío—dijo él—. ¿Puedo ayudaros con algo?

—La verdad que no nos vendría mal una ayudita—dijo Alea mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

El calor humano sumado a la multitud era cuanto menos asfixiante en aquella habitación de grandes ventanales, techos altos y gritos desconsolados. Además, había algo en el ambiente que hacía imposible no sentir escalofríos en aquella constante sensación de ahogo: el olor a carne quemada y muerte.

—¿Tú cosías bien verdad Hipo?

El chico asintió. Llevaba cosiendo cuero para Bocón desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Estupendo, porque hay muchos heridos y no damos a bastos. Las mujeres están agotadas y con este calor insoportable no hay quien se centre.

Pese al asombro colectivo de las curanderas y el resto de pacientes, Hipo se pasó todo el día metido en aquella sala cosiendo y limpiando heridas de enfermos. No es que se le diera especialmente bien curar heridas infectadas y paliar las fiebres, pero era agradable con la gente y manejaba con maestría la aguja. Las mujeres no daban crédito. No entendían cómo el supuesto maestro de dragones, heredero de su tierra y nuevo rey de Arendelle se hallaba allí junto a ellas, todavía con sus ropas de nupcias, atendiendo a gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Al principio era más que evidente que nadie podía quitarle el ojo de encima, sobre todo porque la mayoría de las jovencitas en edad de casar pensaban que Hipo era muy atractivo. Más de una se llevó una leve colleja por parte de las mujeres de más edad, advirtiendo que alejaran cualquier fantasía con aquel vikingo, que eso solo les traería desgracias. Ellas por supuesto agachaban la cabeza y obedecían, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para seguir mirando por el rabillo del ojo al chico delgado y de hombros anchos que emanaba aquel aspecto tan salvaje.

Pese a la división de opiniones entre las curanderas, al cabo de unas horas su presencia allí fue perdiendo importancia, terminando por ser unas manos más que ayudaban donde hacía falta.

—Deberías irte a descansar jovencito—le dijo entonces una mujer que rondaría la edad de Alea, pero a la que le faltaban varios dientes—. Ya has hecho bastante por hoy y tu mujer te estará buscando. No sé a quién se le ha ocurrido que estés aquí.

Como era obvio, con aquello se refería a Elsa, pero Hipo sabía que la reina no lo estaría buscando. De hecho y pese haber asentado las paces con ella, realmente seguía sintiéndose algo incómodo en su presencia y parecía querer dilatar el momento de volver a verla. Sentía que desde que había llegado realmente estaba siendo útil. Había cosido varias heridas, desde Dorea, la cociera que durante su cena de bodas casi se había rebanado un dedo hasta Obbe, el herrero del pueblo que había sufrido varias quemaduras y contusiones cuando su granero se le vino encima durante el incendio.

—Puedo quedarme un rato más si es necesario—respondió.

La mujer torció el gesto mirando con cierta ternura al muchacho. Por mucho que dijera, se le veía exhausto con las últimas luces del ocaso.

—Bueno, ayúdame a encender las velas antes de irte—le dijo con resignación.

Hipo obedeció y tras dejar encamado a un muchacho no mucho mayor que él se puso a encender junto con otras mujeres unas cuantas velas para alumbrar aquel lugar de pesadilla. Lo cierto es que si contaran con dragones aquella tarea sería mucho más fácil. Bufó agotado.

—¿Te marchas ya? —dijo una voz a su espalda.

El vikingo se giró para descubrir a Rose, la chica que le había presentado Alea.

—Sí, aquella señora lleva un rato insistiéndome.

Rose giró la cabeza en la dirección que había sugerido Hipo, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

—Thea es muy protectora con todo el mundo, siempre nos está mandando irnos a descansar cuando ella es la primera que lleva semanas sin salir de aquí—explicó—. Es un poco gruñona al principio, pero tiene muy buen corazón.

Hipo también sonrió cansado.

—No hace falta que me lo jures, no me ha quitado la vista en todo el día.

—No se lo tengas en cuenta—respondió bajando el tono—. Por cierto, no te vayas sin cenar, estamos repartiendo sopa caliente y pastel de calabaza. Es lo mínimo que podemos ofrecerte por tu ayuda.

Las tripas del vikingo rugían de hambre y lo cierto es que no le apetecía cenar con su padre y el resto de vikingos. No obstante, no sabía si era lo más acertado quedarse a cenar con aquellas mujeres. Por mucho que quisiera posponerlo, tenía que hablar con Elsa sobre la liberación de los dragones.

—Me encantaría, pero creo que Thea tiene razón y debería irme a cenar con la reina.

—Disculpe, pues, la osadía…

Hipo sabía que bajo aquel tono solo había buenas intenciones, pero odiaba que la gente lo tratara de aquella manera.

—Osadía ninguna, te agradezco mucho la oferta, pero me la guardo para otro día—le sonrió, agradecido.

Rose asintió, haciendo una reverencia discreta con la mirada y disponiéndose a marchar.

—Por cierto—dijo girándose sobre sí misma—, se me olvidaba…

La chica rebuscó en su delantal, extrayendo un tarrito pequeñito que contenía una especie de mejunje verde.

—Es para las quemaduras—le explicó.

Hipo lo aceptó, entendiendo que ella se había fijado en sus manos.

—Vaya… muchas gracias.

—Gracias a usted, Alteza.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Cuando Hipo llegó a la habitación ya había caído la noche en todo el castillo y la luz era casi inexistente en las ventanas. Le costó más de lo que pensó llegar hasta la habitación ya que el castillo estaba lleno de pasillos y escaleras de arquitectura siamesa. No obstante, y pese al esfuerzo consiguió encontrar la sala gracias a la ayuda de sus sombras: los dos guardias que lo seguían.

Llamó con delicadeza a la puerta, abriéndola cuando escuchó la voz de Elsa. Al entrar se encontró a la reina en camisón, uno mucho más discreto que la noche anterior y alejado de todo aquel erotismo y sensualidad. Tampoco llevaba el pelo suelto como la noche anterior, sino que se lo había recogido en una trenza baja perfectamente acabada. Era sin duda una reina.

—Hola—dijo con su tono seco y taciturno.

—Hola—le respondió Hipo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando al otro lado a los guardias.

La chica estaba asomada a la ventana, cerrándola con cuidado al ser consciente de que posiblemente hacía mucho frío para Hipo.

—Han traído tus cosas—le explicó, señalando un baúl en el suelo.

Aquello le dio cierta energía a Hipo, como un niño en Snoggletog, pese a lo exhausto que estaba. El vikingo se acercó al baúl y comenzó a sacar todo su contenido. Estaban su traje de montar negro de escamas, dos mudas limpias y su traje de trabajo habitual. También le habían devuelto su zurrón de cuero donde tenía sus cuadernos, su brújula y un libro sobre especies de dragón que estaba reescribiendo junto a Patapez. Elsa lo observó mientras sacaba todo aquel batiburrillo de cosas, sin entender muy bien qué eran algunas de ellas.

—¿Está todo? —preguntó por educación.

—Sí, creo que no falta nada—confirmó Hipo—. Gracias por pedir que lo trajeran.

—No he sido yo—confesó la reina—. Creo que ha sido obra de vuestro… de tu padre.

Hipo cambió su expresión complaciente por una mucho más seria y resignada. Elsa no es que fuera una experta en emociones humanas —de hecho era terrible—, pero Hipo era un libro abierto y estaba claro que desde la boda no se hablaba con su padre.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—He estado dando una vuelta por el palacio y ayudando con los heridos.

Elsa asintió, despertando una extraña sensación amarga en su vientre. Se sentía culpable por no haber reunido todavía el valor y la fuerza para hacer frente ella misma a aquella tarea de visitar a su pueblo en la necesidad.

—¿Qué tal tú? Fui al buscarte al acabar la reunión, pero me fue imposible encontrarte.

—Miranda me mandó reposo—le explicó—. Se preocupa demasiado.

—¿Pero estás bien?

—Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias—se cruzó de brazos—. Aunque no sé si podré conciliar el sueño ahora.

—Claro…

Hipo no supo qué responderle, así que simplemente le sonrió apretando los labios.

—Bueno, voy a preparar mi cama—expresó, intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo.

—Oh, claro por supuesto—dijo Elsa—. Te ayudo si quieres.

El vikingo se acercó a la cama para coger una de las mantas y un cojín mientras Elsa se aproximó para encender la chimenea. No es que tuviera mucha práctica en aquella tarea, pero se le daba bien aprender cosas nuevas, así que antes de que Hipo tuviera 'su cama' lista ella ya había conseguido encender un fuego más o menos decente.

Hipo se arrodilló sobre su cama improvisada y observó el trabajo de Elsa.

—¿Está bien así?

—Sí, estupendo, gracias.

La chica también se agachó observando complacida su obra.

—Genial—expresó ella—. Pues… si quieres cambiarte o algo, ponerte cómodo… puedo salir de la habitación…

—Ah… no, no hace falta—se ruborizó Hipo—. Bueno, a menos que sea incómodo para ti, entonces… puedo salir yo si quieres.

Hipo llevaba años superando su vergüenza al desnudo y sobre todo a su propio cuerpo. Había que aceptar que la pubertad lo había tratado realmente bien y sumado a las horas de vuelo podía decir que tenía un cuerpo bastante tonificado y esbelto. No obstante, en aquel momento y por el propio puritanismo de Elsa sintió una tremenda vergüenza a que la chica pudiera verlo desnudo.

—Mira mejor salgo yo—sentenció—. No me importa y no tardo nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí claro—dijo—. ¿Por dónde…?

—Por allí.

Elsa le señaló una de las puertas de la habitación por la que aquella mañana había salido con su hermana Anna. Por lo general todo el castillo estaba repleto de pequeñas salitas conectadas a una habitación principal que solían servir para el aseo y para que los sirvientes ayudaran a vestir y desvestir a los monarcas sin que tuvieran que entrar a sus alcobas.

—Vale, pues ahora vuelvo…

Hipo cogió la muda que usaba para dormir, una camiseta verde de algodón y unas mallas marrones. Lo cierto es que se había mal acostumbrado a dormir desnudo con Astrid y se le hacía muy raro volver a usar aquellas ropas que, comparadas con el camisón de Elsa que era digno de una reina, parecían ropas de un campesino que pasaba penurias.

Hipo no tardó demasiado en asearse y en ponerse aquella muda, pudiendo deshacerse por fin de aquellas ropas nupciales que le repugnaban. También se miró las manos quemadas y aprovechó para ponerse el ungüento que le había dejado Rose. Se observó cansando en una especie de espejo manchado que había junto a una pequeña pila con agua y descubrió lo mal que se veía.

La noche anterior no solo no había podido dormir pensando en Astrid, sino que al cabo de un rato Elsa empezó a balbucear en sueños y a moverse espasmódicamente sobre la cama. Hipo no pudo evitar levantarse, comprobando al llevarse la mano sobre su frente que la chica estaba ardiendo de fiebre. Estuvo un rato sentado en la cama junto a ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Le había prometido que no llamaría a nadie, pero empezó a temerse lo peor al verla gritar. Por supuesto que la había agarrado cuando la vio chillar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no intentar que se calmara? Al principio no notó dolor al tocarla, pues el frío quema como una muerte sigilosa. La estuvo agarrando hasta que se calmó, siendo ella misma la que le había cogido las manos, hablando en una lengua que el vikingo no comprendía. Recordó que Elsa había llamado a su madre en sueños y a Hipo no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acariciar su frente y cantarle lo que su padre solía cantarle de pequeño cuando tenía pesadillas. Hipo no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero sí el suficiente como para volverse a la cama completamente congelado y con las manos quemadas por el frío.

Ahora le daba vergüenza incluso pensarlo. Sobre todo porque la seriedad y el porte de Elsa le causaban mucho respeto. Eso y que no podía parar de recordarla desnuda.

—Ya estoy—dijo entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

La chica ya se había metido en su cama y se encontraba apoyada en unos cojines mientras miraba por la ventana. Hipo la imitó y también se metió en su cama improvisada, agradeciendo que el suelo no estuviera tan congelado como la noche anterior, aunque sí igual de duro. Se acomodó como pudo y aunque estuvo tentando de hacerlo, no se quitó la prótesis. Realmente no se sentía muy cómodo con la reina allí. Se desplomó sobre los cojines, escuchando a su propio cuerpo quejarse.

En un segundo fue como si todo el peso del mundo se le viniera encima y se dio cuenta de que llevaba literalmente casi tres noches sin dormir.

—Hipo… —lo llamó entonces Elsa.

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que será buena idea liberar a los dragones? —bajó la voz—. Tengo miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar mi gente.

—No te preocupes, al principio siempre es difícil pero luego la gente se acaba haciendo a ellos.

—¿Y si no es así?

—Estoy seguro que tu gente acabará adorando a los dragones tanto como nosotros—dijo tranquilo—. Son seres increíblemente nobles e inteligentes.

—Quizás tengas razón…

Elsa se removió inquieta en la cama. Había vuelto a tener fiebre durante todo el día y las imágenes de sus pesadillas habían seguido persiguiéndola en sueños toda la tarde.

—¿Y si atacan a alguien?

—No va a pasar nada… no le harán daño a nadie…

Elsa se quedó pensativa un instante. Hipo parecía estar completamente seguro de la posibilidad de convivencia entre especies pero ella tenía sus reservas. Al fin y al cabo, la gente estaba muy resentida con los dragones y ella compartía su terror. No obstante, en el fondo la propia Elsa sabía que aquellas gentes también la habían temido por no comprender su naturaleza mágica y no por ello Elsa suponía un peligro para Arendelle. Al menos no en todo momento.

Y entonces volvió a recordar aquello que le llevaba todo el día rondando la cabeza.

—Oye Hipo…—empezó casi susurrando—. ¿Por casualidad anoche… cuando tenía fiebre… —no sabía cómo preguntárselo sin sentirse mal—, me tocaste en algún momento?

Elsa estaba segura que había sido ella la causante de las heridas del chico.

No obstante Hipo no contestó. Y Elsa pensó que quizás lo había incomodado.

La reina se incorporó entre su nube de almohadas aguantándose un leve siseo de molestia por el movimiento.

Y entonces lo descubrió allí tumbado respirando tranquilo y pausadamente. Se había quedado profundamente dormido. No le había dado tiempo ni a cambiar de postura ni a taparse los pies —o el pie—, los cuales se le salían de manera desordenada por los bajos de la manta que le quedaba claramente pequeña. Era curioso ver cómo desde aquella visión parecía solo un niño, con su pelo casi pelirrojo, su escasa barba incipiente y las pecas de su cara acentuadas por la luz traviesa de la chimenea.

Elsa no supo decir cuánto tiempo lo estuvo observando en silencio, pero se quedó así durante un buen rato, escrutando las rarezas de aquel chico, como si por mirarlo pudiera comprender todos sus secretos. A ratos le daba incluso vergüenza mirarlo por si el chico despertaba y la pillaba.

Fue entonces cuando lanzó una mirada a su baúl lleno de extravagancias y descubrió que en el suelo junto al mismo se había caído un papel. Estuvo tentada de obviarlo, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella y terminó por hacer el esfuerzo de levantarse y rescatarlo del suelo. Se lo llevó a la cama, dónde volvió a tumbarse con cierto dolor. Tuvo que forzar un poco la vista, sobre todo porque la caligrafía era espantosa y había palabras que no llegaba a entender ya que estaban escritas en la jerga vikinga. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir cómo se le encogía el corazón al leer la última frase, la única que se entendía a la perfección:

_'Te quiere, Astrid'._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Nos leemos pronto. **

**REVIEWS**

**Xseyver: me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior te dejó esas sensaciones, es justo lo que buscaba. Y sí, todo se irá cociendo a fuego lento pero habrá amistad, amor y pasión entre estos tres. **

**YamiHyuga22: que Elsa esté en esta situación forma parte de la historia pero tranquila porque la situación cambiará pronto. Elsa es un personaje muy fuerte. **

**ZAIKO23: muchas gracias por la review! Ya, pobre Hipo... veremos cómo reacciona Astrid cuando se entere (que será pronto jeje) **

**Nox Sprouse: ay muchísimas gracias! Me animó muchísimo leer tu review y saber qué te está gustando. Espero hacer honor al Hiccelsa jajaja.**

**MIL GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A TODOS LOS QUE LEEIS! UN ABRAZO!**


	7. EL SOL TRAS LA CÚPULA I

**Hola a todxs! **

**¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que todxs os encontréis bien de salud y que vuestras familias también, que es lo realmente importante en esta extraña situación que vivimos. Yo hoy me paso por aquí para dejaros un capi con el que hacer más amena la cuarentena. **

**Tengo que confesar que he tenido muchas dudas porque me estaba quedando suuuuuuper largo con todo lo que quería contar en esta parte y tras mucho pensarlo he decidido dividir el capi en dos partes, ya que sino no habría podido publicar hasta el final de esta semana y realmente creo que en dos dosis es mucho más ameno para los que leéis y me permite a mí también poder publicar más seguido, ya que creo que publicaré la segunda parte del capi el viernes. Y bueno, así también me dáis _feedback_ del ritmo, que de momento es bastante lento. **

**Mi idea a partir de ahora es intentar publicar un capi a la semana, salvo que sean excepcionalmente largos, que entonces tardaré un poquito más; eso o los divido como este, y así dejo un trozo al inicio de semana y otro al final. ¿Qué preferís vosotrxs? **

**¡Por lo demás desead que estéis bien y que si alguien tiene una situación difícil, que sepa que no está solo!**

**Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo y no temáis dejadme review, que me hacen muchísima ilusión. ^^**

**Un besito enorme desde España. **

* * *

**EL SOL TRAS LA CÚPULA I**

.

.

.

.

.

.

El ruido incipiente en la puerta hizo despertar a Elsa de golpe, agitada, sintiendo una fuerte jaqueca debido a las horas de insomnio. De he hecho había visto incluso salir el sol a través de la cúpula aquella mañana, por lo que imaginaba que había dormido como mucho unas tres horas.

—Alteza, ¿estáis visibles? —dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Al escuchar aquello Elsa reparó en Hipo y recordó que se suponía que debían compartir cama. Se incorporó de golpe, perdiendo la respiración y mareándose levemente mientras se encontraba con la mirada desubicada de Hipo al otro lado de la habitación. El chico estaba despeinado y sin lugar a dudas se había despertado tan sobresaltado como ella ante el sonido de la puerta.

—¿Alteza? —repitió la voz, volviendo a llamar.

Ambos palidecieron, intercambiando una leve mirada de terror.

—Un momento—dijo ella, intentando sonar calmada.

Tras esto le hizo una seña a Hipo para que el chico reaccionara, haciendo que éste se levantara de un salto y agarrara todas las sábanas del suelo y las volcara a toda prisa sobre la cama. Elsa quiso matar al vikingo por su torpeza al ver cómo se enredaba entre las mantas, pero no dijo nada debido a los nervios.

—Adelante—expresó Elsa con la elegancia de una soberana, mientras se acomodaba el camisón.

Puede que Elsa se hubiese mostrado completamente desnuda frente al vikingo, pero en aquel momento a plena luz del día sintió un gran pudor, aferrándose al cuello de aquel camisón para evitar mostrar cualquier ápice de piel.

Sin apenas vacilar, dos guardias abrieron la puerta de par en par, agachando la mirada con educación hacia su reina y haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso a una mujer regordeta y bien dotada, de mejillas sonrosadas y rostro amable. Elsa jamás la había visto en su vida y de haberlo hecho habría olvidado su rostro.

—Mi señora—dijo mientras se reverenciaba—. Me envían su hermana y su prometido Kristoff para informarle que el desayuno está listo y que les gustaría contar con vuestra presencia y de la de su esposo.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al chico, sin atreverse a mantenerla mucho tiempo. También le hizo una reverencia a él, a modo de una especie de disculpa.

—Muchas gracias buena dama—agradeció protocolariamente Elsa—. ¿Desean algo más?

—Nada más mi señora—volvió a reverenciarse.

La cándida mujer se marchó junto a los guardias, quienes cerraron la puerta con el mismo estruendo con el que las abrieron. Después reinó el silencio durante unos instantes eternos hasta que Hipo comenzó a moverse incómodo. Aquel despertar no había sido el más placentero y encima las sábanas se le habían enredado en la prótesis, algo que no era ninguna novedad para el vikingo. Lo más duro de perder una pierna nunca fue la pérdida en sí, sino adaptar a su cuerpo un objeto externo, ya que éste no respondía a los deseos del vikingo y solía causarle más de un problema como aquel. Por esta razón nunca dormía con la prótesis a menos que se tratara de alguna pernoctación con los jinetes u ocasiones donde no estuviera realmente cómodo, como aquella.

Debido a las prisas por aparentar normalidad y meterse en la cama, uno de los engranajes de la prótesis se le había quedado enganchado a las sábanas bajeras. Agradecía enormemente que la puerta principal de aquella habitación estuviera orientada al lado de la cama de la reina, porque de no ser así lo habrían pillado con media pierna fuera, en una situación un tanto extraña.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, tranquila… me pasa constantemente—se excusó.

Hipo siguió forcejeando con la sábana hasta que las manos de Elsa se posaron sobre las suyas, apartándolas en pos de desatar la tela aprisionada. El chico sintió cierto nerviosismo por su cercanía con ella, quien prácticamente se había inclinado sobre él para desatarle la pierna. La trenza, todavía intacta y perfecta, le resbaló por el hombro al igual que algunos mechones de pelo que cayeron sobre su rostro. Se la veía concentrada, con una extraña aura fantasmal debido al blanco de su pelo, —aún más claro por la luz diurna.

—Listo—dijo cuándo liberó los engranajes.

—Gracias—respondió abrumado por su cercanía.

—No ha sido nada, bueno—cambió ella el tono—será mejor que nos vistamos y bajemos.

Hipo obedeció de inmediato y salió de la cama en dirección a su baúl. Elsa hizo lo mismo, solo que ésta vez acordaron que Hipo se cambiaría en la habitación y ella en el cuartito, donde las doncellas le habían dejado muda limpia. Elsa podría haberse cambiado en un instante con su magia, pero Miranda le había prohibido estrictamente que la usara si quería reponerse lo antes posible, así que obedeció y tras asearse un poco se puso uno sus antiguos vestidos con los que cubrirse las heridas que seguían adornando todo su cuerpo. También se trenzó el pelo como solía hacerlo su madre y se puso los guantes.

Se dispuso a salir cuando un pequeño y ennegrecido espejo le devolvió su imagen por casualidad, donde irremediablemente la reina descubrió a su antiguo yo. Volvía a verse cómo aquella mujer sombría que tanto había odiado, solitaria, invisible y asustada de sí misma.

Volvía a ocultarse.

La Elsa del espejo torció el gesto y se dio cuenta que no quería eso para ella. No podía seguir ocultando sus heridas como si no estuvieran al igual que no podía seguir ausente como reina para su pueblo. Por supuesto que no deseaba preocupar a nadie, pero tenía que parar de fingir que todo estaba bien y que lo tenía todo bajo control.

Porque indudablemente no tenía nada bajo control.

Se soltó entonces el recogido, dejándolo sólo en una trenza simple. También se quitó los guantes y la capa fucsia que solía llevar con el vestido, desnudando con su magia sus hombros y sus brazos.

'Se acabó esconderse', se dijo frente al espejo, decidida.

Fue entonces cuando se percató en la existencia de un pequeño tarro que había junto al espejo con un extraño mejunje verde. Elsa lo reconoció de inmediato, ya que llevaba semanas untándose esa misma pringue en su cuerpo.

Hoy hablaría con Hipo sobre el incidente sí o sí.

Cuando salió de la habitación el vikingo todavía seguía vistiéndose. La reina no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño intentando averiguar los entresijos de su vestimenta, llena de correas de cuero que se iban interconectando a través del atuendo.

—Ya casi estoy—le dijo Hipo, volteándose hacia ella mientras terminaba de abrocharse la correa del pecho a su hombro—. He revisado mis cuadernos y puedo enseñarte algunos de los símbolos de los que te hablé…

Cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió de ver a Elsa así vestida. Era la primera que veía sus heridas desde la noche en que la vio desnuda. Seguía teniendo hematomas en ambos brazos, aunque sin duda mostraban cierta mejoría. También tenía los codos raspados en una amalgama de arañazos que parecían al fin haber cicatrizado.

Por lo demás seguía teniendo ese aspecto mágico que Hipo veía en ella.

—¿Tan mal se ve? —preguntó algo insegura, al ver que Hipo no le quitaba el ojo de encima a sus heridas.

—Sólo estás algo pálida —dijo sonriendo el vikingo, quitándole importancia—. Por lo demás te ves estupenda.

Elsa también le sonrió.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—¿Más leche majestad?

—No, muchas gracias —declinó Hipo, haciendo que el sirviente se retirara.

Hipo jamás desayunó, almorzó o cenó en un lugar tan majestuoso como aquel. Era una sala enorme con una mesa de gran tamaño rectangular que podía dar lugar mínimo a veinte comensales pero que apenas tenía unas pocas sillas. Sobre el techo colgaba una espectacular lámpara de araña que hacía juego con las vidrieras y que reflectaba a ratos pequeños haces de luz sobre los cuadros en las paredes. Pese a todo el lujo, sin embargo, la comida era bastante normal debido a la escasez y estaban tomando básicamente una pasta echa a base de cereales y leche y algunas frutas confitadas que tenían cierto regusto a vinagre.

Anna se asombró de ver a su hermana así vestida, mostrando por primera vez sus heridas en público. Por supuesto no dijo nada, pero se alegró de su decisión. Anna presentó a Kristoff y a Hipo, quienes sólo habían coincidido en momento puntuales y quienes apenas habían cruzado palabra. Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos, agradeciendo la enorme calidez del otro.

Se habían sentado en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa donde Kristoff y Anna los habían estado esperando. Elsa se sentó en su asiento habitual, presidiendo la mesa e Hipo se sentó a su lado, quedando en frente de la pareja.

—¿Y qué tal, habéis dormido bien? —empezó Kristoff rompiendo un poco el hielo mientras comía.

Elsa intercambió una mirada con Hipo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Sí, bastante bien—respondió el chico—. No nos podemos quejar, aquí en Arendelle las camas son muy cómodas —dijo con una ironía que sólo Elsa captó.

—Sí, yo es a lo primero que me acostumbré—le explicó—. Antes era nómada porque soy vendedor de hielo y la verdad, cuando pasas tanto tiempo durmiendo en establos agradeces una buena cama.

—¿Vendías hielo?

A Hipo aquello le sonó completamente extravagante.

—Sé que ahora no tiene ningún sentido ese oficio, por mucho que insista Anna, pero…

Antes de seguir con todo aquel intercambio de palabras vacías y agradables Anna decidió poner sobre la mesa el asunto del que realmente quería hablar.

—Nos he reunido porque necesito hablar con vosotros —cortó la conversación la princesa.

Elsa tragó saliva, sorprendida por la seriedad de su hermana. ¿Desde cuándo Anna parecía tan madura?

—Claro, dinos—expresó con calma la reina.

Anna hizo un gesto a su hermana, bajando la voz para hablar:

—A solas los cuatro…

Elsa comprendió inmediatamente, alzando la cabeza para ordenar a los sirvientes y guardias que abandonaran la sala, los cuales obedecieron inmediatamente a su reina. Nada más se quedaron realmente solos Anna se disparó a hablar.

—Elsa, necesito que hablemos de lo que nadie del consejo quiere hablar y empecemos a tomar medidas de verdad de una vez—clarificó—. Estoy harta de esperar y tomar notas tontas sobre cómo se va a repartir la comida o las mantas…

—Que también es necesario…—apuntó Kristoff.

—Que también es necesario—repitió ella—, pero lo que realmente creo que debemos hacer es hablar de un posible ataque y de qué vamos a hacer cuando eso suceda.

De las dos hermanas, Anna siempre había sido la que tenía fama de tonta y bonachona. Su espíritu soñador y enamoradizo había hecho que todos en el reino la vieran como una niña dulce que vivía en las nubes y de la cual había que cuidar para que no se metiera en líos. Sin embargo, desde hacía años atrás aquella niña revoltosa se había convertido en una mujer sabia, llena de energía y con los mismos pájaros en la cabeza pero que pisaba con pies de plomo el suelo.

Desde que Elsa se coronó por segunda vez como reina legítima de Arendelle, Anna había participado en el consejo de sabios de la reina. No obstante, notaba que salvo su hermana pocos allí tenían en cuenta su opinión. De hecho, el otoño pasado, cuando llegó la plaga que arrasaría con gran parte de la cosecha, Anna ya advirtió que era necesario proteger los cultivos con alguna tela hasta que llegaran las heladas. En aquel momento Elsa tampoco la escuchó, ya que el consejo le había asegurado que desde hacía más de cincuenta años no había habido plaga que arrasara el campo.

Aquel invierno, cuando todo murió en la tierra, Elsa supo que jamás volvería a obviar la opinión de su hermana y Anna aprendió que no toleraría que la vieran nunca más como una niña estúpida.

Y esta vez sí que no estaba dispuesta a que la hicieran a un lado una panda de soberbios que estaban más preocupados en tener la razón y beneficiarse que en la seguridad de todo un reino.

—¿Y bien? —reclamó la atención de su hermana, que seguía pensativa.

Hipo, desde que había llegado, sintió que por fin alguien tomaba las riendas de la situación y se sintió tremendamente agradecido a la princesa.

—Tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo—contestó a media voz Elsa—. El coronel Roston va a empezar a reunir jóvenes para entrenarlos y reponer parte del ejército, calculo que serán unos ochenta hombres, algunos más cuando contemos a los heridos que se vayan recuperando.

—Eso no bastará—dijo Hipo que hasta entonces había escuchado con atención—. En una guerra todo el mundo tiene que saber defenderse. Cuanto más podamos reducir el número de los que tienen que ser protegidos, mejor. Necesitamos a todos los guerreros que podamos y eso, aunque sé que no está en vuestras costumbres, también incluye a las mujeres.

—¿A las mujeres? —preguntó Anna—. ¿Dices que también se las entrenen?

Hipo asintió.

—No creo que el coronel esté muy acuerdo con eso… —añadió Kristoff.

—Pues tendrá que estarlo—sentenció Anna que no tragaba al coronel.

—Suena maravilloso Hipo—expresó Elsa, más cauta—, pero conozco a mis guerreros y son muy tozudos, no querrán entrenar a las mujeres y menos que los vikingos las entrenen.

Elsa no quiso decírselo, pero el rumor de que los vikingos iban por ahí violando mujeres era algo muy asentado entre las gentes de Arendelle, quienes miraban con temor a aquellos extranjeros rudos y grotescos.

—Tenemos muchas guerreras que pueden hacerlo—dijo pensando irremediablemente en Astrid—, estoy seguro que ellas estarían dispuestas a encargarse de ello.

Anna miró a Elsa buscando su aprobación, terminando por asentir.

—De acuerdo, entrenaremos también a las mujeres —aceptó—. ¿Qué más propones?

—También necesitamos dragones—explicó Hipo.

—¿Y dónde podemos conseguirlos?

—Pues…—comenzó pensativo—, hay muchos dragones en nuestras tierras, pero no sé si es posible encontrarlos en Arendelle, aunque—recordó—, cuando venía hacia aquí encontré uno en vuestros bosques.

Anna miró con extrañeza.

—El bosque encantado—le especificó Elsa.

Las hermanas compartieron una mirada inquieta.

—Si es necesario, iremos hasta allí—aceptó Anna—. Está solo a cuatro días de camino.

—Podemos llegar antes con los dragones, son solo dos horas de vuelo, pero me temo que no es seguro y tampoco sé a ciencia cierta si realmente hay dragones como tal…

Anna y Kristoff no entendieron a qué se refería el vikingo con eso.

—Hipo encontró a un dragón, pero estaba muerto—le explicó Elsa a la pareja—. Alguien había realizado un ritual de brujería con él.

A ambos se le cortó la respiración cuando oyeron aquello. Anna apenas sabía mucho sobre el asunto, ya que sólo había conocido la magia de Elsa y los rituales de magia blanca de los Trolls. Sin embargo, Kristoff sí que había oído hablar de estas prácticas a los Trolls y de lo peligrosas que eran.

—¿Habías hecho dibujos no? —preguntó Elsa.

—Sí, claro—expresó mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta de uno los numerosos bolsillos de su traje.

Hipo también extrajo una especie de pluma que nunca antes habían visto, compuesta en vez de tinta por carbón.

—Mirad—les mostró abriendo la libreta que llevaba consigo—. Conseguí dibujar estos símbolos y todavía recuerdo algunos más. Estaban por todas partes, sobre todo en el suelo —los señaló en la hoja— ¿os suena alguno?

Los tres negaron, confundidos y asombrados por la calidad de los dibujos del vikingo.

—Quizás en la biblioteca haya algo… —propuso Anna—. O quizás los Trolls sepan decirnos.

—Podemos hacerles llegar los dibujos a Gran Pabbie—formuló Kristoff, serio—. Estoy seguro que quizás él sabe algo que pueda guiarnos un poco.

—Un momento—dijo Hipo mirando a Elsa, completamente estupefacto—. ¿Lo de los trolls lo decías en serio?

Elsa asintió, luchando por ocultar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermana.

—Vale… —aceptó Hipo, frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a dibujar—. En ese caso y asumiendo que los trolls existen…

—Porque existen—confirmó Kristoff.

—Porque existen —aceptó el vikingo, no muy convencido—. Creo que sería buena idea volver al bosque e investigar un poco, ver si hay dragones y si no traer desde Berk. También tendríamos que enseñaros a entrenarlos —explicó—. No es muy difícil, pero tampoco podemos perder el tiempo. No sabemos cuándo atacará Drago ni qué está buscando realmente en Arendelle.

Pese a la honestidad de sus acciones, Hipo ocultaba una segunda intención en la idea de ir a investigar al bosque: se moría por saber si había más furias nocturnas.

—¿Vais entonces a liberar a los dragones? —preguntó Anna que llevaba desde el día anterior preocupada por el asunto.

Hipo volvió a mirar a Elsa.

—No lo sé… —comenzó—. No dudo en que vuestros dragones sean pacíficos—se dirigió a Hipo—. Pero tengo que pensar en la gente y no sé si están preparados para que haya dragones rondando el castillo. Mucha gente ha perdido a sus seres queridos a manos de esas criaturas…

—Elsa sé cómo te sientes—dijo Hipo, mirándola a los ojos—. Créeme, mi pueblo ya ha pasado por esto antes. Llevábamos generaciones matándonos los unos a los otros, había odio de sobra… —explicó—. Es una tragedia lo que ha pasado en vuestro reino y sé que te sientes responsable, pero confía en mí. Todo va a estar bien. Los dragones precisamente van a ayudarnos a proteger tu reino.

Elsa, todavía con cara de preocupación, bajó la mirada, observando sus manos que emanaban un cosquilleo gélido. Por supuesto que tenía miedo, estaba aterrada a equivocarse. Y su hermana lo sabía, ya que Elsa volvía a tener esa expresión suya de cuando se encerraba en sí misma y se culpaba de todo.

—Quizás no tengan que estar en el castillo —propuso de repente Anna, llevando la conversación justo a donde quería.

La reina miró a su hermana sin comprender.

—Podríamos… —se detuvo, reuniendo valor—, abrir la cúpula.

—¿Cómo? — mostró su negativa Elsa, frunciendo el ceño.

—Elsa, sé que la cúpula nos protege—expuso, algo nerviosa—, pero también nos aísla.

Anna notó la mano de Kristoff en su rodilla como señal de apoyo.

—Si vuelven a atacarnos—continuó el chico—, estaríamos completamente acorralados.

Elsa procesó aquella información, sabiendo que ambos tenían razón.

—Sé que tenéis razón, pero… —intentó ordenar sus ideas—, pero no sé si podría protegeros ante otro ataque para el que no estamos preparados y esa cúpula es la única cosa que puedo hacer por manteneos a salvo.

Hipo descubrió en ese instante la fragilidad de Elsa.

No era algo que estuviera en su voz, en su cuerpo o en su espíritu, ya que podía ver que a la chica le sobraba valor. No obstante, ahí estaba, ese brillo apagado en sus ojos, esa falta de confianza, ese miedo a equivocarse. Y entonces lo supo: el mayor miedo de aquella reina era no estar la altura y que ello pudiera hacer daño a los suyos.

—Pero Elsa—le rebatió su hermana—, es esa cosa la que te está debilitando.

—No, Anna…—negó Elsa, encerrándose cada vez más en sí misma— quizás no soy tan fuerte como todos pensáis.

—Pues claro que lo eres Elsa, pero esa cosa te está consumiendo, está absorbiendo toda tu magia…

—No puedes saberlo…

—¡Pero lo veo! —se alteró Anna, quien odiaba cuando su hermana tomaba esa actitud—. Veo cómo no has podido salir de la cama en semanas y cómo casi te… te vas.

Hipo se sorprendió de la ferocidad con la que hablaba Anna, asombrado del vínculo que compartían las hermanas.

—No pienso dejar que sigas así, te necesito bien y a mi lado, no puedo hacer esto yo sola.

—Anna, estoy bien…

—Por favor, no—expresó alterada—. No vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a apartarme Elsa, eso no me protege de nada… ya no soy una niña.

Elsa calló, sabiendo que Anna tenía razón. Le temblaban las manos.

—Elsa por favor—suplicó—. Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de defender Arendelle sin que tengas que hacer sacrificios…

—Todos hemos hecho ya sacrificios Anna —dijo con una crudeza que heló el corazón de Anna, sabiendo que se refería a su matrimonio con el vikingo, lo cual violentó al propio Hipo.

Anna se guardó sus palabras, quedándose callada. Elsa comenzó a respirar tranquila, intentando calmar sus emociones, sin poder evitar apretar los puños para contener su magia.

—Elsa… —dijo posando su mano sobre la de su hermana.

—¡Anna!

Elsa reaccionó con violencia, levantándose de golpe de la mesa y respirando agitada. Todavía no controlaba del todo sus poderes y menos cuando estaba alterada. Por un momento temió hacerle daño a Anna.

Elsa nunca se había perdonado helarle el corazón.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Anna.

—No, lo siento yo… —recuperó Elsa la compostura—. Ne… necesito pensar. Lo voy a pensar —le prometió a su hermana.

Elsa lanzó una mirada a Hipo, pero inmediatamente la apartó por vergüenza. No podía creerse que hubiese reaccionado así delante del chico.

—Si me disculpáis—dijo antes de marcharse con paso ligero de la sala.

Hipo no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ni qué se suponía que debía hacer él. ¿Debería seguirla o dejarle su espacio? El chico la observó desaparecer tras la puerta, la cual se quedó mirando un rato hasta la voz de Anna lo devolvió a la realidad:

—Elsa a veces no controla sus poderes como quisiera, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Hipo se giró y miró a Anna que tenía una expresión mucho más apagada. En aquel momento pudo incluso encontrarles cierto parecido a ambas.

—¿Le pasa muy a menudo? —preguntó con inocencia el vikingo.

—Más de lo que quisiera… —argumentó Anna—. Lo peor es que se puede tirar semanas en su habitación sin hablar con nadie hasta que cree que vuelve a tener todo bajo control.

Aquella idea invadió de tristeza a Hipo.

—¿Creéis entonces que es por la cúpula? —les preguntó.

Los novios se miraron y asintieron.

—A diferencia de las estructuras de hielo que crea Elsa, esa cúpula es como una especie de escudo mágico—explicó—, tiene que mantenerlo activo en todo momento y bueno, como es más terca que una mula prefiere agotarse hasta desfallecer antes que sentir que no nos protege… Todavía se culpa de lo que pasó.

—No podía hacer nada frente a dragones que no mueren… —buscó Hipo cierto consuelo—. Ni siquiera sé si nosotros podemos hacer algo.

—El caso es que tiene que desactivar ese escudo—dijo Kristoff—. No volverá a estar al cien por cien hasta que lo haga y la necesitamos.

—Se piensa que tiene que cargar con todo ella sola… —expresó agotada Anna, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos y masajeándose la frente.

Hipo torció el gesto, sintiendo que en aquello ambos se parecían.

—Además—añadió Anna—, la comida pronto se acabará y no podemos seguir aquí encerrados, es insostenible…

Hipo se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Si se abre la cúpula podríamos ir a pescar con los dragones—propuso—. Además, nosotros nos encargaríamos de vigilar y proteger Arendelle desde el aire —explicó—, y no sé, en Berk tenemos sistemas de defensa que podrían servir y ante cualquier indicio de peligro podríamos tener preparado un plan B de huida al bosque.

Anna pareció recuperar cierto brillo en los ojos.

—Podría funcionar…

—Voy a ir a hablar con ella, la convenceré —dijo seguro de sí mismo, poniéndose en pie— ¿Sabéis a dónde puede haber ido?

Anna no pudo evitar ver a Hipo como un iluso, pero le conmovió su energía por intentarlo. Realmente y pese a todo el caos inicial, se alegraba de haber pedido ayuda a los vikingos y se alegró de haberse equivocado en su juicio inicial del vikingo. Después de todo, Hipo parecía una buena persona.

—Tengo una ligera idea —respondió.

—Vale, pues entonces—agarró su libreta el vikingo y arrancó la página con sus dibujos—. Encargaos vosotros de hacerle llegar los símbolos a los… trolls —articuló—, yo y Elsa podemos buscar en la biblioteca, eso si la hago entrar en razón, claro está…

—Yo puedo hablar con las mujeres—se ofreció Anna—, les explicaré la situación e intentaré que acepten los entrenamientos.

—Genial—alentó Hipo—Si necesitas ayuda busca a una vikinga que se llama Alea, es una mujer así grandota rubia, ella te ayudará seguro.

—Vale.

Entonces le ofreció la libreta a Anna y le pidió que le hiciera un croquis simple del castillo, ya que siempre se andaba perdiendo y que le indicara por favor dónde se encontraba la biblioteca y por supuesto Elsa, si es que realmente podía encontrarla. La princesa no era tan buena como Hipo dibujando, pero tenía que reconocer que tenía una caligrafía preciosa. En un principio Anna no cayó en la cuenta de que los vikingos y ellos no usaban la misma escritura, así que Hipo tuvo que pedirle que le escribiera en latín, ya que era lo único que más o menos sabía leer con su alfabeto —ya que la única en la familia real que sabía escribir y leer vikingo era Elsa, dados los acuerdos diplomáticos.

Cuando Anna creyó que aquel garabato hacía justicia a una representación más o menos certera del castillo se lo entregó a Hipo, quien lo cogió como un niño toma un mapa del tesoro, guardándolo con cuidado en uno de sus múltiples bolsillos.

—Gracias—dijo cuándo lo cogió—. Os mantendremos informados de cualquier cosa.

—¡Hipo una cosa más! —dijo Anna, poniéndose en pie—. No le digas nada de momento a ninguno de los consejos.

Anna no quería que se interpusieran en sus decisiones y más ahora que por fin veía algo de progreso.

—Tranquila, no tenía pensado decirles nada.

—Gracias.

Kristoff se levantó también para despedir al vikingo, rodeando con su brazo a Anna mientras veían como aquel extraño chico desaparecía por la puerta.

.

Pese al mapa, Hipo dio más vueltas de las que pensaba. En un principio había interpretado el mapa al revés y hasta que su buen sentido de la orientación no le advirtió de que estaba haciendo el idiota no pudo ubicarse en ese laberinto de paredes y escaleras simétricas. Bajó y subió, giró en todas direcciones y entró en varias salas por error. Finalmente terminó por preguntarle a unos guardias, los que se convirtieron en sus sombras una vez más hasta que pudo despistarlos gracias a uno de los atajos que le había dibujado Anna. Así fue cómo llego a la habitación de Elsa, su antigua habitación, la que había tenido desde que era niña hasta la noche del incidente, cuando la trasladaron a la planta de abajo para poder atenderla mejor. Su estado febril la debilitó tanto que pese a ser la reina de las nieves, aquella habitación era demasiado fría y comenzó a suponer un riesgo su salud. Por esta razón Miranda tomó la decisión de trasladarla.

Ahora aquella habitación estaba llena de cajas de conservas y muebles que habían movido los sirvientes del castillo para poder habilitar los grandes salones para alojar a todos los civiles y heridos.

Como Anna pudo prever, su hermana estaba allí, asomada al balcón y abrazada a sí misma.

Hipo empujó la puerta con delicadeza, pero aun así la vieja madera se quejó, emitiendo un chirrido agudo que alertó a Elsa, quien ni siquiera se giró.

—Anna por favor, vete, quiero estar sola—ordenó.

Hipo no sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer.

—No soy Anna—comenzó, dubitativo—, pero entiendo si quieres estar sola…

La reina se giró inmediatamente, avergonzaba.

—Perdona Hipo—expresó—, pensé que eras Anna y…

—¿Puedo pasar entonces?

Elsa torció la sonrisa, sin saber qué decir e Hipo quiso interpretar que su silencio era una especie de afirmación para aquella mujer de pocas palabras y gestos tácitos. Con cuidado se coló en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sin saber qué decirse mientras Elsa miraba el suelo, incómoda.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que no tendría que preocuparme más por los guardias? —empezó Hipo con calidez, intentando relajar el ambiente—. Pues no han parado de seguirme por todo el castillo hasta que los he despistado.

Aquello consiguió robarle una sonrisa triste a la reina.

—Vaya—suspiró, cruzando los brazos—. Tendré que hablar personalmente con el coronel.

—Por favor—suplicó él, sin moverse de la puerta, ahora cerrada e imitando la pose de ella.

—¿Cómo me has…? —quiso saber la reina.

—Anna.

Elsa tomó aire, expulsándolo lentamente. Se la veía algo inquieta, aunque a decir verdad desde que Hipo la había conocido pocas veces había borrado el gesto de preocupación de su rostro.

—Me dijo que probablemente habrías venido a tu habitación… —abrió la conversación el vikingo, mirando embelesado los altos techos—. Caray, es enorme.

—Se hace bastante pequeña cuando te pasas media vida encerrada en ella—respondió con cierta resignación.

Aquella respuesta incomodó al chico. Había conocido la miseria y el hambre en muchos de sus viajes y aunque el vikingo nunca las hubiera sufrido en sus carnes, no había tenido tampoco una vida de lujos, y eso que pertenecía a la familia de jefes de Berk. En un primer pensamiento fugaz pensó que no podía ser tan terrible la vida de una doncella en un castillo, en una habitación hermosa y amplia, rodeada de libros y con vistas al mar. No obstante, Hipo valoraba la libertad más que nada en el mundo y sabía que sin ella, cualquier habitación llena de lujos y comodidades no dejaba de ser una jaula adornada.

—Perdona Hipo—dijo entonces Elsa para su sorpresa—, me he comportado como una cría antes, no quería que te sintieras incómodo…

—No pasa nada—respondió con sinceridad el vikingo— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… —mintió, dándole la espalda a Hipo —. Es sólo que a veces me cuesta mantener el control y… bueno, mi hermana se preocupa demasiado…

—Se nota que le importas mucho…

Elsa soltó un bufido silencioso, sin tener respuesta para aquello. Se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando controlar sus emociones. Anna era la persona más importante del mundo para ella y odiaba cuando se peleaban, pero sin duda su hermana a veces pecaba de ilusa y Elsa sabía que realmente, por mucho que la quisiera, no llegaba a comprenderla del todo. Su ciega admiración de hermana pequeña le nublaba el juicio y perdía la mirada crítica con la que Elsa se observaba con tanta dureza. La reina no era perfecta, ni tenía control total sobre sus poderes. Ni tampoco tenía la solución para aquella situación por la que estaban pasando.

Hipo vio a Elsa encaminarse hacia el balcón. Quizás no había hecho bien en decirle aquello. Realmente todavía no la conocía y lo poco que había podido ver de la chica eran aspectos superficiales que realmente no le daban herramientas con las que hablarle. No quería incomodarla ni importunarla. Hipo pensó en marcharse y dejarla pensar tranquila, pero esa vocecita que a veces le hablaba le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella; así que finalmente tomó la iniciativa, respiró hondo y se acercó hasta el balcón, poniéndose a su altura y mirando en la dirección que ella mantenía.

Era una imagen tan bella como perturbadora. Arriba en el cielo podía apreciarse el sol que brillaba sobre un mar en calma mecido por las olas. No obstante, aquel resplandor de la cúpula creaba una cierta neblina cristalizada que hacía que todo pareciera un espejismo, una ilusión.

—Son unas vistas increíbles —expresó el vikingo, absorto.

Las vistas desde aquel balcón mostraban la entrada del mar al fiordo, un lugar perfecto para divisar las llegadas de los comerciantes. También se veía a la derecha un enclave montañoso que acaba en valle desde el que descendía un pequeño riachuelo que moría en el mar y por el que salía el sol cada mañana.

—La verdad es que sí— coincidió ella—. Apenas han cambiado desde que era niña…

—Me falta la brisa...—dejó caer el vikingo, simpático— pero igualmente no creo que uno pueda cansarse de contemplar algo así.

—Bueno, yo siempre deseé ver qué habría más allá de este paisaje —apuntó con cierto brillo ausente en su mirada, captando la atención del vikingo—. Hasta que mi padre me dijo que más allá sólo había monstruos y paganos salvajes cuyas almas irían al infierno.

—Vaya — Hipo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, irónico—. Guau, eso duele…

Elsa le sonrió, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.

—No tenías qué haber venido Hipo, estoy bien, de verdad.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que he venido a darte un discurso motivador?

Elsa arqueó una ceja, asombrada por su descaro.

—¿Y entonces a qué has venido? —dijo, extrañándose de su propia picardía.

—He venido porque tenemos asuntos pendientes, alteza—dijo con su mejor acento, imitando la forma de hablar de los consejeros de Arendelle.

Elsa miró a otro lado, intentando esconder su sonrisa. Nunca había sabido cómo comportarse muy bien con la gente y menos cuando la sacaban de las conversaciones a las que estaba acostumbrada.

Elsa conocía todos los protocolos que una reina debe conocer, sabía hablar sobre política, ganadería, agricultura, ciencias y artes. También sabía cómo debía dirigirse a los campesinos y cómo debía hacerlo con el resto de componentes de la nobleza de otras tierras. Conocía las artes de los cubiertos, los enseres, la costura y todas las formas posibles de sentarse en una silla, aplaudir y esconder los bostezos inevitables en las largas discusiones entre consejos. Pero lo que no sabía y no tenía ni idea era de cómo hablar con Hipo.

De niña nunca la habían relacionado con chicos, por no decir que desde el incidente con Anna ni siquiera se había relacionado con otros niños y niñas de su edad. Había coincido en contadas ocasiones con algunos hijos de condes, duques o incluso príncipes, pero todos ellos seguían los patrones que le habían enseñado. Sabía de antemano lo que iban a preguntarle incluso antes de que lo hicieran. Y por supuesto ella se aprendía de memorias todas las respuestas a dar. No obstante, el vikingo no parecía tener manual de instrucciones. Era una persona extrovertida, imprevisible y transparente. Decía lo que pensaba y hacía lo que quería sin pensar en las consecuencias. De otra forma nunca la hubiese rechazado en público, se hubiese casado a regañadientes, hubiese evitado consumar el matrimonio o la buscaría a solas en una habitación. Claro que igualmente estaban casados, pero Elsa sabía que aquello no estaba bien visto, al menos en todo aquello que se habían esforzado en que aprendiera como reina.

—¿Has venido entonces a convencerme de que debo abrir la cúpula?

—He venido a convencerte de que sueltes a mis dragones.

Elsa se quedó pensativa.

—Hipo, no sé… honestamente no sé si es buena idea…

—Elsa, por favor—pidió.

La reina frunció el ceño, no muy convencida.

—No sé… creo que no es el mejor momento—dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

—¿No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte?

Elsa suspiró, volviéndose a perder en el infinito.

—Vale, contéstame esto —le dio una oportunidad—. Si los dragones solo atacan porque alguien los controla o bien tú mismo los controlas para que sean dóciles… ¿cuál es su verdadera naturaleza? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, si pudieran elegir por sí mismos, ¿qué harían?

Aquella posiblemente era la pregunta más compleja que alguien le había hecho sobre dragones. Hipo miró en la misma dirección que ella, pasándose una mano por la nuca, indeciso. Él mismo se había hecho aquella pregunta millones de veces. Desdentado era el claro ejemplo de la nobleza y la amabilidad infinita de aquellas criaturas inteligentes, pero Hipo también había conocido dragones sanguinarios, crueles y con afán de sometimiento a los de su especie. Como los propios humanos, terminó por acertar siempre.

Suspiró, sin saber muy bien qué responderle.

—Supongo que… echarían a volar y— tomó aire—, y se alejarían todo lo que pudieran de nosotros.

No era la respuesta que la reina esperaba, pero no la pasó por alto. Al fin y al cabo, quien no querría huir lejos de todo aquello.

—¿Eso crees?

—La maldad es un defecto de dioses y humanos, los dragones no tienen culpa de nuestros actos—sentenció—. Sé que no dejan de ser criaturas salvajes, no soy idiota y bueno, hay que andarse con ojo ya que algunos son tremendamente peligrosos—explicó—, pero yo les he mirado a los ojos y he visto honestidad.

—Pareces muy seguro…

La reina escrutó a Hipo con detenimiento, quien además así vestido parecía aún más un vikingo. Puede que siguiera sin parecerse al resto de su tribu, pero indudablemente tenía aquel aspecto salvaje que desde el primer momento había visto en él. Además, ahora podía ver una determinación férrea en sus ojos.

—Déjame que te lo enseñe Elsa—pidió, abandonando su ensimismamiento y mirándola a los ojos, muy convencido.

El chico volvió a ofrecerle su mano.

—Te prometo que luego respetaré tu decisión, decidas lo que decidas.

Elsa tomó aire y aunque no fue capaz de apretar su mano por miedo a perder el control, aceptó.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Huyendo de la mirada de guardias y civiles, Hipo y Elsa descendieron por los entresijos del castillo hasta los calabozos. Tuvieron que dar un gran rodeo, ya que casi tropiezan con el legislador y en aquel momento sin duda esa era la última persona que Elsa quería ver. De hecho, si lo mantenía en el consejo era por respeto hacia su padre, quien consideró a aquel hombre en algún momento un amigo. Sin embargo, la reina no soportaba su arrogancia y su avaricia. Y mucho menos que la hubiese expuesto a una decisión tan complicada frente a los vikingos.

Por esta razón tardaron más de lo que pensaron en llegar. También se toparon con algunos sirvientes del castillo que pararon a Elsa para preguntarle algunos pormenores rutinarios, como la cena de aquella noche, el uso de ciertas telas para los enfermos o la posibilidad de facilitar una salida a los alrededores de la cúpula a por plantas medicinales. Hipo se sorprendió de la habilidad de Elsa para tratar con estas personas y para resolver sus problemas de forma tan eficiente, educada y llena de gracia. Él todavía no se había acostumbrado a afrontar la mitad del trabajo que hacía su padre en su isla, no se quería ni imaginar lo que debía ser aquello, cuando además el reino de Arendelle triplicaba a los habitantes de su isla.

—Por aquí—lo agarró por sorpresa Elsa de la camisa, mientras bajaban por unas escaleras estrechas que conducían a las cocinas.

Al llegar allí el olor a sopa y estofado de verduras les inundó las fosas nasales, siendo recibidos por numerosas mujeres de risa fácil que soltaron algunos piropos a la pareja, como si se trataran de dos chiquillos enamorados huyendo de sus padres y buscando un lugar donde poder compartir sus besos entre las sombras ocultas de las cocinas. Por supuesto, aquella idea hizo que ambos se ruborizaran y negaran rápidamente ante las sonrisas pícaras de aquellas mujeres tristes que se pasan la vida sonriendo y trabajando para los demás.

Tras la ardua tarea de abandonar aquella instancia de calor sofocante, consiguieron salir al patio trasero, donde por suerte no había nadie. Una vez allí Elsa le explicó que la entrada a las mazmorras solía estar vigilada por guardias, pero que desde hacía días el coronel había decidido mover todos sus recursos a la preparación de soldados, ya que pensaba que los dragones no se iban a mover de sus jaulas.

—No se moverán, pero los ha subestimado—se quejó Hipo.

Elsa estaba de acuerdo con él, pero el día anterior estaba demasiado cansada como discutir con aquel hombre, mucho más comprensivo que el legislador, pero igual de tozudo en su área.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta de las mazmorras estaba cerrada con llave. No obstante Elsa no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para congelarla y romperla, lanzando una mirada triunfal a Hipo, que se seguía preguntándose por qué aquella reina parecía hacerlo todo a escondidas. ¿A quién temía? Si ella era la reina, la máxima autoridad.

El vikingo no dijo nada y se limitó a bajar con ella. Se sorprendió de aquella entrada, ya que él recordaba que los guardias lo habían guiado por otro lado la mañana anterior y las propias princesas hicieron su aparición por una tercera salida.

No tardaron mucho más en localizar a los dragones, encerrados en aquellas celdas con barrotes de hielo. Al fondo Hipo pudo divisar a su dragón que seguramente llevaba un rato notando su presencia. Desdentao levantó las orejas con ilusión al verlo aparecer, comenzando a emitir gruñidos de afecto y súplica. Hipo corrió hasta él, metiendo las manos por los barrotes, como la vez anterior.

—Eh tranquilo campeón—le dijo cariñoso—. Estoy aquí, te dije que volvería…

Entonces la actitud del dragón cambió por una mucho más austera, sacando los dientes y colocándose a la defensiva en dirección a Elsa, quien se encontraba a la entrada de aquellas mazmorras.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—volvió a pedirle—, es una amiga, no va a hacerte daño.

Sus palabras no parecieron calmar a su amigo, quien siguió gruñendo con rostro amenazante.

—Ya te dije que no era una buena idea —apuntó Elsa, quien se sintió en aquel momento observada por todos los animales allí atrapados, como si quisieran devorar sus carnes como en sus pesadillas.

Hipo soltó algunas palabras a su dragón que la reina no pudo entender y con paso nervioso se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo con suavidad. Elsa se tensó ante aquel contacto, ya que no acostumbraba a que la gente la tocara.

—Tranquila—le pidió también a ella—, te prometo que no te hará daño, pero necesito que les sueltes.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó sorprendida—. No, no puedo hacer eso Hipo…

—No van a hacerte daño, Elsa.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? — preguntó nerviosa—. Yo los he encerrado aquí, entendería sus motivos para matarme.

—Confía en mí—pidió Hipo.

Elsa miró al chico en sus penetrantes ojos verdes y por alguna razón decidió confiar en él. Se adelantó un par de pasos, observando a su alrededor todas esas jaulas y se concentró, elevando las manos y cerrando los ojos. En aquel momento los barrotes de hielo comenzaron a emitir un brillo azul que se fue transformando en un halo que vagaba por el aire hacia las manos de Elsa. Poco a poco los barrotes se fueron desvaneciendo en un fino polvo blanco hasta desaparecer por completo, liberando a todos los dragones de su prisión.

Aquel esfuerzo hizo que Elsa se tambaleara levemente. No obstante, recuperó el equilibrio al abrir los ojos para comprobar que todos los dragones la miraban inquietos, sin moverse de su sitio. Hipo también la miraba asombrado, sin acostumbrarse todavía al funcionamiento de su magia. El único que pareció reaccionar fue Desdentao, quien salió de su jaula y se aproximó acechante.

Elsa, al verle avanzar se colocó detrás de Hipo lentamente, intentando controlar la magia que emanaban sus manos, a la defensiva. En otra circunstancia jamás habría reaccionado así, pero el temor le pudo.

—Tranquilo Desdentao… —pidió el vikingo elevando su mano hacia el dragón.

El dragón pareció pausar su avance, intentando gestionar las palabras de Hipo.

El vikingo se giró para mirar a Elsa, agarrándola de ambos brazos.

—¿Confías en mí?

Ella asintió, con auténtica cara de terror.

Hipo la rodeó entonces, colocándose detrás de ella y sujetando sus brazos, mostrándola frente a frente con el dragón.

—No va a hacerte daño—le dijo Hipo casi al oído por la cercanía.

Elsa estaba abrumada, no solo porque volvía a mirar a los ojos a una de esas criaturas que casi acaban con su vida, sino porque era la primera vez que tenía a Hipo tan cerca y por alguna razón que no comprendió aquello la perturbó. Podía notar la cálida respiración de él contra su pelo, al igual que se esforzaba porque sus cuerpos no se rozaran, pese a la cercanía de ambos. Le daba vergüenza que él pudiera notar su nerviosismo, aunque en aquel momento estaba más preocupada por el dragón.

Frente a sus ojos ser erguía curioso Desdentao, que todavía no había bajado la guardia y seguía en posición amenazante. Elsa lo escrutó con detenimiento dada la cercanía. Aquel dragón era negro como la misma noche, mitad león mitad murciélago, con unos increíbles ojos verdes donde Elsa podía verse reflejada. Se sorprendió de verse a sí misma tan aterrada.

—¿Có… cómo se llama? —preguntó a Hipo.

—Desdentao—pronunció Hipo con acento vikingo.

Elsa quiso saber qué clase de nombre era ese, pero no dijo nada, ya que la situación no era la más idónea.

—Está bien…

Elsa tomó aire, calmándose un poco. Cerró los ojos y alzó la mano, para sorpresa de Hipo, quien iba a instarla a hacer justamente aquel gesto.

La reina se concentró, buscando a su alrededor aquello que instantes antes había percibido pero que había ignorado por miedo. Había algo mágico en los dragones, algo que ella podía sentir en el aire, como cuando era consciente de la propia existencia de sus poderes. Podía sentir a aquel ser en toda su totalidad y su poder, su inmenso y cálido poder. Entonces Elsa alejó cualquier miedo, como si al percibirlo de aquella forma aquella criatura no fuera tan distinta a ella.

Cuando abrió a los ojos ya no vio a un monstruo, sino a un ser mágico como ella, salvaje y temeroso. El dragón pareció percibir su cambio, no solo en la mirada de la reina, mucho más brava ahora, sino también en la influencia mágica de aquella humana. El dragón bajó la guardia y se acercó poco a poco a ella, hasta pararse justo en frente, olisqueándola.

Elsa se sintió atraída a tocarle, pero el miedo la hizo dudar, apartando la mano temerosa. Fue entonces cuando Hipo agarró su mano y le dedicó una mirada cálida. Elsa lo supo y junto con aquella mano se acercó al animal para tocarlo.

Aquel contacto fue posiblemente el contacto más íntimo e intenso que Elsa había experimentado hasta la fecha, ya que no solo sintió la calidez de aquel ser, sino también todo su poder fluir bajo su piel escamada. Era sin duda la criatura más majestuosa que había visto en la vida.

—Lo siento—se disculpó muy bajo, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del dragón, quien le respondió con una leve inclinación.

—Es precioso Hipo…—dijo entonces, abrumada por la conexión mágica.

—Sí que lo es… —respondió embelesado él, invadido de alguna manera por la extraña aura que habían creado.

Fue entonces cuando Desdentao se abalanzó sobre él, lamiéndole sin parar. Hipo comenzó a quejarse entre risas. 'Eso no se quita' gruñó varias veces ante la sonrisa incrédula de Elsa, a quien todavía le temblaban las piernas.

La reina echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que el resto de dragones se le estaban acercando, curiosos. Elsa nunca había sido una apasionada de los animales, ya que sus padres nunca quisieron tenerlos en el castillo. El único animal que Elsa tuvo alguna vez fue un pájaro tropical que su padre trajo de uno de sus viajes. No obstante, a las semanas Elsa decidió soltarlo, ya que odiaba tenerlo enjaulado, como si otorgarle la libertad fuera un acto de piedad que ansiaba para sí misma.

Por esta razón nunca tuvo mucha maña con las bestias y pensaba que a ellas tampoco les gustaría la presencia hostil de Elsa. Sin embargo, sintió que había vivido toda la vida privada de aquella agradable compañía cuando pudo comprobar maravillada que aquellas criaturas parecían adorarla. Los dragones se acercaron en un primer momento temerosos, pero una vez Elsa se agachó para tocar a los más pequeños, el resto no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ella para que los acariciara.

—Vaya, estás hecha una domadora de dragones nata—sugirió Hipo al verla rodeada de dragones.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo con la ilusión de una niña—. Parece que les gusto… no lo entiendo.

La reina no estaba acostumbrada a tener la completa simpatía de sus súbditos, por lo que le sorprendió la sincera reacción de las criaturas.

—No creo que no pudieras gustarle a alguien—al momento se corrigió, arrepentido y abochornado por lo que acababa de decir—, quiero decir…

—Tranquilo Hipo—lo cortó ella con una sonrisa—, te he entendido.

El vikingo le devolvió la sonrisa y agachó la cabeza, buscando la mirada cómplice de su dragón. 'Qué vergüenza haberle dicho eso', pensó para sí.

Elsa e Hipo no supieron bien cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí abajo con los dragones. Al principio Hipo le fue explicando las especies que eran aquellos dragones, cómo se llamaban y a quién pertenecían. También le habló de sus habilidades, de la comida que solían tomar o cuan poderosos eran. Hipo, para curiosidad de la reina, también le explicó que tenía la teoría de que los dragones se parecían a sus dueños y sus dueños a los dragones, como su hubiese una simbiosis.

—¿Y entonces tú dices ser un furia nocturna? ¿El más poderoso de los dragones? —respondió Elsa divertida.

—Bueno, yo tal vez no sea el mejor ejemplo… —se quejó Hipo, divertido—. Pero, vamos…, mira el de mi padre o el de Bocón.

Elsa no pudo evitar reír al comprobar que algo de aquello sí que era cierto. Los dragones de aquellos dos hombres eran gigantes, simplones y robustos, como los dos vikingos.

Después de un rato hablando, terminaron por sentarse en el suelo de las mazmorras. A Hipo le sorprendió que fuera la propia Elsa la que tuviera la iniciativa de este gesto, ya que nunca pensó que la reina se fuera a sentar en el suelo; pero lo hizo y él la imitó. Elsa se apoyó contra una de las paredes y al instante la mayoría de los dragones se tumbaron a su lado, reclamando su atención. Hipo se sentó frente de ella, apoyado en su dragón, a quién acariciaba la cabeza.

—Entonces—intentó recapitular Elsa toda la información que le había estado explicando el vikingo—, tú y los… jinetes, os dedicáis a rescatar dragones por el archipiélago…

—Exacto.

—Y tú y… ¿patarres?

—Patapez—corrigió Hipo aguantando la risa.

—Patapez, eso—recordó Elsa—. Vosotros estáis escribiendo esta especie de enciclopedia de dragones.

—Sí, nos encargamos de anotar todas las especies que encontramos, su hábitat y sus características.

Elsa hojeaba el libro que Hipo le había mostrado y que había sacado de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos. La reina seguía sin comprender cómo Hipo podía llevar tantas cosas en su traje, ya que le constaba que también llevaba encima el cuaderno de dibujo.

—Es fascinante… —apuntó pasando las páginas y observando toda aquella información mientras un terror terrible se le acurrucaba en la pierna— Qué envidia me dais... —dijo cerrando y devolviéndole el cuaderno.

—No te engañaré, es bastante divertido —se echó hacia adelante él para cogerlo—. Quien sabe, quizás podrías unirte a nosotros.

—¿A los jinetes? —preguntó Elsa, sorprendida.

—Sólo si quieres, claro —Hipo ojeaba por encima su libro, orgulloso.

La reina se quedó pensativa ante aquella propuesta, acariciando al pequeño terror terrible junto a ella.

—Creo que no podría… —respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz—. Me necesitan aquí y bueno, no puedo dejar sola a Anna con mis responsabilidades.

—Pues no sabría qué decirte —le replicó Hipo—, esta mañana parecía bastante segura de saber lo que había que hacer.

Elsa rodó los ojos.

—¿Tú también piensas que debería abrir la cúpula no?

El vikingo arrugó la nariz.

—Sí te soy sincero—comenzó—, y teniendo en cuenta que vas a soltar a mis dragones…

—Que eso todavía no es seguro… —apuntó ella.

—Creo que sí, que deberías abrirla —se sinceró el chico—. No sé, no sé si es cierto que te está afectado en tus poderes porque no puedo saberlo pero—se explicó—, lo único que puedo decirte es que no podéis seguir escondiéndoos bajo esta cúpula.

Elsa se quedó pensando aquello, mientras se abrazaba ambas rodillas con los brazos.

—¿Y qué propones?

—Te contaré algo—dijo entonces Hipo—. Berk, nuestra isla, nunca ha sido un paraíso de dragones y humanos, de hecho, hasta hace bien poco seguíamos matándonos los unos a los otros —se cruzó de piernas y se incorporó levemente, para proyectar mejor la voz—. Te preguntarás por qué no dejamos Berk si era una isla infectada de dragones… pero bueno, es que somos vikingos, en tozudez no nos gana nadie.

Elsa le sonrió, atenta.

—El caso es que durante siete generaciones de vikingos estuvimos cazando y peleando con los dragones—resumió—, y sin duda, no habríamos podido sobrevivir sino fuera porque aprendimos a reponernos de cada ataque.

Desde niño he visto y sufrido los ataques de dragones, ver cómo se llevaban la comida, destruían casas o mataban a los nuestros, pero por muchas cosas horribles que pasaran esas noches de pesadilla, a la mañana siguiente Berk se ponía en pie y se reconstruían las casas, se iba a pescar y se trabajaba de sol a sol para proteger a los nuestros, para ser más listos y estar cada día más preparados. Lo que quiero decir es que nuestra última opción hubiese sido escondernos. Si hubiésemos hecho eso, ni yo ni ninguno de los míos estaría aquí hoy.

Elsa procesó aquel relato de pesadilla, sintiendo empatía por aquellas gentes que habían vivido bajo el miedo constante.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó entonces Elsa—. Quiero decir… Anna pidió tu ayuda porque los Trolls nos hablaron de ti, de un maestro de dragones que podía controlar a esas criaturas, pero no sabía que los vikingos luchabais contra los dragones... no al menos de esa manera —organizó sus ideas—, y si dices que viviste todo esto de niño… ¿qué pasó para que vikingos y dragones hayáis aprendido a convivir?

Hipo bufó, sabiendo que aquello era una historia muy larga.

—La verdad que no es una historia fácil de resumir… —recordó Hipo con una sonrisa volcada, mirando a su amigo.

Elsa siguió escrutando al chico y a su dragón con detenimiento, sin saber si Hipo le respondería o no. Con aire distraido terminó posando sus ojos de nuevo en aquello que no podía dejar de mirar.

—¿Puedo preguntar al menos quién le hizo eso a tu dragón? —preguntó de repente, señalando la cola del dragón y la prótesis que tenía fijada— Me parece una crueldad terrible.

En aquel momento una imagen vino fugaz a la mente de Elsa. Se trataba del sobrino del conde de Weselton. Elsa apenas era una niña, pero recordaba la fechoría de aquel muchacho con una claridad que casi aterraba. Fue durante un baile de la primavera dónde sus padres invitaron a toda la realeza de los alrededores. Elsa recordó que su padre le dio permiso para jugar con los demás niños, fue antes de su accidente con Anna. Recordaba perfectamente haberse acercado al grupo de niños, bien vestidos con sus trajecitos de gala, mientras hacían un corrillo en un lado del jardín. Elsa casi se echó llorar cuando vio lo que estaban tramando, ya que todos animaban entre vítores al sobrino del conde Weselton a arrancarle las alas a una mariposa viva que luchaba por escapar entre sus dedos.

Elsa luchó por hacer desaparecer aquella violenta imagen de su cabeza a la par que miraba a Hipo, mucho más serio, evitando mirarla.

—Se lo hice yo— confesó.

Por supuesto la reina no esperaba esa respuesta, sin poder explicarse que ese chico que sentía pasión por aquellas criaturas hubiese podido hacer algo tan cruel.

—Verás… yo no hace tanto tiempo que soy 'el maestro de dragones' como me llaman— se sinceró—. De hecho, hasta hace bien poco era la vergüenza de mi padre y de toda mi isla, el hijo inútil y patoso del gran Estoico el Vasto.

Elsa miró que algo en Hipo había cambiado, como si recordar aquello todavía le causara cierto dolor. Aun así, no dijo nada, y lo escuchó con atención. Hipo le explicó lo sucedido la noche en que supuestamente capturó a un furia nocturna y cómo su padre, al igual que los demás, no le creyeron, ya que pensaban que era el peor vikingo en generaciones. También le contó cómo encontró a Desdentao en el bosque y cómo no fue capaz de matarlo. El resto de la historia fue fluyendo con facilidad. Hipo era un narrador nato y la reina, si algo la caracterizaba bajo ese perfil gélido y silencioso es que sabía escuchar. Y eso hizo, hasta que Hipo terminó el relato.

—Cuando me desperté—casi concluyó Hipo—, pensé que directamente había muerto porque no me podía creer que Desdentao estuviera en mi habitación.

Hipo todavía recordaba con claridad ese momento que sin duda estaba cargado de felicidad, confusión y dolor.

—¿Y desde entonces los dragones viven con vosotros?

—Así es… Toda Berk está repleta de dragones que caminan a sus anchas por los tejados y las calles de nuestros hogares—explicó— Si algún día viajas conmigo hasta allí podrás verlo con tus propios ojos.

Hipo era tan amistoso con ella que a veces la reina se preguntaba si era consciente de que estaban casados y de lo que eso suponía. Ella como mujer, al casarse con Hipo había perdido su derecho de libertad, aunque parecía que Hipo no era consciente de ello. Pues claro que ella iría a Berk si el vikingo decía que debían vivir allí, por desgracia a las mujeres no les dejaban elegir su destino y si eso es lo que quería él ella no tendría mucha más opción.

—Suena muy utópico— señaló Elsa, intentando evadirse de aquel pensamiento.

—Lo es—aceptó Hipo—. De hecho, hay días que ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, no sé… ¿mi padre o Bocón volando en un dragón? Sí, definitivamente morí aquel día —dijo irónico, acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

Desdentao le lamió el brazo, cariñoso, sacando una sonrisa a la chica.

—Sé que no debo preguntarte esto—dijo entonces la reina, mucho más cauta—, pero ¿por qué no te hablas con tu padre?

Hipo cambió su expresión afable y miró a la reina mucho más serio, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. El chico se limitó a tomar aire.

—¿Es por lo de la boda? —respondió ella por él—. Si es así quiero pediros disculpas…

—Elsa tú no tienes la culpa…

—Tu padre tampoco.

Hipo sintió que aquellas palabras se le clavaban en el estómago, pero también sabía que eran ciertas.

—¿Hablarás con él? —pidió Elsa, ante su silencio.

Hipo simplemente asintió, sin estar muy convencido. No sabía cómo explicarle a Elsa la extraña relación que tenía con su padre. Por supuesto que Estoico no tenía la culpa de lo que lo hubiesen casado con ella, pero también podría haberse opuesto o al menos haber pedido que lo hubiesen esperado para poder ser partícipe de la decisión. Al fin y al cabo, tenía derecho a elegir que iba a pasar con su propia vida. Además, Hipo seguía sin perdonarle a su padre haber tratado a Astrid como si fuera un capricho del vikingo.

—Mi madre siempre decía que no hay dolor que sane peor en el alma que el de los padres con sus hijos—explicó de manera dulce con su melodiosa voz, haciendo que el vikingo sintiera una extraña sensación en el vientre—. Estoy segura que a tu madre tampoco le gustaría saber que estáis en tierra extranjera sin dirigiros la palabra el uno al otro.

Al vikingo le pareció un detalle que Elsa quisiera compartir aquello con él. Sabía que sus padres habían fallecido en un naufragio, como le había explicado su padre, y que desde entonces había tenido que afrontar la corona ella sola. Le agradeció el gesto de corazón, porque pensó que todavía debía ser doloroso para ella.

—Mi madre está muerta Elsa—le respondió con amabilidad Hipo.

Elsa se escandalizó ante aquello, sintiéndose horrible.

—Perdona Hipo, no lo sabía—se apresuró a decir, cambiando su postura relajada por una mucho más tensa.

—Tranquila no pasa nada, no podías saberlo—la tranquilizó el vikingo, al ver su cara de angustia—. De hecho, yo no llegué a conocerla, no era más que un bebé cuando murió.

Hipo le sonrió, con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Siempre quiso conocer a su madre, porque el hecho de no hacerlo le había dejado una extraña sensación de vacío, como si le faltara algo de ella.

—Lo siento mucho—repitió angustiada.

—Tranquila de verdad, no se puede echar en falta algo que nunca has tenido… además, mi padre me habla mucho de ella—respondió para sorpresa de la reina, que pensó que sería un tema incómodo para él—. Dice que tenemos el mismo temperamento. Al parecer mi madre también pensaba que vikingos y dragones podíamos llegar a entendernos algún día…

Elsa no quería preguntar por si era meterse donde no la llamaban, pero por alguna extraña razón sintió que podía hacerlo. Era realmente fácil hablar con el vikingo.

—Qué… ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con timidez y sutileza.

Hipo también bajó la voz.

—Se… se la llevó un dragón cuando intentaba protegerme.

Algo dentro de Elsa hizo 'click' en ese instante, como si algo despertase dentro de ella. Aquel chico, aquel pueblo que había perdido tanto a manos de los dragones… aquellos tozudos hombres y mujeres corpulentos habían aprendido a convivir y a perdonar a sus enemigos. A enfrentar el miedo con coraje y a vivir en paz.

Necesitaba eso mismo para ella y para su pueblo.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó Hipo al ver que la chica se había quedado ensimismada.

—Hipo—respondió al instante—. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Elsa se puso en pie con rapidez, como si todas sus heridas o el cansancio hubiesen desaparecido.

—Esto… ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Hipo confundido, intentando levantarse, mucho más torpe que ella.

—Vamos a buscar un poco de brisa—dijo con determinación.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado. Tuve mil dudas con los diálogos xD **

**Lo primero muchas gracias por leer, me ha sorprendido las visitas que tuvo el capi anterior aunque me da penita que tan poca gente se anime a comentar. Igualmente, mil gracias a todos por leer y a disfrutar tanto como yo. **

**REVIEW**

**ZAIKO23: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Sí, por favor, cuidense mucho por honduras. Aquí fuimos muy irresponsables y pensamos que no era tan grave y actualmente estamos en una gran crisis sanitaria. Yo por suerte estoy bien y mi familia también. Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capi. ^^ Un abrazo!**

**Fnix 99: ¡Bienvenido! Mil gracias por tu review! Me alegró mucho ver que gente nueva se sumaba al fic. ^^ Jo, mil gracias por el feedback, me alegraste el día, de verdad. Espero no decepcionaros y que siga funcionando la historia. (Que todavía queda muuuuchooo por llegar jajaja) De nuevo mil gracias. Un abrazo! **

**Nox Sprouse: Holiii! Mil gracias por la review! Y sí, no te equivocas. Se va a armar bien cuando llegue Astrid xD Y eso será más pronto que tarde, te lo aseguró jajaja. Mil gracias de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que disfrutes lo que está por llegar. **

**Y en general muchas gracias a todxs los que leen, los anónimos y los amigos. Mil gracias! Nos leemos prontito! **


	8. EL SOL TRAS LA CÚPULA II

**Hola! **

**Lo primero de todo, mucha salud y ánimo para todos y todas los que léeis, espero que vosotrxs y vuestras familias os encontréis bien.**

**Lo siguiente que me gustaría hacer es dar la bienvenida a todxs los que habéis unido al fic, no sólo es la primera vez que crecen tanto las visitas sino que más gente se anima a comentar. ¡Mil gracias! ¡Qué ilusión!**

**Espero que os gustara el capi anterior y como dije, traigo aquí la segunda parte. **

**Un besito enorme! Nos leemos abajo! ;) **

* * *

**EL SOL TRAS LA CÚPULA II**

.

.

.

.

.

Hipo, movido por el entusiasmo de la reina, la siguió de nuevo por el castillo.

Ante la imposibilidad de llevarse a los dragones consigo, la reina le pidió paciencia al chico con la promesa de que no estarían encerrados en aquellas mazmorras por mucho más tiempo. De hecho y como muestra de que pensaba cumplir su promesa, ni siquiera volvió a alzar los barrotes de hielo, dejando a aquellas bestias danzar por las mazmorras a sus anchas. La reina solo rezó porque nadie bajara allí aquella noche o se llevaría un susto de muerte.

Tras esto desaparecieron por una cuarta salida de aquellas mazmorras, que seguían siendo un laberinto sin sentido para Hipo, como el resto del castillo en general. Lo que más le sorprendió es que volvieron a pasar por las cocinas, que también parecían formar parte del corazón de todo aquel entramado. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, no quedaba ni rastro de las mujeres que antes habitaban aquella sala, que aún conservaba el fuego encendido, junto al cual dormía un gato pardo que no levantó ni una oreja al verlos pasar.

Hipo se sentía totalmente desconcertado, ya que era la primera vez que veía en la reina un atisbo de felicidad o jovialidad. Su rostro serio o su actitud frígida habían desaparecido para dar lugar a una Elsa taciturna pero enérgica que podría haber subido los escalones de dos en dos sino fuera porque todavía estaba resentida por sus heridas y porque Hipo no podía ir más rápido con sus prótesis.

El vikingo no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron subiendo escaleras, pero lo que era seguro es que no paraban de subir más y más. Ni siquiera se percató de cuánto tiempo habían estado en las mazmorras hablando hasta que a través de una ventana pudo divisar la caída del sol. Faltaba nada para el atardecer.

Tras varios minutos que se hicieron eternos subiendo y traspasando puertas cerradas, Hipo notó cómo los pasillos comenzaron a estrellarse, las escaleras a inclinarse y el polvo a incrementarse. Parecía que nadie debía haber usado aquella parte del castillo en años. A ratos Elsa paraba para tomar algo de aire, sujetándose con cuidado por debajo de las costillas y haciendo esfuerzo para disimular que estaba bien. Hipo le hubiese preguntando por su salud sino fuera porque esos escasos momentos los usaba para prácticamente coger aire para seguir.

—Ya casi estamos—prometió la reina rompiendo el candado de una puerta con la misma técnica que había usado en las mazmorras.

Hipo asintió y la siguió al interior de aquella especie de torreón con escaleras. Era difícil ver allí dentro, así que tuvieron que descender el ritmo para evitar darse un susto y caer por aquel entresijo de escaleras retorcidas, ya que no había ventanas y apenas entraban algunos rayos de luz por entre los ladrillos.

El vikingo se sintió dichoso al notar como Elsa paraba, denotando el fin de su subida y sobre todo de aquel ritmo frenético, ya que el dolor del muñón lo estaba matando.

—Es aquí—dijo Elsa al final de las escaleras, prácticamente rozando el bajo techo con su cabeza, frente a una puerta aún más pequeña.

La puerta era de madera tallada donde claramente podía distinguirse el sello de Arendelle. A diferencia de las puertas que Elsa había ido abriendo sin ningún cuidado a su paso, esta vez la chica se dedicó a acariciar con mimo la hendidura de la puerta con sus dedos, donde debería haber una llave. Hipo se dio cuenta de la oscuridad en la que habían deambulado allí dentro cuando Elsa iluminó con su magia la instancia, creando de la nada una pequeña llave en su mano. El vikingo no pudo evitar mirar embelesado la cara de satisfacción de la reina iluminada por su propia magia, y más cuando la llave encajó a la perfección.

Elsa empujó la puerta con suavidad tras abrir el cerrojo, pero no tuvo éxito, comprobando que la madera se había hinchado debido a la humedad. Empujó con ambas manos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Espera, te ayudo—se ofreció Hipo, apartando una telaraña sobre su cabeza y empujando ambas manos contra la puerta, con todas sus fuerzas.

No obstante, el vikingo tampoco tuvo mucho éxito.

—Pensé que me había casado con un vikingo—dijo Elsa, quien volvió a intentar abrir ella ante el fracaso del chico.

Hipo se sorprendió de que la reina por primera vez empezara a devolverle las ironías, y aun con el orgullo herido, sonrió para sus adentros.

—No hace falta que te recuerde que no te casaste conmigo por mis músculos, alteza—bramó sarcástico el chico, colocándose junto a ella para empujar los dos a la vez—. A la de tres…

La chica se preparó y ambos empezaron a dar pequeños empujones a la puerta hasta que esta comenzó a ceder. Por la rendija comenzó a aparecer una hermosa luz tostada, anaranjada, como la puesta de sol.

—Un poco más… —pidió Elsa, intentando animar a ambos.

La puerta crujió y se abrió un poco más, pero también se quedó atascada. Elsa se secó abochornada el sudor de la frente y le hizo una señal a Hipo para que dejara de empujar.

—Se ha atascado —dijo, todavía fatigada—. ¿Crees que podrás pasar?

—Intentémoslo, de algo me tenía que servir no parecerme a mi padre—respondió Hipo con ese extraño humor al que empezaba a acostumbrarse la reina.

Con cuidado el chico pasó por la hendidura de la puerta, aguantando un poco el aire. No obstante, no tuvo problema alguno. No era la primera vez que se adentraba por lugares estrechos. De hecho, en el último año había estado explorando algunas cuevas con Astrid en busca de ciertas especies de dragón y materiales raros. Al principio apenas habían cruzado unas cuantas galerías y demás, pero con el tiempo se habían adentrado más y más en ellas, explorando cada rincón y hendidura tras la pista de algún tesoro oculto o algún huevo de dragón, quienes tenían por costumbre ser escondidos por sus madres en las zonas más frescas y estrechas de las cuevas.

Claro que eso no era lo único que iban a hacer allí, sólo que Hipo evitaba pensar aquellas cosas en público.

Al verlo desaparecer por la estrechura de la puerta, Elsa se aventuró en seguirle. Ella pudo pasar con menos dificultad y se quedó sin respiración una vez fuera. Habían subido hasta el pico más alto de todo el castillo.

Literalmente.

Se encontraban en la parte más alta del torreón central, acompañada por un pequeño balconcito donde algunas golondrinas habían hecho nido tiempo atrás. El espacio no era muy grande, ya que aquel sitio estaba pensado más que nada para salir a reparar el tejado si era necesario o para poder defender el castillo desde arriba en caso de guerra.

Aquella misma torre llevaba cerrada desde antes de que murieran los padres de Elsa, ya que según oyó, el hijo del ama de llaves se había caído por esas escaleras jugando con otros niños cuando un escalón se precipitó como si nada. Su padre pensó que era peligroso tener un lugar así tan accesible en el castillo y para evitar más sustos simplemente lo cerró por precaución.

Desde entonces Elsa no había subido allí arriba, pero las vistas de Arendelle la hicieron arrepentirse al instante de no haberlo hecho antes. Desde allí arriba podía divisarse la gran anchura del bosque a las faldas de Arendelle, al igual que podía verse el gran río cruzar las montañas del fiordo. Su padre incluso le dijo una vez que desde allí arriba, los días realmente claros de verano, podía avistarse a lo lejos el continente. También se divisaba todo el pueblo, enturbiado por la neblina de la cúpula, que filtraba los últimos rayos del sol, todavía anaranjados, que comenzaban a morir en el mar.

—Es increíble... —susurró Hipo, absorto en la inmensidad del paisaje.

Elsa le lanzó una mirada discreta, complacida. Estaba segura que a Hipo le gustaría aquella vista, ya que empezaba a ver la extraña sensibilidad que tenía el vikingo.

—Sólo le falta algo—le dijo Elsa antes de alzar sus brazos.

Hipo observó curioso cómo la reina cerraba sus ojos y repetía de alguna forma lo que aquella mañana había hecho en las mazmorras. Con los brazos en alto, respiró hondo y entonces una luz azul comenzó a emanar de las palmas de sus manos. Al instante el vikingo dirigió su mirada a la cúpula, la cual también empezó a brillar con una estela celeste. De repente un filo hilo blanco comenzó a rodear la capa translúcida. Elsa parecía extremadamente concentrada. Un brillo blanco comenzó a salir poco a poco de sus manos, transformándose en un rayo blanco que salió despedido de sus manos hacia el techo de la cúpula con una luz cegadora. Hipo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, desviándolos hacia la cúpula y notando como la temperatura había descendido de golpe. En apenas un instante, toda la cúpula cambió, como si se materializara de un destello mágico a un material mucho más opaco, como el cristal o el hielo pulido. Se solidificó de arriba abajo, crujiendo y quejándose.

Y entonces, con un suspiro, se quebró en mil pedazos.

Sobre el castillo de Arendelle comenzó entonces a caer con suavidad todos los pedazos de la cúpula, mecidos por el viento. Eran tan pequeños, que realmente era como si nevara. Diminutos trozos de nieve al viento, derritiéndose antes de llegar al suelto por los últimos rayos de sol. Era una imagen preciosa y mágica.

Algunos habitantes de Arendelle salieron fuera alertados por el destello blanco, encontrándose con la bella imagen del jardín interior nevado. Algunos miraron al cielo con cierto temor, y otros maravillados por la sensación de libertad.

Anna no tardó en salir también, sin poder creerse que Elsa hubiese cedido. Abrazó a Kristoff con fuerza y sin perder mucho tiempo salió decida a buscar al coronel Roston, a quien iba a alertar de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Y esta vez la escucharía sí o sí.

Arriba, en lo más alto del castillo, Hipo tenía a Elsa sujeta por la cintura, ya que tras salir de su trance se había desplomado sobre sus pies.

—Perdona—se apresuró en responder Elsa avergonzada, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho del vikingo y recuperando la estabilidad sobre sus pies.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Hipo preocupado, ya que parecía que aquella proeza la había desgastado.

Sin embargo, la reina, todavía agarrada al hombro del vikingo, comprobó cómo en su mano libre la magia volvía a fluir con fuerza.

—Mejor que nunca—respondió Elsa, quien pese al esfuerzo notó que sus poderes volvían a ella—Perdona de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando se separó de él, abochornada.

—No pasa nada—le quitó importancia Hipo, contemplando el horizonte, ahora sin cúpula—. Caray…

Elsa lo observó. Cómo su pelo se tornaba cobrizo con los últimos rayos del sol y era alborotado por el aire.

—¿Lo notas? —le preguntó entonces la reina, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire.

El vikingo sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

—Sabes— comenzó a relatar mientras el viento desordenaba su trenza rubia—, lo que más me gustaba de salir al balcón de mi habitación cuando tenía un problema es que sentía la brisa en la cara—explicó—. Es como… como si pudiera viajar con el viento, sentirme realmente libre. Siempre he pensado que está lleno de sabiduría, como si al oír al viento pudiera escuchar las voces que trae y lleva consigo.

Hipo no sabía por qué, pero no podía apartar la vista de Elsa y de su pelo blanco. Es como si hubiese encontrado por primera vez a una persona con sus mismas inquietudes, más allá de las preocupaciones mundanas que compartía con el resto. Era extraño oírla y sentir que de alguna forma ya se conocían.

—Perdona—se disculpó entonces, ante el silencio del chico—. No quiero aburrirte con mis ideas estúpidas…

—No para nada—se apresuró en responder—. Yo… yo pienso lo mismo.

Elsa lo miró entonces con curiosidad.

—Cuando vuelvo con Desdentao y noto el viento en la cara es como si ya no sintiera el frío, el hambre o el tiempo… es como si ahí arriba fuera realmente libre y completamente eterno.

Elsa sonrió para sí y luego apartó la mirada con cierta melancolía. Ella anhelaba sentirse así algún día, como cuando se marchó de Arendelle la primera vez.

—Deberías… si quisieras…—buscó Hipo las palabras—, podrías venir conmigo y Desdentao al bosque encantado a investigar—le propuso entonces, sin saber muy bien por qué—. Creo que te encantaría la sensación de volar, créeme, es mucho más liberador que el viento en la cara. Sólo si quieres, claro.

Elsa dudó un momento.

—No sé… —respondió—. No creo que mi hermana acepte que vuele en este estado…

Hipo había olvidado por completo que Elsa seguía herida y eso que llevaba los hombros desnudos y podía ver las marcas en su piel.

—Pero en cuanto me recupere estaré encantada de hacerlo—se apresuró en responder.

—Genial… —dijo Hipo, con una cierta timidez que llevaba años sin manifestar.

El sol seguía bajando, coloreando la nieve y las montañas de ocres y tiñendo el cielo de un intenso color púrpura.

—Oye—llamó su atención el vikingo—, entonces, lo de los trolls ¿es cierto?

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo que Hipo seguía sin creerse aquello. En el fondo ambos solo querían una excusa para seguir allí arriba, como si así no tuvieran que enfrentarse a su realidad.

—Tan cierto como mis poderes.

—Y… ¿alguna vez los has visto en persona? —preguntó curioso— ¿cómo son?

Elsa hizo memoria, intentando explicarle a Hipo.

—Pues… los he visto sólo en dos ocasiones y una de ellas era muy pequeña, pero son como seres totalmente integrados con la naturaleza—intentó describir—, como… como rocas.

El vikingo por supuesto mostró su extrañeza arrugando el entrecejo. Elsa bufó al verle.

—Está bien—dijo ésta— ¿tenías contigo tu libreta de dibujos no?

Hipo asintió y sacó el cuaderno para dárselo a la reina, quien tardó unos segundos en aprender a sujetar su extraño lápiz. Con cuidado Elsa comenzó a trazar en una página en blanco.

—Son como piedras hechizadas—siguió relatando—, que despiertan a la vida cuando quieren ser vistas o presienten que alguien las necesita. Su líder se hace llamar Gran Pabbie y es un ser lleno de sabiduría, que controla la magia blanca—Elsa seguía dibujando bajo la atenta mirada de Hipo—. Mis padres al parecer sabían de su existencia y fueron a visitarlo por primera vez cuando Anna y yo éramos muy pequeñas.

—¿Y por qué fueron a buscar a los trolls? —preguntó curioso, sin apartar la vista del dibujo de Elsa.

La reina paró de dibujar un segundo, antes de retomar su esbozo.

—Herí a mi hermana con mi magia sin querer—se confesó—. Los trolls eran los únicos que podían evitar que Anna muriera bajo mi hechizo.

Aquella información sorprendió a Hipo, quien no podía imaginar a la reina haciéndole daño a su hermana.

—Fue un accidente—siguió Elsa—, pero desde entonces mis padres me prohibieron verla y volver a mostrar mis poderes.

Hipo recordó entonces que algo así vagamente le había explicado su padre.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando pasó eso?

—Siete u ocho años, creo recordar.

A Hipo le sorprendió que hubiesen separado a las hermanas tan pequeñas.

—¿Y cómo es que ahora…?

—¿Todo mi pueblo acepte mis poderes? —terminó por él.

Ante la insistente mirada de Hipo y el ambiente de confesiones que habían establecido ese día, Elsa decidió contarle toda la historia que había tenido lugar en su reino. Por supuesto se ahorró algunos detalles, pero básicamente no se dejó mucho atrás. Le contó sobre su coronación y su problema para ocultar sus poderes y cómo se había enfadado con Anna por su compromiso repentino.

—Y mírame, ahora voy yo y me caso con un desconocido—dijo irónica sacándole una sonrisa al vikingo.

También le habló de su huida al bosque y de su palacio de cristal y de cómo había vuelto a herir a su hermana sin querer. También le contó acerca de Hans y de su plan para hacerse con su reino.

—Ya decía yo que te conocías demasiado bien las mazmorras… —no pudo evitar comentar Hipo cuando la reina le contó que Hans la había encerrado allí.

La reina ya le dijo el día anterior que ya había conocido la traición y ahora podía comprenderla mejor.

Por último, le explicó que su pueblo la había aceptado como reina, a pesar de sus poderes y que, aunque en el fondo sabía que la temían más que amaban, sentía que al fin Arendelle podía ser un lugar para ella.

Cuando terminó aquel relato Hipo se sintió mucho más cercano a la reina, no sólo porque él también hubiese pasado por el rechazo colectivo, sino porque entendía mejor su actitud fría y taciturna. Al fin y al cabo, vivir alejada y oculta de todos durante años con el peso de la culpabilidad era algo que sin duda hacía a una persona mucho más reservada y temerosa de mostrarse tal y como es.

Hipo también se fijó en los dibujos de Elsa, quien no había parado de dibujar mientras hablaba, como si le fuera más fácil explicar todo aquello si no se enfrentaba a la mirada de Hipo y a su posible juicio de ella.

Aquellos dibujos eran muy buenos. Elsa no solo había pintado a los trolls, sino también al palacio de hielo, el bosque, algunos copos de nieve y un esbozo rápido de su hermana.

—Caray… son muy buenos—dijo Hipo, tomando la libreta.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Elsa insegura, recuperando el cuaderno, abochornada—. De niñas Anna y yo pintábamos mucho juntas.

El sol se había escondido por completo en el horizonte, dejando todavía un rastro púrpura junto a las últimas luces del día.

—Tú también pintas muy bien—dijo entonces, pasando algunas páginas de la libreta, dónde Hipo tenía otros dibujos—. ¿Puedo? —pidió permiso, con sus modales de reina.

—Claro, claro.

Elsa se puso a curiosear en la libreta de Hipo, llena de dibujos de dragones y paisajes de fantasía.

—¿Son reales? —preguntó señalando unas cascadas.

Hipo asintió, haciendo que Elsa dibujara una sonrisa de emoción.

El vikingo también tenía bocetos de inventos, anotaciones rápidas, dibujos de casas, plantas comestibles y garabatos sin mucho sentido. Elsa tenía que reconocer que Hipo tenía mucho talento para plasmar la realidad y mucho ingenio con sus inventos. Fue entonces cuando entre las páginas apareció un dibujo de una mujer sonriente que se recogía el pelo tras la oreja. Elsa no evitar escrutar su hermoso rostro y la naturalidad y felicidad que recogía aquel retrato. La siguiente página también tenía retratada a la chica, esta vez con una mirada más pensativa, sentada sobre una roca mientras afilaba la punta de un hacha. El siguiente dibujo volvía a mostrarla, ésta vez sonriente, con el pelo suelto y los hombros desnudos.

—Es guapísima —susurró la reina.

Cuando Hipo se dio cuenta que Elsa había encontrado esos dibujos se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Dioses—maldijo en vikingo, pues se había olvidado que tenía esos dibujos allí.

—¿Es…? —inquirió la reina.

Hipo bufó, muerto de vergüenza.

—Sí, es Astrid—confirmó, mordiéndose el labio, avergonzado.

—Es muy hermosa—apuntó la reina, que no podía apartar la mirada de aquel retrato.

—Sí, sí que lo es…

—¿Cómo la llamaste?

Hipo no entendió a qué se refería.

—Mmm… ¿Astrid?

—No, la otra noche —especificó la reina—, cuando me hablaste de ella. Me dijiste que parecía…

—Una valkiria—recordó Hipo.

—¡Eso! —confirmó Elsa—. Una valkiria. ¿Son cómo los ángeles?

Hipo no entendió muy bien la comparación, ya que apenas sabía nada del Dios ni de la mitología en la que creían los cristianos.

—Son algo así como…—se intentó explicar—, son guerreras de Odín, uno de nuestros dioses, que combaten bajo las órdenes de la Diosa Freyja, la Diosa del amor, la guerra y la belleza. Las valkirias son extraordinarias guerreras que luchan las batallas mundanas y deciden quien muere y quien será llevado hacia el Valhalla. La leyenda dice que son asombrosamente hermosas y fuertes, de ahí la comparación.

Elsa no se esperaba esa respuesta, ya que ella tampoco sabía mucho de la cultura de los vikingos y le sorprendió que el chico compara a su novia con algo así como una diosa de la muerte.

— ¿Se parece a vuestros ángeles? —preguntó Hipo curioso, pronunciando con un terrible acento vikingo la palabra 'ángel'.

Elsa sonrió.

—Los ángeles son algo así como seres puros que sirven a Dios… así que bueno, tal vez haya relación—dijo no muy segura, tras lo cual se echó a reír.

Hipo al verla sonrió, sin comprender.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le inquirió divertido.

Elsa no podía contener su melodiosa risa.

—De que no puedo creerme todavía que nuestros consejos estuvieran tan desesperados como para celebrar una boda pagano-cristiana.

Hipo bufó, burlón.

—Ya… yo tampoco puedo creérmelo todavía—se llevó la mano a la frente—. Que mi padre dejara que la boda de su hijo la procesara un sacerdote cristiano.

Ambos se miraron y no ocultaron que realmente aquello tenía su gracia.

—Por todos los Dioses...

—Madre mía... y yo sin velo.

Seguía riendo Elsa, quien sabía que en su cultura casarse sin velo ponía en duda su pureza como doncella.

—O yo vestido con esas ropas tan extrañas que me sacaban dos tallas—siguió Hipo, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo vuestros hombres pueden ponerse eso?

—Se supone que la ropa debía quedarte ceñida.

—¿Ceñida? —dijo incrédulo—. Peor me lo pones entonces.

—Ay Dios... que nos casamos incluso sin anillos.

—¿Anillos? —preguntó Hipo.

Elsa seguía sin comprender cómo Hipo y ella podían parecerse tanto teniendo culturas tan dispares.

—Sí—afirmó—, en nuestras bodas los novios se intercambian anillos que deberán llevar por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separe—le explicó—. Es un símbolo de unión, de pactos, de promesas y también un identificativo. Cuando la gente lo ve en tu mano sabes que estás casado.

—Vaya… eso ahorraría muchas peleas vikingas—apuntó Hipo con sarcasmo, recordando los numerosos problemas de faldas que había presenciado a lo largo de su escasa vida.

Elsa volvió a reírse ante el comentario, acompañada del chico. Apenas quedaba luz allí arriba, ya que el sol se había ocultado por completo y la luna todavía no había comenzado a brillar del todo en el cielo.

—Oye Hipo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo entonces, mucho más seria.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Por qué no te has casado con esta mujer?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló claramente desprevenido, ya que pensó que se trataría de algo más banal. Tragó saliva, sin saber qué decirle.

—No quiero meterme dónde no me llaman —se sinceró la reina—, pero no sé, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿veintidós? ¿veintitrés?

—Veintiuno.

—Vaya, tienes la misma edad que Anna —comentó sorprendida al descubrir que el chico era más joven que ella—. El caso es que no sé, eres joven, estás enamorado y en edad de casarte. ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella? —preguntó sin maldad—. Podrías haberte ahorrado este mal rato…

Hipo sabía que la reina tenía razón. A su edad su padre ya se había casado con su madre y su abuelo incluso antes. Además, llevaba enamorado de Astrid toda la vida, a nadie le hubiese parecido precipitado.

—La verdad es que no lo sé—se sinceró—. Supongo que tenía muchas dudas…

—¿Con Astrid?

—No, no—se apresuró el chico—. Astrid es la única cosa que he tenido clara en mi vida. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón y sinceramente a veces creo que no merezco su amor.

Elsa lo miró, inquiriéndole a continuar.

—Es que ella es perfecta, créeme—sentenció—, no solo es guapísima, sino que además es la chica más inteligente, valiente y divertida que he conocido en mi vida. Cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo, el auténtico Hipo, no el líder que todos creen que debo ser. Es, a fin de cuentas, mi mejor amiga—el chico bajó la mirada, serio—. No sé… supongo que ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para dar el paso y lo peor es que la he perdido para siempre…

Elsa pudo sentir su dolor en aquellas palabras y sin saber muy bien por qué posó su mano en el pecho del vikingo, como si intentara animarlo.

—Ya buscaremos la manera de que puedas estar con ella—propuso Elsa, conciliadora—. Que seas mi esposo no significa que tengas que serme fiel.

El chico se sorprendió de que Elsa le estuviera proponiendo aquello. Hipo nunca había sido una persona conservadora, pero sí que pensaba que el matrimonio era una unión sagrada bendecida por los dioses. Claro que precisamente su boda no había sido asistida por sus dioses.

—No sé Elsa—dudó—. No me malinterpretes, pero si no recuerdo mal juré serte fiel ante tu Dios hasta mi muerte.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia.

—Si te soy sincera nunca fui muy devota—le dijo—. Le he llorado mucho a Dios para que se llevara mis poderes y nunca me escuchó. Además, si existe un Dios o unos Dioses no creo que quisieran hacerte sufrir al lado de una mujer que no amas.

—Elsa no quiero faltarte al respeto—se sinceró Hipo—. Yo, no soy esa clase de persona y tú… realmente me parece que no te mereces eso por mi parte.

La reina se quedó pensativa, analizando las palabras del chico. Elsa tenía un concepto mucho más desagradable y desleal de los hombres y más cuando pensaba en los vikingos. De hecho, la integridad de Hipo la sorprendió gratamente.

—Además, no creo que Astrid quiera volver a verme cuando se entere que me he casado con otra sin decirle nada.

Hipo comenzó a jugar con el lápiz en las manos, dándole golpes a la barandilla sobre la que estaban apoyados, mientras el viento mecía su pelo en la oscuridad.

—Podemos anular nuestro matrimonio—propuso entonces Elsa—. No ahora, claro está, pero más adelante.

Hipo la miró inquieto.

—Yo soy doncella —confesó con pudor, algo que Hipo pudo imaginar por su nerviosismo la noche de bodas—. Podemos decir que nunca consumamos el matrimonio y lo darían por nulo.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

La reina asintió, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Hipo sabía que exponerse a algo así era devastador para ambos, ya que ponía en duda la hombría del vikingo y la validez de Elsa como mujer. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que había aterrizado en Arendelle, no se sintió atrapado.

—Eres una buena persona Hipo y te mereces ser feliz —fue la única respuesta de la reina.

Elsa alejó la mano del pecho del chico y bajó la mirada. Así es como debía ser. Hipo debía estar con la mujer que amaba y ella volvería a estar sola. Al fin y al cabo, siempre lo había estado y no se sentía tan mal en esa soledad. O al menos así le gustaba engañarse.

Hipo sintió que en aquel instante podía leerle el pensamiento a aquella mujer. A su mente llegaron las palabras de Anna aquella mañana sobre su hermana 'Se piensa que tiene que cargar con todo ella sola'. Y se dio cuenta de que Elsa no sólo había sido alejada de todo para no hacer daño a nadie, sino que ella misma se alejaba de la gente cuando pensaba que podía salir herida.

Hipo se acercó a ella, tomándose la libertad de recogerle un mechón tras la oreja.

—Tú también te mereces ser feliz Elsa.

La chica no respondió, sorprendida por su contacto. No supo qué decir, así que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos bajar—dijo entonces—. Mi hermana me estará buscando como una loca por todo el castillo.

—Sí claro—asintió el vikingo, frotándose los hombros—, además, empieza a hacer frío aquí arriba.

—No me había dado cuenta—le dijo la reina alegre, sacándole una sonrisa.

Hipo asintió, echando un último vistazo al imponente paisaje nocturno antes de volver a deslizarse por esa vieja puerta que no volvería a usar en mucho tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—¡Elsa! —gritó Anna cuando encontró a su hermana, abalanzándose sobre ella en fuerte un abrazo.

Hipo y Elsa habían desecho el laberíntico camino de vuelta desde el torreón a los salones del castillo, donde los esperaban todos para la cena. Al parecer, durante su ausencia, todo el que podía caminar había salido al patio interior y se habían puesto a festejar la hermosa puesta de sol bajo el cielo real. Algunos comenzaron a lanzar malos augurios contra la desaparición de la cúpula, pero para la mayoría de aldeanos aquello fue como sentenciar que todo estaba bien y que de alguna forma volvían a la normalidad.

Durante ese tiempo Estoico había buscado como loco a su hijo por todo el castillo. El consejo le había dicho que desistiera en la idea de encontrarle, ya que la reina también estaba desaparecida y quizás al final el chico le había salido 'más vikingo' de lo que su padre se había imaginado. Estoico no podía creer aquello, conocía demasiado bien a su hijo como para imaginárselo con la reina retozando desnudos en alguna habitación. Puede que su hijo hubiese cumplido con sus quehaceres conyugales, pero su cabezonería y su amor por la vikinga eran demasiados grandes como para perderse en las carnes de otra mujer.

No obstante, Estoico desistió la idea de convencerles de lo contrario, así que se fueron a buscar a los dragones para cuya sorpresa danzaban libres en las mazmorras. Estoico dividió entonces al consejo en tareas, ya que al no haber cúpula alguien debía vigilar por la seguridad y bienestar de aquellas gentes y no se fiaba precisamente de los guardias de Arendelle para confiarles sus vidas. No obstante, la vigilancia era algo que siempre hacían los jinetes, así que todos empezaron a quejarse de los achaques de la edad para evitar turno de vigilancia. Finalmente, ante la falta de consenso, Estoico y Alea se ofrecieron para vigilar aquella noche el cielo, a esperas de que llegaran los refuerzos.

Por lo demás, el resto de pueblerinos parecía estar celebrando unas segundas nupcias, ya que las mesas estaban llenas de comida y habían sacado hasta las reservas de hidromiel.

Elsa e Hipo no se lo podían creer, quienes miraban asombrados a su alrededor.

—He hablado con las mujeres y aunque muchas se han negado encarecidamente—les explicó Anna—, creo que he conseguido reunir un grupo bastante grande para mañana.

—Alea nos ha dicho que estaba encantada de instruirlas—agregó Kristoff.

Los reyes se habían sentado en una mesa aparte junto con Anna y Kristoff, quienes parecían haber vivido un día paralelo lo más de ajetreado.

Mientras Elsa e Hipo se habían pasado el día solos y hablando de sus respectivas vidas, Anna y Kristoff habían reunido un grupo de mujeres para entrenar, se habían enfrentado al coronel Roston y su teniente, habían mandado un mensajero para los trolls y se habían reunido de forma urgente con el consejo para hablar de qué hacer ahora que la cúpula había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —preguntó Anna—. Os hemos buscado por todas partes.

—Es una historia muy larga—le quitó importancia Elsa—. ¿Qué has hablado con el consejo?

—Hemos decidido levantar una guardia—explicó—. Los vikingos vigilarán desde el aire de día y de noche y nuestros guerreros lo harán desde tierra. Nos han dicho que cuando lleguen los jinetes enseñarán a los nuestros a volar también. ¿Cuándo crees que será eso Hipo?

El chico parecía estar ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Supongo que, si no ha pasado nada extraño, deberían llegar aquí en una semana o menos—calculó—Igualmente yo puedo intentar instruir a algunos mientras tantos.

—Estupendo—confirmó Anna—. ¿Encontrasteis algo acerca de los símbolos en la biblioteca?

Elsa e Hipo se intercambiaron la mirada.

—No, todavía no fuimos a la biblioteca—confesó Hipo.

—Podemos empezar a buscar esta noche antes de irnos a dormir—propuso Elsa, que se sentía algo culpable.

—Vale, genial—aceptó su hermana.

En ese momento Bocón se acercó a la mesa, abalanzándose sobre los hombros de Hipo, dándole un buen susto.

—¡Hijo! —le gritó borracho—. ¿Dónde te has metido en todo el día?

El vikingo estaba tan borracho que sólo podía hablar en su jerga, por lo que solo Hipo en aquella mesa entendió lo que decía.

—Apestas a alcohol Bocón—le respondió en la misma lengua, notando como la camisa del vikingo estaba empapada de hidromiel y sudor—. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Lo proporcional a mi cuerpo—dijo soltando una risotada—. Sin contar los miembros que no tengo.

Bocón le dio un gran trago a su jarra, mojándose el bigote.

—¿Y mi padre? —le preguntó Hipo, quien no lo había conseguido localizar entre el gentío.

—Le ha tocado turno de vigilancia con Alea, el muy rufián—le dio un codazo al chico.

Hipo rodó los ojos.

—Mañana vas a tener una buena resaca—opinó sonriente.

—¿Y qué hacéis que vosotros no estáis bebiendo nada? —preguntó Bocón al resto, desconcertado de que no compartieran la euforia colectiva.

Todos se miraron sin comprender. Entre el dialecto, el acento y la borrachera, era un milagro que al menos Hipo pudiera entenderle.

—Dice que por qué no estamos nosotros bebiendo también—tradujo Hipo.

—Qué orgulloso estoy de ti Hipo—siguió hablando Bocón—. Ni tu madre, que en paz descanse, dominaba tan bien su lengua.

Tras esto le dio otro sorbo a su jarra.

—¿A qué has venido Bocón? —preguntó Hipo, intentando despejar un poco a su instructor.

—Tenía que darte esto—dijo, sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo al chico.

Hipo lo revisó rápidamente por encima, conociendo aquella caligrafía casi mejor que la suya.

—¿Es un listado de materiales?

—Sí—afirmó hipando—. Anna—la señaló— me ha pedido que buscara armas para su ejército de valkirias y como no hay, pues habrá que hacerlas. El coronel ese es un cretino que no quiere compartir. Ni a las mujeres me deja mirarlas.

Hipo comprendió entonces que aquella lista de materiales era para fabricar armas, pero allí no tenían forja como en Berk, así que tendría que pensar en una alternativa.

—Vale, mañana me encargo—le confirmó.

—Estupendo—se alegró el hombre—. Anda, vente a tomar una jarra con nosotros—pidió—, que desde que te has casado no hay quien te vea, pillín, que vas a dejar a la pobre chica sin poder caminar en una semana.

Hipo se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz, rojo como un tomate y agradecido de que nadie estuviera entiendo aquella conversación.

—Si me disculpáis—dijo Hipo levantándose de golpe de la mesa—. Vuelvo en un segundo, hay alguien que ha bebido más de lo que debería hoy.

Hipo puso una mano en la espalda de Bocón y lo obligó a caminar hasta la mesa en la que estaban el resto de vikingos. No obstante, tuvo que poner verdadero empeño, ya que Bocón se distraía cortejando mujeres y saludando amistosamente a amigos que acaba de hacer.

A lo lejos las caras de Elsa, Anna y Kristoff eran un poema de desconcierto, terminando por reírse ante la extrañan situación.

—¿Tú has entendido algo de lo que ha dicho? —le preguntó Anna a su hermana, la única que dominaba un poco la lengua de los vikingos—Me ha señalado.

—Sinceramente no he entendido ni una palabra—respondió divertida Elsa.

—Quizás nos estaba regalando una lección llena de sabiduría y no hemos sabido apreciarla—comentó Kristoff, que seguía observando cómo Hipo intentaba sentar a aquel hombre en una silla.

—Permítame que lo dude—le contestó Anna.

—Bueno—dijo entonces Kristoff, levantándose de la silla—, quizás sí que deberíamos relajarnos un poco y tomar algo, después del día de hoy nos lo merecemos. ¿Queréis que os traiga una?

—No/Sí—respondieron Elsa y Anna a la vez.

Ambas se miraron con cara divertida.

—Oh vamos Elsa, no seas aburrida—se quejó Anna—. Kristoff tráele una.

El chico le hizo una señal con la mano. 'A sus órdenes' y se marchó, desapareciendo entre la gente.

—Anna, todavía tengo que revisar libros esta noche—se quejó sonriente—, ya sabes que la bebida me da sueño.

Pero su hermana ni la escuchó.

—¿Dónde habéis estado todo el día? —preguntó cotilla, llena de entusiasmo.

Elsa conocía esa mirada en su hermana, así que luchó por controlar el rubor.

—Anna, no es lo que te estás pensando.

—Oh vamos Elsa, no sabes lo que estoy pensando—se quejó, pícara, guardando silencio— ¿Besa bien?

A Elsa se le subió los colores hasta las orejas.

—¡Anna! —le regañó Elsa, sonrojándose—. Baja la voz, qué vergüenza.

—¡Entonces es cierto! —confirmó Anna, abriendo los ojos.

—¡No! —intentó controlarse Elsa, bajando la voz—. No. No nos hemos besado ni hemos hecho nada de lo que estás pensando—respiró, preocupada de que alguien las estuviera oyendo, entre ellos Hipo—. Solo hemos estado hablando, como dos personas adultas que somos.

—Ya, ya… —rebatió Anna—. ¿Entonces no me vas a contar a nada?

—No, porque no hay nada que contar—se defendió Elsa—. No ha pasado nada ni lo va a pasar.

Anna sabía que Elsa no podía convencerse ni a sí misma.

—Oh vamos Elsa, no te engañes—le pidió—. Te he visto cómo le miras.

—¿Qué le miro cómo? —se sintió atacada Elsa.

—Pues no sé, cómo se mira a la gente cuando te gusta—intentó explicarse—. Oye que no te culpo, es bastante guapo y tiene su puntito…

—Anna—le cortó Elsa—. No me gusta Hipo.

Anna alzó una ceja, demandante e incrédula.

—A ver, es un chico muy agradable—se excusó Elsa— y es inteligente. Y bueno, si dices que es guapo, pues sí, no está mal… pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —la instó su hermana—. Oh vamos Elsa, no tiene nada de malo tener sentimientos o que te guste alguien. Además, yo también creo que le gustas.

Elsa lanzó una mirada preocupada al otro lado de la sala, dónde Hipo se había sentado con los vikingos, quienes armaban un gran escándalo mientras dos echaban un pulso. El chico se giró entonces, encontrándose con la mirada de Elsa y lanzando una sonrisa de resignación a la reina, quien le devolvió el gesto.

—Él está enamorado de otra mujer Anna—le explicó alicaída la reina, mirando a su hermana.

Aquello hizo decaer el ánimo de la princesa, viendo cómo la mirada de su hermana se nublaba.

—Vaya… no lo sabía—dijo más seria—. Bueno, quizás pueda cambiar de parecer, tú eres una mujer increíble y además ahora estáis casados y…

—Anna—la detuvo Elsa—. No pienso forzar fantasías que no existen. Me he casado con Hipo, sí, pero eso no significa que tengamos que amarnos. No sería ni el primer ni último matrimonio de la historia sin amor. Además, tenemos planeado anularlo en cuanto todo esto acabe.

Aquella noticia sorprendió a Anna.

—¿Anular vuestro matrimonio? —preguntó sin entender—. ¿Cómo?

Elsa bufó, bajando la voz y acercándose a su hermana.

—No lo hemos consumado, así que no es válido—confirmó las sospechas de la princesa—. Así que cuando todo termine, se acabó. Yo volveré a mi vida e Hipo a la suya.

Anna iba a decir algo más cuando llegó Kristoff con tres jarras de hidromiel.

—Espero que las disfrutéis, porque no creo que quede más bebida de aquí a un rato —dijo Kristoff mientras se sentaba— Qué gentes más extrañas, no había visto a nadie beber así antes.

Elsa sonrió para sí. Sí, sí que eran raros.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Pese al presagio de Kristoff, los tres pudieron disfrutar de una ronda más de hidromiel, donde se forzaron a no hablar más de guerras ni estrategias y dónde encontraron como tema de conversación perfecto hablar de Bocón. A Anna le parecía un hombre entrañable y muy extraño. Junto a Kristoff le explicaron a Elsa que aquel ruidoso vikingo había estado toda la tarde ayudándoles a conseguir cosas para su nueva tropa de mujeres. Además, Anna le dijo a Elsa que Hipo era antes discípulo de Bocón en su taller y cómo de raro le parecía ver al hijo de un jefe trabajar de una armería, como el resto de artesanos.

Elsa escuchó en silencio, riendo de las excentricidades de sus historias y sin poder parar de pensar en Hipo. ¿Realmente le gustaba el muchacho? Por supuesto que no, se respondía. Simplemente le parecía una buena persona, alguien con quien compartir una conversación amena. Además, ella todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerse antes de pensar en Hipo. Entonces se recordó a sí misma observándole la noche anterior mientras dormía y una extraña sensación de calidez se le removió en el bajo vientre.

—Elsa—dijo su hermana por segunda vez—. Vamos a bailar, ¿te vienes?

—Gracias Anna, pero no me apetece—le sonrío—. Id vosotros, pasadlo bien.

Anna tenía las mejillas encendidas por el licor y una sonrisa mientras tiraba con fuerza de la manga de su hermana, desistiendo finalmente en el intento de sacarla a bailar. Los ciudadanos de Arendelle habían improvisado un baile en el centro del salón y el corrillo comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande. Elsa los miró con envidia. Se veían tremendamente felices. ¿Realmente conocía a sus súbditos?

—¿No sales a bailar?

Elsa se giró al reconocer aquella voz.

—Legislador—lo nombró, a modo de saludo.

—Sólo Freud, mi alteza—dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—¿A qué debo el placer de su presencia? —preguntó Elsa algo molesta.

El legislador sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando su dentadura amarillenta.

—Solo me acercaba a preguntar por su salud.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias—lo despachó.

—Un placer oír esas palabras de su boca—contestó protocolario—. Por cierto, una fiesta muy agradable, ¿no cree?

Elsa no sabía a donde quería ir a parar aquel hombre, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—La gente parece estar divirtiéndose—señaló Elsa.

—¿Usted no, majestad?

—Como bien sabe, tengo más asuntos en los que pensar que en unirme a esta fiesta—le respondió, sin entrar en su provocación—. Pero si le soy sincera, adoro ver a nuestra gente feliz, con esperanza. ¿Usted no?

El legislador asintió, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto—concordó—, eso es lo más importante.

Elsa asintió, mostrándole una sonrisa falsa.

—Mi señora—dijo entonces, bajando la voz—. Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento y agradecer que me permita seguir formando parte de su consejo.

—Disculpas aceptadas— expresó, intentando zanjar esa conversación—. El reino de Arendelle le agradece sus servicios.

—Por esta misma razón, mi reina—comenzó a ir al grano—, temo que su decisión de abrir la cúpula no haya sido la más acertada, si me permite mi más humilde opinión.

Elsa sabía desde el primer momento que aquella era la intención de aquel hombre, y no estaba dispuesta a que le llenara la cabeza de palabrerías.

—Acertada o no, ha sido mi decisión—le dio como respuesta—. Agradezco su opinión, pero la cúpula permanecerá abierta y los dragones libres.

—Todos mis respetos entonces —respondió cauto—, sólo quería asegurarme de que no había sido presionada por su marido para tomar una decisión como esta. Me alegra saber que nuestra reina no sucumbe así como así a los deseos de los vikingos.

Elsa tomó aire. No pensaba entrar en su juego.

—Así es—concordó—. Sigo sin escuchar lo que no me interesa.

—Maravilloso, simplemente velaba por sus intereses mi reina—sacó su as de la manga—, ya que bueno, sin cúpula y con los dragones sueltos temía que su marido pudiera marcharse y quebrar nuestro trato de paz. Ya sabe, sin el chico temía que los vikingos cambiaran de bando, pero solo son preocupaciones de un hombre que ha vivido demasiados tiempos difíciles.

Aquello sin embargo sí que consiguió desestabilizar a la reina. Le había dejado total libertad al vikingo para marcharse si quisiera. Lo buscó rápidamente con un vistazo por la sala, pero no lo encontró sentado junto al resto de vikingos. Con todo su autocontrol disimuló su nerviosismo, ya que no quería darle el gusto al legislador.

—Bueno, mi señora—dijo el legislador poniéndose en pie—. Cualquier cosa estoy a su disposición. Disfrute de la velada.

Elsa le sonrió y éste hizo una reverencia, marchándose del salón. Una vez lo vio desaparecer por la puerta princila, Elsa comenzó a buscar a Hipo con la mirada, pero no conseguía verlo. ¿Acaso el legislador lo había visto salir y por eso había ido a advertirla? Elsa intentó apartar aquella idea de la cabeza. No. Hipo no haría eso. Hace un momento le había prometido que mantendría su palabra y además Elsa le había dado la opción de anular el matrimonio, no tenía sentido que huyera. ¿O sí?

Elsa se puso de pie, consiguiendo mejor visibilidad. No lo veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Estás bien?

Elsa se asustó ante la voz en sus espaldas, agarrándose a la mesa y congelando un trozo de ella.

—Hipo qué susto me has dado—dijo con el corazón acelerado, pero sintiendo un profundo alivio.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

El chico le lanzó una mirada preocupada, entiendo que Elsa estaba en alerta por alguna razón.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí de verdad… —asintió, relajándose— Espero que no hayas venido a sacarme a bailar —dijo entonces para intentar borrar la preocupación del vikingo.

—Oh no, no —se apresuró en responder Hipo—. Vamos, soy torpe y cojo—explicó con su característico humor—, bailar es lo último que querría esta noche, yo y toda esa gente—rio—. He venido porque los vikingos me están presionando para que te sientes con nosotros.

—¿Quieren que me siente con ellos? —preguntó con incredulidad, ya que nunca mostraron mucha simpatía por la reina.

—Sí, aunque te advierto que están muy borrachos y que ni yo mismo entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dicen.

Elsa echó una mirada rápida en dirección a los vikingos que reían de forma estrepitosa mientras contaban algo a otro grupo de hombres que se les había acercado.

—No sé… —dudó.

—Vamos, no te quedes a aquí sola.

Hipo le ofreció su mano y Elsa, pese a sus dudas, aceptó.

En un primer momento se hizo el silencio cuando la reina llegó. Elsa juntó las manos delante de ella, en esa pose de falsa seguridad que tan bien había aprendido de niña. Tragó saliva pensando que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, todos esos hombres pensaban que ella era una bruja.

Los vikingos siguieron escrutándola un segundo más en silencio, observando sus heridas y su pose austera. Y tras esto, todos volvieron a echarse a reír, invitándola a sentarse. Elsa sonrió, todavía confundida por su reacción.

Bocón fue el primero en hablar con ella. Elsa le tenía mucha simpatía, no solo por el secreto que le había guardado el vikingo cuando la vio en el suelo sangrar por la nariz, sino también porque veía en él mucha bondad. Todavía recordaba cómo Finn había corrido a sus brazos, presentándolo al resto de niños. Sin duda era un buen hombre. No obstante, estaba terriblemente borracho y a Elsa le costaba horrores entender lo que decía. Básicamente Hipo tenía que traducirle cada frase, algunas de manera directa y otras al oído, para no mosquear al vikingo que decía que Hipo no lo estaba traduciendo literalmente.

—No voy a traducirle esas barbaridades —se quejaba el joven.

Elsa también se presentó informalmente con los otros miembros vikingos del consejo. Hipo le presentó a Patón, la mano derecha de su padre y a Briel, la jefa de artillería. Gervasio, el más viejo, no se molestó en saludarla y al poco rato se fue, pero al fin y al cabo era un viejo muy conservador, en palabras de Hipo.

La reina fruncía el ceño sin poder creerse sus extravagantes historias de miembros arrancados en batallas memorables, luchas contras seres del mar y tormentas, piratas y tesoros…

—No te creas la mitad de las cosas que dicen—le aconsejó Hipo, quien había oído esas historias cientos de veces.

Tras varios hidromieles fue la propia Elsa la que se animó a hablar, probando suerte con el lenguaje de los vikingos. De niña sus padres le habían insistido en que una reina debía dominar cuantos lenguajes pudiera y el aislamiento la ayudó a tener tiempo suficiente como para aprender a leer y escribir en otras lenguas. Otra cosa era hablarlas, ya que nunca tuvo ocasión de ponerlo en práctica con nadie. Sin embargo, aquella noche distraída por la amabilidad y la informalidad de los vikingos —y por el propio alcohol— decidió probar suerte. Y lo cierto es que no lo hacía nada mal, aunque los vikingos insistían en que tenía un acento demasiado refinado, que parecía una sirena.

—Es que haces las vocales muy abiertas—le explicó Hipo, hablando despacio en su lengua, para que Elsa pudiera entenderle.

—Tenéis un acento muy fuerte —se justificó la reina, divertida.

Hipo le dijo que él opinaba justo lo mismo de su lengua, brindando con ella.

Elsa no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y pensar que podía acostumbrarse a aquello. Era extraño y completamente ajeno al entorno de rectitud, modales y férreas normas en el que había crecido, pero aun así le gustaba. Pese a lo que alguna vez pensó, se sentía cómoda con las manos mojadas de hidromiel barato rebajado con agua, con los codos en la mesa y sin ningún protocolo de turno de palabra o escalas sociales con las que dirigirse.

El simple hecho de beber alcohol en una mesa repleta de hombres ya le parecía una locura, ya que por lo general las damas de alta cuna no solo no tomaban alcohol, sino que tampoco lo hacían en presencia de los hombres. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, con dos copas de más y bebiendo junto a un vikingo que se suponía que era su esposo. Si alguien se lo hubiesen dicho hace meses, lo hubiese tomado por loco.

En ese momento Bocón comenzó a relatar una de sus más famosas historias, la de cómo había perdido la pierna. Sabida por todos, pero tremendamente embaucadora para los forasteros.

—Oh Dioses—maldijo Hipo—. Ahí va otra vez…

El chico escondió la cabeza entre las manos, haciendo sonreír a la reina.

—¿Tan mala es la historia?

—Tan mala como mentira—dijo Hipo—. Cada vez que la cuenta se inventa un final distinto. Yo creo que me retiro ya.

—Os acompaño—coincidió Elsa, levantándose junto al vikingo.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres—se apresuró a decirle—. Creo que sé cómo llegar a la habitación.

—No, tranquilo—respondió—. Realmente ya estaba buscando una excusa para irme.

Por supuesto todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de que la pareja se marchaba, así que comenzaron a pedir que se quedaran, además de algún que otro comentario subido de tono.

Sin embargo, la insistencia duró poco y pronto regresaron al relato de la gran historia de Bocón.

El camino de vuelta a la habitación fue bastante silencioso en comparación a la charla imparable que habían mantenido durante todo el día. Cada uno parecía ir distraído con sus propios pensamientos, analizando un poco quién era la persona que tenían al lado.

—Si quieres mejor vamos mañana a la biblioteca—rompió Elsa el silencio—. La verdad es que hoy ya estoy bastante cansada y… algo borracha—confesó.

—Ya, yo tampoco creo que pueda concentrarme ahora— concordó el vikingo— Lo único que mañana deberíamos salir a hacer un reconocimiento de los destrozos y empezar a reconstruir vuestro pueblo.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Elsa—. Puedo intentar ayudar con mis poderes.

Elsa se miró la palma derecha, creando una pequeña luz celeste que iluminó el pasillo.

—Al final Anna iba a tener razón con lo de la cúpula… siento que mis poderes vuelven a la normalidad.

Hipo miraba hipnotizado el resplandor mágico, sin poder evitar dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro iluminado de Elsa. Realmente le parecía que tenía una belleza que no era humana.

No tardaron en llegar a la habitación, repitiendo el proceso de la noche anterior. Elsa se cambió en la habitación mientras que Hipo lo se retiró al pequeño cuartito de al lado. Cuando salió ya listo se sorprendió de la rapidez de Elsa, quien no solo se había cambiado, sino que también había encendido el fuego y le había preparado su cama improvisada.

—Mañana mismo pediré que te preparen una habitación—dijo rehaciéndose la trenza de su pelo—No quiero que sigas durmiendo en el suelo.

—¿Puedes hacer realmente eso? —preguntó incrédulo el vikingo, mientras se sentaba en su 'cama'.

—Sí, claro —le respondió—. No seriamos los primeros reyes que duermen separados, de hecho, salvo mis padres, el resto de mis antepasados siempre han dormido en alcobas distintas.

A Hipo todo aquello le parecía muy extraño, pero agradecía la idea de dormir en una cama, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Tan raro te parece? —dijo sonriente la reina mirando la cara de incredulidad de Hipo.

Elsa pensó en aquella idea incluso antes de casarse, pero tras no haber consumado el matrimonio pensó que quizás dormir en cuartos separados levantaría algunas sospechas. Sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía bastante convencido que el día de hoy se lo habían pasado celebrando una segunda luna de miel, así que Elsa se permitió relajarse respecto al tema.

—Pues un poco extraño sí—confirmó el chico—, pero es que los vikingos supongo que somos más pasionales con todo—le quitó importancia, preparando el tono que usaba cuando iba a decir alguna tontería—. Cualquiera le dice a un vikingo que no puede dormir con su mujer— exageró el acento.

—Me temo entonces que serás el primero—dijo pícara Elsa, terminándose la trenza.

La reina se acercó al vikingo y se sentó en el suelo junto a él, sorprendiendo a Hipo, quien no esperaba este acercamiento de la reina. Elsa suspiró, agradecida de que el alcohol le diera la valentía suficiente para preguntarle al chico lo que llevaba días en su cabeza. Al principio no dijo nada, haciendo que Hipo se sintiera un poco violento, sin saber si Elsa le estaba pidiendo hacer algo por su parte. No obstante, al momento la chica lo sujetó por las muñecas y volteó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba.

Hipo observó las manos de Elsa, todavía con algo de sangre seca bajo las uñas y algún que otro arañazo y luego miró las suyas, llenas de callos y con quemaduras leves a medio cicatrizar.

—Me tocaste la noche de nuestra boda, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta sonó terriblemente violenta dicha en voz alta, haciendo que a Hipo se le encendieran las mejillas de nerviosismo. Elsa pareció notarlo, ya que no tardó en añadir:

—Conozco este tipo de quemaduras—explicó—, y sé que son obra mía.

Hipo no sabía qué decirle, no quería que Elsa pudiera pensar cualquier barbaridad.

—Te prometo que solo me acerqué porque estabas delirando en sueños—se justificó algo nervioso—. No era mi intención incomodarte.

Elsa le sonrió, dándose cuenta que Hipo se había puesto muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo, no pasa—lo relajó—. Durante estas semanas no eres la primera persona a la que hago daño sin querer…

Elsa recordaba haber visto esas mismas marcas en Miranda y Anna, solo que había estado demasiado enferma como para preguntarles. No obstante, la reina se conocía y estaba segura de que ella era la causante, ya que cuando estaba enferma no tenía control sobre sus poderes.

—A veces no controlo bien mis poderes Hipo—se confesó, con un tono amargo— Y más si estoy enferma.

Hipo recordó las confesiones de Elsa aquella tarde, cuando le había explicado que casi mata a su hermana en un arrebato en el que perdió el control. Entendía la preocupación de ésta, pero a la vez le daba vergüenza que Elsa pudiera descubrir que le había incluso tarareado cuando la chica estaba delirando. Recordando con distancia, le pareció un poco patético.

—No quiero que te sientas mal o que me temas—le dijo entonces Elsa, soltando sus manos—. Aunque tampoco te culparía…

Elsa bajó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada a Hipo.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, no quisiera hacerte daño otra vez— terminó, alejándose un poco y preparándose para ponerse en pie.

Hipo sentía que debía decirle algo, pero no sabía el qué. Lo poco que había podido conocer a la reina había descubierto que esa extraña inseguridad la carcomía por dentro. Y tampoco quería que ambos se fueran a dormir bajo ese silencio incómodo o que ella se sintiera culpable.

—¿Qué se siente? —preguntó para sorpresa de la reina, obligándola a permanecer sentada e intentando distanciarse un poco del tema.

—¿Qué se siente el qué? —preguntó Elsa sin comprender.

—Tus poderes—especificó Hipo.

Elsa lo miró con cara titubeante.

—Pues no sé qué decirte, nunca nadie me había preguntado—le dijo sincera.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensante bajo la mirada de Hipo.

—Vale—dijo entonces—dame tus manos otra vez—respondió algo más animada—Te lo mostraré.

Hipo obedeció, sin entender qué pretendía la reina. Al menos le alegró ver que tenía una tímida sonrisa. Lo cierto es que no sabía si se trataba por su cercanía, por los efectos del alcohol o por el momento algo incómodo de antes, pero seguía estando nervioso.

Elsa por su parte se acomodó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas e instando al que vikingo a que hiciera lo mismo. También le pidió al chico que mantuviera las manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

—Ahora cierra los ojos—demandó.

Hipo obedeció sin hacer muchas preguntas, sin entender muy bien a dónde iba a ir a parar todo aquello y pensando que quizás no había sido buena idea preguntar. No obstante, su naturaleza curiosa era mucho más poderosa.

Elsa observó al chico que tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas rosadas y las pecas marcadas por la luz del fuego. Tomó aire, pensando que quizás Anna tenía razón en parte.

Alejando aquel pensamiento, se concentró y colocó las manos encima de las de Hipo, el cual dio pequeño respingón al notar las manos frías de la reina sobre las suyas, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Lo notas? —susurró entonces Elsa, haciendo que al chico se le erizara el vello del cuello.

Hipo arrugó el ceño, concentrándose en sus manos y entonces lo comprendió.

Podía notar bajo la frescura de aquellas manos una especie de cosquilleo. El chico no sabía cómo explicarlo, era una sensación muy extraña pero agradable. Como si alguien le acariciara por debajo de la piel. Era raro, porque sentía como un frescor le invadía el cuerpo, pero a la vez se le instalaba una ola de calidez en el pecho y en su vientre.

—Es la magia—volvió a explicarle Elsa—. Fluye dentro de mí y a veces me aterroriza lo fuerte que es. Tengo miedo de que me domine algún día y no pueda retenerla.

Pese a sus palabras Hipo no sintió que aquella sensación pudiera ser desagradable, todo lo contrario, le parecía que podría quedarse en ella durante horas.

—Quizás eso tampoco sea tan malo—dijo Hipo, también bajito—. Es una sensación muy agradable.

—¿De verdad te lo parece? —le preguntó esperanzada.

Hipo abrió los ojos, enfrentándose a los de ella y le sonrió.

—Sí, en serio —aseguró—, de hecho, me hace cosquillas.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo sorprendida—. Me alegra entonces.

Elsa sabía que si no fuera por el alcohol y las palabras de su hermana no estaría mirando a Hipo de aquella manera. De hecho, no habría podido sostenerle la mirada tanto rato ni mucho menos seguir con sus manos sobre las suyas. La reina no solo había sentido su magia, como siempre solía hacer, sino que también la había sentido fluir hacia él, como si su parte mágica sintiera simpatía por el chico. 'Qué idiota', pensó para sí, sin poder apartar la mirada de su rostro, de su sonrisa. ¿Realmente Anna podía haber pensado que ese chico querría besarla?

Hipo por su parte sentía como si algo le nublara la razón, abrumado por aquella sensación mágica. Se sentía fatal por haber podido pensar alguna vez que aquella mujer era una bruja frígida, ya que ahora no podía evitar verla como ser divino, como algo de otro mundo. De hecho, observándola junto al fuego le parecía ver incluso que su piel brillaba, sin poder evitar que a su mente volviera la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo.

—Bueno—dijo nerviosa la reina, rompiendo aquella extraña atmósfera entre los dos—. Deberíamos ir a dormir.

Elsa separó sus manos de las del chico y se levantó de golpe de aquella cama en el suelo, abrumada y acalorada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dirigiéndose a la suya.

—Sí, por supuesto, mañana va a ser un día largo— agradeció enormemente el vikingo, recuperando un poco la cordura—. Buenas noches Elsa.

—Buenas noches Hipo.

Hipo se tumbó de inmediato y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la nariz, girándose hacia el fuego. '¿Qué había sido eso?', se dijo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía completamente perturbado por el momento anterior, culpando irremediablemente al alcohol de ese efecto en él. Elsa simplemente le parecía una mujer interesante y agradable y fin. 'Tampoco pasaba nada por haberla visto desnuda', era un hombre maduro, no un animal. Sabría mantener el control sobre aquello. Se trataba simplemente un momento tonto, una flaqueza absurda.

Tomó aire varias veces, intentando calmarse mientras alejaba cualquier imagen de la chica de su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba descansar y sabía que no conseguiría dormirse hasta que se le bajara aquella enorme erección.

.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todxs por leer! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Paso brevemente a contestar las reviews!**

**REVIEWS**

**ZAIKO23: Muchas gracias! Me alegra muchísimo leerte y saber que te ha gustado ^^ Un besito enorme, mucha salud y mucho ánimo!**

**Lily: Bienvenidx! Me alegra mucho que te hayas unido a la historia y que te haya gustado el capi :D Un abrazo enorme! **

**Guest: Hola! Sí, poco a poco Elsa e Hipo empiezan a entenderse. En el fondo no son personajes tan distintos, aunque bueno, la cosa se les irá complicando cuando llegue Astrid. ¡Que ya no queda nada de nada! Me alegra que te gusten Kristoff y Anna, a mi me gustan mucho como pareja y como personajes independientes, aunque no les he dado demasiado protagonismo hasta ahora. ¿Queréis más Kristanna? Un beso!**

**Antonio405 : Hola y bienvenido! Gracias jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado la sinopsis xD. Espero que te guste también la historia y cómo irá avanzando. Si te soy sincera yo también empecé a escribir por nostalgia y aquí estoy ahora. Es una penilla que el fandom sea tan poco variado y activo. Lo que hay o es muy muy nuevo o muy antiguo y abandonado. En fin! Bienvenido y espero seguir leyéndote! Ya me contarás qué tal los capis. Un abrazo!**

**Kolomte'49: Hola y bienvenido! Te contesto a ambas reviews! ^^ Lo primero mil gracias por haberme dejado una review tan extensa e interesante. De corazón, me hizo muchísima ilusión leerla, ya que realmente me ayuda para avanzar en el fic. Lo primero, me alegra saber que te parecieron realistas los diálogos (sobre todo políticos), ya que es una de mis mayores preocupaciones cuando escribo y a veces, pese a tener un capítulo ya listo, me tiro días solo corrigiendo y dialogando. El segundo punto que mencionas es la falta de conflicto entre Hipo y Astrid, ¡y es que yo también odio que los personajes no parezcan los personajes! Y por supuesto, esos dos personajes se ama y tienen una complicidad enorme, no quería ni podía evitar eso. Evidentemente cuando Astrid descubra lo que está pasando tendrá que gestionarlo a su manera jajaja, pero en fin, son Astrid e Hipo, no voy a crear conflictos inverosímiles. En cuanto a Hipo y su padre eso es ya más complicado xD Ya se verá por dónde despunta el conflicto entre ellos. En cuanto al trato entre culturas, es una de las apuestas más divertidas que he intentado hacer, al menos para mí como escritora, ya que me obliga constantemente a buscar info y pensar qué problemas se pueden generar de ellas. Evidentemente en las películas no están en el mismo momento histórico y eso ya genera dos ambientes distintos en ambos universos. De hecho Frozen, pese a ser una película que intenta mostrarse feminista, me parece mucho más atrasa dentro de su universo, ya que apenas se ven mujeres en el castillo o en los cargos importantes. En cambio en el universo HTTYD, pese a tener también tener sus cosas -.-'' me parece que se ha buscado el equilibrio de una sociedad más igualitaria y eso sin duda lo quería tratar en el fic. (Vaya review tostón te estoy dejando jajajajaja). En cuanto a tu confusión final sobre el contexto externo de las pelis, creo que expliqué algo al inicio en la sinopsis, pero comprendo que puede ser confunso. En universo HTTYD2 estaría en una especie de realidad alternativa, dónde lucharon contra Drago sin encontrar a la madre de Hipo y dónde Estoico no murió (aunque sí fue gravemente herido, que se explicará más adelante). El tema del alfa es igual que en la peli, es decir, Desdentao consiguió convertirse en esto tras derrotar a Drago. Igualmente quizás se trate en unos cuantos capítulos futuros. ****De nuevo mil gracias por la review! Espero haberte contestado a todo! Besos!**

**Y muchas gracias también a los lectores anónimos ^^ Mucho ánimo y buena salud. **


	9. SILENCIOS DE MEDIANOCHE

**Hola! **

**Llego con unos días más de retraso de lo que esperaba, ¡pero aquí estoy!**

**Lo primero de todo mil gracias a todos los que os habéis sumado a leer y los que me habéis dejado una review! Me anima mucho leeros y más en estos momentos tan inciertos. Espero de todo corazón que os encontréis bien y vuestras familias también. Muchos besos y ánimo para todos!**

**Este capítulo es bastante largo y amargo, un poco contrapuesto con los dos últimos anteriores. En un principio pensé en divirlo en dos partes también, pero tras meditarlo con detenimiento creo que he hecho bien en dejarlo así, ya que había acontecimientos que no quería demorar más. También el ritmo es más acelerado que en los anteriores, ya me diréis qué tal os funciona. **

**Y nada más, decir que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo! Nos leemos abajo ^^ **

* * *

**SILENCIOS DE MEDIA NOCHE**

.

.

.

.

.

La claridad del día apenas entraba por la ventana cuando Hipo se despertó. Del fuego de la noche anterior apenas quedaban ya unas cuantas brasas casi extintas y la humedad empezaba a empapar las paredes del ala norte del castillo. Hipo se despertó como cada mañana desde hacía días, entumecido y con el frío calado en los huesos. Se sorbió la nariz y se desperezó, llevándose la mano al muñón aprisionado por su prótesis. En el fondo agradecía que a partir de aquel día pudiera dormir en su propia habitación, porque su pierna se estaba resintiendo por la falta de descanso y la humedad del suelo.

Instintivamente miró hacia a la cama de Elsa, donde la chica todavía respiraba tranquila, desde el más profundo sueño. Se alegró de no tener resaca, pero tenía que admitir que la última parte de la noche anterior había sido un poco rara. Se miró entonces las manos, resecas y heladas, manchadas por las quemaduras y por un momento intentó concentrarse en la agradable sensación de la magia, sin éxito.

Tras esto y algo resignado, se levantó sin hacer ruido y dejó las mantas junto a Elsa, quien dormía con expresión serena. Hipo se quedó un rato mirándola embelesado, preguntándose qué tenía aquella mujer que le perturbaba tanto. No conseguía entender su reacción de anoche, cómo le había traicionado su razón y se había dejado llevar por un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. La noche anterior había culpado al alcohol, pero aquella mañana, completamente despierto, no pudo evitar aceptar que se sentía levemente atraído por la chica. Y por supuesto supo inmediatamente que debía poner distancia sobre el asunto y vencer a aquella estúpida sensación irracional. Lo único que le pasaba es que se sentía solo y Elsa era muy agradable, además de hermosa y con influencia mágica. No obstante, pese a querer engañarse, no pudo evitar sentirse menos culpable.

Hipo apenas se encontró con nadie al salir de la habitación, imaginando que la mayoría estarían durmiendo todavía a causa de la celebración.

Se acercó a hurtadillas hasta las cocinas, ya que estaba hambriento, encontrándose con algunas mujeres que lo saludaron con inmensa simpatía. Estaban preparando sopa para los enfermos y horneando pan.

—Debería sentarse y comer algo su alteza, que está usted muy flacucho—le dijo una, obligándolo a sentarse en la mesa para que se tomara una sopa.

Hipo intentó negarse, ya que solo tenía pensado coger una fruta o algo rápido, pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que era imposible ponerles la contraria a aquellas mujeres, así que se sentó por educación. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta lo calentito que se estaba en aquel lugar en comparación con su habitación.

—Hoy además hace un frío horrible—apuntó otra—. Debería abrigarse majestad si va a salir fuera.

—Más razón para que se tome una sopa caliente—confirmó la primera, sirviéndole un tazón de sopa a Hipo.

A Hipo le sorprendió la calidez de aquellas mujeres a las que por alguna razón había caído en gracia desde el día anterior, cuando pasó por las cocinas con la reina. Todavía se le hacía raro que le llamaran alteza o majestad, pero llevaba días intentando que lo llamaran por su nombre sin éxito, así que se terminó resignando.

—Muchísimas gracias—agradeció el vikingo.

—Lamentamos que sea un plato tan humilde señor.

—Oh no—se apresuró en responder Hipo—, es más que suficiente, de verdad.

No obstante, aquellas mujeres tenían razón y aquella sopa apenas sabía a nada, ya que la aguaban y la sazonaban con sal, para que pudiera abastecer no solo al personal del castillo, sino a toda la población de Arendelle.

—¿Todavía duerme la reina Elsa? —le preguntó la más anciana, mientras pelaba unas cebollas.

—Sí, todavía duerme— contestó con cierto pudor sin saber por qué.

—Desde niña siempre le ha costado mucho madrugar—dijo aquella mujer, negando con la cabeza—, la pobre criatura nunca ha tenido facilidad para conciliar el sueño, igual que el padre.

—Ni para comer, que también está muy delgada—se quejó otra, que pelaba patatas.

Hipo se terminó su sopa en silencio mientras escuchaba las quejas de aquellas mujeres. Hablaban de las malas cosechas, de la falta de comida y de la mala idea que había sido la fiesta de anoche. Una de ellas también se quejó de su marido, que al parecer se había caído de una silla con la borrachera y lo peor es que no era la primera vez.

—Como no hay ya enfermos, va él el muy tonto y se dobla la mano—se quejaba bajo las risas roncas de sus compañeras de oficio.

Dejándolas allí con sus alegrías y penurias consiguió finalmente escabullirse hacia el patio trasero. Lo cierto es que la sopa caliente le había sentado bien, ya que como decían las cocineras, afuera el frío apremiaba con fuerza. Hipo se calentó las manos con el vaho de su cuerpo, entrando por la puerta de las mazmorras que tenía el candado roto y congelado. Sonrió para sí, pensando en la extraña forma de obrar de Elsa en su propio castillo.

Una vez allí sacó a todos los dragones, ya que intuía que las sobras de las cocinas no eran suficientes para saciar su hambre. Los acarició con cariño y los invitó a salir, salvo al dragón de su padre y a el de Alea, quienes habían pasado toda la noche volando.

Hipo condujo a los dragones hasta el jardín central, donde lo paró el teniente Riell, que armaba guardia. No obstante Hipo no tardó en convencerle de que no era buena idea tener a sus dragones sin comer, por lo que, con cierto temor, el teniente le dejó marchar.

El vikingo se subió prácticamente de un salto a su dragón, alzando el vuelo seguido por el resto de animales.

—Sienta bien estirar las alas, ¿verdad campeón? — le acarició la cabeza con mimo.

El sol prácticamente acaba de salir cuando Hipo se hallaba sobrevolando Arendelle. No era una imagen tan bella como el atardecer del día anterior, pero era hermosa y tenía algo de esperanzador. Hipo respiró con fuerza el aire frío que le invadía los pulmones con violencia y se dejó tostar la cara por los primeros rayos de sol. Había echado tanto de menos la sensación de volar.

Sin embargo, atisbó el horizonte con preocupación, no solo porque ahí fuera se hallará Drago, sino porque comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento. Aquella noche había soñado con Astrid, posiblemente porque su subconsciente se sentía culpable, pero al despertar sintió un extraño desarraigo, como si algo malo le hubiese pasado a la chica. Por supuesto apartó esta idea rápidamente de su cabeza, Astrid sabía cuidarse, nada malo podría pasarle. Estarían bien, como el resto de jinetes, que no debían de andar ya muy lejos de Arendelle. De hecho, nunca pensó que los echaría tanto de menos en apenas una semana y poco.

Intentando despejar la mente, comenzó a descender sobre el mar del fiordo, para que los dragones pudieran comer algo. Cerca del agua ser erguía el castillo imponente, salvaguardado de las llamas que habían cubierto el resto del pueblo. Hipo echó un rápido vistazo desde el aire, comprobando que las casas habían sido calcinadas hasta los cimientos y que tan solo quedaban en pie algunos pequeños establecimientos derruidos junto a una fuente. Algo le llamó la atención entonces, una especie de ramillete verde junto a la fuente. Hipo, movido por sus impulsos, descendió hasta lo que algún día fue la plaza del pueblo, bajando de un salto de su dragón.

Tal como creyó percibir, aquello que había junto a la fuente negra devorada por las llamas era una especie de ramillete con hierbas, perfectamente unidas por un cordón de esparto. Hipo se llevó aquellas plantas a la nariz, reconociendo que se trataban de una variedad de caléndulas, plantas que a veces usaba Gothi. Miró a su alrededor, alerta. Sin duda aquellas flores habían sido recogidas recientemente. Hipo miró a su dragón, el cual parecía intentar olfatear algo sin éxito.

—Qué pasa chico… —le dijo al dragón, quien mantenía las orejas alzadas—. Vamos, volvamos.

Dijo Hipo al pensar que quizás algún pueblerino de Arendelle hubiese salido la noche anterior o esa misma mañana. Al fin y al cabo, era normal que la gente añorara sus hogares, aunque ahora fueran solo un montón de escombros.

Hipo se subió a Desdentao y volvieron a alzar el vuelo, llevándose el manojo de plantas consigo. No tardó nada en regresar con todos los dragones al castillo, además de algunos salmones que había conseguido pescar.

—¡Vaya! Alguien ha madrugado mucho hoy—le dijo Bocón al ver aterrizar a Hipo en el patio.

—¡Bocón! —exclamó Hipo sorprendido—, pensé que ya no te vería hasta dentro de dos días.

Hipo se bajó del dragón, sujetando una pequeña red con peces.

—Muy gracioso—dijo Bocón, llevándose la mano a la cabeza—. Puede que tenga una resaca terrible, pero la responsabilidad es la responsabilidad—dijo auto convenciéndose—, le prometí a la princesa Anna que la ayudaría con los entrenamientos de las mujeres, al menos hasta que se despierte Alea, que entonces me iré a dormir como un maldito. ¿Has estado pescando?

—Sólo un poco—le dijo—, anda, ayúdame con los dragones.

—¿Los llevas de nuevo a las mazmorras? —preguntó incrédulo.

—De momento sí, hasta que estas gentes se acostumbren a ellos—explicó—, quedé con Elsa en que lo haríamos así durante un tiempo.

Bocón silbó como de costumbre a las bestias, que no tardaron en seguir su paso cojeante.

—Así que has quedado en eso con la reina Elsa… —dijo en un tono que Hipo no supo descifrar—. ¿Has pensado ya cómo se lo vas a contar a Astrid?

Hipo paró en seco, despojándose de cualquier buen humor que pudiera haber tenido hasta ahora.

—Me lo temía—dijo Bocón, quitándole importancia—. Tendrás suerte si sales de esta con todos los miembros que te quedan, y ya sabes al que me refiero.

Hipo bufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo y siguiendo a su maestro.

—Aunque es maja la reina después de todo—continuó su monologo Bocón—. Anoche la vi bastante animada.

—Tú sí que estabas animado anoche…

—Os fuisteis muy pronto—agregó Bocón con picardía, mientras se rascaba un ojo.

Hipo arrugó la frente.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar Bocón? —preguntó de una vez Hipo, que conocía muy bien a su maestro.

—A que seas claro con esa muchacha—dijo refiriéndose a la reina—, anoche creí ver que no solo estaba interesada en la política y nuestras malas historias de bucaneros.

—No digas chorradas Bocón, la reina no está interesada en mí—le aseguró el vikingo—, además, ya le he contado lo de Astrid y lo entiende perfectamente.

—Bueno, tú sabrás dónde te metes—le aconsejó entrando en las mazmorras— Por cierto, bonitas flores.

Hipo miró el ramo de caléndulas que llevaba en la mano y se negó a dar cualquier explicación ya que Bocón no iba a creerle de todos modos, así que simplemente lo siguió a regañadientes, sin entender por qué todo el mundo pensaba que había algo entre él y la reina. Por todos los Dioses, eran dos personas adultas con un enlace político. Fin.

Tras dejar a los dragones acomodados allí dentro y despedirse de Desdentao, Hipo se dirigió a las cocinas, dónde les dejó el pescado a las cocineras, quienes le dijeron avergonzadas que aquello no era necesario, desde el alivio y el recelo.

Nada más salir de allí Hipo se tropezó con el coronel Roston que andaba junto a dos hombres más.

—Disculpe—dijo sorprendido, ya que estuvieron a punto de tropezar en el pasillo—, su… majestad.

—Disculpe, iba distraído—le dijo observando el porte de aquel hombre cuidadosamente.

El coronel era mucho más alto y fornido que Hipo, con un frondoso bigote blanco y una cabellera algo escasa que camuflaba peinándolo todo hacia un lado. Tenía un gesto serio y autoritario y una mirada que en parte le recordó a su propio padre.

—¿Sube usted a ver a la reina? —le preguntó entonces al ver el ramo de flores que llevaba el vikingo, entre las palabras de cortesía y la demanda.

—Sí, subía justo ahora— se apresuró en responder de mala gana—. ¿Necesita algo?

El coronel examinó con detenimiento al chico, enjuiciando su extraña vestimenta y su pelo trenzado.

—Si puede, dígale a la reina que saldremos en un rato para patrullar el pueblo y hacer recuentro de destrozos—explicó—. Me hizo prometer que la mantendría al tanto de esta actividad.

—Claro yo la aviso— les aseguró Hipo, tras lo que añadió—: si lo necesitan, los vikingos estarán encantados de ayudarles.

—Por supuesto—asintió.

Y tras una leve reverencia forzada por su parte, se marchó junto a sus hombres mientras Hipo se alejaba escaleras arriba.

El coronel Roston le parecía un hombre muy extraño. Hipo no sabía muy bien qué pensar de él, ya que a ratos creía que era un hombre juicioso y con afán de poder y otras en cambio veía en él una rígida lealtad hacia la reina, unida a un fuerte sentimiento de paternalismo protector. En el fondo le divertía ver que, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera, era un hombre obstinado y terco, igualito que los vikingos.

Por primera vez Hipo consiguió llegar hasta la habitación sin dudar, signo de que empezaba a habituarse al castillo. Abrió la puerta despacio, pensando que Elsa todavía estaría dormida, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la habitación vacía, con la cama hecha y varios libros sobre ella. También había libros en el suelo y sobre su baúl, todos ellos ordenados meticulosamente en varios montones.

— ¡Vaya Hipo! —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico se giró, encontrándose a una sonriente Elsa, ya vestida y con el pelo trenzado, quien traía un montón de libros sobre los brazos.

—Guau—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir al verla con tantos libros que apenas se veía su cabeza—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No tranquilo—dijo traspasándolo y entrando en la habitación, donde dejó los libros sobre la cama—, vaya, sí que has madrugado esta mañana—apuntó.

—Sí, salí a volar temprano—tras lo que se apresuró en añadir—: no me encontré con nadie así que puedes respirar tranquila, no creo haber sembrado el pánico.

Elsa le lanzó una sonrisa serena, agradecida de que el vikingo entendiese la situación y la necesidad de dar pasos poco a poco, al menos hasta que Arendelle se acostumbrara.

—¿Me has traído flores? —preguntó entonces con extrañeza y cierto espanto al ver el ramo de flores que llevaba Hipo en la mano.

—Oh, no, por todos los Dioses no—se apresuró en responder, con las mejillas encendidas—. No son para ti, no se me ocurriría traerte flores…—pero aquello sonó peor—, quiero decir, éstas en concreto no son para ti, porque sería raro que te trajera flores, que no quiere decir que me niegue a la idea de hacerlo como un gesto de amistad si te gustan las flores, tampoco quiero ser descortés…

Hipo intentaba leer la mirada de desconcierto de la reina a medida que iba hablando, sin saber si estaba metiendo la pata o no con la chica.

—Quiero decir, —se trabó—, no es que no te merezcas que te traigan flores, que por supuesto que sí, pero no de mi parte…

—Vale… Creo que capto el mensaje, Hipo—dijo algo insegura de si estaba entendiendo al chico—, entonces, para qué son esas flores que traes en la mano que entiendo perfectamente que no ocultan ningún significado incómodo para ninguno de los dos.

Al decir esto, se creó un pequeño silencio aún más incómodo en el que ambos se miraron, entre el desconcierto y el absurdo. Y no pudieron evitar reírse.

—Padre de todos los dioses, qué ridículo más espantoso—dijo Hipo tapándose la cara encendida mientras Elsa todavía se reía, con su melodiosa voz.

Lo cierto es que el momento de intimidad que mantuvieron la noche anterior les había creado a ambos una extraña y latente tensión que al fin habían conseguido disolver gracias a aquel momento algo ridículo. Ninguno quería sentirse raro con el otro, menos después del día anterior de confesiones, donde habían encontrado un punto en común donde estar relajados.

La reina se acercó al chico, todavía riendo, a medida que él también entraba a la habitación, recogiendo las flores de sus manos y echándoles un vistazo.

—¿Son caléndulas no? —dijo Elsa al olerlas.

—Sí—confirmó Hipo—, me las he encontrado esta mañana en el pueblo, mientras volaba.

—¿En el pueblo? —preguntó Elsa extrañada—, qué raro.

—Ya, yo también lo he pensado, por eso las he traído—pudo explicarse al fin—. Están demasiado frescas como para ser de antes del accidente. ¿Crees que alguien podría haber salido?

Elsa se quedó un momento pensativa, ya que Anna se había asegurado una vez la cúpula abierta que nadie saliera de ella.

—No sé… —ladeó la sonrisa—, tal vez haya sido un gesto de algún aldeano.

Hipo la miró sin comprender.

—Normalmente a nuestros muertos les llevamos flores a sus tumbas—explicó, recordando que quizás los vikingos tenían sus propios rituales—. Quizás alguien quiso tener ese gesto con algún ser querido perdido en las llamas o... no sé…

El vikingo tardó un momento en procesar aquella información, aunque no era la primera vez que había oído de pueblos que guardan los cuerpos de sus muertos.

—Puede ser… —aceptó, sin mucho convencimiento—. ¿Qué tal tu mañana? —cambió de tema, señalando con la cabeza los libros— ¿son de vuestra biblioteca?

Elsa asintió, notando cierto brillo en la mirada de Hipo. Sin duda era un vikingo de lo más peculiar.

—Sí, he decidido traerme algunos libros para ir revisándolos por las noches—explicó—. Hay un poco de todo, desde libros de simbología, historia de Arendelle, cuentos y leyendas del bosque… quien sabe, quizás entre los dos podemos encontrar algo útil.

—Eso espero—concordó Hipo, mirando la cantidad de libros que había traído Elsa—. Por cierto, me he tropezado con vuestro coronel, al parecer va a salir con sus hombres a patrullar y hacer un recuento de daños.

Elsa asintió, ya que ella misma quería y necesitaba enfrentarse a esa realidad.

—Ah, se me olvidaba—dijo entonces la reina, sacando una llave de los bolsillos de su vestido—, mis doncellas te han preparado la habitación que te dije ayer, es justo la contigua a ésta. ¿Quieres verla?

Hipo siguió a Elsa por los escasos tres metros que separaban una habitación de otra. Al principio Hipo no pudo abrir la puerta, hasta que Elsa le explicó que si se atrancaba tenía que darle un pequeño golpecito mientras giraba el pomo. El vikingo se sorprendió al ver el interior de la habitación, que era un poco más pequeña que la que compartía con Elsa, pero igualmente le pareció sumamente enorme para una sola persona, más cuando la población estaba pasando necesidades y dormían todos apelotonados en camastros mal colocados en el suelo.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó mientras abría las cortinas.

—Bueno, tiene chimenea, que es lo importante—dejó caer Hipo, sacando una sonrisa irónica a Elsa.

—Pediré a los sirvientes que te traigan tus cosas.

—Oh, no les molestes—se apresuró el vikingo—, apenas tengo un baúl, ya lo traigo yo mismo.

Elsa asintió, sintiéndose un poco mal ya que posiblemente había sonado tremendamente frívola a ojos del vikingo. Al fin y al cabo, la gente estaba pasando necesidades y ella seguía teniendo la misma vida 'cómoda'.

Hipo guardó sus escasas pertenencias en su baúl y cogió varios libros para revisar a la noche. No obstante, pese a no tener apenas nada, el baúl en sí mismo pesaba horrores, por lo que Elsa decidió echarle una mano, congelando una línea de hielo en el suelo y empujando de un extremo mientras el vikingo tiraba del otro. Mientras Hipo se acercó a recoger sus últimas cosas, Elsa aprovechó para dejarle la nota de Astrid dentro de uno de los libros que había cogido el chico, ya que se sentía muy mal por haberla leído y no habérsela devuelto. Además de porque no le parecía bien tenerla en su poder.

—Bueno, pues creo que ya está todo—llegó el vikingo con un cuaderno y el ungüento verde que le dio Rose para las manos—. ¿De verdad que no será raro que durmamos así?

—No, tranquilo. Además, cualquier cosa estoy justo en la habitación de al lado— le aseguró Elsa—. ¿Vienes con nosotros a la expedición?

Hipo negó, ya que le había prometido a Bocón que le ayudaría a construir una forja donde preparar armaduras y armas para todos los nuevos soldados.

—Nos vemos luego entonces—se despidió la chica con un grácil movimiento de cabeza.

Una vez se marchó Hipo miró a su alrededor con un gesto breve, intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Le parecía muy extraño y triste que realmente los soberanos de aquellas tierras durmieran en alcobas separadas. Entendía que era lo mejor, sobre todo en un matrimonio concertado como el suyo, pero le dio pena y por primera vez desde que llegó se sintió tremendamente solo.

.

Elsa marchó junto a sus hombres, Patón y Briel, a dar un paseo por lo poco que quedaba de Arendelle. El terreno estaba completamente calcinado y era espectacular y escalofriante cómo en el suelo podía verse con claridad la nítida línea entre lo que un día cubrió la cúpula y lo que se había quedado fuera. Algo en Elsa se removió entonces.

Apenas recordaba mucho de aquella violenta noche, ya que las pesadillas habían distorsionado su percepción de la realidad. Anna le contó que llegó a encontrarse cara a cara con Drago cuando su dragón cayó al suelo atravesado por el hielo de Elsa, pero que instantes después, cuando el dragón se levantó como si nada, la reina usó sus últimas fuerzas para elevar la cúpula y proteger a los civiles de las llamas de aquella bestia. Después de eso se había desmallado, despertando ya en la cama.

Anna le explicó que con suerte casi todo el mundo había conseguido entrar en el castillo, pero en aquel instante, cuando Elsa pisó el suelo calcinado, se dio cuenta lo acongojante que era ese 'casi'. Tragó saliva y con gesto valiente les dio la orden a sus hombres de avanzar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

En el patio interior trasero del castillo Hipo comenzó la construcción de su taller. Utilizó lo que algún día fue un antiguo gallinero para cercar un habitáculo donde poder almacenar todas las herramientas que necesitaba y salió con los dragones en busca de materiales que pudieran fundir para armas, dejando a cargo a Kristoff de organizar todo aquel estropicio.

Mientras tanto, Bocón y Anna se pusieron manos a la obra organizando a todas las mujeres sanas y en edad de luchar que encontraron, llevándolas a uno de los grandes salones donde Anna les habló de la importancia que era que aprendieran a luchar en caso de avecinarse lo peor. No obstante, muchas de ellas desertaron ante la falta de convicción y la fe ciega en el ya ejército de hombres. Anna no las culpaba, ya que muchas de ellas estaban a cargo de los enfermos y llevaban días sin dormir y otras por su parte eran madres y tenían varios hijos a su cargo. No obstante, Anna no desistió en la idea de que ahora más que nunca era necesario el esfuerzo colectivo y que ella misma sería la primera en participar en aquellos entrenamientos. Aquella idea dio algo de esperanza a las mujeres, quienes por primera vez no solo sintieron una simpatía tierna hacia Anna, sino que la vieron como una líder. Tras esto les pidió, como le había explicado Bocón, que se inscribieran en una lista, con su talla aproximada y los conocimientos y habilidades que pudieran tener. Aquella labor fue tremendamente dura y aburrida, pero Anna se alegró de sentirse útil, no solo porque al fin notaba cierto entusiasmo en las mujeres, sino porque también comenzó a conocerlas y se sintió mal por haber vivido tantos años alejada de la realidad de Arendelle.

.

Por su parte Elsa y el grupo de soldados comenzaron a rescatar todo lo que pudieron de los escombros, desde objetos de valor a materiales que pudieran reutilizarse. También y aunque fuera una labor más desagradable, comenzaron a retirar todos los cadáveres calcinados que encontraron, que por suerte o por desgracia no fueron muchos, ya que la mayoría debían haber ardido tanto que no quedaba más que polvo.

Al cabo de un rato se dividieron en más grupos, yendo algunos a investigar hacia las casas más alejadas que aún tenían los cimientos en pie y otros hacia las casas junto al puerto, donde algunos trozos de madera de lo que antes fueron barcos flotaban todavía en el agua. Dada la falta de entendimiento de los vikingos con sus soldados, Elsa decidió ir junto a Patón y Briel a ver las casas más alejadas, aquellas que estaban detrás de la iglesia. Su pequeño acercamiento con los vikingos la noche anterior había hecho que al menos no la vieran ya como a una extraña, y aunque el silencio estuvo presente, al menos no hubo disputas.

—¿Todo bien reina Elsa? —le preguntó Briel al ver que la reina se paraba a medio camino.

—Sí, todo bien—fingió normalidad.

Hubo un momento en que la reina sintió que todo aquello le superaba, ya no solo por las propias imágenes de devastación, sino por la idea de que hubo gente que se quedó ardiendo tras la cúpula. Sintió que vomitaría allí mismo, pero los años de entrenamiento en guardar la compostura surgieron efecto. Fue entonces cuando vio una caléndula en el suelo.

Aquella flor estaba mucho más marchita que las que había traído Hipo aquella mañana, pero aun así no pudo evitar pensar que tenían relación.

—¡Reina Elsa! —se oyó entonces gritar a uno de los soldados a los lejos—¡Hemos encontrado algo!

La reina se puso en guardia, buscando la dirección de la voz que proveía de un soldado que le hacía señas a lo lejos. Al instante Patón y Briel, que estaban más avanzados, retrocedieron para alcanzar a Elsa y salir corriendo en dirección a aquella voz que auguraba malos presagios.

No necesitaron acercarse demasiado para ver cómo de una casa a medio derruir comenzaban a sacar cuerpos. A Elsa se le paralizó el corazón, flaqueándole las fuerzas durante un instante. Sentía cómo la sangre le golpeaba en los oídos y se le secaba en la garganta.

—No puede ser… —balbuceó para sí.

Patón notó que la reina se había parado y al ver su cara de horror comprendió que era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. Decidió acercarse a ella y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila, estamos aquí con usted, no se pare.

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Elsa de su estado de shock, asintiendo y retomando el paso hacia los guardias. Cuando llegó a dónde estaban se acercó corriendo al teniente Riel que estaba a la entrada de aquel hogar en ruinas, de dónde estaban sacando los cuerpos.

—Majestad—dijo al verla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó asustada, al ver que casi todos los guardias estaban ahí reunidos.

—Hay… —buscó la forma de decírselo—, hay supervivientes mi reina.

Aquella esperanzadora verdad hizo que a Elsa le temblara el pulso, pero no de alegría, sino de culpabilidad. Había abandonado a aquellas personas fuera de la cúpula, a su suerte, en la miseria, durante casi tres semanas.

—Con cuidado—dijo un soldado a otro mientras sacaban a un chico que no debía ser mayor que ella.

El chico todavía respiraba, pero tenía varias quemaduras y contusiones semi-vendadas que olían a muerte y podredumbre.

—¡Llévenselo de inmediato al castillo! —ordenó.

La rabia al menos le dio la fuerza para afrontar la situación. Sin pensárselo se lanzó entre los hombres, colándose dentro de aquella casa en ruinas para comprobar que varias personas más se encontraban allí dentro, salvaguardadas del horror e intentando sobrevivir.

—Majestad, este no es lugar para usted—corrió el coronel Roston al verla.

—Tengo tanto derecho a estar aquí como usted—le contestó algo molesta.

Estaba cansada de que todos intentaran protegerla siempre.

A su lado dos guaridas ayudaban a caminar a un anciano con cuidado, quien parecía en mejor estado que el joven.

—¿Queda alguien más en esta casa? —preguntó el coronel a sus soldados.

—Los hombres están revisando el resto de instancias.

—Mi reina—balbuceó el anciano al reconocerla.

Elsa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se olvidó de protocolos y se acercó apurada al hombre, tendiéndole su mano.

—Ya no tema buen hombre—se apresuró a hablarle, escrutando las quemaduras verdosas de su mano y las arrugas pálidas en su piel—. Todo va a estar bien, mis hombres van a llevarle al castillo.

El hombre dejó caer varias lágrimas sin cambiar su expresión atemorizada.

—Mi reina, tienen que irse ahora mismo—dijo nervioso, intentando zafarse del agarre de los soldados en sus brazos—. Han vuelto los dragones, los han visto esta mañana.

A Elsa le invadió el terror durante unos instantes hasta que recordó que Hipo había salido a volar aquella mañana.

—Le prometo que ningún dragón os va hacer daño, os lo juro por mi propia vida—intentó tranquilizarlo—. En el castillo estaréis a salvo, mis hombres os van a acompañar.

—Misericordiosa reina, alabado sea el señor por atender nuestras súplicas.

A Elsa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Quedan más personas en esta casa? —preguntó cauta, obviando lo anterior para evitar desmoronarse allí mismo.

—Quedamos los que quedamos.

Elsa no supo muy bien qué quería decir con aquello, viendo cómo el hombre soltaba su mano y era acompañado por sus soldados al exterior. La reina lanzó una mirada al coronel Roston, buscando algo de apoyo, quien la miró con sobriedad.

Elsa inspeccionó rápidamente la casa con un mal presentimiento. Allí dentro el aire estaba enrarecido, el polvo se elevaba como una capa espesa que impedía respirar y la madera crujía, desprendiendo un desagradable olor a ceniza y azufre. Era consciente de que era un milagro que la estructura de aquella casa siguiera en pie.

—Tengan cuidado con la pierna—escuchó entonces la voz de una mujer—. Se le ha infectado.

Elsa se giró, buscando el foco de aquella voz y entonces el corazón se le paró al reconocer a su dueña.

Tras una puerta salieron andando una mujer y su hija, algo magulladas y desnutridas, pero lo suficientemente estables como para caminar. Eran la panadera y su hija de nueve años, a quien Anna a veces encargaba dulces y otros caprichos. Por otro lado, tumbada y agarrada por dos de sus guardias iba otra chica joven con la piel levemente verdosa y con una pierna inmovilizada con trozos de tela rasgada y algunas ramas, completamente inconsciente. Y a su lado estaba ella.

Elsa llevaba años sin ver a aquella mujer y, sin embargo, pese su estado demacrado y sucio, no había cambiado nada. Parpadeó incrédula, como si se tratara de un fantasma, ya que luchó tanto por olvidarla que a veces se había preguntado si realmente llegó a existir.

—¿Le… Lena? —la llamó.

La mujer, que estaba completamente enfocada en la enferma, alzó entonces sus enormes ojos azabaches hacia ella, sorprendida y confusa de verla.

—Reina Elsa… —expresó anonadada.

Por un instante Elsa se olvidó de dónde estaba. Olvidó que estaban rescatando a supervivientes de una masacre, que su reino había ardido hasta los cimientos y que tardaría en volver a conciliar el sueño por las noches pensando en todas las personas que habían muerto por su culpa, por su magia y por su miedo. En aquel instante todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano, sin poder creerse que aquel fantasma de su pasado estuviese en aquel lugar, en aquel estado y con esa enorme expresión de decepción y resentimiento.

Elsa quería preguntarle tantas cosas que la voz no le salía del cuerpo. Quería pedirle perdón, explicarse, sincerarse sobre lo que pasó, preguntarle dónde había estado todos estos años… pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Y en sus ojos negros leyó entonces el rencor.

—¡Dense prisa! —exigió a los soldados la chica—. Esta mujer se muere, ¡hagan algo!

Elsa salió entonces de aquel embrujo, volviendo a la realidad.

—¡Llevaos a esta gente al castillo inmediatamente! —ordenó también—, ¡Vamos!

Los guardias obedecieron sin rechistar ante la demanda de su reina, agarrando con cuidado a la chica herida, sujetando su cabeza inerte de ojos dormidos y boca azulada para protegerla del zarandeo. Tras ellos caminaba con un leve cojeo la mujer de ojos azabache y cabellos oscuros como la noche, con gesto de preocupación, intentando ignorar la mirada de la reina.

—¿Qué… queda alguien más? —se esforzó en preguntar Elsa a los soldados.

—No queda nadie más mi reina—le respondió uno de ellos.

—Somos los últimos—alzó la voz Lena, desafiante, como siempre fue—. El resto murió hace días... mi reina.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Una vez que Anna y Bocón terminaron con todo aquel listado se unieron a Hipo y Kristoff en la construcción de aquella especie de forja improvisada.

Anna tuvo que admitir que se sintió bastante intimidada al ver descender del cielo a Hipo sobre aquel dragón, cargados de rocas y otras cosas que no supo identificar. Era la primera vez que veía al dragón y a su jinete tan de cerca y por un instante regresó a la primera noche en que lo había visto bajar de su dragón, con la ropa cubierta de sangre y hablando en la lengua de los vikingos. Sin duda, su visión de Hipo había cambiado mucho en los últimos días, pero no por ello se sintió menos intimidada.

Una vez el chico desmontó, se sorprendió de la palidez de sus caras hasta que descubrió que tanto Anna como Kristoff era la primera vez que veían a un dragón tan de cerca. Por supuesto, no fue muy difícil mostrarles que Desdentao no era peligroso, ya que pese al temor inicial había una simpatía latente en el dragón por aquellas gentes. De hecho, una vez realizado el primer contacto, Desdentao bañó a Anna en saliva y ésta ni se quejó, entre risas.

Estuvieron trabajando toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde, haciendo solo una parada rápida para almorzar. Anna consiguió cogerle el tranquillo a mantener el horno improvisado encendido mientras que Hipo y Kristoff conseguían cargar todos los materiales para la fundición. No sólo habían traído rocas para los Gronckles, sino que Anna también había decidido que podían fundir algunas armaduras y objetos que decoraban el castillo y que opinaba que nadie echaría de menos.

Usaron una gran piedra para trabajar el metal líquido, la cual estuvieron puliendo por turnos hasta hacerle un agujero lo suficientemente hondo para verter al menos dos litros de metal líquido. Anna pensó que nunca había hecho un trabajo tan duro y tras verse las manos al final de la jornada pudo comprobar que, por primera vez en su vida, le saldrían callos hasta las muñecas.

Bocón les enseñó también a preparar los moldes, bajo la supervisión de Hipo, que sin duda siempre había sido un alumno aventajado, el cual les explicó la importancia de calibrar los pesos o del peligro que corrían los materiales a quebrarse una vez fríos si no se habían compactado bien. Estuvieron prácticamente hasta la noche diseñando y creando moldes para distintas armas y protecciones. Desde hombreras y petos, hasta espadas y escudos.

Anna creyó que con espadas sería más que suficiente por el momento, ya que no veía a ninguno de sus hombres o mujeres levantando un hacha o un 'revientacráneos', como ellos lo habían llamado. Bocón asintió, diciendo que al menos era un comienzo, pero que en unos meses ella misma le pediría uno, lo cual hizo reír a la princesa con incredulidad.

No obstante, pese a todas las tareas que habían encaminado aquel día con su puesta en marcha, realmente no habían obtenido ningún resultado todavía. Era un trabajo lento y laborioso, así que si querían avanzar deberían ponerse de sol a sol durante los próximos días.

—¿Soy el único al que le duele todo cuerpo? —preguntó Kristoff masajeándose un hombro cuando terminó su cena en el gran salón.

En la mesa lo acompañaban Anna, Hipo y Bocón, que finalmente había aguantado despierto todo el día pero que no tardaría en acogerse a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Como si me hubiesen pasado por encima un ejército de Gronckles obesos—apuntó Bocón.

Anna y Kristoff se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Una de sus diversiones más recientes era memorizar y repetir las cosas sin sentido que decía aquel vikingo.

—Deberías irte a dormir—le sugirió Hipo, quien tampoco podía con su alma—. Hoy sinceramente nos lo hemos ganado.

—Llevaba días sin sentirme tan útil—concordó Anna—. ¿Cuánto creéis que tardaremos en tenerlo todo listo?

Hipo se echó hacia atrás en su silla, calculando.

—Si vamos más o menos al ritmo de hoy, creo que unos cinco o seis días—dijo al alza— Quizás mañana nos puedan echar una mano alguien más.

—Deberíamos pedírselo a tu padre— metió el dedo en la llaga Bocón—. Que además quería hablar contigo.

Hipo gruñó para sus adentros, ya que aquella idea no le agradaba especialmente. Llevaba desde la última reunión del consejo evitando a su padre y pensaba seguir haciéndolo durante al menos unos días más. No quería hablar con él porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle. ¿De qué iban a hablar? De lo terrible hijo que era, de lo mal que gestionaba sus responsabilidades o de la forma obscena en que las mujeres cuchichiaban que había a tratado a Elsa en su noche de bodas. Su padre igualmente no iba a escuchar nada que no fuera esto y él estaba cansado de pelear y sentirse encima culpable. No pensaba pasar por ahí y si lo hacía al menos lo haría cuando se le pasara el enfado o le dejara de importar.

Kristoff pudo darse cuenta de que aquel tema parecía incomodar a Hipo, así que decidió aliviar tensiones, como solía hacer.

—¿Oye y Elsa? —preguntó—. ¿Alguien la ha visto hoy?

—Salió con los guardias a comprobar el estado de Arendelle esta mañana—le explicó Hipo, agradecido.

—¿Y todavía no ha regresado? —preguntó preocupada su hermana.

—No lo sé… —se limitó a decir Hipo—, supongo que sí, ya ha anochecido.

Anna sintió entonces que algo no estaba bien, ya que Elsa no había bajado a cenar y aunque sabía que su hermana siempre había tenido el estómago muy pequeño, pensó que tal vez ver Arendelle reducido a cenizas tendría algo que ver.

—Voy a subir a buscarla—dijo seria, levantándose de la mesa.

El resto la vio marchar, sabiendo que era mejor no acompañarla. En el fondo, tanto Hipo como Bocón sabían lo que se sentía cuando todo por lo que has pasado meses trabajando se pierde en el fuego. No querían imaginar cómo debía ser encontrarse con esa sensación por primera vez, cuando además no has nacido en una tribu que lleva generaciones haciéndole frente al problema.

.

Anna subió las escaleras apurada, al ritmo que le permitieron sus piernas cansadas. Caminó por los pasillos con nerviosismo, aquellos mismo que había recorrido cientos de veces. Por instante casi olvidó que su hermana ya no dormía en su habitación, obligándola a rehacer la mitad del trayecto, sintiéndose un poco idiota. La verdad es que seguía sin convencerse de que Elsa se hubiese casado. Su hermana. Elsa.

Agradecía la idea de que al menos se la viese cómoda con su 'marido', aunque Hipo en general parecía ser muy agradable con todo el mundo. Sin duda los astros se habían divertido juntando rarezas, ya que, pese a que su hermana tuviese poderes mágicos de hielo, el chico no se quedaba atrás en peculiar y extraño. Quizás si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias podrían haberse incluso podido enamorar, ya que Anna notaba en ellos cierto parecido, una química que no sabía explicar. Y bueno, había leído tantas novelas de amor de niña que no quería aceptar que la realidad pudiera ser tan cruel.

De hecho, la confesión de su hermana sobre la amante de Hipo la había perturbado ligeramente ya que, aunque a Elsa pareciera no importarle, le daba miedo que terminara sufriendo y se encerrase más en sí misma. Al fin y al cabo, nadie quiere una vida así: casada sin amor, con un marido con amantes y cargando con la responsabilidad de un reino acechado por la muerte y lo inexplicable.

Suspiró, encontrándose frente a su puerta, como tantas otras veces. Fue entonces cuando le invadió una extraña sensación de deja vú, como si su hermana no fuera a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Elsa? —llamó a la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Anna no obtuvo respuesta, pero igualmente se aventuró a girar el pomo.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó al entrar.

Elsa estaba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventana en silencio. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, ya que la chimenea estaba apagada y si no fuera porque aquella noche había luna llena, Anna se hubiese tropezado con todos los libros que había esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Elsa estás bien? —le dijo entrando en la habitación.

Elsa ya estaba en camisón y llevaba sobre sus hombros el chal de su madre. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

Anna se acercó a su hermana y se sentó a su lado en la cama. La reina miraba con cara inexpresiva el cielo, abrazándose a sí misma.

—No pasa nada Anna, estoy bien—le dijo tranquila—. Ha sido un día complicado, solo eso.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió su hermana, quien sabía que Elsa no estaba bien—. ¿Has cenado algo? ¿Quieres que pida que te suban algo de cena?

—No te molestes Anna, no tengo mucha hambre—denegó la propuesta de su hermana, girándose hacia ella y cogiéndole las manos—. No te preocupes, de verdad. Vete tranquila a descansar.

Anna se resguardó en aquel leve contacto y en la sonrisa triste de su hermana y asintió. Sabía que, si algo le rondaba, no se lo contaría.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme—se ofreció Anna—. Las doncellas ya me han dicho que no compartes alcoba con Hipo.

—Prefiero estar sola Anna—bajó la mirada Elsa.

Anna aceptó, en silencio. Odiaba cuando Elsa le había eso, no podía llegar a entenderla.

—¿Tan mal está todo?

Elsa tragó saliva, luchando por mantener la entereza.

—Ni lo reconocerías… —dijo pausadamente—. Pero tranquila, he hablado con el coronel y algunos vikingos y mañana mismo comenzaremos a reconstruir las casas.

Anna le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana, intentando ablandarla un poquito.

—Todo va estar bien Elsa—le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Elsa le correspondió al abrazo, con el corazón encogido.

—Por supuesto—consiguió articular—. Ahora vete a descansar que estos días van a ser muy duros.

—¡Y tanto! —concordó Anna con su alegría habitual, intentando disipar el aura triste de su hermana—. Me han salido hasta callos en las manos.

Elsa volvió a hacer el esfuerzo de sonreír.

Oye—marcó un inciso Anna, alzando la mano a la mejilla de su hermana—. Prométeme que vas a descansar tú también y que no le vas a dar muchas vueltas.

Elsa asintió y Anna se dio por satisfecha. Al menos era algo, aunque sabía que su hermana la estaba evitando, para variar. Elsa siempre hacía eso: alejar a los demás cuando sufría.

Anna se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso a su hermana en la frente, recolocándole levemente el chal de su madre y ajustándoselo mejor a los hombros.

—Buenas noches Elsa—se despidió.

—Buenas noches Anna.

Anna cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Elsa al otro lado. Se quedó un momento allí parada, pensando si debía entrar otra vez o no, si obligar o no a su hermana a expresar sus emociones… pero le faltaron las fuerzas. Y desistió, rehaciendo su camino hasta los salones.

Al bajar Anna notó mucho más alboroto de lo habitual. Hacía escasos minutos, cuando se había marchado, casi todo el mundo comía en silencio. Sin embargo, parecía haberse levantado un murmullo incesante que corría en vela por todo el comedor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Anna cuando regresó a la mesa donde seguían Hipo y Kristoff con la deserción de Bocón.

—No lo sabemos—le dijo Kristoff—. Acaban de llegar los soldados a comer y se ha formado un corrillo a su alrededor.

Los tres dirigieron la mirada hacia la gran mesa donde se habían reunido todos alrededor de varios hombres, quienes pese al cansancio querían relatar el horror de sus hazañas en lo que un día fue su hogar.

—Supongo que todos quieren saber cómo está la cosa ahí fuera… —dedujo Anna.

—¿Y Elsa? —preguntó Hipo, quien se había quedado algo preocupado al ver marchar a Anna.

—Está bien—mintió—. Solo algo cansada, creo que no ha tenido un buen día.

Hipo estaba seguro de que Elsa había tenido un día terrible. Lo poco que había podido hablar con ella denotaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por el bienestar de su pueblo y ver Arendelle cómo él mismo lo había visto aquella mañana era algo terrorífico. Hacía mucho tiempo que el vikingo no veía una cosa igual, un pueblo arder hasta los cimientos. Sin duda era obra de Drago, ya que nadie era tan cruel cómo arrasar una tierra de aquella manera, hasta dejarla prácticamente yerma.

—Yo me retiro también ya chicos—anunció Anna—. Estoy agotada.

La chica se acercó con suavidad a Kristoff, dándole un beso en la mejilla para darle las buenas noches y tras esto se marchó de nuevo escaleras arriba.

—A Anna le afecta mucho cómo se encuentre Elsa—le confesó de repente Kristoff al vikingo, cuando se quedaron solos.

—Ya veo…

Desde que había llegado a aquel extraño reino el vikingo había sido consciente no solo de la fuerte unión de las hermanas, sino también de sus problemas y penas. Tras la confesión de Elsa el día anterior sobre su encierro impuesto durante más de diez años y la separación forzosa con su hermana, Hipo entendía que la reina no supiera muy bien cómo hacer frente a la demanda de cariño que sin dudas Anna necesitaba. De hecho, en cierta forma, el vikingo creía a veces que Anna había tomado un roll tan protector con Elsa que realmente parecía haber tornado los papeles y haberse convertido en la hermana mayor en cuestiones afectivas.

—Anna es como un libro abierto, pero Elsa es muy cerrada con todo— siguió su discurso el chico—, aunque imagino que de eso ya te has dado cuenta.

Hipo torció la sonrisa. Por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía, Elsa se había abierto ligeramente con él, pese a su distancia fría y a su enrarecido puritanismo que ponía al vikingo tan nervioso en su presencia. No obstante, comprendía a qué se refería el vendedor de hielo y coincidía en que era realmente frustrante intentar llegar a alguien que no hace más que apartar a sus seres queridos.

—A veces creo que Anna no será completamente feliz hasta que acepte a Elsa tal y como es.

Kristoff se terminó el resto de su sopa y se levantó, despidiéndose del vikingo. Quedaron en retomar la tarea que estaban desarrollando a la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol saliera y volviera el ajetreo al castillo. El chico no era muy partidario de las armas, al igual que, —irónicamente—, Hipo, pero entendían que no era posible proteger a tanta gente indefensa y mientras más pudieran aprender a protegerse, más fácil sería salir victoriosos ante un posible ataque.

Esta era la idea que más carcomía a Hipo: la de un posible ataque. Llevaba menos de una semana en Arendelle y de momento, pese al miedo y la cantidad de heridos, sentía que vivía en un limbo de paz perpetua dónde la posibilidad de ser atacados era una vaga idea lejana, pero la realidad es que no estaban preparados. Elsa no se había recuperado al cien por cien de sus heridas y ellos no tenían suficientes dragones para hacer frente a un ejército de dragones inmortales. También estaba la cuestión de cómo proteger o a dónde llevar a los civiles, ya que el castillo no era una opción válida, pero el bosque o los alrededores tampoco. Y por último estaba el tema de la inmortalidad en sí de sus enemigos.

Aquella posibilidad era tan fantasiosa e imposible que Hipo todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que realmente no podían ganar una batalla así. No obstante, desde que el día anterior vio a la reina destruir una cúpula de hielo gigante con sus propias manos, Hipo estaba mucho más abierto a la idea de la magia, aunque aquello fuera confirmar sus mayores miedos. Y lo peor es que ni en sus peores pesadillas podía imaginar lo que les vendría encima.

Lo único que le preguntaba ahora era cómo encontrar la clave de la supuesta inmortalidad de los dragones y cómo revertirla. La princesa Anna había escrito en su primera carta de auxilio que temía que Drago estuviera buscando algo en aquellas tierras, pero ni Anna ni Elsa sabían muy bien qué podía estar buscando en Arendelle, y más ahora que estaba reducido prácticamente todo a cenizas. Tenía que tratarse del bosque encantado, era la única opción a la que encontraba sentido y la que más cuadraba por lo que había visto hasta ahora. Encontrar ese furia nocturna en el bosque había supuesto un antes y un después para Hipo, ya no solo por la posibilidad de encontrar más especímenes como su amigo, sino por el temor a pensar que tal vez su compañero estaba en peligro. Recordar la imagen de aquel pobre dragón desangrado todavía le removía las tripas. No entendía que alguien fuera tan sanguinario para hacer una cosa así.

El vikingo terminó como pudo su cena, decidido a encerrarse en su habitación a leer y buscar alguna información útil hasta que le venciera el sueño cuando de repente escuchó la voz de Alea, que lo llamaba al fondo, desde la mesa de los vikingos. El chico también estaba evitando sentarse allí por el simple hecho de que todos aquellos compatriotas sonrientes lo habían vendido sin preguntarle, obligándolo a casarse por la fuerza. No entendía todavía cómo podían seguir insistiéndole en comer juntos. Y lo peor es que aquella noche Estoico sí estaba sentado a la mesa.

Hipo suspiró y terminó acercándose a regañadientes.

—Hipo cariño—le dijo amable Alea—. Qué haces ahí solo, hombre.

La vikinga le dio un manotazo en la espalda que podría habérsela partido y con una sonrisa de encías anchas lo invitó a sentarse.

—Mis acompañantes acaban de irse—se justificó.

—Desde que te has convertido en rey pareces que nos repudias—se quejó Gervasio al fondo, sacándose un trozo de carne de entre los dientes—. No deberías lamerle tanto el culo a esas princesas y más cuando la reina te ha echado de su cama, vaya poca vergüenza—escupió—. Deberías sacar algo de mano dura y enseñarle a esa niña a que te respete, que para algo eres su marido. A ver si te comportas ya como un hombre, que no paran de mangonearte las mujeres.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Hipo le hirviera la sangre, pero se contuvo al notar que su padre se ponía en pie.

—Hipo—dijo muy serio Estoico—. Vamos.

Y sin más Estoico se levantó de la mesa y se marchó en dirección a la salida de los comedores. Por supuesto Hipo obedeció, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina al viejo antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué miráis vosotros? —regañó Gervasio al resto de vikingos, que lo miraban en silencio con desaprobación—. Estoico siempre ha sido un blanco con su hijo. A ese niño le ha hecho falta una buena paliza toda la vida, a ver si espabila y se deja de tonterías. Debería estarnos agradecido, nunca hubiese conseguido mejor braguetazo.

—Ese niño es tu jefe Gervasio—le discutió muy seria Alea— Y se ha ganado de sobra nuestro respeto.

—¿Y qué? —dijo bravo, echándose para atrás en su silla y bebiéndose de un trago su bebida—. Para cuando tome el mando de Berk yo ya me habré muerto, si es que lo hace algún día.

—Deberías disculparte—añadió Briel—. Has ofendido también a Estoico.

—La reina es la que nos ha ofendido a todos nosotros—siguió su discurso—. Si no comparte cama con su marido creéis que cuando acabe esta guerra va a compartir su reino… —el vikingo se levantó de la mesa, molesto—. Yo solo os estoy avisando y el que avisa no es traidor.

Y con estas últimas palabras se marchó también.

Por su parte Hipo estuvo siguiendo a su padre hasta la salida del castillo, donde les pidieron permiso a los guardias para salir a 'tomar el aire', prometiendo que no se alejarían demasiado. Ambos compartieron el camino en silencio, Hipo todavía conteniendo la ira por la humillación y Estoico en un silencio imperturbable. El chico se detuvo cuando lo hizo su padre, al final del puente que unía el castillo con el reino. El aire se había levantado a causa de la inmensa devastación y había creado su propia danza negra, de cenizas y muerte, que merodeaba desde el castillo al mar.

—Hipo… —comenzó su padre, tomando aire—. Los jinetes no estarán muy lejos, pero hasta que lleguen debemos de hacer un esfuerzo entre todos y organizarnos para patrullar.

Hipo asintió, sabiendo que su padre había optado por la vía fácil: fingir que no pasaba nada. Recordó entonces las palabras de Elsa, quien le había pedido que hiciera las paces con su padre, pero en aquel momento no se vio capaz.

—De acuerdo—aceptó el chico, oteando el cielo nocturno.

—Yo y Alea volveremos a patrullar esta noche—le explicó Estoico—, se supone que Patón y Briel lo harían por la mañana, pero les han pedido ayuda para empezar las reconstrucciones.

Las palabras de Estoico pesaban como el plomo en los oídos de Hipo, quien no tenía ánimo de discutir con su padre aquella noche. De todos modos, siempre le gustó patrullar, ya que consistía prácticamente en volar y otear el horizonte.

—¿Cuento contigo para hacer el turno de mañana?

—Cuenta con ello.

—Estupendo—dijo con solidez.

Tras esto volvieron a quedarse en silencio, contemplando aquel paraje yermo.

—No le hagas caso a lo que… —intentó Estoico probar cierto acercamiento a su hijo—, a lo que ha dicho Gervasio.

—No pensaba hacerlo—contestó por inercia Hipo, intentando cerrar aquella conversación que no quería tener.

—Tú ya has cumplido tu parte—continuó sin embargo Estoico—. Me parece bien que no quieras compartir lecho con la reina por el momento.

Hipo tragó saliva. Él no había cumplido con su parte ni pensaba hacerlo, pero aquellas palabras de su padre lo invadieron de una gran tristeza por alguna extraña razón. ¿Y si realmente aquella batalla no acaba nunca? O su matrimonio no se podía romper con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué se supone que pasaría entonces? ¿Tendría que aceptar que aquella mujer era su esposa? ¿Qué tendrían que tener una vida en común? ¿Gobernar juntos? ¿Administrar reinos? ¿Compartir cama? ¿Tener hijos? Aquello fue como despertar, como si alguien le vertiera un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Su padre siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

Se había casado y no había vuelta atrás.

Hipo apartó rápidamente esta idea de su cabeza a medida que notaba cierta presión en el pecho. Ese no podía ser su destino, o al menos no el que deseaba para sí.

—Papá—lo detuvo Hipo—. ¿Necesitas algo más? Hoy ha sido un día muy largo y tengo todavía cosas que hacer.

Estoico miró a su hijo con cierta desazón.

—No, nada más—aclaró—. Solo quería ponerte al tanto de las gestiones de patrullaje. Puedes irte, descansa.

Hipo hizo amago de marcharse, pero se detuvo al ver que su padre no se movía.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó desconcertado Hipo.

—Vete tú, tranquilo—apremió—. Yo me quedaré un rato aquí. El aire en ese castillo es irrespirable.

Hipo quiso decirle algo más a su padre, pero no tuvo ánimo, así que se fue, dejándolo allí solo, plantado como una inmensa montaña frente al paisaje nocturno, contiendo unas lágrimas jamás soltaría.

.

Hipo subió las escaleras hacia su alcoba con más pesar que hasta el momento. Apenas había intercambiado palabra con su padre, pero se sentía terrible mal. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y una desagradable sensación de vacío se le había instalado en el pecho. Y lo peor es que estaba seguro que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño hasta que se le pasara. Y sinceramente, no le veía fin.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia la habitación de Elsa, quien debía de estar ya durmiendo. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle si estaba bien, ya que por las palabras con Anna intuía que ese no era el caso. Dudó durante un instante si llamar o no a su puerta, pero lo cierto es que no quería hablar con nadie, prefería estar solo.

Su habitación estaba helada, así que lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea e intentar calentarse. Se cambió también de ropa y recogió todos los libros que pudo del suelo, llevándoselos a la cama, donde pensaba leerlos. Con cuidado se quitó también la prótesis y se masajeó el muñón dolorido, que presentaba algunas rozaduras por los días anteriores llenos de ajetreo. Lo cierto es que la humedad del castillo hacía que el hueso de la pierna le diera más calambres que de costumbre y estuvo un buen rato intentando que se le pasara, agradecido de que el dolor físico lo alejara de su revoltijo de emociones.

Una vez se dejó atrapar por las sábanas de aquella cómoda cama se sintió muy estúpido por haber estado durmiendo sobre el suelo durante tantos días. Y lo peor es que un primer pensamiento fugaz le dio la razón a Gervasio sobre lo de que las mujeres lo mangoneaban. Gracias a los Dioses la cordura le volvió de inmediato, diciéndose a sí mismo que él no quería compartir cama con Elsa, la cual además había estado febril y herida las últimas noches. Si había dormido en el suelo, había sido por decisión propia.

Con la luz que consiguió obtener de una vela, Hipo comenzó su labor de investigación entre aquellos libros. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de la primera y gran dificultad: estaban escritos en el alfabeto de esas tierras.

Hipo siempre había tenido un don para el estudio y las lenguas, pero lo cierto es que, pese a dominar a la perfección aquel idioma de comerciantes que tanto se parecía al suyo, leerlo era ya otra historia, ya que usaban otro alfabeto. Por esta razón se pasó las primeras horas de la noche haciéndose una tabla comparativa gracias a un libro que estaba en latín, intentando descifrar y encontrar las equivalencias con la escritura en su lengua. En un principio pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero tras horas de comparativos consiguió establecer un código de traducción que más o menos consiguió entender, completado por supuesto por el contexto. No obstante, al cabo de un rato estaba agotado, así que se limitó a leer y buscar pistas en el único libro que había en latín, el cuál sí sabía leer. Sin embargo, aquel libro no le dijo mucho, ya que básicamente anotaba las relaciones comerciales de Arendelle con el continente y lo cierto es que no eran nada reveladoras. Le hizo gracia leer en un punto que Arendelle había roto sus relaciones comerciales con los 'diablos del norte' cuando el abuelo de Elsa tomó el trono, debido a sus 'pecaminosas y paganas' costumbres. De hecho, Hipo apenas encontró nada sobre los vikingos en ese libro, como si ellos no habitaran realmente el Midgard y fueran solo una fantasía para asustar a los niños.

Al cerrar el libro, agotado y soñoliento, una fina hoja de papel cayó sobre la cama. Hipo la reconoció al instante y todas aquellas sensaciones de las que había estado huyendo regresaron de golpe, palmeándole la cara.

Era la nota de Astrid, la cual pensó que había perdido hace días. Agradeció volver a tenerla en su poder, pero al instante se dio cuenta por qué la había encontrado en ese libro: Elsa se la había dejado ahí. Una vaga sensación de vergüenza le cubrió las mejillas, como si al leer aquella nota Elsa hubiese entrado en su intimidad, no sólo porque Astrid le había escrito que lo quería, sino porque además le había hecho un dibujo muy tonto, algo que la vikinga no iría enseñando por ahí con orgullo, sino que era más un secreto cariñoso entre ambos.

Hipo no entendió muy bien por qué sintió aquella vulnerabilidad, pero no pudo evitar volver a tener la terrible sensación de haber despertado en una realidad de la que no podía escapar. De nuevo volvió a sentir la enorme soledad que le había golpeado aquella mañana y aunque sentía que se echaría a llorar como un niño en cualquier momento, no consiguió derramar ni una lágrima, por mucho que lo intentó, como si fuera la única opción que tuviera para desahogarse y hasta ésta se la hubiesen arrebatado.

Lo que Hipo no sabía es que aquella noche todas las lágrimas se hallarían en la habitación de al lado, dónde Elsa lloraba bajito, ocultando su llanto echa un ovillo sobre la cama, abrazándose a su cuerpo mientras respiraba acongojada. No podía apartar de su cabeza la responsabilidad de las muertes de aquellas pobres personas fuera de la cúpula, al igual que tampoco podía borrar de su mente la mirada de odio y rencor de la única persona por la que alguna vez llegó a sentir algo. La única persona que había compartido su secreto sin juzgarla, que había aceptado su condición y que la había amado hasta que ella le rompió el corazón.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hipo apenas había dormido unas escasas horas cuando el sol comenzó a entrar por su ventana. No tuvo gran problema en salir de la cama, ya que llevaba un buen rato despierto, dando vueltas de un lado a otro buscando el descanso que no encontraba. Sin mucha dilación se aseó, vistió y bajó a las cocinas, como el día anterior, dispuesto a comer algo rápido antes de relevar a su padre y Alea en la guardia aérea.

Al llegar allí se sorprendió de encontrar a casi el doble de mujeres en la cocina, todas ellas con cara de preocupación mientras murmuraban bajito y calentaban agua.

—Buenos días—saludó Hipo como el día anterior.

Todas enmudecieron al verle llegar, mirándole con cierto recelo.

—Buenos días su alteza—dijo la más anciana, torciendo el gesto—. Disculpe el ajetreo, si lo desea, mañana pueden subirle el desayuno a su habitación las doncellas.

—Ah no, no se preocupe—dijo llanamente Hipo—. Solo pasaba a coger algo rápido y me marcho, no hace falta tanta molestia.

No obstante, por sus rostros a Hipo le dio la impresión de que aquellas mujeres le estaban ocultando algo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Hipo, demandante—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Las chicas más jóvenes miraron asustadas a la jefa de cocinas, cuya experiencia hacía que no le temblara el pulso ante las inclemencias de los soberanos.

—Son los nuevos enfermos—le explicó—. Han empeorado esta noche, majestad.

Hipo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la palabra 'nuevos', intentando pensar que tal vez no lo había entendido bien.

—¿Nuevos? —repitió, para salir de dudas.

Las jóvenes siguieron con aquella expresión de terror al mirar de soslayo al vikingo mientras la anciana no sabía muy bien qué responderle, pensando que él estaba al tanto.

—Los supervivientes que encontraron ayer, mi señor—aclaró la anciana—. Sus heridas han empeorado esta noche.

—¿Encontraron supervivientes ayer? —siguió preguntando incrédulo, sin entender por qué nadie le había dado constancia de un hecho así.

—Así es, majestad—confirmó—. Me temo que el chico murió esta mañana y una de las jóvenes está muy grave.

Hipo estaba procesando aquella información indignado, sin entender cómo Elsa se había encerrado en su habitación el día anterior sin contarle algo así o cómo ninguno de los soldados o de los propios vikingos le había dicho nada. ¿Lo sabría también su padre?

—¿Dónde están? —inquirió.

—En un cuartito al fondo de la gran sala donde están el resto de enfermos—le explicó la mujer—. Si lo desea lo pueden acompañar alguna de las doncellas.

Hipo notó de inmediato que aquellas jóvenes se tensaron al oír esas palabras, por lo que no tardó en denegar la oferta, casi más incómodo que ellas.

—Creo que sé llegar, no será necesario—expresó—. Muchas gracias.

Y sin más dilación se encaminó al lugar indicado, sin comprender muy bien qué estaba pasando y por qué él no tenía constancia de algo como aquello. ¿Supervivientes? Seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, como si aquella posibilidad fuese imposible.

No tardó en llegar al salón habilitado como enfermería provisional, buscando con la mirada el acceso al cuartillo que le habían dicho.

—Majestad—escuchó entonces una voz familiar.

—Hola Rose, buenos días—saludó el vikingo al ver a la chica.

La joven le saludó con una sonrisa tímida, pese al cansancio de el sueño en entrevela. Llevaba el delantal manchado de sangre seca, como la vez anterior, solo que esta vez se la veía mucho más demacrada que días atrás, cuando la conoció.

—¿Qué le trae a su majestad por aquí?

El vikingo sabía que la joven solo estaba siendo cortés, pero sentía que cada vez que escuchaba la palabra 'majestad' le sangraba por el oído.

—Por favor, tutéame —se apresuró en responder—. ¿Dónde están los nuevos enfermos?

—Están al fondo, se… Hipo—se corrigió—. Les está confesando el padre Gerard.

Hipo tardó un segundo en procesar aquella información, hasta que comprendió a qué se refería.

—Con 'padre' quieres decir 'sacerdote', ¿correcto? —se cercioró.

La chica asintió.

—¿Y puedo pasar? —preguntó cauto, sin entender muy bien sus rituales.

Hipo nunca había comprendido bien las creencias de los cristianos, pero algo le decía que, si había una entidad religiosa junto a los enfermos graves, aquello no era una buena señal.

—Usted es el rey… —dijo temerosa Rose, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Y…? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Que nadie tiene autoridad sobre usted, majestad—aclaró y se corrigió—: Hipo.

El vikingo todavía no se hacía a la idea de que, casándose con Elsa, pese a que en su visión de los hechos solo se hubiera condenado a una vida de infelicidad, también se había convertido, sin embargo, en el rey y señor de aquellas tierras extranjeras, dónde la gente lo trataba con un fervor que lo incomoda muchísimo. Ni siquiera su tribu adoraba así a su padre.

—De acuerdo… —aceptó—. Pues voy a pasar.

Rose asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo acompañara. Hipo la siguió de cerca, alzando la vista para comprobar que mucho de los enfermos a los que había cosido días atrás ya habían salido de aquel lugar y otros mucho se veían con mejor aspecto. Una niña junto a su madre lo reconoció a lo lejos y lo saludó. Hipo recordaba haber retirado unas costuras del brazo de aquella mujer y cómo su hija se había pasado horas hablándole de su gata Gris, que al parecer había desaparecido en el incendio. Hipo le devolvió el saludo a la par que la madre regaña a su hija por su descaro.

—Es aquí—le informó Rose cuando se pararon frente a una puerta—. Esta mañana hemos retirado el cuerpo del chico—le explicó la situación—. La chica llegó algo mejor, pero ha empeorado mucho esta noche, está delirando en fiebres y tiene una pierna infectada. No creo que le queden muchas horas.

—¿Había más supervivientes? —preguntó Hipo.

—Joseph el carpintero y la panadera y su hija—especificó—. Ellos por suerte están bien.

Hipo asintió y se dispuso a entrar.

—También había otra mujer… —dijo casi entre susurros—. Es la que ha estado cuidando de los enfermos, pero ha salido al entrar el padre. Volverá en un rato.

La distancia cultural y los problemas lingüísticos habían hecho que el vikingo desarrollara una extraña habilidad para detectar cuándo aquellas gentes se reprimían información o buscaban la forma de contarle algo que no debían, así que inquirió a Rose para que siguiera hablando.

—Es una mujer que vive en pecado…

Hipo frunció el gesto sin comprender.

—Es… —intentó buscar otra palabra la chica—es… prostituta —susurró para que nadie la oyera.

—¿Y dónde puedo encontrarla para hablar con ella? —preguntó el chico.

—Yo la aviso que os busque—dijo con cierto rubor.

Hipo agradeció a la chica que le hubiese echado una mano y se despidió de ella al entrar en la habitación. El olor a vinagre y podredumbre era intenso en aquel lugar, pequeño y oscuro, que en otro tiempo debía haber sido un cuartillo para cosas del servicio o una despensa.

—Majestad—dijo de repente el coronel Roston al verle entrar, sorprendido de su presencia.

Hipo reconoció inmediatamente al sacerdote, ya que era el mismo que había oficiado su boda. El hombre lo saludó con la vehemencia de los que son prudentes en la fe pero que mantienen una superioridad moral frente al 'paganismo'. Hipo fue directo al grano.

—¿Por qué nadie me ha informado de que habían encontrado supervivientes? —le demandó al coronel.

—Pensé que lo habría hecho su esposa—dijo con seriedad el hombre.

Hipo vio su mirada más cansada y apaciguada que nunca, así que pesé a sentirse molesto, decidió que no debía pagarlo con aquel pobre hombre. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que Elsa tenía la responsabilidad de habérselo contado.

—¿Qué tiene? —dijo más dócil, refiriéndose a la chica.

Solo con verla pálida y febril hundida sobre aquel camastro improvisado, era posible saber que su estado no era el mejor y que haría falta un milagro para que se salvara. La chica no debía ser mayor que él por su aspecto, pero su pequeñez debido a la enfermedad la hacía lucir más joven, pálida y verdosa, como una sirena.

—El señor ha decido recogerla en su santo seno—explicó el sacerdote—, para que no sufra más los pecados de la carne.

Hipo la miró con curiosidad, inspeccionando sus heridas. Sin dudas eran quemaduras por fuego de dragón, pero nadie se moría de eso a menos que no se trataran a tiempo o se infectaran y ese no parecía ser el caso, ya que en sus brazos las marcas que habían estaban tratadas y prácticamente cicatrizadas. Alguien debía haber estado cuidándola ahí fuera.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó refiriéndose a si podía inspeccionar a la chica.

El coronel compartió una mirada de desaprobación con el cura, pero ambos enmudecieron, sabiendo que Hipo tenía cierta autoridad sobre ellos, aunque todavía no fuera consciente de ella.

El vikingo levantó las sábanas que cubrían a la chica, descubriéndola semi desnuda, y hallando dónde estaba el problema. La chica tenía una pierna inmovilizada con trozos de ramas y unas telas anudadas que dejaban asomar el final de un pie ennegrecido y moribundo.

—Tiene la pierna infectada— diagnosticó rápidamente, ya que no era la primera vez que veía algo así—. Quizás estamos a tiempo de salvarla.

El sacerdote abrió los ojos de par en par, buscando desesperado la mirada del coronel.

—Es demasiado tarde—se limitó a decir el coronel.

—Puede que la infección no le haya llegado a la sangre—se apresuró en defender Hipo.

—Majestad, perdóneme a que oponga mi autoridad frente a usted, pero salvo en algunos soldados, en nuestras tierras no se realizan estas prácticas.

—¡Y menos en sus últimas horas! —vociferó el sacerdote alarmado.

—Podríamos salvarle la vida.

—O matarla.

—No podemos luchar contra los designios del señor—reafirmó el sacerdote.

Hipo le hizo una seña al coronel para salir fuera, ya que le parecía más razonable que el cura.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos hombres salieron fuera, agradeciendo poder respirar algo de aire.

—Coronel—comenzó Hipo, recordando que ese era su cargo—, esa chica no tiene por qué morir hoy.

—¿Y qué propone? —preguntó enfadado—. ¿Qué la dejemos tullida?

Aquel comentario hizo hervir la sangre del chico.

—Sabe que está hablando con un tullido, ¿verdad? —ironizó con mala leche.

—No podemos hacerle eso a esa mujer—intentó zanjar la conversación.

—¿Y cree que dejarla morir es mejor opción? —dijo indignado el vikingo.

Aquel gesto superficial estaba sacando lo peor de él. ¿En serio estaban dispuestos a dejar morir a aquella pobre chica simplemente por no marcarla como 'tullida'? Hipo entendía que no estaba en su tierra y lo que para los vikingos era un signo de honor y valentía allí estaba visto como un menosprecio y una carga. No obstante, seguía pensando que la vida humana era mucho más valiosa que las apariencias y estaba seguro que el Dios de aquellas gentes estaría de acuerdo con ello.

—Si hay una opción de salvarla—dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas—. Deberíamos escucharla.

Ambos hombres se giraron para ver a una mujer de ojos negros como la noche y la piel pálida, mucho más alta que la media y con un gesto que denotaba un gran temperamento. Llevaba un vestido holgado color crema pálido que por su tamaño era fácil entender que no le pertenecía.

—¿Y bien? —les demandó, sacándolos de su mudez.

—Usted no tiene autoridad para hablarle así al… —se quejó autoritario el coronel.

—Creemos que hay una forma de salvarla—lo cortó Hipo antes de que dijera la palabra rey—. Quizás estamos a tiempo, pero habría que amputarle la pierna antes de que se extienda la infección.

Aquella noticia cambió el semblante desafiante de la mujer por uno más dócil y triste.

—¿Eso podría salvarla? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—No lo sé—aclaró Hipo, quien tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas—. Pero es la única opción de hacer algo por ella.

La chica tragó saliva, procesando aquello mientras miraba rápidamente al vikingo, observando que él mismo era un tullido.

—Si eso la puede salvar, ¿a qué estamos esperando entonces? —preguntó algo esperanzada.

Fue entonces cuando el coronel desechó el papel pasivo en aquella conversación y tomó las riendas de lo que se estaba maquinando.

—No vamos a hacer de esa pobre chica una tullida—aseguró tajante—. Y usted sabe que no puede hablarnos así—le dijo cortante a la mujer—. Y sintiéndolo mucho, señor—se refirió a Hipo—, me temo que no puedo acatar una orden así a menos que provenga de la mismísima reina en persona. Hasta entonces, seguiremos velando por los designios de Dios.

Hipo iba a decir algo cuando el coronel le hizo un desaire en sus narices y volvió a entrar en la habitación. El vikingo maldijo en su lengua, esperando que al menos Elsa fuera más coherente.

—¿Podéis salvarla? —se acercó entonces la mujer.

Hipo la miró de cerca y tuvo que reconocer que le parecía una mujer muy imponente, con altos pómulos, piel pálida y tersa y labios carnosos. Por su aspecto y su trato, no le pareció que perteneciera a aquellas tierras.

—No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo me temo lo peor…

—Ella es como una hermana para mí—dijo entonces, con el rostro desencajado de preocupación—. Haré lo que sea si eso puede salvarla.

Hipo sintió pena por aquella mujer, imaginándose que debía ser la prostituta de la que le había hablado Rose, la cual había estado cuidando de los supervivientes. A simple vista le pareció una persona completamente normal, con la salvedad de que sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación y temor. La chica que acababa de ver estaba realmente mal y aunque consiguieran amputarle la pierna y erradicar la infección tampoco podía asegurarle que sobreviviera a la cirugía. Él mismo había estado a punto a de morir desangrado en la suya.

—Hablaré con la reina—le dijo Hipo—. Creo que ella tiene más sentido común.

De repente el rostro de la chica cambió de expresión.

—La reina no os escuchará—dijo muy seria—. Disculpad mi osadía, pero no creo que os reciba, buen hombre.

Hipo bufó con ironía.

—Bueno, se supone que soy su marido… —aclaró el vikingo—, espero que lo haga.

Aquellas palabras desencajaron el gesto de la chica, quien sin poder evitarlo escrutó a Hipo de arriba abajo, observando sus extrañas ropas, su pelo trenzado y su prótesis. No podía ser de la nobleza sureña o al menos lo aparentaba. Le parecía imposible que aquel joven pudiera ser una especie de duque o príncipe y mucho menos el marido de Elsa, quien siempre había sido de gustos refinados y modales férreos. Había oído hablar a su llegada de que había vikingos en el castillo, ya que se habían sumado a la guerra. No obstante, aquel chico tampoco le parecía un vikingo.

—Por cierto, soy Hipo—dijo alargando su mano, a modo de saludo.

La mujer se quedó unos instantes meditando si era adecuado o no aceptar su mano, ya que se suponía que era el rey. No obstante, el chico se mostró tan cercano que aceptó.

—Yo soy Lena, mucho gusto su majestad—dijo haciendo una leve reverencia protocolaria.

—Por favor, tutéame—pidió el chico—. Mira, no puedo prometerte nada, pero hablaré con Elsa y veremos si se puede hacer algo. No pienso dejar que se muera si tiene alguna opción.

—Muchas gracias, espero que os escuche.

—Elsa es una buena persona, estoy seguro que lo hará.

Hipo no se demoró más y se marchó de allí en busca de Elsa, dejando a Lena en aquel pasillo, esperando a que el cura y el coronel terminaran de darle el último sacramento y salieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No quería dejarla sola en sus últimos momentos, necesitaba despedirse.

Lo peor es que egoístamente ella tampoco quería estar sola en aquel castillo. La gente a su alrededor la miraban con ojos juiciosos y lenguas viperinas, despellejándola a sus espaldas y escupiendo a sus pies cuando la veían pasar. Ella no tenía culpa de que la mayoría de los maridos de aquellas mujeres fueran infieles, ni tenía culpa de su maldita suerte. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de aquellas tierras y marcharse a un lugar donde nadie la conociera, para empezar de cero.

.

El vikingo tardó más de lo que pensó en cruzar todo aquel castillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Elsa, ya que la gente parecía alterada y perturbada por la idea de que afuera de la cúpula hubiese supervivientes. Ahora todos convivían con el malestar general de pensar que abandonaron a sus seres queridos, dejándolos morir al otro lado de la cúpula, esperando una ayuda que llegó muy tarde. Sin duda lo más fácil era culpar a la reina y a su decisión de no abrir la cúpula hasta aquel momento; no obstante, a Hipo le pareció muy egoísta que la cargaran con aquella responsabilidad, ya que todos habían vivido bajo el mismo temor que ella.

—¿Elsa? —llamó el vikingo a su puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Probó a llamar otra vez, pensando que tal vez ya se había levantado.

—¿Elsa? Soy Hipo.

Pero el resultado fue el mismo. Dudó sin entrar o no, pero ya que no tenía nada que perder se aventuró a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa Elsa estaba recostada encima de la cama, tapada solamente por un mantón pequeño granate, hecha un ovillo.

—¿Elsa estás bien? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

La chica pareció reaccionar al escuchar su voz, irguiéndose levemente.

—Estoy bien—fue lo único que articuló—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Hipo se acercó poco a poco hacia la cama, sin saber si quedarse allí o acercarse a la chica, quien se había sentado sobre el camastro de espaldas a él, con la trenza torcida y el camisón mal colocado.

—Necesito hablar contigo—intentó ser claro, dándose cuenta que todo su enfado hacia ella había desaparecido al ver que Elsa efectivamente no se encontraba bien.

—Te escucho—respondió bajito, girándose levemente hacia él.

—Verás…

Hipo no sabía por qué, pero de repente no sabía cómo hablarle a Elsa, como si todas las barreras que habían roto los días anteriores hubiesen vuelto a crecer entre ellos.

—Hay… He estado… Me han contado esta mañana las cocineras sobre los supervivientes que encontrasteis ayer—fue al grano.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado así—respondió por inercia—. Debería habértelo hecho saber ayer.

—No pasa nada—aceptó aquella especie de disculpa por su parte—. El caso es que he estado viendo a una de las enfermas esta mañana y sinceramente, si no hacemos algo no creo que sobreviva.

Elsa pareció salir a medias de su trance.

—¿Hacer el qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Hipo no soportaba más andarse con rodeos, así que se acercó a Elsa y se colocó enfrente de ella.

—Elsa, esta mañana ha muerto uno de los chicos que trajisteis ayer—le explicó—. Y la chica joven tiene una pierna completamente infectada, sino se la amputamos morirá también.

Elsa, pese a tener al chico frente a ella no pudo cambiar su mirada abstraída. Sólo había que mirarla a los ojos para saber que se había pasado toda la noche llorando.

—No puedes hacerle eso Hipo—expresó—Lo único que vas a hacer es matarla.

El vikingo no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Elsa, esa chica va morir igualmente si no hacemos nada.

—Lo siento Hipo, pero ya es tarde, además…

—Elsa—la interrumpió, algo enfadado—, no sabemos si todavía es tarde, no tenemos nada que perder.

—Hipo no puedes asegurar que sobreviva a una amputación.

—No va sobrevivir de todos modos si nos quedamos de brazos cruzados—aquello fue como una estocada para la reina, quien tomó aquello como algo personal.

Elsa pareció al fin despertar de aquella extraña ensoñación, poniéndose de pie frente al vikingo y soltando de alguna forma todo lo que había estado reprimiendo.

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos? ¿qué… qué derecho tenemos nosotros? —le inquirió al chico—, ¿crees que ella va a querer esa vida? Despertarse y descubrir que es una tullida— la culpabilidad la estaba matando—. Nadie querrá desposarla en ese estado y será una carga para su familia, si es que la tiene, porque si no su destino será mil veces peor. No tenemos ningún derecho a decidir eso por ella, Hipo. No voy destrozarle la vida a esa pobre chiquilla ni la voy a hacer sufrir en agonía en sus últimas horas viéndola cómo se desangra en un camastro sucio. Por desgracia es demasiado tarde. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde.

Elsa esperó paciente a que Hipo le reprochara algo, pero éste se quedó callado, a su lado. La chica tragó saliva, calmándose un poco y comprendiendo que quizás se había pasado en las formas. Ni ella misma se había reconocido en sus palabras.

—Hipo… —dijo al ver que el chico se marchaba—. Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Elsa persiguió a Hipo hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—Me voy—dijo tajante—. Ya no tengo nada más hablar.

—Hipo, espera—repitió Elsa, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por sus palabras.

Sin duda el chico las había tomado como algo personal y no le culpaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Elsa no quería que pensara eso. Ella no pensaba eso. Jamás lo pensaría. Simplemente no quería destrozar más vidas y sabía lo dura que podía ser la vida de esa chica si obraban de aquella manera. Hipo al fin y al cabo era un vikingo, un hombre y alguien con un nombre detrás. No podía comparar su situación con la de una chica joven que además Elsa sabía que trabajaba en el prostíbulo. Sin duda la vida sería terriblemente cruel con ella y no estaba dispuesta a condenarla. Además, Elsa sabía que la infección ya estaba en todo su cuerpo, pero sinceramente ya no sabía cómo decírselo a Hipo.

—Hipo por favor… déjame que me explique.

—Elsa —la nombró parando en seco, muy serio—. Creo que ya me has dejado muy clara tu postura y tu opinión sobre los tullidos, así que creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar.

—Hipo, te prometo que no quería decir eso, no me has entendido.

—Te he entendido perfectamente Elsa—aseguró el chico—. Y tranquila, que esa chica morirá tranquila en su cama. Al menos deberíais dejar que la acompañara su amiga antes de que abandone el Midgard, el sacerdote no la deja pasar por ser prostituta.

—¿Has conocido a Lena? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

—Sí… —respondió con extrañeza Hipo, ya que le pareció raro que Elsa pudiera conocer a la chica—. Y ya me advirtió de tu respuesta.

Aquello último le partió el corazón a Elsa, perdiendo durante un segundo el aire mientras veía marcharse a Hipo por el pasillo.

.

Desde ese momento Hipo y Elsa no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en días.

Aquella mañana Elsa se encerró en su habitación durante todo el día e Hipo tuvo que soportar otra pelea con su padre, ya que debido a todo el ajetreo se había olvidado de su turno de vigilancia, lloviéndole distintos reproches sobre su falta de madurez y la necesidad apremiante de que comenzara a tomarse sus responsabilidades en serio.

A la tarde Hipo volvió a su labor de forjador junto con Anna y Kristoff, quienes trajeron consigo a varios herreros del reino para ayudar. Esa noche Hipo tuvo que cubrir el turno de vigilancia de su padre, así que se pasó toda la noche volando, agradeciendo el aire frío para aclararse las ideas. No podía entender cómo las cosas podían haberse torcido tanto con la reina y de nuevo le vino la idea a la cabeza de que estaba ligado a esa mujer de por vida, sintiendo irremediablemente una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Cuando aterrizó con Desdentao en el castillo apenas había amanecido. Las propias cocineras le dieron la mala noticia nada más llegar. La chica desgraciadamente había muerto aquella noche. Al menos le sorprendió escuchar entre sus quejas que habían dejado entrar a Lena en la habitación, incluso cuando el sacerdote anunció que estaba ya en las puertas del cielo.

El vikingo se fue derrotado a la cama, sin poder quitarse la idea de que podían haber hecho algo. Lo peor es que tampoco podía culpar a Elsa, él ya sufría en sus propias carnes lo que conllevaba ser un tullido, pero durante la noche les había dado muchas vueltas a las palabras de la reina y lo cierto es que no podía comparar su situación con la de la chica. No para de repetirse en su cabeza las palabras de Elsa: 'tú tienes un nombre', preguntándose qué hubiese pasado si él no fuera el hijo del Estoico o no tuviese a su dragón, si simplemente fuera ese niño que una vez fue.

Elsa por su parte se había pasado todo el día y toda la noche encerrada, pensando en la pobre chica, en todos los supervivientes perdidos, en Lena y en Hipo. Lloró como hacía años que no lloraba, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando se levantó de la cama y decidió que no se iba a quedar allí parada para no hacer nada. Las doncellas le informaron de la muerte de la chica y de que, tal y como, ordenó habían dejado a Lena acompañarla hasta sus últimas horas.

Se lo debía. Por todo el daño que le había hecho en el pasado.

Aquel día Elsa salió con sus soldados y los vikingos a reconstruir Arendelle, comenzando por limpiar todos los escombros. También cortaron y lijaron madera, preparando los nuevos cimientos de Arendelle. Elsa ayudó en todo lo que pudo con sus poderes, ayudando a crear estructuras estables y reparando todo aquello que estaba en su mano. A ratos notaba cómo le faltaba el aire y tenía que doblarse levemente, haciéndose recordar que todavía no estaba del todo recuperada. No obstante, no se permitió flaquear ante su pueblo, quien trabaja de manera altiva y colectiva por recuperar lo que un día tuvieron. Elsa volvió a recubrir su piel con tela, para evitar que la vieran herida, ya que pensaba que era la mejor forma de motivar a la gente. Si pensaban que ella estaba ya al cien por cien recuperada, todos se sentirían más seguros.

No se cruzó con Hipo hasta tres días después, donde coincidieron durante un leve instante en el gran comedor, ya que el chico estaba sentado con Anna y Kristoff. No obstante, al verla se excusó de que tenía que hablar con Bocón y se marchó. Sólo Anna pareció darse cuenta de que se estaban evitando, pero no dijo nada porque su hermana ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo.

Fue esa misma noche cuando Elsa decidió que la situación no podía seguir así con el vikingo. Al fin y al cabo, estaban casados y se suponían que ambos eran el nexo entre sus tribus. No podían estar sin hablarse. Por esta razón se plantó en la puerta de su habitación, dispuesta a disculparse. No obstante, instantes antes de llamar un guardia subió apresurado por las escaleras.

—Mi reina—dijo jadeante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Acaban de avistar dragones, mi señora.

Aquella idea la estremeció, temiéndose lo peor. No hizo falta llamar a la puerta de Hipo para que el chico saliera.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo al ver a la reina y al guardia en el pasillo.

—Se han avistado dragones, mi señor.

Hipo lanzó una mirada de preocupación a Elsa, quien respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron al jardín, donde ya se concentraba un gran número de gente.

—¿Es Drago? —preguntó Elsa alzando con temor la mirada al cielo y esforzándose por escrutar algo en mitad de la noche.

Hipo sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—No, no es Drago—la sacó de dudas—. Son los jinetes.

.

.

* * *

**No me matéis hahaha. Nos leemos la próxima semana! **

**REVIEWS**

**ZAIKO23: ¡Qué ilusión leerte siempre! El seguidor más fiel de esta historia hasta el momento, mil gracias por tu apoyo. Me alegras cada vez que subo capi ^^ Como ves, tus deseos se han cumplido jajaja Me temo que Astrid ya ha llegado, a ver si arde o no Arendelle. ¡Cuidate mucho! Un abrazo enorme. **

**Lily: Mil gracias por la review! Los diálogos es una de las cosas que más preocupa siempre y en la que invierto mucho tiempo, así que me alegra que te gusten. Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo las dos escenas que comentas, me parece muy reales de acorde a los personajes y muy tiernas, como un pequeño paréntesis entre tanta cosa mala. ¡Un beso! Cuidate mucho. **

**Antonio405: ¡continuaste! Qué alegría jajaja Espero que la historia esté haciendo honor a la sinopsis y te esté gustando. Como ves, acaba prácticamente de arrancar la trama y sí, habrá drama y salseo, pero nunca del malo (aquí todo con love), pero me temo que los personajes sufrirán un poquito al principio. Ahí no puedo hacer nada. En cuanto a Drago, el siguiente capi te dará pistas de si trabaja solo o hay algo más detrás. Lo que sí te aseguro es que le dará más de un dolor de cabeza a los protas. Muchas gracias también por los ánimo. Sin duda yo escribo porque me gusta y me divierto, pero es cierto que a veces las reviews te alegran el día, ya que es la única forma de saber si a la gente le está gustando o no tu trabajo y es bonito ese feedback. Supongo que tienes razón, ya vendrán ^^ Mil gracias por los ánimos. ¡Cuidate mucho! **


	10. LOS JINETES

**Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? **

**¡Qué alegría ver que os gustó el capi anterior! Estaba algo insegura, porque hasta el momento las cosas siempre habían estado más o menos bien y sabía que de alguna forma dejaba caer una bomba con lo que ocurría en el capi anterior jajaja. Ya iréis viendo cómo evoluciona la cosa, porque esto no ha hecho más que empezar. **

**Hoy traigo un capi algo agridulce que me ha costado escribir más de lo que imaginaba, ya que he terminado por suprimir muchos diálogos y hasta una escena, que creo que recolocaré en el siguiente. Como siempre digo, mil gracias por las reviews, ya que me animan un montón a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a tantear también un poco el terreno, ya que yo suelo escribir con ritmos lentos dentro de los capis y a veces es cierto que las reviews me ayudan a continuar el rumbo y elegir sobre qué tramas poner más o menos énfasis; aunque si os sois sincera me enamoro facilmente de las tramas y personajes secundarios. **

**Sin más, ¡aquí os dejo el capi! Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo ^^**

**Mucha salud y mucho ánimo para estos días. **

* * *

**LOS JINETES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En apenas unos segundos el pánico había vuelto al castillo.

La gente gritaba y se tropezaba entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o a dónde ir. Los soldados intentaban controlar aquella histeria colectiva pidiendo a la gente que mantuviera la calma mientras éstos los movían de sus puestos a empujones y con violencia. Muchos habían decidido que la mejor opción era salir del castillo y huir al bosque antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ocurriera otra carnicería; mientras que otros optaron por encerrarse en las habitaciones, rezando de rodillas por que aquellas bestias no les encontraran y les devoraran el alma.

Hipo y Elsa habían tenido que abrirse paso a la fuerza entre ellos para llegar a la parte central del jardín desde dónde se podía divisar el cielo. Cuando el vikingo confirmó que se trataban de los jinetes, Elsa dibujó una expresión de alivio su el rostro, mientras hacía acallar sus poderes, que habían comenzado a emerger de sus manos por voluntad propia, alertas. Sin embargo, pese a la buena noticia, Hipo no cambió su semblante de preocupación.

—Algo no está bien… —dijo para sí mismo, sin poder apartar la mirada del cielo, donde los dragones volaban ligeramente en círculos, preparándose para descender.

Elsa lo miró inquieta, sin poder entender a qué se refería. Llevaba sin hablarse con él días y pese a que ahora las palabras se le atropellaran en la mente, no sabía qué decirle. Quizás solamente quería hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo para enfrentarse a eso que llevaba días presagiando el vikingo, pero tampoco se vio con fuerzas para mostrarle cualquier gesto de ternura o apoyo, como alzar simplemente su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Tal vez temía que sus poderes no le respondieran como deseaba, ya que todavía se estaba esforzando por no temblar ante la fugaz idea de que Drago hubiera regresado. O quizás simplemente no sabía romper la barrera que ahora había entre ambos.

—Hipo… —intentó articular cuando el vikingo echó a correr al centro del patio.

Elsa quiso seguirle, pero se contuvo mientras observaba a aquellas enormes bestias descender de los cielos y aterrizar sobre la hierba húmeda.

El mundo se había detenido para Hipo en aquel momento. Sólo podía pensar que algo malo había ocurrido, ya que los jinetes no deberían haber llegado tan pronto y menos en mitad de la noche. Por un segundo se maldijo por no escuchar sus instintos, que ya presagiaban que algo no estaba bien. Corrió hasta el lugar donde los dragones aterrizaban, lanzándose sin pensarlo en dirección a Tormenta, donde en la oscuridad ya se dibujaba el rostro de Astrid, quien bajó de un salto de su dragón y corrió también hacia él.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Astrid prácticamente lanzándose a sus brazos y estrujando al vikingo con todas sus fuerzas, como por si hacer desaparecer el aire entre sus cuerpos nada pudiera volver a separarlos—¡Por Odín!, menos mal que estás bien.

Hipo no respondió de inmediato, limitándose a estrecharla con firmeza contra su cuerpo mientras escondía la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, enredando su nariz en su pelo dorado de heno.

Dioses, cómo la había echado de menos.

El simple contacto con su cuerpo o el aroma de su piel, esa mezcla inconfundible de metal, tierra y flores. O la simple y maravillosa calidez de su voz brava y risueña. Era increíble cómo aquella mujer podía tener ese efecto en él, esa sensación de bienestar, de que nada malo podía pasar al tenerla a su lado.

Astrid, al ver la reacción de Hipo, le correspondió con ternura. Ella también lo había echado de menos y le había preocupado que algo no hubiese salido bien en las negociaciones con Arendelle o que todo hubiese sido una trampa. Notarlo sano y salvo junto a ella puso fin a esa terrible sensación de congoja que la había acompañado todo el viaje. La joven sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder, pero se concedió el placer de disfrutar de sus brazos, de tenerlo de nuevo junto a ella. Con la naturalidad de años de caricias, pasó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda del vikingo, recreándose en ella. Hipo olía igual que siempre, a ceniza y hogar; pensó ella mientras le daba un beso corto detrás de la oreja.

No obstante, Hipo no tardó en volver a la realidad, despegándose levemente de Astrid para escrutar su rostro, espantado.

—Por todos los Dioses Astrid, ¿qué te ha pasado? —dijo sujetándola con dulzura por la mejilla para examinarla mejor, buscando algo de luz en la noche.

—No es nada Hipo—se limitó a decir—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Pero lo cierto es que el aspecto de Astrid apuntaba que no todo estaba bien. La chica tenía el labio partido y tabique de la nariz ligeramente morado e hinchado, unido desde su labio por una fina costra de sangre seca. No obstante, lo que realmente alarmó al vikingo fue ver las marcas oscuras que tenía en el cuello, como si alguien hubiese intentado estrangularla.

—Dioses Astrid—no pudo evitar expresar con preocupación, palmeándole el cuello con cuidado—. No estás bien, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

—Tramperos—se limitó a decir ella, quitándole importancia—. Pero tranquilo, tendrías que haber visto cómo han quedado ellos…

Hipo ni siquiera prestó atención a eso último y sin pensarlo volvió a abrazarla, sin ser consciente de que no estaban solos y que media Arendelle ya había salido a ver la escena al patio.

—Vaya, a mí no me abrazas de esa manera—dijo Brusca, interrumpiendo el abrazo de ambos.

Hipo le sonrió, agradecido de verla también sana y salva y dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

—Eh, eh… —se quejó—, los abrazos para tu novia—se separó ésta, que siempre había sido algo escrupulosa para esas cosas.

—Dioses Brusca—dijo Hipo al ver que la chica tenía una de las trenzas de su pelo completamente calcinada—. ¿Estás bien?

Brusca tenía también algunos cuantos arañazos en los brazos y la barbilla, pero parecía estar de una pieza.

—Quitando que un hijo de puta me ha calcinado la mitad del pelo y que tengo un dolor de ovarios insoportable, todo bien—respondió con su mala leche habitual—. Tú estás más flacucho.

Hipo miró a la chica y está le devolvió la mirada cómplice.

—Yo también te he echado de menos—le respondió Hipo, conociendo que aquella era la forma que tenía Brusca de preocuparse por los demás.

—¡Hipo! —dijo otra voz familiar.

El vikingo se vio de repente abrazado por Patapez, quien lo estrujaba con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar. Cuando al fin lo soltó se alegró de ver que al menos él parecía intacto, aunque la barba le había crecido y tenía un aspecto mucho más desaliñado que de costumbre.

—¿Hola? Los reencuentros son preciosos, pero ¿es que nadie piensa echarnos una mano? —la voz de Mocoso hizo que todos se fijaran en él y en su pesadilla monstruosa de la que estaba intentando bajar a Brusco, quien parecía herido.

Aquello hizo que Hipo volviera a la realidad y que reservara aquella felicidad momentánea de tener a su familia cerca de nuevo para más tarde. Junto al resto se acercaron a ayudar a Chusco.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —le preguntó Hipo preocupado a Mocoso.

No obstante, Chusco se adelantó en responder.

—Hipito, me muero—dijo con su dramatismo habitual—. Me han herido de muerte.

—Se le ha salido el hombro—explicó Mocoso—. Se lo hemos intentado recolocar, pero no hay manera, se pone a gritar.

Hipo ayudó a bajar a Chuco del dragón de Mocoso junto con Brusca y Astrid, sujetándolo con cuidado del cuerpo y las piernas, porque no paraba de quejarse. El vikingo se fijó entonces en el brazo de Mocoso, que tenía unas cuantas quemaduras a medio cicatrizar, confirmando que aquello no era normal, ya que llevaban años sin salir tan mal parados de una pelea.

Todo Arendelle, que estaba hasta ese momento silencioso y expectante, pareció reaccionar al oír los quejidos de Chusco y de entre la multitud comenzaron a acercarse algunos soldados, junto con Rose y otras dos mujeres.

—¿Hay algún herido? —preguntó con su voz pausada la chica, haciéndose paso y deteniéndose al notar sobre ella las miradas de los dragones.

—Es uno de los jinetes— alzó la voz Hipo, en la lengua de aquellas gentes—, creemos que tiene un hombro dislocado.

Hipo vio vacilar a la joven curandera, quien parecía querer acercarse, pero el miedo a los dragones la mantenía inmovilizada. El vikingo pensó que lo mejor sería cargar a Chusco hasta la enfermería improvisada cuando vio sorprendido que aquella mujer reunió el valor para acercarse, pasando entre los dragones mientras contenía el aliento.

Una vez comprobó en sus propias carnes que aquellas bestias no iban a devorarla se relajó y se agachó al suelo, dónde habían conseguido dejar a Chusco.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó al vikingo rubio la chica, señalando su brazo por si acaso no hablaba su lengua.

Chusco, que siempre había sido un deslenguado con las mujeres, se quedó mudo y se limitó a asentir, intimidado por la valiente predisposición y amabilidad de la chica. Rose le palmeó levemente el hombro, e intentó movérselo, causando en él un siseo de dolor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó, mientras movía sus dedos por la zona del hombro—, ¿y aquí?

—A… ahí, sobre todo—consiguió articular el vikingo en aquella lengua que hasta ahora solo había usado para flirtear con extranjeras.

—Vale—dijo ella, mientras le colocaba el brazo en una posición concreta—. Sujétate el brazo así con tu otra mano y procura no moverlo, te lo voy a recolocar dentro, que hay más luz.

Rose les explicó que por la hinchazón quizás tenía rota la clavícula y que por eso el dolor era tan intenso y pidió que lo ayudaran a cargarlo. Mocoso fue el primero en ofrecerse, intentando impresionar a aquella hermosa mujer mientras algunos soldados tomaron la valentía de acercarse y ayudar también.

—Al final el muy idiota iba a tener razón—bramó Brusca por lo bajo—. Voy a ir con él, ¿seguro que son aliados? —preguntó por si las moscas.

Hipo le hizo un gesto afirmativo, aunque la chica igualmente sacó de las alforjas de su dragón una daga y se la escondió en el cinturón, siguiendo a los soldados. La vikinga comenzó a decirles que de dónde habían salido y que eran tremendamente guapos y sexys. Por suerte para ambos, ninguno entendía la lengua de los vikingos.

—Hipo—, dijo entonces Astrid, intentando poner un poco de orden en aquella situación—, tenemos que reunir al consejo de inmediato, esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos.

El vikingo asintió, confirmando sus sospechas.

—De acuerdo, pediré que avisen a mi padre.

Estoico había hecho gran parte de todos los turnos de vigilancia en los últimos días y debía ser de los pocos que todavía no se había enterado de la noticia, ya que seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Astrid no pudo evitar mirar a Hipo y notar que algo no iba a bien. El chico se veía más ensimismado que de costumbre y solo con verle pasarse la mano por el pelo, Astrid supo que algo no le estaba contando.

Hipo por su lado no pudo evitar buscar a Elsa entre la multitud, sin éxito. La reina no podía haberse ido así como así y menos en aquella situación; aunque tampoco podría culparla, ya que él mismo la había estado evitando durante días. No obstante, sabía que si se reunían ambos consejos ahora no tendría tiempo para hablar con Astrid y explicarle qué estaba pasando. Y lo peor es que todos tenían puestos los ojos sobre su nuevo rey y aquella vikinga.

Sentía que todo el Midgard se le precipitaba bajo los pies.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Astrid, acercándose levemente a él para colocar una mano sobre su mejilla.

No obstante, Hipo rechazó su contacto con sutileza, generando una confusión en Astrid, que se quedó algo descuadrada, sin saber a qué venía aquel desplante.

—Astrid, tengo que hablar contigo de una cosa, pero aquí no—dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

Los peores temores de Astrid empezaban a emerger.

—Mmm… vale—aceptó ésta, extrañada—. ¿Ocurre algo? —intentó indagar, preocupada—. Sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contármelo.

Hipo miró a Astrid en la profundidad de sus ojos azules, con esa habitual mirada de comprensión suya y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Había estado días pensando en las palabras que le diría e imaginando posibles situaciones para explicárselo. Sin embargo, ahora que la tenía allí delante se daba cuenta de que no podía. No tenía fuerzas para hacerle eso a ella, para romperle en corazón en mil pedazos.

Hipo solo quería besarla, abrazarla y amarla hasta desfallecer, no confesarle que se había casado con otra mujer. Mujer con la que ahora ni siquiera se hablaba.

—Majestad—dijo entonces la voz temerosa de un soldado que se había acercado—. Pregunta la reina Elsa si todos vuestros jinetes están bien y si se van a reunir a los consejos.

Por un segundo Hipo sintió verdadero terror de que ese soldado pudiera haber nombrado a la reina como su esposa, perdiendo durante un segundo la respiración. Tragó saliva como pudo, sin atreverse a mirar a Astrid y cogió todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones para sonar calmado.

—Todos están bien—consiguió articular—. Dígale que sí, que los reúna. Ya vamos.

El chico asintió, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva de terror a los dragones detrás de los vikingos y se marchó raudo en su cometido de avisar a la reina.

Hipo se llevó la mano al tabique, ocultando levemente su rostro e intentando pensar qué decirle a Astrid. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de entrar en esa sala y que pudiera descubrirlo. ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo?

—Astrid… —fue lo único que consiguió decir, desviando la mirada hacia la chica—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero tengo que explicarte algo.

Astrid no entendió qué pasaba, pero temió que pudieran encontrarse en una situación de peligro o algo similar, ya que Hipo nunca se había puesto tan nervioso y serio.

—Vale, te escucho —dijo atenta.

—Verás… —comenzó entre dudas—. Cuando llegué, Desdentao y yo tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo, así que nos retrasamos casi un día y cuando finalmente aterrizamos los consejos ya se habían reunido—intentó relatar deprisa, buscando las mejores palabras.

—¿Qué contratiempo? —hizo énfasis ella, preocupada.

—Eso te lo puedo explicar luego—le quitó importancia Hipo—, el caso es que ya habían tomado decisiones y pactado cosas cuando aterricé y, bueno, luego me quitaron a mi dragón y todo eso…

—¿A tu dragón? —Astrid se llevó instintivamente la mano al cinturón, buscando la empuñadura de su hacha, alerta—. ¿Dónde está Desdentao? ¿Van a llevarse a nuestros dragones?

—¡No! —se corrigió por su torpeza—. Bueno sí, pero van a estar bien…

—No voy a dejar que toquen a Tormenta—defendió la chica, ligeramente enfadada.

Hipo se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

—Astrid, te prometo que eso lo discutimos luego—pidió, casi en una súplica—. Lo que intento decirte es que…

No obstante, un tercero apareció en la escena.

—No se os puede dejar solos, eh—era Bocón, quien se acercaba cojeando—. Unas semanas sin la supervisión de un adulto y casi os matan.

—¡Bocón! —exclamó Astrid, aliviada de ver al vikingo sano y salvo.

Bocón abrazó a la chica entre sus típicas risotadas y sus miembros estrafalarios, mientras le decía que con la cara así de hinchada parecía un terror terrible. Astrid se rio ante aquel comentario, con su alegría de siempre. Al oírla reir Hipo casi se echa a llorar.

—Deberíamos ir subiendo a los salones, que esta gente no tiene espera—masculló quejica el viejo vikingo, intentando poner un poco de orden, y notando por la reacción de la vikinga que Hipo todavía no había sido capaz de contarle nada—. También he avisado ya a tu padre.

Hipo asintió incapaz de contestar, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Claro, vamos—fue lo único que consiguió decir.

En el gran salón donde se habían reunido hasta el momento había un gran revuelo. Todo el mundo discutía acaloradamente sobre la situación, sin escucharse los unos a los otros, como siempre. Los consejeros de Arendelle recriminaban a los vikingos que los jinetes pudieran haber llegado hasta tan cerca del castillo sin ser avistados con tiempo de reacción, ya que, si hubiesen sido los dragones de Drago, ahora estarían muertos. Los vikingos sin embargo rebatían que si los jinetes habían llegado hasta allí era porque ellos lo habían permitido al reconocerlos. Anna intentaba anotar todo lo más rápido que podía, sintiéndose estúpida por tener que dejar grabada para la posteridad aquella contienda de egos tan estúpida. Entre todo aquel caos miró a su hermana, quien estaba seria y taciturna, sin decir ni una palabra que pudiera poner fin a aquella discusión sin sentido.

La mente de Elsa solo estaba enfocada en recriminarse a sí misma por tener aquellos sentimientos, sin poder comprender todavía por qué se había sentido tan mal al ver al chico abrazarse con desesperación a su novia. Él no era nada suyo, más allá de su esposo político, y hasta ese momento pensó que había tenido muy claros sus sentimientos respecto al él. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con un revoltijo de emociones que sentía ajenas, luchando por encerrarlas en lo más lo más hondo de sí misma, como si así no tuviera que enfrentarse a ellas.

De repente el silencio absoluto sacó a Elsa de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada para ver cómo entraba en la sala Hipo, seguido de la vikinga y Bocón. Sin duda los vikingos habían callado al comprender la incomodidad de la situación, ya que todos sabían de la relación entre Hipo y Astrid y de lo extraño que era todo aquello. Los ciudadanos de Arendelle, sin tener ya con quien discutir, también enmudecieron, haciendo sus propios juicios de valor sobre la pareja de vikingos que acababa de entrar y cuyo emotivo encuentro había levantado ciertas sospechas y rumores.

Elsa no pudo apartar la mirada de Hipo, quien estaba más serio e inexpresivo que nunca mientras se sentaba junto a su padre, al otro lado de la mesa. Astrid también se sentó junto a los vikingos, pero mucho más apartada, al lado de Bocón.

—Faltan solo dos, no tardarán en llegar—expresó Bocón a Elsa, rompiendo ligeramente el malestar general.

La reina asintió, agradecida, volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Hipo, quien no despegaba los ojos de la mesa, evadido en otro lugar.

De repente se escuchó un leve estropicio fuera, como si alguien hubiese chocado con algo y segundos después aparecieron dos figuras corpulentas por la puerta. Una de ellas era un chico rubio grandote y rasgos afables; y el otro uno más bajito, moreno y ancho de hombros.

—Disculpad el retraso—dijo Mocoso—. Este palacio es un laberinto.

Mocoso y Patapez hicieron una leve reverencia a la reina al entrar, pensando que ese era el protocolo. Elsa les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, agradecida.

—¿Falta alguien más, señores? —dijo la reina con educación.

—No, señora majestad—respondió por los dos Patapez—. Nuestros otros dos acompañantes van a quedarse en la enfermería.

Elsa asintió con la mirada, invitándolos con la mano a pasar y tomar asiento. Patapez y Mocoso se sentaron junto a Patón, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido y dejando finalmente sus cascos de montar sobre la mesa, con sutileza, para intentar compensar todo el alboroto anterior. Una vez todos se quedaron en silencio y acomodados Elsa se puso en pie y habló:

—Me temo que debéis disculparme por las horas—comenzó protocolariamente, ya que era cerca de medianoche—, pero os hemos reunido a todos aquí a causa de la llegada del resto de vikingos de Berk, a quienes esperábamos. Pido, antes que nada —dijo entonces a los jinetes—, que también me disculpéis por haced este llamamiento, ya que imagino que debéis de estar cansados del viaje y querréis comer algo y descansar lo antes posible, pero temo que vuestra incursión en mi reino a medianoche no es fortuita. Os dejo la palabra, pues, de las buenas o malas nuevas.

Elsa se sentó, invitando a iniciar el debate para aquellos que acaban de llegar. En aquel momento todas las miradas de la sala se dirigieron hacia Mocoso y Patapez, como si todos estuvieran expectantes de lo que tenían que contar. Ellos sin embargo miraron a Astrid, pidiéndole que hablara ella. Por supuesto la vikinga negó con la cabeza, ya que estaba harta de que siempre le hicieran lo mismo. No obstante, alguien tenía que hablar y ante la falta de iniciativa en los vikingos Astrid terminó por levantarse algo malhumorada.

—Gracias su majestad por atendernos—comenzó, intentando seguir un protocolo que no conocía, hablando en esa lengua extranjera.

Elsa, que todavía no se había permitido la libertad de mirarla, puso entonces sus ojos en ella. Había estado evitando ese momento durante un rato, luchando por no sentirse incómoda o violenta, como si por demorar ese momento pudiera seguir pensando que su presencia allí no fuera real. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la vikinga siempre había estado presente y para su propia sorpresa todos aquellos celos o inseguridades desaparecieron al mirarla a los ojos, dando paso a una especie de admiración latente.

Sin duda aquella mujer era mucho más hermosa en persona que en los dibujos de Hipo, a pesar de tener la nariz amoratada, el labio partido y una terrible expresión de cansancio. Inexplicablemente, toda ella emanaba una belleza salvaje que inundaba sus ojos con un brillo tan temperamental que sin duda hacía justicia a la descripción que Hipo le había dado sobre las valkirias. Le sorprendió además verla así vestida como un hombre, ya que en su imaginación siempre la había imaginado con ropas de campesina, con la gracia y gentileza de las mujeres del campo. No obstante, ahora que la veía en persona se daba cuenta de que la vikinga no se ajustaba a esta descripción.

Lo que más le perturbaba es que aquellas ropas masculinas que se suponía que deberían ocultar cualquier rastro de feminidad en la chica a Elsa le parecieron tremendamente sugerentes, sin poder evitar recorrer con su mirada sus caderas anchas a través de las mallas de escamas que llevaba y que dibujaban a la perfección la forma atlética de sus piernas. La chica además iba armada y no con una ligera espada precisamente. De su cinturón colgaba un hacha plateada con el mango de madera leventemente manchado de sangre de seca, señal de que no era un simple complemento, sino que además la usaba con frecuencia, dado el desgaste de la empuñadura.

Toda ella era caos y belleza, desde su trenza maltrecha hasta sus manos delgadas y encalladas.

—Se suponía que deberíamos haber llegado a su reino dentro cuatro días—comenzó a explicarse Astrid, recorriendo a todos los presentes con la mirada, sin entender por qué algunos murmuraban—, pero tuvimos que adelantar nuestra marcha y sinceramente no traemos buenas noticias.

En aquel momento Estoico intervino, preocupado.

—¿Berk está al tanto? —preguntó.

—Enviamos un terror y Eret nos respondió hace días—le explicó la vikinga—. De momento Berk está a salvo, pero por si acaso se están preparando para lo peor.

Estoico asintió, agradecido de que hubiesen actuado con rapidez.

—Estábamos buscando indicios de aquellos que atacaron vuestro barco—dijo mirando a Elsa y refiriéndose al naufragio—. Los primeros días todo parecía en orden y nada indicaba la presencia de Drago en nuestras costas.

Mientras hablaba, la chica comenzó a sacar de un bolsillo de su traje una especie de mapa. Con cuidado apartó su propio casco de volar de la mesa y extendió aquel trozo de papel. Elsa pudo reconocer el trazo de Hipo en aquella cartografía que además tenía otras anotaciones en la lengua de los vikingos.

—Viajamos por las islas del sur y el oeste del archipiélago, pero no encontramos nada. Sin embargo, a la altura de isla Pesadilla—dijo señalando en el mapa un pequeño islote—, nos atacaron.

—¿Los tramperos? —se aventuró a preguntar Hipo.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

—Peor—explicó—. Tribus de tramperos. Al parecer Drago ha vuelto a reunirlos, esta vez en mayor número.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacían en las islas del sur? —preguntó Hipo, quien aquello no le cuadraba—. No es que haya muchos dragones en esas tierras.

—Nosotros nos preguntábamos lo mismo—expresó la chica—. Aquellos tramperos no nos buscaban a nosotros, simplemente tuvimos la mala suerte de cruzarnos en su camino.

—¿Y qué estaban buscando entonces? —preguntó esta vez Estoico, muy serio.

—A un cazadragones—confirmó sus sospechas Astrid—. Al parecer lo están buscando por todo el archipiélago. Según los tramperos, Drago lo necesita desesperadamente para mantener la inmortalidad de sus dragones.

Hipo sentía que algo no encajaba, que algo se les estaba escapando. No obstante, tampoco podía pensar con demasiada claridad. Solo podía pensar en Astrid y en cómo contarle lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Quiere decir eso que la inmortalidad de sus dragones no es definitiva? —preguntó entonces Anna, quien había permanecido callada hasta entonces.

—Parece ser que no—le confirmó sus sospechas Patapez—. Sino no tendría sentido que Drago esté tan desesperado por encontrar a ese hombre.

—Creemos que les da algo a los dragones para hacerlos invulnerables—le explicó Astrid—. Pero su efecto no dura demasiado y es por eso que está buscando una especie de elixir irreversible.

—Algunos tramperos decían que lo que estaba buscando no era más que una leyenda —agregó Mocoso—, pero le temen demasiado como para no acatar todo lo que dice.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado con los tramperos? —inquirió entonces Hipo en voz alta.

Los tres jinetes se miraron entre sí, guardando silencio durante un instante. Fue Astrid la que tuvo finalmente el valor de confesar.

—Nos dejamos atrapar—reveló entonces—. Estuvimos cautivos unos días, pero solo hasta que conseguimos algo de información.

Hipo iba a contestarle que aquello era una temeridad y que se habían puesto en peligro, pero se mordió la lengua, primero porque todo el consejo de Arendelle los miraba y segundo porque sonaba a un plan que perfectamente podría haber salido de su cabeza.

—¿Tenéis el nombre del cazadragones? —preguntó entonces el coronel Roston, que hasta entonces había estado atento a la conversación.

—Me temo que no—denegó la rubia—. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que lo que pretende cazar Drago está en vuestras tierras y que necesita la ayuda de ese hombre para encontrarlo.

—Eso significa que regresará en cuando lo encuentre—dedujo Elsa, poniéndose en pie—. Muchas gracias por la información—dijo con honestidad a Astrid, quien se sentó—. Legislador, mande ahora mismo un comunicado a todos los reinos vecinos para pedirles que nos hagan llegar toda noticia sobre cualquier extraño en sus tierras o la presencia de dragones.

—¿A los Westergaard y Weselton también?

Elsa apretó los labios.

—Me temo que sí, a ellos también—aceptó—. Mientras más aliados tengamos en estos momentos, mejor. Coronel—dijo entonces—, hable con sus hombres y doblen las guardias, no solo del castillo sino también de los alrededores—luego se dirigió también a Hipo y a Estoico—: cuento también con vosotros y los dragones.

Hipo había estado tan pendiente de Astrid durante toda la reunión que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Elsa al fin parecía una reina y tomaba el rol que debía haber mostrado desde el principio.

—Será un honor—respondió Estoico, levantándose de su asiento—. A partir de ahora haremos las guardias por bloques—dijo a sus vikingos, quienes entendieron a qué se refería—. Esta gente también necesita armas, así que Patapez, tú ayudarás a Hipo con eso, él te explicará qué procedimiento se está llevando a cabo.

El chico asintió, acatando aquella orden. Nunca había sido muy diestro en la herrería, pero al menos conocía mejor que nadie los minerales y las rocas.

—En cuanto a vosotros—dijo refiriéndose a los demás jinetes—. Mocoso ayudará al coronel con los entrenamientos de los nuevos soldados y tú Astrid ayudarás a Alea a entrenar a las mujeres, avisa también a Brusca cuando la veas.

Astrid asintió, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería con 'entrenamiento de mujeres'. ¿Acaso allí las mujeres entrenaban a parte? No obstante, no puso objeción y se limitó a asentir desde su silla. Lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hipo, quien seguía inexpresivo. Astrid jamás lo había visto tan callado en ninguna reunión del consejo. Todo parecía estar en orden, así que no entendía qué era aquello que tenía que explicarle tan desesperadamente. Astrid lanzó una ojeada rápida a su alrededor, comprobando que todos los vikingos estaban presentes y en perfecto estado y no pudo entender a Hipo.

En ese momento también desvió su mirada a Elsa, que parecía concentrada en escuchar lo que le decía uno de sus consejeros sobre qué tipo de comunicado enviar a las tierras vecinas. La reina era muy distinta a como Astrid la había imaginado, ya que cuando se enteró de que tenía poderes mágicos se había imaginado a una criatura mitad humana mitad divina. Había construido en su cabeza la posibilidad de una mujer translúcida como el hielo, o con un aura mágica a su alrededor. Sin embargo, Elsa le pareció muy humana, sobre todo porque, aunque no le temblara la voz en sus mandatos, tenía una mirada insegura y dulce, algo que sin duda diferenciaba a Dioses y humanos. Si no fuera por su palidez o por su pelo blanco como la nieve, jamás habría imaginado que esa mujer podía tener poderes de hielo.

—Majestad—intervino entonces el coronel, llamando la atención de Elsa—. Me mantengo en mi postura de defender que no es buena idea entrenar a las mujeres, solo las pondríamos en un riesgo innecesario.

Elsa no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando Anna se levantó de la silla.

—Coronel, la decisión ya está tomada—defendió la princesa.

—Discúlpeme, pero solo intento protegerlas y evitar una masacre— dijo cauto—. Las mujeres no sirven para el arte de la guerra.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron sacar a Astrid de su ensoñación y trasladar su mirada de Elsa a aquel hombre.

—¿Cómo dice? —pensó indignada la vikinga en voz alta— ¿Quién se cree usted para decir eso?

—Señorita—respondió el legislador por el coronel—. Con el debido respeto, no puede hablarle así a nuestro coronel, a partir de ahora es su superior. Además, mírese, sólo nos da la razón.

Astrid siguió la mirada de ese hombre hasta Mocoso y Patapez y sabía a qué se refería. Aquel hombre se pensaba que ella era la única que había salido herida en su contienda.

—Pero bueno hombre, a usted que le pasa—se quejó también Alea, quien le sacaba casi una cabeza a ese hombre y que los años le habían dado una actitud mucho más deslenguada.

—Astrid es una de nuestras mejores guerreras—intervino de repente Hipo, conciliador, antes de que Astrid soltara cualquier barbaridad y volviera a armarse el caos, ya que la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no iba a quedarse callada—. Se merece un poco de su respeto, señor.

Escuchar a Hipo decir aquellas palabras molestó a Astrid, quien sabía defenderse sola y odiaba la sensación de vulnerabilidad que sentía cuando alguien intentaba protegerla.

—Disculpe majestad, no pretendía ofenderle ni a usted ni a su tribu—aseguró el legislador de mala gana—. Solo me basaba en hechos. Además, si hablamos de respeto usted debería ser el primero en mostrárselo a su esposa.

A Hipo se le paró el corazón al oír aquello. Sin duda el legislador lo había debido ver abrazar a Astrid en el patio del castillo. Elsa se maldijo por mantener a aquel hombre en su consejo, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada al vikingo, imaginando que todavía no se lo había hecho saber a su novia.

—Vuestra reina es la que debe mostrar más respeto a su marido—dijo para sorpresa de todos Gervasio—. Suerte tienen ustedes de lo tolerantes que estamos siendo los vikingos.

—¿Los vikingos tolerantes? —rio irónico.

Hipo tenía un nudo en el pecho, sabiendo que estaban siendo el centro de atención. No podía creerse que la vikinga se estuviese enterado de aquella manera tan cruel sobre su enlace con Elsa. La miró sorprendido, sin poder entender su entereza y sangre fría para aparentar tanta normalidad. Y entonces lo supo: Astrid estaba gestionando su ira.

—¡Bueno ya basta! —exclamó Elsa, estremeciendo a todos los presentes sin ni siquiera tener que usar su magia—. Ustedes dos, fuera ahora mismo de esta sala—ordenó—. No voy a consentir esta falta de respeto.

El legislador ensombreció su rostro, sin atreverse a objetar nada, amenazado por la mirada de su reina. Se levantó en silencio y sin perder el aire burgués, se marchó por la puerta.

—A mí no me da órdenes una mujer—se quejó Gervasio.

Hipo se puso en pie, muy serio, para sorpresa de hasta su propio padre.

—Pues te lo ordeno yo—dijo cabreado, pero con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a la propia reina, que tenía que reconocer que había perdido los nervios por un segundo— Fuera.

Gervasio también se marchó, incrédulo que de Estoico no hubiese intervenido por él, mientras farfullaba por lo bajo palabrotas en su lengua y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte estropicio.

Por un instante reinó el silencio en la sala, ante la incomodidad de todos los presentes. Elsa buscó el apoyo de Hipo con la mirada, pero supo que esa guerra estaba ya perdida.

—Estamos todos muy cansados—dijo la reina en su papel de moderadora, sabiendo que tenía que detener aquello cuanto antes—. Si nadie tiene más preguntas que hacer, doy por concluida esta reunión y os invito a descansar a todos los presentes. Lo lamento coronel, pero no aceptaré su negativa y me mantendré firme en la decisión de entrenar a las mujeres.

El coronel asintió, mostrando respeto a la reina pese al desacuerdo.

—En cuanto a los jinetes—dijo sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Astrid, quien la interpelaba directamente—, hablaré ahora mismo con las doncellas para que os habiliten un lecho y podáis poneros muda limpia. Sin más, buenas noches a todos.

Nada más decir esto, Astrid cogió con furia su casco de volar de encima de la mesa y salió a toda prisa de aquella habitación. Hipo, sin ocultar sus intenciones, salió corriendo tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces, ante la atenta mirada de aldeanos y vikingos.

Una vez ambos jóvenes desaparecieron, todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la reina, quien apretó la mandíbula y se mantuvo firme en su silla. Elsa vio cómo todos los presentes la miraban con desaprobación, sobre todo sus propios consejeros, que no entendían cómo la reina podía permitir que su marido saliera corriendo detrás de otra mujer, dándole la razón al legislador.

No obstante, Elsa no se achantó y simplemente tomó aire, esperando que todos salieran de la sala.

.

Anna fue casi de las últimas en marcharse, incentivada a irse por las palabras de su hermana que le aseguraban que estaba bien y que quería estar sola, para variar.

Y no mentía, porque todo aquello le estaba afectando más de lo que se había podido imaginar.

—No siempre es fácil mantener la compostura—la sacó de sus pensamientos Estoico, el último en levantarse de su silla—. Admiro vuestra entereza y ruego que perdonéis la actitud de mi hijo.

Ambos se habían quedado solos en aquella sala enorme, de donde Elsa no quería salir hasta asegurarse que no quedaba nadie. En parte también porque sabría lo que todos ellos estarían comentando ahora y prefería no oír esos murmullos envenenados. Al fin y al cabo, para los vikingos ella era la otra y para su propia gente, una reina que no se hacía respectar por su marido.

—No se preocupe, son años de práctica—dijo calmada al gran vikingo frente a ella, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Hipo ya me puso al corriente de esta situación, así que no lo lamente, no me pilla de sorpresa.

Ella también estaba agotada.

—Lamento que os tengáis que enfrentar a esta situación—expresó Estoico—. Mi hijo es un buen hombre, pero a veces es muy impulsivo y más testarudo que una piedra.

Elsa le sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, creo que empiezo a conocerlo un poco—dijo la reina, sin quitar esa sonrisa cansada de los labios—. Esta situación es algo difícil para él, realmente está enamorado de esa joven.

Estoico enmudeció ante las palabras de la reina, sin entender tanta compresión por su parte. Aquella situación también estaba resultando muy difícil para él, quien siempre había adorado a la joven vikinga.

—Siento ser la causante de su dolor—dijo con cierta pena Elsa.

Estoico caminó silencioso hacia la reina, sentándose a un par de sillas de ella. Le asombraba lo madura que era aquella mujer para lo joven que era y lo triste que era su mirada.

—¿Sabes? Visité vuestro reino hace muchos años atrás—comenzó a relatar el vikingo, rememorando viejos recuerdos olvidados—. Vuestro padre quería expandir los acuerdos comerciales con el archipiélago tras años cerrados y reunió a varios de los jefes vikingos en su castillo. Hipo era muy pequeño y la muerte de su madre estaba muy reciente, pero aun así acepté venir. Tú no lo recordarás, porque apenas erais una niña, pero vuestro padre, al conocer la existencia de mi hijo os preguntó en broma si os casaríais con él para hermanar nuestras tierras, ¿y sabes qué contestaste?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la reina al oír aquel relato. Estoico tenía razón, ella no se acordaba de nada, pero adoraba cuando la gente hablaba sobre sus padres, ya que eso la hacía sentir que todavía estaban vivos.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Que nunca os casaríais con nadie ni por todos los panecillos dulces del mundo.

Elsa no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! Muy propio de mi yo del pasado—dijo divertida—. Qué ironías de la vida, ¿no cree?

—Y tanto—concordó el vikingo, sintiéndose fatal por haber pensado que aquella mujer era una bruja—. De hecho, Hipo decía siempre lo mismo, en ese aspecto os parecéis mucho—confesó—, tenéis esa misma mirada de querer hacer grandes cosas. Sé que con el tiempo aprenderéis a entenderos.

Elsa tomó aire despacio, sin saber si eso sería posible.

—Eso espero.

—A veces es necesario tener con quien repartir responsabilidades—dijo entonces, sabiendo que aquella precisamente no había sido su suerte—al igual que las cargas. Lo de los supervivientes era algo que nadie podía prever, reina Elsa. No deberíais ser tan dura con vos.

Elsa quería evitar esa conversación.

—Sé reconocer cuando alguien se culpa demasiado—añadió Estoico ante el silencio de la reina—. Un jefe se preocupa por los suyos, ya he pasado antes por lo que estás pasando ahora.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó desesperada Elsa, sin saber por qué se estaba abriendo con aquel hombre con quien apenas había cruzado palabra—. No puedo evitar oír sus gritos tras la cúpula cada vez que me meto en la cama.

Estoico conocía bien esa sensación.

—Si yo me fuera a dormir pensando en todos aquellos que no pude salvar llevaría décadas sin conciliar el sueño, majestad, pero hay que aprender a vivir con esas cosas o si no te acabarán destruyendo. Y tú todavía eres muy joven para cargar con tanto tú sola.

Estoico colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y acto seguido se levantó de su silla para marcharse.

—Piensa siempre en aquellos a los que les has salvado la vida, al final eso es lo que importa—dijo antes de irse—. Nuestros actos nos definen y sé que tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Elsa le sonrió con sinceridad, algo más animada.

—Muchas gracias, señor.

—Llámame Estoico—pidió—. Se supone que ahora somos familia.

—Gracias, Estoico—dijo de corazón.

—Buenas noches—se despidió el vikingo.

Elsa se quedó unos minutos más allí sola, pensando en lo que le había dicho el vikingo y dándose cuenta que no podía seguir así.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Astrid, quieres parar de una vez—se quejó Hipo mientras seguía a la vikinga por los pasillos.

Astrid, harta de aquella estúpida persecución se giró, enfadada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —dijo la chica llena de frustración—. ¿Cuándo coño pensabas decirme que te habías casado con la reina?

—Astrid, te prometo que eso es lo que quería explicarte antes, pero estaba buscando un buen momento…

—¿Un buen momento? —lo cortó la vikinga llena de rabia—. ¿Y te parece un buen momento que me entere en una sala llena de gente, sentada en frente de tu mujer? Porque si ese era tu plan te ha salido fantástico, Hipo— dijo sarcástica y cruel.

—Astrid, yo no quería que te enteraras de esa manera —respondió algo molesto por la actitud de la chica—. Lo siento.

—¡Por los Dioses!, sólo tenías que habérmelo dicho antes—dijo sin escucharle mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas—. Eres incapaz, ¡incapaz! de hacerte una idea de lo estúpida que me he sentido ahí dentro mientras todos me miraban. Y no solo eso —añadió con rencor— sino que además vas y me humillas delante de toda esa gente.

Astrid se refería sin duda al conflicto con el legislador.

—¿Cómo? —replicó incrédulo el vikingo—. Astrid, ese hombre es un idiota, no hubiese permitido que dijera eso de ti ni de nadie.

— Podía defenderme yo solita— se explicó—. Me has mostrado débil delante de ese imbécil.

—Dioses Astrid, yo sólo quería ayudarte —dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Pues no las hecho! —se quejó—. No siempre puedes ayudar a todo el mundo Hipo.

Astrid estaba tan enfadada que realmente cualquier cosa del vikingo le molestaba en ese momento.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —seguía sin comprender Hipo—, ya te he pedido disculpas, ¿vale? Lo siento, siento que te hayas sentido así, es lo último que quería.

Astrid le dio la espalda, quedándose un momento en silencio e intentando tranquilizarse. Se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y sabía que no estaba manejando la situación con claridad.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —preguntó entonces, más calmada.

Hipo no sabía qué contestarle, puesto que ni él mismo lo sabía, por mucho que lo había intentado visualizar en su cabeza.

—No lo sé—dijo con sinceridad—, pero hoy sin falta… te juro que lo último que quería es que te enteraras así…

Astrid tragó saliva, sin poder aceptar que toda aquella situación fuese real.

—Astrid… —se acercó el vikingo, tomándola de la mano con cariño y girándola hacia él—. Por favor, déjame que te lo explique.

Al verlo allí frente a ella el mundo se le vino encima. Lo último que quería era mirarlo a los ojos y pensar que le mentía. No quería sentirse tan tonta como esas vikingas a las que engañaban sus novios, pero que se esfuerzan por aparentar que todo está bien. Astrid siempre se creyó mejor que ellas y sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que era igual de vulnerable.

—¿Y de qué sirve que me lo expliques si eso no cambia nada? —preguntó con rencor, resguardándose en su propio enfado para no sentir dolor.

—Astrid, yo no he elegido casarme—le dijo molesto Hipo, quien no podía creerse que de verdad la vikinga no lo fuera a escuchar.

—¿A no? ¿En serio Hipo? —Astrid se soltó de sus manos—. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que te han arrastrado y amarrado a un altar para que te casaras con ella?

Ella.

Astrid no podía alejar la imagen de la reina de su cabeza, tan hermosa y autoritaria instantes antes, sin poder asimilar los celos que sentía sin ninguna explicación lógica.

—Astrid las cosas no son tan fáciles—se defendió el chico—, claro que no me han amarrado a un altar, pero no tenía otra opción, el consejo ya había decidido por mí.

—Ah claro, y tú eres tan idiota que no tienes nada que opinar.

Hipo tuvo que esquivar el zarandeo de los brazos de la vikinga, quien todavía llevaba su casco de volar en una mano y casi le golpea.

—Por Thor Astrid, me quitaron a Desdentao y me encerraron en una habitación nada más llegar, ¿crees que eso lo hacen cuando les importa tu opinión?

—Pues haberte negado—respondió Astrid, que seguía sin verle lógica a sus excusas.

—Astrid, negarme hubiese desatado una guerra—intentó explicarse—. Tú lo ves muy fácil todo porque no tienes responsabilidades, pero yo por desgracia soy el hijo de mi padre.

Astrid rio irónica ante su comentario.

—Genial, ahora yo no tengo responsabilidades —se burló—, cómo que tú te tomas tus responsabilidades en serio…

—Astrid, no voy a entrar ahí—se plantó Hipo, sabiendo que Astrid solo sacaba ese tema porque estaba dolida y sabía cómo hacerle daño—. Si estás dispuesta a escucharme podré explicarme y si no me largo, no pienso quedarme aquí mientras me humillas.

Astrid enmudeció. No quería que el vikingo se marchara, pero tampoco iba a entrar en su chantaje emocional. Hipo estuvo esperando una respuesta por su parte, mientras le sostenía la mirada en la penumbra de aquel pasillo.

—Fantástico… —masculló Hipo al no tener respuesta, iniciando su marcha y alejándose de ella.

Astrid lo vio marcharse, dándose cuenta que cada paso que el chico se alejaba de ella le dolía como una puñalada.

—Eso, lárgate… —dijo aguantando las lágrimas con orgullo—. Ya debes de tener la cama caliente…

—¡Dioses Astrid! —se dio la vuelta Hipo enfadado y superado por la situación, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia ella—. ¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que te pasa? ¿De verdad me vas a decir que todo esto es porque estás celosa?

—¡Yo no estoy celosa! —se defendió inmediatamente—. Perdona si simplemente me duele que mi prometido comparta cama con otra, no todos podemos ser tan frígidos como tú.

—¡Oh por el padre de todos los Dioses! No le he puesto ni un solo dedo, ¡ni uno!, encima a esa mujer. ¡Ni siquiera la he desposado!, pero es que no me escuchas.

—¡Oh por Odín! Hipo no me seas básico, me da igual si te has acostado o no con esa mujer, bueno —se corrigió— no me da igual, pero te lo puedo perdonar. Joder Hipo, te lo podría perdonar todo en esta vida menos que te hayas casado con ella.

—¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa tanto el matrimonio? —se defendió Hipo—. Creo que estás siendo muy hipócrita.

—¿Qué yo estoy siendo hipócrita? —dijo incrédula, empujándolo—. ¡Eras tú el que no se quería casar!

—¿Yo? —dijo sorprendió Hipo ante aquella acusación y su propia ira—. Si no recuerdo mal fuiste tú la que me dijo la última vez que no quería casarse.

—¡Porque tú no querías! —gritó.

—¡Porque no quería que te casaras conmigo por obligación! —elevó también él la voz—. Tú nunca te has querido casar conmigo porque, aunque digas que no te importa lo que piensa la gente, sí que te importa. Y yo sigo sin ser suficiente para ti.

—Eso no es verdad—negó Astrid, quien odiaba que Hipo se infravalorara de aquella manera.

—Sí que lo es, vamos—alentó Hipo—. Reconócelo, no pasa nada.

—No voy a reconocerlo, porque no es verdad.

—Oh vamos Astrid, ¿crees que yo no me doy cuenta? Cómo todo el mundo me mira cómo si no te mereciera.

A Astrid se le encogió el corazón al oír aquello.

—Eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes Hipo—dijo más seria—. Lo que te pasa es que no quieres aceptar que eres tan culpable como yo de todo esto. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que dicen de mí en la aldea? ¿O ya te has olvidado que hasta tu propio padre te llamó la atención? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo estoy más expuesta que tú. Abre los ojos de una puta vez Hipo, ya no somos dos críos y la gente sabe que me acuesto contigo, con el hijo del jefe y me miran como si fuese un parásito, cómo si lo único que quisiera fuera meterme en tu cama para convertirme en tu esposa y tomar el poder.

—Oh estupendo—bramó irónico Hipo—, ahora la culpa es mía ¿Yo te he empujado a hacer algo que no quisieras? Me da igual lo que digan Astrid, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Lo que no sé ya es si tú estás tan segura.

—¡Dioses! Estupendo, Hipo —dijo a mala leche Astrid, dolida porque el chico cuestionara sus sentimientos—. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere suficiente... ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me alegro mucho de tu matrimonio, ¡felicidades! —le golpeó en el pecho con el casco—. Que seas muy feliz con esa reina que parece que no es tan hipócrita como yo.

Astrid decidió que no podía aguantar más y sin esperar la respuesta de Hipo echó a andar por el pasillo.

—Astrid, espera.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Astrid, ¿quieres hacer del favor de dejar de comportarte como una cría?

—¡No me toques! —le chilló al notar su contacto.

Pero Hipo no le soltó el brazo.

—Astrid no pienso dejar que te marches así.

—Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, así que suéltame ahora mismo Haddock.

—Astrid por favor, no me hagas esto—suplicó, sin poder creer que él y Astrid hubiesen llegado a ese punto.

Ellos nunca habían discutido de esa manera.

—¿Pero es que no lo entiendes? —dijo la chica al borde del llanto—. ¡Te has casado Hipo! Estás unido a esa mujer hasta el día de tu muerte. ¡Qué quieres que haga o que te diga! ¿Tú sabes en qué me convierte eso a mí? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de estallar—. ¡Lo siento, seré una hipócrita, pero no pienso pasar a los libros de historia por ser la puta de un rey! ¡Deja de ser un niñato inmaduro y acepta de una puta vez que tus actos tienen consecuencias!

Astrid se zafó con violencia del agarre de Hipo sin ser consciente de que llevaba el casco de volar en esa mano, propinándole con él un golpe en la cara al chico. Hipo soltó un quejido a la par que se llevaba inmediatamente la mano a la cara, de entre cuyos dedos comenzó a manar una mezcla de sangre y lágrimas. No sabía qué le había dolido más, si el golpe o sus palabras.

—¡Oh Dioses Hipo! —exclamó Astrid alarmada, quien al bajar la guardia pudo permitirse al fin echarse a llorar—. ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

La sangre comenzaba a bajarle desde la nariz a la barbilla, manchándole ligeramente el cuello de la camisa mientras el vikingo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, para parar la hemorragia.

—Mierda—maldijo dolorido, sin saber cómo detener ese estropicio.

—Oh Dioses, lo siento, lo siento—repitió asustada Astrid, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—No pasa nada—consiguió articular Hipo sujetándose la nariz a medida que le resbalan las lágrimas y la mano le goteaba sangre—Dioses Astrid, creo que me has partido la nariz.

—No seas quejica—le regaño ésta mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos algo que le pudiera servir a Hipo para limpiarse la sangre—. Ha sido un golpe de nada.

No obstante, Astrid sabía que se había soltado con tanta fuerza como para partirle la nariz y más.

—Quítame el guantelete —propuso entonces Hipo— Me limpio con la manga, no pasa nada.

La vikinga, desesperada de no encontrar nada, agarró el brazo libre de Hipo y le quitó el guantelete de cuero que el chico llevaba en el brazo, donde solía llevar una brújula, liberando de esta manera la manga de su camisa. Una vez libre Hipo se la llevó inmediatamente a la nariz, empapando la manga verde de sangre.

—Ven, siéntate—le ordenó la vikinga, ayudándolo a sentarse en el suelo frío de aquel pasillo y rezando porque nadie los encontrara así.

Hipo obedeció, sinceramente porque no tenía fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

—A ver, déjame que te lo mire—pidió Astrid intentando calmarse, volviendo a su calidez habitual.

Hipo se retiró la mano con cuidado, elevando la cabeza para no mancharse, aunque eso era ya una batalla de perdida. Astrid colocó sus manos con cuidado sobre la cara del chico, quien emitió un leve siseo de dolor mientras ella examinaba temerosa sus heridas, con esa atención y mimo que siempre había tenido con él.

—No está rota—dijo aliviada—, tienes un corte pequeñito, la sangre parece solo una hemorragia del golpe.

Al mirar a Astrid a los ojos y ver su preocupación, Hipo no pudo evitar dejar correr las lágrimas, sin esforzarse más por ocultarlas.

—Lo siento Astrid—dijo casi temblando—. Te he dicho cosas horribles.

Astrid, al verlo así se le partió el alma.

—Oh Dioses Hipo—lo abrazó, sin preocuparse si se manchaba o no de sangre—. Lo siento muchísimo, yo también me he pasado.

Hipo correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza, manchando el pelo de la vikinga con sus lágrimas de sangre.

—Siento mucho haber dicho esas cosas—le confesó con congoja el chico— yo no pienso que seas una hipócrita, lo único que pasa que es que tienes razón y yo sigo siendo un crío inmaduro incapaz de aceptar sus responsabilidades.

—Hipo no eres un crío—lo defendió Astrid—. Yo soy la cría, estaba tan enfadada que no he hecho ni el esfuerzo de escucharte.

—¿Y para qué Astrid? —dijo entonces apenado—. Si tienes razón, eso no va a cambiar nada. Tú te mereces algo mejor que todo esto.

—Hipo Horrendous Haddock III —dijo seria—, vuelve a decir que no eres suficiente para mí y te juro que te parto la nariz de un puñetazo—le amenazó—, y esta vez no fallaré.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el codo de la manga y se terminaba de limpiar el fino hilo de sangre que todavía le bajaba por la nariz.

—No tendré más remedio que acatar tus órdenes entonces—dijo intentando sonar sarcástico.

—Más te vale—le respondió ella, esforzándose en sonreír y calmarse, mientras se sorbía la nariz.

Astrid se sentó a su lado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en aquella pared helada, sin saber muy bien qué decirle. No podía parar de repetir en su cabeza todas las barbaridades que le había dicho.

—Astrid—comenzó Hipo—. Yo… yo te quiero—le confesó—. Y no me imagino una vida sin ti.

Astrid, que había conseguido estabilizarse refugiada en la ira que sentía hacia sí misma, dejó que de nuevo le invadieran las lágrimas.

—Y sé que esto no es fácil—continuó Hipo—, sobre todo para ti y sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado solo con el hecho de que me perdones, pero es que no me hago a la idea de perderte y no sé qué puedo hacer para evitarlo.

—Hipo no me vas a perder—le respondió, buscando la mano del chico para tomarla con la suya—. Ya buscaremos una solución, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Hipo asintió en la penumbra, sorbiéndose de nuevo la nariz y sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

—A pesar de lo que te he dicho antes, realmente no me importa lo que escriban de mí en los libros de historia.

Hipo soltó una ligera risa triste.

—Astrid no te mereces eso.

—Pues claro que no—le dio la razón ella, limpiándose los mocos en la manga de su traje—. Pero ya encontraremos una solución.

Astrid apretó la mano del chico, sin poder alejar aquella culpabilidad. Hipo se veía exhausto y era cierto que estaba más delgado, como bien había apuntado Brusca. Tenía sangre además por todas partes y que estuviese llorando no le ayudaba nada, ya que lo único que hacía es que se le resbalara hasta el cuello.

Astrid acercó su mano al chico y le acarició la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas con ternura.

—Todo va a estar bien Hipo—le aseguró—. Quien sabe, quizás cuando todo esto acabe hasta nos podemos fugar, como los amantes de las historias de Bocón.

Hipo hizo un amago de carcajada.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó divertido—. ¿Esos que siempre acaban devorados por monstruos marinos o espectros de Hela?

—Esos mismos—aceptó la chica, sabiendo que no había puesto el mejor ejemplo.

Hipo tragó saliva, mucho más calmado. Volvió a pasarse la mano ensangrentada por la nariz, comprobando que seguía sangrando y alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, viendo si así podía cortar de una vez la hemorragia.

—Elsa me ha prometido que cuando todo esto acabe anulará nuestro matrimonio, así que no creo que haga falta que seamos tan drásticos.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la vikinga, que no entendía que aquello fuera posible.

—¿Tiene poder para hacer eso? —preguntó confusa.

—No lo sé… pero bueno, hace días me confesó que... que era virgen—dijo en voz baja el vikingo, como si le diera pudor hablar de aquellas cosas— y como no hemos consumado el matrimonio, tal como intentaba explicarte…

Astrid rodó los ojos.

—Pues eso, realmente puede demostrarse que no tiene validez, así que tal vez podamos anularlo.

Astrid meditó con serenidad aquella noticia, dándose cuenta esperanzada de que quizás esa era una solución y sintiéndose fatal por no haber escuchado a Hipo, ya que se hubiese ahorrado un buen mal trago.

—¿Y…? —preguntó la vikinga, con miedo a la respuesta que pudiera obtener—, ¿por qué no…?

—¿Por qué no lo consumamos? —pareció adivinar el vikingo—. Astrid no podía hacerte eso ni a ti ni a ella.

Astrid lo miró sin comprender en lo que respectaba a la reina.

—Verás, cuando me casaron con la reina ella estaba herida—le explicó a su novia—, lo que pasa que llevaba días aparentando que estaba recuperada, muy típico de ella—especificó molesto—, pero cuando… cuando se desnudó nuestra noche de bodas ni siquiera supe cómo podía mantenerse en pie con esas heridas—le confesó, levemente avergonzado—, además de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Astrid no quería entrar en detalles, pero no pudo evitar imaginarse toda esa escena en su cabeza, volviendo a sentir esa sensación ajena de celos.

—He estado días durmiendo en el suelo junto a la chimenea de su cuarto, como un perro —dijo enojado Hipo, sin saber que sentía eso hasta que lo había dicho en voz alta—, pero bueno, hace unos días pidió que me dieran una habitación, que es de lo que se quejaba Gervasio antes. Muchos piensan que es un agravio que me haya echado de su cuarto aunque yo sinceramente lo prefiero, por muy raro que parezca que los reyes aquí duerman en alcobas separadas—opinó, bajando un poco la cabeza, cambiando su tono molesto por uno mucho más sereno—. La reina ha sufrido mucho Astrid, y aunque es un poco frígida y pueda no parecerlo tiene buen corazón. No se va a oponer a que estemos juntos.

—¿Le has contado lo nuestro? —preguntó con curiosidad sin poder deshacerse de aquel nudo en su estómago.

—Sí—afirmó—. Encontró hasta los retratos que te hice en mi cuaderno y me dijo que le parecías muy hermosa— dijo casi con orgullo—. Lo cierto es que los primeros días hablábamos mucho…

Astrid vio cierta tristeza en Hipo y supo que había algo que no le había contado.

—Pero… —lo animó ella a continuar.

—Pero ¿qué?

—Ibas a decir un pero.

—No iba a decir un pero.

—Oh vamos Hipo—le pinchó Astrid—, tenías tu cara de poner algún 'pero'.

El vikingo bufó, intentando evitar sonreír y darle la razón.

—¿Y bien? —demandó ella, inclinándose para mirarle mejor la cara.

El chico tomó aire.

—Pero desde hace unos días no nos hablamos—confesó Hipo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astrid, acariciando su mano— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hipo miró a Astrid y vio de nuevo en sus ojos esa mirada comprensiva que tanto caracterizaba a su compañera. El vikingo siempre había admirado esa cualidad suya, de saber escuchar y empatizar con los demás, algo que a él le costaba más por su propia cabezonería.

—Discutimos hace días y desde entonces no nos dirigimos la palabra—le confesó.

—¿Y por qué discutisteis?

—Pues… —intentó explicarse, limpiándose un poco la cara—, pues por lo mismo que me ha pasado antes contigo. Porque siempre creo que debo y puedo ayudar a la gente y supongo que no sé aceptar mis propios límites.

Hipo sentía un nudo en la garganta al explicarle eso a Astrid, ya que sabía que ella llevaba razón en eso.

—Hasta hace unos días Arendelle tenía una cúpula mágica que evitaba que nada pudiera entrar ni salir—relató—, pero esa cosa estaba consumiendo a Elsa, así que, tras mucho insistirle, sobre tu su hermana que, por cierto—añadió—, creo que te caería muy bien.

—¿La pelirroja de las trenzas? —adivinó Astrid, al recordar a aquella chica sentada junto a la reina que se había levantado a defender lo del ejército de mujeres.

—Esa misma—le confirmó el vikingo, continuando su relato—, el caso es que Elsa hizo retirar ese escudo mágico, pero descubrió que alguna gente se había quedado fuera y habían muerto por las llamas.

A la rubia se le erizó todo el bello del cuerpo al escuchar aquello, sin poder evitar imaginarse a la gente pidiendo ayuda sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Por un segundo revivió una de las pasadas noches, cuando las llamas de los tramperos arrasaron el pequeño islote donde se hospedaban.

—Dioses… —masculló la chica—. Eso es terrible.

—Ya—le dio la razón Hipo.

Por un momento recordó a Elsa, todavía en camisón echa un ovillo en la cama, con aquella expresión lejana y esos ojos de haber estado llorando.

—Elsa salió a patrullar la zona y encontraron supervivientes, pero no nos dijo nada—continuó el chico, casi más enfadado consigo mismo que con la reina—. Yo me enteré aquella mañana, cuando había muerto uno de ellos y otra chica estaba muy mal. Se le había infectado la pierna y pensé que la única opción que tenía de sobrevivir era…

—Amputarla—le terminó Astrid, comprendiendo—. E imagino que la reina no estuvo de acuerdo, ¿o me equivoco?

Hipo asintió en silencio, tragando saliva e intentando respirar a pesar de la sangre seca en la nariz. Astrid al verle lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó.

—Deberías hablar con ella—le aconsejó entonces—. Sé que piensas que podrías haberla salvado, pero eso no puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta Hipo e imagino que la reina también pensaba que estaba tomando la mejor decisión para esa chica.

Hipo se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de Astrid, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho mientras la chica le acariciaba el pelo. Ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él, esa facilidad para mostrarle sus errores sin juzgarlo, vertiendo luz donde solo veía sombras.

—Quizás tienes razón… —se limitó a decir.

—Siempre la tengo—respondió orgullosa.

—Te he extrañado mucho Astrid—dijo conteniendo algunas lágrimas, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

—Yo también a ti Hipo.

Astrid continuó acariciándole la cabeza, aliviada de que ambos pudieran haberse relajado un poco. Sin embargo, todavía no había conseguido deshacerse de aquel malestar que tenía en el cuerpo. Puede que Hipo le hubiese dicho que no había pasado nada con esa chica y que podía anular su matrimonio en el futuro, pero aun así Astrid no podía estar llena de dudas. ¿Y si aquella mujer no hubiese estado malherida? ¿Hipo hubiese tomado otra decisión su noche de bodas? Quería y sentía que Hipo había sido sincero, pero no veía claro que fuera tan fácil romper ese tipo de enlace, ya que al fin y al cabo tener a una reina con poderes de hielo de parte de los vikingos era un trato muy jugoso; al igual que para Arendelle tener en un ejército de dragones en su poder. Se sintió terriblemente pequeña al pensar en ello, sabiendo que ella era una pieza de muy poco valor en todo aquel juego de intereses y aunque Hipo la amara con toda su alma, quizás esta vez su responsabilidad no era estar con ella, sino mirar por el futuro de su tribu.

—Debería irme Hipo—dijo algo alicaída.

Hipo no entendió ese cambio de actitud en ella, ya que durante un instante parecían haber vuelto a ser los de siempre. No obstante, él también estaba cansado y aunque lo que realmente deseaba era abrazar a esa mujer hasta quedarse dormido, comprendía que aquella noticia había sido devastadora para Astrid y que le estaba pidiendo demasiado.

—Te acompaño entonces—se ofreció Hipo.

Ambos jóvenes pasearon en silencio por los pasillos del castillo evitando a los guardias y a las personas del servicio, ya que sabían que ambos lucían terrible y que cualquiera se espantaría al verles. Astrid fue la que terminó por preguntarle a una joven dónde habían alojado a los jinetes, ya que el castillo era enorme y estaba demasiado agotada del viaje como para estar probando suerte de sala en sala. Ni siquiera había cenado y estaba deseando poder ponerse una muda limpia.

Cuando al fin encontraron la habitación donde les habían dejado hospedarse, Hipo y Astrid se detuvieron en la puerta, echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

—Te veo mañana—le dijo el vikingo, tomándola de la mano.

—Claro—dijo ella no muy convencida.

Hipo notó que algo no iba bien, pero temía que ambos volvieran a discutir, así que no quiso preguntar por si acaso. El vikingo quería besarla, pero tampoco sabía si eso le haría más daño a Astrid, así que simplemente se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches Astrid.

—Buenas noches Hipo.

El chico la vio desaparecer silenciosa tras esa puerta y se quedó unos segundos en la oscuridad, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, las cosas tan horribles que se habían dicho y la capacidad de la vikinga para hacerle olvidar todo y sentirse en casa.

Por lo general Astrid siempre había sido poco propensa a mostrar sus emociones en público, a ser cariñosa con la gente o a decirle directamente a Hipo que lo quería. La chica no quería verse frágil o vulnerable, porque evidentemente no lo era, pero siempre guardó el temor de poder llegar a serlo algún día si no se protegía de ello. Por esta razón, desde que eran niños siempre habían concebido a Astrid como un ser indestructible, alguien a quien no le afectaba nada. La chica nunca dejaba que lo que le dijera la gente la hiriera, como tampoco le afligían los insultos o las bromas.

Lo malo sin embargo de haberse construido esa fachada, es que al final las personas a su alrededor se habían olvidado de su fragilidad; e Hipo se dio cuenta en ese instante que bajo toda esa comprensión y esa postura fuerte que tenía Astrid, la chica estaba destrozada.

Él la había destrozado.

Rehízo el camino hasta su habitación despacio y en silencio, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos y miserias, sin poder quitarse la última mirada triste de la vikinga de su cabeza, en cómo ella había hecho el esfuerzo de sonreírle para que él se fuera tranquilo.

Por mucho que Astrid le objetara lo contrario, el vikingo seguía pensando que no la merecía.

No se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su habitación hasta que tuvo la puerta delante. Sin mucho mimo rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando la llave, la cual introdujo sin mucho éxito en la cerradura. Hipo tiró con fuerza del pomo, sin obtener resultados y tuvo que aguantarse el guantelete, —que hasta ahora había llevado en la mano—, bajo el brazo para poder hacer fuerza con ambas manos. Sin embargo la puerta no habría y cuando pensó que ya nada podría empeorar esa noche, escuchó la puerta de Elsa abrirse.

—¿Hipo? —preguntó la reina asomándose, que por su voz parecía seguir despierta.

Elsa había visto a ambos vikingos discutir minutos atrás, cuando abandonó la sala de reuniones y se dirigía a su habitación. Le sorprendió verles discutir de aquella manera tan acalorada en mitad del pasillo. Elsa nunca había sido una cotilla, pero no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos allí parada en silencio, escuchando los gritos de ambos en esa lengua que tanto había estudiado pero que apenas podía entender y menos cuando ambos la hablaban a aquella velocidad. Se sentía culpable de que Hipo estuviera discutiendo así con la chica, ya que lo poco que había hablado con Hipo sobre ella se notaba que el vikingo la adoraba y por alguna razón le dolió verlos gritarse con tanta furia. No obstante, decidió que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, dando un rodeo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Sin embargo, al meterse en la cama —y pese a los buenos consejos de Estoico—, no pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía apartar de su cabeza la voz de aquellas gentes pidiendo ayuda en el fuego, como tampoco podía alejar la mirada de rencor de Lena. Seguía sin poder creerse que estuviera allí, en aquel mismo castillo, como años atrás. Cada vez que la pensaba se le iba el aire del cuerpo y una terrible sensación de angustia la invadía. Por esta razón, acabó levantándose de la cama y se puso manos a la obra en la tarea de hojear aquellos libros que tenía amontonados, como si en sus letras pudiera encontrar algún consuelo o distracción a su sufrimiento.

Hasta que había oído a Hipo pelear con la puerta de al lado.

—No puedo abrir la puerta—le explicó el vikingo sin mucho ánimo, al verla asomada en mitad de aquel pasillo, agarrando con una mano el cuello de su camisón.

—Espera, te ayudo—se ofreció Elsa sin mucho ánimo, quien sabía que aquella puerta solía dar problemas.

No obstante, paró en seco a mitad de camino.

—Oh por Dios Hipo—dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par, corriendo hacia el chico asustada—, pero ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

En aquel momento Elsa se olvidó de que llevaban días sin hablarse.

Hipo era consciente de que debía tener una pinta horrible, pero ni en sus peores hipótesis se hubiese acercado al aspecto que realmente poseía.

El chico no solo tenía la nariz hinchada y rojiza, sino que tenía todo el rostro cubierto de sangre seca, en especial la nariz y la barbilla. Además, toda su camisa estaba manchada por un rio de sangre que le iba desde el cuello hasta el vientre, por no decir que toda su manga izquierda era un charco de sangre seca, al igual que sus manos, que ya habían dejado marca en el pomo de la puerta.

—Tranquila, estoy bien de verdad—le quitó importancia Hipo, agotado.

—Oh Dios… —fue lo único que consiguió articular Elsa.

Hipo bajó la mirada, avergonzado de lo que pudiera pensar esa mujer con la que había compartido momentos de auténtica complicidad. Ahora la sentía tan lejos que no podía evitar sentirse incómodo bajo su mirada.

—Me… ¿me abres la puerta? —pidió cabizbajo—. Por favor.

—Cla…, claro—aceptó Elsa, sin cambiar su cara de preocupación.

Hipo se hizo a un lado para dejarla hacer. La reina, tal y como el primer día que abrió aquella habitación, dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro mientras giraba el pomo, haciendo ceder la cerradura. Tras esto se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Hipo, silencioso.

—Gracias—le dijo, entrando en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Elsa se coló decidida en el cuarto, cerrándolo tras de sí. Hipo la miró sin comprender, viendo cómo se dirigía hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego, calentando e iluminando la habitación en penumbra.

—¿Qué haces? —terminó preguntando Hipo, sin salir de su desconcierto.

Elsa cogió también un barreño, creando un bloque de hielo en su interior y poniéndolo junto al fuego para derretirlo.

—Ayudarte a que te limpies esa sangre—se limitó a decir ella decidida, sin poder ocultar el cansancio de las noches sin dormir—. A menos que me digas que no es tuya—añadió seria, con un tono que a Hipo le dio hasta escalofríos.

El vikingo tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mientras Elsa seguía allí agachada junto al fuego, con su camisón blanco y ese chal granate que le había visto los últimos días sobre sus hombros. Lo que más le extrañó fue verla con el pelo suelto, ya que no la había vuelto a ver así desde su noche de bodas.

—Vamos—le apremió ella, sacándolo de su inopia—, quítate la ropa—le ordenó, concentrando su mirada en el fuego y en aquel barreño que comenzaba a llenarse de agua.

Hipo tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, sintiéndose como cuando era niño y su padre le regañana por algo que había hecho mal, pero finalmente obedeció y en silencio se fue desabrochando las correas de su traje hasta quitarse toda la estructura que siempre llevaba consigo. Tras esto se quitó la camisa, sacándosela por la cabeza con cuidado, intentando que no le rozara la nariz, ya que empezaba a bombearle la sangre con fuerza en la zona amoratada.

—Puedes dejarla en el suelo—dijo Elsa sin mirarle—. Mañana le pediré a las doncellas que la laven.

Hipo cumplió también con aquello, dejando la camisa en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

—Esto ya está—dijo la chica sacando el barreño del fuego y colocándolo sobre una pequeña mesita de la habitación.

Tras esto se volteó, enfrentándose a un Hipo que la miraba triste y derrotado. Elsa le sostuvo la mirada durante un instante, como si ambos tuvieran la misma necesidad de pedirse disculpas, pero ninguno fuera capaz de decir nada. La chica enseguida bajó la mirada, porque además Hipo estaba semidesnudo y aunque no era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camiseta, sí que era la primera vez que lo hacía en la misma habitación y a solas, en la intimidad de la noche.

—Voy a por una toalla para que puedas secarte—anunció, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, algo nerviosa—, ahora vuelvo.

Hipo asintió en silencio y la vio marchar.

La reina no tardó mucho en regresar con una pequeña tela blanca. Entró sigilosa y cerró la puerta con cuidado, ya que prefería que nadie supiera que estaba allí, aunque sabía que por suerte estaban bastante alejados del resto como para que alguien pudiera escucharles.

Cuando entró Hipo estaba de espaldas, terminando de lavarse las manos, aunque seguía teniendo sangre en los brazos y la cara. Elsa lo escrutó un momento con detenimiento, recorriendo su espalda desnuda con la mirada. El chico era bastante delgado para ser un vikingo o al menos la idea que ella siempre había tenido de los vikingos. No obstante, a pesar de no ser muy musculoso o corpulento, estaba bien tonificado. También tenía los hombros cubiertos de pecas y una pequeña marca en las lumbares, como de una herida mal cicatrizada.

El chico se giró al verla allí plantada. El chico tampoco no era muy velludo, lo que chocó bastante con la idea que Elsa tenía sobre la desnudez de los hombres. El vikingo apenas tenía unos cuantos cabellos desordenados en el pecho y en el bajo vientre, donde una línea de vello se perdía donde la imaginación de Elsa se negaba a entrar. No obstante, cerca de su obligo descubrió la pequeña marca que se había hecho cuando se conocieron. Hipo siguió la dirección de la mirada de Elsa, observándose a sí mismo y descubriendo que la chica estaba mirando el corte que se hizo para fingir que habían consumado su matrimonio.

—Ya apenas se nota—dijo amistoso, intentando romper aquel silencio incómodo—. Aunque al final creo que me quedará algo de marca.

—Lo siento—dijo Elsa, avergonzada de que el chico la hubiese descubierto mirándolo.

—No pasa nada—le respondió, apretando los labios.

Elsa bajo la mirada, tomando algo de aire.

—¿Prefieres que me vaya? —dijo entonces Elsa—. Quizás te es más cómodo— y sin esperar a que respondiera dijo—: sí, mejor me voy, te dejo aquí la toalla.

—Espera Elsa—le pidió Hipo, antes de que la chica se marchara—. No quiero molestarte, pero creo que necesito más agua, ésta ya está sucia.

—Oh claro, claro —intentó calmarse Elsa— puedes tirar la sucia por ese agujero de ahí—le explicó.

Hipo obedeció y le devolvió el barreño donde Elsa repitió el mismo procedimiento anterior. El chico se sentó en una silla a esperar que el hielo se derritiera mientras que Elsa simplemente se quedó en cuclillas frente al fuego, en silencio.

Apenas se oía otro sonido que el crepitar del fuego y el de sus propias respiraciones. Cada uno estaba perdido a su modo en sus propios pensamientos, Elsa siendo perseguida por sus fantasmas del pasado e Hipo perdido en esa última mirada devastada de su novia.

—Puedes irte a dormir si quieres—rompió el silencio Hipo—. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya me has ayudado bastante.

Elsa lo miró, sonriéndole por primera vez.

—Me quedaré un rato más, por si necesitas más agua.

Pero lo cierto es que no quería estar sola y menos en aquella habitación donde en los últimos días solo había sido visitada por pesadillas y gritos de terror a los que no podía socorrer.

—Gracias—le dijo sincero el vikingo.

Esperaron un rato más hasta que finalmente se derritió todo aquel bloque y el agua se calentó. Elsa se sentó sobre la cama, mientras Hipo se retiraba la sangre seca de los brazos y el cuello y se lavaba a fondo la cara.

La chica comenzó a ojear los libros que el vikingo tenía encima de la cama, deteniéndose en uno que había dejado abierto que estaba en latín. Justo al lado tenía una hoja de papel llena flechas y garabatos, donde tenía anotadas letras en varias escrituras.

—¿Has encontrado algo útil estos días? —le preguntó la chica, intentando descifrar todo aquello.

—No mucho—fue franco—, si te soy sincero necesito un poco de ayuda, ya que no sé leer muy bien tu lengua.

A Elsa aquello le pilló por sorpresa, ya que había dado por hecho que si Hipo podía hablar su lengua con esa destreza también podría leerla, pero entonces recordó que tenían alfabetos distintos.

—¿Esto es entonces una tabla de correspondencias? —le dijo, señalando aquel papel.

Hipo se pasó la toalla por la cara y se acercó a ella, mirando el papel que tenía en la mano. Elsa se echó levemente hacia atrás por su cercanía, además de porque verlo así sin camiseta la ponía algo nerviosa.

—Sí —le confirmó—. O eso he intentado, porque hay cosas que no consigo traducir bien—explicó, señalando en el papel—. Mira, por ejemplo, ¿esa letra cuál es? ¿Y por qué la escribís de distinta manera según qué palabras?

Elsa puso atención en el papel y entendió que la escritura de los vikingos no tenía acentos.

—La letra es la misma, lo que cambia es la forma de pronunciarla—le explicó—, por eso le ponemos esos signos arriba, pero no te líes demasiado con eso… Mira si quieres te lo corrijo mientras te vistes.

Aquello último lo dijo más por ella que por Hipo, pero el chico accedió agradecido.

—Vale, gracias.

Hipo terminó de secarse, sacando muda limpia del baúl y poniéndose una camiseta blanca más holgada mientras Elsa corregía las correspondencias entre dialectos y escrituras.

—Toma—le entregó Elsa la nota cuando Hipo se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

Hipo descubrió que Elsa tenía una caligrafía preciosa, al igual que su hermana y no sólo eso, sino que además escribía bastante bien en el dialecto de los vikingos.

—Creo que si usas eso no tendrás problemas para traducir—apuntó ella—, aunque si quieres puedo dejarte a ti los libros en latín, que quizás te es más fácil.

Hipo asintió, concordando que era buena idea. Elsa lo miró entonces en aquella luz de duermevela y agradeció que Hipo no estuviera en tan mal estado como había pensado en primer instante; al verlo cubierto de toda aquella sangre. Ahora, con la cara limpia y sin rastros de sangre, Elsa pudo comprobar que sólo tenía un pequeño corte en el tabique, aunque se le estaba hinchando toda la zona. También era fácil adivinar que había estado llorando.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó.

El chico suspiró, realmente cansado y con la extraña sensación de jaqueca que le había dejado su discusión con Astrid.

—Un poco—confesó—Siento que me arde.

Elsa se levantó de la cama y se colocó frente al vikingo, quien alzó la mirada desconcertado sin entender las intenciones de la reina.

—A ver… —dijo Elsa, agarrando la barbilla del chico para observarle, concentrada.

Hipo volvió a ver en ella a esa criatura mágica, tan pálida y resplandeciente como los Dioses a la luz del fuego, observando cómo el pelo blanco de la chica le caía desordenado por el camisón y sus ojos volvían a emanar ese brillo mágico.

—Es solo un corte sin importancia—se apresuró a decir él, confuso por aquel contacto—. Me he puesto a sangrar por la nariz, por eso parecía que tenía más importancia de la que tiene.

—No te muevas—le susurró Elsa.

Hipo obedeció, confundido y abochornado, quedándose callado mientras Elsa le colocaba con suavidad ambas manos sobre la zona inflamada, haciéndole sentir una agradable sensación de frescor donde la sangre le bombeaba caliente bajo la piel. Al instante pudo sentir también aquel cosquilleo mágico que tan agradable le había parecido varias noches atrás.

Cómo podía ser tan cálido sentir sus manos heladas sobre su piel.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Elsa, sin apartar sus manos de él.

—Mucho mejor—reconoció el vikingo, aliviado y abrumado por aquella sensación.

Elsa sonrió para sí en silencio, bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Hipo, ya que era muy incómodo tenerlo tan cerca y no quería que el vikingo se diera cuenta de que le ardían las mejillas.

—Yo tampoco he encontrado nada todavía—dijo la reina para evitar quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos en aquel silencio—. Aunque realmente si te soy sincera no sé muy bien qué estamos buscando.

Por mucho que había buscado en aquellos libros, nada parecía tener relación con el suceso que Hipo encontró en el bosque.

—Yo tampoco he estado muy centrado estos días… —confesó Hipo—. Supongo que algo que tenga que ver con rituales de magia o signos…

—¿Para qué crees que Drago busca a ese hombre? —preguntó entonces Elsa, preocupada por las noticias de los jinetes—. Me preocupa no saber qué hay en ese bosque o a qué nos enfrentamos…

—A mí también—concordó Hipo—. Creo que debería volver y echar un vistazo.

Elsa recordó que Hipo le había propuesto ir juntos, pero ahora aquella posibilidad le parecía extraña.

—Bueno, debería irme ya—dijo Elsa, apartando con delicadeza las manos de la cara del chico, dejando a Hipo con una extraña sensación de vacío—. Imagino que estarás cansado.

Hipo asintió levemente, viendo cómo Elsa se echaba todo el pelo hacia un lado y escrutaba la oscuridad.

—Mañana pediré que limpien tu ropa—anunció mientras rehacía su camino hacia la puerta—Buenas noches.

Por alguna razón que ni él mismo entendía, no quería que Elsa se marchara. Le daba miedo quedarse solo porque sabría que no podría conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Por esta razón tomó valor, recordando las palabras de Astrid.

—Espera, Elsa—pidió, levantándose de la cama.

Quería disculparse por su discusión y por haber estado evitándola durante días. No es que conociera a Elsa demasiado, pero sentía que la chica no podía pensar aquello sobre los tullidos y recordando las sabias palabras de Astrid, seguramente Elsa solo había actuado como pensaba mejor para esa pobre chica. Además, en ningún momento él le había preguntado realmente cómo estaba llevando todo el tema de los supervivientes, cuando en el fondo sabía que aquella mujer se pasaba las noches en vela, atormentada por ello. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Hipo la había oído llorar las últimas noches al otro lado de la pared y había sido tan orgulloso como para no llamar a su puerta. Y ahora la tenía ahí delante, preocupada por el bienestar ajeno como siempre, sin hacer preguntas y sin importarle que no se hablaran y sin mucho menos dudar en ayudarle. Se había precipitado en juzgarla.

No obstante, pese a todas las cosas que quería decirle, no fue capaz de decirle nada.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo articuló—, de verdad.

—No tienes que dármelas—se limitó a decir ella, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí—. Buenas noches, Hipo.

—Buenas noches, Elsa.

Y cada uno se quedó en silencio en su habitación, repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez todas aquellas cosas que necesitaban decirse.

.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y tranquilxs, que ya buscaran la forma de decirse todo aquello que ahora no pueden. **

**En cuanto a la pelea de Hipo y Astrid tengo que decir que me costó horrores escribirla, porque realmente ellos no me parecen una pareja que discuta ni quiera hacerse daño, se quieren demasiado. No osbtante Astrid es muy temperamental e Hipo muy cabezota, así que bueno, por algún lado tenía que salir xD. A ver ahora cómo lo gestionan. **

**REVIEWS**

**Kolomte'49: hola! ¿Qué tal todo? Me alegra saber que te está gustando el rumbo de los acontecimientos y que te gustó el giro. Por supuesto todo no iba a ser un camino de rosas jajaja y ya aviso que habrá espinas. ¿Te gustó Lena? Jo, qué ilu porque creo que tiene una trama muy bonita en la historia. Ya lo iréis viendo! Yo también pensé en principio meter a Astrid en el capi anterior, pero se me alargó demasiado como de costumbre y opté por reorganizar un poco y equilibrar, y bueno, me alegra saber que os ha funcionado. Ahora espero que te guste su aparición jajaja Un abrazo! Nos leemos ^^ **

**Fnix 99: holii! Muchas gracias por la review! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capi. Como bien dices es diferente a los anteriores y genera tramas y conflictos nuevos. Me encanta leer que te gusta saber de los oficios de los personajes, ya que a mí me encanta escribir sobre ello, creo que les da humanidad. Respecto a la reconciliación... bueno, van a intentarlo jajaja Ambos son personas de paz, digo yo que intentarán arreglar sus diferencias, veremos a ver qué tal les sale. Siento haber sido un poco mala otra vez con el final xD. Jo, mil gracias por tu bonita review, me alegró el día, en serio. Un beso! **

**flores231: hola! Mil gracias por la review! Qué bien que te gustó y que te animaras a escribirme, me hizo mucha ilusión saber que te habías leido la historia del tirón! XoX! Yo espero poder públicar seguido dentro de mis posibilidades y así que tranquilx, iré actualizando con frecuencia ^^**

**ZAIKO23: ey! ¿Qué tal? Siii, se lio un poco todo jajaja y más ahora que llega Astrid. ¡Solo acaba de empezar! Esperemos que gestione todo lo que está pasando de la mejor manera posible xD. Saludos y mucho ánimo con todo. **

**Muchas gracias también a todos los lectore anónimos y amigos que seguís fieles a la historia ^^**


	11. LA CHICA DE LAS COCINAS

**HOLA!**

**¡Estoy de vuelta! Espero que estéis llevando bien estos días y que tanto vosotros como vuestras familias estéis bien. Aquí en España parece que las cosas están mejorando un poquito, pero a ver qué pasa, porque van a implatar nuevas medidas y no se sabe muy bien qué va a pasar. En fin, si alguien necesita hablar, que sepa que puede hacerlo conmigo ^^ **

**Hoy traigo un capítulo con mucho drama, sorry jajaja. De hecho si os soy sincera me ha costado horrores escribirlo y tengo mis dudas con como quedó finalmente. Espero que os guste igualmente. Aviso también que es bastante largo, de hecho, es lo más largo que he escrito nunca para Fanfiction así que a ver qué tal. Imagino que los capis irán siendo más cortitos a medida que el tiempo pase y la situación cambie, al igual que la frecuencia de actualización (todavía no me creo que vaya a una semana por capi jajajaja xD). Así que bueno, mientras dure, espero que los disfrutéis y que se os hagan los días más amenos. **

**Quería decir también que estoy súper contenta con toda la gente que me ha escrito o me ha dejado un comentario para decirme que están disfrutando la historia. De verdad, me alegráis los días y me llenáis de motivación. Por esta razón, a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario más extenso o varios, he preferido contestaron por privado, para poder daros mejor respuesta ^^. Los demás nos vemos abajo, y MIL GRACIAS POR DADME FEEDBACK Y TANTO ÁNIMO! **

* * *

**LA CHICA DE LAS COCINAS **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astrid apenas había dormido nada en toda la noche cuando decidió salir de una vez de la cama y afrontar que tenía que seguir adelante.

La noche anterior, cuando llegó a la habitación y dejó a Hipo al otro lado tras la puerta no pudo evitar pensar que no podía soportar aquello, —que era demasiado—, y pese a esa fuerza suya que siempre la había acompañado, terminó derrumbándose por completo. No solo estaba destrozada por la noticia, sino que física y mentalmente también estaba exhausta y derrotada, como si todo el cansancio acumulado durante días hubiese decidido al fin dar la cara y avisar a su dueña de que debía descansar inmediatamente.

Caminó con cuidado en la oscuridad, para intentar no despertar a Mocoso y Patapez, que ya estaban durmiendo. Se fijó también en que a su lado había varias camas vacías, para ella y los gemelos, pero ambas estaban desocupadas, —signo de que ellos debían seguir todavía en la enfermería—, por lo que Astrid se tomó la libertad de coger la cama más alejada del grupo. Con sigilo se deslizó entre sus cosas, quitándose la pesada armadura cubierta con la sangre de Hipo y se lavó la cara con un poco de agua limpia que habían dejado.

Una vez aseada y con un nudo en el estómago se metió en aquella cama improvisada que le pareció realmente cómoda y dejó que todo saliera. No podía creérselo y se repetía una y otra vez que aquello era solo una pesadilla, que pronto se despertaría en mitad del bosque a varios días de camino de allí y que, al llegar a aquel reino, nada de eso habría pasado. No obstante, sabía que no servía de nada engañarse, dejando al fin caer sobre la almohada todas las lágrimas silenciosas que pudo, respaldada por aquella oscuridad y los ronquidos de sus amigos.

Por esta razón, casi antes de que saliera el sol y amparada por la claridad del día, decidió ponerse en marcha. Fue entonces cuando vio su bolsa de equipaje y se preguntó preocupada dónde estaba Tormenta, ya que lo último que había hecho era dejarla en el patio de aquel castillo y era la dragona quien portaba sus cosas. Aquella idea le provocó un terror inmediato y latente, sobretodo porque se sintió culpable por haberse olvidado de su mejor amiga.

—Si estás preocupada por los dragones—dijo un soñoliento Mocoso que se había erguido al escucharla mover los bártulos—. Anoche los llevamos a una especie de pajar que parece una mazmorra, pero están bien.

Porque era una mazmorra, aunque él no lo supusiera.

Astrid se giró en la oscuridad al escucharle, asustada de su voz, pero aliviada de sus palabras.

—Dioses, Astrid, no ha salido el sol todavía —se quejó el muchacho, volviéndose a arropar hasta el cuello con las sábanas—. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

—No puedo dormir—se limitó a responder, mientras cogía sus cosas para vestirse en el apartado de la habitación.

Mocoso sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que Astrid no podía dormir. Todavía recordaba lo incómodo y violento que había sido para todos descubrir en aquella reunión que Hipo se había casado con la reina. No obstante, no dijo nada, porque a él no se le daba bien consolar a la gente y aunque le hubiese gustado darle un abrazo a su amiga, no tuvo el valor de salir de la cama. Sinceramente, no podía creerse que Hipo le hubiese hecho eso a Astrid, aunque pensaba que tarde o temprano lo solucionarían.

Astrid se vendó el peño, se puso las mallas junto al resto de su ropa de diario y salió por las puertas sin hacer ruido.

Apenas recordaba el camino que había hecho la noche anterior junto a Hipo para llegar hasta allí, pero le sorprendió ver que ya había gente del servicio dando tumbos por los pasillos, así que preguntó por la enfermería ya que los Torton debían haber pasado la noche allí.

Eso al menos le mantendría la cabeza ocupada.

La sala destinada al recuperado de enfermos era un lugar oscuro, húmedo, vaporoso y con el aire rancio. Apenas había camillas y casi todo el suelo estaba inundado de colchones de paja improvisados donde dormían los menos graves, además de enseres varios como orinales, tarros y tarros de especias y cuchillos manchados de tanto quemar sus puntas. Entre todo aquel caos, reinaba un silencio de ultratumba que solo osaba ser interrumpido por quejidos roncos de enfermos que vigilaban de cerca varias centinelas de miradas cansadas que correteaban de un sitio a otro con delantales manchados de sangre, cual carniceras.

Astrid se sorprendió bastante del aspecto de aquel lugar, descubriendo por primera vez entre tanto lujo que efectivamente había habido una masacre en aquel reino.

—Aquí no se puede pasar—dijo entonces una mujer de mediana edad a la que le faltaban algunos dientes.

La vikinga frunció el ceño, molesta por la actitud tan poco amable de esa mujer.

—Estoy buscando a unos amigos—dijo la vikinga en la lengua de aquellas tierras, sin poder ocultar su fastidio.

—Lo siento, pero los enfermos todavía duermen y no podemos dejar pasar a nadie—se negó en rotundo.

Astrid, que nunca tuvo mucha paciencia, respiró hondo e hizo uso de todo su autocontrol.

—Solo quisiera comprobar que están bien—le explicó con el tono dulce e inocente que usaba para hablar con desconocidos—. Le prometo que no me demoraré.

—Lo siento, pero no—dijo rotunda.

Astrid iba a reprocharle algo cuando una voz detrás salió a su rescate.

—Déjala pasar Thea—dijo la voz de aquella mujer.

Por su físico ambas mujeres deberían rondar la misma edad, aunque se notaba por el gesto de la recién llegada que ésta había tenido mejor suerte en la vida, ya que su rostro seguía terso y sus ropas eran elegantes y de algodón.

—Acompáñame —le ofreció entonces—, imagino que eres también del grupo de jinetes que llegaron anoche, ¿verdad?

Astrid asintió, acompañando a aquella mujer por el laberinto de camastros y cuerpos heridos. La vikinga examinó todo a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo avanzados que parecían en las artes curativas.

—Mira, ahí los tienes—dijo señalando al fondo—, cualquier otra cosa que necesites me buscas. Por cierto, soy Miranda, mucho gusto.

Astrid estrechó su mano cálida y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío—respondió agradecida—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Tras despedirse de esa afable mujer, se acercó al rincón donde estaban los gemelos. Chusco estaba tumbado en un camastro en el suelo, sin camiseta y con todo el brazo inmovilizado en una amalgama de vendas y cuerdas. A su lado estaba Brusca, sentada junto a su hermano dormido, con la cabeza echada en la pared y con el casco sobre la cara, como si así se la escuchara menos roncar.

—Brusca—le susurró a su amiga, dándole un pequeño toquecito en el hombro, a la par que se sentaba junto a ella.

Brusca dijo al ininteligible mientras se resbalaba por la pared hasta casi caer encima de su hermano. Fue la sensación de caída lo que la despertó a la vez que el casco se precipitaba contra el suelo, armando un gran estruendo. Brusca no tardó ni cinco segundos en sacar rápidamente la daga de su cinturón y apuntar con ella Astrid, alerta.

—Ey, cuidado con eso—la apartó Astrid, quien había reaccionado con rapidez suficiente para no ser ensartada.

A su alrededor se escucharon algunos reproches, que les pedían silencio entre gruñidos y palabrotas.

—Astrid, coño, ¡qué susto! —reprochó la vikinga hablando bajito, todavía con la adrenalina de su mal despertar—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, joder…

Brusca se llevó la mano al pecho, temiendo que el corazón se le saliera por la boca del sobresalto. Aunque Hipo le había prometido que aquellas personas eran aliados, el instinto salvaje y contradictorio de la vikinga la habían mantenido toda la noche en duermevela, preparada para atacar al menor indicio de peligro.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte—se disculpó Astrid.

—Pues vaya susto me has dado cabrona… —siguió quejándose.

Astrid le sonrió maliciosa a su amiga, consiguiendo que la vikinga borrara aquella cara de malas purgas.

—Bueno, qué quieres—dijo de mala gana Brusca.

—¿Qué le han dicho? —preguntó la vikinga por su hermano.

Los gemelos siempre habían tenido una relación amor odio mutua que sobrepasaba los límites de la razón y la cordura, cual hijos del Dios Loki. A veces se insultaban y se pegaban hasta que uno de los dos acababa sangrando, aunque al rato era común verles haciendo las paces, iniciando una apuesta o planeando qué nueva trastada hacer. Así habían sido desde siempre, desde niños y no tan niños; y pese a que Brusca se hubiese estado quejando todo el camino de la 'cuentitis' de su hermano, en el fondo estaba preocupada por él.

—Pues le han recolocado el hombro—le explicó—y se lo han bloqueado porque no saben si se le ha roto la clavícula.

—Suena grave—dijo Astrid levemente preocupada.

—Nah—le quitó importancia Brusca—. En dos semanas estará de nuevo como si no le pasara nada. Míralo—señaló entonces a Chusco que dormía con la boca abierta—, tan pancho ahí durmiendo y drogado mientras yo me he pasado toda la noche aquí preocupada como una idiota.

Astrid no pudo ocultar una leve sonrisa al escucharla quejarse. Brusca siempre decía lo que pensaba sin filtros y aunque todos la reprocharan constantemente, era sin duda una de sus mejores virtudes.

—Bueno no te preocupes, ya tendrás ocasión de vengarte—le dijo Astrid en broma.

—Y Loki sabe que lo haré—le aseguró—. Por cierto, qué dijeron ayer en la reunión del consejo, cuándo se supone que nos podemos largar de este agujero.

Lo cierto que es que en la reunión apenas habían hablado de nada y con todo lo que pasó, Astrid tampoco es que hubiese meditado mucho lo de la reunión. Se suponía que ahora debían entrenar a un grupo de mujeres de Arendelle para la inminente guerra, pero tampoco sabía qué significaba aquello. ¿Seguirían quedándose en ese reino un par de días más? ¿Semanas? Realmente si había riesgo de guerra, lo mejor era regresar y proteger Berk, ya que aquellas tierras les quedaban lejanas. No obstante, de nuevo la sensación de congoja la invadió, porque se suponía que aquellas tierras ahora eran también de los vikingos, por el enlace de Hipo. ¿Realmente les era tan importante a los vikingos contar con la reina de hielo como para sacrificar tanto? Sin embargo, algo de sensatez le despejó la mente y aceptó que si Drago ocupaba esas tierras y encontraba un elixir de la vida eterna, nada podría pararle y sin duda Berk sería su siguiente punto de mira.

—Pues realmente no han dicho cuándo nos vamos y además parece que va para largo—se limitó en explicarle a Brusca—. Se supone que a partir de ahora tú y yo vamos a entrenar junto con Alea a un ejército de mujeres.

—Qué pereza—siguió quejándose.

Astrid sonrió ante esa actitud suya. Brusca la sacaba constantemente de quicio, pero no por eso la adoraba menos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu pelo? —le preguntó Astrid, cambiando de tema—. Está horrible.

La vikinga tenía una de sus trenzas completamente calcinada y lo cierto es que se veía realmente extraña así.

—Tú también te ves horrible y no he dicho nada, guapa—se defendió Brusca, al notar que Astrid se veía más ojerosa que otras veces—. Me haré una sola trenza y ya está, tampoco es el fin del mundo.

Astrid escondió su sonrisa, dándole una palmada a Brusca en el hombro, para hacerle saber que estaba de broma. La vikinga le respondió a regañadientes, fingiendo que jugaba con su segunda trenza inexistente ante la risa incipiente de Astrid.

—Tampoco está tan mal, además lo mismo con este cambio de look me consigo tirar a alguno de esos soldados estirados, que parecen que les van las modositas —dijo pícara e irónica—. Oye Astrid, y ¿has visto ya a la bruja esa o qué? ¿Cómo es? —preguntó con curiosidad, porque además había apostado con su hermano dos yaks a que no era translúcida ni de hielo.

—Sí, ya he visto a la bruja esa…— respondió con resignación y cierto tono despectivo que no supo identificar.

Astrid no sabía por qué se sentía así respecto a Elsa. Sin duda la reina era de ese tipo de mujeres que se ganaban con facilidad su respecto. Se la veía una mujer inteligente, valiente y poderosa, no sólo porque fuera la reina de aquellas tierras, —que eso ya decía mucho de ella—, sino porque además había tenido el coraje de dar un golpe en la mesa y poner a todos en su sitio cuando ni siquiera Estoico o Hipo habían hecho nada al respecto por detener aquella pelea campal entre ególatras idiotas. Además, Hipo le había asegurado que la reina conocía y respetaba la naturaleza de su relación con la vikinga, por lo que además le parecía una persona abierta y comprensiva. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto entonces sin ningún motivo? Quizás por el simple hecho de que por mucho que se esforzara no podría odiarla. Y siempre es más fácil odiar.

—¿Y no es translúcida verdad? —preguntó Brusca, metida en sus pensamientos.

—No, no lo es… —dijo muy seria Astrid.

Aquello fue una victoria para Brusca, que estaba deseando que se despertara su hermano para escupirle su derrota. No obstante, aquel momento triunfal se pasó con la fugacidad de una estrella al ver que Astrid seguía seria y con una expresión que pocas veces le había visto.

—Oye As, ¿estás bien? —preguntó sin entender qué le pasaba.

—No, no estoy bien… —se sinceró Astrid, abrazándose a la otra vikinga.

Brusca iba a volver a quejarse y preguntar que qué les pasaba a todos últimamente abrazándose tanto, pero se reprimió al notar que Astrid parecía estar a punto de llorar, por lo que se limitó a corresponderle, dándole algunas pequeñas palmadas sobre la espalda.

Brusca nunca había visto llorar a Astrid, más allá de algunas ocasiones contadas cuando eran niñas. Por esta razón no entendía qué motivo podía existir en el Midgard para hacerla mostrarse de esa manera.

—¿Todo bien por aquí? —dijo la suave voz de una joven que se les acercó.

Astrid se separó rápidamente de Brusca, limpiándose la cara para ocultar ese tonto momento de flaqueza.

—Sí, sí no te preocupes—respondió Brusca por las dos, justificando la situación—, es que es muy aprensiva y al verlo ahí tirado en el camastro se pensó que estaba muerto.

Aquella escusa era la idiotez más grande que había escuchado Astrid en días, pero agradeció el gesto de su amiga, sin evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. La chica también les sonrió y en ese momento la vikinga descubrió que se trataba de la joven que la noche anterior se aventuró a cruzar a través de los dragones para revisar las heridas de Chusco.

—Tranquila, no está muerto—le dijo Rose con su tono amable, agachándose y tomándole la temperatura a Chusco, que dijo algo ininteligible—. No tardará en despertar, si no le veo antes de que se marche, decidle que no haga esfuerzos con el brazo y que no se quite la venda.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias—fue extrañamente educada Brusca, quien aquella mujer le había caído en gracia.

—Por cierto, la princesa Anna os busca —le dijo Rose a la vikinga—, mmm… Astrid ¿verdad?

Astrid asintió.

—Está ahí en la puerta.

Rose le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la entrada, redirigiendo la mirada de Astrid hasta una joven pelirroja con dos trenzas que levantó la mano para saludarlas desde lejos. Aquel simple gesto inocente hizo que se ganara la confianza de Astrid, quien se levantó del suelo.

—Muchas gracias…

—Rose.

—Muchas gracias Rose—agradeció Astrid—, voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos luego Brusca.

Astrid se despidió de su amiga dándole un leve apretón en el hombro, dejando a Brusca algo confusa, sin saber qué diablo le pasa a la vikinga.

—Tú también deberías descansar—le recordó Rose a Brusca, antes de alejarse de allí y dejarla refunfuñando mientras simplemente empujaba a su hermano y se hacía un hueco junto a él en ese camastro sucio.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba dormir un poco.

.

Anna siguió saludando a Astrid con la mano hasta que la vikinga estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. A Astrid le sorprendió lo diferentes que se veían ambas hermanas ya que Anna no sólo tenía un colorido cabello pelirrojo, sino que además tenía una expresión más inocente y dulce que la reina, con una mirada llena de energía y jovialidad.

—¿Está bien el novio de tu amiga? —preguntó cortés Anna, quien llevaba a buscando a la vikinga un buen rato y solo gracias a la ayuda de las sirvientas había podido dar con ella.

Anna sabía que uno de los jinetes había llegado herido, pero hasta ese momento no había reparado en cuál era la situación.

—Oh, no, no son novios—dijo espantada Astrid ante aquella idea—, son gemelos, que no sé qué es peor—refiriéndose al vínculo que compartían— y sí, tranquila, Chusco está bien, gracias a los Dioses.

—Ay me alegro mucho entonces—respondió con sinceridad Anna—, ya decía yo que se parecían mucho… —señaló algo avergonzada—. ¿Has desayunado algo?

Astrid negó y Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.

Hipo tuvo razón al decir que a Astrid le iba a caer bien la princesa Anna. Aquella chica tenía una energía y una voluntad emprendedora que fascinó a Astrid desde el primer momento.

La princesa guío a Astrid a través de aquel laberíntico castillo mientras le narraba brevemente la historia de Arendelle y le explicaba por encima todo lo que había pasado la noche en que aquel extraño había llegado a sus tierras. A la vikinga le sorprendió la espontaneidad con la que Anna contaba la historia de sus vidas, como si no tuviera importancia alguna haberse pasado diez años aislada y sola en aquel castillo. También le sorprendió la naturalidad con la que se movía por aquel palacio, cruzando pasillos, abriendo puertas y deslizándose sin permiso por las cocinas, donde cogieron varias tortas de harina y dos manzanas para desayunar. Por el camino la princesa siguió explicándole su actual situación, pero decidió ahorrarse la parte sobre la boda de su hermana y el vikingo, ya que imaginó que hablar de aquello sería muy incómodo en presencia de Astrid y más después lo que pasó la noche anterior.

En su cabeza Anna había simplificado mucho las cosas, pensando que su hermana e Hipo hacían una pareja preciosa y que por muy enamorado que el vikingo pudiera estar de alguna campesina, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que Elsa y él estaban hechos el uno para el otro; —tal y como acaban todas aquellas historias que había releído una y otra vez cuando era niña.

No tenía duda, acabarían enamorándose y siendo felices en aquel reino.

No obstante, al ver a Astrid llegar a la sala del consejo la noche anterior y ponerse en pie para hablar, se había dado cuenta de que había simplificado mucho las cosas y que aquella mujer no parecía un capricho cualquiera. De hecho, aquella primera impresión de la vikinga la intimidó bastante, viendo en ella una especie de ángel guerrero que sin poderes había echado a arder aquella sala solo con su presencia. Ahora ya no tenía tan claro qué pensar y sólo deseaba que la mirada 'de amor' que había visto en los ojos de su hermana hacia el vikingo fuera simplemente una fantasía suya y no una realidad, temiendo que su hermana pudiera sufrir con toda aquella situación.

—Por eso al final hemos decidido instruir a las mujeres—siguió explicándole Anna las decisiones tomadas en los últimos días—, pero el coronel es tan intransigente que no quiere entrenarlas.

—¿Y por eso me necesitáis no? —fue al grano Astrid.

—Algo así—sintió Anna algo de vergüenza, ya que no quería hacerle ver a la vikinga que solo tenía un interés vacío—, Alea y Briel también se han prestado a ayudar y creo que contigo y tu amiga…

—Brusca—le ayudó Astrid.

—Brusca, eso—agradeció la princesa, extrañada por el nombre—, creo que será suficiente. Aunque si te soy sincera ahora mismo todo es un poco caótico porque las mujeres siguen sin estar muy seguras.

—Bueno, yo hablaré con ellas—aceptó el reto Astrid—. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Anna dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, encantada de sentir que al fin todo comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hipo tampoco había podido dormir en toda la noche y tan pronto como amaneció salió despedido hacia las mazmorras para salir a volar con Desdentao.

En su cabeza no paraba de repetir una y otra vez la discusión que había tenido con Astrid, sobre todo sus últimas palabras: 'no quiero pasar a los libros de historia por ser la puta de un rey', le había dicho justo antes del incidente del golpe. Y lo peor es que todavía no sabía qué le había dolido más, si eso o que le dijera que era un inmaduro que no se tomaba de sus responsabilidades en serio. Y es que en ningún momento había aceptado que casarse con Elsa lo convertía en rey, en rey de unas tierras que no quería y eso sin duda era más que una gran responsabilidad.

Respiró y gritó en el aire, dejándose caer tumbado sobre su dragón, sin poder explicarse cómo en una semana se le había podido complicar tanto la vida. Él no quería que Astrid se sintiera como la otra, ni que la gente la juzgara. Para él Astrid era la única. No había más discusión. Sin embargo, entre todo aquel cacao mental que tenía le venía una y otra vez la agradable sensación de la magia de Elsa y se daba cuenta que aquella chica lo perturbaba más de lo debido y no sabía por qué. Eran adultos, no entendía por qué no podía parar de mirarla de aquella manera o sentirse intimidado en su presencia. Quería pensar que simplemente todo aquello se debía a algo primario y básico, como que llevaba semanas sin satisfacerse o a que echaba de menos a Astrid. Tenía que ser eso, porque la reina en sí le parecía una espinaca.

Pensar aquello lo hizo sentir mal de inmediato y más después de lo bondadosa y comprensiva que Elsa había sido con él. La reina no solo no le había puesto ningún impedimento a nada, sino que tampoco lo había juzgado por mantener una relación con otra mujer sin haberse casado y además había hecho el esfuerzo de escucharle para liberar a los dragones y abrir la cúpula. Sí, sin duda aquella mujer se había ganado su aprecio y era de cobarde no aceptar que le parecía tremendamente inteligente y bellísima.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa gélida le acariciara la cara, como lo habían hecho las manos de la reina, intentando no pensar.

Le debía una disculpa a Elsa.

Hipo salió de su trance de repente, al notar que Desdentao se ponía alerta, consiguiendo alejar todos aquellos pensamientos confusos de su mente y centrarse en dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. El vikingo se irguió, preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa?, campeón—le preguntó acariciando la cabeza del dragón mientras escrutaba el cielo.

Hipo miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que se habían alejado más de lo que pensaba y que se hallaban en los límites del bosque prohibido, aquel que Elsa le había explicado que estaba encantado. Por un momento consiguió alejar todos aquellos dramas y se concentró en lo que mejor se le daba: indagar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto algo? —preguntó a su amigo, haciendo que descendieran un poco—. Vamos a acercarnos un poco más, chico.

Hipo escrutó aquel entorno, pensando qué estaría Drago buscando en aquellos bosques y para qué necesitaba a un cazadragones experto. En aquel momento algo en su cabeza pareció encajar, relacionándolo inmediatamente con el otro asunto al que más vueltas le había dado en los últimos días después de al desastre de su vida amorosa.

Hipo llevaba años buscando y estudiando la existencia de otros furias nocturnas. Estaba convencido que Desdentao no podía ser el último ejemplar de su especie, ya que además los dragones solían poner al menos dos huevos por camada y el destino de su especie no podía ser tan cruel como para haber dejado a su dragón solo en el mundo. Debía haber más, en algún otro lugar. Quizás su dragón simplemente se había desorientado y había ido a parar al otro lado del mundo, donde se había quedado solo, separado de los cientos de su especie que debían estar en otro sitio, en otro hábitat. El vikingo llevaba años dándole vueltas a aquel asunto y por un momento aquella posibilidad le pareció una revelación.

—¿Y si es a este bosque dónde perteneces? —susurró el vikingo a su dragón, preguntándose a sí mismo.

No obstante, el dragón lo miró sin comprender, como si no pudiera recordar haber estado allí. El vikingo sacó su cuaderno, buscando el mapa que había trazado del bosque, donde había señalado el lugar exacto donde se habían topado con esa matanza.

—Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti… —le explicó entonces, acariciando su lomo—, pero vamos a volver donde encontramos al dragón.

Hipo pudo ver un extraño miedo en Desdentao, pero el dragón no puso objeción a los deseos del vikingo y juntos sobrevolaron gran parte del bosque hasta llegar al punto exacto del mapa. Era confuso lo cambiante que le parecía el entorno si lo comparaba con la primera vez que había estado allí, ya que tardaron menos en llegar de lo que pensaba. No obstante, desde el aire era difícil estar muy seguro de si era o no el mismo lugar, ya que había una extraña neblina cubriéndolo todo.

—¿Tú recuerdas que hubiera tanta niebla? —le preguntó extrañado a su dragón, que seguía muy alerta, mirando y olfateando e todas las direcciones.

Hipo notó en seguida su nerviosismo y creyó que aquello no era buena idea.

—A mí también me da mala espina—concordó Hipo con su dragón—. Quizás lo mejor es que regresemos y volvamos en otro momento…

No obstante, antes de terminar la frase, Desdentao ya había tomado la iniciativa de descender y acercarse más, introduciéndolos a ambos a través de la niebla. Volaron tan bajo, que Hipo tuvo que cubrirse la cara y pegar el cuerpo a su dragón para no ser azotado por las ramas de los árboles, sin poder evitar darse un golpe en la cabeza con una.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —reprimió el vikingo a su dragón algo dolorido y sin comprender qué mosca le había picado a su amigo.

Estaban tan cerca del suelo y los árboles eran tan frondosos que terminaron aterrizando para evitar que Desdentao se destrozara la cola, ya que no solo Hipo era el que estaba siendo golpeado por los árboles.

—Esto no es buena idea—aseguró Hipo al sentir aquel silencio de ultratumba en el bosque.

Desdentao sin embargo comenzó a gruñir, indicándole que se fijara bien. Hipo lanzó un vistazo a su alrededor, intentando comprender. Y entonces entendió qué es lo que había notado su dragón.

—Por todos los Dioses…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Hipo al encontrarse de nuevo con aquel lugar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Anna se había encargado de hacer reunir a todas las mujeres en el patio interior del castillo, junto a la armería improvisada. Ya había puesto a Astrid a la orden del día del trabajo que ella, Bocón, Hipo y Kristoff habían estado realizando en los últimos días, recogiendo y fundiendo materiales para empezar a fabricar armas. Cuando la princesa le explicó que solo estaban haciendo espadas y escudos, la chica miró con extrañeza a su maestro, quien le explicó que a él también le parecía raro que no quisieran pelear con hachas o machaca-cráneos.

—Ya pedirás uno—le dijo Astrid a la princesa, repitiendo sin saberlo las mismas palabras que Bocón.

Astrid observó al grupo de mujeres y sintió una profunda pena. No serían más de cuarenta mujeres de distintas edades, todas ellas flacas y con las ropas gastadas y sucias por las últimas circunstancias. Ninguna de ellas parecía tener posibilidades en una batalla real, sobre todo por esa mirada de miedo y fragilidad que la vida les había obligado a llevar por bandera.

—Está bien—comenzó Astrid su discurso, en frente de todas aquellas mujeres, intentando proyectar la voz—. Mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, de los Hofferson de Berk, entrenadora y jinete de dragones—se presentó—. Sé que muchas de vosotras no habéis cogido un arma en vuestra vida ni habréis tenido que enfrentaron a nada parecido a lo que está por venir.

Todas enfocaron sus miradas en Astrid, que sin duda parecía haber salido de un cuento de terror cristiano sobre mujeres paganas poseídas por el diablo que se bañarían en la sangre de sus hijos.

—Pero también sé—continuó—, que todas tenéis valor de sobra para proteger y luchar por lo que más amáis, por vuestros padres, vuestros hermanos, vuestros esposos y vuestros hijos e hijas. Yo no voy a obligaros a luchar en una contienda abierta ni pienso poneros en un peligro innecesario, pero al menos espero conseguir haceros autosuficientes para que no os maten.

Aquella última frase sembró un silencio de muerte entre todas ellas, que se miraron horrorizadas. Hasta la propia Anna sintió cómo la sensación de congoja le invadía el pecho.

—Lamentablemente me temo que no va a ser un camino de rosas y la princesa Anna ya me ha informado que la mayoría de vosotras tiene enfermos y otras personas a su cargo—aclaró Astrid, sonando por primera vez humana y no tan militar— por eso mismo debemos mantenernos unidas y fuertes. ¿De acuerdo?

Algunas de ellas asintieron levemente en aquel silencio, dando algo de ánimo a Astrid. La vikinga esperaba que aquel tipo de discurso lo dieran Alea o Briel, que para algo tenían edad y experiencia de sobra en las batallas. No obstante, ambas estaban patrullando aquella mañana y Anna le había pedido comenzar a ella, ya que pensaba que era algo que no debían demorar más.

—De acuerdo—siguió Astrid, antes de que el silencio fuera más incómodo—, a partir de ahora intentad alimentaros bien. Entrenaremos todas las mañanas algo de resistencia física y por las tardes intentaremos enseñaros a usar las espadas y otras armas que puedan evitaros el cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Ninguna dijo nada, así que continuó su monologo.

—Genial, pues lo primero… —se organizó en su cabeza—, ¿hay alguna mujer embarazada o que sospeche que puede estarlo?

Las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras, con esa expresión de temor.

—Los entrenamientos van a ser muy duros—aclaró Astrid, en un tono más cercano—, no quisiera que alguna sufriera un susto o un aborto. Podéis decirlo sin miedo, no pasa nada. Hay otras cosas igual de útiles en la guerra que no conllevan cuerpo a cuerpo, como el tiro con arco o la estrategia. Lo importante aquí es vuestra seguridad.

Anna notó cómo Astrid había cambiado su semblante por uno más dulce y preocupado, como si realmente le importaran aquellas mujeres que no conocía. La vikinga esperó un momento en silencio, hasta dos mujeres se atrevieron a levantar la mano.

—Estupendo—dijo intentando recordar sus caras—, intentad no sobrepasaros y recordadme que os asigne algo que os evite el cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Gracias señora—susurró una de ellas, sin atreverse a mirar a la vikinga.

—Llamadme Astrid, por favor—les sonrió con la mirada la vikinga—. Está bien, lo siguiente que necesito pediros es que busquéis otro tipo de vestimenta que os permita moveros con naturalidad. No podéis luchar con esas faldas.

Aquello fue lo único que consiguió levantar el revuelo entre las mujeres, quienes iniciaron un murmullo incipiente que se alzaba cada vez más. Astrid no comprendía qué pasada, buscando la mirada de Anna por si hallaba en ella una explicación.

—Las mujeres aquí no llevan ropa de hombre—le aclaró Anna a Astrid, hablando bajito, con un leve pudor—, es poco… decoroso.

Astrid no pudo evitar contemplarse a sí misma y entender entonces por qué todo el mundo en aquel castillo murmuraba a sobre ella o la señalaban a sus espaldas. No estaban acostumbrados a que a las mujeres se le marcaran las piernas.

—Pues no pueden luchar con esas faldas con enaguas—justificó Astrid a Anna, algo confusa—. Es imposible…

Anna intentó pensar una solución, aunque sinceramente no se le ocurría nada.

—Quizás si es una prenda que no marque las piernas… —intentó pensar Anna, a quien aquello le daba igual.

Elsa y Anna, a diferencia de las campesinas, si estaban acostumbradas a llevar pantalón bajo las faldas, sobre todo cuando salían al bosque o a cerrar algún pacto, ya que tenían la autoridad suficiente como para que nadie pudiera negarles nada. Al fin y al cabo, ninguna de las dos tenía marido—hasta ahora—ni padres que pudieran reprochar su comportamiento. Y había que ser ciego para no ver la realidad: Elsa tenía poderes mágicos y eso sin duda atemorizaba a cualquiera que pretendiera ofender a la reina.

—Podemos hacer algún tipo de falda pantalón—propuso Anna—, es tan fácil como confeccionar unos pantalones y coserles una tela ligera a las caderas.

—¿Y eso cuanto tiempo nos puede llevar? —preguntó Astrid algo molesta, ya que pensaba que aquel problema era una idiotez que solo les restaba tiempo de supervivencia.

—Si nos ponemos hoy, mañana estaría listo.

Astrid meditó aquello un momento, terminando por aceptar y comprendiendo que no estaba en su tierra y que allí las costumbres eran distintas. Siguió pensando que era una idiotez, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Anna fue quien propuso su idea a las mujeres, quienes tuvieron sus propias reticencias, pero finalmente se llegó a un consenso. Tras esto, consiguieron dividir a las mujeres en parejas por alturas y peso, para intentar enseñarles algunos movimientos básicos de defensa personal.

Lo cierto es que Astrid era muy buena maestra. Se le daba realmente bien explicar y dar consejos, sobre todo porque analizaba con mucha rapidez las virtudes y defectos de las personas. Sin duda por eso era tan buena en el campo de batalla, porque con solo mirar a los enemigos, conseguía saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles.

Las mujeres intentaron seguir sus indicaciones lo mejor posible. Al principio se sintieron tremendamente ridículas por estar allí haciendo movimientos a lentos a los que no le veían mucho sentido o levantar piedras, pero al rato llegaron incluso a divertirse, aunque nunca llegarían a admitirlo.

Después de toda la mañana repitiendo una y otra vez movimientos, saltando palos y levantando rocas, Astrid les dio permiso para parar a comer. Anna fue la primera en agradecer aquello, ya que estaba sudando como nunca había sudado y comenzaba a entender por qué necesitaban usar pantalones; el sudor le bajaba como un río por las piernas bajo aquellas enaguas. Se sentaron todas juntas en el gran comedor, donde se mostraron algo más amables con la vikinga, a quien de primeras habían tratado con mucha austeridad.

Astrid apenas dijo nada, pero estuvo escuchando atenta los relatos y preocupaciones de aquellas mujeres que parecían más animadas a hablar y que se conocían entre sí desde hacía años. Muchas se quejaban de sus maridos o contaban anécdotas divertidas que Astrid encontró de lo más extrañas. Pronto descubrió también que muchas de ellas tenían su misma edad, pero el simple hecho de que ya fueran esposas y madres les daba un aspecto mucho más longevo que la vikinga.

—A mi marido también lo han empezado a instruir—dijo una—, pero ya ves, él que es alfarero y no ha tocado una espada en su vida... Sinceramente, temo más por su vida en caso de guerra que por la mía.

Las mujeres rieron y Astrid no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa al escuchar aquel comentario, ya que le pareció digno de una vikinga.

—Hoy mismo los han puesto a entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento con esos petos que usan y unas espadas de madera, para ver qué tal andan de reflejos… y le han hecho un chichón en la cabeza que verás esta noche cuando se ponga a quejarse.

Las mujeres siguieron riendo, pero aquello borró rápidamente la sonrisa de Astrid.

—Espera un momento—la detuvo Astrid—, ¿has dicho campo de entrenamiento? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí…—salió en defensa de esa mujer Anna, quien estaba sentada junto a la vikinga—. Nuestros soldados siempre han entrenado en un campo preparado para ello, en uno de los jardines interiores del castillo.

—¿Este castillo tiene campo de entrenamiento? —siguió preguntando a medida que la invadía la ira— ¿y qué hacemos entonces entrenando ahí fuera con palos y piedras? Comprendo que no haya armas para todos, pero no que no nos dejen usar un lugar de entrenamiento.

Anna torció el gesto, conociendo de primera mano lo injusto que era.

—Astrid… es casi un milagro que nos dejen entrenar—justificó Anna—, no pasa nada si debemos hacerlo a nuestra manera.

—Anna esto no es una cuestión de orgullo—recriminó la vikinga—, es una cuestión de justicia y supervivencia. Con todo ese espacio y ese material podríamos entrenar mucho mejor y más rápido. Puedo llegar a entender que no podamos entrenar juntos, pero todo es tan fácil como establecer turnos entre nosotros. Tu hermana es la reina—dijo con cierta rabia—, no debería ser tan difícil.

Anna sabía que la vikinga tenía razón, pero no sabía qué decirle.

—Elsa delega todo el mando militar en el coronel—dijo algo resignada la princesa—, dudo que él nos escuche.

—¿Dónde está ese hombre? —dijo Astrid agarrando su hacha del suelo y poniéndose en pie—. Voy a hablar con él.

La princesa, al igual que el resto de mujeres, la miraron algo asustadas, ya que aquello había sonado como una amenaza.

—Debe seguir en el campo de entrenamiento… —dijo Anna sin estar muy segura de si estaba haciendo bien en revelarle esa información.

Astrid se acomodó el hacha en el cinturón y arrimó su silla a la mesa, en señal de que había terminado de comer.

—Voy a buscarle—dijo sin tan siquiera pedir indicaciones.

Anna se levantó de inmediato para acompañarla y evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

—Comed tranquilas—le aconsejó al resto de mujeres mientras salía despedida detrás de la vikinga.

.

Astrid y Anna no tardaron demasiado en llegar a aquel campo de entrenamiento, que como había explicado la princesa se encontraba en uno de los jardines interiores en el corazón del castillo. La vikinga se maravilló de la cantidad de materiales, dianas y armería que poseían, mucho más limpias y organizadas que las que ellos poseían en Berk. Además, los soldados lucían todos armaduras a juego y espadas relucientes en sus cinturones, como si pertenecieran a un ejército enviado por los Dioses. De fondo algunos campesinos entrenaban con espadas de madera y chalecos de arena, danzando con movimientos torpes y lentos.

Todo se paró en seco cuando ambas mujeres irrumpieron en aquel lugar.

—Princesa Anna—dijo el teniente Riell al verla—, señorita—nombró a Astrid, por llamarla de alguna manera—, ¿a qué debemos el placer de su visita?

El teniente tomó la mano de la princesa y le hizo una reverencia. Astrid ni siquiera esperó que acabara aquel protocolo para empezar a pedir explicaciones:

—¿Dónde está vuestro coronel? Necesitamos hablar inmediatamente con él—dijo de mala gana.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó preocupado a Anna.

—Es algo más… —intentó explicar la princesa—, burocrático—dijo entre eufemismos.

Al instante el coronel apareció tras ellas, quitándose el casco en señal de respecto.

—¿Qué ocurre princesa Anna?

—Queremos hablar con usted—contestó Astrid por las dos.

El coronel se sorprendió de su descaro, pero no le reprochó su comportamiento.

—Pues aquí me tienen—se limitó a decir.

Astrid, que siempre había sido muy impulsiva, no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

—Venimos a reclamar el derecho a usar este campo de entrenamiento—fue breve y concisa.

El coronel Roston puso cara de extrañeza, mientras dejaba escapar contra su voluntad una sonrisa irónica ante semejante estupidez.

—Señoritas—comenzó respetuoso—, acepto que quieran jugar a los soldados, pero no puedo permitir que molesten y distraigan a mis hombres de su trabajo. En nuestras manos recae la responsabilidad de proteger este castillo y no pienso poner esto en riesgo por un capricho femenino.

Aquellas palabras encendieron a Astrid, que nunca había sido muy buena tragándose las palabras. El mediador siempre había sido Hipo, quien tenía mucha entereza y habilidad para hablar y dialogar con los vanidosos y los intransigentes. Astrid por el contrario no tenía paciencia alguna para escuchar aquellos disparates y menos cuando cuestionaban su valía.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! —maldijo la vikinga en su lengua—. Escúcheme, señor. No voy a consentir que menosprecie a esas mujeres que, al igual que los hombres que ha empezado usted a entrenar no tienen ningún conocimiento sobre armamentística. Ambos sabemos que nadie nace soldado y que a menos que consigamos formar un ejército sólido en menos de un mes no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a una guerra—explicó, haciendo uso de su autocontrol, pero sin perder la seriedad—. Usted no ha peleado antes con dragones ni ha luchado la mitad de las batallas que yo, así que deje de tratarnos como a unas niñas y acepte que por la seguridad de todo este reino debemos poder tener el derecho a usar este espacio. Ni siquiera le voy a pedir que lo usemos conjuntamente, simplemente que nos permita turnarnos. Por el bien de ambos, que en realidad somos un único ejército.

El coronel se quedó en silencio, observando con seriedad la mirada de aquella mujer que no parecía tener un ápice de duda en sus palabras. Aquello lo hizo pensar que quizás y, pese a sus propias ideas, tenía algo de razón. No obstante, las risas de los soldados lo alejaron de aquel pensamiento.

—Eso son bobadas—se pronunció el teniente Riell—. En una guerra todos conocemos la realidad y demasiado tiempo hemos perdido ya como para encima compartir el campo. Deberíais enfocar vuestros esfuerzos en mejorar otras cosas, como la comida, que últimamente da asco, y no querer meteros donde no os llaman.

El coronel miró serio a su pupilo, aceptando que aquello había sido una falta respecto. Miró a la vikinga con esa mirada envenenada tan temperamental y decidió que estaba dispuesto a ceder. Al fin y al cabo, era cierto que ellos nunca habían luchado con dragones y que el enfrentamiento con Drago había sido un fracaso absoluto; pues, aunque el coronel no hubiese manifestado su culpabilidad en público, la reina no era la única que escuchaba a la gente gritar en su cabeza por las noches.

—Está bien, buena dama—aceptó el coronel para sorpresa de todos los presentes—. Aceptaré compartir este espacio por turnos, siempre y cuando me hagáis creer con pruebas sólidas que lo merecéis.

Astrid sabía que aquella victoria era una injusticia. Estaba cansada de tener que hacer el doble para demostrar que valía lo mismo que unos pocos idiotas.

—¿Y qué proponéis? —dijo Anna asustada, quien todo aquel asunto le olía a chamusquina.

—Os propongo una justa, como las de antes—dijo el coronel—. Vuestra guerrera contra mi mano derecha, aquí el teniente Riell.

El soldado lo miró espantado, mostrando su desacuerdo.

—No pienso luchar contra esa mujer.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de perder? —lo picó Astrid, enfadada.

—No es de hombres pelear con doncellas—se justificó—. Estáis en clara desventaja.

El coronel lo miró con seriedad.

—Desventaja sería que os dejarais matar por ella por vuestro propio orgullo—lo aleccionó.

—Trato hecho—aceptó Astrid, estirando su mano.

El teniente dudó, pero terminó por aceptar aquella locura.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Tras aquel encuentro con Hipo, Elsa se quedó en su habitación despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Se sentía culpable de las heridas del chico y de su discusión con la vikinga. Quizás si ella hubiese aplazado el consejo o se hubiese quedado en el patio, para hablar con Hipo y darles algo de tiempo para que hablaran con calma, aquello no hubiese sucedido.

Todavía recordaba la estampa del vikingo, todo ensangrentado y con esa expresión triste en la puerta de su habitación.

Había sido horrible con él días atrás y lo peor es que la noche anterior no había tenido valor suficiente para disculparse, nublada por la propia presencia del chico, sin saber por qué.

Se sentía un mar de dudas y culpabilidad, —para variar—, por lo que estuvo encomendada a los libros hasta que salió el sol. Una vez la claridad del día la sorprendió, se echó sobre la cama y se dejó acoger por el sueño, tan cansada que hasta las pesadillas decidieron abandonarla.

Elsa despertó a media mañana, agotada pero activa, motivada por su gran sentido de la responsabilidad. Se levantó y salió del castillo, dispuesta a ayudar como los días anteriores en las tareas de reconstrucción. Aunque no lo hubiese compartido con nadie, estaba realmente orgullosa de los progresos que estaban haciendo y de cómo todos los campesinos mostraban cierta simpatía sincera con ella. Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamiento, ya que normalmente la princesa amada por el pueblo había sido Anna. Ella era más bien esa reina justa que todos preferían respetar desde la distancia. Por esta razón, aquella simple tarea de remangarse y ayudar, la hacía realmente feliz entre tanta miseria.

—¡Ey! ¡Cuidado con las carreras! —se quejó un hombre al ver cómo los niños salían corriendo despavoridos de un lado a otro entre risas—. Vais a tirar algo con tanta tontería.

Elsa sonrió ante la alegría de los críos, congelando en un acto reflejo una cubeta de agua contra la que un niño se había tropezado.

—¿Estas bien? —le dijo Elsa al niño, que se había asustado por la magia.

—Sí, reina Elsa—dijo agradecido—, pero no le diga a mi tío Tom que he tirado la cubeta.

Elsa miró al hombre que refunfuñaba mientras ponía los cimientos de una casa, aquel que seguramente debía ser 'el tío Tom'.

—Será nuestro secreto—le prometió al niño, agarrando con su ayuda la cubeta y colocándola de nuevo en forma vertical.

Cuando Elsa descongeló el agua, ésta cayó directamente al cubo, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¡Guau! ¡Eres increíble! —dijo sin protocolos, haciéndola sonreír.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vais todos con tanta prisa? —quiso comprender, sin perder la sonrisa y pensando que aquellos niños debían estar planeando alguna trastada.

—Hay una pelea en el castillo—dijo lleno de ilusión—, el teniente se va a pegar con una mujer—anunció.

Elsa cambió completamente la expresión.

—¡Vamos! —llamó un segundo niño al primero.

—No le diga nada a mi tío Tom—pidió el chico a la reina antes de desaparecer corriendo con sus amigos, dejando a Elsa totalmente descuadrada.

Sin duda no había ninguna mujer en su castillo que osara pelear con el teniente, así que eso significaba que solo podría tratarse de una vikinga, y tuvo el mal presentimiento de saber cuál.

.

Cuando Elsa logró al fin llegar hasta la sala de entrenamiento se había formado ya un gran corro de gente, que gritaban y aplaudían, sin saber por quién apostar.

La reina tuvo que hacerse paso a empujones hasta llegar a la primera fila, donde estaban Anna, el coronel y Estoico, todos ellos expectantes.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? —dijo enfadada, pidiendo explicaciones—. Detengan esta insensatez ahora mismo.

—¡Elsa! —gritó su hermana al verla—. Astrid se está batiendo para que las mujeres podamos entrenar aquí.

Elsa no vio ningún argumento válido en aquella respuesta, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—Me da igual por lo que estén luchando—argumentó la reina—, pero no consentiré violencia injustificada en este palacio. Coronel, detenga esto inmediatamente o lo haré yo misma.

De fondo Astrid y el teniente Riell peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo con dos espadas, dándose estocadas llenas de furia.

—Elsa—pidió Anna, interponiéndose entre ella y el coronel—, si detienes esto ahora, nos humillarás a todas.

—¡Pero la van a matar Anna! —la reprimió, viendo que Astrid no solo luchaba contra el teniente, sino que algunos hombres más habían salido en su ayuda.

—Si piensa eso mi reina—dijo desde el más profundo respeto el coronel—, solo estaría dándome la razón y sinceramente creo que tengo delante motivos de sobra para equivocarme.

El coronel no apartó la vista ni un instante del campo de batalla. Las condiciones habían sido claras: cada uno tendría sólo una espada y un escudo, no estaban permitidas las heridas mortales y era lícito contar con la ayuda de escuderos siempre y cuando se prestasen, algo que claramente dejó a Astrid en desventaja, quien estaba peleando sola contra tres hombres armados. La regla de oro era desarmar al otro en una situación que claramente supusiera una derrota.

—Reina Elsa—se manifestó entonces Estoico, quien había corrido igual de preocupado que ella minutos atrás, temeroso de lo que estuviera sucediendo—. Astrid es sin duda la mejor guerrera de su generación, detener esto ahora solo le supondría una humillación —dijo serio—, para ella y para mi pueblo. Tenéis todo el derecho a detenerlo, pero os suplico que no lo hagáis.

La reina miró temerosa la contienda, deseando que aquello terminara cuanto antes, pero aceptó no oponerse. Lo único que deseaba es que la vikinga no resultara herida o algo peor, o entonces sí que Hipo no le volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más.

No obstante, al verla luchar, tuvo que admitir que Hipo no se había equivocado al compararla con una valkiria, aunque, como se temía, pensó que ella era la culpable del río de sangre de Hipo la noche anterior.

Aquella contienda duró más de lo esperado. Astrid consiguió desarmar a los escuderos del teniente al cabo de un rato, quienes humillados fueron saliendo de la zona de lucha, dejando a Astrid y al teniente solos. Desarmar a aquellos hombres había sido relativamente fácil para la vikinga, quien estaba a acostumbrada a los que tramperos se le echaran todos encima a la vez, con esa falta de honor que llevaban por bandera. No obstante, pelear con el teniente era otra cosa. Astrid tenía que admitir que aquel chico sabía lo que se hacía, siendo no solo un gran oponente, sino también un caso interesante de análisis. Por lo general a los dos minutos de pelear contra alguien, Astrid ya podía leer todos y cada uno de sus movimientos posteriores. Sin embargo, con el teniente aquello había resultado más duro, ya que era poco previsible y pese a tener una técnica impoluta, su orgullo herido lo hacía reinventarse y cambiar de estrategia. Sin duda al teniente debió pasarle lo mismo con Astrid, asombrado y mosqueado por la habilidad y resistencia física de su adversaria, la cual seguía sin cansarse pese a que no hubiese bajando en ningún momento el ritmo. Pronto descubrió que la vikinga era muy impulsiva en sus ataques y que aquello era un jugoso punto débil, no obstante, para ese entonces Astrid ya sabía que el teniente debía haber captado eso en ella por la nueva estrategia que tenía y decidió jugar un rato con él.

Harto y furioso de todo aquello, el teniente comenzó a embestirla con tal fuerza que empezaron a sangrarle las manos, hasta que en uno de esos movimientos hizo salir volando la espada de su contrincante. Sonrió triunfal mostrando que tenía sangre en las encías por un golpe que la vikinga le había propinado minutos antes.

—Me parece que has perdido—escupió sangre en el suelo, mirando con orgullo a su alrededor.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido—respondió astuta Astrid.

Tal como predijo, el teniente era tan vanidoso que había bajado la guardia, momento que ella aprovechó para lanzarse contra él con el escudo, haciendo que perdiera la compostura, y se agachara por el dolor del impacto que le había pillado de lleno en el estómago. La vikinga estaba exhausta, pero usó sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarse contra él cuerpo a cuerpo, rodeando e inmovilizando al chico desde atrás, dándole una patada detrás de la rodilla para hacerlo caer y colocarse sobre su espalda. Aprovechando la ventaja, le dio una patada en el brazo, haciendo que el escudo del teniente saliera disparado de su brazo y por la propia presión sobre su espalda terminó por soltar el agarre de su espada también, al sentir como se le entumecía el brazo que Astrid le había bloqueado con la rodilla.

—Disculpa, espero no haberte hecho daño—dijo Astrid con voz inocente—, pero creo que he ganado.

La gente comenzó entonces a vitorear y abuchear por igual, lo que a Astrid le supo a victoria. En cuanto el chico aceptó humillado su derrota la chica se le quitó de encima y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, la cual apartó de un manotazo aquel hombre, enfadado.

—¡Lo has conseguido! —gritó de emoción Anna, corriendo hacia la vikinga y abrazándola.

Elsa no pudo conseguir que desapareciera de su estómago aquel nudo de nervios, ya que durante toda la pelea había presagiado lo peor varias veces. Miró con preocupación al coronel y a Estoico, uno aceptando su derrota y el otro sonriendo con orgullo.

—Llevaba tiendo sin encontrar un adversario tan bueno—admitió Astrid con sinceridad al teniente, quien se marchó de allí sin responder al cumplido de la chica.

—Vaya idiota—se quejó Anna al verlo marchar.

—No le culpes—dijo Astrid—. Le hemos herido el orgullo.

Astrid echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sorprendida de la cantidad de gente que la había visto pelear. Había estado tan concentrada que no había sido consciente de la gente que había llegado para ver la contienda. A un lado reconoció a las mujeres que había instruido esa mañana y les sonrió, viendo en ellas un cierto orgullo que la vikinga hizo suyo. Si al menos aquello les había dado esperanzas, había valido la pena.

Fue entonces cuando buscó al coronel entre la gente, topándose con que también le acompañaban la reina Elsa y Estoico. Tragó saliva, pensando que tal vez se había metido en un buen lio. Agradeció al menos no ver a Hipo por allí, ya que hubiese sido algo incómodo que la reprendieran delante de él.

Astrid se acercó sin bajar la cabeza hasta ellos, sin arrepentirse de sus actos.

—Enhorabuena, joven—expresó el coronel—, hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba así de una pelea, procuraré no volver a subestimar a los vikingos.

—Muchas gracias señor—agradeció Astrid aquella especie de cumplido.

—Lo prometido es deuda—aceptó aquel hombre de porte serio—, permitiré que estrenéis aquí tres días por semana, por las tardes.

Tanto Anna como Astrid se miraron, sabiendo que el trato seguía siendo injusto, pero aceptaron. Estaban demasiado cansadas para seguir discutiendo y Anna además estaba convencida que teniendo a alguien como Astrid para instruirlas realmente daba igual donde entrenaran.

—Muchas gracias coronel—estrechó la vikinga su mano.

Astrid redirigió entonces la mirada a su jefe, con quien todavía no había cruzado palabra desde que llegó. Estoico siempre había sido como un padre para ella y más cuando su propio padre falleció. No obstante, su comportamiento las últimas semanas hacia la vikinga había sido distante y cordial. Astrid comprendía que para él también era extraña la situación, ya que se suponía que ella iba a ser la que se casara con su hijo algún día. Hasta él mismo ofició su ceremonia de compromiso cuando ambos chicos cumplieron diecinueve años.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de tu valentía y tu destreza Astrid—se limitó a decirle, sin saber qué pensaría aquella joven de él, aquella a quien quería como a una hija.

—Muchas gracias Estoico—dijo tan agradecida como incómoda—. Significa mucho para mí.

Elsa contempló aquel instante, violentada por la tensión que se notaba que había entre ellos. La reina sabía que, si Astrid e Hipo eran pareja, Estoico se encontraba en una tesitura bastante complicada y más teniéndolas a ambas allí presentes. Elsa sintió que también debía decir algo, pero no supo qué. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la vikinga y su sola presencia hacía que le temblaran las piernas. No solo era la primera vez que veía a una mujer pelear de aquella manera, sino que además la relación silenciosa que se había establecido entre ellas era muy incómoda. Elsa se armó de valor para felicitarla cuando reparó en algo peor:

—O Dios—dijo, atrayendo la mirada de la vikinga—. Estáis sangrando.

Astrid bajó la mirada sin comprender, descubriendo que tenía la malla de la pierna derecha manchada de sangre.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hipo bajó de Desdentao de un salto nada más pusieron un pie en el patio del castillo. Todavía seguía conmocionado, sin poder creer lo que había visto en el bosque. Necesitaba hablar con su padre o con Elsa cuanto antes, ya que si alguien podía darle alguna respuesta a lo sucedido era alguno de los dos.

Con rapidez llevó a su mejor amigo a las mazmorras, que ya ni siquiera le parecieron un mal sitio para los dragones, pues había que reconocer que eran frescas y amplias. Se despidió de él con un gesto cariñoso y se encaminó sin perder tiempo hacia el interior del castillo.

—¿Has visto a la reina? —le preguntó al primer guardia que vio—. Necesito encontrarla cuanto antes.

—Está en la enfermería, su majestad.

Hipo se asustó al oír aquello.

—¿Le ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, su majestad—lo alivió aquel soldado—. Fue para acompañar a la vikinga herida.

—¿Vikinga herida? —dijo horrorizado.

Sin duda aquella vikinga herida no podía ser otra que Astrid.

—Sí, la que se ha enfrentado con el teniente Riell en la contienda—le explicó, como si fuera obvio.

Hipo ni siquiera respondió aquello, dirigiéndose sin pensarlo a la zona de enfermería. ¿En qué clase de lio podía haberse metido la chica en una sola mañana en aquel castillo?

.

Hipo tuvo que recorrer toda la sala de la enfermería para encontrar a Astrid. Las curanderas habían llevado a la vikinga a una de las zonas más alejadas, aquella que habían separado con cortinas y sábanas del resto de la instancia, donde solían tratar a los pacientes más graves y realizar curas. Sin duda Hipo seguía sorprendiéndose de la habilidad de aquellas gentes en las artes curativas y del control que parecían tener sobre aquel caos. Fue Rose quien le indicó amable dónde se encontraba, tras tres minutos de angustia que se le hicieron eternos.

Sin mucho tacto se acercó acelerado hasta las cortinas y se dispuso a colarse entre ellas cuando una mujer le sorprendió de frente.

—Disculpe su majestad, pero no puede pasar—le dijo autoritaria, tapando con su cuerpo el interior de aquella zona—. La chica herida no está visible.

Hipo no pudo evitar asustarse a oír aquello.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado.

La mujer no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Elsa emergió tras ella, abriendo el espacio que permitían ver las cortinas y mostrando tras ellas a Astrid, sentada sobre un camastro rodeada de la princesa Anna, Brusca y una joven que Hipo no reconoció, pero que parecía inspeccionarla.

—Oh Dios Hipo—dijo la reina agradecida de verle—, ¿dónde estabas? ¿te llevo buscando desde hace un buen rato?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupado.

—Mi reina—se quejó Thea—, no puedo permitirle pasar a vuestro esposo, la chica no está visible.

Astrid se manifestó de fondo al escucharla y descubrir que había llegado Hipo.

—No se preocupe, déjele pasar—le dijo Astrid con cierta resignación en su voz—. No es la primera vez que me ve sin pantalones.

No. Hipo no era la primera vez que veía a la vikinga sin pantalones o en ropa interior. De hecho, había recorrido tantas veces el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer con sus manos, que podría hasta dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados, recordando cada pliegue y cada poro.

Por supuesto, la curandera se espantó al escuchar aquello, haciéndose a un lado ofendida, dejándole no solo pasar sino también abandonando el lugar mientras farfullaba que aquellos paganos no tenían ningún sentido de la vergüenza o el decoro y que la reina era una santísima idiota por consentirlo.

Hipo entró algo avergonzado por la reacción de la mujer y sus comentarios, apartando la mirada de Elsa, quien parecía igual de incómoda que él.

—Madre mía, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara Hipo? Estás más feo que un gronckle recién parido—expresó sin ningún reparo Brusca al ver que Hipo tenía una línea roja que le cruzaba de lado a lado el tabique de la nariz, además de toda la zona levemente amoratada.

—Yo también me alegro de ver que estás bien Brusca—respondió de mala gana.

—Ay qué sensible eres siempre— gruñó la vikinga—. Mira el lado bueno, ahora vas a juego con Astrid—dijo entre risas.

—Muy graciosa—se quejó la chica a su amiga.

Pero lo cierto es que tenía razón.

Hipo obvió el comentario y ante la mirada de todas aquellas mujeres se abrió paso hasta su novia, que estaba sentada sin pantalones en aquel camastro mientras una joven se cernía sobre su pierna derecha, cosiéndole una herida con cierta torpeza.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó serio.

—Me he peleado con un tipo para defender el honor de nuestro ejército de mujeres y aunque he ganado, me ha hecho un corte en la pierna, pero no es nada grave—se apresuró en resumir, aguantando el gesto de dolor—. ¡Dioses! —se quejó a la chica que la estaba cosiendo, apretando los labios—. ¿Es que no puedes tener más cuidado? No es tan difícil.

Hipo se fijó en la cara de espanto y terror de aquella chica, que saltaba a la vista que no tendría más de trece años y que posiblemente era la primera vez que cosía algo que no fuera ropa. O al menos eso parecía por la forma en que la aguja le temblaba en las manos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Hipo a la chica para sorpresa de todas.

La chica lo miró sin comprender, con puro terror, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

—Ángela, su majestad—dijo, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—De acuerdo Ángela—dijo amable Hipo—, ya me encargo yo de eso, puedes retirarte, tranquila.

La chica tragó saliva, sin saber si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero levantándose y obedeciendo.

Al instante Astrid se sintió fatal, dándose cuenta que había sido muy cruel con aquella niña, aunque agradeció que aquel sufrimiento cesara, ya que la aguja le estaba doliendo más que la espada.

—Astrid, no puedes ir por ahí peleándote a hachazos con la gente—la recriminó Hipo.

—No ha sido con el hacha—le aseguró ella, molesta de que Hipo la estuviera sermoneando delante de todas aquellas mujeres, pero agradecida de que al menos lo hubiera hecho en su lengua y no pudieran entenderles.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a llegar y humillarla de esa manera y más cuando ella ya se sentía una idiota por ser el centro de atención y preocupación de todos a su alrededor. No obstante, el cabreo se le pasó al observar el rostro preocupado de Hipo.

—Dioses, me has dado un susto de muerte—se sinceró el vikingo—, pensé que te había pasado algo grave.

—Pues ya ves que no—contestó Astrid, tajante pero más tranquila—. Lo que pasa que aquí la gente no está acostumbrada a las heridas y se pensaban que me iba a desangrar o yo qué sé.

—Ya veo… —asintió el chico—¿me dejas echarle un vistazo? —pidió.

Astrid asintió, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada a Elsa, como si buscara también su permiso. Al fin y al cabo, comprendía que aquello suponía un agravio para la reina, pero Astrid se sorprendió de que Elsa simplemente bajara la mirada, como dando consentimiento silencioso mientras se sujetaba ambas manos.

El vikingo se agachó a su lado, posando con timidez la mano sobre la pierna desnuda de su compañera, esa que tantas veces había acariciado, lamido y apretado con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La chica tenía un corte pequeño, recto y limpio en el lateral exterior del muslo, a la altura de la pantorrilla, pero tal y como había dicho, no parecía grave.

—¿Con qué ha sido? —preguntó Hipo, inspeccionando la herida.

—Con una espada de hoja fina—le explicó—; como ves no es un corte profundo.

Hipo tanteó con cuidado el borde del corte, levemente inflamado y lleno de sangre por las puntadas mal dadas de la aguja, que todavía tenía colgando.

—¿Te han puesto alcohol? —le preguntó con naturalidad a Astrid.

—No—le explicó—, pero necesitaría un trago.

Hipo sonrió ante su comentario, aceptando que Astrid no tenía remedio. Tenía siempre facilidad para quitarle importancia a esas cosas.

Elsa no pudo evitar volver a sentir ese nudo en el estómago al verles. Ambos vikingos hacían una pareja bastante peculiar, pero solo con ver el cariño en sus gestos era fácil adivinar cuánto se amaban. Nada más llegar, Hipo no había tenido ojos en esa sala para otra persona que no fuera Astrid y pese a que aquella mujer hubiese sido hostil, maleducada y se hubiese saltado todas las normas y protocolos habidos y por haber, en los ojos del vikingo solo había devoción. Y en el fondo eso es lo que a Elsa le molestaba y admiraba de ella, esa frescura y rebeldía, algo que deseaba para sí misma pero nunca llegaría a tener.

Elsa siempre había cumplido todas las normas, había seguido todos los protocolos y se había desvivido por su familia y su reino. Y sin embargo estaba sola y era juzgada por cada cosa que hacía o cada palabra que salía de su boca. No entendía por qué ninguno de sus esfuerzos había dado como fruto que alguien la mirara como Hipo miraba a esa mujer, aunque fuera al menos durante un instante fugaz.

También se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que tal vez la relación entre ambos era más carnal de lo que había imaginado cuando pensaba que Astrid era tan solo una agradable y bella campesina. La naturalidad con la que Hipo rozaba la pierna desnuda de la vikinga o el carácter indomable de aquella mujer la hicieron pensar que aquellos dos tenían algo más que un largo cortejo cargado de palabras de amor. Y aquella idea, sin saber por qué, la perturbó.

—Voy a pedir un poco de alcohol para la herida—se expresó entonces la reina, quien necesitaba alejarse un poco de allí.

Hasta ese momento Hipo y Astrid no se habían dado cuenta de que seguían hablando en su lengua sino fuera porque Elsa se había expresado en ella, sorprendiendo a la vikinga, que no sabía que la reina dominara su dialecto y sintiendo algo de vergüenza de que ella hubiese escuchado lo de que necesitaba un trago. Astrid no entendía por qué esa mujer tenía ese efecto en ella, esa forma de ponerla nerviosa, como si sus silencios indescifrables, su cercanía con Hipo o sus propios celos inexplicables hacia ella abrieran entre ambas una brecha enorme imposible de cruzar.

—Gracias—consiguió decir finalmente Astrid a la reina, quien respondió con una sonrisa forzada mientras desaparecía entre las cortinas.

Anna, a diferencia de su hermana, no entendía la lengua de los vikingos, pero era muy buena leyendo emociones humanas, sobre todo en la cara de su hermana y temió saber lo que le pasaba.

—Siento mucho si he ofendido a tu hermana con mis actos—expresó entonces Astrid hacia Anna, arrepentida.

—No pasa nada—le quitó importancia la princesa—. Mi hermana simplemente se preocupa demasiado, y supongo que lo de la contienda la ha alterado un poco, pero no se le da bien eso de guardar rencor. En unos días se le habrá olvidado.

Astrid asintió, sintiendo que tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos durante su instancia en aquel reino.

—Hipo, quiero pedirte disculpas—dijo entonces Anna—, esto también ha sido idea mía en cierto modo y no creo que Astrid deba cargar con toda la responsabilidad, así que, si vas a reprocharle algo, yo también soy responsable.

Hipo no entendió por qué Anna le decía aquello, ya que él no estaba enfadado con ellas y aunque conociera de sobra el carácter impulsivo de Astrid, tampoco le parecía mal que hiciera un poco de justicia entre esos arrogantes, ya que él mismo había tenido sus enfrentamientos con los guardias del castillo.

—Tengo que admitir que no estoy a favor de la violencia—objetó Hipo—, pero si os ha servido para darle una lección a algún idiota, pues me alegro.

Anna pareció más tranquila, observando cómo el vikingo se sentaba en el suelo y desenredaba la aguja del hijo negro que colgaba de la herida de Astrid. Una vez liberada, cogió aquel objeto de metal y lo colocó sobre el fuego de una vela.

—Sólo te digo que deberías haber visto la cara que ha puesto—puntualizó Astrid, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Anna—. Estoy segura que ahora mismo está enterrando su orgullo herido en lágrimas.

—Menuda paliza le ha dado en toda la geta—añadió Brusca—, a ese y a los otros idiotas esos que peleaban con él.

Aquello alarmó a Hipo.

—Un momento—las detuvo—, ¿Cómo que otros? ¿Con cuántas personas te has peleado?

—Hipo— le lanzó una mirada asesina Astrid, con ese tono que usaba cuando él se preocupaba en exceso.

—Vale está bien—aceptó él—. Entonces a ver—pidió explicaciones, intentando entender qué había pasado mientras volvía a ensartar el hilo en la aguja y se sentaba— ¿qué se supone que ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con el teniente de la guardia y otros soldados?

—Sí—contestó Anna por las dos—, el coronel se había apostado compartir la sala de entrenamiento si Astrid vencía.

Hipo comenzó a entender de qué iba el asunto, comprendiendo lo injusto y difícil que se lo estaban poniendo a Anna su propio consejo con la idea de instruir a las mujeres. Sinceramente no entendía por qué tanta oposición, cuando era lo más razonable en caso de guerra. Los vikingos nunca habían tenido mucha organización militar, —de hecho, eran un desastre organizándose— pero si eran ganadores natos de batallas eran porque todos y cada uno de ellos aprendía a pelear sin excepción. Hasta él, que había sido el peor vikingo de la historia, sabía pelear.

—¿Y cómo se ha tomado la derrota? —preguntó entonces por curiosidad, divertido.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa orgullosa— ¡Ah! —se quejó al sentir de nuevo la aguja atravesándole la piel.

—Intenta no moverte—le pidió Hipo, notando cómo Astrid se ponía tensa y arrugaba el gesto de dolor.

—¡Dioses! —maldijo—. Joder, no recordaba que doliese tanto.

Anna se tensó un poco, sobre todo cuando empezó a ver brotar sangre de la herida de Astrid y a Hipo mancharse los dedos con ella. Brusca la vio pálida y pese a que le divertía la idea de que la princesa se desmayara, le ofreció que se sentara en el camastro de enfrente:

—Siéntate y no mires—le dijo a la princesa aquella vikinga con el pelo calcinado—. O te desmayarás, te abrirás una brecha en la cabeza y te tendrán que coser a ti también.

—Gracias—dijo más pálida que nunca Anna, sentándose en el camastro de enfrente.

—Brusca no seas bruta—le regañó Hipo, quien estaba plenamente concentrado en la herida.

Astrid se hubiese sumado a aquel reproche si no fuera porque no podía ni hablar del dolor. Hipo era realmente cuidadoso en aquella labor y además Astrid tenía la mala experiencia de tener todo el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, por lo que aquello no era nada nuevo. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera igualmente desagradable, sintiendo un fuerte espasmo cada vez que la aguja se le volvía a clavar en la piel y la invadía el sudor frío.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano Brusca? —intentó despejar un poco el ambiente Hipo, buscando que Astrid se distrajera un poco del dolor y que Anna no se desmallara.

—Pues bien, mejor que nunca—aseguró la chica—. Se ha pasado toda la noche durmiendo drogado con plantas y atendido por muchachas guapas—explicó—, es lo más cerca que estará jamás del Valhalla.

Hipo no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa. Realmente había echado de menos a los jinetes.

—Lo he dejado hace un rato mientras se pavoneaba con una curandera—siguió relatando Brusca—. 'Oh mira, soy un vikingo, preciosa, llevo el pelo largo y estoy lleno de heridas de guerra' —lo imitó Brusca.

Anna la miró sin entender muy bien a aquella mujer, que además se había sentado junto a ella, completamente despatarrada, mientras jugaba inquieta con su única trenza.

—La mitad de las cicatrices que tiene se las he hecho yo mientras peleábamos—le aclaró Brusca a Anna, quien asintió atenta y educada, pero sin comprender.

Sin duda los vikingos eran muy raros.

De repente la cortina se abrió con sutileza, asomando el rostro Rose.

—Alteza—dijo dirigiéndose a Anna—, Kristoff os está buscando.

Anna asintió, agradecida de encontrar una excusa para salir un momento de allí, ya que realmente estaba mareada.

—Ahora vuelvo—se despidió, saliendo.

Brusca, al verse sola con aquellos dos, decidió que ya se había aburrido de estar allí.

—Yo también me largo—se puso en pie—, os dejo solos para que podáis besuquearos, pareja.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron, rodando los ojos.

—Adiós Brusca—se despidió Astrid, lanzándole una indirecta—: mañana no te escaqueas eh, tú también eres instructora de esas mujeres.

La vikinga le hizo un gesto con la mano, como aceptando, mientras desaparecía entre las cortinas.

—Ay Dioses… la quiero mucho, pero a veces me desespera—confesó Astrid por lo bajo.

Hipo paró de coser la herida al ver que Astrid suspiraba y cambiaba su expresión a una mucho más derrotada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

La vikinga se tomó un momento.

—Brusca todavía no lo sabe—le explicó, refiriéndose a la boda del vikingo.

Quizás por esa razón Astrid había ido a pedirle consuelo a su amiga aquella mañana, porque sabía que no la miraría con esa cara que había puesto Mocoso, esa mirada de pena y piedad.

Hipo no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir. Tragó saliva y continuó cosiendo la herida, que estaba prácticamente cerrada. Astrid siseó de dolor, apretando los labios.

—Ya estoy terminando—la relajó el vikingo—, no queda nada, te lo prometo.

—Vale—tragó saliva Astrid, observando la cara de concentración de Hipo y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al ver la marca rojiza sobre su nariz.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó con preocupación sincera.

Hipo la miró sin entender, hasta que recordó que debía tener una pinta horrible. Lo cierto es que asombrosamente apenas le dolía y no sabía si era por la magia de Elsa o no, pero prácticamente no se le había puesto morado.

—No, tranquila—la calmó—. Me has dado palizas peores—añadió irónico.

Astrid sonrió, aliviada de que Hipo no le hubiese dado importancia. Y era cierto lo que decía, a veces Astrid le había pegado más fuerte cuando entrenaban.

Por un momento sintieron que habían vuelto atrás en el tiempo, a la intimidad de aquellos momentos en que se herían constantemente haciendo locuras con los dragones, saltando desde acantilados o luchando contra los tramperos en la orilla del dragón. Hacía casi tres años de eso y desde entonces habían estado tan ocupados con responsabilidades y cargos que se habían olvidado de lo que era realmente disfrutar —y sufrir— aquellas aventuras.

—Apenas he podido hablar con ninguno de los jinetes todavía—se lamentó Hipo, pensando lo mismo que ella.

—Tampoco te has perdido nada—le aseguró Astrid, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios—. Joder, de verdad, no recordaba que dolía tanto.

Hipo comenzó a soplarle con suavidad en la herida, intentando calmarle el escozor.

—No queda nada, ya casi está—la tranquilizó.

Astrid intentó respirar tranquila, alejando la sensación de dolor y concentrándose en pensar en otra cosa. Pero era imposible y más teniendo a Hipo tan cerca, tan servicial como siempre y a la vez tan lejos.

—¿Dónde has estado esta mañana? —preguntó entonces la vikinga, descuadrando a Hipo.

Hipo no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

—Tenía turno de vigilancia—mintió.

No supo bien por qué, tal vez porque prefería explicarle todo con calma y sabía que si le contaba a Astrid lo del furia nocturna y el ritual de magia negra del bosque la chica se enfadaría con él por no habérselo contado antes y lo último que necesitaba era volver a discutir con ella, ya que todavía le dolía demasiado las palabras que se habían dicho la noche anterior.

No obstante, Astrid supo inmediatamente que le mentía, ya que si había empezado a entrenar ella sola a aquel grupo de mujeres esa mañana era porque Alea y Briel habían sido convocadas para vigilar. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de discutir con Hipo.

—¿Pudiste hablar ya con Elsa? —preguntó entonces, para cambiar de tema.

—No, todavía no… —respondió algo serio, sabiendo que no podía seguir posponiendo aquello.

Era muy incómodo mantener esa tensión entre ambos, sobre todo después de la noche anterior, donde ella había sido tan agradable.

—Siento todo esto—confesó entonces la vikinga—. No llevo aquí ni un día y desde que he llegado parezco solo causar problemas.

—No digas eso tonta—la animó Hipo—. Yo ya estaba aburrido de tanta tranquilidad.

Astrid le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice.

—Esto te va a doler algo más, no te muevas—pidió mientras tensaba el hilo para cerrar bien la herida.

Con cuidado sacó la aguja y cortó el hilo, haciendo un pequeño nudo al final, para que no se reabriera. Astrid aguantó el tipo mientras sentía que aquel hilo le rasgaba las carnes, notando un dolor agudo, como de calambre, hasta que Hipo al fin terminó.

—Dioses—masculló, aliviada de que hubiese acabado al fin—. Supongo que una cicatriz más para la colección—dijo irónica, mirándose aquella costura y aguantando el escozor.

—Todas las que tienes te hacen preciosa—respondió Hipo, dándole un beso corto cerca de la herida y poniéndose en pie.

En aquel instante Astrid lo odió con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba ese cariño tan sincero suyo, esa forma que tenía de ablandarla. Y se sentía estúpida, porque ese hombre no solo se había casado con otra, sino que además le mentía a la cara y le ocultaba algo; y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir cómo la sangre le bombeaba en las orejas cuando él la besaba.

—Voy a buscar algo para cubrirte la herida—dijo limpiándose la sangre de las manos en un trapo, señal de que había terminado—. No tardo.

—Gracias—se apresuró en responder la vikinga—, pero que sepas que esto no cambia que siga algo enfadada contigo.

Hipo sonrió, sabiendo que eso no era verdad. Él tampoco estaba enfadado, solo decepcionado consigo mismo.

—Ahora vuelvo.

El chico desapareció entre las cortinas, dejándola allí sola.

Suspiró y se miró la herida. Apenas era una fina línea roja poco más larga que un dedo. Si hubiese sido por ella ni hubiese hecho falta coserla, pero las curanderas estaban tan saturadas que temían que se le pudiera infectar si no cicatrizaba bien. Tenía que admitir que no era una herida fea, aunque empezaba a aceptar que tenía demasiadas como aquella en el cuerpo.

El movimiento de las cortinas la sacó de sus pensamientos, pensando que Hipo había regresado demasiado rápido. No obstante, se trataba de una mujer que no había visto hasta ahora. Parecía algo mayor que ella y tenía una mirada muy distinta al resto de mujeres que había visto hasta ahora. Sobre todo, porque tenía los ojos tan oscuros que apenas se distinguía el iris de la pupila, algo que le iba completamente a juego con el negro azabache de su pelo, recogido en un moño desordenado.

—Hola preciosa—le dijo con una sonrisa, portando una bandeja—, ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me manda Thea a dejarte una infusión de hierbas.

Astrid asintió, agradeciendo que aquella mujer sin dientes que la había llamado pagana indecorosa instantes antes al menos se hubiese apiadado de ella y le hubiese mandado algo para el dolor.

—Muchas gracias—dijo agarrando el vaso caliente que le ofreció la chica—. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

—Se las daré—le sonrió—. Por cierto, quería decirte que me ha parecido muy valiente lo que has hecho.

Astrid se sorprendió de que aquella mujer le dijera eso, aunque tampoco se extrañó. Al igual que los vikingos aquellos pueblerinos eran tan cotillas que la noticia de su contienda había corrido tan rápido como la pólvora por todo el palacio.

—Muchas gracias—dijo de corazón la vikinga—. No ha sido nada.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido—se apresuró en aclarar la chica—. Los guardias de este castillo se creen por encima de todos, ya era hora que alguien los pusiera en su sitio.

—Patear culos de idiotas en mi especialidad—le dijo Astrid sarcástica, animada por la cercanía de aquella mujer—. Por cierto, soy Astrid.

Astrid alzó la mano a modo de presentación.

—Yo soy Lena, encantada—estrechó la mano de la vikinga.

—Un placer—respondió Astrid—, cuando sepas de más idiotas a los que machacar, me avisas—dijo con simpatía de manera simbólica.

La chica le sonrió dibujando en su rostro una mueca junto a su sonrisa. Aquella mujer le pareció realmente atractiva por alguna razón que no llegó a entender.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes.

En ese momento entró Hipo portando algunos paños.

La chica se sorprendió de volver a verlo allí y él también de encontrarse de nuevo con aquella mujer.

—Hola—saludó Hipo al verla, con una mezcla de emociones, sobre todo porque lo último que le había dicho a esa mujer era que iba a intentar salvar a su amiga, la cual estaba ahora muerta.

Pese a que pudiera ser incómodo, la chica le sonrió.

—Caray—comenzó—, para ser rey pasas más tiempo aquí que alguna de nosotras.

—Gajes del oficio—se limitó a decir.

No obstante, Hipo no tardó en recuperar la seriedad.

—Siento mucho lo de tu amiga—le dijo sincero.

Astrid no entendió qué pasaba, pero no le fue difícil comprender que tal vez había relación con esa mujer y lo que Hipo le había contado la noche anterior.

—No te preocupes—expresó con tristeza—, hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora ella está en un lugar mejor.

Y tal y como hacen las personas que están acostumbradas al sufrimiento, volvió a recuperar la sonrisa.

—Tengo que irme—les sonrió—. Un placer Astrid—le dijo a la vikinga—, espero que sigas armando escándalo por aquí—luego se dirigió a Hipo, haciendo una leve reverencia—: ojalá que en la próxima ocasión coincidamos en un lugar más alegre, su majestad.

—Eso espero—le dijo cortés el vikingo.

La chica iba a marcharse cuando la cortina se abrió de nuevo, esta vez apareciendo Elsa tras ella.

Al ver que Elsa portaba un pequeño frasco de cristal Hipo comprendió que finalmente había conseguido hacerse con un poco de alcohol, agradeciéndole el gesto. Por un momento pensó que era solo una excusa para evitar aquella situación tan incómoda y marcharse. No obstante, Elsa había regresado, por lo que el vikingo pudo descartar agradecido aquella idea. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar cómo Elsa enmudecía y se tensaba, enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en la prostituta y dibujando el mismo rostro de sorpresa y terror que Hipo vio en ella la noche que discutieron, cuando Hipo nombró a la chica.

Sin duda se conocían de algo.

Elsa estaba petrificada, ya que la última persona que pensó que se encontraría allí sería Lena. La chica le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos eternos, tiempo en el que Elsa se perdió en sus dos grandes ojos negros. Ya no solo la miraba con rencor, sino también con furia.

—Lena… —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, como si quisiera formular una súplica o una disculpa.

—Majestad—respondió con furia aquella mujer, haciendo una leve reverencia y marchándose de allí.

Elsa ni siquiera disimuló cómo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las cortinas.

Hipo y Astrid intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose el uno al otro qué demonios acababa de pasar, sin comprender.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó Hipo, sacándola de su trance.

La reina estaba pálida y descompuesta, agitada como Hipo nunca la había visto antes.

—Toma—fue lo único que dijo, dándole el tarro de alcohol a Hipo mientras salía de allí prácticamente corriendo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Elsa salió corriendo a buscar a Lena, quien parecía querer perderse en esa sala llena de heridos y curanderas. No le puso nada fácil seguirla, ya que era muy huidiza y así vestida como el resto de mujeres no fue complicado perderse entre la multitud. No obstante, la determinación de Elsa por hablar con esa mujer hizo que finalmente diera con ella, justo cuando salía de la sala de la enfermería, dispuesta a perderse entre los pasillos.

—¡Lena! —la detuvo Elsa al verla retorcer una esquina—. Lena espera, por favor—dijo con la voz rota.

La prostituta hizo como que no la escuchó y siguió caminando con prisas hasta el final del pasillo, comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia las instancias del servicio.

—Lena por favor—siguió pidiendo Elsa, acelerando el paso.

—Debería darse la vuelta, su majestad—le aconsejó sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado, sin parar de bajar escaleras—. No quisiera importunar a la señora, pero no debería entrar en la humilde zona del servicio.

—Lena, deja de hablarme así—pidió Elsa, alcanzándola al fin.

La mujer paró en seco, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debo hablarle, su majestad? —casi escupió—. ¿También desea que me arrodille y le bese los pies?

—¡No! —respondió escandalizada Elsa, con el corazón en un puño—. Solo… solo quiero que hablemos.

—No creo que sea adecuado que vean a su majestad hablando con una prostituta al lado de la sala de la lavandería—dijo tajante e irónica—. Así que, si me disculpa, a diferencia de otras personas, yo tengo tareas que hacer.

—Lena, por favor—le suplicó Elsa poniéndose delante de ella.

Aquello pareció ablandarla un poco, sobre todo ver el rostro reclamante de la reina.

—Necesito que hablemos—consiguió emitir Elsa—, podemos ir a otro sitio más tranquilo si quieres o podemos hablar a mi habitación. No quiero exponerte ni que te sientas mal, pero necesito que me escuches y hablemos con calma—pidió.

Sin embargo, eso no doblegó a la chica.

—He escuchado esas mismas palabras en cientos de bocas Elsa, no eres la primera que me invita a hablar a su alcoba—la tuteó al fin, con mala leche—, y todas ellas han pagado por mis servicios.

La chica avanzó, pasando por delante de Elsa, golpeándola en el hombro y haciéndola a un lado para pasar.

—Lena, no estoy aquí para humillarte—confesó Elsa—, solo quiero pedirte disculpas y que hablemos.

La morena se detuvo, girándose con cara de pocos amigos y conteniendo el temblor.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón—aceptó—. No estás aquí para humillarme, porque nadie jamás podrá volver a hacerme tanto daño otra vez—bramó con rencor—. Al menos me alegra saber que tu vida no es mejor que la mía.

—Lena… —a Elsa le temblaba la voz.

—¿Y sabes por qué? Porque estás condenada a estar sola y amargada de por vida y no es por culpa tus poderes como te piensas—le echó en cara, sin atisbo de duda en sus palabras—. Tú nunca sabrás lo que es el amor ni la entrega, porque estás vacía y muerta por dentro. Yo no soy un monstruo, pero tú sí…—la señaló, mientras sonría indignada— Qué irónica es la vida que te hayas casado y todo—expresó con saña—¡y con un vikingo! No me extraña que no lleve casado contigo ni dos semanas y ya tenga una amante para calentarle la cama.

—Lena—la nombró para que parara, porque sentía cómo se le detenía el corazón.

La chica estaba tan ciega de rencor que ni siquiera estaba midiendo las palabras.

—¿Qué pasa no lo sabías? Todo el castillo lo sabe.

Elsa quería decirle que sí lo sabía, pero realmente no le vio ningún sentido a defenderse.

—Lo que ocurre es que a ti no te importa nadie, ni tu reino, ni lo que piensen, ni lo que sufran. Solo piensas en ti y en tu maldito problema—prácticamente le gritó—. ¿Y sabes qué? Que a la gente tampoco le importas, al menos a mí ya no. No quiero hablar contigo ni quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida. ¿Me entiendes?

—Solo quiero pedirte perdón… —trató de contener las lágrimas—. Déjame que te compense…

—No quiero tu mierda de perdón—zanjó—. No te haces una idea del infierno que he pasado. Ni con todo tu sucio dinero podrías pagar algún día ni la mitad de la miseria que he vivido, así que mételo donde te quepa. Para mí estás muerta.

Lena no esperó respuesta de Elsa y se marchó de allí sin más, temblando de ira y de impotencia, mientras se pedía a sí misma no derramar más lágrimas por esa mujer.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El comedor estaba más agitado que de costumbre aquella noche. La llegada de los jinetes no solo había sido un gran acontecimiento, sino que resultaban ser un centro de atención muy exótico, tanto por sus pintas como por sus historias de viajeros. Además, había que sumar que de alguna forma el escándalo de la pelea entre el teniente y Astrid había generado una admiración casi divina hacia la vikinga. La chica se había pasado la cena y prácticamente el resto de la noche saludando a hombres y mujeres de todo tipo, además de quitándose de encima a babosos y hombres de casamiento dudoso.

Hipo agradeció poder volver a estar reunido con sus amigos. No se había dado cuenta lo importantes que eran en su vida hasta que se había visto solo en aquel reino extranjero, pensando que su suerte sería estar condenado a ser el rey no deseado de aquellas tierras. Se pasó toda la cena oyéndoles sobre su largo y peligroso viaje hasta aquellas tierras, mientras además le explicaban cómo a Chusco se le había salido el hombro. Sin embargo, al rato paró de escuchar, ya que como era habitual, cada uno contaba una cosa distinta y el vikingo aceptó que nunca sabría la verdad de lo sucedido. Y que tampoco le interesaba.

Tras terminar su cena y cansado de aquel día, Hipo se levantó de la mesa junto con Astrid y Patapez, decidiendo que no querían seguir siendo partícipes de ese circo estrafalario que los gemelos y Mocoso había creado para divertir a los pueblerinos aburridos, ávidos de aventuras rocambolescas.

Antes de marcharse Estoico los hizo llamar, preocupado por el estado de salud de Astrid. No obstante, la chica ni siquiera cojeaba, así que aquello lo tranquilizó. Hipo y él intercambiaron una mirada confusa, sin decirse nada.

Estoico había estado observando a su hijo un rato durante la cena y verlo hablar con Astrid, riéndose divertido, le había partido el corazón. Se sentía responsable de todo aquello, pero no tenía valor para ser juez y decirle qué debía hacer o qué no. Al menos su conversación con Elsa lo había tranquilizado, sobre todo el hecho de que la reina estuviera al tanto de la situación y pareciera no importarle. No obstante, no pudo evitar esa preocupación de padre, ese dolor que se siente al saber que tu hijo sufre de lo único de lo que no le puedes proteger: de dolor en el alma.

Hipo acompañó a Patapez y Astrid hasta el lugar que le habían asignado. Ambos le invitaron a pasar, enseñándoles los camastros de paja en el suelo donde dormían y las vistas a un muro que tenían tras las ventanas. Igualmente, tampoco se podían quejar, ya que les parecía el mejor sitio donde habían dormido en días. Estuvieron también un rato riéndose al descubrir que Mocoso guardaba un espejo bajo la almohada, sin entender de dónde lo había sacado o desde cuando lo tenía. No obstante, tras esto decidieron que ya habían tenido suficiente por hoy. Astrid lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Cómo os echado de menos—le confesó a Astrid.

—Y nosotros a ti—dijo Astrid con sinceridad—. No es lo mismo patrullar islas sin que te pares cada diez minutos a trazar un mapa.

Hipo sonrió, sabiendo que aquello iba con segundas.

—Muy graciosa—dijo mientras la vikinga se reía.

Hipo no pudo culparla.

—¿Sabes? —se sinceró el vikingo—. Llevo más de una semana en este castillo y todavía no sé dónde duermen mi padre y el resto de vikingos.

Astrid notó por su tono que Hipo se sentía culpable, haciéndola recuperar un poco la seriedad.

—Tú has tenido tus propios problemas Hipo—le dijo Astrid, apartándole un mechón de la cara—, no te culpes ahora por eso.

Hipo le sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Segura que no te duele? —le señaló la pierna.

—Segura—mintió.

Hipo no estaba tan seguro de ello y en el fondo no quería que Astrid durmiera en el suelo con una herida a medio cicatrizar.

—Desde hace días tengo habitación y cama propia—le informó—. Así que si te duele o no te encuentras cómoda en el suelo… Puedo hacerte un hueco.

Astrid lo miró, con cierta picardía.

—¿Esto es una proposición incidente? —alzó una deja.

Hipo le lanzó también una mirada pícara, pero recuperó rápidamente la formalidad.

—Es solo proposición.

Por un segundo Hipo vio cierta duda en la vikinga, quien realmente deseaba volver a conciliar el sueño junto al vikingo. Echaba de menos la calidez de Hipo por las noches, pero también sabía que quizás no era el mejor momento.

—Me lo pensaré—dijo apretando los labios, llena de dudas—. Buenas noches, Hipo.

Hipo aceptó con cierto desconsuelo la respuesta.

—Buenas noches, Astrid.

Se quedaron un momento observándose en silencio en la puerta, el uno frente al otro, hasta que Astrid tomó el valor de darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse de él, cerrando la puerta.

Hipo caminó con calma por la oscuridad de los pasillos, cargando una pesada tristeza. Tenía miedo de haber matado irremediablemente lo que había entre él y Astrid y se preguntó desesperado si algún día lo recuperarían. La echaba de menos y la necesitaba a su lado, en todos los sentidos. Necesitaba a Astrid a su lado para investigar, para tomar decisiones y para planificar; sin saber que se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella para esas cosas. Pero lo peor es que también sentía que necesitaba su cuerpo, algo que nunca antes se había planteado. Necesitaba abrazar con desesperación el cuerpo de la vikinga, besarlo y entrar dentro de ella. Sentía vergüenza de tener aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía evitar que un extraño deseo le persiguiera como un fantasma cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Era algo primario y desesperante, pero en aquel momento Hipo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por hacerle el amor a esa mujer.

Intentando calmar aquellos pensamientos, llegó a su habitación. Metió la llave y tuvo que pelearse un rato con la puerta para conseguir que se abriera. En ese instante la imagen de Elsa volvió a su cabeza y sobre todo el hecho de que debía disculparse con ella, además de contarle lo que había visto en el bosque. Recordó también la manera en que ella se había marchado de la enfermería con esa cara de angustia, corriendo tras esa mujer, y se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía nada de ella. Miró hacia su habitación, pero no tenía valor suficiente para acercarse. Sin embargo, un extraño brillo llamó su atención.

Hipo escrutó en la oscuridad aquel brillo, que parecía emerger de debajo de la puerta y se acercó con cautela. Una vez parado frente a su puerta, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un charco de hielo. Aquello le pareció tremendamente extrañado, sobre todo porque el pomo de la puerta también estaba recubierto de una fina capa de hielo translúcido.

Su instinto le dijo que algo no estaba bien. Llamó a la puerta.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó, sin obtener respuesta.

Volvió a llamar, pero sin ningún resultado. En otras circunstancias no hubiese entrado, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía hacerlo.

Le costó un poco abrir la puerta, como si estuviera atrancada, pero al conseguirlo comprendió dónde estaba el problema, siendo sorprendido por un aire gélido y punzante. La habitación se encontraba completamente congelada por dentro, habiendo una espesa capa de hielo en el suelo, los muros y las ventanas. Adentro el aire estaba embravecido, generando una especie de ventisca de nieve que se movía con violencia entre esas cuatro paredes. Hipo se abrazó nada más poner un pie dentro, protegiéndose los ojos con los brazos y sintiendo cómo se le congelaban los oídos por dentro mientras su simple respiración creaba un hilo de vaho.

—¿Elsa? —preguntó asustado, sin valor para acercarse más y asombrado por aquella magia sobrenatural—. ¿Estás bien?

No obstante, no escuchar a la reina lo asustó, confirmando que estaba pasando algo que escapaba a su entendimiento. Hipo jamás habría podido imaginar nada parecido. Comenzó a avanzar por la habitación con cuidado de no resbalarse, pensando que aquello era una pesadilla. Tuvo que forzar la vista, porque la chimenea estaba apagada y no había ni una sola vela encendida. Por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible ver más allá de sus narices, porque además no podía mantener los ojos totalmente abiertos en ese caos de aire y nieve.

—Elsa—la llamó esta vez, con firmeza.

Hipo nunca sentido un frío como aquel, tan súbito y penetrante. Los dientes comenzaron a castañearle a medida que se acercaba a la cama, donde suponía que debía estar Elsa, ya que la nieve azotaba con más violencia aquella zona. Todavía no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando en aquella habitación.

Nada más acercarse, comprobó que el hielo se iba transformando en una pequeña montaña de nieve, donde comenzó a hundir sus congelados pies.

—¡Dioses! —maldijo.

Agradeció al menos no haberse equivocado. Elsa estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, cubierta de nieve. Parecía un uno con todo, ya que llevaba el pelo suelo sobre la bata de dormir blanca que usaba y entre tanta nieve apenas se la distinguía sino fuera porque emitía vaho al respirar. La reina se movió con lentitud, apretándose las piernas contra el cuerpo en aquella posición fetal, temblando.

—¡Elsa! —gritó Hipo, quien apenas escuchaba su propia voz por el zumbido del aire—. ¿Qué está pasando?

No obstante, la chica apenas lo oyó. Hipo terminó lanzándose a esa montaña de nieve, sorprendido de que le costara tanto moverse en un espacio tan pequeño. Avanzó hasta hincar la rodilla en el colchón, haciendo que Elsa despertara de aquel trance.

—Elsa, no sé qué está pasando, pero necesito que te calmes —dijo sin atreverse a tocarla—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó asustado.

—Sí—articuló casi en un suspiro, sin apenas moverse—, solo… solo tengo un poco de frío, nada más—le confesó.

Al oír aquello Hipo realmente se estremeció, ya que la propia Elsa le había confesado que ella nunca tenía frío.

—No estás bien—aseguró el vikingo, agarrando a Elsa sin pensárselo para incorporarla un poco—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hipo comenzó a notar cómo se le congelaban las manos al tocar a Elsa, perdiendo la movilidad en los dedos.

—Tengo mucho frío—dijo Elsa en un débil hilo de voz, apretándose contra el cuerpo del vikingo buscando calor, mientras una lágrima se le congelaba en la cara.

Hipo no tardó en comenzar a temblar al sentir el cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo. No había sentido tanto frío en su vida y por un instante pensó que se congelaría allí mismo. No obstante, la abrazó en un instinto de protección.

—Tranquila no pasa nada—consiguió decir, mareado por la falta de oxígeno—. Estoy aquí, no estás sola.

Aquellas palabras detuvieron de golpe la tormenta de nieve.

Fue una sensación de paz absoluta, sobre todo porque les habían dejado de pitar los oídos y el aire parecía volver a ser respirable; aunque el vikingo sentía que se le estaban rasgando los pulmones por dentro. La habitación parecía una hermosa estructura de cristal, teñida de blanco y azules que brillaban con la quietud de la muerte. Hipo seguía algo desorientado y mareado por la presión en los oídos y una suave y agradable sensación de hormigueo comenzó a invadirle desde la punta de los dedos hasta la cara. Contempló el vaho emerger de sus cuerpos, como una silueta fantasmagórica y le pareció que aquella imagen le hubiese parecido bella sino fuera porque tenía mucho frío y apenas se sentía el cuerpo. Se abrazó con fuerza a Elsa, quien estaba completamente helada y por un segundo sintió mucha paz, como si se pudiera quedar dormido en aquel silencio gélido.

Aquello lo hizo despertar de golpe.

—Elsa—le susurró, buscando su cara en aquella semioscuridad helada, sin sentirse la nariz ni las manos—¿Puedes andar? —le preguntó controlando su temblor, consciente de que se estaba entumeciendo y que no podía permanecer allí mucho tiempo más.

Elsa asintió, sin apenas moverse.

—Lo siento—pidió perdón al vikingo.

—No tienes que sentir nada—comenzó Hipo, ayudándola a erguirse sobre la cama, notando que el frío le mermaba las fuerzas y que Elsa apenas podía moverse—Necesito que me ayudes, Elsa—pidió temblando.

Hipo la miró a los ojos con determinación, intentado buscar qué clase de dolor podía provocar algo así en la reina.

—Vale—respiró hondo ella, aferrándose a Hipo para intentar salir de aquel manto de nieve y hielo.

El chico consiguió ponerse de pie y —sacando fuerzas de donde nunca las tuvo— acabó agarrando a Elsa en volandas y bajándola de la cama. La dejó con cuidado más o menos de pie a su lado. Hipo se echó el brazo de ella sobre el hombro y la sujetó por la cintura, mientras ella hacía el esfuerzo de andar, completamente entumecida. Hipo agradeció al menos que la tormenta hubiese cesado y que su prótesis hubiese decidido no jugarle malas pasadas, porque si no, seguramente no hubiese podido salir de allí.

Hipo llevó a Elsa hasta su habitación, sentándola inmediatamente en una alfombra frente a la chimenea, mientras le echaba varias mantas por encima. Él acabó haciendo lo mismo consigo mismo, completamente congelado.

Elsa no había dicho ni una sola palabra, quedándose en una especie de trance frente al fuego, mientras Hipo se frotaba las manos sin poder quitarse el temblor del cuerpo. También tenía el pelo y la ropa mojada por la ventica, pero se veía incapaz de desnudarse para ponerse ropa limpia. Tenía demasiado frío.

Echó con cuidado más leña al fuego y lanzó una mirada a Elsa, completamente inerte y sin expresión alguna. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorado.

—Elsa…—intentó decir algo, pero aquellas palabras murieron en su boca.

Hipo estaba seguro que algo realmente grave le había pasado para estar así, pero no entendía qué. Ahora comprendía el miedo y la distancia de Elsa, sobre todo cuando le había advertido que era peligrosa. Y aquel pensamiento lo llenó de pena.

El vikingo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, frotándole los brazos, como si así pudiera hacerla entrar en calor a ella también.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo con cariño.

Elsa simplemente negó con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás, buscando algo de calor y dejándose abrazar por el vikingo. Hipo se sentó tras ella y la apretó con fuerza, rodeándola con su cuerpo y preguntándose cómo Elsa podía haber perdido el control de esa manera.

—Es la tercera vez que me pasa—consiguió decir en un hilo de voz, lleno de angustia, como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento y quisiera justificarse—, pero nunca antes había pasado tanto frío.

—Me has dado un buen susto—la estrechó con sus brazos, sintiendo que era la segunda vez que usaba esa frase en el mismo día.

En ese preciso instante Hipo se dio cuenta de que Elsa le importaba más de lo que pensaba. Apenas se conocían de unas semanas y aun así sentía que realmente algo dentro de ellos había conectado y aquello le generó mucho sufrimiento, sobre todo al verla así.

—No deberías abrazarme—dijo seca—. He estado a punto de matarte.

Hipo tragó saliva, analizando detenidamente lo que había pasado.

—He estado a punto de morir otras veces—intentó quitarle importancia—y sinceramente, ésta ha sido la más agradable.

Elsa fue invadida de nuevo por aquellas lágrimas silenciosas.

—No quería preocuparte, Hipo— dijo a media voz—. De verdad, tú ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo.

Hipo se sintió mal oír aquello.

—Elsa, tú también formas parte de lo mío —expresó el vikingo con una sinceridad que hasta le sorprendió—. Es normal que me preocupe si no estás bien.

—A veces siento que me lo merezco.

Aquello descuadró a Hipo.

—Elsa, tú no te mereces esto—dijo el vikingo, adelantando un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

—Tú no puede saberlo, Hipo.

—Pues cuéntamelo y ya decidiré yo—pidió Hipo, agradecido de haber dejado de temblar, pero completamente entumecido.

Elsa, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, Hipo—dijo, cambiado al fin aquella pasividad por una expresión de dolor—. No sería capaz de que tú también me vieras como un monstruo.

Hipo se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza al oír aquello, mientras ella comenzaba a convulsionarse en aquel fallido intento de controlar el llanto.

—Nunca podría verte como un monstruo Elsa—le aseguró Hipo, mientras enredaba su nariz en su pelo blanco de ninfa.

—Lo harás… —se limitó a responder ella, sorbiéndose la nariz y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—No lo haré—le prometió Hipo.

Elsa no se sentía merecedora de aquel cariño que le estaba regalando el vikingo, no entendía cómo podía ser así con ella cuando había estado a punto de matarlo, además de que llevaban días sin dirigirse la palabra por las cosas tan crueles que le había dicho. Hipo sin duda no parecía un vikingo, ni siquiera parecía humano a ojos de Elsa, con esa bondad suya. Se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que le había dicho.

Hipo no supo por qué, pero ante el silencio de Elsa y su temblor, le dio un beso en la cabeza y otro detrás de la oreja, sintiéndose tremendamente extraño al sentir aquella sensación mágica y fría en los labios, pero movido por la necesidad de hacerla sentir bien.

—Elsa—la llamó con dulzura—. No tienes que contarme nada que no quieras, a mí me vale con que estés bien y para eso necesito que intentes calmarte y entre en calor, ¿vale?

Elsa se había quedado algo desconcertada por esa muestra de afecto, ya que nadie nunca, excepto su madre, la había besado en el cuerpo con esa ternura.

—Vale—aceptó ella, intentando calmar aquellas cálidas sensaciones que comenzaron a invadirla.

Hipo se separó un poco de ella, temiendo haberla incomodado.

—¿Has cenado algo? —le preguntó.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre.

Aquella respuesta no le sirvió al vikingo, quien se levantó de la alfombra y se quitó la manta que llevaba para echársela a Elsa por encima.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al ver que Hipo se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—A por algo que te ayude a entrar en calor.

Elsa se quejó de que no tenía hambre, pero Hipo no la escuchó, desapareciendo por la puerta y volviendo al rato con algo de pan y sopa caliente. Elsa tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero no quiso hacerle el feo a Hipo así que se tomó todo aquel líquido caliente, dándole la razón al admitir que se encontraba mucho mejor así.

Hipo se sentó frente a ella, jugando con una ramita en el fuego de la chimenea, mientras ella comía en silencio. El vikingo acabó acercándose a la cama para coger la última manta que quedaba, colocándosela sobre los hombros. Sentía que el frío se le había metido en los huesos y la humedad de la ropa no le ayudaba.

—Hipo—rompió Elsa el silencio, mucho más tranquila—. Quiero pedirte disculpas… por… por todo lo que pasó.

Hipo la miró algo abstraído, sintiendo que él también era responsable.

—No, Elsa—se sinceró—. Yo también me pasé, fui un poco intransigente contigo y entiendo que la situación era bastante delicada. Tú solo querías hacer lo correcto y yo te presioné.

—Hay… hay algo que no te conté Hipo—le dijo, mirándole con esos enormes ojos azules a los que no le quedaban lágrimas.

Hipo frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Recuerdas las caléndulas que encontraste?

Hipo asintió.

—Las caléndulas se usan en estas tierras para tratar infecciones y curar heridas de quemaduras—le explicó—. Al principio cuando me dijiste que habías encontrado un ramillete intacto de caléndulas en el pueblo no le di importancia, pero cuando vi a los heridos todo tuvo sentido.

Hipo intentó seguir aquel razonamiento, sin llegar a entender.

—Los supervivientes fuera de la cúpula habían estado usando caléndula para sanarse—le reveló—. Yo misma he encontrado algunas flores por el pueblo. El problema es que la caléndula en altas dosis es venenosa y puede causar la muerte, sobre todo en personas deshidratadas o malnutridas.

Hipo comprendió entonces qué había pasado.

—Se habían intoxicado—razonó el chico, apremiado por Elsa.

—Ambos tenían los labios azules cuando los encontramos—explicó Elsa—. Simplemente quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento a esa pobre chica en sus últimas horas. Quería contártelo, pero empezamos a discutir y… no sé… Llevo días queriendo hablar contigo.

El vikingo tomó aire, sintiéndose algo culpable de haber tratado con tanta dureza a Elsa.

—Yo también llevo días intentando pedirte disculpas.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, agarrando y cerrando las mantas sobre su cuerpo, mientras miraba al fuego.

—Soy yo la que quiere disculparse—argumentó ella—. No pienso eso que dije de los tullidos.

—Lo sé—le aseguró Hipo—, pero también entiendo lo que querías decir.

El chico se miró la prótesis, observando sus engranajes brillar por el fuego.

—Yo he tenido mucha suerte—le confesó a Elsa—, puedo hacer vida normal y nadie en mi entorno ve extraño tener un líder con un solo pie. Ya nos has visto a todos—pensó en el resto de vikingos—, estamos acostumbrados a la pérdida, pero entiendo que no todos los casos son iguales. No es fácil despertar y descubrir que te falta un trozo de ti.

Aquella información dejó una sensación muy desagradable en Elsa, quien siempre pensó que Hipo había perdido la pierna en una contienda o algo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con timidez al chico.

Hipo tomó aire, intentando restarle importancia.

—¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté sobre cómo dragones y vikingos nos hermanamos?

Elsa recordaba perfectamente aquel relato de Hipo en las mazmorras.

—Cuando me desperté tras la batalla, ver a Desdentao en mi casa no fue la única sorpresa que me llevé—le especificó—. Cuando fui a salir de la cama descubrí que me faltaba el pie.

Elsa abrió los ojos, con cierto terror ante aquella idea.

—Cuando Desdentao y yo vencimos a Muerte Roja—dijo refiriéndose al gigantesco dragón—, la cola de mi dragón se quemó y ambos caímos en picado a las llamas. Yo perdí la conciencia, pero Desdentao consiguió salvarme del fuego. Sin embargo, me atrapó en el aire, sin poder evitar destrozarme el pie con sus dientes. Todavía tengo algunas marcas.

Elsa tragó saliva, imaginando lo duro que debía ser algo así.

—Lo siento—dijo.

—No hay nada que sentir—le respondió Hipo con una sonrisa—. Gracias a eso estoy vivo.

Elsa también le sonrió, agradecida de que el vikingo hubiese compartido algo así con ella.

—¿Y no te la quitas nunca? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—Sí, constantemente—le reveló, más animado—. A veces se la lanzó a Desdentao para jugar con él o no sé, cuando me meto en la cama y esas cosas…

Aquello sin embargo le extrañó a la reina.

—No he visto que te la quitaras para dormir las últimas noches—recordó Elsa.

—Si te soy sincero me daba algo de vergüenza—dijo con algo de pudor, abrazándose a sí mismo dentro de aquella manta que lo envolvía—. No sabía si te incomodaría.

Elsa le sonrió, observando el verde de sus ojos y el color tostado de su piel junto al fuego. Hasta el corte sobre su nariz le parecía atractivo. Odiaba darle la razón a su hermana, pero quizás sí que Hipo le gustaba un poco.

—No me incomoda para nada—le dijo con honestidad—, aunque tengo que decirte que nunca antes he visto un muñón.

A Hipo aquello le hizo hasta gracia.

—Cómo se nota que no sois vikingos—respondió a su comentario—, aunque ya te advierto que no te has perdido nada, son todos bastante feos.

Por un momento ambos se ruborizaron al escuchar sus propias palabras, ya que sacadas de contexto era bastante malsonantes.

Elsa bajó la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Hipo.

—Qué tontería acabo de decir—rompió la incomodidad Hipo, haciendo que a Elsa dejara escapar una risa suave.

Le encantaba su risa y agradeció que pareciera encontrarse mejor después de lo que había pasado.

—Al final se te ha quedado mejor de lo que pensaba—dijo Elsa señalándole entonces la nariz al chico.

Hipo movió la nariz de lado a lado, descubriendo que le dolía todavía.

—Sí bueno, parece que me he metido en una pelea de taberna, pero supongo que me da una aire interesante y misterioso.

A Elsa todo Hipo le parecía interesante y misterioso en general, además de su entorno y sus extrañas creencias. Jamás se imaginó a sí misma compartiendo aquella intimidad con nadie y menos con un vikingo. Sin embargo, aquello le rememoró las palabras envenenadas de Lena, cuando le había dicho que jamás sería amada.

—¿Qué tal está Astrid? —preguntó entonces, más seria.

—Bien—contestó Hipo, sin pasar por alto aquel cambio de actitud en la chica—, no es la primera vez que le pasa, está acostumbrada.

—Es muy buena guerrera—opinó la reina, quien nunca había visto pelear a nadie como lo había hecho la vikinga.

—Sí que lo es—le dio la razón Hipo, notando cierto malestar invadirle el pecho.

Sin duda había sido la batalla más intensa que había recordado la reina en años de torneos y justas. Astrid no solo era buena peleando, sino que además se notaba que era inteligente de sobra. Era hipnótico verla pelear y adivinar movimientos de sus adversarios —o al menos Elsa no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima, maravillada por la energía de esa vikinga. Era imposible no desear ser algo más como ella.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó Elsa, ya que la noche anterior Hipo parecía no estar como para hablar de aquellas cosas.

Realmente Elsa no quería causarle problemas a Hipo y tras conocer a Astrid, aunque apenas hubiesen intercambiado palabra, sentía que la joven no se merecía sufrir. En ese instante, Elsa se sintió un poco mal por sentir aquella especie de celos.

—No muy bien—respondió Hipo, tensándose.

Elsa sacó una mano de entre las mantas y buscó con ella la mano del vikingo. Hipo no dudó en tomarla, sorprendiéndose de que Elsa tuviera la mano caliente.

—Se nota que le importas mucho—lo animó la chica, apretándole la mano—. Ya se le pasara, estoy segura.

—Espero que tengas razón—se limitó a decir, acariciando su mano.

El fuego prácticamente se había consumido cuando se quedaron en silencio. Hipo se frotó los ojos, mirando las ascuas, perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que la reina. Había decidido que lo que había visto en el bosque podía esperar, ya que no le pareció el mejor momento para preocupar aún más a Elsa. En aquella oscuridad, le lanzó una mirada furtiva, intentando leer en ella qué podía causarle tanto dolor, sin hallar respuesta alguna. Por un momento pensó que a lo mejor se trataba de Astrid, pero descartó la idea al pensarla detenidamente. Elsa no le parecía una mujer celosa y además entre ellos no había nada. ¿O sí? Pensó al descubrir que estaba mirando los labios de la reina.

—Hipo—dijo entonces Elsa, haciéndolo casi saltar en el sitio del miedo a que ella lo hubiese pillado mirándola de aquella manera—. ¿Te… te importa si me quedo aquí esta noche? Puedo dormir en el suelo, por eso no te preocupes—se apresuró en añadir—. Simplemente… no… no quiero estar sola.

Hipo asintió. Él tampoco quería estar solo. Llevaba varias noches bailando con esa soledad insoportable.

—No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo—se quejó el vikingo.

—Ni yo a que lo hagas tú, por un capricho mío.

Hipo se puso de pie, acomodándose aquella manta y ofreciéndole la mano a ella para que se levantara del suelo.

—La cama es muy grande—dijo entonces—. Somos adultos, estoy seguro que podemos dormir los dos en ella sin rozarnos. Prometo no tocarte.

Aquello ruborizó a Elsa, quien asintió.

Hipo y ella colocaron las mantas que habían tomado prestadas de nuevo sobre la cama y retiraron algunos libros que el vikingo tenía esparcidos encima de ella. Elsa fue la primera en meterse en la cama, agradecida de la suavidad y el calor que desprendían las mantas, mientras Hipo se quitaba la ropa y se ponía una muda para dormir. Elsa no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de las sábanas, pese a que prácticamente no se veía nada. Le daba demasiada vergüenza pensar en la desnudez del chico.

Tras esto Hipo se sentó en la cama, quedándose un momento pensativo.

—Puedes quitártela, no me importa—dijo entonces Elsa, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

Hipo asintió en aquella oscuridad, haciendo chirriar algunos engranajes mientras se deshacía de aquella pieza metálica y la dejaba en el suelo. Se metió en la cama con cuidado de no importunar a Elsa y se tapó hasta el cuello.

—Qué raro—dijo entonces Hipo.

Elsa no le comprendió.

—¿El qué? ¿Que estemos haciendo lo que se supone que hacen los matrimonios? ¿Lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio?

Hipo no pudo evitar pensar en la inocencia que tenía Elsa. Si estuvieran haciendo lo que hacen los matrimonios, no estarían precisamente hablando.

—Desprendes mucho calor—le confesó.

Elsa se quedó un momento meditando aquello en silencio, abrazándose ambas manos. Ella nunca podía sentir frío ni calor, y por esta misma razón tampoco podía medirse la temperatura corporal. Lo único que podía notar era cuando tenía fiebre, pero porque en seguida notaba el descontrol en sus poderes.

—No sé—fue lo único que consiguió decir—. Es como… si se hubiesen ido… pero sé que siguen aquí.

—¿Tus poderes?

—Sí.

Hipo se tumbó de lado, mirándola en la oscuridad.

—Habías dicho que no es la primera vez que te pasa—recordó Hipo, bajando un poco la voz.

Elsa suspiró, mirando al techo.

—Cuando murieron mis padres sufrí una crisis parecida—le confesó con un rastro de tristeza en la voz—, congelé toda mi habitación y no dejé que nadie entrara hasta tres días después, cuando pensé que el dolor me mataría. Anna me necesitaba y sabía que en el fondo mi dolor no podía ser más grande que el suyo.

Elsa hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, como si estuviera midiendo las palabras.

—Cuando pensé que Anna había muerto por mi culpa—hizo referencia a la historia que le había contado a Hipo a las mazmorras—, desaté también una ventisca, pero me rendí enseguida, porque sin Anna ya no tenía sentido nada. Supongo que hoy me he sobrepasado un poco, mis poderes también tienen límites.

Hipo la miró con tristeza, mientras Elsa se miraba las manos con preocupación.

—Elsa, comprendo que no quieras hablar del tema—dijo pausadamente—, pero si necesitas hablar puedes hacerlo conmigo, prometo escuchar en silencio y no juzgarte. No es justo que cargues tanto sufrimiento tú sola.

En aquel momento Elsa se dio cuenta que inconscientemente Hipo estaba repitiendo las palabras de su padre. Era el mismo consejo que le había dado Estoico. Elsa suspiró.

—Tengo… tengo miedo de que cambies de opinión sobre mí.

—No lo haré—le aseguró—. Tampoco quiero forzarte a que me lo cuentes, solo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

—Gracias—susurró en la oscuridad.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio e Hipo comprendió que Elsa ya había tomado su decisión. El chico iba a girarse para el otro lado cuando notó cómo Elsa se movía, buscando su mirada en la oscuridad y tumbándose frente al vikingo.

—¿Me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie? —pidió, casi como una súplica.

—Te lo prometo—respondió Hipo, observando su rostro en la oscuridad.

—Cuando digo a nadie es a nadie, Hipo—quiso aclarar Elsa—, ni siquiera a mi hermana o a Astrid.

Elsa necesitaba asegurarse que aquello no iba a salir de allí por nada del mundo.

—Te lo juro—sentenció firme el vikingo.

Elsa volvió a tumbarse boca arriba, como si no pudiera contarle aquello a Hipo mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas la chica que ha estado hoy en la enfermería llevándole algo a Astrid?

—¿Lena?

A Hipo le pareció extraño que Elsa nombrara a la prostituta, aunque aquello pareció encajarle al recordar su rostro descompuesto al verla y la forma en que echó a correr tras ella.

—Lena y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo Hipo—le reveló la reina—, aunque si te soy sincera hace más de diez años que no la veía.

Elsa sacó las manos de entre las sábanas y se puso a jugar con sus dedos, inquieta.

—Conocí a Lena cuando tenía unos trece o catorce años—comenzó a relatar—, ella era algo mayor que yo y también mucho más despierta. Siempre lo ha sido. Realmente fue una simple casualidad. Nunca deberíamos habernos conocido, pero la vida es extraña… yo me desperté una noche de una pesadilla y como no conseguía calmarme decidí bajar a las cocinas a por un vaso de agua.

Elsa esbozó una especie de sonrisa.

—Mis padres me tenían estrictamente prohibido salir de la habitación, pero yo pensé que no pasaría nada, además, todo el mundo estaría durmiendo y yo no tardaría. Sentía que me ahogaba en aquellas cuatro paredes. Recuerdo que bajé las escaleras de dos en dos, completamente asustada y emocionada de que alguien pudiera pillarme, cuando de repente llegué a las cocinas—se detuvo—. Y allí estaba ella.

La reina tragó saliva, algo incómoda.

—Lena se había despertado al escucharme. Estaba durmiendo junto a la chimenea de las cocinas, con aquella cabellera rizada indomable y vestida con apenas unos harapos. Yo me llevé un gran susto al verla y creo que ella también al verme a mí. No obstante, tras un momento en silencio, me sonrió y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. Fue muy amable conmigo y aunque sabía que tenía que irme me quedé un ratito hablando con ella. Acababa de mudarse con su madre desde un reino vecino y al parecer mi padre las había contratado para trabajar en las cocinas. Lena me explicó que solo tenían una cama y que prefería que su madre durmiera en ella, así que todas las noches se tumbaba junto al fuego de la cocina para estar calentita.

Hipo no conseguía poder imaginarse a la Lena que había conocido en aquella historia.

—Era muy deslenguada—dijo Elsa con una sonrisa—, sin duda sabía de la vida mucho más que yo, pero eso me gustaba. Al principio intenté evitarlo, pero al cabo de unas semanas empecé a bajar todas las noches a las cocinas. Era como nuestro gran secreto y yo pasaba tanto tiempo sola que necesitaba sentir que tenía una amiga. Y Lena era maravillosa. Eran tan divertida. No sabía leer, pero era muy buena inventándose historias, así que todas las noches jugábamos a inventarnos cuentos fantasiosos que yo prometía escribir al día siguiente para que no los olvidáramos.

—¿Y los tienes todavía? —interrumpió Hipo, con curiosidad.

—Por supuesto—afirmó Elsa—. El caso es que Lena se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga de hecho. Fue la primera a la que le mostré mis poderes y en vez de asustarse o rechazarme, quedó maravillada. Decía que era muy injusto que me tuviesen encerrada e ideó muchos planes de fuga que nunca cumplimos. Con el tiempo me enteré de que su madre estaba muy enferma y que por eso ella nunca daba el paso a marcharse.

Elsa se detuvo un momento, intentando gestionar cómo poder explicar lo que vino después.

–En todos nuestros cuentos ella y yo siempre éramos dos fugitivas que íbamos por el mundo impartiendo justicia. Su historia favorita era sin duda la de Rapunzel.

Hipo la miró sin comprender.

—¿No conoces esa historia?

Hipo negó con la cabeza.

—Es sobre una joven que vive en una torre encerrada por una bruja, esperando que un príncipe la rescate. Lena decía que ella era ese príncipe y que en cuanto pudiera, me rescataría de mi prisión. No obstante, todo se complicó una noche.

Elsa hizo una pausa, tomando aire.

—Bajé las escaleras en silencio, como cada noche, cuando comencé a oír mucho alboroto y movimiento de soldados. Me quedé un momento escondida, intentando entender qué había pasado, pero tuve que marcharme al ver que alguien se acercaba. Estuve sin ver a Lena más de una semana, hasta que una noche se presentó en mi cuarto. Yo había empezado a oír algunos rumores, pero nadie me quería decir nada. Sin embargo, ver a Lena en la puerta de mi habitación en mitad de la noche confirmó todas mis sospechas. Nunca me contó con detalles qué había pasado exactamente, pero acabé enterándome de que Lena y su madre habían huido de su casa meses atrás.

Hipo comenzó a notar que Elsa se tensaba y que aquel relato empezaba a perder toda aquella inocencia que tenía.

—Estaban huyendo de su padre y las había encontrado en nuestro castillo, después de meses buscándolas. Su padre las amenazó y las obligó a volver con él. Al parecer les daba muchas palizas. La noche del alboroto simplemente su padre se había presentado en las cocinas y acabó mató a cuchillazos a su madre delante de otras mujeres.

Hipo tomó aire ante aquella revelación, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

—Nunca me quiso dar más detalles y nadie me los daría después, pero supe que no podíamos seguir viéndonos en las cocinas, era demasiado doloroso para ella, así que empezamos a vernos en mi habitación.

Elsa tragó saliva, incómoda.

—Cada noche pasábamos más tiempo juntas y Lena insistía cada vez en nuestro plan de fuga. Yo no estaba segura Hipo, no quería dejar a mi familia y sentía que quizás si me marchaba podía poner a alguien en peligro. No obstante, tenía mucho miedo de perder a Lena, porque ella no quería ni podía estar más tiempo en nuestro castillo. Así que una noche, cuando me confesó que se marchaba y temiendo que nunca más la volvería a ver, la besé.

El vikingo había estado tan concentrado en sus palabras que no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que Elsa había vuelto a empezar a llorar.

—¿Y sabes lo peor? —preguntó con dolor—. Que me correspondió.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas.

—Dios Hipo, yo estaba tan enamorada de ella—confesó.

Aquella revelación cogió por sorpresa a Hipo, que nunca hubiese podido imaginar que Elsa tuviera ese tipo de predilección por las mujeres. Tampoco le parecía nada raro, ya que conocía a más vikingas y vikingos que se veían atraídos por su propio sexo, pero le sorprendió viniendo de Elsa. Se sintió algo decepcionado y confundido entonces, ya que su ego se había hecho a la idea de que le gustaba a la reina y pensar que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas le dolió como un puñetazo sin saber por qué. Bueno, sí lo supo, pero era más fácil aguantar el dolor que admitir que a él también le gustaba Elsa.

—¿Y…? —intentó preguntar Hipo—, ¿qué pasó?

Elsa se secó las lágrimas con las manos.

—Que le destrocé la vida, eso es lo que pasó—dijo enfurecida consigo misma, sin poder evitar contener las lágrimas—. Yo la retuve junto a mí egoístamente cuando ella necesitaba marcharse y empezar una nueva vida—intentó tranquilizarse—. Se pasaba todo el día trabajando como una esclava en las mismas cocinas donde habían matado a su madre y luego venía a verme cada noche, con una sonrisa en los labios, como si todo estuviera bien. Nunca la vi llorar y eso que tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Había noches que incluso nos besábamos hasta que salía el sol. Ni siquiera sé cuándo sacaba tiempo para dormir—se le quebró la voz—. Eran cosas de crías Hipo, pero yo sabía que aquello no estaba bien y lo peor es que no podía aceptar que yo fuera así.

Elsa volvió a enjuagarse las lágrimas entre las manos, intentando controlar el temblor de sus labios.

—Todo era como un bonito sueño, como una de las historias de Lena con final feliz, hasta que mi padre nos pilló una noche.

Hipo se tensó al oír aquello, intentando leer el rostro de Elsa.

—Nunca había visto a mi padre así… Nos llamó putas y sacó a Lena arrastrando de mi habitación agarrada por el pelo. Yo le pedí que parara, que no era lo que pensaba, pero evidentemente sí que lo era. Mi padre, que nunca me había pegado, me dio una bofetada y me encerró bajo llave. Creo que no he llorado tanto en mi vida. Pensé en escaparme, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo. Al otro lado escuché cómo los guardias le pegaban y se la llevaban, mientras le decían todo tipo cosas obscenas. Yo… yo nunca tuve el valor de preguntar qué habían hecho con ella aquella noche—se le cortó la voz a Elsa—, solo éramos unas niñas.

Hipo, pese a que le había prometido a Elsa que no la tocaría, buscó su cuerpo entre las sábanas y la abrazó. Ella no puso objeción, aferrándose inmediatamente a su cuerpo, desconsolada.

—Elsa no podías hacer nada—intentó tranquilizarla Hipo, completamente descompuesto por el relato.

—Tenía que haber pedido que pararan—dijo entre lágrimas—, tenía que haber hecho algo, pero la dejé sola, Hipo.

Hipo simplemente la dejó llorar y desahogarse, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza en silencio, sin saber qué más podía hacer.

—Lo peor es que… —intentó seguir explicándose Elsa—, mi padre me hizo ir a verla al día siguiente, delante del consejo y tuve que decirles que había intentado robarme y que era una desviada, porque mi padre no podía dejar que el escándalo saliera del castillo y llegara a oídos de los reinos vecinos. Ya era demasiado duro ocultar a una hija con poderes, imagínate si además se corría la voz de que yo también era una desviada.

Hipo nunca había sufrido en sus carnes tanto dolor ajeno y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón al escucharla.

—Elsa—le acarició la cara, intentando secarle las lágrimas—. No tiene nada de malo que te gusten las mujeres y si al resto de reino vecinos les escandaliza pues… pues que les follen—dijo tan enfadado que ni se reconoció en sus palabras—. No se merecen tus lágrimas.

La reina no podía creerse que Hipo se hubiese tomado aquello con tanta naturalidad y sin poder evitarlo se abrazó a él con más fuerza, agradecida de que el vikingo le correspondiera con tanta calidez. Elsa no entendió por qué, pero se sintió realmente bien después de haberle contado eso a alguien.

—No me puedo quitar de la cabeza su mirada de odio—se sorbió la nariz, hablando escondida en el hombro del vikingo—. En mi familia no volvimos a sacar el tema nunca más, creo que mi padre ni siquiera se lo contó a mi madre. Mi padre siempre había sido un hombre bueno y cariñoso, nunca pensé que pudiera actuar de una forma tan cruel.

Hipo le apartó el pelo de la cara con dulzura.

—Supongo que él pensó que hacía lo correcto—intentó alentarla un poco, sin poder creerse que de verdad estuviera defendiendo a ese hombre—. Aunque sinceramente, no puedo justificarle.

—Yo tampoco—confesó Elsa, quien siempre le había guardado rencor por ello, pese a todo su amor hacia él.

Elsa siempre había sido su favorita, el ojito derecho de su padre.

—Echaron a Lena del castillo dos días después y como se había corrido la voz de que era una ladrona y además no tenía familia, no le quedó otra que… bueno… ya sabes… —dijo más tranquila pero llena de culpabilidad—. Yo no me enteré de eso hasta mi segunda coronación, pero pensé que era demasiado tarde como para acercarme allí a hablar con ella. El prostíbulo está a las afueras, en un camino a media hora del pueblo, hubiese sido muy extraño que alguien me hubiese visto allí. No sé… He estado pensando en Lena casi todos los días desde entonces, hasta que la encontré entre los supervivientes, con esa cara de que había vuelto a fallarle otra vez.

Hipo no sabía muy bien qué decirle, entendiendo al fin por qué Elsa le había dicho que no quería que él pensara que era un monstruo. Hipo no podía pensar eso de ella, pero sí que le había sorprendido ese secreto de su pasado, completamente oscuro y terrorífico.

—¿Has intentando hablar con ella? —preguntó el vikingo, intentando pensar una solución, aunque lo veía complicado.

—No quiere escucharme, ya me lo ha dejado bien claro—aceptó derrotada.

Fue ahí cuando el vikingo ató cabos y entendió que eso era lo que le había llevado a Elsa a sufrir aquella especie de crisis. Y de alguna forma la comprendió. Debía ser horrible cargar con algo así sobre los hombros.

—Ya encontrarás una forma de hablar con ella—la animó—. Eras una niña Elsa, no tenías control sobre lo que pasaba a tu alrededor.

—No lo sé… —dijo apenas sin voz—. Quizás ella tiene razón y estoy algo muerta por dentro… tengo lo que me merezco.

Hipo la acalló, como si aquello fuera una estupidez que no debía volver a repetir. Elsa podía haber cometido errores, pero no por ello tenía que creerse que estaba condenada a una vida miserable.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados en silencio en la oscuridad y aunque pudiera parecer extraño, les resultó tremendamente cómodo. Al rato Elsa volvió a retomar el llanto, pero apenas le quedaban lágrimas y terminó por quedarse dormida. Hipo tardó algo más en conciliar el sueño, dándole vueltas a ese relato y al dolor que sufría Elsa. Realmente sintió pena por ella y pensó que no se merecía la vida que había tenido hasta entonces, encerrada y reprimida. Ahora sinceramente admiraba y valoraba más la voluntad de Elsa para reinar aquel reino que solo la había hecho sufrir.

La escrutó en silencio, en la intimidad de la noche, sin poder creerse todavía que estuviera abrazado a aquella mujer. Dormida parecía mucho más joven y menos terrenal, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo. Hipo sintió una terrible culpabilidad, no solo por Astrid sino también por sus propios sentimientos. Seguía sin comprender qué le estaba pasando, ni por qué la revelación de Elsa en vez de alivio le había provocado dolor.

Hizo amago de salir de la cama e irse a dormir al suelo, sintiendo que aquello no estaba bien, cuando de repente Elsa se movió un poco, acomodándose contra su cuerpo y acercando sus piernas a las de él, con esa torpeza de quien nunca ha sido amado.

Y entonces aceptó que no quería alejarse de ella, temiendo que con la salida del sol Elsa volviera a levantar ese escudo de hielo que la separaba de todos y todo.

.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que lo hayais disfrutado ^^ **

**REVIEWS**

**Lo primero de todo mil gracias a todos por vuestras maravillosas reviews, como ya he dicho arriba, a algunos ya os he contestado por privado, pero igualmente os doy las gracias por aquí a ****Antonio405 por su apoyo y sus recomendaciones, a Kolomte'49 por sus reviews llenas de ese maravilloso feedback y a denebtenoh por haberme alegrado los días. **

**Lily: hola Lily, espero que estés bien. En cuanto a tu review, imagino que cuando leas el capi anterior y éste se resolverán tus dudas de qué ocurrirá con la llegada de Astrid. Va a desatar un poquito de caos jajaja. Y Elsa, como verás, necesitaba pedirle disculpas a Hipo. Espero que estés bien, un besito enorme. **

**Guest: Hi! Thanks for feedback. I'd love could write and ****translate this into english, but if I'm honest (with you and myself), english is not my mother tongue so Idk if I could do it properly. Also because the way of writing is different. However, if I find time and someone who can help me to tranlate, maybe I'll do it, 'cause I know that most of this fandom are english speakers. Thanks again! XX**

**flores231: hola! Muchas gracias por tu linda review, me alegra mucho saber que para ti está mereciendo la pena seguir esta historia. Mil gracias de verdad por animarte a comentar, me alegraste el día ^^**

**ZAIKO23: no te preocupes por la tardanza, lo importante es la intención :D Imagino que la mayoría estamos todos en el mismo punto: entre ocupados y ociosos. A mí los días se me hacen muy raros, porque estudio y trabajo de lunes a viernes (ahora de manera online) y al estar todo el día en casa, los días se me pasan volando y con una sensación de que no los aprovecho o que no me da tiempo a nada, así que te entiendo. En cuanto a la historia, pronto Elsa y Astrid empezarán a interaccionar, tranquilx, porque hasta ahora entre unos y otros no las han dejado ni presentarse formalmente jajaja pero en los próximos capis se verá.**** Un besito enorme para ti, cuidate mucho. **

**Y un beso también y mucho ánimo para todos los amigos y anónimos que leen. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	12. LA GUERRERA DE HIELO

**Hola! **

**¡Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera! **

**He de decir que aunque no haya podido cumplir mi record por semana, he disfrutado muchísimo escribiendo este capi, sobre todo porque empieza a dejar pistas sobre la trama (además de otras sorpresas jajaja) Por suerte, el siguiente capi lo tengo prácticamente escrito también, pero no sé cuándo podré revisarlo y subirlo, ya que empiezo con las entregas finales de la universidad. Así que paciencia y mil gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo! **

**Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los lectores fieles que me dejáis review en cada capi. No sabéis la alegría y motivación que supone para los que escribimos. ^^**

**Espero de corazón que todxs estéis bien y que estéis llevando la situación lo mejor posible. Un beso enorme, nos leemos abajo. **

* * *

_**PD: Por último quería advertir que aunque este fic esté catalogado como T, este capi lo subiría a M, por lengua vulgar y descripciones explícitas. Creo que apartir de ahora iré avisando al principio de los capis, también cuando haya violencia o escenas de sangre, por si alguien es más sensible. **_

* * *

**LA GUERRERA DE HIELO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa llevaba tantas noches sin dormir y descansar que ni siquiera notó en qué momento Hipo había salido de la cama.

La reina por lo general tenía el sueño muy ligero y no solo cualquier ruido la despertaba con facilidad, sino que además le costaba horrores volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, como presa de un embrujo o de su propio agotamiento, había caído rendida en la cama. Se despertó con la luz del mediodía, tras un buen rato en duermevela abrazada aquellas sábanas que olían a Hipo.

Hipo.

Aquel pensamiento la sacó de aquel estado de ensoñación, devolviéndola inmediatamente a la realidad. En un primer instante se sintió completamente desubicada al abrir los ojos, descubriendo que estaba en la habitación del vikingo. En su cama, más concretamente. Y aquello le dio una bofetada en la cara, haciéndole recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Elsa quiso que la tierra se la tragara en aquel mismo instante, hundiéndose en la almohada muerta de vergüenza. Primero, porque le había confesado a Hipo lo suyo con Lena y segundo, porque lo último que recordaba es haber estado llorando abrazada a él. ¿Cómo podía haberle contado esas cosas? ¿Cómo se había desnudado de esa manera frente a él? Ni siquiera cuando literalmente se le desnudó, se había sentido tan expuesta como ahora.

No sabía cómo podría volver a mirarlo otra vez a la cara.

Suspiró y al menos agradeció que todo aquel bochorno disipara el resto de sus emociones, ya que lo último que le apetecía era rememorar mentalmente su conversación con Lena. Tenía que hablar con ella, pero seguía sin saber cómo y eso le generaba mucho dolor.

Decidió que aquella mañana no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar el mundo, así que agradecida de que nadie hubiese reclamado su presencia hasta ese instante, se dejó atrapar otra vez por las sábanas. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo por el abuso de la magia, además de por la panzada de llorar que se había dado. Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a llorar y sin saber por qué la última semana parecía haber derramado todas las lágrimas que se reprimió durante diez años. Por esta razón se permitió rendirse y se entregó a la cama. No tenía fuerzas para ser la reina, sólo para ser Elsa. Además, aquella cama no solo le pareció más cómoda que la suya, sino que también tenía esa maravillosa fragancia del vikingo.

La reina nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le encantaba cómo olía Hipo. Lo supo desde el primer momento en que se encontraron a solas en su noche de bodas, cuando el chico se le acercó para ayudarla a meterse en la cama. Era un olor fresco y dulce, a madera, ceniza y tierra mojada, pero no cualquier tierra mojada, más bien esa que está húmeda por el rocío de la mañana. Verse a sí misma allí enterrada entre las sábanas del vikingo la hizo sentirse una tonta adolescente. Le recordó a Anna y a todas sus fantasías románticas, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Elsa estuvo durmiendo intermitentemente unas horas más, hasta que decidió levantarse de la cama y vestirse. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que sobre la mesa de la habitación habían dejado una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo al pensar que alguna de las doncellas la hubiesen pillado durmiendo en la cama del vikingo ya que, por lo general, los del servicio eran tremendamente cotillas y nadie pasaría por alto ese detalle. No obstante, en el fondo lo agradeció. Así al menos terminarían de eliminar las dudas que pudiesen quedar sobre la consumación de su matrimonio.

Se sentó a desayunar tranquila, —algo que no hacía prácticamente nunca—, mientras se trenzaba el pelo y leía la nota sobre la bandeja. Se sorprendió sonriendo al descubrir que se trataba de Hipo, ya que estaba escrita en su alfabeto, posiblemente para que nadie del servicio la leyera.

* * *

_Querida Elsa:_

_Espero que te encuentres mejor y hayas podido descansar. Me tocaba turno de vigilancia esta mañana, espero no haberte despertado. Anoche quise hablarte de algo que hallé en el bosque, pero tuve que socorrer a mi esposa. Ya sabes, cosas del matrimonio. Te veo esta tarde. Cuídate y no le des muchas vueltas. Y come algo, por favor. _

_Hipo._

* * *

'Qué idiota', pensó Elsa en su cabeza, con una sonrisa tras leer la nota unas tres veces. Si con cosas del matrimonio se refería a sacar a su esposa de una ventisca de hielo y luego consolarla mientras ésta le confesaba que le gustaban las mujeres y que había destrozado el corazón de su primer amor… sí, sonaba a algo típico que haría un matrimonio.

No obstante, la parte donde Hipo le decía que había encontrado algo en el bosque la preocupó. Sin duda eso no era buena señal. ¿Había regresado el vikingo al bosque prohibido? ¿Habría vuelto a encontrar otro ritual de magia? ¿Otro dragón muerto?

Aquello hizo que un escalofrío le pusiera los vellos de punta. Se preguntó entonces por qué no habían tenido todavía noticia de los Trolls. Hacía prácticamente una semana que les habían enviado los dibujos de Hipo y normalmente los Trolls solían responder rápido ante cualquier indicio de peligro. Aquello le dio un mal presentimiento.

Iría a informar a su consejo y pediría volver a enviar a alguien. Y también debía asegurarse de que todos los reinos vecinos hubiesen sido informados no solo de los hechos acontecidos, sino también de la posibilidad de que hubiese un desconocido peligroso en sus tierras. Debían estar todos alerta. Elsa recordó entonces que también debía ponerles al tanto de su matrimonio con el vikingo, ya que el estado político de su reino había cambiado y posiblemente eso hiciera que muchos de los reinos quisieran renegociar con Arendelle. Suspiró. Aunque quisiera y fantaseara con la idea de no ser más que Elsa, no podía abandonar su puesto de reina.

Absorta en sus pensamientos salió de la habitación con tanta prisa que casi se tropieza con una muchacha, quien justo estaba preparada para llamar a la puerta.

—¡Majestad! —gritó la doncella al ver salir a Elsa con tal brío.

La joven se llevó la mano al pecho, a la par que Elsa retrocedía un poco, también alerta por el encontronazo.

—Dios, disculpa, no te había visto—se disculpó la reina—. ¿Buscabas a Hipo? —preguntó extrañada.

—No, mi señora, la estaba buscando a usted.

Las mejillas de Elsa se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar aquello. Sin duda, la voz ya se había corrido por el castillo.

—Pues me has encontrado—dijo con risa nerviosa, intentando disimular su bochorno.

—Ha llegado esta mañana un mensajero del continente—le informó—. Trae noticias del Duque de Bränderson.

—Imagino que será lo de todos los años… —pensó Elsa en voz alta, cansada de toda la parafernalia que tanto gustaba a los nobles—. Muchas gracias por avisarme, puedes retirarte.

La reina se marchó, a sabiendas de que debía convocar a su consejo. Después de todo, le esperaba una tarde larga, aburrida y burocrática.

Al menos así conseguiría apartar a Lena de sus pensamientos.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Aquella misma mañana y a diferencia de Elsa, Anna y Astrid se despertaron con la salida del sol.

Anna se había quedado despierta hasta tarde ayudando a coser pantalones junto a Kristoff que, —aunque no se apañaba muy bien con la aguja—, quiso echar una mano. La princesa estaba entusiasmada con la idea de convertirse en guerrera y más después de haber visto pelear a Astrid el día anterior. Estaba segura de que conseguirían darle una lección al estirado del coronel en sus narices cuando las mujeres de aquel castillo se convirtieran en soldados tan habilidosos como sus hombres. No obstante, y pese a la enorme ilusión que Anna le ponía a todo, cuando aquella mañana se reunieron todas juntas a las afueras del castillo, vestidas con aquellas ropas a medio hacer y con un frío de mil demonios, se le vino un poco el mundo encima.

Se pasaron toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro. Astrid y Briel las obligaron a subir y bajar corriendo tres veces hasta el pico de la colina. También las obligaron a hacer flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas, además de coger y lanzar piedras lo más lejos que pudieran. Aquello era ridículo y agotador. Muchas mujeres terminaron sentándose o abandonando a mitad de camino en su intento de subir corriendo colina arriba. No obstante, las vikingas podían ser realmente terroríficas en sus reprimendas, por lo que todas hicieron el esfuerzo de continuar, más por miedo que por motivación.

Brusca llegó dos horas más tarde, poniendo una mala excusa y sentándose sobre una piedra al sol. Se pasó toda la mañana hablando sin parar, diciendo que los tíos de Arendelle le parecían muy guapos, pero también muy desagradables. Según ella, todos parecían tener un palo metido por el culo. También se quejó del frío, la mala comida y de sus ropas absurdas, todo eso mientras le lanzaba piedras a toda aquella que se paraba para coger aire. Era un caos, pero aun así Anna no perdió las fuerzas ni la compostura. Aquello tenía que funcionar, por el bien de todos.

Cuando pensó que ya nada podía empeorar, Astrid las puso por parejas y las hizo repetir los mismos movimientos que el día anterior, solo que ninguna tenía ya ánimo para eso.

—Estoy muerta—sentenció Anna cuando al fin pararon para comer y se dirigieron al gran salón, donde las doncellas estaban sirviendo sopa de calabacín.

Tenía barro hasta entre los dedos de los pies y no se sentía ni las piernas ni los brazos del cansancio.

—Es normal los primeros días—le quitó importancia Astrid, quien había estado entrenando con ellas sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor y eso que tenía la herida de la pierna reciente y sin cicatrizar—. Ya verás cómo antes de que te des cuenta tu propio cuerpo te va pedir salir a correr todas las mañanas.

—Lo dudo mucho la verdad…—dijo por lo bajo Anna, sin fuerzas ni para remover la sopa.

Astrid sonrió cómplice, lanzándole una mirada a Briel, quien se reía.

—¿De verdad que esto va a enseñarnos a pelear? —preguntó Anna algo desanimada.

—Por supuesto—le aseguró Astrid—, lo primero es que estéis en forma. No se puede levantar una espada si no sois capaces ni de subir al monte corriendo.

—No sé… —tuvo sus reservas Anna.

—Sois muy blandas—elevó la voz Brusca, mientras mojaba pan en su sopa—. Astrid ha sido demasiado buena con vosotras, yo os hubiese puesto un entrenamiento más duro.

Astrid rodó los ojos, divertida. Anna la miró sin comprender. No podía creerse el morro que tenía esa chica, quien no solo había llegado tarde, sino que además no se había levantado de la piedra donde se había sentado desde que llegó.

—Pero si tú no has hecho nada—se quejó Anna—. Solo te has limitado a tirarnos piedras.

Antes de que Anna terminara la frase, Brusca le lanzó su pan a la cara. La princesa lo esquivó en un acto reflejo, sin entender a qué había venido eso.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo molesta la princesa, sin comprender.

—De nada—le respondió Brusca satisfecha al ver que Anna había esquivado el pan.

La princesa se mordió la lengua. Aquello había sido solo una casualidad. O eso prefirió pensar antes que darle la razón y aceptar que lo de lanzar piedras era algo premeditado.

Comieron mientras charlaban animadamente. La tensión del día anterior se había disipado y aunque todas estaban agotadas, al menos les quedaban fuerzas para bromear.

—Señorita Astrid—dijo una—. Lo de ayer fue increíble, fuisteis muy valiente—la piropeó.

Astrid era una mujer orgullosa y conocía sus puntos fuertes, pero solía darle bastante vergüenza cuando la gente a su alrededor la apremiaba en exceso.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad—repetía una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es que, aunque el teniente Riell había sido un adversario digno y capaz, aquella no había sido la batalla más difícil a la que se había enfrentado Astrid. Había peleado demasiadas veces con la muerte.

—Astrid es una de nuestras mejores guerreras—concordó con ellas Briel—, desde niña lo ha sido.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a las mujeres, quienes comenzaron a avasallarla a preguntas al respecto: cuándo había empezado a pelear, si sus padres lo veían bien, si alguna vez había sido herida de gravedad, si había peleado contra otras mujeres…

—Ojalá haberos tenido aquí la noche en que ese demonio asoló nuestro reino—señaló una de ellas.

Lo cierto es que los aldeanos seguían mostrando sus reticencias ante los vikingos, sobre todo porque a nivel cultural estaban a mil años luz de distancia. Los vikingos pensaban que los ciudadanos de Arendelle eran demasiado estirados, insolentes y puritanos mientras que los aldeanos también tenían su propia idea particular de los vikingos, viendo en ellos a unos bárbaros desvergonzados, orgullosos, sin modales ni decoro alguno. Sin embargo, tras casi dos semanas de convivencia, parecían agradecer la sensación de seguridad que daba tenerles en el castillo. Y eso que hasta hace pocos días los vikingos eran el foco de todos sus temores y los protagonistas de todos sus cuentos para asustar a los niños.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente? —se aventuró a preguntar Astrid.

Los jinetes apenas habían podido sentarse tranquilamente a hablar con su jefe, por lo que lo poco que sabían sobre el ataque de Drago era que había calcinado hasta los cimientos Arendelle, exceptuando el castillo. Quitando eso, no tenían ni idea de qué había pasado.

—Fue terrible, si existe el infierno en la tierra, se manifestó aquella noche—le aseguró una de ellas.

—Ni siquiera era noche cerrada cuando nos atacó con esas bestias asesinas.

—¿Cuántos dragones tenía? —preguntó curiosa Astrid.

—Muchísimos—dijeron todavía con el miedo en el cuerpo—, inundaron todo el cielo en menos de unos minutos y comenzaron a escupir fuego hacia las casas y el castillo.

—Había humo por todas partes, apenas se veía nada—concordó otra—. Yo y mi marido conseguimos escapar de milagro cuando la casa se nos vino encima.

—¿Y no sabéis por qué ese hombre querría destruir vuestro reino? —preguntó Astrid, quien necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar respuestas.

Le parecía muy extraño que Drago hubiese ido a parar a aquella parte del mundo, tan lejos del archipiélago y los dragones. Se había pasado todo el viaje dándole vueltas al asunto y lo único que podía pensar es que o bien el hombre que estaba buscando tan desesperadamente se ocultaba en aquellas tierras o bien la clave de la inmortalidad de sus dragones estaba allí. No veía otro motivo por el cual se arriesgara a enfrentarse a un reino que tenía una reina mágica.

—No, Arendelle es un reino pacífico—explicó una.

—¿Sabéis si vuestra reina tiene enemigos? ¿Alguien que pudiera aliarse con Drago para destronarla? —siguió tanteando Astrid.

Las mujeres se miraron desconcertadas, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—La reina tan solo tiene enemistad con dos reinos del sur—se atrevió a decir una que parecía bastante joven, pidiendo permiso con la mirada a la princesa—. Pero aun así ese hombre no vino de allí, provenían de las montañas del norte.

Algunas mujeres se miraron inquietas, lo que preocupó a la vikinga.

—¿Qué hay en las montañas del norte? —preguntó.

Esta vez fue Anna la que contestó.

—El bosque encantado—le dijo, mirándola muy seria—. Se extiende por todo el norte y desde antes de que yo naciera está cubierto por una espesa niebla.

—¿Y qué hay allí?

—No lo sabemos, nadie ha regresado jamás.

Astrid no podía creerse eso, sonaba a un cuento infantil.

—Sea lo que sea, la reina Elsa lo detendrá—intentó ser positiva una de las mujeres para levantar el ánimo al resto.

—No sé yo… la última vez casi la matan—dijo muy bajito otra.

Pareció arrepentirse en el momento, sobre todo porque Anna la miró con severidad. No era bueno que se extendiera aquello entre las gentes, aunque fuera verdad. Lo último que necesitaban es que cundiera el pánico.

—Mi hermana nos protegerá si regresa, como ya lo hizo—salió en su defensa Anna—. Esta vez estaremos preparados, además contamos con los vikingos y sus dragones, ¿verdad?

Astrid tardó en responder. Esperaba que la princesa tuviera razón, pero temía que Drago pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando antes de tiempo. Entonces ellos no tendrían nada que hacer.

—Por supuesto—terminó por apoyarla Astrid—. Solo tenemos que ser más listos que nuestro enemigo. Además, ahora estáis bajo nuestra tutela—se apoyó en Brusca y Briel—, no dejaremos que nada malo os pase.

—Es una bendición que estéis aquí—dijo una de las mujeres embarazadas.

Astrid le sonrió, ocultando sus malos presentimientos. No estaban preparados para hacer frente a Drago.

No otra vez.

La última casi no vivieron para contarlo.

—Bueno, dejemos de hablar de cosas tan deprimentes—cortó con alegría aquella conversación una de las mujeres más mayores—. Bastante tenemos todas para hablar de más penas.

Todas parecieron agradecer esa pequeña tregua, aprovechando para terminarse así sus sopas prácticamente frías. Al cabo de un rato llegaron el resto de jinetes, que también habían empezado a entrenar con los soldados. Aprovechando que Astrid y Brusca estaban sentadas en una mesa llena de mujeres, se acercaron a ellas con la excusa de saludarlas, consiguiendo hacerse hueco entre las damas. Astrid y Brusca pensaron que no tenían remedio y que eran unos babosos asquerosos, pero decidieron no arruinarles el momento. En el fondo les divertía verlos competir por el amor y la atención de aquellas mujeres que los miraban con asombro y recelo. Sin duda los vikingos les parecían muy exóticos, sobre todo por su aspecto desaliñado y sus cuerpos llenos de cicatrices. Astrid no pudo evitar reírse cuando Mocoso intentó tirarle los tejos a Anna, diciendo que él era el segundo en la línea sucesoria de Berk, haciendo que la princesa se pusiera muy nerviosa, sin saber cómo rechazarlo de forma educada.

Desde que habían llegado se habían pasado el tiempo cortejando muchachas por todos los rincones del castillo. Las mujeres allí, espantadas con la sola idea de quedarse a solas con alguno de ellos, se dedicaban a respaldarse en grupo, lo que hacía crecer sus desorbitados egos al verse rodeados de chicas bonitas. No hacían más que decir aquellas doncellas eran mucho más gráciles, educadas y simpáticas que las vikingas.

—¿Qué coméis aquí las mujeres? Nunca he visto doncellas más hermosas en mi vida—apuntó Mocoso, sacando pecho.

Vamos, la frase que decía siempre que viajaban fuera de Berk.

Y lo peor es que las chicas le reían la gracia.

Aquel momento hizo que Astrid recordara inevitablemente las excursiones que hacían años atrás en busca de tramperos, cuando se dedicaban a conocer gente extraña de otros lugares. En esas ocasiones Chusco y Mocoso siempre se las arreglaban para salir a cortejar extranjeras. Astrid nunca supo con certeza si alguna vez habían conseguido o no que alguna les hiciera caso, pero siempre le divertía ver el espantoso ridículo que hacían la mayoría de las veces. Lo único que faltaba era Hipo. Al vikingo se le daba genial hacer imitaciones de sus amigos, sobre todo de su primo. Le hubiese encantado presenciar aquella escena de Mocoso con la mano sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba el aire alrededor de una chica.

—¿Veis esta cicatriz de mi pecho? —se pavoneó también Chusco, que había decidido que por el bien de su brazo vendado no llevaría camiseta en los próximos días—. Me la hizo una gallina con la rabia.

Algunas mujeres soltaron un grito ahogado mientras otras se echaron a reír. Ya había llegado a oídos de la vikinga que para la mayoría de las doncellas de Arendelle, Chusco era una especie de Dios nórdico, con su pelo largo lleno de rastas y sus brazos cubiertos de tatuajes. No obstante, Astrid no entendía esa comparación, sobre todo porque Chusco no era precisamente un vikingo musculoso ni viril, más bien un saco de hueso con patas. La vikinga estaba segura que en unas semanas se tragarían sus palabras al descubrir que el gemelo era el mismísimo hijo de Loki. Solo esperaba que para ese entonces no hubiera desvirtuado la horna de demasiadas mujeres.

Anna la miró en varias ocasiones, intentando buscar algo de respaldo ante lo extraño que le parecía todo. Sin embargo, en el fondo y pese a sus excentricidades, le parecía que los jinetes hacían un bonito grupo de amigos, lo que la llevó a pensar que, exceptuando a su hermana y a su novio, Anna no tenía amigos.

—Ni se os ocurra liaros con ellos y menos con mi hermano—les aconsejó Brusca cuando los jinetes al fin decidieron marcharse a buscar el postre y a 'hablar de asuntos de hombres' con los soldados—. Esa gallina contra la que luchó ni siquiera tenía la rabia.

Las mujeres siguieron riéndose un rato más hasta que algunas decidieron irse a descansar un poco antes de retomar el entrenamiento. Al cabo de un rato, la larga mesa que antes se había llenado de risas, se había quedado prácticamente vacía. Solo quedaban la princesa, Astrid, Brusca y unas pocas mujeres que se habían quedado hablando de pequeñas anécdotas.

—Nunca me imaginé que los vikingos eran tan agradables—confesó entonces una.

Astrid y Brusca no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

—Eso es porque no convives con ellos—soltó Brusca—. Aquí estáis mejores servidas, créeme.

Astrid no solía concordar mucho con Brusca y menos en cuanto a hombres se trataba, pero tenía que darle la razón en eso. Los hombres en Arendelle eran muy apuestos y parecían muy respetuosos.

—Tengo que darle la razón.

—¿Vosotras estáis comprometidas? —preguntó curiosa una de las muchachas más jóvenes.

—¿Yo? —dijo asqueada Brusca—. Que me degüellen y se bañen con mi sangre antes de comprometerme con un imbécil.

Las mujeres se miraron confusas ante aquella idea tan sádica, pero captaron el mensaje de la vikinga.

—¿Y tú Astrid?

Astrid no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Brusca se le adelantó, con una risotada:

—¿Astrid? —respondió Brusca irónica, lo que puso en alerta la vikinga—. Lleva con el mismo pelma desde que tenemos quince años, lo raro es que no esté casada ya.

—¡Brusca! —la reprimió Astrid, asustada de que se fuera de la lengua.

Ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar la idea de que Hipo estuviese casado con otra mujer como para encima tener que cargar con el título oficial de amante de cara a sus aprendices.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad—se defendió Brusca—. Yo también le quiero mucho, pero hay que admitir que a veces el tipo es un poco coñazo con los dragones…

—¿También monta un dragón? —preguntó otra.

—Todos los vikingos lo hacemos—aclaró Brusca—. Solo que su novio se pasa ya de fanático…

Antes de que se fuera de la lengua, Astrid decidió adelantarse.

—Mi prometido se llama Eret y antes era trampero—soltó la bomba Astrid—, antes cazaba dragones, por eso sabe tanto sobre ellos, pero desde hace años ya no se dedica a eso, ahora es un humilde cuidador de dragones.

Brusca la miró atónita, sin comprender de qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué coñ…? —intentó rebatir Brusca cuando Astrid le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Todavía no hemos concertado la boda, preferimos esperar un poco y alargar nuestro noviazgo, pero es un hombre encantador—sonrió falsamente—, ya le conoceréis algún día si visitáis nuestras tierras.

Las mujeres asintieron. La espera y el pudor entraban dentro de sus valores cristianos, así que podían perdonar que Astrid fuera una guerrera sanguinaria si al menos tenía intención de ser una buena mujer casada y madre en el futuro.

—Os deseo mucha felicidad entonces, que Dios os bendiga con muchos hijos—soltó una mujer.

Astrid le sonrió, intentando esquivar la mirada de Brusca, quien estaba atónita.

—A ver si la princesa Anna nos da también una alegría y anuncia ya una fecha para su boda.

A Anna se le subieron los colores hasta las orejas.

—No creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para decidir eso—respondió cauta.

Las mujeres le sonrieron. Todas adoraban a Kristoff y le tenían mucha simpatía. Sobre todo porque la idea de que una princesa se casara con un plebeyo sonaba a cuento de hadas.

—Nadie hubiera podido imaginar que su hermana se casara antes que vos—señaló otra, con un tono alegre para no ofenderla.

—Ya, qué ironía… —dijo Anna algo alicaída.

Era un secreto a voces que la reina Elsa nunca había tenido intención de casarse. Nadie dudaba de que hubiese permanecido sola de no haber sido por aquel hecho devastador.

—Además, parece que después de todo no hacen mala pareja. Hasta dicen sus doncellas que ha vuelto a compartir cama con su esposo—reveló la misma mujer.

Aquellas palabras le cortaron la respiración a Astrid, quien necesitó un segundo para asimilar lo que acababan de decir.

—Qué alegría que al final parezca ser que Arendelle volverá a tener un rey y una reina a la altura de vuestros padres, princesa Anna—terminó la mujer, sonriéndole.

—¿La reina está casada? —preguntó Brusca entonces, quien había imaginado a Elsa como una reina bruja solitaria y malvada.

Astrid se levantó de golpe.

—Debo irme ya, tengo turno de vigilancia esta tarde— informó, aguantando la compostura—. Procurad entrenar duro y descansad. Nos vemos mañana.

La vikinga no esperó respuesta de nadie y sin mirar atrás se marchó, sintiendo que estallaría de un momento a otro. Brusca la observó alejarse sin entender qué diablos le pasaba a la vikinga.

—Yo también voy a retirarme un momento si me disculpáis—dijo Anna, levantándose mucho más tranquila.

Por la reacción de Astrid, la princesa intuía que aquello la había superado, aunque tampoco podía culparla. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Elsa. No es que necesitase pedirle explicaciones a su hermana, pero desde hacía días la notaba rara y esquiva. No la había visto bajar a cenar la noche anterior ni tampoco aquella mañana. Todo lo que había pasado con los supervivientes debía estar superándola. A la princesa le preocupaba que hubiese dejado de comer otra vez. Elsa siempre había sido algo delicada del estómago y a la mínima que le superaban los problemas dejaba de comer, a veces incluso hasta enfermar. Anna no supo de esto hasta mucho después de la coronación de su hermana, cuando ambas comenzaron a hacer vida juntas.

A veces le dolía demasiado pensar que no conocía ni la mitad de sus secretos.

Brusca se quedó plantada en aquella mesa sin entender nada de lo que había pasado en menos de unos minutos y por qué parecía tener que ver con la reina. Esa misma que había visto tan insulsa el día anterior en la enfermería.

—¿Entonces vuestra reina está casada? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí…—le confirmó una mujer algo confusa—. De hecho, se ha casado con vuestro jefe.

—¡Con Estoico! —gritó espantada Brusca—. ¡Qué asco!

—No, niña —le aclaró la mujer a Brusca con una sonrisa—. Con su hijo, el maestro de dragones, ¿cómo era su nombre?

—¡¿Hipo?! —gritó Brusca, con los ojos como platos.

En aquel momento maldijo a todos los Dioses que podía recordar.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Brusca tardó un rato en dar con Astrid, hasta que recordó que realmente tenía turno de vigilancia aquella tarde. Así que fue a buscarla a las mazmorras, donde tuvo la suerte de encontrarla ensillando a Tormenta.

—¡Astrid, tía! —gritó al verla—. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—Tú que crees… —dijo Astrid enfadada—. Casi metes la pata hasta el fondo.

Astrid ni siquiera tenía valor para mirar a Brusca, estaba demasiado enfada. Estaba tan furiosa que le temblaban las manos y las piernas y se veía incapaz de tan siquiera atar correctamente su silla de montar. Y eso la enfureció aún más.

—¡Te juro que no lo sabía! —se defendió la vikinga—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—¡Dioses Brusca!, pues porque esto no es algo que se pueda contar así a la ligera.

—¡Joder, As! Si me lo hubieses dicho al menos no la hubiese cagado de esa forma.

En eso tenía que darle la razón.

—Pensé que te acabarías enterando… no sé… ¿quién no lo sabe ya? —se le vino el mundo encima.

Brusca miró a Astrid y sintió una fuerte congoja. La había visto es todas sus gamas de ira y enfado, —muchas veces con ella como responsable y otras muchas con el mundo en general—, pero nunca antes la había visto temblar de impotencia y menos como para que no pudiera atar la montura de Tormenta.

—Anda, quita… ya lo hago yo.

Brusca se acercó y apartó a su amiga para ayudarla. Ató con destreza las correas y les hizo sus respectivos nudos de seguridad.

—Gracias—se limitó en responder Astrid, intentando calmarse.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras Astrid acariciaba a su dragona y recuperaba el pulso.

—Pues manda cojones—terminó por romper el silencio Brusca—. Vaya hijo de puta.

Astrid soltó un suspiro ahogado.

—Me siento una idiota, Brusca— le confesó.

—Idiota él, tía—la corrigió—. Tú siempre has sido mucha mujer para Hipo.

Astrid se sentía tremendamente confundida.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —preguntó Brusca.

—Desde la reunión del consejo…—le explicó—. Al parecer lo decidieron para cerrar acuerdos políticos.

—Vaya cabrones…—aseguró enfadada Brusca— ¿Y a Hipo qué coño le pasa? No tenía boca para decir que ya estaba comprometido.

Astrid sacudió los hombros, sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Te juro que lo voy a matar— sentenció Brusca— Por Loki que lo haré.

—No hace falta que te manches las manos —dijo con amargura Astrid—. Ya no hay nada que hacer.

Brusca no entendió esa contención de Astrid.

—As, tía, no te pega nada ser condescendiente—apuntó—. Si quieres, yo te ayudo a esconder el cadáver.

Aquello al menos le sacó una sonrisa.

—No voy a matar Hipo, Brusca— intentó explicarse Astrid—. Además, ya lo hablamos con calma la noche del consejo. Hipo no tiene intención de estar con la reina… o al menos eso me había dicho, aunque ya no sé qué creer…

Brusca la miró expectante.

—¿Crees que me ha mentido? —preguntó entonces.

La vikinga la miró con tristeza, sin saber qué decirle.

—Es que una parte de mí quiere creerle, pero ¿por qué las doncellas se inventarían algo así? —se justificó Astrid, adelantándose a hablar—, no sé qué pensar. Hipo nunca me ha mentido, no tendría por qué hacerlo ahora.

—Hombre, quizás porque nunca antes se había estado follando a otra—puntualizó Brusca.

Aquello sembró las dudas en Astrid.

—¿Crees que realmente se está acostando con la reina y no me lo ha querido contar?

—Tal vez le da vergüenza admitir que no es mejor que el resto, As.

Astrid se abrazó a sí misma, sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Enfadada? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Humillada?

—¿Qué hago Brusca? —dijo desesperada— ¿Qué hago si me ha mentido? ¿Crees que Hipo me haría eso?

—No sé As…

—¿Cómo ha podido mentirme a la cara? —siguió preguntándose, totalmente descompuesta—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Debería hacer como que no lo sé? ¿Y si realmente ya no quiere que sigamos juntos? Tienes que ayudarme, Brusca.

Brusca observó un momento a su amiga, abrazada a sí misma, con los ojos vidriosos, llena de dudas e inseguridades…

Y decidió darle un guantazo en la cara.

—¡Eh! ¡Qué coño haces! —se llevó la mano a la cara Astrid, dolorida y confundida— ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—A que dejes de hacer el imbécil, As—se explicó Brusca—. ¿De verdad estás pidiéndome ayuda a mí, la peor persona en cuestiones sentimentales de todo el Midgard, mientras te contienes las ganas de llorar por un idiota? ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Astrid? Ve de una puta vez a pedirle explicaciones a ese cabrón y deja de lamentarte. Eres Astrid Hofferson y lo seguirás siendo con o sin Hipo.

Astrid jamás imaginó que le daría alguna vez la razón a Brusca en algo, pero lo cierto es que la tenía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su amiga, —con lo seca que era—, había decidido incluso abrazarla, con el esfuerzo que se imaginaba que le había supuesto dar ese paso.

—Tienes razón. Gracias, Brusca—le dijo con sinceridad.

—No me las des—le restó importancia—. Y mira el lado bueno, si dejas a Hipo, este castillo está lleno de tíos buenos con los que darte una alegría.

Astrid rodó lo ojos. A veces no sabía si Brusca hablaba en serio cuando decía esas cosas. No obstante, no la discutió.

.

Ambas vikingas se despidieron mientras Astrid le pedía a Brusca por favor que se implicara más en los entrenamientos aquella tarde. Brusca se quejó por lo bajo, pero acató. Tras esto salió a volar con Tormenta mientras pensaba en las palabras de Brusca. Tenía que poner fin a las dudas. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Y si era cierto que Hipo se estaba viendo con la reina? ¿Podría soportarlo o lo mejor es que rompieran su relación? La sola idea le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Voló por las inmediaciones del castillo y alrededores, cruzándose varias veces en el aire con Patón, el padre de Mocoso, quien era su compañero de turno. Después de horas a solas con sus pensamientos, aceptó que no iba a dejar que las dudas la atormentaran. Tenía que poner las cosas en su sitio. Así que bajó hasta la zona improvisada de la forja, donde debía estar Hipo. Ya antes de aterrizar en el patio del castillo lo vio martilleando una pieza ardiendo mientras parecía explicarle algo a Kristoff, el novio de Anna. La vikinga lo observó un rato desde el aire y maldijo lo atractivo que siempre se veía cuando trabaja en la forja, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sudor y calor del fuego y las manos manchadas de grasa y óxido. Hipo nunca había sido un chico masculino y varonil como el resto de vikingos, pero era innegable que tenía una belleza muy particular. La pubertad lo había tratado bien y no solo había dado un considerable estirón, sino que además se le habían ensanchado los hombros y tonificado los brazos y las piernas. Puede que nunca llegara a ser un hombre musculoso como su padre, pero lo cierto es que las incesantes horas de vuelo y su trabajo en la herrería habían hecho de aquel niño flacucho un hombre atractivo que ni siquiera era consciente de su propia belleza.

A Astrid siempre le encantaba verlo trabajar con esa cara de concentración suya mientras sus pensamientos iban más rápidos que sus manos, a las cuales a veces se le resbalaban la mayoría de las cosas entre las prisas y la torpeza. Hipo era un genio, pero también la persona más patosa que jamás había conocido. Se odió a si misma por descubrirse allí mirándole como si se lo fuera a comer con los ojos, cuando lo que realmente tenía que hacer es pedirle explicaciones y partirle la cara. Esta vez de verdad.

A lo lejos la vikinga vio también a Bocón, su maestro. Seguramente no sería tan fácil llevarse a Hipo así como así. Esperó un rato mientras daba algunas vueltas con Tormenta sobre el castillo hasta que vio que Bocón se dirigía al interior. La vikinga decidió no desaprovechar la oportunidad y aterrizó en el patio frente a la forja improvisada.

La sonrisa de Hipo fue lo primero que vio, mientras se acercaba a ella curioso. Parecía sorprendido y alegre de verla.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? _Milady_ —le dijo acercándose, con ese tono que siempre usaba con ella.

—Vengo a secuestrarte—fue al grano Astrid—. Si Bocón me deja, claro, así que date prisa antes de que regrese.

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó Hipo.

Hipo apenas había avanzado nada teniendo en cuenta que todavía debían preparan espadas y escudos para más de cuarenta personas. Además, no había tenido valor para pedirle a su padre escaquearse de los turnos de vigilancia. Le quitaban demasiado tiempo de la forja y entre unas cosas y otras las dos últimas noches apenas había podido dormir. Lo único bueno de aquello es que volar con Desdentao siempre lo animaba. No obstante, con solo mirarla leyó que algo no estaba bien, así que decidió que lo demás podía esperar. Todo podía esperar cuando se trataba de Astrid.

El vikingo le pidió a Kristoff que lo cubriera un rato y se subió a la dragona de Astrid, quien se elevó prácticamente de un salto.

Hipo se sorprendió del tiempo que hacía que ambos no volaban juntos. Tal vez meses, desde la última vez que habían decidido ir de exploración ellos dos solos. Aquella vez habían rescatado a una dragona y su cría de unos tramperos y aunque la misión había sido todo un éxito, Desdentao se había destrozado la cola en unos giros y ambos vikingos tuvieron que hacer una parada provisional en un islote a tan solo unos metros de Berk, cuando el dragón literalmente ya no pudo volar más. Astrid se había ofrecido a ir ella a por la cola de repuesto, pero al ver que estaban tan cerca y que no había peligro, Hipo decidió que podía ir juntos a buscar su cola de repuesto. Pese al susto inicial había sido un gran día. El vikingo todavía recordaba que se habían pasado todo el camino de vuelta riendo por una tontería, aunque no conseguía recordar de qué se trataba. Miro a su novia, más callada que otras veces y se abrazó a su espalda, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. La sentía extraña y además tenía algo de frío después del cambio de temperatura de la forja con el aire helado del cielo.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró al oído, inquieto.

Astrid no respondió y se limitó a apretarle una mano con cariño.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando descendieron en lo alto de una de las montañas que rodeaban Arendelle. Desde ahí arriba podía verse prácticamente todo el valle, así que Astrid pensó que era un buen sitio para hablar tranquilos; además de poder seguir cumpliendo sus labores de vigilancia. Al fin y al cabo, antes que una enamorada, era una soldado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le dijo entonces Hipo, cuando ambos bajaron de Tormenta.

—Hipo, necesito que hagamos una promesa irrompible aquí y ahora.

Astrid no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Mmm… vale—aceptó confuso el vikingo—. ¿Qué promesa?

Astrid tomó aire, oteando el horizonte llameante de luces violáceas. Su pelo siempre se veía más rubio en esas horas del día. Hipo adoraba verlo moverse con esa gracilidad por el viento.

—Que nunca nos mentiremos.

—¿Piensas que te he mentido? —la miró perplejo el vikingo.

No obstante, Astrid no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una disputa como la de la otra noche.

—Hipo, solo quiero no sentirme idiota—se sinceró Astrid—. Y creo que esta es la única forma de que podamos seguir juntos.

Hipo se angustió al oírla. ¿Acaso ahora ella tenía dudas?

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado esto… —dijo asustado—. Astrid, yo quiero estar contigo y en eso no puedo ser más sincero.

—Lo sé, Hipo—dijo con seguridad ella, dándole la espalda—. Y yo también quiero estar contigo, pero reconozco que tengo límites y que no soy de piedra… así que, si vamos a intentar tener algo más que una relación formal mientras estés casado con Elsa, necesito que me seas sincero.

Hipo intentó ocultar el leve rubor que se le subió a las mejillas al pensar que Astrid estaba dispuesta a mantener su relación tal como hasta ahora, aunque él estuviese casado.

—¿Te has acostado con la reina? —fue directa y cortante Astrid.

—¡Qué! —respondió escandalizado Hipo, rojo de vergüenza—. ¡No! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Ya te dije que entre yo y Elsa no ha pasado nada. Además, si me acuesto con ella no podré anular nuestro matrimonio, no pienso jugármela.

—¿Y entonces por qué dicen sus doncellas que ha pasado la noche contigo? —preguntó con voz envenenada—. ¿Acaso mentían?

—Astrid… —intentó explicarse Hipo, sin saber qué decirle.

Le había jurado a Elsa que le guardaría el secreto.

—Hipo, puedo soportar que te hayas acostado con ella, de verdad—le aseguró—, pero no que me mientas, así que responde—terminó amenazante.

—No me he acostado con ella—le aseguró el vikingo.

—¿Pero ha pasado la noche en tu habitación?

Hipo tardó un momento en responder.

—Hipo—demandó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Sí, ha dormido en mi habitación esta noche.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo para Astrid, pero aceptó que lo prefería mil veces a la mentira.

—¿Y no ha pasado nada entre vosotros? —siguió preguntando, esta vez con algo de miedo a su respuesta.

—No, Astrid, no ha pasado nada—dijo algo molesto de que su novia no se fiara ahora de él.

Él ya se sentía culpable de sobra por sus sentimientos confusos hacia la reina.

Astrid pareció aliviada con su respuesta, permitiéndose relajarse un poco. Se sentó sobre la hierba, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima y respiró algo más tranquila. Hipo la imitó, sentándose junto a ella.

—Hipo, prométeme que no me vas a mentir, por doloroso que sea.

—Te lo prometo.

—Te lo digo en serio—siguió reafirmándose Astrid—, no quiero verdades a medias ni que temas dañar mis sentimientos… solo quiero sinceridad.

Astrid se agarró el pelo con las dos manos y se lo echó a un lado, intentando medir sus palabras.

—Si… si algún día pasa algo entre tú y Elsa… quiero que me lo cuentes.

—Astrid no va a pasar nada entre Elsa y yo—se defendió.

—Hipo, seamos realistas, estás casado con ella—se molestó Astrid de que el chico estuviera a la defensiva—. Soy consciente de la situación.

—Eso no significa nada para mí Astrid.

—Puede que para ti no signifique nada ahora—se explicó Astrid—, pero no podemos saber cuánto va a durar esta situación. Me gustaría pensar que solo van a ser unos meses, pero ambos sabemos que un conflicto con Drago podría durar años y…

—Astrid—intentó detenerla Hipo.

Le dolía demasiado pensar en ello.

—Déjame terminar—le pidió la vikinga—. Lo único que quiero es saber qué pasa, que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro y que estemos bien. Si voy a ser la otra, prefiero al menos jugar con ventaja.

—Astrid no eres la otra—le regañó Hipo—, y lo sabes.

La chica tomó aire, sin mucho valor para mirarle. En aquel momento solo quería abrazarlo y besarlo, como antes de toda aquella locura.

—¿Te gusta Elsa? —se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando.

—¡Qué! —se sobresaltó Hipo— ¡No!

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente—se mintió.

—¿Nada de nada?

—No.

Astrid lo miró a los ojos. Esos que tantas veces había observado.

—Tampoco pasa nada si te gusta Hipo—siguió escrutando ella—, te prometo que lo podría llegar a entender.

—Astrid, deja de ser tan comprensiva por favor—perdió los nervios Hipo—, casi que prefiero que me grites.

El chico se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso y sin entender qué le pasaba. A él no le podía gustar Elsa y más ahora que había descubierto que la reina solo estaba interesada en las mujeres. Era sin duda un alivio y seguía sin entender por qué le molestaba tanto. Se sorprendió al notar las rugosas manos de Astrid sobre su cara, atrayéndolo hacia ella, para que la mirara.

A Hipo se le aceleró el corazón al volverla a tener tan cerca. Apenas podía besarla si tan solo se inclinara un poco más.

—Hipo—demandó ella, seria y firme, sin apartarle la mirada con esos enormes ojos azules—Mírame a los ojos y prométeme que si alguna vez ocurre algo entre tú y la reina…

—No va pasar nada.

—Si alguna vez pasa… me lo contarás—donde antes había una mirada desafiante, muy propia de Astrid, Hipo comenzó a ver algo más en sus ojos, como una súplica—. Por favor.

—Te lo prometo.

Astrid le sostuvo un rato más la mirada, como si intentará detectar si el chico le estaba mintiendo o no. Tras un segundo en el que Hipo pensó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho, pudo ver al fin que Astrid se relajaba y dibujaba una expresión de alivio.

No obstante, no duró mucho. Hipo iba a abrazarla cuando de nuevo se topó con su mirada, esta vez enfadada.

—Vale, ahora dime dónde cojones estuviste ayer y por qué me mentiste.

Hipo iba a replicar, pero no tuvo tiempo.

—Sé que no estuviste de turno de vigilancia, así que ni se te ocurra tomarme por tonta.

El vikingo se rindió y decidió que no valía la pena defenderse más, así que directamente se puso a contarle todo. Le explicó con sumo detalle lo que había encontrado en el bosque el día que se suponía que debía llegar a Arendelle. La vikinga reaccionó con suma sorpresa ante la posibilidad de que existieran más furias nocturnas y aquello pareció materializar aún más su mal presagio. Hipo le contó entonces lo que había descubierto la mañana anterior, dejando a Astrid totalmente descompuesta y confusa. Hipo no estaba acostumbrado a mentirle, pero le había prometido a Elsa que jamás le contaría su secreto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Astrid. Así que decidió explicar lo ocurrido la noche anterior poniendo como excusa aquel suceso.

—Elsa y yo estamos investigando y buscando en algunos libros algo relacionado con el suceso del bosque—le dio forma a esa verdad a medias.

Tampoco le estaba mintiendo del todo.

—Quizás ese ritual de magia es obra de Drago o del hombre que está buscando…

Astrid meditó todo aquello con cuidado, intentando no perder detalle. En su cabeza estaba intentando darle forma a todo aquel caos. Sea como fuere, era indudable que el bosque encantado estaba relacionado con el interés de Drago por aquel sitio.

—Al principio pensé que quizás Drago estaba buscando la fuente de los poderes de Elsa. Con ellos y un ejército de dragones sería imparable—le explicó Hipo—. Hasta que vosotros descubristeis que sus dragones no son totalmente inmortales. Eso lo cambia todo. Estoy seguro que está buscando un elixir de la vida eterna en ese bosque mágico.

En aquel momento Astrid sintió que algo no encajaba.

—Un momento—lo detuvo—. ¿El ritual con el furia nocturna lo encontraste en el bosque encantado?

Hipo asintió.

—Anna me ha dicho que nadie jamás ha regresado de él.

—Elsa también me lo ha advertido—concordó el vikingo—. Supongo que apenas he estado en los alrededores. Ni siquiera me he adentrado en la niebla.

Hipo miró a Astrid. Estaba oscureciendo, pero aun así pudo notar su preocupación.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto—le confesó la vikinga, buscando su mano en la oscuridad.

Hipo apretó su mano y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Yo también.

Astrid apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del vikingo. Echaba tanto de menos su calor. Los últimos meses prácticamente habían dormido juntos todas las noches y tenerlo ahora tan lejos le estaba dejando una insoportable sensación de vacío. Por esa razón se aferró a creer sus palabras y decidió aceptar que había sido sincero.

—Podrías investigar con nosotros si quieres—se aventuró a decir Hipo, jugando con las puntas de su pelo rubio.

Al instante de decirlo se dio cuenta de la locura que era.

—No sé si es buena idea Hipo—dijo con una sonrisa irónica—. Además, no sé por qué siento que no le caigo muy bien a tu esposa. Dioses, qué raro suena cuando lo digo en voz alta.

Hipo sonrió, aunque no entendió por qué Astrid decía aquello. Elsa en ningún momento había mostrado hostilidad hacia la vikinga. ¿O sí?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —le preguntó, buscando su mirada en la oscuridad.

—No sé, llevo dos días aquí y apenas he cruzado palabra con ella, por no decir que ayer desafié a su ejército y desaté el caos en todo su castillo—se explicó sin ocultar que aquello le hacía hasta gracia—. Además, luego en la enfermería ni se atrevió a mirarme y se marchó en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Hipo apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Astrid, mientras meditaba aquello.

—Elsa es una mujer un poco extraña, pero no te odia ni nada por el estilo—la justificó Hipo—. Simplemente todavía no habéis tenido tiempo de hablar.

—¿Quieres que te sea sincera? —dijo entonces, con un tono intermedio entre el cansancio y la diversión.

—Por supuesto, se supone que de eso va la cosa ahora.

Astrid se separó de Hipo, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Subió los dedos hasta su cara y con cuidado le apartó un mechón de la frente, mientras recorría su rostro lleno de pecas y rozaba con la punta de sus dedos la pequeña cicatriz sobre su nariz.

—Creo que le gustas a la reina—comenzó a hablar ella—. Se nota en cómo te mira. Quizás por eso no he sacado el valor para hablar con ella.

Hipo se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Astrid. Eso era imposible.

—Astrid, yo no le gusto a Elsa, créeme—intentó remarcar, avergonzado.

Astrid sonrió, bajando los dedos hasta su barbilla, donde acarició su barbar incipiente.

—¿Tan raro te parece? —preguntó con picardía Astrid—. No podría culparla.

Hipo intentó ocultar una sonrisa al ver que Astrid al fin parecía relajada. Era la primera vez que la veía así desde que se habían reencontrado y se dio cuenta cuánto había echado de menos estar así, ellos dos. Relajados, solos, pudiendo hablar de cualquier cosa. En sus ojos podía ver que la chica ya no estaba enfadada. De hecho, sus labios se curvaban en esa sonrisa pícara. Esa que a veces le regalaba en la intimidad. Con los años había aprendido a leerla a la perfección.

Hipo sabía a qué estaba jugando y lo peor es que estaba deseando entrar en el juego.

—Ya… supongo que soy demasiado vikingo, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a mis encantos—bromeó, mientras rodeaba sus caderas con sus manos— Ya sabes, este cuerpo es puro músculo.

—¿A sí?

—Generaciones y generaciones de la mejor genética.

Astrid se echó a reír.

—¿No te lo crees?

—Cállate ya—pidió la vikinga, riendo contra su boca mientras se inclinaba para besarlo.

Ambos habían estado tan tensos los días anteriores y habían soltado tantas lágrimas ante la posibilidad de no volver a estar con el otro, que aquel beso les supo a gloria. Ni siquiera fue un beso romántico, más bien fue un beso de desesperación, húmedo y caliente. Hipo no se lo pensó dos veces y respondió con entusiasmo a los labios tibios de la vikinga, sorprendido de la ferocidad con la que su lengua se abría paso en su boca. Se alegraba al menos de saber que no era el único de los dos que estaba deseando arrancarle la ropa al otro. El vikingo enredó su mano en el pelo dorado de ella, para aprisionarla contra sus labios mientras sus lenguas se devoraban. Astrid no se quedó atrás y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Hipo mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él. Ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar un gemido contra su boca al sentir su erección entre sus piernas.

Hipo siempre había podido presumir de ser la voz de la razón en su tribu, pero en aquellos momentos con Astrid sentía que el juicio se le nublaba y que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera dejarse llevar por aquella mujer. Instintivamente apretó sus caderas contra su dolorosa erección, haciendo que la chica comenzara a friccionarse contra ella, mientras se abrazaba a su espalda. Hipo gimió contra su oreja, pensando que se correría en los pantalones. Por lo general solía ser un amante bastante satisfactorio, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin masturbarse que pensó que estallaría allí mismo si la vikinga no se contenía un poco.

Fue entonces cuando se la quitó de encima y la tumbó sobre la hierba para hacerla suya. En su mente le pareció más romántico, porque la realidad es que con el impulso ambos cayeron sobre la tierra dándose un pequeño cabezazo entre ellos. Astrid no pudo evitar echarse a reír, con esa sonora risa suya, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

—Perdón—se disculpó Hipo, besándola en la frente.

—Con un poco de suerte no nos dejará más marcas—dijo divertida.

Los dos estaban hechos un desastre, aunque al menos las heridas de Astrid estaban prácticamente cicatrizadas y no parecía que le fueran a dejar marca en la cara. Hipo se fijó entonces en su cuello, donde todavía tenía aquellos signos de estrangulamiento que le pusieron los vellos de punta. Astrid pareció notarlo de inmediato, sobre todo porque el chico había dejado de besarla y se había puesto muy tenso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó acariciándole la cara.

—¿Podemos hacernos otra promesa?

—Claro—sonrió Astrid.

—Que no correremos riesgos innecesarios—soltó.

Astrid quiso volver a reírse. Todos y cada uno de los jinetes corrían riesgos innecesarios todos los días. Sobre todo, Hipo.

Sí, especialmente él.

—Hipo, perdona que te diga que tú eres el más temerario de nosotros dos.

—Lo sé y lo siento —se disculpó—. Es solo que a veces tengo miedo de perderte y créeme, nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasar hasta la otra noche y duele demasiado.

Astrid le recorrió la cara con ternura, mientras lo besaba con cariño en la comisura de los labios.

—Te prometo que todo va a salir bien—le aseguró Astrid, besándolo también en la mejilla.

Hipo se abrazó a ella, intentando no aplastar a Astrid con su cuerpo, pero con la necesidad de sentirse completamente unido a ella.

—¿Prometes que tú también tendrás cuidado? —preguntó buscando sus ojos en la oscuridad.

—Te lo prometo Astrid.

—Aunque te advierto que lo vas a tener complicado—dijo entonces la vikinga sin poder ocultar una sonrisa— ¿Sabes que Brusca pensaba matarte?

—¿¡Cómo!? —preguntó alzando una ceja y separándose un poco de ella.

No obstante, Hipo no necesitó respuesta y dejó que su novia se riera bajo él.

—Vamos, que ya se ha enterado de mi boda ¿no? —adivinó—. ¡Oye! No te rías, podría estar muerto ahora mismo. Esa mujer me da más miedo que Drago.

Pero Astrid no dejó de reírse.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —preguntó Hipo buscándole las cosquillas a su novia—. Te vas a enterar.

Astrid comenzó a patalear y removerse a la par que Hipo le hacía cosquillas.

—Para, para—le rogó arqueándose de un lado a otro, sin parar de reír.

Al final Astrid terminó retorciéndole el brazo a Hipo mientras se colocaba sobre él y lo inmovilizaba.

—¡Dioses qué bruta eres siempre! —se quejó el vikingo al verse placado sobre la hierba.

Astrid simplemente le sonrió en la oscuridad, sentada sobre él y descubriendo que el chico seguía erecto. La chica se agachó, buscando su boca.

—Veo que me has echado de menos—le susurró al oído, dejando caer su pelo de oro sobre la cara del vikingo.

Astrid continuó lo que habían dejado a medias y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello con suavidad.

—No te haces una idea cuánto—suspiró Hipo, abrazando a la espalda de ella mientras se dejaba embriagar por el movimiento de sus caderas.

Hipo y Astrid lo habrían hecho allí mismo, tirados en la hierba sin ningún pudor sino fuera porque Tormenta comenzó a graznar, advirtiéndoles de algo.

Ambos se separaron violentamente el uno del otro, alertas.

—Mierda—masculló Astrid—. Escóndete—le advirtió a Hipo.

Hipo apenas tuvo tiempo de objetar nada, cuando se puso en pie y se ocultó entre la espesura del bosque a sus espaldas. Al instante aterrizó junto a Tormenta Patón, el padre de Mocoso. Por suerte, estaba tan oscuro que dudaban que el vikingo los hubiese visto juntos. Por si acaso, Astrid no prolongó demasiado su conversación con él y se excusó diciendo que su dragona todavía estaba cansada del viaje y que por eso había decidido vigilar desde ese enclave. El vikingo no pareció ponerlo en duda y le avisó que ya tocaba el cambio de turno, así que podría irse a descansar. Que no se demorara mucho.

Astrid esperó lo suficiente a que su hubiese alejado para ir a buscar a Hipo. Ambos se miraron y se rieron nerviosos. Llevaban sin esconderse o hacer algo así desde que tenían dieciséis o diecisiete años. Desde entonces, pocas veces habían tenido que ocultarse, ya que todos en la tribu sabían de su relación y solían guardarse sus caricias para la intimidad de la habitación de Astrid, quien vivía sola desde la muerte de su tía.

—Casi nos pilla Patón, qué vergüenza—dijo la chica—. Será mejor que bajemos, se ha hecho completamente de noche.

Hipo quiso volver a besarla y tumbarla de nuevo en aquel bosque para hacerla suya, pero tuvo una idea mejor.

—¿Aceptarías una proposición indecente?

.

Hipo y Astrid recuperaron la sensación de adrenalina y juventud que habían tenido minutos antes en el bosque, solo que esta vez había un miedo real a que los pillaran. Tras dejar a Tormenta en las mazmorras, subieron con sigilo por uno de los pasadizos que conectaban aquella instancia con la parte superior castillo. La misma que había subido con Elsa días atrás. Aprovechando que la mayoría estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena, se deslizaron por los pasillos y escaleras, tomados de la mano y besándose tras las columnas, evitando a los guardias y demás personas que se encontraban. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Hipo ambos tenían el corazón acelerado como dos chiquillos y los ojos dilatados de deseo.

Hipo lucho con la puerta unos instantes que les parecieron eternos hasta que consiguió abrirla y colarse dentro de ella junto a Astrid, esperando que nadie los hubiese visto. Nada más cerrar la puerta se dedicaron una sonrisa cómplice, sintiéndose un poco idiotas. Se besaron unos minutos contra puerta, enredados en el cuerpo del otro, hasta que Astrid se separó un poco para coger aire y se puso a indagar divertida por la habitación, con ese movimiento suyo que estaba volviendo loco a Hipo.

—Caray, esta habitación es casi más grande que mi casa—apuntó Astrid echando un ojo a su alrededor.

—También es tremendamente fría—le advirtió Hipo, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea para vivar un poco el fuego, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Astrid, que le sonreía con picardía.

Astrid se paseó curiosa, observando el papel caro sobre las paredes, las mesas de tres patas con grandes tallados y los altos ventanales con pesadas cortinas bordadas con pan de oro.

—Solo con lo que hay en esta habitación se podría abastecer a Berk todo el invierno—observó entonces algo molesta por la riqueza y abundancia que parecía tener la familia real de aquellas tierras.

—Ya, yo también creo que es un poco desperdicio—se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la espalda y besándola en el cuello.

Astrid suspiró al sentir sus caricias. Las había echado tanto de menos. Echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que el vikingo pasara la lengua por su cuello, enredando una mano en su pelo. Toda aquella caminata furtiva hasta su habitación la había excitado y al igual que Hipo llevaba mucho tiempo sin satisfacerse. Desde la última vez que se habían visto en el taller de Bocón, el día en que se despidieron, para ser más exactos. Astrid no quería mostrar que estaba casi más ansiosa que él por volver a tocarse, pero aun así no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido al notar cómo la mano de Hipo bajaba peligrosamente por su vientre y se metía en los pantalones de la vikinga. Astrid se apretó contra Hipo cuando sintió los dedos de éste posarse en su intimidad y mojarse con su propia excitación. Astrid soltó un grito ahogado cuando el vikingo comenzó a masajear su clítoris con los dedos, notando además la erección de él contra su trasero. La chica iba a replicar que aquello no era justo cuando Hipo metió sus dedos en ella y comenzó a moverlos con la experiencia de quien ha estudiado bien el cuerpo del otro. Astrid comenzó a hiperventilar a medida que el calor se le acumulaba en las mejillas y el bajo vientre, pensando que perdería la cabeza. Se apartó de Hipo con violencia y lo empujó contra la cama, donde pensaba saciar de una vez esa hambre de él.

Por lo general siempre habían tenido un romance tranquilo y cariñoso de cara a los demás. Claro que nadie sabía de sus encuentros furtivos, donde pasaron de la timidez a la más ardiente de las pasiones, dejando todo pudor atrás para aprender cómo darle placer al otro.

Hipo perdió el aire al caer sobre la cama, pero lo recuperó tan pronto como Astrid se le subió encima y comenzó a besarle. Se besaron con tanta necesidad que se cubrieron la barbilla con saliva y hasta se hicieron daño al rozar sus ropas con la intimidad del otro. Astrid fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa de desvestir a Hipo, desatándole con maestría las correas de cuero y retirándolas para dejar tan solo la camisa holgada que llevaba debajo, donde era más fácil poder meter las manos para recorrer su torno cálido lleno de pecas. Hipo se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta y facilitarle aquello a Astrid cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

El corazón de ambos se detuvo.

Astrid se quitó de encima de él de un salto y se apresuró en colocarse bien la ropa y el pelo mientras Hipo hacía lo mismo. El vikingo pensó que lo mejor sería no hacer ruido y que pensaran que no estaba cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, esta vez escuchándose la voz de Elsa al otro lado.

—¡Dioses! —maldijeron al unísono Hipo y Astrid muy bajito.

Se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Elsa volvió a llamar.

—¿Hipo estás? —preguntó al otro lado—. Me han dicho las doncellas que estabas en la habitación.

—Putas brujas—maldijo Astrid muy bajito.

Hipo se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Elsa nunca había ido a buscarlo a su habitación. Ni siquiera cuando había estado realmente mal, como la noche anterior, cuando fue él mismo quien había tenido que sacarla de su propia habitación. ¿Y si era importante?

—Voy a abrirle—dijo entonces Hipo.

—¿Estás loco? —le recriminó Astrid—. ¿Y qué hago yo? ¿Me escondo?

Hipo suspiró.

—Elsa sabe lo nuestro, no creo que diga nada—argumentó Hipo—. Más sospechoso es que no le abramos si le han dicho que estoy aquí o que entre y nos vea.

Astrid meditó aquello un segundo y temió que tuviera razón. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba la enorme vergüenza que le daba que Elsa supiera que estaba a solas en la habitación con Hipo.

Hipo se acercó a la puerta y abrió con cuidado. Astrid se echó a un lado de la habitación, para evitar ser vista, pero no sirvió de nada porque Elsa se abrió paso hacia el interior de la habitación, completamente absorta en sus cosas.

—Hipo, ¡no te vas a creer lo que he encontrado! —dijo Elsa eufórica—. Puede que solo parezca una casualidad, pero estoy segura de que no lo es.

Elsa llevaba un pergamino enroscado bajo el brazo y un libro abierto en la mano en el que estaba muy concentrada. Solo cuando alzó la mirada ante el silencio de Hipo se encontró con que el chico no estaba solo. Al principio no supo qué decir, mostrando un claro gesto de asombro y desconcierto, pero sobre todo de malestar, porque se notaba perfectamente que había interrumpido algo.

Sí, sin duda aquellos dos tenían algo más que largo cortejo.

Hipo estaba en camisa interior, la cual además tenía mal colocada y casi que se le podía ver el hombro izquierdo. Igualmente tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios hinchados y el pelo completamente despeinado. Al fondo estaba Astrid, con mejor pinta que él, pero también algo agitada y con la misma cara de culpabilidad que Hipo. Elsa no supo que decir, así que hizo lo que mejor se le daba: aparentar normalidad.

—Hola —dijo saludando a Astrid.

Astrid apenas tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos, pero le respondió con el mismo saludo. Agradeció al menos que hubiese llegado entonces y no diez minutos más tarde.

—Quizás no vengo en el mejor momento—le dijo entonces a Hipo—. Lo siento—se disculpó algo abochornada—. Me paso luego más tarde o mañana.

Hipo iba a decir algo cuando se le adelantó Astrid, acercándose a ellos.

—No se preocupe majestad—le dijo a la reina—. Yo ya me iba, me deben de estar esperando para cenar. Nos vemos luego, Hipo.

Elsa quería decirle que no era necesario que se fuera, que no pasa nada, pero la vikinga se le adelantó y se marchó por la puerta, lanzándole una mirada fugaz al vikingo.

Durante un instante, Hipo y Elsa se quedaron en silencio, en la semipenumbra de la habitación. Fue el vikingo quien finalmente se aventuró a decir algo, apretando los labios.

—Lo siento—le dijo, comprendiendo que había sido algo violento—, puedo explicártelo.

—Si te soy sincera, pero prefiero que no me lo expliques—se sinceró Elsa, también algo nerviosa.

Se quedaron un segundo mirándose, intentando alejar lo embarazoso que había sido. Terminaron por lanzarse una sonrisa cómplice que culminó en un amago de risa nerviosa por parte de ambos.

—¿Puedo pasar entonces? —recobró la compostura Elsa, mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—Claro, adelante—le hizo Hipo un gesto para que pasara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Elsa se dirigió a la mesa donde aquella mañana había desayunado y dejó el libro y el pergamino sobre ella. La empujó levemente junto a la chimenea para tener más luz y buscó entre las cosas de la habitación para hallar una vela, la cual también dejó sobre la mesa para que pudieran leer.

Hipo se acercó curioso hacia a ella, observando aquel libro que parecía bastante antiguo y que tenía bordado en letras doradas en latín el título: 'Escudos de armas y nobles'.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —le preguntó entonces, expectante, mientras todavía intentaba tranquilizarse.

—Verás—comenzó Elsa, abriendo el libro por una página que mostraba el escudo de su familia—. Esta mañana he recibido una carta del Duque de Bränderson, nuestro vecino del sur, al límite del continente—le explicó—. Todos los años nos invita a Anna y a mí a su fiesta de la primavera, donde reúne a la mayoría de los nobles de la región para mostrar sus riquezas y hacer negocios. Yo fui hace dos años, pero ante aquella enorme muestra de cinismo y arrogancia por parte de los nobles decidí que no volvería a ir, así que el año pasado envié solo a Anna.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese hombre con Drago? ¿Crees que ese es el hombre que está buscando?

—No exactamente—negó Elsa—. Al recibir su carta no he podido evitar acordarme de algo que me contó mi padre cuando era niña. Mira el matasellos de la carta.

Elsa le entregó la carta a Hipo, quien la sujetó con cuidado con esos mismos dedos que instantes antes había tenido dentro de su novia.

—¿Es un águila de dos cabezas? —preguntó al mirar el dibujo del sello.

—Sí, ese es el escudo de armas de su casa, pero todos sabemos que no existen águilas con dos cabezas…

Hipo intentó seguir el razonamiento de la reina, llegando a comprender a qué se refería.

—Pero sí dragones con dos cabezas—respondió él.

Elsa le sonrió, cómplice.

—Exacto, como el de tus amigos—le apremió—, entonces recordé que mi padre me contó que nuestros reinos están emparentados desde hace generaciones y que nuestros bisabuelos eran hermanos. El Duque es básicamente mi primo lejano. He recordado entonces que nuestro reino antes era mucho más grande, pero que debido a las reparticiones entre hermanos se fue segmentando hasta que mi abuelo estableció las fronteras que tiene ahora. Mira.

Entonces Elsa extendió el pergamino sobre la mesa, mostrando un mapa político completamente distinto al actual.

—Todo esto era Arendelle, que se llamaba Ørndal—le explicó Elsa, señalando la zona en el mapa—. Y solo esta parte de aquí es el Arendelle que conocemos hoy.

Hipo miró el mapa con detenimiento. Se dirigió entonces hacia la cama, donde tenía el peto que Astrid prácticamente le había arrancado. Allí rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar entonces con su libreta. La abrió con cuidado sobre el mapa, donde él había hecho sus propios dibujos desde el aire de la zona y comprobó que tal como decía Elsa, aquello no era una casualidad.

—El bosque encantado formaba parte antes de Arendelle… —llegó a la misma conclusión que Elsa.

—Eso me temo—respondió ella—, pero hay más. He estado buscando en este libro de escudos de casas y aunque no he encontrado ningún escudo que coincida con la fecha en la que se hizo este mapa, he encontrado este escudo que todavía se usaba cuando estas tierras eran un todo.

Hipo observó aquel dibujo tintado que tenía debajo una descripción tan antigua que ni siquiera sabía leer. Estaba algo estropeado por el tiempo, pero se podía ver perfectamente que el escudo estaba compuesto de un dragón verde de dos cabezas, coronado con dos coronas amarillas de flor de azahar y sobreexpuestos sobre un sol morado. Eran básicamente los mismos colores que el escudo de Arendelle, con la salvedad de que tan solo se había conservado la flor de azahar.

—Cuando lo he visto he empezado a atar cabos en mi cabeza—explicó Elsa—. Tendría sentido que el escudo de la familia se hubiese ido dividiendo con las generaciones y cambiando. Por eso en Arendelle solo tenemos la flor de Azahar y los Bränderson las dos cabezas de dragón que el tiempo ha transformado en águilas. Pero hay más.

Elsa señaló, completamente entusiasmada la inscripción debajo del escudo.

—Me ha costado un poco traducirla—le explicó a Hipo—, pero básicamente expone de dónde viene el antiguo nombre de Arendelle, que es una composición de Aren, que declina de 'Ørn' que significa Águila y 'dal' que significa valle. Arendelle significaría algo así como Valle de las Águilas, pero… ¿y si la traducción no se hizo bien o solo es un eufemismo poético? Y si 'Ørn' no quiere decir águila sino…

—Dragón… —entendió Hipo—. Arendelle significaría Valle de dragones.

El chico se quedó un momento meditando aquello. Aunque le había parecido un poco enrevesada la búsqueda e investigación de Elsa, realmente tenía sentido. Quizás aquel reino estaba poblado antiguamente por dragones y con el tiempo habían ido desapareciendo o 'migrando' a otra zona. Ellos también se habían dedicado a cazar dragones durante generaciones, así que no sería una idea tan descabellada que hubiesen huido al verse perseguidos.

—¿Y si en estas tierras antes había dragones? —lanzó Elsa la pregunta al aire, casi leyendo los pensamientos del vikingo—. Y no sé, quizás con el tiempo se escondieron solo en el norte, en el bosque encantado… Realmente habría pasado poco más de un siglo de eso, quizás todavía están allí, ocultos.

El vikingo comenzó a pasear por la habitación de un lado a otro, pensando e intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin duda era información muy útil y reveladora, pero tampoco les terminaba de desvelar nada. Excepto que después de todo parecía que Arendelle si estaba más ligada a los dragones de lo que parecía en un principio.

—Tendría sentido… —concordó Hipo—. Quizás esa niebla los protege por alguna razón.

—Tal vez esos dragones poseen lo que Drago necesita… —meditó.

La inmortalidad, pensó Hipo.

—Y está buscando a un hombre que le ayude a cruzar la niebla… —siguió especulando Hipo.

—Puede ser…

Hipo se apoyó en la mesa junto a la reina, pensativo.

—Dioses Elsa —dijo entonces—eres una genio.

Elsa no pudo ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo.

—Gracias.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos—dijo entonces, mirando a la reina— ¿Hay algún libro de historia de Arendelle que hable de esto? ¿O algunos libros de caza donde hablen de seres voladores o algo así?

Elsa se llevó la mano a la barbilla, mordiéndose el labio pensativa.

—Los libros más antiguos que tenemos aquí se remontan a la época de mi abuelo… —dijo con tristeza Elsa—. Todo lo que había antes se quemó en un incendio cuando mi padre era niño.

—Mierda—masculló Hipo—. Quizás mi padre sepa algo, aunque dudo que en Berk tengamos libros que hablen de vuestras tierras…

—Le escribiré a los reinos vecinos, por si alguno tuviese algo útil en su biblioteca—propuso Elsa—. Mientras tanto seguiré buscando en la nuestra, tal vez encontremos algo útil.

—Genial—aceptó Hipo su plan.

Tras esto se quedaron un momento en silencio, lo cual por alguna razón se les hizo algo incómodo, no solo por el momento anterior, sino por lo que había pasado la noche antes. Elsa todavía se moría de vergüenza al pensar que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de ese hombre. Hipo pareció leer en su rostro los pensamientos de la reina y decidió romper esa incomodidad.

—¿Te… te encuentras mejor? —preguntó con timidez, refiriéndose a la confesión de Elsa.

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias—respondió sin atreverse a sostenerle la mirada—. Mantenerse ocupada es la mejor medicina.

Hipo le sonrió con tristeza. Realmente no pensaba que la reina pudiera curar una herida así simplemente con enfocarse en otros asuntos, pero agradeció al menos verla de una pieza y no destrozada como la noche anterior.

—Oye, siento mucho lo de antes—se disculpó Hipo, quien pensó que tal había sido un poco violento—, no pretendía ofenderte ni nada por el estilo.

—No me has ofendido, Hipo. Te recuerdo que nuestro matrimonio no es de verdad, no me importa que te veas con Astrid—le dijo con sinceridad—. Me basta con que te coloques decentemente la camisa.

Hipo se puso rojo hasta las orejas, mientras se colocaba bien el cuello de la camisa ante la mirada risueña de la reina.

—¿Bajas a cenar? —quiso cambiar de tema el vikingo mientras se dirigía a su baúl y se ponía al menos otra camisa de abrigo encima.

—Voy a pasarme por la biblioteca primero, a ver si encuentro algo y lo puedo revisar esta noche.

Hipo asintió, descubriendo que la reina era incluso más obsesiva que él con las investigaciones y los libros. Sin duda si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, Hipo estaba seguro de que se habría colgado perdidamente de ella. Claro que eso no había pasado, ¿verdad?

—Si quieres puedes pasarte luego y lo miramos juntos—se ofreció Hipo.

La reina se lo pensó durante un instante. No sabía si era buena idea volverse a ver durante la noche en aquella habitación con Hipo. Las doncellas ya habían corrido la voz por todo el castillo que ellos habían vuelto a verse 'como un matrimonio' y aquello, pese a que era falso, le generaba mucha vergüenza. De hecho, hasta Miranda se le había acercado aquella tarde para darle más de ese brebaje para que no se quedara embaraza. Al parecer la curandera se lo había estado dejando todas las noches hasta que Elsa e Hipo dejaron de compartir alcoba. La reina ni siquiera le había prestado atención a esos frascos que aparecían cada noche junto a su mesa de cabecera y los había ido coleccionando en el interior de su cómoda. No obstante, ahora que parecía que los volvía a necesitar, Miranda estaba realmente preocupada en que se los tomara, ya que un embarazo en tiempos de guerra era lo último que necesitaban y aunque Elsa no podía decirle que eso no iba a pasar y que se quedara tranquila, terminó por aceptar que volvieran a dejarle esos brebajes en su habitación cada noche. Solo que ahora debería tomarse la molestia de hacerlos desaparecer.

—No sé Hipo —rechazó Elsa—. No quisiera generarte problemas ni invadir tu espacio personal. De hecho, no me importa si quieres seguir viéndote aquí con Astrid, mientras no os vea nadie, por mí no hay problema.

—No creo que Astrid quiera volver aquí, al menos esta noche.

—Lo siento muchísimo—se disculpó con sinceridad Elsa.

—No es culpa tuya—le quitó importancia Hipo.

—¿Todo bien con ella? —preguntó, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en terreno pantanoso.

—Sí, sí—asintió—. Es solo que es un poco raro, supongo que todavía estamos asimilando todo esto.

—Me imagino… —tomó aire la reina, algo incómoda—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que tenías que decirme del bosque?

—¡Dioses! Se me había olvidado.

Viendo que aquello iba para largo, ambos se sentaron en la cama, donde Hipo le explicó que había vuelto un poco por casualidad a los alrededores del bosque encantado cuando Desdentao volvió a ponerse inquieto. Tras un instante de duda, decidieron volver al lugar dónde habían encontrado el cadáver desangrado y destripado del dragón. Le contó que al principio tenía miedo de volverse a encontrar con un cadáver que además debía estar en una fase de descomposición más avanzada que la última vez, pero cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos, no había nada. Al principio pensó que se había equivocado de lugar, ya que los árboles cortados habían desaparecido, al igual que el rastro de sangre y ceniza. En su lugar, aquel sitio parecía una pradera, con enormes árboles jóvenes y hierba espesa y frondosa que les llegaban hasta las rodillas y que había florecido por encima de la nieve. Tras un rato intentando localizar dónde estaban, volvieron al mismo sitio idílico y entonces encontraron los símbolos camuflados en el suelo y en las rocas, dónde en apenas una semana había crecido una espesa vegetación de forma antinatural.

—Además, no había rastros de sangre ni del dragón por ninguna parte—terminó de contarle Hipo.

—Qué extraño—concordó con él Elsa—, ¿estás seguro que era justo ese lugar y no otro? El bosque puede ser muy confuso.

—Te juro que era el mismo sitio Elsa—defendió Hipo—. Estaba todo, los mismos símbolos, las mismas piedras… todo, salvo aquella enorme vegetación.

—Quizás tenga que ver con el ritual de magia… no lo entiendo…

—Yo tampoco—resopló Hipo.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta. Era el servicio. Elsa les dejó pasar, descubriendo que les habían subido la cena. Al parecer Anna estaba preocupada de que Elsa hubiese dejado de comer otra vez y tras preguntarle a Astrid si había visto a su hermana, ésta le había dicho que estaba con Hipo en su habitación. Al ver que ninguno parecía bajar a cenar, la princesa terminó por pedir que les subieran la cena. Elsa les dio las gracias, sin poder creerse que se hubiese hecho tan tarde y preocupada de que Anna estuviese de nuevo angustiada por el asunto de la comida.

—Mierda—maldijo Hipo en su lengua—. ¿Tan tarde es?

Llevaban cerca de dos horas en aquella habitación, hablando de especulaciones y teorías, sin ser conscientes que el resto del castillo ya había cenado y todo.

—¿Te importa que baje a disculparme con Astrid? —le preguntó Hipo a Elsa cuando se fue la doncella.

Elsa le dijo que no se preocupara, que mientras ella podría bajar a la biblioteca. Y así lo hicieron. Hipo bajó hasta las instancias de los jinetes, donde se encontró con Astrid y le pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado. Lo último que quería es que los pillara Elsa y que ella se fuera del cuarto, dejándolo solo con la reina. Astrid aceptó la disculpa, entendiendo que no había sido culpa suya, pero algo molesta porque no hubiese bajado a cenar. Hipo sintió que de nuevo se había creado una barrera entre los dos y se lamentó por haber forzado a Astrid a hacer algo que a lo mejor no quería, —sin saber que la vikinga estaba igual o más desesperada que él. Como compensación, le estuvo contando lo que había descubierto Elsa, llegando a las mismas conclusiones que ellos.

—Si es cierto que aquí habitaban dragones… Tenemos que ir a investigar a ese bosque—concordó Astrid con Hipo.

Estuvieron un rato más juntos, abrazados en el camastro en el suelo que tenía Astrid, hasta que llegaron el resto de jinetes, que habían estado intentando conquistar sin éxito a unas doncellas. La única que no estaba entre ellos era Brusca, pero cuando Hipo preguntó por ella todos se miraron cómplices, diciendo que la vikinga era la única de todos ellos que se lo iba a pasar bien aquella noche. Hipo se despidió de todos, dándole un corto beso en los labios a Astrid y volviendo a su habitación donde estaba Elsa, rodeada de nuevos libros.

—He encontrado esto que quizás nos puede ayudar—le informó a Hipo, mostrándole una columna de libros y mapas que la chica había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la bandeja de comida.

Elsa estaba acostumbrada al orden y los modales férreos, pero cuando vio que Hipo no le exigía de ellos para comer, se sintió más relajada y por primera vez en su vida comió sentada en el suelo.

El vikingo se había acomodado en la alfombra junto a la chimenea, donde había desplegado un gran mapa. Se sentó al lado del calor y la luz del fuego, para escrutarlo con detenimiento mientras se comía la sopa fría e invitaba a Elsa a hacer lo mismo.

—Deberíamos haber comido primero—se quejó entonces Elsa al probar la cena—, esta sopa está asquerosa fría.

Hipo se echó a reír.

—Te juro que me la estaba comiendo solamente por no ser maleducado—confesó.

Elsa nunca hubiese hecho un comentario así de no ser porque estaba con el vikingo. Hipo tenía ese raro efecto en ella, de ponerla nerviosa, pero a la vez de hacerla sentir que podía opinar cualquier cosa en su presencia, que el chico no se enfadaría ni le reprocharía nada.

Ya le había confesado de su romance con una mujer y parecía habérselo tomado con naturalidad. Y nada podía ser más escandaloso que eso.

Comieron la sopa a medias y se terminaron parte del estofado de carne y arroz que le había subido la doncella y se pusieron entonces manos a la obra.

Al principio ordenaron sus prioridades, intentado esclarecer qué debían encontrar. Elsa concordó con Hipo que lo primero era asegurarse de la presencia de dragones en Arendelle, por lo que Elsa empezó a buscar en los pocos libros de historia y mapas, sin mucho éxito. También revisaron los inventarios de cacerías y las enciclopedias de animales. Por otro lado, siguieron intentando buscar información sobre los símbolos encontrados en el bosque o sobre rituales de magia, pero aquello fue una tarea mucho más imposible. Durante un rato de la noche Hipo estuvo echándole un ojo incluso a la Biblia, que al parecer eran las escrituras sagradas en las que se basaba la religión de aquellas gentes. Le parecieron fascinantes aquellos relatos y le hizo gracia lo poco que se parecían a sus creencias. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se les empezaron a entumecer los huesos de la humedad del suelo, se trasladaron de la alfombra junto a la chimenea a la cama. Hipo no supo muy bien en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero Elsa no pudo evitar aguantarse la risa al ver que el chico se había quedado dormido con un libro prácticamente sobre la cabeza.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo le quitó el libro y lo arropó. Se quedó observándolo un rato, como varias noches atrás, con la salvedad de que ahora lo tenía mucho más cerca.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Elsa vio a Hipo como un hombre.

Hasta ahora el chico había sido muy gentil con ella, pero siempre se había mantenido distante y cordial. Elsa había visto en él a una especie de muchacho agradable e inteligente con el que al parecer se había casado, sin que realmente hubiese tenido que hacer nada al respecto. La verdad es que Hipo se lo había puesto muy fácil en todo, incluso cuando discutieron y él aceptó que también le debía una disculpa. Sin embargo, en la penumbra de la noche, viéndole dormir a su lado, se dio cuenta de que en otras circunstancias las cosas serían muy diferentes. Posiblemente si Hipo no hubiese estado enamorado de otra mujer, no hubiese dudado en tomar a Elsa y hacerla suya, como se supone que hacían los hombres casados. Elsa tenía una idea muy vaga y ambigua del sexo, pero haberlo pillado aquella noche con la vikinga parecía haber despertado en ella la idea de que Hipo era un hombre sexualmente activo, aunque no lo mostrase con ella. Por un momento temió que Hipo algún día quisiera tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía al haberse casado con ella, pero quiso descartar esa idea de su cabeza. Primero, porque el vikingo estaba totalmente interesando en romper su enlace con ella y aquello sería contraproducente; y segundo, porque por alguna razón que no comprendía, algo se encendía dentro de ella al pensar en la posibilidad de tener sexo con Hipo, algo primario y vergonzoso que no entendía pero que deseaba alejar a toda costa de su mente.

En sus veinticuatro primaveras, Elsa todavía no había descubierto el placer sexual y lo peor es que parecía negar que eso pudiera formar parte de ella. Quizás era algo influenciado por aquel trauma adolescente con Lena, con quien solo había compartido un par de besos inocentes, o quizás simplemente se debía a la soledad y al encierro. No obstante, sintió que aquella noche algo había cambiado dentro de ella.

Elsa tampoco supo cuándo se había quedado dormida junto al vikingo, ni porqué se había instalado esa humedad en su bajo vientre, esa misma que la hizo despertarse con los muslos mojados a la mañana siguiente, sin entender que se debía a su propia excitación.

.

El resto de los próximos días pasaron en una secuencia repetitiva y rutinaria que parecía alejar de sus mentes que un gran peligro les acechaba. Hipo siguió haciendo turnos de vigilancia, trabajando en la forja y viéndose a escondidas con Astrid sin que pudieran culminar nunca sus encuentros furtivos, hasta el nivel de que ambos estaban empezando a frustrarse. Por las noches, en cambio, el vikingo conseguía encontrar algo de calma a la luz de la chimenea buscando entre aquel montón de libros con Elsa.

Se instaló entre ellos una especie de ritual tácito que, aunque ninguno parecía querer admitir, cumplían todas las noches. Y es que desde la noche en que Hipo había sacado de su habitación a Elsa con aquel cuadro de ansiedad, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a dormir solo en su habitación. A veces era Hipo el que se quedaba dormido en la cama y otras veces Elsa, pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago alguna vez de irse a dormir a la otra habitación o al suelo. Elsa sentía demasiada angustia al verse sola en aquella habitación fría donde solo había conocido la miseria, el dolor y la humillación, e Hipo, por su parte, se sentía muy solo acostumbrado a dormir abrazado al cuerpo desnudo y cálido de Astrid. Por esta razón ninguno de los dos puso pegas al respecto. De hecho, a la tercera noche de compartir cama, directamente se metieron entre las sábanas a leer, dando por hecho que terminarían durmiéndose en ellas. No obstante, Hipo cumplió de manera estricta la promesa que le hizo a Elsa y que incumplió la primera noche que durmió con ella. Y es que no se atrevió a tocarla, —ni siquiera rozarla—, durante ninguna de las noches que pasaron juntos.

Hipo no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero las noches con Elsa comenzaron a convertirse en su parte favorita del día. La reina parecía cada vez más relajada con él y aunque su rectitud y distancia parecían cosas inexorables de su personalidad, se alegró al descubrir que era una mujer soñadora, amable, inteligente y divertida. Hasta le sorprendió que comenzara a imitar su ironía.

Durante el día las cosas parecían avanzar con más lentitud. Astrid siguió con los entrenos diarios, los cuales le daban alegrías y dolores de cabezas por igual. Al tercer día una mujer se torció el tobillo, lo que generó un gran malestar en el resto. Anna le pidió a la vikinga que no se desanimara y le aseguró que, aunque todavía no le apeteciese salir a correr por las mañanas, se encontraba mucho más ágil y con energía.

Una de las tardes de aquella semana, Anna y Astrid decidieron a ir a la forja donde trabajan Hipo, Patapez y Kristoff, en un intento de ayudarles a avanzar con la producción de armas, escudos y armaduras. Hipo les aseguró que trabajaban lo más rápido que podían, pero que era imposible avanzar con la falta de recursos y el tiempo que les dedicaban a los turnos de vigilancia. Astrid sabía perfectamente que Hipo no tendría valor para pedirle a su padre darle más margen, así que finalmente lo buscó una noche y se sentó con Estoico para pedirle que les redujera las horas de vigilancia a Hipo y a Patapez, para que pudieran avanzar en la forja. Estoico no se opuso a la que en un futuro hubiese sido su nuera, aceptando que aquello era algo que podían cubrir el resto de vikingos del consejo. No obstante, sabía que eso le daría algún que otro dolor de cabeza, ya que muchos de ellos estaban deseando marcharse de aquel reino y volver a Berk, donde sus familias los estarían esperando.

Estoico se encontraba muy dividido, ya que sentía que no podía dejar a su hijo solo a cargo de aquel reino, pero también comprendía que aquella no era su responsabilidad y que tenía que dejar a su hijo madurar solo y volver a Berk. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se hablaran lo hacía sentir demasiado culpable como para encima marcharse y dejarlo allí, como preso de sus propias circunstancias. Estoico había estado tan preocupado con la idea del regreso de Drago y la necesidad de no enemistarse con el reino de la reina mágica, que no se había hecho a la idea de que casar a su hijo con la señora de aquellas tierras podía significar no poder verlo. Hipo algún día tendría que tomar la jefatura de Berk y eso lo obligaría a dejar a aquel reino que ahora le pertenecía y llevar a su esposa con él. Sin embargo, no sabía si la reina estaría muy dispuesta a dejar sus tierras. Aquello era algo que tendrían que resolver en el futuro, pero le preocupaba encarecidamente alejar a su hijo de su único proyecto de vida: los dragones. Hipo seguramente no se había parado a pensar en ello todavía, porque de haberlo hecho, seguramente le habría terminado de retirar las pocas palabras cordiales que compartían.

Con el paso de los días y la insistencia de Anna, Elsa comenzó a tantear la posibilidad de que ella también debería empezar a entrenar y prepararse para lo que pudiera llegar. Su hermana la había instado desde el minuto uno a unirse al grupo de mujeres que estaban entrenando las vikingas, explicándole que de este modo podrían pasar más tiempo juntas y avanzar más deprisa. No obstante, Elsa tenía sus reservas, ya que le daba miedo poder herir a alguien con sus poderes durante los entrenamientos, —además de que todavía no había reunido valor suficiente para hablarle a Astrid. La reina no entendía qué le pasaba con aquella mujer. Al principio pensó que serían celos, aunque no tuvieran explicación alguna. Hipo no era nada suyo y estaba bastante claro que aquellos dos vikingos estaban enamorados hasta las trancas. Sin embargo, cada vez tenía más claro que no sabía cómo hablarle a la novia del vikingo. Cuando la miraba le temblaban las piernas y le sudaban las manos. A veces incluso tartamudeaba en su presencia o se ponía borde y fría, cuando solo trataba de ser simpática. Elsa lo achacaba a la enorme presencia y belleza de aquella mujer nórdica e intentaba no pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, era un hecho que no habían empezado con buen pie; —y menos cuando sentía esa enorme culpabilidad de pasar todas las noches con Hipo, como si estuviese invadiendo un espacio íntimo de la pareja.

Una noche, sin embargo, Elsa se dio cuenta de que no podían seguir así. Sobre todo porque sentía que estaban cruzando una línea muy frágil. Sería la cuarta o quinta noche que dormía junto al vikingo cuando el chico se giró y la abrazó.

Elsa por supuesto supo que Hipo estaba profundamente dormido. De no ser así jamás se hubiese atrevido a tocarla. Además de porque estaba balbuceando algo en sueños que la reina no comprendió. Hipo siempre hablaba en su lengua cuando soñaba y eso es algo que siempre la hacía sonreír cuando no podía dormir. Aquella noche, sin embargo, rezó para no caer en los brazos de Morfeo, porque tenía la certeza de que Hipo no volvería a abrazarla a la noche siguiente. Sintió la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo y su respiración tranquila y pausada contra su pelo blanco. Y le dio mucha paz. Ni siquiera le molestó que sus manos encalladas le rodearan la cintura hasta casi rozar su pecho o que se hubiese pegado tanto a ella como para que pudiera sentir toda la totalidad del cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Ni tan siquiera cuando el muñón de Hipo le rozó el gemelo se sintió incómoda. Al contrario, estaba tan a gusto y tan abrumada, que se aferró a su mano para que no la soltara, en ese intento por querer sentir un cariño que jamás había recibido de nadie y que además sabía que no era para ella.

Aquella mañana, antes de salir el sol y de que Hipo se despertara, Elsa salió de la cama y tomó dos decisiones: la primera, que no podía volver a dormir con Hipo y la segunda, que iba a comenzar a entrenar.

Salió muy temprano, antes del alba, y subió hasta lo más alto del monte, donde esperó no molestar a nadie ni ser molestada. Fue una de esas pocas veces que agradeció no poder sentir el frío, porque estaba segura que aquella mañana estaban a más de unas décimas bajo cero. Con lo poco que había podido aprender en su corta vida, se puso a correr entre los árboles y a hacer uso de su magia, buscando un control que no tenía. Al principio intentó hacer cosas sencillas, como elevar muros de hielo o crear ráfagas de nieve, pero se cansó muy deprisa. Tras este patoso intento de probar su resistencia, Elsa se colocó entre unos árboles y probó a crear dagas de hielo para medir su puntería, comprobando que estaba a años de luz de obtener resultados decentes. Lo que Elsa no sabía es que no estaba sola.

Astrid la observaba desde el cielo, en ese turno de vigilancia que se le estaba haciendo eterno. Le dolía la cabeza del frío y el cansancio y los dedos de las manos se le habían congelado bajo los guantes. Hacía un frío de mil demonios y por más que se había abrigado para salir a volar, estaba completamente entumecida. Fue entonces cuando percibió un reflejo provenir de la colina, descubriendo a la reina de hielo haciendo uso de su magia contra los árboles.

Lo primero que le sorprendió fue verla prácticamente desnuda, abrigada solo con un vestido fino azul sin mangas y unas mallas que ni siquiera le cubrían los tobillos. Astrid pensó que se congelaría sólo de verla. La vikinga se quedó absorta mirando a la reina hacer uso de su magia. Era la primera vez que Astrid veía a Elsa usar sus poderes y se quedó cuanto menos impresionada.

Cómo no hacerlo antes ese espectáculo tan hermoso y sobrenatural.

Al cabo de un rato, como buena soldado que era, pudo percibir que Elsa no tenía control sobre ella ni sobre su propio cuerpo. Se deslizaba con movimientos torpes, poco premeditados y contraproducentes, por lo hablar de que invertía mucho esfuerzo en usar su magia y no se veía reflejado en sus resultados. Era un espectáculo hasta penoso. Ver a alguien con tanto poder no tener la puntería ni el control para clavar una simple daga mágica en un árbol a menos de cuatro metros.

La vikinga descendió con sigilo de su dragona, ocultándose a varios metros de la reina entre los árboles. Tenía la certeza de que Elsa ni siquiera estaba teniendo control del entorno y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Y no se equivocaba.

Elsa estaba completamente concentrada en conseguir clavar una daga de hielo en la diana imaginaria de uno de los árboles, sin éxito. Tras un octavo intento, empleó toda su concentración para hacer un último lanzamiento antes de rendirse y aceptar que era un desastre usando sus propios poderes. Respiró hondo, convencida de que no iba a fallar esa vez y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas aquel trozo de hielo cristalizado.

El sonido de la madera quebrándose en aquel silencio de muerte debería haberle sabido a victoria, sino fuera porque lo que se había clavado en el árbol no era una daga de hielo, sino una navaja de metal.

Elsa se giró asustada y alerta, con la magia a flor de piel apostillada en sus manos. No obstante, a sus espaldas no había una amenaza como tal, sino Astrid.

—Astrid—dijo la reina, bajando levemente la guardia.

—Elsa—le respondió la vikinga de la misma manera.

La vikinga no solo había demostrado una puntería impecable, sino que además se había deslizado hasta prácticamente poder rozar su nunca sin ser descubierta por Elsa. Verla allí, con aquella enorme hacha en el cinturón y con una dragona de tres metros de altura tras ella, hizo que Elsa se tensara, ante la sensación de peligro y vulnerabilidad.

—Tranquila—pareció notar Astrid su nerviosismo.

Ni que la vikinga tuviera razones para matarla.

—Estoy tranquila—le respondió Elsa.

Astrid le sonrió sin separar los labios, algo orgullosa.

—Pues no lo pareces—opinó, desenvainando su hacha del cinturón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Elsa, desconcertada.

La vikinga jugó con su hacha a cortar el aire frío y seco del monte.

—Me tocaba turno de vigilancia esta noche y bueno—hizo una pausa, contemplando su hacha—, como ahora Hipo y Patapez se escaquean, pues tengo que hacer algunas horas de más. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Elsa tomó aire, sin poder relajar la tensión de su magia.

—Estaba intentando entrenar.

—Pues no parecía que te estuviese yendo muy bien.

Aquella chulería molestó a Elsa, quien ya se sentía suficientemente mal consigo misma como para que otra persona viniera a decirle que era un desastre usando su propia magia.

—Si has venido a burlarte, por favor, márchate.

Astrid dejó caer su hacha al suelo, clavándola de pie en la nieve y se acercó a Elsa. La reina dio un paso atrás inconsciente, mientras su magia se revolvía dentro de ella, alerta.

—No he venido a burlarme—le dijo entonces Astrid con sinceridad, consciente de que Elsa estaba a la defensiva—. He venido porque creo que necesitas ayuda.

Aquella respuesta descolocó a Elsa, quien hasta ese momento había tenido la sensación de que Astrid podría matarla. Tampoco la culparía y más cuando se había pasado toda la noche siendo abrazada por el novio de la vikinga.

Astrid se alejó de Elsa hasta el árbol que la reina estaba usando de diana. Se agachó en cuclillas y buscó ante la expectación de Elsa las dagas de hielo que había tiradas en la nieve. Astrid volvió a acercarse a la reina y desde la posición que antes había ocupado Elsa se dedicó a lanzar las dagas, clavándolas una a una en el árbol. Sólo se quedó con una última daga de cristal helado en las manos. La observó con cuidado, moviéndola entre sus dedos y calibró su peso con la mano.

—Están algo desequilibradas —le dijo entonces a Elsa, quien seguía asombrada por la puntería de la chica—. Mira, verás, pon tu mano así.

Elsa obedeció, intentando calmarse mientras alzaba la mano y dejaba la palma de la mano hacia arriba, como le había indicado Astrid. Al notar la daga sobre ella, entendió a qué se refería la vikinga, notando que un lado pesaba en exceso.

—No pareces muy fuerte—sentenció Astrid—. Así que es mejor que empieces con algunas más compensadas de peso y más pequeñas.

Elsa la miró algo insegura y asintió. Tener a Astrid tan cerca había conseguido que volvieran a temblarle las piernas.

—Otro truco es la postura—le dijo, colocándose ella misma en una posición para que la reina la imitara—. Si no tienes mucha fuerza en los brazos, lo mejor es compensarlo con el propio peso de tu cuerpo, si te colocas así, pues usar el movimiento para propulsar la daga, pruébalo.

Elsa la imitó y lanzó la daga tal como le había explicado Astrid. No consiguió clavarla en el árbol, pero esta vez al menos lo había rozado cerca.

—No pierdas la paciencia si al principio no te sale—le dijo amable la vikinga—. Es cuestión de práctica.

Astrid volvió a acercarse al árbol, esta vez para recoger su navaja, que seguía clavada.

—Mira, coge mi navaja—se la ofreció— y tantea su peso.

—Es más pesada y más pequeña—observó Elsa.

—Sí, pero tiene más empuñadura que tus dagas, por eso es también más fácil usarla si empleas un poquito más de fuerza—le explicó—. Toma, intenta lanzarla.

Elsa la miró insegura, pero aceptó, consiguiendo clavarla en el árbol, pero prácticamente a unos centímetros del suelo.

—Bueno no está mal, por algo se empieza—le aseguró Astrid mientras volvía a por su navaja y la sacaba del árbol.

Astrid cerró la navaja y se la guardó en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó a Elsa.

La reina no había estado más tensa y nerviosa en su vida, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pues coge una daga y cierra los ojos.

Elsa tragó saliva, temerosa, pero accedió.

Pudo notar como la piel se le puso de gallina al notar a la vikinga detrás de ella, colocando sus manos sobre la cadera de la reina para recolocarle la postura. También le acomodó los hombros y la altura de los brazos. Incluso la forma en la que agarraba la daga con la mano.

—¿Lo notas? —le dijo prácticamente pegada a su oído.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Elsa, sintiendo que en cualquier momento le fallarían las piernas ante su cercanía.

—El viento—le explicó Astrid—. A veces las cosas que no vemos nos condicionan más que las que sí se ven. Cuando lances algo, intenta medir primero la fuerza y dirección del viento, créeme, te ahorrará muchos dolores de cabeza.

—Vale—consiguió articular Elsa.

Astrid se alejó de ella un poco y la dejó lanzar. La daga consiguió clavarse torpemente en el árbol. Por poco se hubiese quedado fuera, pero al menos parecía un comienzo sobre el que trabajar. Elsa sonrió por primera vez en presencia de Astrid y ésta la miró satisfecha.

—Oye, Elsa—la llamó entonces Astrid, con una mezcla de emociones en su voz—. Quería… pedirte disculpas—se sinceró la vikinga—. Siento que por alguna razón tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie y no es justo. Te prometo que no quería desafiar tu autoridad en tu castillo ni hacerte sentir incómoda la otra noche con Hipo.

Elsa la miró sorprendida, sin poderse creer que la vikinga, quien había pensado que era una mujer muy orgullosa, le estuviera hablando con tanta honestidad.

—No, Astrid, no tienes que disculparte… yo…

Elsa estaba tan nerviosa que no podía aguantarle la mirada.

—Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo —le ofreció entonces su mano enguantada la vikinga.

Elsa le sonrió, escrutando aquel rostro que tenía la punta de la nariz roja por el frío y las pestañas algo congeladas. Astrid le sonría con una mueca traviesa, como de niña a punto de hacer una trastada, pero sin malicia. Sin duda nunca había visto una sonrisa tan sincera y gratificante como aquella en otra mujer; aunque también era cierto que Elsa había conocido a pocas mujeres como Astrid, tan seguras de sí mismas y con ese temperamento que hacía temblar el mundo. Ahora entendía que Hipo estuviese loco por ella. ¿Quién no lo estaría con una mujer así a su lado? Elsa acercó su mano y la estrechó con la de la chica, sin saber cómo ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Trato hecho.

Astrid sonrió, segura de sí misma, alumbrada por las primeras luces de la mañana.

—Te voy a convertir en toda una guerrera de hielo.

* * *

**Y aquí comienza la historia de éstas dos! Espero que hayáis disfrutado el capi tanto como yo.**

**NOTAS: **

**N/A: Arendelle está inspirado en un pueblo que se llama Arendal, transcripto en su lengua como **** "Ørndal", cuyo significado real significa Valle de las águilas. Pensé que era muy interesante dejar ese detalle por aquí, además de porque casualmente encaja perfectamente con la línea del Fic. Iré dejando más cosillas de éstas por aquí a pie de capítulo, por si a alguien le interesa curiosear. **

**...**

**LUEGO, **

**Lo primero, dar las gracias a Antonio405 que siempre me deja maravillosas reviews por privado y a ****Kolomte'49 por tomarse la molestia de ser tan conciso, adoro tus reviews, en serio. Al ser siempre más largas ambas, las he contestado por MP. **

**Para el resto:**

**REVIEWS:**

**flores231: holi! ¿Qué tal todo? Sí, la verdad es que esos tres van a tener bastantes momentos incómodos. Como ya ves, en este capi vuelve a repetirse jajaja (y los que quedan). La historia del pasado de Elsa admito que es bastante violenta y triste, pero por desgracia antiguamente (y ahora incluso) hay mucha gente que no puede disfrutar de su sexualidad abiertamente y familias que aunque amen profundamente a sus hijxs no entienden ésto de ellxs. Éste ese el caso de Elsa y su padre y por supuesto el desencadenante de muchos de los traumas de la reina. A ver si pudiera hacer las paces con su gran amor (ya se verá). Jo, muchas gracias por tu alago, me alegra muchísimo que la estés disfrutando. Y como siempre, me alegraste el día. Un besito enorme.**

**denebtenoh: hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra que te gustara! ^^ Siiii y como ves se repite jajaja Supongo que esos dos se gustan más de lo que quieren admitir y lo de dormir juntos será un tema candente entre ambos. Tengo también una buena noticia: a partir de este capi se cumplirán tus deseo y verás a estas dos maravillosas señoras interactuar entre sí (Por fin). ¿Elsastrid? Ni siquiera sé si tienen shipeo jajaja Un besito enorme para ti también, mucho ánimo y salud. Y gracias por la review!**

**ZAIKO23: holaaa! ¿Qué tal estás? Sí, Hipo no ha juzgado a Elsa y para mí esto es una parte súper importante de la historia. No voy como escritora a hacer juicios de valor sobre ellos (o eso espero jajaja). Además, para mí Hipo es un personaje muy empático y abierto, no le pegaría reaccionar de otra manera. Investigando además un poquito, he leído que en la cultura vikinga el tema de las relaciones homosexuales (sobre todo entre mujeres) no estaba mal visto y de hecho lo tenían bastante normalizado. Lo único que a veces se creaban relaciones de poder cuando eran hombres. En cuanto al vuelo... NO QUEDAN MUCHOS CAPIS, prometido ^^ Un abrazo muy grande, cuídate! **

**YamiHyuga22: holii! Gracias por la review! Yo también adoro los momentos Hiccelsa ^^, me encanta la pareja que hacen. A ver dónde termina todo jajaja. Un abrazo! Cuídate mucho! **


	13. EL VALLE DE LAS ROCAS I Y II

**HOLA! **

**Tras un mes largo desaparecida, regreso con un capi MUY MUY LARGO. **

**Así que preparaos un café, poneos cómodxs y difrutadlo. **

**Siento no haberme podido pasar antes, pero como ya dije, estuve de examenes finales, presentaciones de trabajos de máster y finalmente una mudanza que me costó sudor y lágrimas (horrible mudarse en Madrid en cuarentena y a cuarenta grados). Pero bueno, tras todo eso, he encontrado un hueco de estabilidad para publicar. **

**La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo hace una semana, pero me quedaba tan poquito del siguiente capi que he decidido terminarlo y subirlos juntos (ya que eran consecutivos) y bueno, os hago así un pequeño regalo por la larga espera y el final de curso. Aunque no creo que siga publicando capítulos tan largos, por vuestra salud mental y la mía jajaja. Y también porque mientras más largo, más insegura me siento en cuanto a contenido, sobre todo porque en este arriesgué bastante y ya veréis que el ritmo y los acontecimientos difieren de los anteriores.*****(DUDAS INFINITAS)***

**Tengo que decir también que subo en fic a M tras consultarlo con algunos lectores, por que sí, la cosa se sube bastante (y más en lo que viene xD). **

**Ahora que he terminado el máster intentaré publicar más seguido, aunque como he vuelto al trabajo físico, seguirá siendo de manera irregular, aunque me gustaría que pudiera ser cada dos o tres semanas. Iré probándome a mí misma, a ver qué tal. **

**Por lo demás, mil gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis y esperáis con tanto entusiasmo el fic. Yo lo disfruto muchísimo la verdad ^^ Y también con vuestro feedback, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace leeros y saber que no estoy escribiendo al vacío jajaja**

**De todos modos, mando también un saludo a los anónimos y mucho ánimo para estos tiempos de crisis sanitaria y económica. Espero que todxs estéis bien y vuestro entorno también. Y como siempre digo, si alguien lo necesita, que no dude en hablarme por privado. **

**UN BESO ENORME!**

* * *

**EL VALLE DE LAS ROCAS I y II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astrid comenzó a marcar sus pasos uno a uno sobre la tierra húmeda de la mañana, decidida y enérgica como siempre, pero con la cabeza más alta que la mayoría de los días. Después de todo, le encantaba disfrutar de su victoria cuando les tocaba entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento.

—Buenos días chicas, como veis, hoy he preparado un entrenamiento especial—anunció la vikinga al grupo, que miraban expectantes a las tres figuras masculinas que estaban de pie en la arena de combate.

Elsa se encontraba también entre el grupo de mujeres, sentada en primera fila con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

Por primera vez desde que empezaron a entrenar hacía unas semanas atrás, la reina había accedido a hacerle caso a Astrid, uniéndose al grupo de mujeres para una primera clase de lo que la vikinga había titulado como 'análisis de combate'. No es que a Elsa le hiciese especial ilusión participar en algo así y menos con toda aquella gente a su alrededor a la que podía matar con sus poderes, pero había sido imposible decirle que no a Astrid. La vikinga no solo podía llegar a ser bastante convincente y persuasiva, sino que además era cabezota como ella sola.

Tras su primer encuentro en el bosque, Astrid se había ofrecido a entrenar a la reina siempre y cuando Elsa le echara una mano para facilitarle el entreno a las mujeres y evitar problemas con el coronel. De esta forma y en lo que respectaba al campo de entrenamiento, lo que en un principio habían pactado como tres días por semana durante las tardes, se había convertido en tres días completos y el permiso para usar fuera del lugar chalecos y espadas de madera, al menos hasta que estuviesen listas las de verdad. El coronel y su teniente se habían enfurecido bastante ante aquellos cambios, pero no objetaron nada y menos cuando las órdenes provenían directamente de la reina.

Elsa, tras la pequeña demostración de la vikinga en el bosque, aceptó que necesitaba su ayuda si realmente quería mejorar lo más rápido posible. No obstante, ella también tenía sus propias condiciones y pidió a la vikinga que entrenaría sola, ya que temía demasiado poder herir a alguien con sus poderes. Astrid trató de convencerla de que tarde o temprano tendría que empezar a entrenar en grupo, pero al ver la inseguridad de la reina, terminó por aceptar.

De esta forma, comenzaron a verse todas las mañanas antes del alba.

Los primeros días fueron más que agotadores. Astrid no solo hacía horas extras de vigilancia para cubrir a Hipo y Patapez, sino que también comenzó a hacer horas extras de entrenamiento. Se levantaba prácticamente de noche, —eso siempre y cuando no unía directamente su turno nocturno con los entrenamientos de Elsa—e instruía a la reina hasta la salida del sol. Tras esto se marchaba a preparar al resto de mujeres durante prácticamente todo el día hasta que el cansancio le golpeaba los huesos. Apenas tenía tiempo de pegar ojo, pero estaba tan alterada todavía con la idea de una guerra inminente y la posibilidad de terminar su relación con Hipo, que el sueño comenzó a dejar de ser una prioridad. Agradecía tener la cabeza ocupada y el cuerpo tan exhausto como para poder irse a la cama sin hacerse preguntas, sin cuestionarse y sin darle vueltas a nada que emocionalmente pudiera dañarla, aunque eso afectase directamente a sus frustrados encuentros con Hipo, que nunca conseguían llegar a nada. Aquel tema en concreto la estaban desesperando, aunque en el fondo quizás era lo mejor y más cuando parecía haberse corrido el rumor por todo el castillo de que el rey tenía una amante entre los vikingos y dados a elegir, Astrid entendía que la señalasen a ella y no a Brusca, quien se pasaba el día 'cazando' a sus anchas por el castillo.

Para Elsa, aquellos primeros días supusieron un infierno y un alivio al mismo tiempo. Con la excusa de los entrenamientos, había conseguido poner en marcha su promesa de no dormir más con Hipo.

La primera noche simplemente se mantuvo despierta hasta que el chico se durmió y tras esto se marchó silenciosa a su habitación. Pensó que sería así de simple y fácil, hasta que se vio a sí misma sola en aquella horrible y fría habitación que le habían asignado. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta desesperación que la noche pasara para poder alejar de ella esa sensación de miseria que le dejaban aquellas pesadillas que se tienen aun estando despierto. Por un instante estuvo a punto de volver con Hipo, pero la idea le pareció estúpida e irresponsable. Agradeció entonces a sus padres el riguroso entrenamiento que le habían dado para reprimirse placeres y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y su gran sentido de la responsabilidad, decidió empezar a dormir en la biblioteca.

Hipo no entendió el cambio de actitud en la reina, pero aceptó dejarlo estar, ya que a él también le estaba afectando de alguna manera dormir con Elsa todas las noches. Al principio pensó que no pasaba nada y que ambos eran lo suficientemente adultos como para llevar aquel asunto con normalidad. Al fin y al cabo, la reina se había convertido en una especie de buena amiga con la que se divertía y le era fácil compartir secretos y tertulias. Claro que Hipo tenía otras muchas amigas y a ninguna la deseaba de la manera en la que deseaba a la reina cada vez que notaba su respiración tranquila al otro lado de la cama. Y lo peor es que se despertaba cada mañana con el temor y la vergüenza de que ella pudiera notarlo. Por esta razón, cuando Elsa tomó la iniciativa de poner algo de distancia entre ellos, lo agradeció enormemente.

El único problema fue que, aunque Elsa había salido de su cama, no se la podía quitar de la cabeza.

La imagen de la reina lo visitaba en los momentos más inesperados, desde cuando se disponía a volar con Desdentao hasta cuando trabajaba en la forja. Sentía que por más que intentaba distraer su mente con otras cosas, Elsa siempre acababa apareciendo en su cabeza. A veces simplemente le sacaba una sonrisa recordar algo que ella había dicho o hecho, o algún gesto suyo que le llamaba la atención, como cuando se sujetaba ambas manos si estaba incómoda o cuando abría mucho los ojos cuando no sabía cómo decirle a alguien que no compartía su opinión. No obstante, lo peor era cuando la recordaba con su pelo blanco suelto junto al fuego de la chimenea, con aquella mirada perdida y esa sonrisa triste; o arrugando la frente cuando se enfrascaba en algún libro, como si de un rompecabezas se tratase; o cuando simplemente, la recordaba desnuda.

Entonces es cuando se dedicaba a enumerar razas de dragones y rezar por aquella pesadilla se le pasara pronto.

Durante aquellas cortas semanas que se les habían hecho eternas, al menos Astrid pudo notar una cierta mejoría en Elsa. Tenía que admitir que la reina era inteligente y aprendía muy deprisa. Sin duda era una alegría toparse con una alumna tan aventajada y con tanto potencial como Elsa, quien solía captar con rapidez todos los movimientos que Astrid le enseñaba y que acataba todos los consejos de la chica con rigurosidad.

Los primeros días, Astrid se empeñó en que lo que realmente necesitaba Elsa era ponerse en forma.

—Estás demasiado flacucha—le decía todas las mañanas—, necesitas comer más y sacar músculo, sobre todo en las piernas y los brazos.

Elsa solía rechistar, diciendo que no veía que aquello fuera estrictamente necesario, pero aceptó que haría un esfuerzo. Cada mañana y cada tarde, la reina salía a correr por el bosque para mejorar su resistencia y cumplía con todos los ejercicios que le imponía la vikinga. Tenía que admitir que, aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, era notable que las series de abdominales, dominadas, saltos y flexiones, habían mejorado la resistencia física de su cuerpo a niveles desconocidos y más cuando había estado tan débil y herida semanas atrás.

Lo cierto, sin embargo, es que la relación entre ambas comenzó algo tirante.

Astrid parecía haber dejado claro que no tenía nada en contra de la reina, pero había adquirido el rol que siempre tomaba con aquellos que tenían potencial: ser dura e intransigente. Así fue cómo Elsa la vio durante los primeros días, como una Diosa vikinga, orgullosa y terca que parecía disfrutar cada vez que la reina metía la pata en sus entrenamientos.

Por esta razón, Elsa no terminaba de fiarse de Astrid, quizás a causa de su propia sensación de culpabilidad—, o del nerviosismo que le creaba estar cerca de ella. Todavía no entendía qué le pasaba con la vikinga, ni por qué no podía relajarse en su presencia. Incluso cuando Astrid le gritaba o la llevaba al límite de sus fuerzas, no podía encararla ni enfadarse con ella. Al contrario, se ponía incluso más nerviosa, sobre todo cuando Astrid se le acercaba para corregirle la postura, revisar si se había hecho daño cada vez que se caía o simplemente practicar con ella algunos ejercicios cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seguía sin entender que aquella mujer tan estricta y seria fuera la misma chica dulce y divertida de la que siempre le hablaba Hipo. Para Elsa aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Eso o el concepto de persona 'dulce' distaba mucho entre sus culturas. No fue hasta la quinta o sexta madrugada de entrenamiento cuando Elsa vislumbró una pizca del enorme corazón que tenía camuflado aquella guerrera vikinga.

Ambas estaban practicando unos ejercicios de rastreo cuando Astrid le pidió silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó la reina desconcertada y alerta.

La vikinga simplemente comenzó a moverse con sigilo entre los árboles, hundiendo sus botas en la nieve y abriéndose paso en la oscuridad.

—Mira—fue lo único que dijo.

Elsa no comprendió qué tenía que mirar hasta que vio a la vikinga agachada junto a un árbol. La reina se acercó a ella, viendo cómo Astrid se había quitado los guantes y tenía entre sus manos una cría de pájaro, todavía sin plumas y con el ala torcida.

—Se ha debido de caer del nido… —dijo entonces ella, con un tono de preocupación que Elsa nunca antes había oído en Astrid.

—¿Y si lo vuelves a subir al nido con tu dragona? —propuso la reina.

—Tiene el ala herida ¿ves? —explicó la vikinga, acariciando al animal—, la madre lo matará si piensa que no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Elsa la miró con tristeza, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Te importa si lo tengo en el castillo unos días? —preguntó entonces para sorpresa de la reina.

—Claro… claro, sin problemas—le sonrió Elsa.

Astrid se llevó al pajarito a su habitación y lo tuvo allí durante días hasta que pareció recuperarse. Elsa nunca se hubiese imaginado a una vikinga sanguinaria desvivirse por la salud de un animalito del bosque, pero de alguna forma aquel gesto las unió.

Elsa comenzó a pasarse por la habitación de los jinetes alguna que otra noche con la excusa de ver qué tal seguía el pájaro de Astrid. La vikinga, como era costumbre en su tierra, siempre la invitaba a pasar y a sentarse un rato con ellos. Fue así cómo empezó a conocer a los amigos de Hipo y a la propia Astrid, fuera del rol de mujer dura con el que se equipaba cada mañana.

Y la cosa mejoró levemente entre ambas. Astrid pareció relajarse un poco con ella y al menos Elsa dejó de tartamudear en su presencia.

La reina seguía sin ver esa 'dulzura' de la que hablaba Hipo, pero al menos consiguió ver en ella cierta bondad y ternura, y es que Astrid era una mujer realmente cálida con los suyos. Podía notarse en la manera en la que protegía a sus amigos o en la forma en la que intentaba integrar a Elsa todo el tiempo, quien se notaba de lejos que era bastante disfuncional en cuestiones sociales. En aquello se parecía a Hipo.

—Ven, siéntate con nosotros— le decía siempre que la veía sola en el comedor, o: —lo que están hablando pasó hace años, te explico… —expresaba siempre que los jinetes hablaban de cosas que la reina no comprendía, como si por ponerla en contexto pudiera hacerla participe de sus aventuras y desventuras.

Era raro ver a la vikinga relajada o riéndose, ya que se alejaba de la imagen que la reina había dibujado en su cabeza sobre ella, pero Elsa agradeció poder conocer esa faceta de Astrid.

No obstante, durante los entrenamientos, la vikinga seguía siendo muy dura y tajante, y el tema Hipo pareció instalarse entre ellas como un tabú del que nunca hablaban. Al menos comenzaron a compartir pequeños momentos de calma cada vez que salía el sol, instantes antes de que Astrid se marchara a entrenar al resto de mujeres.

Ambas se sentaban al borde de la colina, desde donde se podía ver todo Arendelle y escrutaban el horizonte. Elsa adoraba esos momentos de paz, no solo porque solía estar agotada y sudorosa, sino porque en la cara de Astrid se dibujaba una sonrisa sincera, esa que pocas veces solía tener.

—Los amaneceres son mi parte favorita del día—le confesó la vikinga una mañana—. A veces en nuestra isla me pedía los turnos de vigilancia nocturnos solo para ver salir el sol.

La vikinga se abrazó las piernas y se frotó las manos enguantadas entumecidas del frío. Tenía la nariz roja como cada mañana y los labios ligeramente cortados por el aire, pero al verla allí sentada, bañada por las primeras luces del sol mientras su pelo dorado se le revolvía travieso en la cara, Elsa no pudo evitar pensar era la mujer más bella que jamás había visto.

Una mañana, antes de salir para los entrenamientos, mientras Elsa se vestía en la oscuridad de la habitación, la vikinga llamó a su puerta. La reina se sorprendió de que hubiese ido a buscarla allí, ya que siempre solían encontrarse directamente en el bosque, pero no le importó y más cuando la vio tan sonriente.

—Mira quien está listo para volver a casa—le anunció, abriendo con cuidado sus manos y mostrando al pájaro que habían rescatado—. Toma, cógelo.

Elsa no supo qué hacer, sobre todo porque aquello la había pillado por sorpresa e improvisar no era precisamente su fuerte.

—Oh, no, no… —negó Elsa aterrada—. No quiero hacerle daño.

—No le vas a hacer nada, tonta—declaró Astrid, dejando al animal sobre las manos de Elsa—. ¿Ves?

Elsa sonrió nerviosa. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que tocaba un animal sin guantes. Miró a Astrid, completamente espantada y emocionada y la chica le devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Voy a por Tormenta, si quieres te recojo en tu ventana—le propuso la vikinga.

Aquella idea aterró a Elsa.

—Gracias, Astrid—comenzó—, pero prefiero ir andando, nos vemos en la colina.

La vikinga nunca había visto a la reina mostrar miedo hacia su dragona, pero terminó por entender rápidamente dónde estaba el problema.

—¿Tienes miedo a volar? —dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Elsa la miró, arrugando el gesto.

—¿Tal vez? —se limitó a responder la reina.

—¿En serio Hipo todavía no te ha obligado a montar en un dragón? —preguntó incrédula la vikinga, alzando una ceja y tocando el tema prohibido que tácitamente habían pactado—. Caray, le gustas más de lo que pensaba.

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo en aquel instante, hasta que la vikinga se echó a reír y le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro, haciéndole entender que estaba de broma. Claro que para Elsa no lo era, y menos cuando no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Hipo, ni a su sonrisa traviesa o su cara de concentración mientras leía a la luz del fuego.

O la sensación de su cuerpo cálido abrazándola.

La reina estaba prácticamente segura de que no podía gustarle al vikingo. En realidad, pensaba que no podía gustarle a nadie. Acabaría sola, tal y como había profetizado Lena, porque nadie podría amarla jamás. No obstante, desde el día en que ambas devolvieron al pájaro a su nido, no había podido parar de pensar en las palabras de Astrid, a pesar de que supiera que Hipo solo tenía ojos para la vikinga.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa, que estaba sentada en aquella primera fila rodeada de mujeres alrededor de la arena del campo de entrenamiento, se encontró con unos ojos verdes que la miraban. Y con esa estúpida sonrisa torcida que la saludaba desde aquella posición dónde Astrid los había colocado.

Las tres figuras que había en la arena del campo de entrenamiento para el ejercicio de análisis de combate que había orquestado Astrid eran Hipo, Patapez y Mocoso.

Los tres chicos estaban allí de pie, observados por todas aquellas mujeres mientras Astrid explicaba las instrucciones de aquella clase moviéndose en círculos alrededor de ellos.

—Como veis, he traído tres voluntarios para la clase de hoy— siguió explicando—. Después de semanas luchando entre vosotras, he pensado que sería interesante traer a gente que no conocéis para hacer un pequeño ensayo de análisis de combate.

—Voluntarios dice… —se quejó por lo bajo Mocoso, sacándoles una sonrisa a Hipo y Patapez.

Astrid hizo oídos sordos ante su comentario.

—En una batalla real posiblemente no tengáis más que diez segundos para analizar a vuestros contrincantes, pero puedo aseguraros que vuestras posibilidades de supervivencia se reducen básicamente a lo que decidáis en esos diez segundos.

Las mujeres tomaron aire, algo desalentadas por aquello. No obstante, ya se habían acostumbrado a la crudeza con la que hablaban siempre las vikingas.

—¿Comenzamos? —alentó Astrid.

Elsa notó entonces una mano en el hombro. Era Anna, que estaba sentada al fondo, pero se había acercado para participar más abiertamente. La princesa le sonrió a su hermana. Estaba totalmente ilusionada de que Elsa hubiese accedido a ir.

—¿Alguna voluntaria? —pidió Astrid—. Vamos, no es tan difícil de verdad.

Pero nadie parecía querer dar el primer paso. Aquello siempre desesperaba a la vikinga.

—Vale, empecemos por lo fácil— intentó animarlas Astrid—, ¿de estos tres, contra quién creéis tener más posibilidades de ganar?

Astrid pudo notar que todas pensaban lo mismo, pero que ninguna parecía querer ponerse en evidencia.

—Por favor, es muy simple—dijo casi desesperada.

Fue entonces cuando una joven al fondo se atrevió a levantar la mano.

—Yo creo que tendría más posibilidades contra alguien que no fuera muy corpulento…

Astrid se llevó la mano a la frente. Al menos era un comienzo.

—Muchas gracias Flora —le dijo—. Mirad, necesito que seáis claras y participativas. De verdad, ninguno se va a molestar por lo que digamos aquí, es un juego de estereotipos y análisis de combate—se explicó—. Pensad que tenéis que hacer un análisis rápido, porque en una situación real estos hombres no dudarían en golpearos, violaros y mataros si tuvieran la oportunidad.

—¡Astrid! —gritaron al unísono los tres chicos, horrorizados.

Astrid bufó.

—Por Thor Astrid—la regañó Hipo.

—No digas eso, las vas a asustar—dijo con dulzura Patapez.

—Aquí nadie va a hacer nada de eso, señoritas—se defendió Mocoso sonriendo al grupo.

A éste último le había costado demasiado que aquellas mujeres le dejaran acercarse a ellas como para que Astrid lo echara todo a perder.

—Ay dioses… —maldijo Astrid—. Genial, mira Mocoso, —le hizo un gesto—, da un paso hacia delante ¿quieres?

El chico obedeció sin rechistar. Adoraba ser el centro de atención.

—A ver chicas, ¿qué cosas podemos analizar de Mocoso? —preguntó entonces Astrid—. ¿Amenazas?

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que una se animó a hablar.

—Parece fuerte—se aventuró a decir, alimentando el enorme ego del vikingo.

—Y bruto—añadió otra.

—Y violento.

—No parece que tenga muchos escrúpulos.

Mocoso arrugó el gesto, quizás aquella no era la forma en la que se describiría a sí mismo.

—¿Y algún punto débil? —preguntó Astrid, agradecida de que empezaran a animarse a participar.

—Es algo paticorto.

—Y no parece muy inteligente.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el vikingo.

Astrid lo miró amenazante.

—¿Qué dijimos de hablar? —le susurró la vikinga con cara de pocos amigos.

Mocoso se hizo el ofendido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Genial! —aceptó Astrid—. Luego, según vuestro análisis breve, Mocoso es un contrincante fuerte, violento, pero no muy inteligente, ¿qué me decís de Patapez? —señaló al chico.

Esta vez fue Anna quien levantó la mano para hablar.

—Es con diferencia el más grande y corpulento—especificó—, así que tendrá mucha fuerza en sus ataques, pero posiblemente sea bastante lento. Si somos rápidas y ágiles no supondría una amenaza, pero es mejor evitar enfrentamiento directo si hay opción.

Astrid le sonrió, orgullosa.

—¿Algo más? —animó al resto.

—Es bastante alto, así que tiene más visibilidad—añadió otra—. La mejor opción en este caso es el factor sorpresa y ataques letales.

Patapez, que siempre había sido muy sensible y apenas estaba interesado en el arte de la guerra, se sintió mal de dar esa impresión a los demás. Astrid pareció notarlo, porque le tocó el hombro con cariño.

—¿Y qué me decís de Hipo? —dijo acercándose a él.

Todas se observaron sin saber qué decir, centrando el eje de atención por primera vez en Elsa, quien estaba sentada junto a ellas.

La reina, a diferencia de Anna, nunca se había mezclado demasiado con el pueblo y su presencia realmente las había incomodado. Y más cuando se supone que tenían que calificar a su marido.

—Oh vamos, sé que es vuestro rey y todo eso—rompió Astrid el silencio—, pero no se va a ofender, ¿verdad?

—No me voy a ofender—le lanzó una mirada pícara a su novia.

El vikingo nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero adoraba cuando Astrid se ponía mandona y exasperada.

—¿Alguien? —demandó la chica—. Es bastante obvio.

—Es un palo con patas—dijo entonces Brusca, entrando junto a su hermano en el campo.

Como siempre, llegaba tarde.

Las mujeres habían aprendido a tolerar y aceptar las faltas e impuntualidades de aquella mujer, tanto, que apenas le prestaban atención cuando llegaba a deshoras. No obstante, todas sus miradas se centraron en ella al verla llegar junto a Chusco, sin camiseta y con el brazo todavía vendado.

—Astrid, me parece muy feo que no me hayas invitado a esta exhibición de modelos vikingos—dijo Chusco— ¿Qué tienen ellos que yo no tenga?

Astrid e Hipo se miraron, como si ambos necesitasen contar hasta tres antes de responderle.

—Tú no puedes participar hasta que te cures del hombro, así que, por favor, sentaos y no molestéis.

—Que trato más indigno para un héroe de guerra—se quejó Chusco mientras se sentaba en el hueco que le habían dejado unas mujeres.

Astrid suspiró, impaciente.

—¿Nadie va a decir nada? —preguntó, cansada.

Una de las mujeres de la primera fila se animó a hablar, algo temerosa.

—Esto… —carraspeó—. Con el permiso de la reina… este caballero es el más delgado de los tres, así que tal vez su majestad no presenta tanta fuerza como sus compañeros, sin agraviarle, su majestad, —se apresuró en añadir—, porque pudiera equivocarme...

Astrid se apartó el pelo de la cara y agradeció el intentó de aquella mujer.

—No parece tan violento… —añadió otra.

—Y aunque no es tan alto, puede que su majestad tenga buena visión…

Astrid estaba perdiendo los nervios. Siempre le pasaba cuando la gente se rendía con facilidad, se mostraba desmesuradamente insegura o era demasiado políticamente correcta, como era el caso, y tanto Hipo como Elsa se dieron cuenta de inmediato. De hecho, les sorprendió encontrarse con la mirada del otro y descubrir que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Se sonrieron, a sabiendas de que Astrid iba a explotar.

—¡Dioses! —maldijo en su lengua la vikinga—. Chicas, esto es el mundo real. No vais a ofender a nadie porque queráis luchar y vivir—soltó—. Hipo es cojo, ¡cojo!, se ve de lejos, podéis decirlo, no pasa nada y más si eso es algo que os suponga una ventaja en una batalla real. Estamos jugando a los estereotipos—sentenció—, y si yo me encuentro frente a estos tres hombres y tengo que decidir contra quién medirme, elegiría a Hipo, porque parece el menos fuerte, el menos violento y encima le falta un pie.

Las mujeres se miraron muy serias, sin entender cómo la vikinga podía decir algo así delante del rey y la reina y que estos no parecieran molestos en absoluto.

—Pero—continuó la vikinga—, yo no quiero que os quedéis en la superficie de estos análisis, porque eso es justo lo que os haría perder la vida—les aclaró—. Mocoso no es fuerte ni violento, de hecho, es bastante torpe y ególatra, sin duda es el más fácil contra el que luchar.

—¡Oye! —volvió a quejarse el chico.

—Y Patapez puede parecer el más fiero de los vikingos, pero si lo miráis un segundo a los ojos os daréis cuentas de que es un hombre gentil que no podría matar ni a una mosca—lo señaló—. Posiblemente evitaría un enfrentamiento a toda costa.

—La violencia es la última opción—argumentó temeroso.

—Y bueno, sigo sin entender por qué todas elegiríais enfrentaros a Hipo cuando éste hombre de aquí ha sido el primero en domar y volar sobre un furia nocturna, uno de los dragones más peligrosos y letales conocidos.

Las mujeres se miraron incómodas, aceptando que debían tomarse más enserio los ejercicios de la vikinga. Elsa, sin embargo, se quedó mirando a Hipo un momento. Hasta ahora lo había visto como un pacifista empedernido, algo rata de biblioteca y bastante conciliador. Pero era cierto que hasta ese momento no había visto a Hipo como un domador de dragones o un vikingo, que era lo que realmente era.

Al fin y al cabo, por eso le llamaban maestro de dragones.

Ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que Hipo hubiese luchado o matado a alguien en los numerosos conflictos que sabía que tenían los vikingos.

—Vamos a hacer ahora un análisis de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso entonces Astrid, más calmada, al grupo—. ¿Me harías los honores Hipo?

—Por supuesto, _milady_—dijo esto último en su lengua.

—Perfecto.

Astrid se acercó a uno de los estantes de armas y agarró dos espadas, lanzándole una de ellas al vikingo, quien la agarró en el aire. El chico tanteó el peso del arma mientras Astrid seguía con su discurso:

—Quiero que analicemos las debilidades y fortalezas de nuestro contrincante, antes y durante un combate a espadas o cuerpo a cuerpo—se explicó—. ¿Alguien sabe qué es lo primero?

—¿Ver qué arma lleva? —preguntó Anna.

—Muy buena observación—elogió Astrid—, en este caso, vamos a usar la misma espada, lo que nos supone a ambos una desventaja, ya que por lo generar solemos usar nuestras propias armas.

Astrid le sonrió cómplice a Anna y desvió su mirada a la reina, que estaba a su lado. Todavía no podía creerse que Elsa hubiese accedido a participar en aquello y menos con lo preocupada que parecía siempre con la posibilidad de poder herir a alguien. Astrid seguía sin entender qué podía tener de peligroso aquella mujer reservada y prudente, claro que tampoco conocía la magnitud de sus poderes y visto su avance en los últimos días, parecía que no tenía control total sobre ellos.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse entonces con sus ojos azules, que la miraban inquietos.

—¿Alguien más se anima a remarcar algo antes de empezar el combate? —le inquirió, interpelándola de alguna manera con una sonrisa discreta.

Fue entonces cuando Elsa, sucumbida por la presión de la vikinga, se levantó para hablar, atrayendo todas las miradas. Odiaba que todos la observaran, pero se calmó al encontrar la alentadora mirada de Astrid.

—Creo… que es importante ver si la otra persona es zurda o diestra—expresó—, esto puede suponernos una ventaja o un inconveniente, según cómo lo trabajemos.

Astrid sonrió de oreja a oreja, apremiándola.

—Hipo es ambidiestro—dijo entonces la reina para sorpresa del propio vikingo, que no sabía cómo Elsa se había dado cuenta de eso—, pero sujeta la espada con la derecha, imagino que para compensar el equilibrio.

Astrid no sabía qué decir, estaba realmente impresionada de que Elsa hubiese reparado en ese detalle.

—Caray—expresó—. Muy buena observación, gracias Elsa.

La reina hizo una pequeña inclinación algo avergonzada y volvió a sentarse.

—Vale, pues vamos a calentar un poquito y quiero que analicéis nuestros movimientos.

La vikinga se acercó a Hipo y alzó la espada. Él la imitó, intentando disimular una sonrisa socarrona. Ambos tomaron aire y se miraron, como intentando pensar qué iba a hacer el otro. Astrid siempre solía ser la primera en atacar, pero esta vez parecía querer despistar al vikingo, que seguía intentando leer sus intenciones.

Y entonces Hipo atacó, lanzándose a aquel juego a ciegas.

Ambos dieron varias estocadas suaves y fáciles, como si estuvieran bailando de forma violenta.

—Vaya, estás más fuerte—apuntó Astrid.

—Me paso el día en la forja, qué esperabas—le lanzó un ataque Hipo que ella rechazó de un espadazo.

—También estás más lento—señaló, dándole un codazo.

—Eso no te lo discuto—paró él el siguiente ataque de ella.

Las mujeres tenían los ojos clavados en ellos y en esa coreografía que parecían tenerse aprendida de memoria. Lo que ninguna sabía es que tiempo atrás Hipo y Astrid se medían todos los días y conocían los movimientos del otro mejor que los suyos propios. Por lo general Astrid siempre ganaba, pero Hipo había cogido mucha agilidad con el tiempo e invertía todos sus esfuerzos en vencer a su novia, ya que adoraba verla enfadada cada vez que perdía.

—Madre de todos los Dioses… —se quejó aburrida Brusca a su hermano—, ya empiezan como siempre… te apuesto dos gallinas a que estos acaban esta noche en la cama.

—Apuesto dos más a que no hay que esperar a esta noche—rebatió Chusco.

—Trato hecho—se dieron un cabezazo.

Elsa tomó aire al escucharles. Agradeció que al menos nadie salvo ella pudiera entenderles, pero aquella idea la perturbó. Era consciente que todo el castillo pensaba que Hipo le estaba siendo infiel y aunque no le importaba, comenzaba a sentirse intimidada por las miradas y cuchicheos que emergían a sus espaldas cada vez que paseaba por el castillo.

Algunos decían que Hipo se estaba aprovechando de las doncellas —cosa a la que Elsa ni siquiera le prestó la más mínima atención—, pero otros afinaban más y decían que el vikingo se estaba viendo en secreto con alguna de las vikingas. Elsa no quería ser entrometida, ni meterse donde no la llamaban, pero a veces no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse respecto a esto.

Tenía una idea muy vaga del amor, —de ese que difunden los cuentos románticos que le gustaban a Anna—; sin embargo, que esos dos se estuvieran viendo de una manera carnal y furtiva en el castillo era una cosa que no sabía muy bien cómo gestionar, sobre todo porque en su cultura no estaba bien visto que dos amantes se vieran de esa manera si no estaban casados, claro que ella también había oído que los vikingos no eran precisamente muy puritanos y por primera vez sintió una extraña distancia cultural entre ambos.

Redirigió su mirada a la pareja y los observó con atención, intentado alejar esas ideas de su cabeza y concentrarse en el ejercicio. Lo cierto es que era hipnótico verlos pelear y que pudieran reaccionar con tanta rapidez a los movimientos del otro. Sin duda no era la primera vez que peleaban. Elsa reconoció en la vikinga algunos movimientos que ellas mismas habían estado ensayando las últimas madrugadas, pero seguía sin poder creerse que Hipo pudiera pelear de aquella manera. No se parecía en nada al chico que se quedaba dormido con los libros sobre la cabeza o al que se la caía todo el rato el lápiz al suelo mientras jugaba con él entre sus dedos.

Parecía más bien un soldado adiestrado, solo que mucho más salvaje en sus movimientos y sin toda esa fachada íntegra y recta de los soldados de Arendelle. Se notaba que era mucho más observador y menos impulsivo que Astrid en sus movimientos, porque esa misma paciencia y perspicacia lo hacía reaccionar con rapidez a todos los movimientos de la vikinga, pese a que ella claramente dominara la pelea.

Por un momento todas las mujeres soltaron un grito ahogado cuando la espada de Astrid le pasó de cerca a Hipo, quien se apartó justo a tiempo. En su defensa el chico le dio un golpe rastrero cerca de la mano, haciendo que la espada de la vikinga saliera despedida al suelo.

—No sabía que esto era una excusa para matarme—le dijo divertido Hipo en su lengua a Astrid, buscando algo de aire.

—Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerto—le respondió Astrid también jadeante.

Hipo supo entonces qué pensaba hacer ella, pero no lo vio venir a tiempo. Así que Astrid le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que él soltara su espada al instante.

—Eso es jugar sucio—se quejó entonces Hipo, recuperándose un poco.

Astrid se le acercó sonriente, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de paz.

—En el amor y la guerra todo vale cariño—le dijo pícara al oído, casi en un susurro—. Bueno, chicas —alzó entonces la voz—. ¿Qué fallos y aciertos habéis visto?

Por primera vez desde que habían empezado, casi todas alzaron la mano, con numerosas preguntas y dudas. Hipo se alejó de la arena y se fue a sentar a unas gradas donde estaban Mocoso y Patapez.

—¿Es legal pegar a un rey? —preguntó entonces Mocoso, con mofa, dándole unas palmadas a Hipo en la espalda.

—No lo sé, pero creo que debería inventar una ley si no la hay—se quejó el vikingo, sentándose entre los dos.

—Al menos los métodos de Astrid parecen efectivos—señaló Patapez, mirando al grupo que se había reunido alrededor de la vikinga.

Todas menos Elsa y Anna, que seguían sentadas hablando entre ellas.

—¿Cómo es que tu novia te haya dado una paliza delante de tu esposa? —le dijo entonces Mocoso a Hipo, sabiendo que el chico estaba mirando a la reina.

Si las miradas matasen, Hipo hubiese matado a Mocoso en ese mismo instante.

—¿Pues tú qué crees? —respondió de mala gana el vikingo.

—Mira, parece que viene hacia aquí—apuntó entonces Patapez.

Ambas princesas se habían levantado, solo que Elsa a diferencia de Anna, en vez de unirse al grupo se acercó a Hipo y los vikingos, con cierta timidez.

—Hola chicos—los saludó con elegancia.

—Majestad.

—Reina Elsa.

Mostraron ambos sus respectos.

La reina les sonrió, sin entender por qué seguían tratándola con tanta distancia, cuando ya habían compartido varios encuentros. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, porque ambos pusieron una excusa barata y se marcharon, dejándolos solos.

—Vaya—fue lo único que objetó, mientras los veía alejarse—. Cualquiera diría que me temen.

Hipo le hizo un hueco, señal de que la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. Elsa dudó un instante, pero se sentó.

—Créeme, más le temen a Astrid—le explicó—. Llevan un rato intentando largarse sin que los vea. Mira.

Hipo los señaló con el dedo, mostrándole a Elsa que ambos caminaban con paso ligero hacia la salida. No obstante, la voz de Astrid los detuvo justo en el último momento, diciéndoles que se acercaran al grupo, que todavía no habían terminado.

—Un éxito rotundo, me temo—señaló Elsa con sarcasmo, sonriéndole a Hipo—. Por cierto, no me habías dicho que sabías pelear así.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír aquello.

—Bueno, no es algo que vaya por ahí alardeando… y más cuando he perdido—dijo algo nervioso—. ¿Oye y tú como sabías que soy ambidiestro? —preguntó con curiosidad.

La reina le apartó la mirada, con algo de vergüenza.

—Es que…—carraspeó—, aunque escribes con la derecha, siempre usas los cubiertos con la otra mano y te abrochas los botones y las correas de tu ropa al revés—se explicó—. Es solo una observación tonta.

Hipo nunca pensó que la reina lo mirara con tanta atención, pero decidió no preguntar más porque aquello lo ponía algo nervioso.

—¿Qué tal tus entrenamientos con Astrid? —le preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema.

Elsa pareció agradecida, relajando la postura.

—Si te soy sincera me duele todo el cuerpo—se quejó divertida—. Me duelen hasta músculos que no sabía que tenía.

—Ese es el efecto Astrid— declaró Hipo, mirando a su novia, quien explicaba algo concentrada al grupo.

—Lo cierto es que está siendo muy paciente conmigo—confesó Elsa, mirando en la misma dirección que Hipo.

—¿Astrid paciente? —dijo incrédulo—. No te creo.

Elsa soltó una ligera risa.

—Tal vez tengo que admitir que a veces pierde los nervios.

—¿Solo a veces? —la miró cómplice Hipo.

—Muchas veces—le devolvió el gesto ella—. Ni mis padres me han tratado con tanta autoridad nunca—confesó—, aunque lo agradezco. Posiblemente es la única persona en este castillo que me trata como si no supiera que soy una reina.

Hipo y ella llevaban días sin estar tan cerca el uno del otro, pero a pesar de lo incómodo de sus pensamientos, se sorprendieron de lo fácil que les era compartir palabras.

—¿Cuál es tu arma? —preguntó entonces Elsa, sacando a Hipo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué arma? —respondió confuso.

—Astrid dijo que cada uno tenéis un arma propia—le explicó—. Está claro que ella pelea con el hacha esa que llevaba colgada del cinturón, ¿pero tú? Nunca te he visto armado.

—¿Crees que no voy armado? —dijo incrédulo el vikingo, frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía.

—¿Acaso sí? —lo retó ella.

Hipo iba a responderle cuando la voz de Astrid los sacó de su conversación. Ambos casi saltan en sus asientos, separándose de golpe y levantándose para recibir a Astrid, como si la vikinga fuera un sargento.

—Hipo—lo llamó autoritaria—. Estamos haciendo parejas para practicar unos movimientos, ¿te pondrías con Elsa? Somos impares—le explicó.

Hipo tragó saliva, tenso.

—Claro—le respondió.

—Genial—les sonrió Astrid a ambos—. Pues moved el culo y poneros donde el resto.

Astrid se alejó, recriminándole a Brusca que no estuviese haciendo nada y regañando a Chusco por distraer a las chicas con sus payasadas.

Hipo y Elsa se miraron cómplices y nerviosos, como si la vikinga los hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo.

—¿Vamos con el resto? —la alentó Hipo.

La falsa pareja se dirigió al centro de la arena junto al grupo y se colocaron el espacio que Astrid les había asignado. Elsa agradecía que al menos la vikinga los hubiese puesto casi al final, ya que se sentía más segura así, lejos de tanta gente.

Astrid se puso a explicar en qué consistía el ejercicio, usando a Anna como compañera. La reina todavía se extrañaba —y envidiaba en secreto—, la complicidad y camaradería que habían desarrollado la vikinga y su hermana.

—Lo que quiero es que practiquéis las llaves de defensa que os he estado enseñado, mientras analizamos y tanteamos la fuerza y puntos débiles de nuestro compañero de enfrente, como el ejercicio anterior —explicó—. ¿Entendido?

Astrid hizo una leve demostración con Anna y todas parecieron comprender a qué se refería. La vikinga hubiese preferido enseñarles a esas mujeres poco a poco el arte de la guerra, pero temía que el día menos pensado se desatara la guerra y quería que al menos, aunque no estuviesen listas para luchar a espadazos, supieran defenderse y escapar con vida de un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las mujeres se fueron animando a poner en práctica aquello, bajo la supervisión de la vikinga.

—Bueno… ¿quieres empezar tú? —preguntó cortés Hipo, algo incómodo.

Por un lado, el vikingo tenía que admitir que prefería realizar aquel ejercicio con Elsa antes que con cualquier otra desconocida, pero no supo por qué pensó que la reina se sentía algo violenta. Quitando la noche en la que Elsa sufrió aquella crisis, apenas se habían tocado el uno al otro y Elsa en especial parecía no llevar demasiado bien ese tema —y menos con el vikingo.

—Apenas he hecho nada de esto con Astrid, así que prefiero que empieces tú—le dijo cordial—. ¿Te importa si me pongo los guantes?

Hipo la miró extrañado, pero asintió.

Elsa se sacó del bolsillo de su falda-pantalón unos guantes azules de talle alto y se cubrió con ellos las manos y parte de los brazos casi hasta el codo. Llevaba años sin usarlos, pero los había llevado consigo aquella mañana por miedo a cómo pudieran reaccionar sus poderes ante aquel tipo de estímulo.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó Hipo.

—Sí.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera reaccionar, Hipo la tomó de la mano y apretó con el pulgar en el centro de su palma, dejándole la mano dormida mientras le retorcía brazo y se lo inmovilizaba contra la espalda.

—¡Ah! —se quejó la reina—, ¿qué haces? Para—le pidió.

—Perdona—se disculpó Hipo, sin soltarla, pero aflojando el agarre—. Cuando quieras que pare me das una palmada, dos si realmente te estoy haciendo daño. Aunque lo importante del ejercicio es que te sueltes tu sola.

—Me haces daño—se quejó enfadada, nerviosa de tener a Hipo tan cerca tras su espalda y asombrada de que pudiera tener tanta fuerza con lo flacucho que estaba.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse separándose un poco, con ella todavía sujeta—, pero hay unas reglas.

Elsa accedió, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Hipo con el brazo que le quedaba libre. El chico la soltó inmediatamente y se separó de ella, viendo cómo la reina se frotaba la muñeca.

—No sabía que tenías tanta fuerza—le reprochó ella.

—Lo siento—volvió a disculparse él.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —le preguntó entonces Elsa—. Ni siquiera me sentía el brazo.

Hipo se acercó un poco y le mostró su mano, volteando su palma hacia arriba.

—Mira—se señaló su propia mano encallada—. Aquí en esta zona de la mano se cruza la movilidad de la muñeca y los dedos. Si la presionas fuerte verás cómo enseguida sientes dolor y se te bloquea el movimiento. Cuando pase eso solo tienes que girar el brazo de la otra persona y sin que tengas que emplear mucha fuerza puedes inmovilizarla con facilidad. ¿Quieres probar tú?

Elsa intentó integrar toda aquella información.

—Vale—aceptó el reto.

—Prueba primero paso a paso—le aconsejó Hipo, extendiendo el brazo hacia la reina.

Elsa intentó poner aquello en práctica sin mucho éxito las cuatro primeras veces. Hipo ni siquiera estaba poniendo resistencia, pero el movimiento era ortopédico y torpe, posiblemente porque ambos se sentían muy incómodos tocándose.

—Dioses Elsa, me vas a sacar el hombro—se quejó Hipo al ver que la chica forzaba las direcciones de los movimientos.

—¿No se supone que en eso consiste el ejercicio?

—Sí, pero no de verdad—se liberó de ella—. A ver, una vez más. Recuerda que no tienes que emplear tanta fuerza—la corrigió Hipo—. Solo con que hagas el movimiento rápido es más que suficiente.

Elsa se peinó el flequillo hacia atrás con los dedos. Estaba sudando.

—Vale, dame tu mano otra vez— dijo la reina, notando que la piel se le erizaba cada vez que tocaba la mano áspera y levemente sudada del vikingo.

Estuvieron repitiendo aquello hasta que más o menos quedó convincente. Sus movimientos seguían siendo ortopédicos y forzamos, pero al menos parecían avanzar.

—Cuando estés inmovilizada—le explicó Hipo, inmovilizado por la reina—, para liberarte tienes varias alternativas, o bien dar un cabezazo o…

Elsa soltó a Hipo inmediatamente, temerosa, en un acto reflejo.

—Elsa no iba a darte un cabezazo—manifestó Hipo, leyendo los pensamientos de la reina.

—Perdona, no sé por qué he reaccionado así.

En ese momento apareció Astrid, que aparte de ser la pareja de Anna se dedicaba a supervisar al resto.

—Dioses, sois los peores con diferencia—dijo sin pelos en la lengua—. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Todavía seguís enfrascados en el primer movimiento?

—Algo así—respondió Hipo, intentando cubrir a Elsa.

La vikinga se cruzó de brazos, buscando dónde estaba el problema. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se acercó a Elsa, agarrando sus manos. Elsa dio un salto en el sitio, sorprendida del contacto de Astrid.

—Mira, sé que quizás estás un poco incómoda—le dijo a Elsa, mirándola comprensiva—. Pero si te he puesto con Hipo es porque es un temerario sin sentido del peligro y créeme, no le vas a hacer daño—le aseguró—. Confía en ti, te he visto y sé que tienes tus poderes bajo control, así que relájate y quítate estos guantes.

Hipo no se imaginó que Astrid pudiera hablarle de aquella manera a Elsa, tan compresiva y aliciente. Él ya se habría llevado una colleja si estuviese en la misma situación.

—Chicos — dijo entonces incluyendo a Hipo, mucho más dura—. Yo soy la primera que sabe lo violenta que os puede parecer la situación, pero necesito que os toquéis. Creo que todos somos adultos como saber separar lo personal de lo profesional, así que haced el favor de hacer los ejercicios bien y guardaros esa vergüenza de adolescentes para más tarde, porque me estáis poniendo de los nervios.

Hipo y Elsa se ruborizaron violentamente al oírla, pero asintieron.

—Fantástico—aceptó la vikinga—. A ver Hipo, hazme la llave que estáis practicando—ordenó.

Hipo asintió, sin saber por qué se sentía tan violento.

Agarró por el brazo a su novia y al menos agradeció la cercanía y la confianza. Realizó aquel movimiento mucho más rápido y brusco que como lo que estaba ensayando con Elsa, además de que pegó la espalda de su novia contra su cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

—Cuando estés así es complicado moverse—explicó Astrid—. Tienes dos opciones Elsa, o le das un cabezazo y con suerte le rompes la nariz o un pistón con mucha fuerza, o ambas—especificó—. Si no igualmente, con la mano libre siempre puedes ayudarte, pero tienes que hacerlo muy deprisa, porque en esta postura estás completamente vulnerable, en todos los sentidos—no quiso entrar en detalles—. Lo único bueno es que con la mano libre puedes asestar una puñalada certera en los riñones y créeme, si lo haces bien, serás la última persona que vea.

Elsa asintió, algo incómoda.

—En cambio, si eres tú la que está en esta postura—explicó Hipo— y tienes al enemigo inmovilizado, puedes dejarle inconsciente si le das con fuerza con el centro de la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que no quieras matarle—dijo algo azorado Hipo, quien no era muy partidario de las guerras ni las carnicerías—. Y si quieres evitarte el pisotón o un cabezazo, siempre puedes darle una patada en la rodilla e inmovilizarlo en el suelo.

Hipo soltó entonces a Astrid y la vikinga decidió que ensayaría ella con Elsa para ver si así se relajaba un poco. Sin embargo, la reina no supo quién de aquellos dos la ponía más nerviosa, pero terminó por obedecer y practicar el movimiento con Astrid.

—Vale, recuerda Elsa que tú siempre puedes usar tus poderes en estas situaciones, así que sé creativa, claro que no con Hipo—comentó Astrid—. A él lo necesito de una pieza—añadió sin saber por qué y sintiéndose algo idiota, sobre todo porque ambos la miraron ruborizados—. Mirad, practicadlo un par de veces más y pasáis al siguiente. Luego me paso otra vez.

La vikinga les sonrió antes de macharse, pero no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de los dos. Hipo se quedó observándola un rato, mientras la chica se marchaba con ese caminar suyo, con el pelo cayendo por su espalda acompasado con el balanceo de su trenza y sus glúteos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto desnuda? O que se abrazan tranquilos entre las sábanas, rozándose y riéndose tranquilos de todo y de nada.

Tanta represión lo estaba matando.

—Hipo—reclamó su atención la reina.

—Perdona—volvió a la realidad—, el ejercicio, claro. Vamos.

Hipo extendió el brazo y dejó que Elsa lo inmovilizara, sorprendido del frescor de sus manos ahora sin guantes. No recordaba la extraña y maravillosa sensación de la magia cada vez que Elsa lo tocaba.

—Tienes que ser más discreto—le susurró para su sorpresa Elsa, pegándose contra Hipo, a quien tenía sujeto.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó extrañado.

—Pues… —intentó formular algo, sin decirle directamente que se estaba comiendo a la vikinga con los ojos—, pues porque hay muchos rumores de que te estás viendo con otra mujer…

—Porque lo estoy haciendo— 'más o menos' pensó—. Sabes perfectamente que me veo con Astrid—se justificó el vikingo.

—Sí, y sabes que no me importa—le aclaró—, pero mi consejo me está presionando… quieren a dos reyes unidos, no a una reina frígida y un rey infiel—confesó con una sonrisa sarcástica— ¿Podéis al menos ocultarlo un poco?

Elsa soltó a Hipo y éste la escrutó con la mirada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—. Te prometo que seré más discreto.

—Gracias… —respondió incómoda.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, porque un guardia entró en el campo de entrenamiento, preguntando por la reina.

—Reina Elsa, su majestad—se reverenció el hombre acercándose a los reyes.

—Dígame buen hombre—le respondió Elsa protocolaria.

—Disculpe la interrupción, mi reina, pero han llegado esta mañana varios mensajeros de los reinos vecinos.

—¿Traen noticias de avistamientos del cazador desconocido? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No, mi señora—respondió—, solo sobre los libros. También hay un caballero que ha insistido en veros, viene de parte del Duque de Bränderson.

—De acuerdo, dadle cobijo y decidle que me espere en la sala del consejo—ordenó Elsa—. ¿Se han pronunciado los Westergaard y los Weselton?

—Todavía no, majestad—agachó la cabeza.

—Ya me lo imaginaba… —habló para sí Elsa—. Muchas gracias, podéis retiraos.

—Disculpe mi reina, venía a decirle algo más—dijo con timidez—. El padre Gerard quiere hablar con usted para hacer una misa en honor a todos los fallecidos. La iglesia está prácticamente reconstruida y pregunta si usted podría hacer una campana de hielo para el campanario.

Elsa meditó aquella información durante un instante.

—Dígale que haré la campana encantada—respondió—, y para lo de la misa, haz que se reúna conmigo más tarde y lo hablaremos en persona.

El hombre hizo una reverencia e iba a marcharse cuando Elsa lo detuvo.

—¿Hay noticias de los Trolls? —formuló la reina.

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue una negativa.

—Podéis marchaos.

Hipo la miró con admiración, asombrado de la capacidad de liderazgo que siempre mostraba Elsa en lo referente a su reino. Ojalá él pudiera alcanzar la mitad de esa habilidad para con su pueblo.

—Tengo que irme Hipo—le dijo entonces—. Me reclama la burocracia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Hipo.

Elsa lo miró y aunque su primer impulso fue decirle que no hacía falta, se dio cuenta que para bien o para mal se había casado con ese hombre y que, si algo le sucediera a ella, Hipo era responsable de su reino. Quizás no era tan mala idea instruirle un poco en los asuntos de Arendelle y más cuando se temía el contenido de aquellas cartas.

—Sí—respondió no muy convencida—, sí, quizás es hora que te ponga al día con el reino.

Ambos llamaron a Astrid para decirle que se marchaban, pero la vikinga estaba tan atareada que solo les indicó a lo lejos con el brazo que se podían marchar.

Caminaron con paso ligero por los pasillos, mientras Elsa trataba de poner un poco al día a Hipo con sus asuntos.

—Si no traen noticias del cazador que busca Drago, ¿por qué se han puesto en contacto con Arendelle los otros reinos? —preguntó Hipo, para intentar entender un poco aquellos protocolos y procederes.

—Les contacté yo primero para comunicarles el ataque que habíamos sufrido—explicó Elsa—, y que me había casado con un vikingo.

Hipo apretó los labios.

—Porque… ¿eso os supone un problema? —intentó indagar.

—Pues un poco sí—se sinceró Elsa—. Algunos de nuestros vecinos son extremadamente cristianos. Créeme, ya miraban con malos ojos que Arendelle tuviese como reina a una mujer y encima bruja, como ellos me llaman—dijo con cierto recelo—, así que el hecho de que la 'bruja' se haya casado con un vikingo hereje… pues como te puedes imaginar no es un buen presagio para acuerdos comerciales.

Hipo razonó aquello y pudo llegar a comprender la preocupación de Elsa. Sin embargo, él ya pensaba que aquellas gentes eran extremadamente cristianas, no se quería imaginar cómo debían serlo los que realmente lo eran.

—¿Crees que hayan roto sus alianzas con tu reino por eso? —preguntó entonces con preocupación.

—No creo—dijo sin darle mucha importancia Elsa—, me temen demasiado.

Hipo miró a Elsa y aunque sabía que era una mujer bondadosa e inofensiva, había visto de primera mano la magnitud de su poder y lo terrorífico que podía llegar a ser.

—¿Y el duque ese de…?

—Bränderson—lo ayudó Elsa.

—¿Ese hombre es el mismo de los escudos de águilas? ¿Tu primo lejano?

—Ese mismo—lo apremió.

Lo que más agradecía Elsa de Hipo es que el chico captara todo tan rápido. Era gratificante saber que dentro de todo lo malo, no se había casado con un bruto idiota.

—Seguramente intenta convencerme de que vayamos a su fiesta esa de la primavera.

—¿Y por qué no quieres ir? —preguntó curioso.

Elsa paró de caminar y miró a Hipo muy seria.

—Hipo—intentó explicarle—, los nobles en estas tierras no son de fiar, todos te apuñalarían mientras duermes si tuvieran la ocasión. Dicen adorarme, pero es solo porque tienen miedo a que los congele… —sentenció, sin un ápice de duda en su mirada—. Hipócritas.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —dijo Hipo escandalizado.

Elsa lo miró severa y reanudaron la marcha.

—Pues claro que puedo—dijo sin titubeos—, pero yo no soy así—añadió de seguido—. Y odio que me perciban de esa manera. Además, mi primo es muy amigo de los Westergaard.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la frente, perdiendo la seguridad de antes.

—Hans era el menor de los Westergaard y aunque dijeron que reportarían su crimen a sus hermanos, ha llegado a mis oídos que sigue teniendo la misma vida cómoda que siempre—se explicó—. Yo… yo no sé si soy capaz de volver a ver a ese hombre otra vez y menos en una estúpida fiesta.

Hipo puso una mano en la espalda de Elsa, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda su piel de porcelana.

—Elsa—la detuvo Hipo, mirándola—, tus enemigos son ahora los enemigos de los vikingos—le dijo con su voz suave, esa que por alguna razón le inspiraba tanta calma—. Y haremos lo que tu creas oportuno. Si no quieres ir, no vayas, porque quien te ofende a ti, también me ofende a mí.

Elsa asintió, agradecida y algo azorada por sus palabras. Hipo iba a preguntarle algo cuando un grito los interrumpió.

—¡Hipo! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Hipo y Elsa se giraron, descubriendo que se trataba de Estoico. El vikingo retiró automáticamente la mano de Elsa —como si su padre lo hubiese pillado haciendo una trastada— y se puso muy tenso.

—Todavía no has hablado con él, ¿verdad? —le susurró Elsa.

Desde el día de la boda Hipo no se hablaba con su padre y aquello no era un secreto para nadie.

—No, todavía no…—le respondió entre susurros—. Papá… —se limitó a decir, elevando la voz.

El hombre se acercó con paso ligero a ellos.

—Gracias a los Dioses que te he encontrado, pensaba que estarías volando—se explicó—, reina Elsa—hizo una reverencia.

La reina le respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Para qué me buscabas? —preguntó cordial Hipo.

—El consejo vikingo va a reunirse para tratar unos asuntos que nos conciernen.

Hipo escrutó con la mirada a su padre, para que hablara y fuera claro.

—Esta mañana ha llegado un terror terrible de Eret—explicó.

Aquello puso en tensión al joven vikingo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Berk está bien? —preguntó alarmado.

—De eso precisamente vamos a hablar…

—Voy contigo—aceptó Hipo.

Su padre asintió y volvió a reverenciarse ante Elsa.

—¿Nos disculpas un momento? —le dijo Hipo a Elsa.

—Por supuesto, ve—le apremió la reina con una sonrisa discreta.

Hipo se la devolvió.

—Me reuniré contigo lo antes posible— le prometió.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Elsa—. Te veo luego.

Ambos se miraron y sin prolongar demasiado la despedida, se marcharon cada uno en la dirección contraria, Hipo con su padre y la reina hacia los salones.

—.—.—.—.—.—

Los vikingos se habían reunido en una sala pequeña y con poca luz que hacía sus veces de almacén y otras pocas de lugar secreto para sus charlas. Desde el último consejo común el día de la llegada de los jinetes, los vikingos habían decidido que si tenían que decirse algo lo harían ahí y sin la supervisión de los estirados de Arendelle. Gervasio había vuelto al consejo tras pedirle disculpas a Estoico por su comportamiento. Al fin y al cabo, era un vikingo y estaban en tierra hostil. Sin embargo, a Hipo no le hizo ninguna gracia verle allí.

—¡Silencio! —reclamó Estoico presidiendo el lugar—, ¡silencio de una vez!

Poco a poco se fueron calmando, dejando hablar al jefe.

—Esta mañana hemos recibido un correo de Eret que confirma nuestras sospechas…

Hipo no entendía de qué estaban hablando y por qué parecía que habían estado reuniéndose a sus espaldas.

—¿Es la hora? —preguntó a Alea—. No pienso quedarme aquí sabiendo que mis hijos pueden estar en peligro.

Aquella respuesta puso en tensión a Hipo que volvió a mirar a su padre en silencio sin comprender. Por alguna razón, todos sabían algo que no le habían dicho.

—Lo importante es que no cunda el pánico y actuemos rápido—resolvió Estoico—. Creo que todos sabemos bien qué hacer.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando? —interrumpió Hipo molesto.

Todos se miraron entre sí, comprendiendo que Estoico no había hablado todavía con su hijo.

—Nos volvemos a Berk—le confesó Estoico.

Aquello pilló desprevenido a Hipo, que no conseguía entender nada.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Qué dice el correo de Eret?

Estoico resopló, buscando el apoyo del consejo.

—Las cosas se están poniendo tensas en el archipiélago—le explicó—. Los tramperos llevan semanas movilizándose y comprando armas en el mercado negro. Todavía no han atacado ninguna isla ni nadie ha visto a Drago ni sus dragones por ninguna parte, pero los tramperos están saliendo de hasta debajo de las piedras—suspiró—. Eret nos ha informado esta mañana que las islas del archipiélago se están hermanando por si tuviese lugar una guerra, de hecho, Dagur y Berta la Tetuda están al frente del movimiento y están declarando traidor a todo aquel que no se manifieste contra Drago.

Hipo comprendió entonces la gravedad de aquello.

—Tenemos que volver que a Berk—declaró Hipo.

—Tu hijo tiene razón Estoico, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí—se manifestó entonces Gervasio, algo más calmado que días atrás—. Todos los aquí presentes tenemos familias a las que proteger.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera—declaró otro vikingo—. Yo tengo cinco hijos pequeños que me esperan.

Estoico miró a su consejo, buscando el apoyo de Bocón, Patón y Alea, sus principales pilares. Carraspeó.

—Mañana al alba partiremos hacia Berk—declaró Estoico, poniéndose en pie—. A partir de hoy, Berk se declara enemigo de Drago y se suma a la lucha del archipiélago, enviadle un terror a Eret—ordenó—. Descansad bien esta noche, despedíos de todo aquel que creáis necesario y reunid fuerzas para el viaje, porque esta vez no habrá paradas de descanso.

Estoico dio por terminada la sesión y los vikingos comenzaron a marcharse uno a uno, abrumados por la necesidad de empacar cuanto antes.

—Hipo no te vayas—le dijo entonces a su hijo, que también se había puesto en pie.

Hipo sintió la mano de Bocón sobre el hombro y aunque su maestro le dio ánimo con la mirada, también salió de la sala, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —le preguntó entonces—. Tengo que avisar a los jinetes y hablar con Elsa antes de marcharnos.

Estoico suspiró, pasándose la mano por los ojos cansados.

—Hipo… —intentó buscar las palabras—, tú no vienes con nosotros.

Hipo tardó un momento en responder, asimilando la respuesta de su padre.

—¿Cómo? —dijo incrédulo—. ¿Por qué? —consiguió decir, casi temblando de enfado—. Berk me necesita y los dragones necesitan a su alfa, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

—Hipo hijo… —lo interpeló con la mirada, muy serio, haciendo callar a su hijo—. Quiero pensar que eres consciente de la situación que tenemos entre manos.

Hipo tragó saliva. En un primer impulso quiso pedirle explicaciones a su padre, pero se abstuvo de decir nada al ver su gesto serio y autoritario.

—No puedo dejar que vengas con nosotros porque la situación con la reina es más inestable de lo que crees.

—¿Con Elsa? —dijo Hipo sorprendido, sin poder creerse eso—. Elsa no nos va a traicionar, papá.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento la conversación que acababa de tener con la reina sobre la hipocresía de los nobles de aquellas tierras volvió a su mente. ¿Acaso Elsa también sería capaz de matar a sus enemigos mientras dormían? Tragó saliva, sin saber por qué estaba pensando eso.

—Puede que la reina no nos traicione—dijo Estoico no muy seguro—, pero su consejo no es del todo de fiar—reveló Estoico—. Hace poco Briel escuchó a uno del consejo confesarle a un soldado que no se fiaba de los vikingos y que ante cualquier movimiento extraño que no dudaran en atacar. También ha llegado a mis oídos que el tal legislador ese como se llame ya no trabaja para el consejo de la reina y que desde hace días lo han visto merodear por las inmediaciones del castillo. ¿Quién nos asegura que no piense traicionar a su reina?

Hipo meditó todo esto, sintiéndose algo molesto porque su padre no le hubiese revelado esta información antes.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó entonces, enfadado—. Si hay alguien en este castillo conspirando contra la reina, Elsa tiene derecho a saberlo.

Estoico tomó una bocanada de aire y se puso en pie lentamente.

—No es tan fácil hijo… —le explicó Estoico—. Si hay alguien en este castillo que quiere ver caer a la reina, los primeros en ser señalados seremos nosotros. Además, todavía no sabemos por qué Drago atacó Arendelle.

—Papá—le explicó entonces Hipo, dispuesto a mantener algo más que dos palabras con su padre después de semanas—, Elsa y yo hemos estado investigando y creemos que Drago está buscando algo en el bosque al norte de Arendelle—expuso, para sorpresa de su padre—. Creemos que busca un elixir de la vida eterna o algo así en ese bosque, sé que suena a fantasía—aceptó— pero tendría sentido que para cruzar la niebla necesite algo de estas tierras, posiblemente el cazador de dragones que está buscando.

Estoico se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Podría ser…—terminó por razonar.

—Papá, déjame volver con vosotros a Berk—pidió Hipo—. Sé que puedo ser de ayuda, conozco a Dagur y a Heather mejor que vosotros y los dragones necesitan a su alfa. Desdentao es muy rápido, podría estar de vuelta en Arendelle en apenas cuatro días—intentó convencer a su padre—. Además, quizás en Berk podamos encontrar alguna pista sobre ese cazador que busca Drago o alguna pista sobre estas tierras, y podría traer conmigo a algunos dragones…

—Hipo—lo detuvo su padre—. Lo siento, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

Estoico solía siempre ceder cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero en este asunto debía ser inflexible y más cuando estaba en juego la propia seguridad de Hipo.

—¿Cómo que ya está tomada? —preguntó enfadado—. ¿Cuántas decisiones más vais a tomar sobre mí sin preguntarme? —dijo con ira.

—Cálmate—le advirtió Estoico.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme papá? —se levantó Hipo también de su silla—. Primero me casáis contra mi voluntad ¿y ahora pensáis marcharos y abandonarme en este reino?

—Este reino es ahora también tu reino, hijo—sentenció Estoico—, y como rey no puedes marcharte de aquí así como así.

—Precisamente como rey puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—¿Y qué dirá tu reina? —lo retó Estoico.

Hipo no entendió por qué ahora su padre parecía no fiarse de Elsa. Sentía que solo le estaba contando verdades a medias.

—No creo que Elsa tenga ningún problema en que me marche unos días.

—Hipo, creo que no eres consciente de la situación—le recriminó su padre—. ¿Qué garantías tendría Elsa de que volvieras? ¿Crees que su consejo lo permitiría? Saben que sin nosotros no tienen ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a esta guerra.

—Papá—intentó tranquilizarse Hipo—. Elsa confía en mí, sabe que no la traicionaría y después de todo ella es la reina, está por encima de su consejo.

—Hipo, he visto a reyes más poderosos caer ante su pueblo—aseveró a su hijo—. La estabilidad entre nuestros pueblos está sujeta por un hilo y es más delgado de lo que crees.

Hipo bufó, incrédulo y exasperado.

—Papá, para eso me casasteis con la reina, para un pacto de sangre—escupió—. Y eso es irrompible, no hay nada que ponga en peligro un acuerdo entre nuestros pueblos.

—¿Tan seguro estás? —preguntó enfado—. Hipo, la gente habla y saben que el rey no duerme con su esposa, además de que se está viendo con otras mujeres.

—No me estoy viendo con otras mujeres—se defendió Hipo.

—Estás viéndote con Astrid, no me mientas—le pidió su padre.

—¡No me estoy acostando con Astrid, papá! —y no mentía—, y de hacerlo no sería tan estúpido como para que todos se enteraran.

—Hipo, piensa con la cabeza—sentenció Estoico muy serio, dando dos pasos hacia su hijo— ¿No sería muy raro que quisieras marcharte junto a todos tus hombres de vuelta a tu isla? ¿No crees que podría interpretarse como repudias a su reina? —le expuso—. Piénsalo, joder, esto no es ningún juego. Te estás viendo con otra mujer, no compartes cama con tu esposa y después de estas semanas Elsa ni siquiera está embarazada, además de que nadie pudo asegurar personalmente la validación de vuestro matrimonio, ¡están llegando a decir que incluso no lo consumasteis! —terminó por elevar la voz—. ¡Esto podría ocasionarnos una guerra!

Hipo no aguantó más.

—¡Dioses papá! —le gritó enfadado—. ¿Te estás escuchando? No me lo puedo creer… Hablas como… como si Elsa fuera una cosa—soltó enfadado—. ¡Por Thor! ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Bárbaros? ¿Animales? ¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Qué la preñe contra su voluntad en mitad de una guerra? —explotó— ¿Tan vanidosos somos que hasta que no me dé un hijo este reino no será oficialmente nuestro?

Hipo le dio la espalda a su padre, sin saber todavía por qué aquel consejo parecía manejar su vida como si fuera una marioneta.

—Lo único que estáis demostrando es que somos los brutos bárbaros que piensan que somos—zanjó el asuntó, desafiando a su padre con la mirada.

A Estoico le dolieron las palabras de su hijo, en parte porque llevaba razón, pero no podía dejarse amedrentar por sus palabras. No podía dejar que Hipo dejara aquellas tierras y que a su regreso lo mataran por traidor.

—Para creerte mejor que nosotros—dijo Estoico, tan serio como amenazante—, déjame que te diga que me decepciona saber que precisamente no piensas con la cabeza en lo que a mujeres se refiere.

Al oír aquello, Hipo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le inundó los ojos de lágrimas sin saber por qué. Sin duda Estoico volvía a hablar de su relación con Astrid, pero esta vez Hipo no entendió aquel rechazo envenenado por parte de su padre. Hipo llevaba enamorado de Astrid toda su vida. Y no solo eso, sino que además cuando la vikinga perdió a su padre y se quedó huérfana, fue el propio Estoico quien la acogió durante semanas en su casa y removió cielo y tierra hasta encontrar al último familiar vivo de la vikinga que podía hacerse cargo de ella. Era bien sabido que cuando las niñas de su edad quedaban huérfanas, solían ser casadas con hombres mayores para asegurarles una estabilidad. El vikingo jamás hubiese permitido que eso le ocurriera a la novia de su hijo y más cuando la sentía como a una hija. Hipo no entendía por qué ahora parecía odiarla.

—Pues sí papá… cuando se trata de Astrid no pienso con la cabeza—consiguió articular Hipo con el ceño fruncido y limpiándose los ojos, retando a su padre—. Pero tranquilo, que aquí me quedaré como un preso, que es como me habéis vendido. Fingiendo amar a una mujer que no amo.

Hipo se marchó antes de que Estoico dijera nada más, sin saber que su padre también estaba reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar de ira por todas las cosas que le había dicho.

Hipo se cruzó en la puerta con Bocón, con quien casi tropieza, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—¿Estabas espiando? —le dijo Hipo algo molesto cuando lo encontró ahí parado, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Su maestro no dijo nada, simplemente agachó la cabeza. Hipo resopló, pero no se detuvo, decidiendo que no pensaba discutir también con él. Ya sentía que había perdido a un padre, no quería pensar que también podía perder a Bocón.

El hombre vio marcharse a Hipo por el pasillo hasta que desapareció. Fue entonces cuando entró cojeando a consolar a su amigo.

—Creo que esta vez os habéis pasado los dos un poquito—observó el vikingo, mientras se acercaba a Estoico, derrumbado en su silla.

—Yo solo quiero protegerle… —balbuceo Estoico, sorbiéndose la nariz—. No sé por qué es tan difícil.

—Pues porque es un vikingo—dijo Bocón mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado—. Además, es la viva imagen de su madre… no sé quién de los dos es más cabezota.

Aquello al menos le sacó una media sonrisa al vikingo.

—No sé cómo hablar con él—se sinceró Estoico—. No me escucha.

—Ni tú a él—soltó Bocón—. Tal vez esa reina realmente confía en tu hijo y bueno, los poderes que tiene no son poca cosa… No creo que este reino o su reina estén en peligro si nos vamos. Quizás el chico podría venir con nosotros y regresar inmediatamente con su furia nocturna.

—Ya has oído al consejo Bocón—le rebatió Estoico—. Hay demasiados rumores… temo que se vuelvan en su contra. No puedo arriesgarme a que lo maten a su regreso.

Bocón se quedó un momento pensativo.

—Tú tampoco crees que eso dos hayan validado el matrimonio, ¿no?

Estoico suspiró, mirando a su amigo.

—Al principio tenía mis dudas… pero ahora estoy prácticamente seguro de que mi hijo no le ha puesto un dedo encima a esa mujer—le confesó.

Al fin y al cabo, como padre conocía bien a su hijo.

—Ya, yo también lo pienso—concordó Bocón—, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo nadie. Y bueno, últimamente se les ve mucho juntos, quizás no parecen dos amantes, pero sí dos buenos amigos y eso es al fin y al cabo lo que necesitamos, ¿no?

—Tal vez…

Bocón le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No sé por qué le cuenta tanto… ¿acaso se cree que yo me casé con su madre por amor? —preguntó al aire Estoico—. A mí también me gustaba otra mujer, pero cuanto antes me di cuenta de mi responsabilidad, antes asenté la cabeza. Y puedo decir con orgullo que Valka se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, ¿por qué él no puede hacer lo mismo?

—Estoico… tu hijo no es como tú, nunca lo ha sido—le dijo con honestidad Bocón.

—Lo sé…, lo único que quiero es que no le haga más daño a Astrid, no se lo merece. Ella podría llegar a donde quisiera y temo que mi hijo lo eche a perder—manifestó el jefe vikingo—. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto.

—Yo también amigo… yo también…

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Elsa salió de la reunión con el emisario del Duque de Bränderson hecha una furia.

Odiaba a ese hombre con el que compartía su sangre y su maldita influencia en aquellas tierras. Tras leer todos aquellos correos y mensajes, había llegado a la conclusión de que su primo lejano tenía especial interés en verla en persona y más cuando se había enterado de su boda.

Todas y cada una de las cartas de los reinos vecinos la felicitaban con hipocresía por su matrimonio y le daban el pésame por los fallecidos en el ataque, pero nada más. Sin embargo, todos coincidían en lo mismo: que la verían en la fiesta de la primavera, donde gustosamente le darían toda la información que tuvieran en su mano.

Sin duda era estratagema del Duque para hacerla ir. Elsa sabía que el número de invitados se multiplicaría si sabían que la reina de Arendelle acudía a la fiesta. Todos adoraban verla usar su magia, y al Duque le encantaba cerrar acuerdos comerciales con esos maravillados y borrachos aristócratas.

Lo peor fue luego discutir también con el sacerdote, quien se había empeñado en celebrar una misa a la mañana siguiente. El hombre decía haber recibido una señal de Dios al entrar en la iglesia reconstruida y que el señor le había encomendado que las víctimas recibieran el santo sacramento por todo el horror vivido.

Elsa no sabía si era buena idea realizar un acto de tal magnitud, primero, porque había que movilizar a mucha gente y segundo, porque los vikingos no procesaban la fe cristiana y aquello expondría más su clara división cultural. Además, el padre se había empeñado en que los reyes recitaran algún fragmento de la biblia, —como solía ser habitual—, y aunque sabía que Hipo había sido hasta ahora muy respetuoso y curioso hacia sus creencias, no sabía hasta qué punto tenía derecho a pedirle que recitara sus textos sagrados frente a su pueblo.

Popularmente se decía que los paganos echaban a arder espontáneamente cuando leían las palabras sagradas de la Biblia en voz alta y aunque Elsa no era supersticiosa, casi que prefería no comprobarlo.

—Dará fe y esperanza al pueblo—terminó por decir el cura para convencerla.

Y así fue. Todavía se preguntaba por qué había aceptado.

Con paso ligero se encaminó en dirección a la biblioteca cuando sintió una llamada de auxilio. Miró a su alrededor asustada y alerta, buscando de dónde provenía la voz, pero no halló nada ni nadie. Agudizó el oído, por si volvía a escucharla, mas no pasó nada.

Pensó que tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas debido al estrés y las pocas horas de sueño y siguió su paso tranquilo por los pasillos. Sin embargo, sintió cómo de repente su magia se revolvía inquieta dentro de ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intentó calmar sus poderes y relajarse.

Todavía con aquella sensación en el cuerpo se marchó hacia la biblioteca, algo desconcertada. No obstante, justo antes de entrar en aquella majestuosa sala, el vello de todo el cuerpo se le puso de punta y sintió de nuevo una llamada. Se giró nerviosa, intentado encontrar un sentido lógico a todo aquello, pero no lo encontró.

Por un momento pensó que quizás el sacerdote no estaba tan loco y Dios también se estaba poniendo en contacto con ella, hasta que notó la sensación de una pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

—Elsa—le dijo entonces una voz.

Elsa perdió el aire al reconocerla. A ella y al dueño de aquella mano invisible sobre su hombro. Por un momento todo a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse borroso y a pintarse de tonos verdes y rojos. La reina se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde empezó a poseerla un gran dolor inexplicable que casi la hace vomitar. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse, pero por suerte, al cabo de un momento, todo volvió a la normalidad.

La voz desapareció y Elsa sabía que no iba a volver.

—Gran Pabbie… —susurró para sí.

Elsa estaba segura que aquella llamada de auxilio provenía de los Trolls. Todavía no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero había notado la llamada inexplicable de Gran Pabbie y el bosque, como si la necesitaran desesperadamente.

La reina ya llevaba días sospechando que algo no marchaba bien, pero no imaginó que se pudieran confirmar sus sospechas y menos a través de un contacto tan físico y sumamente desconcertante, como si por un instante ella misma hubiese sido parte del bosque.

Lo primero que pensó fue en avisar a Anna y Kristoff, pero ante la duda de saber a qué se enfrentaba, creyó que lo mejor era no ponerlos en peligro. También pensó en avisar a Hipo, pero no lo encontró e imaginó que tal vez seguía reunido con los suyos.

Así que simplemente tomó valor y se dirigió a las cuadras, donde tomó uno de los caballos de sus soldados y salió con sigilo por la parte trasera del castillo, hacia el bosque.

Sin saber que no estaba sola.

—.—.—.—.—.—.

Hipo estaba tan enfadado que no podía pensar con claridad. Pensó en salir a volar con Desdentao, pero se quitó aquella idea de la cabeza al darse cuenta que podía toparse con alguno de los miembros del consejo que tuvieran turno de vigilancia. Y eso era lo último que deseaba.

También pensó en encerrarse en su cuarto, pero temía que Elsa fuera allí a buscarle. No quería encontrarse con ella y más ahora que sabía que su consejo y su propio padre la veían como una mercancía. Además, seguía sin saber qué le pasaba con la reina y hasta que no se la sacara de la cabeza, lo mejor era apartarla; aunque en público tuviera que empezar a mostrar afecto por ella. Aquella idea lo horrorizaba, porque estaba prácticamente seguro de que no podría besar a Elsa y no sentir nada, y lo peor es que para ella aquello simplemente sería un trámite incómodo y vomitivo.

No se veía capaz de afronta la idea de que Elsa lo viera así y que su amistad peligrara a causa de estos acercamientos.

Sin saber ni a dónde iba, terminó perdido en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las cocinas y agradecido de que no hubiese apenas nadie, salió por aquellas puertas traseras hacia el exterior, en aquel camino que había hecho varias veces hacia las mazmorras. Sin hacer ruido cerró las puertas de las cocinas tras de sí y caminó en dirección a ninguna parte, apoyándose y sentándose contra uno de los muros del castillo y buscando algo de aire. Necesitaba que se le bajaran los humos, calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría. Tenía que empezar a actuar como el adulto que era y quizás su padre sí que tenía razón en que no era consciente de la situación.

—Su majestad—le sorprendió entonces una voz—, por qué será que estáis siempre en los sitios menos habituales para la realeza.

Hipo se limpió unas lágrimas fugaces que se habían ido escapando sin su consentimiento y se recompuso rápidamente, reconociendo en aquella silueta a Lena, quien portaba un canasto con ropa.

—¿Estáis bien? —le preguntó amable.

Al verla Hipo no supo cómo sentirse, y más tras la confesión de Elsa sobre su relación con esa mujer y todo lo que había sucedido después.

—Sí, sí, perfectamente—le respondió Hipo, poniéndose en pie.

Lena, que había vivido mucho y había visto mucha miseria, lo caló de inmediato.

—No eres el primer hombre al que veo llorar—le confesó con una sonrisa cercana—. Así que tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo—dijo, rebuscando en su bolsillo y sacando un pañuelo limpio—. Toma.

Hipo dudó, pero aceptó aquel pañuelo que le dio Lena.

—Gracias—dijo con sinceridad el vikingo.

—¿Te encontraré algún día haciendo algo normal que haga un rey? —le preguntó, quitándole hierro al asunto, para hacerlo sentir bien.

—Me temo que no—le contestó Hipo, mostrando una sonrisa triste.

—¿De quién te ocultas aquí? —le preguntó la chica, alzando una ceja.

Hipo meditó un segundo.

—¿De todo el mundo? —preguntó el vikingo a modo de respuesta.

La chica rio.

—Pues has elegido un sitio de mierda—señaló, añadiendo inmediatamente algo de modales—: su majestad.

Aquello sí que consiguió sacar una sonrisa sincera en el vikingo.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Hipo—insistió el chico—. Y sí, este es un sitio de mierda.

La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que aquel chico fuera tan cercano con ella sin parecer tener un interés oculto, como solía ser el caso.

—Se me da muy bien escuchar… —se ofreció la chica—. Por si lo necesitas.

Hipo honestamente prefería estar solo y por muy bien que le cayera esa chica, no podía evitar pensar que era la misma que le había dicho a Elsa algo tan hiriente como para generarle un cuadro de ansiedad. Aunque posiblemente tenía sus motivos.

—Me gustaría—empezó Hipo—, pero no sé si es buena idea que nos vean juntos… —pensó en Elsa.

Lena notó aquel cambio de actitud en el chico y por un momento pensó saber qué le pasaba. La chica odiaba cada vez que le ocurría algo así; cuando conocía a alguien amable y automáticamente la repudiaba.

—Ya te han hecho saber lo que soy ¿no? —dijo enfadada—. Siento si a su alteza le incomoda que lo vean hablando con prostitutas, ya me marcho, no le molesto.

La chica se acomodó el canasto de ropa en el hueco de la cadera y se dispuso a marcharse. Hipo no entendió su cambio de actitud, ya que en ningún momento pretendió ofenderla. Por esta razón la tomó del brazo para que no se marchara.

—Perdona—se apresuró a decirle—. No me malinterpretes, no quería incomodarte.

La chica se zafó de su agarre, pero no se marchó.

—Acabo de discutir con mi padre porque se piensa que voy por ahí cazando mujeres y poniendo en peligro la estabilidad política de este reino, por eso te he dicho eso—se justificó rápidamente Hipo, sin saber por qué le estaba dando explicaciones a esa mujer.

Tal vez por el simple hecho de que aquella mujer seguía siendo alguien importante para Elsa. Y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Elsa era importante para él.

—No tengo ningún problema con que seas prostituta, si eso es lo que te preocupa—le soltó sin titubeos, para sorpresa de la morena.

La chica lo escrutó un momento en silencio, debatiéndose si marcharse o no.

—¿Y es cierto? —preguntó la chica, dándole una oportunidad—. Lo que dice vuestro padre.

—¡Por los Dioses no! —dijo asqueado Hipo.

El chico podía tener muchos defectos, pero tener la bragueta inquieta no era uno de ellos. Al contrario, posiblemente fuera de los pocos vikingos que sólo había estado con una mujer.

Lena le sonrió, sobre todo por ese pudor que tan raro encontraba en los hombres.

—Lo era—le corrigió entonces ella—, lo de prostituta—especificó—. Ya no me dedico a eso.

La chica miró a ambos lados del castillo, con aquel canasto apoyado en la cadera.

—Ahora me mandan hacer lo que nadie quiere—dijo bajito, por si alguien la escuchaba—, vamos, prácticamente igual que antes —le confesó con una sonrisa de resignación.

Hipo intentó disimular una sonrisa ante su descaro, pero le fue prácticamente imposible.

—Bueno, llevar la colada parece más fácil—intentó animarla.

—Son las sábanas donde se cagan los enfermos—reveló—. Y vengo de lavarlas… así que no sabría decirte.

Hipo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, haciendo reír a la chica.

—Demasiada información—fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el vikingo.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Lena—. Tendrás que perdonarme.

Por raro que pareciera, Hipo sintió que aquella chica podría ser perfectamente una amiga suya. De hecho, le recordaba un poco a Camicazi sin saber por qué. Tal vez por el descaro.

—Bueno, imagino que me estarán buscando —dijo entonces la morena—. Intenta no darle muchas vueltas a lo de tu padre, estoy segura que lo dice porque no conoce lo fría que puede llegar a ser la reina. Cualquiera en tu lugar buscaría el calor de otras mujeres.

Aquello descuadró por completo a Hipo, notando que la chica parecía algo tensa de repente. Así que decidió hacerse el tonto.

—¿Conoces personalmente a mi esposa? —preguntó con falsa inocencia.

Lena lo miró por primera vez con seriedad, como si intentara entrar en su cabeza.

—De niñas coincidimos algunas veces—dijo, sin un ápice de emoción en su voz—, pero la reina no es alguien que se mezcle con la servidumbre, como ya habrás podido comprobar.

En aquello Hipo tenía que darle la razón, ya que había visto a Elsa mezclada con su pueblo en contadas ocasiones.

—Trabajaba aquí en el castillo antes, pero me echaron injustamente—reveló—, el resto de la historia no es muy diferente a la de otras mujeres con mi misma suerte. No creo que la reina ni siquiera repara en ello.

Aquello no terminaba de encajar con la versión de Elsa, pero imaginó que Lena simplemente no quería darle detalles del tema.

—Siempre se ha dicho que nadie se atrevería a desposarla y me da pena que hayas sido tú el que cargue con esa condena—dijo áspera, con una sinceridad que incomodó al vikingo—, pareces una buena persona, te mereces algo mejor.

Hipo no sabía qué decir o responder a aquello. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que lo dejara estar y que se callara. Después de todo aquello era un asunto privado de Elsa y lo mejor era no meterse, pero para cuando quiso escuchar esa voz, ya había empezado a hablar.

—Bueno, la reina no es tan mala como la gente se piensa y no es en absoluto una persona fría —salió en su defensa—. Tiene sus motivos para ser como es.

Lena le sonrió con cierta amargura.

—Todo el mundo los tiene—dijo, pensando que lo mejor era abandonar aquella conversación.

—Por supuesto—concordó Hipo.

Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos que resultó bastante incómodo y que se rompió en cuanto Lena decidió que quizás no estaba siendo cautelosa con aquel hombre, que al fin y al cabo era el rey.

—Debo irme—repitió—. Un placer encontrarte por aquí, espero que puedas solucionar esos asuntos con tu padre.

—Gracias—dijo con educación Hipo.

Lena le lanzó una última mirada.

—No la dejes escapar—le aconsejó entonces, mientras se marchaba.

Hipo no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿A Elsa? —preguntó confundido.

La chica bufó.

—A Astrid—lo corrigió, sin detenerse—, esa vikinga es una gran mujer y si yo fuera tú también haría peligrar la política de este reino por ella.

Hipo tragó saliva, sorprendido por el comentario de la joven. Ni siquiera tuvo valor para darle respuesta mientras la veía marcharse. Aquello le generó un gran malestar, tal vez porque le daba la razón a su padre.

Si Lena que no era nadie, podía ver qué estaba pasando… sin duda el consejo de Arendelle también.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Elsa galopó a toda prisa por el bosque, con la extraña sensación de que la estaban siguiendo. Sin embargo, su magia estaba tan alterada y sentía una premonición tan fuerte en el pecho que no se detuvo.

El valle de las rocas, hogar de los Trolls, apenas quedaba a una hora a caballo de Arendelle y con el paso que llevaba, posiblemente tardase algo menos en llegar. No obstante, debía darse prisa, primero porque nadie debía reparar en su ausencia y segundo porque a medida que se acercaba, mayor sentía la amenaza sobre ese bosque. ¿Qué le podía haber pasado a los Trolls? O peor… ¿quién podría intentar hacerles daño? Apenas eran seres de fantasía para la mayoría de mundanos y eran tan pacíficos que el resto de criaturas mágicas les tenían un gran respecto.

Por un instante Elsa temió haberse equivocado al tomar aquella decisión tan precipitada y lanzarse al bosque sin meditarlo y sin avisar a nadie. Sin embargo, aquella llamada de auxilio y esa extraña conexión con su magia parecían ser motivo suficiente. Ahora solo rezaba porque aquello que estuviese poniendo en peligro a los Trolls no fuera el mismo enemigo al que temían.

En cuanto llegó al claro del valle de las rocas, Elsa bajó de su caballo y plantó con firmeza los pies en el suelo, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Tenía que reconocer que Astrid había sido una maestra excelente y había conseguido agudizar tanto los sentidos que supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien.

Miró a su alrededor y preparó la magia en sus manos, dispuesta a atacar ante el mínimo estímulo. Con cuidado examinó el valle, más tranquilo y silencioso que nunca… Los Trolls deberían haber parecido ya, como solían hacer cuando recibían visitas de Arendelle. Sin embargo, no pasó nada.

Y entonces oyó el 'crack' de una rama tras ella y lanzó una ráfaga de hielo punzante.

Por suerte la persona tras ella, pudo esquivarlo a tiempo.

—¡Dios! —gritó Elsa asustada al reconocerla, llevándose la mano al pecho—, ¡qué haces aquí, podría haberte matado!

—Pero no lo has hecho—dijo con cierto temblor en la voz Astrid, sorprendida de los reflejos de Elsa y de los suyos propios.

Elsa intentó tranquilizarse y recobrar la compostura. Había estado a punto de matar a la vikinga.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me has seguido? —preguntó enfadada.

—¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada a nadie? —le recriminó Astrid.

La vikinga había salido a volar con su dragona tras terminar la clase cuando vio a Elsa salir con su caballo por una de las puertas traseras del castillo, cubierta y a escondidas. Aquello no solo le resultó extraño, sino también una imprudencia y más si había un cazador de dragones experto por la zona o el propio Drago. Por eso no había dudado en seguirla.

—No es asunto tuyo—le respondió todavía enfadada por el susto Elsa—, no tenías por qué seguirme, sé cuidarme sola.

Astrid puso los brazos en jarras y la miró amenazante.

—Elsa, eres la reina—dijo seria—, por la seguridad de tu reino no te puedes ir así como así tú sola y ponerte en peligro. Drago o el cazador que busca podrían estar en cualquier parte. Eres demasiado valiosa —se explicó—, y estúpida, por lo que veo.

Elsa iba a reprocharle algo cuando la tierra tembló levemente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Astrid mirando a su alrededor y agarrando la empuñadura de su hacha.

Elsa y ella se quedaron en silencio un instante, mirando a ambos lados.

—Ponte detrás de mí—le ordenó Elsa, emanando de nuevo magia de sus manos.

Astrid obedeció con disciplina militar y se colocó espalda contra espalda con la reina.

—Mi dragona está vigilando desde el aire—le reveló Astrid—, si algo sale mal, nos vamos volando. ¿Entendido?

Elsa asintió, tragando saliva.

—He venido porque los Trolls me han pedido ayuda—le confesó a Astrid.

—¿Trolls? —preguntó incrédula.

Tal vez Elsa estaba perdiendo un poco la cabeza.

—Sé qué piensas que no existen—se apresuró en responder Elsa—, pero necesito que me creas y no hagas preguntas. Deberían estar en este valle, pero algo debe haberles pasado o ya estarían aquí.

—¿Y te han pedido ayuda? —siguió preguntando Astrid, alerta—. ¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar la tierra volvió a temblar, esta vez con más intensidad. El caballo de la reina relinchó asustado y se echó al trote hacia el bosque. Elsa trató de detenerlo, pero un tercer temblor las lanzó al suelo.

Elsa y Astrid buscaron la mirada de la otra en aquel incesante temblor que comenzaba a azotar también los árboles. Astrid consiguió ponerse de pie a duras penas y agarró a Elsa para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó asustada Astrid aferrada a los brazos de Elsa.

—No lo sé—le respondió igual de desconcertada que ella.

De repente la tierra paró de moverse en seco, haciendo que durante un segundo perdieran el equilibrio y se agarraran con más fuerza a la otra para no caerse.

—Algo no está bien—determinó Astrid sin atreverse a solar a Elsa—, nos vamos inmediatamente.

Elsa estaba más que de acuerdo cuando ambas detectaron que no iba a ser tan fácil.

—No puedo mover los pies… —dijo Elsa—. Astrid… ¡el suelo!

De repente la tierra bajo sus pies parecía haber cambiado y la firmeza de antes se había transformado en un mejunje pegajoso que las estaba engullendo.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda… —masculló Astrid.

La vikinga intentó despegar los pies del suelo sin éxito, notando que mientras más los movía más rápido parecía hundirse.

—No puede ser… —Astrid intentó ayudarse también de las manos, sin éxito.

—Para—le pidió Elsa—, nos está engullendo más rápido…

La reina miró en todas las direcciones mientras Astrid se ponía a silbar para llamar a su dragona. Sin embargo, no había rastros del animal por ninguna parte y aquella sustancia las engullía tan rápido que prácticamente se habían adentrado en ella por encima de las rodillas.

Elsa trató de congelar la tierra con sus manos, pero no parecía terminar de funcionar. Lo único que consiguió fue que una mano se le quedara atrapada.

—No puedo sacar la mano—expresó angustiada.

—Tranquila—dijo Astrid nerviosa—. Tormenta nos sacará, no puede tardar mucho más.

Sin embargo, la dragona seguía sin aparecer y ambas comenzaron a ser invadidas por el pánico.

—Pensemos… —intentó encontrar una solución Astrid, mientras elevaba las manos para que no se le quedasen atrapadas en aquella masa que ya les llegaba por las caderas.

Elsa enfocó toda su atención en su alrededor y se forzó a pensar rápido.

—¿Confiarías en una terrible idea? —preguntó Elsa buscando la mirada de su compañera.

Astrid la miró como si estuviera escuchando al propio Hipo hablar.

—Son mis ideas favoritas—la apremió angustiada.

Elsa tomó aire y apuntó al cielo con cierta inseguridad, con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Con la precisión que le permitió su poco margen de movimiento lanzó una ráfaga cortante de hielo hacia un abeto que por poco se cae encima de sus cabezas. Astrid cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo cuando el árbol se precipitó, sorprendida de que no las hubiese matado por apenas unos escasos centímetros.

Sin embargo, ninguna dijo nada y más cuando prácticamente tenían la tierra al cuello. Astrid se abrazó con ambos brazos al tronco abatido del árbol e hizo fuerza para sacar parte de su cuerpo de la tierra, no sin esfuerzo. Apenas se subió al tronco se lanzó a ayudar a Elsa, quien no podía salir con un solo brazo.

—Te tengo—le dijo la vikinga haciendo uso de toda su determinación y rezando porque aquel tronco no empezara a hundirse también.

—No sé si puedo salir… —dijo Elsa, que no sabía cómo podía ayudar a Astrid a sacarla de allí.

—Pues claro que vas a salir, idiota—le regañó Astrid—, no te voy a soltar.

Elsa se asió a sus palabras y en cuanto consiguió sacar su otro brazo, hizo uso de toda su fuerza para ayudar. Astrid terminó por abrazarse a su cuerpo para sacarla, asustada de que aquellas arenas movedizas se la tragaran. Empleó tanta fuerza y le puso tanto ímpetu que cuando la sacó al fin de la tierra, Elsa le cayó encima. No obstante, no pareció importarle en absoluto aquel contacto brusco, porque la abrazó con fuerza, como si por un momento hubiese temido no poder sacarla. Sin embargo, el momento de euforia no les duró mucho porque aquella masa movediza que instantes antes casi las engulle, comenzó a moverse.

Elsa y Astrid se miraron con terror e intentaron ponerse en pie con dificultad, empapadas de barro y sudor.

—Qué está pasando—se aventuró a preguntar Astrid, sin apartar la mirada de la extraña figura que emergía de la tierra, ahora prácticamente líquida.

Elsa pareció al fin comprender qué estaba pasando.

—Es un espíritu del bosque… —auguró.

—¿Un espíritu de qué?

—No tiene sentido—siguió hablando Elsa—. Los espíritus del bosque son seres pacíficos que protegen estos bosques. No atacan a la gente así como así.

—¿Le habremos molestado? —intentó teorizar Astrid.

Elsa lo comprendió todo entonces.

—Nosotras no…

Aquel monstruo emergió con un rugido tan profundo y arcaico como la tierra misma, lanzándoles una mirada de odio con sus cuencas vacías de barro y roca. Aquel ser del inframundo no dio señal alguna de diálogo o entendimiento y no se lo pensó dos veces en atacar. Les lanzó una ráfaga de tierra y rocas con solo alzar una de sus monstruosas manos deformes, pero antes de que las alcanzara, Elsa levantó un muro de hielo. Astrid contuvo el asombro ante aquella espectacular y terrorífica imagen contra natura de las rocas rompiéndose contra el hielo.

—Es demasiado fuerte… —expresó Elsa con sumo esfuerzo, manteniendo la barrera mágica—. Tenemos que pensar algo ya, no creo que el hielo sea suficiente para detenerlo.

En aquel momento la dragona de Astrid comenzó a graznar en el cielo.

—¡Tormenta! —gritó de alegría Astrid al verla.

No obstante, la dragona apenas pudo acercarse porque el monstruo comenzó a lanzarle rocas al aire. Elsa reaccionó a tiempo y paró aquellos ataques antes de que golpearan a Tormenta, que se defendió lanzándole fuego a aquel monstruo. La tierra volvió a rugir ante aquello, calcinada por el fuego.

Ambas se miraron con complicidad.

—Cúbreme—le pidió entonces Astrid a Elsa—. Tormenta y yo atacaremos desde el aire.

Elsa pensó que era demasiado peligroso, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla y más cuando el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

—Ten cuidado—fue lo único que le dijo.

Astrid llamó a Tormenta con un silbido y se subió a la dragona prácticamente en el aire, respaldada por Elsa, quien intentaba parar cada ataque como bien podía.

Una vez Astrid se alzó en el aire, Elsa aceptó que tenía que concentrarse y mantener sus poderes en raya si quería protegerlas a ambas. La bestia la tomó enseguida con Astrid y la dragona, sobre todo porque comenzaron a rociarla con fuego. Por un instante Elsa sintió que revivía aquella noche de pesadilla en la que Drago prendió su reino en llamas, pero decidió que no podía dejarse invadir por el pánico y más cuando la vikinga necesitaba que la cubriera.

Paró todos y cada uno de los ataques de roca y barro hasta que el espíritu del bosque pareció darse cuenta de que Elsa era un problema mayor que el fuego. Fue entonces cuando se lanzó hacia ella. La reina estaba tan concentrada que no vio venir cómo un brazo de barro y roca se cernía sobre ella y la aprisionaba. Aquel contacto brusco le robó el aire de los pulmones y la zarandeó con una violencia que por poco la hace perder el sentido. No obstante, no tardó en caer al suelo cuando Tormenta le arrancó el brazo al monstruo con un hilo de fuego.

Al caer Elsa se dio de bruces contra el suelo, precipitándose sobre su brazo derecho. Por pura adrenalina consiguió zafarse de aquella cárcel de barro y crear una barrera de hielo sobre su cabeza justo cuando el espíritu se disponía aplastarla con la otra mano.

Astrid tuvo que detenerse en el aire, ya que Elsa estaba tan cerca del espíritu que era imposible atacarle con fuego sin quemarla a ella también.

—Tormenta, espinas, ahora—le ordenó a la dragona quien cayó en picado y cubrió de espinas el brazo de aquel monstruo que intentaba aplastar a Elsa.

No obstante, aquello no le hizo ni cosquillas, porque la masa de tierra las engulló como si nada. De hecho, prácticamente se había repuesto de todos los ataques de fuego y hielo. 'Es imposible destruir esa cosa', pensó Astrid cada vez más angustiada.

La vikinga se forzó a pensar algo, sobre todo porque Elsa no aguantaría mucho más. Sin embargo, el monstruo rehízo su otro brazo y comenzó a atacarla a ella también. Al ser consciente de la escena, Elsa consiguió ponerse de pie manteniendo aquel escudo y decidió dejar de mantener el control sobre sus poderes. En aquel instante, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a congelarse y de seguido también lo hizo la mano del monstruo.

Astrid contemplaba toda aquella escena de fantasía con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón a mil.

—Hay que sacarla de ahí Tormenta—le dijo a su dragona al ver cómo Elsa parecía estar llevándose a sí misma al límite, desprendiendo magia por todas partes—. Esperemos que ese hielo la haga ignífuga… —intentó convencerse.

Astrid y Tormenta descendieron en picado y rociaron el brazo congelado del monstruo con fuego. El ser comenzó a gritar colérico a la par que la dragona agarraba con sus garras a la reina de hielo.

Al verse en el aire, Elsa se aferró a las piernas de la dragona evitando gritar de puro terror.

—¿Estás bien? —le gritó Astrid, ofreciéndole una mano para subir con ella sobre la dragona.

—Creo que sí—consiguió decir Elsa, con una mezcla de terror y adrenalina que nunca antes había sentido.

La reina alzó la mano derecha para tomar la de Astrid, pero nada más tocarse Elsa gritó de dolor y apartó la mano.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La muñeca… —se quejó, con gesto de dolor.

—Voy a dejarte en un lugar seguro—decidió entonces Astrid—. Tormenta y yo nos encargamos.

Pero antes de terminar la frase, la dragona viró espasmódica ante un ataque que las derribó y las hizo caer al suelo. Por suerte Tormenta había conseguido aterrizar sobre sus patas y había soltado a Elsa instantes antes de caer al suelo, para no aplastarla.

Astrid cayó a unos matorrales que aplacaron el golpe, cerca de su dragona. Nada más se puso en pie miró a Tormenta, que estaba ilesa y tras esto corrió hacia Elsa, que estaba a escasos metros poniéndose de pie.

—¡Elsa! —le gritó—. Por los Dioses dime que estás bien.

—Estoy de una pieza tranquila—dijo mientras se reponía del susto y la caída.

—Ahí viene—señaló Astrid tras ella.

El espíritu volvía a acercarse furioso, engullendo árboles y rocas a su paso.

—Es invencible… —expresó derrotada Astrid, pensando que la única salida era huir.

—Tal vez no… —señaló Elsa uno de los brazos del monstruo—, mira.

El monstruo había conseguido reponerse de todos y cada uno de sus ataques, excepto de uno. El brazo que Elsa había congelado con su magia y que la dragona había calcinado con fuego se había desvanecido, dejando solo el rastro de una costra calcinada.

—Es demasiado peligroso, no puedo permitirlo—le advirtió Astrid—. Nos vamos, ahora.

Elsa dudó.

—No puedo dejar que esta cosa esté suelta por el bosque y pueda llegar hasta Arendelle—dijo inflexible.

—Ni yo que te maten—justificó Astrid.

Después de todo ella era un soldado y sabía de la importancia de la reina en la guerra que estaba por venir. Sin embargo, cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de Elsa fue como verse en un espejo.

Astrid maldijo mentalmente a todos los dioses que sabía nombrar, pero aceptó que Elsa llevaba razón. La vikinga le puso la mano en el hombro y la miró muy seria.

—Podemos hacerlo—intentó animar a Elsa y convencerse a sí misma—, pero ante el menor titubeo, nos vamos.

Elsa asintió.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa, intentando mantener la cabeza fría.

Elsa se la devolvió.

Fuego y hielo.

La vikinga se subió a Tormenta y comenzaron a distraer al monstruo y a molestarlo mientras Elsa se metió entre los árboles y buscó el punto débil de aquella cosa. Sin duda tenía que alejarse de aquel brazo de roca. Tal vez si congelaba el suelo…

Elsa siguió corriendo hasta colocarse prácticamente a las espaldas del monstruo que estaba distraído intentando atacar a Astrid. Una vez lista, salió de entre los árboles y posó sus manos en el suelo, congelando con su magia todo a su alrededor e inmovilizando a la bestia, que se quedó anclada sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, rotó sin problemas el eje de su cuerpo deforme de barro y tierra y rugió en dirección a la reina que alzó sus brazos y le lanzó un rayó de hielo. El monstruo le respondió de la misma manera.

Ambos rezumbaban tanta magia que Astrid comenzó a notar que todo se desestabilizaba a su alrededor. La tierra comenzó a temblar, los pájaros huyeron de los árboles y su dragona comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa, tanto que empezó a perder altura y a graznar.

—Tranquila chica—la acarició Astrid preocupada—. Aguanta un poco más.

Abajo Elsa se medía con aquella bestia. La reina nunca había dejado escapar sus poderes con tanto descontrol y aquello en parte le supuso casi una liberación. Sentía la magia rebozar por todos los poros de su cuerpo y aunque por un momento le flaquearon las fuerzas y le dolían los golpes que había recibido, lo único que podía sentir es que el bosque la llamaba y abrazaba su magia con una conexión que iba más allá de lo inexplicable.

Y entonces sintió su llanto.

El espíritu gritó iracundo, pero se fue mermando, congelándose poco a poco y debilitando su ataque. La reina se lanzó con paso decidido hacia él, con aquel rayo de hielo en sus manos, pero movida por la intuición y el bosque, olvidándose del plan inicial de calcinar a ese monstruo.

Astrid se alarmó al verla, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Elsa se acercó hasta poder tocar con sus manos el cuerpo prácticamente congelado y gigantesco de ese monstruo de barro y lo abrazó, siendo engullida por él.

La vikinga perdió la respiración al verla y se lanzó con su dragona en picado para detener aquella locura. De repente, un brillo mágico comenzó a emanar de la figura congelada de tierra, un brillo cegador y paralizador que culminó en el instante en que el espíritu se rompió en mil pedazos. Astrid y Tormenta fueron despedidas por la onda expansiva, cayendo contra unos árboles a varios metros.

Esta vez Astrid tardó un rato en recuperar el conocimiento, aturdida y confundida, arropada por el cuerpo de su dragona en el suelo. Ambas estaban cubiertas de barro por la exposición y un hilo de sangre le manchaba el hombro a Astrid. Sin embargo, al ver que la sangre no era suya, lazó una mirada de terror hacia su dragona, buscando asustada el latido de su corazón. Se relajó al comprobar que latía y que la dragona respiraba con normalidad, aunque se había herido un poco el ala. Se abrazó a ella aliviada y la tranquilizó, ya que parecía totalmente aterrada. Fue entonces cuando se puso en pie, aun con cierto tambaleo, y se lanzó a buscar a Elsa.

—¡Elsa!

La vikinga se puso en pie en aquel mar de barro y rocas y tras unos instantes de pánico, pudo distinguir la figura de Elsa cubierta de barro en el suelo, en el espacio que antes ocupaba la criatura. Astrid corrió tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas y se arrodilló junto a Elsa, abrazando su cuerpo y limpiándole la cara llena de barro.

—Por los Dioses Elsa dime que estás bien—pidió al borde de la taquicardia.

Se llevó la oreja al pecho de la reina, incapaz de comprobar si había latido o no en aquel mar de barro y tela mojada. Sin embargo, no le hizo falta, porque Elsa empezó a toser y a escupir barro.

—Oh Dioses Elsa—clamó aliviada la vikinga, dándole algunos golpes suaves en la espalda para que pudiera escupir—, no vuelvas a hacerme eso jamás o la próxima vez te mato yo misma con mis propias manos.

Elsa intentó limpiarse el barro de la cara y los ojos con una mano.

—Menos mal que tú también estas bien—dijo agradecida al ver a Astrid.

—¿Estás loca? —le recriminó entonces la vikinga—. Ese no era el plan.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, acercando entonces la mano a Astrid, mostrándole lo que tenía en ella—, pero el bosque me habló en el último momento.

Astrid tuvo que parpadear varias veces para vislumbrar lo que Elsa tenía en la mano. Era una criatura pequeña, de color marrón y ojos saltones, mitad topo mitad erizo, al que le faltaba una pata que tenía como calcinada. Sin embargo, era fácil observar a simple vista que no se trataba de un animal.

—¿Es…? —intentó preguntar, confundida.

—El espíritu del bosque—la sacó de dudas—. Esta debe ser su forma cuando no está colérico.

Elsa lo dejó entonces en el suelo y aunque la criatura se quedó unos instantes observándolas, terminó por desaparecer.

—Ya podíamos habérnoslo encontrado así de primeras… —se quejó Astrid, todavía con cierto temblor en el cuerpo—. ¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie?

Elsa asintió y con ayuda de la vikinga se puso en pie.

—Alguien ha perturbado la energía del bosque—le reveló entonces Elsa—. Estoy segura que por eso estaba así el espíritu y no están aquí los Trolls.

Astrid asintió, intentando razonar todas aquellas cosas que su mente racional no podía creerse.

—Está bien—aceptó a medias—. Qué propones que hagamos entonces.

—Creo que es magia negra—teorizó—. Y si es así, debe estar escrita con runas en alguna parte. Tenemos que encontrarlas y borrarlas.

Hasta ese momento Astrid no había reparado en lo mucho que se parecían Hipo y Elsa. Escuchar a la reina hablar o proponer planes era casi prácticamente como oír al vikingo, con ese mismo ímpetu y esa forma de anteponer el bien común por encima de sus propias necesidades. Sobre todo porque la reina todavía estaba intentando limpiarse el barro de la cara y ya estaba dispuesta a buscar runas y salvas a los supuestos Trolls.

—Anda, déjame que te ayude—se ofreció Astrid, al ver que la reina se frotaba con dificultad los ojos llenos de barro.

La vikinga intentó ayudar a Elsa a limpiarse un poco la cara, usando la manga medio sucia bajo sus brazaletes, la cual sorprendentemente apenas tenía barro.

—Me escuecen un montón los ojos—expresó Elsa, intentando no ponerse nerviosa por el repentino acercamiento de Astrid.

—A mí también—concordó la vikinga—. Creo que me ha entrado barro hasta en sitios indecibles.

Elsa la miró y no pudo evitar reírse ante el atrevimiento de su comentario.

Escucharla reír fue un alivio para la vikinga, quien realmente había temido por la vida de la reina instantes antes. Elsa sin duda era más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado y más cuando durante los entrenamientos no paraba de tropezar, quejarse y rendirse. Otra cualidad en la que se asemejaba a Hipo, ya que a la hora de la verdad los dos daban más del cien por cien de sí mismos.

—Estamos espantosas—observó entonces Astrid para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Y no se equivocaba, porque las dos estaban cubiertas de barro de pies a cabeza.

—Menos mal que no hay nadie de mi corte aquí…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Está prohibido ver a la reina fea? —bromeó Astrid.

Elsa sonrió como una tonta.

—Sería un despropósito.

Astrid sintió el extraño impulso de abrazarla, imaginó que todavía por el miedo en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, confundida por aquel extraño pensamiento.

—Bueno, vamos a buscar entonces runas, ¿no? —dijo para cambiar de tema y alejarse un poco de la reina—. ¿Dónde crees que debemos buscar? Este bosque es enorme.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Los Trolls se presentan en forma de rocas, así que seguramente las runas deben estar marcadas en ellos o en el suelo—dedujo—. Es justo aquí donde habitan, así que no pueden estar muy lejos.

Astrid asintió, captando esta información y poniéndose manos a la obra. La vikinga fue primero a atender a su dragona, que se lamía la herida de su ala para limpiarla de barro. Al menos había conseguido parar también la hemorragia, lo que tranquilizó a la rubia. Una vez se aseguró que Tormenta estaba bien, se sumó a la búsqueda de la reina.

Estuvieron un buen rato buscando mientras el sol comenzaba a caer. Al principio no se alejaron mucho, pero al rato se adentraron más y más en el bosque. Sin embargo, lo único que encontraron fue al caballo de Elsa medio moribundo, con un corte en el estómago provocado por la caída de un árbol. Elsa lo acarició con cariño, sin poder creerse que aquel leal y dócil animal pudiera tener ese final tan cruel. Astrid, mucho más acostumbrada a la muerte que Elsa, hizo uso de su don de la piedad, ese mismo que había luchado por la vida de un pájaro que tenía posibilidades de vivir, pero que también dio muerte limpia al caballo de Elsa, para que el animal no sufriera.

Astrid susurró unas palabras que Elsa no comprendió al sacar la navaja del cuello del animal, pero por su expresión dedujo que se trataba de algún rezo vikingo.

Decidieron volver al claro del valle, algo desalentadas por el suceso y por el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellas. Por un momento pensaron que no encontrarían nada antes del anochecer, cuando Astrid llamó a Elsa.

—¡Elsa mira! ¡Aquí! —la llamó enérgica.

La reina se acercó a ella inmediatamente, agachándose hasta el lugar que indicaba Astrid.

—Tenías razón… —dijo la vikinga, rozando con sus dedos la marca de una runa escrita con sangre sobre una roca.

Aquella runa no se parecía a la de los dibujos de Hipo, pero aun así rezumaba magia negra. Ambas emplearon gran parte de sus esfuerzos en borrar la marca hasta que pidieron ayuda de Tormenta y su saliva. Aquella marca, no obstante, no fue más que el principio. Había todo tipo de runas alineadas junto con ésta, trazando un círculo que peinaba toda la zona. Cuando terminaron de borrar la última marca, el bosque entero se sumió en un profundo silencio.

Y tras esto volvió a temblar la tierra.

—¿Crees que ha vuelto el espíritu? —preguntó Astrid a Elsa.

—No… —agudizó su magia—. Son los Trolls.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Tras su encuentro con Lena, Hipo decidió que lo mejor después de todo sería mantener la cabeza ocupada y tras avisar a los jinetes para que empacaran, se fue a la armería improvisada a seguir trabajando. Le hubiese gustado hablar con Astrid sobre el tema y desahogarse, pero por alguna razón no la encontró en el castillo y supuso que estaría volando.

En la armería se encontró con Patapez y Kristoff, quienes habían hecho buenas migas y que charlaban animadamente. El vikingo se esforzó por parecer tranquilo y ser agradable, pero al rato se alejó de ellos y se puso a trabajar en soledad, moldeando piezas mientras intentaba alejar la ansiedad que le había creado la idea de estar atrapado en ese reino para siempre.

Kristoff y Patapez se marcharon al poco de oscurecer, intentando convencer a Hipo de que se fuera a cenar con ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo declinó la oferta y mintió diciendo que no tenía hambre.

De alguna forma agradeció que ambos lo dejaran allí solo a la luz de la lumbre rodeado de todo aquello que le era familiar. Del olor a ceniza y hierro caliente. Posiblemente sería lo más cerca que estaría de su hogar en una temporada, pensó con tristeza.

Un ruido sin embargo terminó sorprendiéndole en la oscuridad.

—Dioses, Bocón qué susto—maldijo Hipo al ver que se trataba de su maestro.

—Perdona chico, no quería asustarte—se disculpó Bocón, que parecía intranquilo.

—Por favor, si has venido a pedirme que me disculpe con mi padre, márchate—pidió Hipo, algo huraño.

—No he venido a eso—dijo algo inquieto—, pero tampoco estaría mal que ambos asentarais el hacha de guerra para variar.

Hipo no le respondió, esperando que su maestro le dijera de una vez qué quería.

—Hipo, estoy aquí porque necesito que me digas si Astrid está aquí contigo.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua, incrédulo y enfadado.

—¡Por los Dioses! ¿Tú también? ¿Qué os pasa a todos…?

Sin embargo, su maestro lo interrumpió.

—La reina ha desaparecido—anunció, haciendo que Hipo enmudeciera.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó desconcertado—. Estará en alguna parte del castillo, ¿la han buscado?

Bocón suspiró intranquilo.

—Sí, durante horas y no hay rastro de ella…—explicó—. Ni de Astrid.

Aquello desconcertó muchísimo a Hipo.

—Estarán entrenando en algún sitio… —intentó buscarle alguna lógica.

Bocón apretó la mandíbula.

—Hipo, tu padre ha anunciado al consejo de Arendelle que mañana mismo nos marchamos—le explicó Bocón algo impaciente—. Y justo entonces ha desaparecido su reina… y…

—¿Y? —lo instó a continuar.

—Y la amante del rey—terminó con cierta ironía.

Sin embargo, Hipo comenzó a entender qué estaba pasando.

—Es ridículo—se apresuró Hipo—. Deben estar en alguna parte, todos saben que llevan unas semanas entrenando juntas, se les habrá hecho de noche.

—Hipo—dijo más serio Bocón—. Tú y yo conocemos a Astrid, pero el consejo de Arendelle no. La cosa se está poniendo tensa, se piensan que Astrid puede haber matado a la reina.

Hipo no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Astrid nunca haría una cosa así y menos cuando lo suyo con la reina era claramente una falsa. ¿Pero y si les había ocurrido algo?

—Astrid nunca haría eso—dijo con firmeza Hipo—. Y parece que se olvidan que su reina tiene poderes mágicos… Tal vez les ha pasado algo…—caviló—. Voy a ir a buscarlas.

Hipo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quitó el delantal, apresurado.

—Por los Dioses Hipo, lo último que necesitamos es que tú también desaparezcas—lo reprimió Bocón—. He venido para asegurarme que Astrid no está contigo y para que vengas con nosotros.

Hipo iba a quejarse de que tal vez Elsa y Astrid estaban en peligro, o lo que es peor, que habían sido sorprendidas por Drago o el cazador de dragones, sin embargo, al ver la expresión de Bocón, supo que la cosa era bastante seria.

—¿Llevas tu espada contigo? —le preguntó Bocón.

Hipo asintió, tenso.

—Pues coge algo más por si acaso… —dijo, cogiendo él mismo una pequeña navaja de la mesa y escondiéndosela en el cinturón.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Astrid tragó saliva y decidió confiar en Elsa mientras la tierra volvía a agitarse bajo sus pies. Apenas quedaban algunas luces del día y el bosque se había enturbiado con un aire fresco y espeso que las rodeaba como el canto de una serpiente.

De repente, para sorpresa de la vikinga, las rocas empezaron a moverse y a rodar hacia ellas. Astrid tuvo que ahogar un grito en su garganta de la impresión, pero guardó la compostura y más cuando Elsa parecía tan relajada y expectante. Incluso aliviada.

A medida que se acercaban, aquellas rocas comenzaron a transformarse, tomando una forma casi humana, dibujando rostros sobre los líquenes y abriendo los ojos en la superficie de sus asperezas. Astrid agarró su hacha por si acaso, dispuesta a defenderlas cuando una roca emitió una voz, que llamaba con dulzura a la reina.

—¿Elsa? —gritó una de aquellas rocas.

—Bulda—reconoció Elsa a la roca, agachándose a su altura.

Aquella roca terminó de transformarse, ahora mucho más humana pese a su color y estatura.

—Oh criatura, ¿qué te ha pasado? —dijo con preocupación aquella roca, acercándose a Elsa para limpiarle un poco la cara con sus manitas de roca—. ¿Y mi Kristoff? ¿Por qué has venido tú sola?

—¿Estáis todos bien? —fue la única respuesta que le dio la reina, con un mal presentimiento— ¿Dónde está Gran Pabbie?

La mujer roca lanzó una mirada a los suyos.

—Por suerte el encantamiento ha desaparecido, estamos todos bien majestad—respondió—. Gran Pabbie empleó mucha magia en llamarla, gracias al gran bosque que habéis acudido.

—¿Pero está bien? —siguió preguntando intranquila.

La mujer no respondió inmediatamente.

—Seguidme—se limitó a decir, incluyendo también a Astrid, que hasta ahora era el principal foco de atención de los trolls.

Ambas mujeres siguieron al troll hasta adentrarse un poco más en los límites del bosque, llegando a un claro donde una roca descansaba entre el musgo. Astrid no entendía demasiado bien qué estaba pasando y menos cuando estaba rodeada de rocas parlanchinas, pero Elsa enseguida comprendió dónde estaba el problema y corrió hacia la roca.

—Gran Pabbie—lo llamó, poniéndose de rodillas junto a la roca.

La roca respiraba tranquila, donde podía reconocerse el rostro del troll. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no había conseguido hacer la transformación completa y tenía el cuerpo fusionado con la maleza del bosque.

—Reina Elsa—dijo el troll con voz cansada—, alabado sea el bosque por escuchar mi súplica.

—Gran Pabbie, ¿qué os ha pasado? —dijo asustada—. Vine en cuanto escuché vuestra llamada.

El troll se removió un poco, intentando incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

—Elsa, corréis un grave peligro—advirtió el chamán—. Desde hace semanas hay energía maligna en estas tierras. Alguien está intentando desvelar los secretos del bosque.

Astrid escuchó aquello con más atención, enfocando sus esfuerzos en oír la conversación de Elsa con aquella roca. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su gemelo.

—Acércate—le dijo con una sonrisa la troll de antes—. Vamos.

Astrid asintió, agradecida de su calidez, —a pesar de ser una roca. Con cautela se acercó hasta Elsa y se agachó junto a ella. Gran Pabbie la miró entonces, con un gesto que Astrid no supo descifrar.

—¿Sabéis quién os ha hecho esto? —siguió preguntando la reina.

—No pudimos verle, nos pilló desprevenidos y cuando alcanzamos a darnos cuenta era ya demasiado tarde…

—Debo poneros a salvo—sentenció Elsa con firmeza—. Puedo intentar protegeros con una barrera de hielo…

Sin embargo, el anciano negó con la cabeza, buscando con sus brazos anclados a la roca las manos de la reina.

—Tal vez es hora de que os cuente una vieja historia reina Elsa—dijo el troll—. Los símbolos que me enviasteis son unas runas arcaicas que sirven para usar la magia del bosque.

—¿La magia del bosque? —se sorprendió Astrid preguntando en voz alta.

—Así es… —tosió el troll, comenzando a relatar—:

"_Hace muchos años, cuando tu tatarabuelo no era más que un niño, esta tierra estaba plagada de magia y seres de leyenda. El bosque, mucho más vivo y fuerte que nunca, reinaba por encima de todos y todo y protegía bajo sus ramas a todo aquel que buscara cobijo. Por aquel entonces, los humanos vivían en armonía con las criaturas del bosque. Sin embargo, sus corazones se llenaron de envidia ante el poder de las criaturas mágicas y osaron pedirle al bosque el don de la magia. El bosque pensó que tal vez aquello era justo, pese a la naturaleza inestable de los hombres, así que decidió aceptar que los humanos aprendieran la magia, siempre y cuando la merecieran. Con el paso de las décadas, algunos humanos consiguieron dominar la magia. No obstante, y pese a las advertencias del bosque, comenzaron a usarla para someter al resto de criaturas. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba nadie es que comenzaran también a someter a los de su propia especie, haciendo que los humanos que no consiguieron dominar la magia miraran con terror y recelo al resto de sus hermanos. Así fue cómo pronto se comenzó a perseguir entre los humanos a todo aquel que usaba la magia, lo que no tardó en desatar una guerra que duró casi treinta años. En ella disputaron todas las criaturas sin excepción por el control de la magia y la supervivencia: trolls, hadas, ninfas, ogros, elfos, dragones… Fue una carnicería sin sentido. Sobrevivieron pocos y muchas razas se extinguieron. Sin embargo, el bosque y su sabiduría cubrieron el cielo de niebla y desató una gran tormenta que duraría diez años. Durante este tiempo, el bosque llamó a sus seres a refugiarse en sus ramas, dándoles la oportunidad de redimirse y unirse a él. De este modo, las hadas se fusionaron con el viento, las ninfas con los árboles, los ogros con la tierra, los elfos con la maleza y los trolls con las rocas. Sin embargo, dragones y humanos, mucho más orgullosos, decidieron que no se unirían al bosque y libraron su propia guerra hacia la liberación. Pero el tiempo había pasado y la guerra había destrozado tantas familias que los propios humanos siguieron dividiéndose. Aparecieron así quienes cazaban dragones y quienes buscaban protegerlos con la esperanza de recuperar el perdón del bosque. Fue así como una noche __Ørndal se terminó de fragmentar cuando los humanos prendieron fuego al bosque mágico. Ardió durante semanas hasta que perdió toda su magia y maldijo a los humanos con la incapacidad para usarla. La poca magia que quedó del bosque se marchó al norte, donde acogió a algunos dragones heridos y a humanos que aun tras perder la magia, seguían adorando al bosque; entre ellos uno de los herederos al trono de Ørndal, el hermano menor de tu bisabuelo, Elsa. El resto de la historia ya la sabrás. De los tres hermanos, tu bisabuelo Iuk se quedó con lo que hoy es Arendelle__ y su otro hermano Feyko con los reinos del sur"._

Ambasmeditaron un segundo las palabras de Gran Pabbie, mientras hacían sus propias cavilaciones en sus cabezas.

—¿Quiere decir que estas runas pertenecen a la magia de entonces? —preguntó Elsa.

—Estas runas usan magia prohibida y fueron creadas por los humanos que intentaban seguir usando la magia cuando el bosque se la negó—explicó—. Pensé que moriría antes de volver a verlas.

—Las habían usado con un dragón—recordó entonces Astrid el relato de Hipo.

Gran Pabbie volvió a mirarla un segundo, quedándose largo rato en silencio, como si viera algo en ella que la propia Astrid no comprendía todavía.

—Los dragones—dijo entonces—, son criaturas mágicas que no pueden usar la magia, pero eso no significa que no fluya por sus venas. Las runas que me enviasteis pertenecen a un ritual de adivinación, pero están trazadas por alguien muy poco poderoso.

—¿Un ritual de adivinación? —preguntó Elsa, cauta.

—Así es—aclaró el troll—, el futuro se ve en las tripas de los animales y se tinta con su sangre, pero solo un animal como un dragón puede revelar algo realmente importante.

Elsa entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Crees que alguien está intentando despertar de nuevo al bosque?

—Eso me temo… —dijo—. Y no con buenas intenciones…

—Señor—interpeló Astrid—, nuestro enemigo está buscando a un cazador de dragones en estas tierras, ¿cree que podría ser la misma persona que hizo ese ritual?

—Podría ser… —respondió—. Aunque también temo que no esté solo. Alguien sabe que nos pedisteis ayuda reina Elsa—la interpeló—, de no ser así no nos hubieran conjurado. He visto a vuestro pueblo arder Elsa, y aunque el futuro todavía se está escribiendo, debéis velar por vuestra gente y ponerla a salvo cuanto antes.

Aquello llenó a Elsa de congoja y terror, haciéndole perder la respiración durante un segundo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó atemorizada.

—Sobre eso no tengo conocimiento, mi señora.

De repente, otra idea pasó fugaz por la cabeza de Elsa.

—¿Mi magia…? —intentó formular.

—Vuestra magia no es maligna, si eso es lo que os preocupa—se adelantó el troll—. Vuestra magia además no es como la de aquellos magos de entonces. Vos no la habéis aprendido, vos nacisteis con ella y aunque no tengamos explicación para eso, dudo mucho que esté ligada a la guerra de vuestros antepasados.

Elsa tragó saliva, sin saber si aquello la aliviaba o no. Por un momento pensó que le había encontrado sentido a su magia, pero toda certeza volvía a desvanecerse.

—Marchaos cuanto antes—pidió entonces el chamán—, pronto terminará de oscurecer del todo. Podéis lavaos un poco si queréis en el manantial de los trolls y podéis lavar también la herida de vuestra dragona.

Astrid asintió agradecida.

—¿Hay dragones tras la niebla del bosque? —formuló entonces Elsa al chamán.

El troll torció el gesto.

—Los hubo—reveló Gran Pabbie con un hilo de voz casi extinto—. Si ahora los hay, es imposible saberlo.

Elsa digirió aquello algo desalentada, pero agradeció la voluntad del troll. Al menos aquello validaba su teoría sobre la existencia de dragones en Arendelle, aunque volviese a toparse con un callejón sin salida.

La reina besó la frente del troll y se levantó, buscando la mirada alentadora de Bulda, la madre adoptiva de Kristoff, quien le hizo un gesto para indicarle dónde estaba el manantial. Astrid iba a ponerse en pie para seguirla cuando el chamán la detuvo entre susurros.

—Joven—la llamó—, el destino os tiene preparados grandes planes, pero he de advertirte que tendrán un precio demasiado alto.

Astrid se asustó al oírle, quizás por la seriedad de sus palabras y su aspecto no humano.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó.

—Llegado el momento lo entenderás—Gran Pabbie la miró entonces con cierta tristeza—. Y deberás tomar una decisión.

—Soy una guerrera, sea cual sea el precio estaré dispuesta a pagarlo con mi vida si es necesario—dijo, intentando sonar segura.

—No lo dudo, Astrid—le sonrió—. Qué bello nombre os dieron los Dioses, ya debieron augurar vuestro futuro.

Astrid se asustó de que aquel ser supiera su nombre, pero sobre todo de que supiera algo sobre su futuro que al parecer no estaba dispuesto a revelar.

—El futuro cambia a cada segundo—le dijo casi leyendo sus pensamientos—. Lo único que está escrito es que tanto la guerra como la paz se firman con sangre.

Astrid tragó saliva, viendo cómo el ser cerraba los ojos exhausto.

—Tened cuidado y por favor, proteged a la reina—suplicó perdiendo la energía en sus palabras.

Astrid dudó, pero colocó la mano sobre su pecho de piedra, que se elevaba con dificultad. Pudo sentir entonces la vida en aquella roca y una extraña sensación de abundancia la recorrió con suavidad.

—Astrid—la llamó entonces Elsa, consciente de que Gran Pabbie necesitaba descansar—. Vamos.

Elsa le tendió la mano y ayudó a Astrid a ponerse de pie. Justas fueron guiadas por los trolls hasta el manantial, donde ambas se lavaron las manos y la cara. El barro en sus ropas se había secado y ahora era una mezcla de polvo y roca quebradiza que hacía que cargasen con un peso muerto sobre sus hombros. Elsa dudó de si tal vez sería prudente lavar al menos los bajos de su traje, consciente de que era algo tarde y debían regresar. Sin embargo, Astrid no pareció dudarlo demasiado cuando se metió en el manantial.

Al principio Elsa no entendió qué estaba haciendo hasta que vio que Tormenta tenía un ala torcida y manchada con sangre seca. Por esta razón Astrid se quitó sus brazaletes, sus hombreras y sus botas y se metió en el manantial con ropa, para ayudar a su dragona a entrar y limpiarse las heridas y el barro del cuerpo, ya que el animal parecía muy inseguro y alterado.

—Tranquila, chica—le dijo Astrid con dulzura, acariciando su hocico y adentrándose junto a ella en el agua—. Tenemos que quitarte ese barro. No voy a dejar que te ahogues, vamos. Si haces pie de sobra, tonta.

Elsa no cabía en su asombro de cómo los vikingos podían entenderse con esas criaturas, ni cómo Astrid estaba dispuesta a meterse en el agua helada hasta la cintura con tal de quitarle el barro y la sangre seca al animal.

La dragona mantuvo relativamente la calma mientras Astrid le echaba agua en la herida y la limpiaba.

—Eso es, buena chica—la apremió al terminar, ayudándola también a salir del agua.

La dragona se sacudió el agua casi como un perro y se secó las patas con su lengua. Astrid, aprovechando que ya estaba empapada, se enjuagó de paso los brazos que llevaba desnudos al haberse quitado todas las protecciones con las que solía cubrírselos.

Elsa no podía apartar la mirada de ella, sin saber por qué esa mujer podía verse tan hermosa hasta cubierta de barro, lavándose simplemente los hombros desnudos bajo la luz de la luna, que ya asomaba con timidez.

—¿A ti no te pasa? —preguntó entonces Astrid, saliendo del manantial, con los pantalones mojados hasta la cadera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Elsa saliendo del trance.

—¿No me has escuchado? —arrugó el gesto Astrid—. Da igual, yo también tengo barro hasta en las orejas—cambió de tema—. Será mejor que volvamos ya, dudo que Tormenta pueda volar en este estado e imagino que estamos a dos horas andando.

—Sí, claro, vamos—recuperó la compostura Elsa.

Se despidieron de los trolls de manera cariñosa, mientras las criaturas volvían a su mezclarse con el paisaje hasta desaparecer. Tras esto echaron a andar silenciosas por el bosque, esquivando matorrales y salientes rocosos hasta que encontraron el camino de tierra principal que llevaba hacia Arendelle. Astrid al menos agradeció que Tormenta no se hubiese hecho daño en las patas y pudiera seguir su ritmo. Caminaron prácticamente una hora en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Elsa no hacía más que pensar en el pasado de su reino y en la posibilidad de que quedaran dragones vivos tras la niebla. Probablemente el furia nocturna que Hipo había encontrado muerto provenía de aquel lugar. ¿Serían esos dragones inmortales y por eso los buscaba Drago? Hipo había encontrado al dragón muerto, pero luego su cuerpo había desaparecido según las palabras del vikingo. Así que tampoco era una posibilidad tan descabellada.

Otro asunto que pululaba en su cabeza era el tema de sus poderes. A lo mejor Gran Pabbie se había equivocado y sí que la magia de Elsa tenía que ver con aquel pasado incierto… ¿habría entonces más como ella al otro lado de la niebla?

Astrid también iba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, ya que no podía parar de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho el chamán y en un gran sacrificio. Ella nunca había temido a la muerte ni a la batalla, pero en aquel instante la idea de morir se había materializado y debía admitir que le aterraba, sobre todo por todas las cosas a las que renunciaría.

—¿Qué te ha dicho antes Gran Pabbie? —rompió entonces Elsa el silencio entre ambas.

—Nada—ignoró la pregunta Astrid—, que proteja a la reina.

Elsa suspiró y le sonrió en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué crees que debo hacer si realmente Arendelle está en peligro?

Astrid meditó aquello un instante.

—Sé que es vuestro hogar, pero tal vez debéis abandonarlo o al menos poner a la gente a salvo.

—Quizás tengas razón… —murmuró Elsa, acariciándose la muñeca, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la vikinga.

—¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Un poco.

—¿Puedo?

Astrid paró de caminar y sujetó con ambas manos la muñeca de Elsa, inspeccionándola.

—¿Te duele si te aprieto aquí? —la pulsó con cuidado.

Elsa siseó.

—Un poco.

—Pero puedes moverla, ¿verdad?

Elsa asintió y le mostró que podía girarla, aunque con algo de torpeza. Astrid se quitó entonces uno de sus brazaletes y se lo ajustó a Elsa con cuidado, —pero con firmeza—, alrededor de la mano y el brazo, inmovilizándoselo.

—Intenta no moverla—le aconsejó—. No creo que sea nada, seguramente solo te la has doblado, pero por si acaso, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Elsa le agradeció el gesto y retiró con algo de timidez la mano cuando la vikinga terminó. Volvió a implantarse entre ellas el silencio, hasta que comenzó a avistarse a lo lejos las primeras luces de Arendelle.

—Por cierto, Astrid—se aventuró al fin Elsa tras un rato intentando hablarle—. Quería darte las gracias por… bueno, por seguirme y protegerme. La verdad es que tenías razón, fue una insensatez ir yo sola.

La vikinga se sorprendió de la honestidad con la que Elsa le decía aquellas palabras, posiblemente porque estaba habituada al ego superlativo de los vikingos.

—Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a salvarle el culo a temerarios.

Ambas se sonrieron, teniendo en mente posiblemente a la misma persona.

—Estoy segura que encontraremos la manera de proteger a tu gente Elsa—dijo entonces Astrid—. En cuanto lleguemos, buscamos a Estoico y a Hipo y seguro que hallamos una manera.

—Eso espero.

—Ya verás—la alentó—. Hipo es un desastre para muchas cosas, pero es un genio resolviendo problemas —luego sonrió para sí— y metiéndose en ellos también.

Elsa no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Posiblemente era la segunda vez que sacaban el tema 'Hipo' entre ellas, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, no les resultó violento.

—Espero que tengas razón—respondió Elsa con una sonrisa triste—. Últimamente no le veo sentido a nada y me aterra no saber a qué nos enfrentamos. Temo que mis poderes no sean suficientes.

Astrid le puso una mano en el hombro, alentándola.

—Elsa, tus poderes son increíbles—dijo sin un atisbo de duda en la voz—. Y tras verte hoy tengo que decir con orgullo que eres toda una guerrera. No solo tienes poderes, sino que tienes instinto. ¿Recuerdas la lección de esta mañana? Puede que Hipo y tú parecierais dos patos mareados que no sabían ni dónde tenían la cabeza, pero la finalidad del ejercicio era analizar al otro y encontrar tu propio instinto y esta tarde lo has demostrado con creces.

Elsa se sonrojó ante aquel cumplido, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Gracias… —respondió con timidez.

—No me las des, lo has hecho tú sola—le sonrió la vikinga—. Eso sí, a partir de mañana doblamos el entrenamiento. Te juro que es la última vez que algo o alguien hace daño a mi dragona.

El animal pareció entenderla, porque bajó la cabeza y la colocó entre ambas, buscando atención. Elsa se atrevió a acariciar su hocico caliente, encontrándose con la mano de Astrid. Por supuesto ambas las separaron inmediatamente, sonriendo nerviosas por aquel reflejo involuntario.

—Astrid—se animó Elsa—. Quiero… me gustaría que me enseñaras a volar.

Astrid asintió, complacida porque al fin hubiese tomado esa decisión.

—Por supuesto, cuenta con ello.

Siguieron caminando un rato más por la oscuridad hasta llegar a Arendelle, donde los soldados reaccionaron de inmediato al verlas. Elsa y Astrid no se extrañaron al principio de ver a tantos soldados, acostumbradas ya al incremento de vigilancia, sobre todo por la noche. Lo que no se imaginaron es que los motivos de su alerta fueran ellas.

—¡Reina Elsa! —gritaron aliviados al verla, corriendo hacia su reina.

Ambas se miraron sin comprender, hasta que de repente los soldados se echaron sobre Astrid y la inmovilizaron, como si de una ladrona se tratase. Tormenta no dudó en ponerse en posición de ataque, dispuesta a calcinar a esos hombres si no fuera porque Astrid le gritó que no lo hiciera.

—¡Pero qué diablos estáis haciendo! —les increpó Elsa, apartando al guardia que se había interpuesto entre ellas para proteger a la reina—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Soltadla ahora mismo!

Los guardias dudaron un segundo, pero la severa mirada de la reina los hizo soltar a la vikinga de inmediato.

—Reina Elsa —habló uno de ellos—, vuestro consejo cree que esta mujer quiere mataros.

—¡Cómo! —chilló Astrid incrédula, terminando de soltarse del agarre de esos hombres.

Elsa había luchado codo con codo con Astrid aquella misma tarde y había visto cómo la vikinga casi se había ahogado en el fango con tal de sacadla de allí. Sin embargo, aquella revelación le implantó la duda, sobre todo porque no sería la primera vez que alguien cercano la traicionaba.

—Yo no quiero matar a la reina—se defendió Astrid—. Por todos los Dioses, ¿dónde está el jefe de mi tribu? Exijo ahora mismo que se le avise de este trato.

—Avisad al consejo de que hemos llegado—dijo la reina seria.

Luego miró a Astrid, buscando alguna señal que le disipara aquellas dudas. La vikinga la había seguido en el bosque supuestamente por si corría peligro sola, pero ¿y si de verdad la había seguido para matarla? ¿Tenía motivos para ellos? Bueno… la reina se había casado con su prometido. Y los trolls habían dicho que alguien de dentro la había traicionado.

Astrid pareció percatarse inmediatamente de las dudas de Elsa, sobre todo porque inconscientemente la reina dio un paso atrás, alejándose levemente de ella.

—No lo puedes estar pensando en serio… —le recriminó Astrid, herida.

Elsa vio entonces que se había equivocado.

Lo notó en la mirada de decepción de Astrid, esa misma que una vez vio en Anna. Iba a decir algo, posiblemente disculparse, cuando ambas oyeron la voz de Hipo y Estoico salir del castillo y correr hacia ellas.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! —exclamó Hipo al verlas apartando a los guardias—. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Era una obviedad que ambas lucían terribles aunque se hubiese quitado el barro de la cara y los brazos. Tenían sus trajes manchados de tierra, la ropa algo rasgada y el pelo despeinado. Astrid tenía además la camiseta algo manchada con la sangre seca de Tormenta y Elsa se había raspado el codo de un brazo cuando cayó al suelo en plena pelea. Sin duda cualquiera podía pensar que habían intentado matarse la una a la otra de no hallar otra explicación razonable.

Elsa buscó de nuevo la mirada de Astrid para hablar, pero se encontró con que la vikinga se la apartó enfadada.

—Nos atacó un monstruo en el bosque, pero estamos bien—contestó Astrid por las dos—. Fui a proteger a su reina, no a matarla—les dijo entonces a los soldados, con un tono que casi los hizo temblar—. Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a lavarme.

Astrid no dio muchas más explicaciones, ni siquiera cuando Hipo la sujetó de la mano para que no se marchara. Sin embargo, la vikinga le lanzó una mirada de súplica, como si realmente necesitara irse de allí. E Hipo, que la conocía demasiado bien, la dejó marchar, preocupado.

Elsa observó la escena dolida, sobre todo porque sabía que Astrid posiblemente se había sentido humillada por sus guaridas y por ella misma, pero tuvo que asumir el papel de reina.

—¿Está reunido el consejo? —preguntó a Hipo con seriedad.

—Sí—le respondió escrutando a la chica, intentando ver qué había pasado entre ellas para que se comportaran con tanta austeridad.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—pidió Elsa, adelantándose y pasando por delante de Hipo y su padre, que tras mucho tiempo se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, buscando en el otro una explicación.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Tras semanas ambos consejos habían vuelto a reunirse, más histéricos y discrepantes que nunca. La desaparición de la reina había hecho cundir el pánico entre todos y muchos estaban dispuestos ya a declararle la guerra por traición a los otros. Sin duda aquello le había hecho abrir los ojos a Hipo, cuya mente racional y pacífica siempre obviaba la realidad del mundo en el que vivían. Tenía que admitir que su padre tenía razón. La relación con Arendelle era más que inestable.

Al aparecer Elsa por la puerta, cubierta de barro y sangre y con la mirada fría como el hielo, todos enmudecieron. Se sentó en su silla, sin decir palabra y esperó a que Hipo se sentara a su lado para hablar, sorprendida de que éste no se sentara con los suyos.

—Arendelle está en peligro—declaró la reina sin un ápice de duda en la voz—. Los Trolls me han revelado el futuro, y estas tierras ya no son seguras para nuestro pueblo—confirmó.

Hipo la miró preocupado e incrédulo, demandante de explicación.

—Alguien está usando magia prohibida en nuestras tierras y está intentando despertar al bosque—explicó—. Hoy apenas he sufrido en mis carnes un poco de los peligros que esto conlleva, y os puedo asegurar que lo último que necesitamos es que haya división entre nosotros.

Elsa era consciente de que la preocupación de Hipo y de su padre al verla, —además de por la reacción de sus soldados y la acusación a Astrid—, se debía a la ferviente división que seguía existiendo entre ambos pueblos. Y eso era lo último que necesitaban y más con un ente maligno suelto.

—Nadie de la tribu de Berk ha intentado matarme —reveló para sermonear a su consejo—, al contrario, le debo mi vida a la joven que venía conmigo.

Aquello hizo que Hipo entendiera entonces la reacción de su novia.

—Quien intenta matarme y destruir nuestras tierras no está entre los vikingos—siguió su discurso—. Pondría mi vida en manos del maestro de dragones sin dudarlo—dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Hipo, quien la miró con una mezcla de emociones— y en su tribu, al igual que Arendelle dará su vida por ellos.

Los vikingos miraron con asombro a la reina.

—Lo que os pido aquí y ahora es que se acaben las dudas y trabajemos juntos para derrotar a un enemigo mucho mayor que nosotros mismos—reclamó la reina.

En aquel instante entró Anna por la puerta, que corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

Aquello se saltó todos los protocolos, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera abrieron la boca.

Anna se separó de su hermana al comprobar que ésta estaba bien y al ver que Hipo se había sentado junto a ella, se dirigió al hueco que antes ocupaba el chico, junto a Estoico.

—Reina Elsa—habló Estoico en nombre de todos los vikingos—. Hoy en su ausencia hemos anunciado a su consejo que debemos regresar a nuestras tierras. Esta mañana nos llegó la noticia de que en el archipiélago vikingo las tribus se están hermanando contra Drago y Berk nos necesita. No quisiéramos que lo vea como una traición, pero al igual que Arendelle, Berk necesita a su soberano de regreso.

Elsa asintió, comprendiendo que los vikingos llevaban demasiado tiempo en sus tierras. Sin embargo, un cierto temor la invadió al pensar que Hipo también se marcharía y con él toda la valía de las palabras de seguridad y hermanamiento con las que acaba de sermonear a su consejo. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse cuando sintió la calidez de la mano de Hipo sobre la suya, buscando su contacto bajo la mesa.

—Yo me quedaré en Arendelle—alzó la voz Hipo, mirando al consejo y luego a Elsa—. No dejaremos que nada ponga en peligro la seguridad de este sitio y sus gentes.

Elsa le sonrió, agradecida.

—Papá—interpeló entonces a Estoico—. Si este sitio ya no es seguro me temo que tenemos la obligación acogerles. Estas gentes son mi responsabilidad ahora.

Aquello fue lo único que hizo elevar el murmullo general entre vikingos y aldeanos, pero la voz de Estoico los calló.

—Nuestras tierras no presumen de abundancia—dijo—, y posiblemente la guerra también llegue a ellas, pero Berk acogerá a todo ciudadano de Arendelle que necesite refugio.

—Estoico—quiso intervenir Patón, pero aquella frase murió en su boca.

La mayor parte del consejo de Elsa quería decirle a su reina que aquello era una insensatez y que era como enviar corderitos a la boca del lobo, pero nadie dijo nada. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que Elsa se mostraba tan autoritaria y seria, además de ser también la primera vez que actuaba como la esposa de un vikingo, inflexible y aterradora.

Los vikingos decidieron posponer su marcha, salvo Estoico, Alea y Bocón, quienes partirían al alba como tenían previsto. El resto se marcharían junto al grupo de refugiados que organizarían en barcos en los próximos días. Y por último y a petición de Hipo, lo jinetes se quedarían en Arendelle, tanto para seguir vigilando desde el aire como para velar por su propia seguridad, ya que comenzaba a temer que los presagios de su padre no eran tan descabellados y posiblemente exceptuando a la reina, cualquiera en aquel reino podría querer matarle.

Tras esto dieron por concluida la sesión y todos se fueron a empacar. Todos salvo Elsa, Anna, Hipo y su padre, que se quedaron un rato más a puerta cerrada.

—¿Cómo que un espíritu del bosque? —preguntó Anna con preocupación.

—Sé que suena como un cuento para niños, pero lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos, casi nos engulle—les explicó Elsa—. La magia negra debió despertarlo. Alguien había conjurado a los trolls.

—¿Los mismos que os revelaron el futuro? —preguntó Estoico algo incrédulo, pero con la sabiduría para escuchar.

—Así es—confirmó—. Alguien quiere cruzar la niebla y despertar la magia del bosque. No puedo asegurarlo al cien por cien, pero creo que en el bosque encantado todavía quedan con vida los dragones que algún día poblaron estas tierras.

—Seguramente eso es lo que quiere Drago—pensó Hipo en voz alta.

—Eso significa que volverá—dictaminó Anna.

Elsa simplemente asintió preocupada, relajando al fin esa fachada gélida y volviendo a ser la de siempre, con sus dudas e inseguridades.

—Tenemos que adelantarnos— declaró Hipo—. Es la única forma de poder pararle los pies. Descubrir qué busca y por qué. Y conseguirlo antes que él.

—Tenemos que proteger también a mi gente—recalcó Elsa, angustiada—. Arendelle ya no es seguro.

Hipo puso una mano en su hombro e intentó alentarla.

—Tranquila, en Berk estarán a salvo—luego miró a su padre—. Encontraremos la manera de que salga bien.

Estoico tomó aire. Sin duda trasladar a toda aquella gente a Berk era imposible, sobre todo porque los vikingos provenían de una tierra basta y cruda, dónde los inviernos eran difíciles y los veranos casi inexistentes. Además, los vikingos no eran agricultores ni ganaderos como en aquellas tierras. Vivían sobre todo de la pesca y el comercio, y las pequeñas granjas y cultivos que tenían eran negocios prácticamente familiares. Intentad alimentar al doble de bocas era una tarea prácticamente imposible, pero al fin y al cabo, si no paraban a Drago, qué comer sería el menor de sus problemas.

—Enviad primero a los heridos, ancianos, niños y mujeres embarazadas—aconsejó Estoico a su hijo y su esposa—. Necesitaréis aquí a todo aquel que pueda luchar.

Elsa dudó.

—Tiene razón Elsa—se posicionó Anna de parte de Estoico—. Es inviable enviar fuera a todo Arendelle y todavía necesitamos gente aquí.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Elsa, mirando a Hipo.

La reina parecía más agotada que nunca.

—Prepararé todo en Berk para la llegada de vuestras gentes—informó Estoico, poniéndose en pie—. Le prometo que los acogeremos como si fueran de los nuestros.

—No dudo de vuestras palabras—se puso ella también en pie.

Hipo y Anna hicieron lo mismo, dando por concluido todo aquello.

—Papá… —quiso decir algo Hipo.

Todavía estaba enfadado con su padre, sobre todo por el modo en el que su consejo había tratado a Elsa, pero sabía que en el fondo su padre tenía razón y él no había sido consciente de la situación.

Y le debía una disculpa.

—Ahora no, hijo—le respondió con un intento fallido de sonrisa—. Es tarde y creo que ambos debéis descansad—los señaló a él y a Elsa—. Mañana veréis todo con más calma.

Tras esto se despidió y salió por la puerta. Anna se quedó un rato más mientras Elsa les relataba sobre el pasado de sus tierras, ese que no venía en los libros de historia que durante largas noches Hipo y ella habían inspeccionado buscando algo sin éxito. Anna se marchó a descansar también por petición de Elsa al cabo de unos minutos.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos en aquella sala vacía, Elsa se dio el gusto de derrumbarse. No pudo llorar, porque no tenía lágrimas, pero el peso de la presión podía con ella.

—Qué voy a hacer… —lanzó al aire con un nudo en el estómago y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Hipo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sentando junto a ella.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá—intentó animarla—. Pondremos a tu gente a salvo, descubriremos qué quiere Drago y lo detendremos.

—No sé si estoy a la altura Hipo—dijo angustiada—. Siento que cada vez tenemos más preguntas y menos respuestas. Ya no sé qué hacer ni en quién confiar.

—Elsa… —intentó tranquilizarla.

—Hipo, mi consejo ya no es de fiar—dictaminó—. Hoy lo he visto. No se fían de mí ni de mis decisiones, creen que me estoy dejando engañar por vosotros. Y lo peor es que yo ya no sé qué creer.

Hipo quitó entonces su brazo de ella y la miró serio, sin saber qué decirle.

—Soy una imprudente. Hoy podían haberme matado sino fuera por Astrid—sentenció, levantándose de la silla—. Y lo primero que he hecho al llegar ha sido dudar de ella solo porque mi consejo me cree tan tonta como para no saber en quién depositar mi confianza.

Hipo se levantó despacio, sin decir nada, observando a Elsa. No solo se la veía nerviosa e intranquila, sino que además podía notar que su magia estaba alterada.

—O los reinos vecinos—siguió su monólogo—. ¿Realmente puedo confiar en ellos? ¿Quién nos dice que no están aliados con Drago y conspiran contra mí? ¿Qué autoridad tengo como reina si no soy capaz de tomar buenas decisiones? ¿Cómo sé qué puedo proteger a mi reino? —se preguntó—. Hace años ya se disputó una guerra entre hermanos en estas tierras… ¿cómo sé que la historia no se va a volver a repetir? ¿Y si no sirvo para esto? ¿Y si este no es mi lugar? Al fin y al cabo, tampoco sé qué soy…—se pasó las manos por el pelo—. Tal vez soy yo lo que está poniendo en peligro a Arendelle y debería alejarme antes de que alguien resulte herido. Es como si… como si destruyera todo lo que toco y a todo aquel que está a mi alrededor—sentenció con amargura—. Oh Dios Hipo, he arruinado tu vida y os he puesto a todos en un compromiso. ¿Cómo sé que no me equivoco enviando a mi gente a vuestras tierras?

Hipo ladeó la cabeza y la miró con empatía, gesto que Elsa no comprendió hasta que el vikingo avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó. La chica se quedó completamente rígida, sorprendida por su contacto y la calidez de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo mucho que se habían tocado aquella mañana peleando, aquel contacto fue agradable y reconfortante. Elsa le devolvió con torpeza el abrazo y se aferró a él, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—Elsa, no tienes que ser la reina todo el tiempo—le dijo tranquilo Hipo—. Soy consciente de todo a lo que nos enfrentamos y créeme que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú. Sinceramente no me fio de nadie y hasta hace unas horas he dudado incluso de ti—confesó—, pero no puedes querer resolver todos los problemas del mundo en una noche.

Aquellas palabras la aliviaron, e incapaz de mirar al chico a los ojos lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Por qué no vas a bañarte y quitarte todo ese barro, comes algo y descansas un poco—le propuso—. Si quieres yo puedo seguir buscando algo esta noche en los libros que tenemos.

—Creo que debo disculparme con Astrid—dijo casi sin pensar la reina.

Hipo hizo un amago de risa, separándose levemente de ella para mirarla.

—Te advierto que tendrás que esperar a que se le pase el cabreo—le sugirió—, pero es Astrid, no sabe guardar rencor.

—¿Seguro?

—Sino ya estaría muerto—bromeó, sacándole una sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Elsa quien lo abrazó, posiblemente porque la ansiedad la estaba matando y necesitaba sentirse reconfortada. Tal vez pudiera parecer triste, pero después de Anna o Lena, Hipo era la persona con la que más había intimado en su vida. El chico no dudó en corresponderla y estuvieron abrazados un rato más hasta que Elsa decidió volver a la realidad y separarse de él.

—Te veo luego, ¿vale? —dijo algo azorada por su comportamiento, marchándose casi sin despedirse.

Hipo se quedó un rato allí, confundido.

Después de todo, Elsa no era la única que estaba hasta arriba de dudas.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Astrid siempre había sido una persona impulsiva y poco paciente, y estas cualidades suyas solían causarle algún que otro problema.

Por lo general solía arrepentirse cuando actuaba de este modo, pero esta vez estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se planteaba pedirle disculpas a Elsa o a Hipo por haberse marchado así. ¿Cómo podía Elsa pensar en serio que ella querría matarla?

Sin apenas cuidado volvió a echarse otro cubo de agua templada por la cabeza, mientras intentaba sacarse el barro del pelo.

En cuanto entró en el castillo tras su llegada, las doncellas del palacio se escandalizaron al verla cubierta de barro y sangre y como es costumbre entre el servicio, no tardaron en prepararle un barreño con agua caliente para que se lavara. Sin embargo, como Astrid no tenía habitación propia y la compartía con el resto de jinetes, finalmente las doncellas le habían preguntado azoradas si no le importaba lavarse en las cocinas—, posiblemente el único sitio del castillo donde además no entraban hombres, excepto Hipo, que había tomado la costumbre de desayunar allí con el servicio.

A Astrid aquello la traía sin cuidado. No tenía ningún problema con su propia desnudez y le daba igual si la veían o no. Lo único que necesitaba era sentirse limpia y poder irse a dormir tranquila. Así que aceptó. Y al cabo de un rato estaba desnuda en un barreño de agua tibia frente al fuego de las cocinas. Al menos no pasaría frío, porque estaba segura de que la caminata anterior con la ropa mojada la haría resfriarse y eso era ahora lo que menos necesitaba.

—Te traemos más agua caliente—entraron Lena y otra doncella con un cubo con agua, el cual vertieron en el barreño de madera.

Astrid reconoció a ambas mujeres. Lena se le había presentado el día en que peleó con el teniente Riel y la otra chica había empezado a instruirse con el resto de mujeres. Sin embargo, lo había dejado hacía una semana atrás; y aunque no le había dado ninguna explicación, Astrid intuía que la chica estaba embarazada, tanto por su cambio de actitud como por la forma en la que ahora se colocaba la ropa. No obstante, fuera lo que fuese, ella no diría nada al respecto.

—Gracias—les dijo sin mucho ánimo, mientras se frotaba el pelo.

Una mujer mayor, que estaba sentada en la gran mesa de la cocina pelando verduras para la comida del día siguiente, le habló:

—Lo mejor para desenredar el pelo es poner un poquito de aceite de pescado—le aconsejó.

Astrid arrugó la nariz, asqueada.

—No se preocupe—le respondió la vikinga—. Ya casi está.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —se ofreció Lena.

Astrid bufó, frustrada.

—Pues mira sí—aceptó—. Estoy harta.

Lena y la otra doncella se miraron ante la hostilidad de la vikinga, pero se acercaron a ayudarla. La prostituta intentó desenredarle el pelo, mientras la chica la ayudaba a enjabonarse.

—Hace un frío de mil de demonios en este castillo—siguió quejándose Astrid, mientras se echaba agua caliente a sí misma—. Ni si quiera en Berk cuando nieva hace un frío así.

—Ya debe estar la reina con sus preocupaciones… —comentó la mujer mayor, con tranquilidad mientras seguía a lo suyo.

Astrid no comprendió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Cambia el clima cada vez que quiere o cómo?

—Algo así —respondió Lena, bufando.

—Cuando la reina se altera, siempre hace más frío—le explicó la otra doncella—. Hay que acostumbrarse.

—Pues debería acostumbrarse ella a no fastidiar a la gente—soltó Astrid enfadada.

Tal vez al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando. Tenía que bajarse los humos.

—Qué la reina haga algo por otros… —ironizó Lena—. Lo vas a tener difícil.

—Pues se supone que es la reina, que tiene que velar por todos, ¿no? —preguntó retórica la vikinga—. La gente confía en ella y ella debería hacer lo mismo con sus súbditos.

Aquello más que una conversación era un monólogo consigo misma, intentando desahogarse. Todavía tenía en su cabeza la mirada de desconfianza de Elsa, como si ella fuera una traidora. Y Astrid podía tener muchos defectos, pero aquel precisamente no.

—La reina no se mezcla mucho con nosotros—le dijo Lena con amargura—. Vete acostumbrando.

Astrid se quedó un momento perdida en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba dividida, como si en el fondo en aquellas dos cortas semanas no hubiese conocido realmente a Elsa, solo a una sombra. Ahora le venían también flashes a su mente del primer día en que la encontró entrenado sola en el bosque, donde la miró como horas atrás, como si temiera que la vikinga realmente pudiera matarla.

—Pues debería—concluyó Astrid—. Porque desde que he llegado lo único que he visto es miseria y desigualdad en este maldito castillo. ¡Por los Dioses!, si solo fuera consciente de cómo el consejo trata a su propia hermana… —siguió Astrid hablando atropelladamente—. Es una gran mujer y no la respectan. No sé cómo puede depositar confianza ciega en esos idiotas que solo están cerca de ella porque le temen. Por Thor, que se nota que se les aprieta el culo cuando la ven pasar y encima se creen con la autoridad para manipularla.

Astrid notó entonces que Lena y la doncella se tensaron, al mismo tiempo que enmudecían. Las miró sin saber qué les pasaba, hasta que descubrió a Elsa en la puerta de las cocinas.

Lo que le faltaba.

—Majestad…—saludó con cortesía la anciana, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

Todas las mujeres de las cocinas se echaron a temblar, pálidas, al ver a la reina allí, todavía llena de barro y con la mirada gélida.

Astrid sin embargo no se dejó intimidar y se puso de pie dentro del barreño, mostrando su completa desnudez frente a la reina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le inquirió la vikinga.

Las mujeres se miraron con pánico al ver que la vikinga le hablaba así a la reina.

—Te estaba buscando—dijo seria Elsa, incómoda por la desnudez de la chica.

Sin duda Astrid tenía un cuerpo increíble y atlético, posiblemente la envidia de cualquiera y el deseo de muchos. Sin embargo y pese al pudor, Elsa intentó no ponerse nerviosa ni perderse en la piel pálida y elástica de esa valkiria, sino que buscó sus ojos, esos que la miraban enfadados.

—Pues me has encontrado, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Astrid de mala gana—. Deberías marcharte, este sitio está repleto de cosas con las que podría matarte.

Aquello hizo que a una mujer al fondo se le cayera un vaso al suelo, mientras las otras ahogaban un grito.

—Quería hablar contigo—dijo Elsa sin perder la seriedad ni la autoridad.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo—respondió orgullosa—. Si has venido a disculparte, métete tus disculpas por donde te quepan.

—Creo que este no es el mejor sitio para hablar esto, Astrid—intentó mediar Elsa, al notar todas las miradas clavadas en ellas y consciente de que mañana todo el castillo sabría de su conversación en la vikinga—. No puedo permitir que me hables así delante de mis súbitos.

—¿Y qué más te da? —le reprochó Astrid—. Como si te importaran muchos los de tu servicio. Si ni siquiera conoces a nadie de las aquí presentes.

Elsa le lanzó una mirada discreta a Lena, que también la estaba mirando pero que apartó los ojos al encontrarse con los de Elsa.

—Astrid, solo he venido a disculparme —expresó Elsa, ahora algo molesta—. No a que me humilles delante de mi servicio. De hecho, no puedes hablarme así—le advirtió.

—¿O qué? —subió el tono la vikinga—. ¿Vas a matarme?

—No.

—¡Por los Dioses Elsa! —elevó la voz Astrid—. No quiero una maldita disculpa, quiero que confíes en mí. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no me mires con miedo a la primera de cambio? Yo no soy tu enemiga, ni lo he sido ni lo voy a ser—declaró—. Vosotros no sabéis quién es Drago, pero ese hombre no se anda con tonterías. Él es tu auténtico enemigo, no yo. Y volverá para matarte a ti y a todo tu reino.

Aquello hizo que a la mayoría les recorriera un escalofrío de volver a pensar en el horror de aquella noche.

—Y por supuesto no soy idiota y sé lo que todo tu castillo dice a nuestras espaldas y lo que todos los puritanos de tus tierras piensan de mí. Y me da igual— expresó—. Lo que no me da igual es que tú me mires como si te diera pena o me temerías. Yo no te odio y aunque todos piensen que tengo motivos suficientes para quererte muerta no es verdad. Sé que tu boda con mi prometido no es algo sobre lo que ninguna de las dos haya podido opinar.

Elsa bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva, dolida por sus palabras, sintiéndose terriblemente humillada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Te ha mandado Hipo, ¿verdad? —preguntó entonces la vikinga, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no me ha mandado Hipo—respondió Elsa, lanzándole una mirada desafiante—. No me hace falta su opinión para saber que no he sido justa contigo antes. Al igual que tú no estás siendo justa conmigo ahora.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar de justicia? —dijo incrédula Astrid.

—Pues sí—la enfrentó Elsa—. No ha sido justo cómo te han tratado mis soldados y mi consejo, y te pido disculpas. Y no soy tan tonta como te crees. Sé lo que hablan a mis espaldas—se defendió Elsa—. ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué todo el mundo me teme? ¿Qué las doncellas evitan mirarme a los ojos y se cambian de pasillo si me ven? ¿O que nadie es capaz de decirme lo que realmente piensan en este castillo? —le recriminó—. Puede que hoy te haya mirado con miedo, pero así es cómo me ven a mí todo el tiempo, como si fuera un monstruo.

Aquello último hizo que Astrid se relajara un poco, sobre todo al notar que a Elsa le temblaba la voz. La vikinga echó un ojo a su alrededor, notando cómo Elsa tenía razón y todas las mujeres estaban aterradas en su presencia.

—¿Pero sabes qué? —siguió la reina—. A mí no me das miedo, Astrid. Yo solo temo a los que me sonríen y hablan a mis espaldas. Si no quieres aceptar mis disculpas lo entiendo, pero no me acuses de ingenua o de no saber lo que pasa, porque llevo más años que tú viviendo bajo murmullos.

Las mujeres compartieron una mirada de terror, conteniendo la respiración ante la acusación de la reina.

—¿Cómo sé que vas a confiar en mí? —le dio una oportunidad Astrid, para evitar que se marchara.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar yo en ti? —le devolvió la pregunta Elsa.

—Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerta—dijo con simpleza Astrid.

—Tú también—respondió seria Elsa.

Ambas se miraron desafiantes, tensas como no lo habían estado desde el minuto uno en que se conocieron.

—Quiero una prueba de confianza—expresó entonces Astrid.

Elsa bufó, incrédula.

—No pienso hacer ninguna prueba estúpida. Te he confiado mi vida antes, con eso debería serte suficiente.

—Pues olvídate de mi confianza—zanjó el asunto Astrid, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no pongo mi vida en manos de quienes piensan que soy una traidora.

Ambas tomaron aire, sabiendo que estaban cruzando una línea muy peligrosa que las ponía justo donde todo el mundo quería que estuvieran.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —accedió Elsa, para sorpresa de Astrid.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Báñate conmigo.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Elsa, quien cambió su expresión orgullosa por una de puro terror.

No podía bañarse con Astrid. Antes prefería morirse.

No solo no había sido capaz de mirar a la vikinga desnuda, sino que la sola idea de acercarse a ella la hacía temblar; cuanto menos iba a meterse desnuda con ella en un barreño minúsculo de agua en frente además de todo el servicio.

—No puedo hacer eso Astrid… —dijo por primera vez mostrando inseguridad y lanzado una mirada fugaz a Lena, quien observaba toda la escena atónita.

—¿Qué más te da? —preguntó tranquila Astrid, sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango—. Solo hay mujeres de tu servicio, esas a las que ni conoces y en las cuales se supone que también confías. Y luego estoy yo, que estoy desnuda y desarmada. De hecho, tú eres la única que podría matarme a mí con tus poderes. No hay mayor acto de confianza.

Elsa tomó aire.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba—dijo con suficiencia Astrid, sentándose de nuevo en el barreño y cogiendo como si nada el jabón para seguir limpiándose el pelo de barro.

Lena y la otra doncella, sin embargo, no se atrevieron a moverse. Nadie de hecho lo hizo.

Salvo Elsa.

La reina exhaló todo el aire que tenía en el cuerpo y se acercó sin titubear en dirección al barreño. Astrid la ignoró, hasta que vio cómo se desvestía. Por lo general las doncellas hubiesen ayudado a su reina a quitarse la ropa, como solían hacer, pero nadie hizo nada. Nadie era capaz ni de respirar.

Elsa se quitó con algo de dificultad el traje del cuerpo, que además tenía pegado por culpa del barro y la suciedad. Tras esto se quitó también el corsé y los bajos, y por último la ropa interior, quedándose completamente desnuda. De hecho, lo único que llevaba era la muñequera de Astrid, que todavía tenía sujetándole la muñeca herida.

Verla así fue lo único que hizo a Astrid reaccionar, sin poder creerse que la reina con poderes mágicos de aquellas tierras realmente tuviera el valor de desnudarse frente a sus súbditos con tal de demostrar confianza.

El corazón de Elsa latía a mil, pero no lo parecía, ya que se mostró prácticamente inexpresiva cuando se metió en el barreño con Astrid, casi enfadada. Se sentó sobre el fondo de madera, haciendo que el agua subiera considerablemente de nivel hasta casi desbordarse y se quedó allí quieta, encogiendo las piernas para evitar rozarse con la vikinga. Estuvieron así en absoluto silencio durante unos segundos eternos, hasta que la propia reina decidió al fin romper el silencio.

—¿Podrías decir algo no? —interpeló Elsa.

Astrid abrió los ojos incrédula, formando una sonrisa.

—Te juro que no pensé que lo harías— le dijo con honestidad la vikinga.

Ambas se miraron y cruzaron una media sonrisa mientras la cara de Elsa se teñía de rojo, sujeta de ambas rodillas para cubrir su pálida desnudez.

—Para no querer matarme, creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza—le confesó la reina, tapándose las mejillas con ambas manos.

Aquello bastó para sellar una paz a medias, ya que ambas se sonrieron nerviosas.

—Lo siento—se disculpó entonces Astrid para sorpresa de la reina.

—Yo también—respondió sin dudarlo Elsa.

Astrid se apartó el pelo de la cara, intentando explicarse ahora que se le había pasado el enfado.

—Dioses Elsa, perdóname de verdad—expresó la rubia—, pero es que…

Sin embargo, Elsa le puso una mano en la rodilla y le pidió que no dijera nada.

—Dejémoslo así, ¿vale? —pidió—. He sido injusta contigo antes.

—Yo no te odio Elsa—quiso dejar claro Astrid—. Y juro serte la más fiel de tus soldados, tienes mi palabra.

—Lo sé.

Astrid asintió y se relajó, aunque por alguna razón sintió un extraño nerviosismo al tener a Elsa tan cerca y tan hermosa, pese al barro y la suciedad.

—Bueno, estas son Lena y Ruth—presentó Astrid a las dos doncellas, recordando el nombre de la segunda e intentando relajar así la situación.

Elsa miró a Lena a los ojos, buscando algo que no encontró, porque la prostituta se vio incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y se marchó de allí. Aquello le dolió a la reina más de lo que pudo imaginarse, pero decidió hacer como si nada y se soltó el pelo para lavárselo también, ya que estaba igual o peor que el de Astrid.

Sin embargo, pese a la tranquilidad de ambas chicas al fin reconciliadas, el resto de mujeres estuvieron tensas hasta que se marcharon.

Elsa pidió que le trajeran algo de muda limpia de su habitación y también pidió que buscaran uno de sus camisones para Astrid, ya que la vikinga solo había traído consigo tres prendas y una de ellas era su propio traje de vuelo.

Se había hecho tan tarde, que cenaron algo rápido en las propias cocinas, marchándose nada más terminaron. Cuando las vieron desaparecer tras la puerta, las mujeres volvieron a respirar aliviadas, sin poder creerse todavía que la reina se hubiese doblegado ante la vikinga que supuestamente se estaba acostando con su marido; o que les hubiese dirigido esa muestra de humildad que nunca pensaron que recibirían de ella. De alguna forma para muchas fue ver por primera vez la parte humana de la reina de hielo, que no solo no era translúcida ni tenía la piel mágica como pensaban, sino que por el contrario era una mujer de carne y hueso, con marcas de quemaduras en el cuerpo y algún que otro hematoma en los costados.

Elsa decidió acompañar a Astrid hasta la habitación que compartía con los jinetes, todavía algo abochornada.

—Siempre me pregunto cómo lo hacen—charlaba animada Astrid para evitar los silencios con Elsa—, no sé, es cómo un don.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo cosen estas telas.

Ambas habían decidido zanjar el tema de la confianza al menos hasta el próximo encontronazo que tuvieran, así que ahora hablaban de los bordados transparentes que adornaban las mangas del camisón que Elsa le había dejado a Astrid.

—Cómo te podrás imaginar soy un desastre cosiendo—dijo sin ningún reparo Astrid.

—A mí me obligan a bordar desde que tengo seis años—le reveló Elsa—, pero no es algo que me guste especialmente.

—Seguro que se te da genial—dijo la vikinga, dándole un codazo—eres demasiado modesta.

Elsa se encogió de hombros, mientras se recogía el pelo todavía mojado a un lado.

—Puedes quedártelo si quieres—le ofreció Elsa.

—Oh no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado bonito—rechazó Astrid, quien imaginó que aquella prenda era carísima.

—En serio, tengo más de los que necesito—insistió.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Astrid con algo de timidez.

—Claro—le sonrió Elsa.

En ese momento al final del pasillo apareció Hipo, que llevaba un libro en la mano. Al verlas a ambas con el pelo suelto y en camisón, no pudo evitar pensar en el extraño parecido físico que tenían.

—¿Dónde os habéis metido? —las interpeló alzando una ceja—. Llevo un buen rato buscándoos.

Ambas se miraron cómplices, pero fue Astrid quien respondió.

—Mejor no preguntes.

Hipo se detuvo a la altura de ellas y las miró un segundo, agradecido de ver que habían hecho las paces o que al menos habían dejado sus diferencias para otro momento.

—Imagino que estaréis cansadas, pero no os vais a creer lo que he encontrado— dijo emocionado.

Astrid suspiró. Era su cara de descubridor de tesoros.

—¿Podemos al menos hablar sentados? —pidió la vikinga.

Por raro que pudiera parecer, se fueron los tres juntos al cuarto de Hipo, donde ambas chicas se sentaron sobre la cama, agotadas de aquel día y notando por primera vez el cansancio de la batalla y todo aquel cúmulo de emociones.

Hipo sin embargo se veía enérgico y emocionado. Apenas les había desvelado nada en su camino por los pasillos y se prestó básicamente a escuchar el relato de ambas chicas y su lucha contra aquel monstruo. No obstante, al llegar a la habitación no tardó en abrir y mostrarles varios mapas y libros.

—A ver, al principio no me he dado cuenta—les dijo emocionado—, pero he recordado algo que has dicho antes Elsa y entonces lo he visto claro.

Astrid y Elsa se miraron confusas, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Mmm… ¿qué se supone que he dicho? —preguntó Elsa.

—Dijiste que lo que ha pasado parecía de cuento—le aclaró Hipo, esperando que lo entendieran.

—Hipo, ve al grano—pidió Astrid, agotada.

Hipo suspiró.

—Pues… —dijo el vikingo—, que lo que estamos buscando no está en los libros de historia, sino en los cuentos.

Astrid no le vio mucho sentido a aquello, pero Elsa abrió los ojos, comprendiendo.

—Oh Dios… —expresó—, pues claro.

La reina se levantó de la cama y le quitó de las manos el libro a Hipo. Reconoció la portada al instante, ya que de niña había leído ese libro cientos de veces. La reina abrió sus páginas, tomándose con algunas ilustraciones familiares de seres de fantasía y letras de colores desteñidas que enmarcaban los títulos de los capítulos.

—Lo que estamos buscando está aquí—dijo la reina con una sonrisa—. Hipo eres asombroso.

Astrid observó cómo ambos se reían y se llevaban las manos a la cabeza, como si después de muchísimo tiempo hubiesen encontrado un trozo de oro entre el barro. De nuevo le vino aquella vaga sensación de que Hipo y Elsa se parecían, sobre todo al verlos tan emocionados por un viejo libro de cuentos infantiles.

—Creo que necesito que me pongáis un poco al día… —pidió Astrid sin compartir aquella desmesurada emoción.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama junto a ella y le pusieron un poco al tanto de toda la investigación que llevaban semanas desarrollando en busca de una pista en torno a los símbolos, el bosque encantado, los dragones en aquel reino y la fuente de la inmortalidad que ansiaba Drago. Le explicaron también todos los callejones sin salida con los que se habían topado y cómo la historia se perdía cada vez que querían buscar más allá de datos sobre casas y familias de nobles.

Astrid se quedó repasando toda aquella información mientras Hipo y Elsa bajaron a la biblioteca, trayendo consigo cerca de veinte libros infantiles sobre cuentos y leyendas. Elsa estaba tan o más agotada que Astrid, pero la emoción por hallar una pista que pudiera detener una guerra fue suficiente aliciente para despertarla de golpe. Sin embargo, Astrid llevaba demasiadas semanas sin dormir, y al cabo de un rato mientras leía un cuento en esa lengua que apenas entendía, terminó por quedarse dormida sobre la cama.

Hipo y Elsa siguieron un rato más leyendo bajo la luz de las velas hasta que Elsa encontró algo.

—Hipo—le susurró al ver que Astrid se había quedado dormida—. Mira.

La reina le acercó el libro que tenía en la mano al chico, que también se estaba quedando medio dormido.

—¿Cómo? —abrió los ojos sorprendido.

La chica cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado en la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

—¿Esto lo hicisteis vosotras? —preguntó desconcertado el vikingo, al ver que aquel libro tenía varias páginas arrancas.

—No—dijo Elsa preocupada—, y no creo que Anna lo hiciera. Para nuestros padres los libros eran sagrados, no nos permitían ni doblarles las páginas.

Hipo apretó los labios, pensativo, buscando la mirada de Elsa en la oscuridad.

—Hay alguien que se nos está adelantando—confirmó las sospechas de Elsa.

Ella asintió.

—¿Recuerdas lo que ponía? —preguntó con algo de esperanza Hipo.

Pero Elsa negó.

—Hace años que no leía estos libros—resopló exhausta—, mi padre además lo escondió porque a Anna le daban miedos los dragones y este libro en concreto hablaba de ellos. Vamos, que no es causal que le hayan arrancado las páginas.

Hipo se echó sobre el respaldo de su silla. Otro callejón sin salida.

—Esto es desesperante… —masculló Hipo en su lengua, agotado, frotándose los ojos.

Elsa no lo había entendido, pero con solo mirarle supo que ambos compartían la misma desilusión.

—No pasa nada—le puso una mano en la rodilla al chico—. Mañana seguimos buscando, además, hay más libros como estos en otros reinos, algo se nos ocurrirá.

Hipo asintió, alentado por la sonrisa triste de Elsa, que empezaba a plantearse la idea de aceptar ir a esa estúpida fiesta de la primavera con tal de conseguir algo de información.

—Deberíamos irnos a dormir—propuso Hipo, consciente de que Elsa debía estar igual o peor que Astrid—, debes estar cansada.

Tras esto el chico miró hacia la cama, donde Astrid dormía plácidamente.

—Se ha quedado frita… —dijo al menos con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Me hubiese sorprendido que no lo hiciera—la miró también Elsa—. No sé cómo lo hace… lleva semanas sin pegar ojo.

—Astrid es así, no le gusta aceptar que tiene límites… —suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie—. Voy a llevarla a su cama.

Hipo se sentó al borde de la cama y le apartó un poco el flequillo de la cara mientras le susurraba palabras que Elsa jamás había oído. De nuevo, no le hizo falta entender a ese hombre para ver el amor en lo que decía.

Y se sintió terriblemente mal.

No solo porque ansiaba que Hipo la mirara de aquella manera, sino porque era consciente de que aquella mujer también despertaba algo en ella y eso no estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo podía estar en medio de algo tan puro y sincero?

—No la despiertes—pidió Elsa—, por mi puede quedarse, de verdad.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hipo casi en un susurro—. Las cosas están un poco tensas…

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Me da igual, Hipo—le sonrió—. Os dejo descansar, me voy a mi habitación.

La reina cogió el libro de cuentos abierto sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse cuando notó a Hipo junto a ella.

—Te acompaño si quieres—le susurró.

A Elsa se le erizó la piel.

—Mi habitación está justo al lado—quiso hacer notorio—, creo que ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé—bajó más el tono—. Es solo que quiero hablar contigo de algo.

Elsa asintió y se alejó un poco de él, sin saber por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de manera silenciosa para no despertar a Astrid.

—Elsa—empezó Hipo—, las cosas en mi tierra se están poniendo feas y aunque sé que mi padre buscará la mejor manera de gestionarlo todo, temo que no va a ser suficiente…

Elsa meditó aquellas palabras, buscando a dónde quería llegar Hipo.

—Hipo—le sonrió Elsa—. Si necesitas volver con los tuyos, lo entenderé.

—No puedo hacer eso Elsa, al menos no ahora—dijo algo cabizbajo—. Pensé que la situación entre nosotros era más estable, pero hoy mi padre me ha hecho saber que no.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? —preguntó preocupada.

Hipo no sabía qué decirle. ¿Cómo explicarle que el problema estaba en que hacía casi un mes de su boda y todavía no la había preñado? ¿Cómo decirle que eso esperaban los vikingos de él? ¿Cómo mirarla a esos enormes e inteligentes ojos azul oscuro y decirle que los suyos la veían como un trozo de carne?

—Algo así—resumió—. Al parecer está corriendo el rumor de que no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio… y que yo te estoy siendo infiel.

Elsa tomó aire, digiriendo aquello.

—Qué maldito problema tiene ahora todo el mundo con eso—se quejó Elsa, quien esa misma mañana había estado preocupada por lo mismo—. De toda la vida de Dios la corte ha estado llena de infidelidades, no sé por qué ahora les preocupa tanto…

—Yo… quería pedirte—dijo algo incómodo el chico—. Si… si pudieras mostrar algo de afecto hacia mí en público.

Puede que Elsa no lo notara por la oscuridad, pero Hipo estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

La chica se quedó sin palabras con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, así que Hipo se apresuró en añadir:

—No tienes que besarme ni nada por el estilo—dijo atropelladamente—. Solo… solo que parezcamos dos reyes unidos, hasta que las cosas se calmen y yo pueda volver a Berk sin que ninguno de los dos suframos represalias.

A Elsa le temblaban las piernas de imaginar la sola posibilidad de besar a Hipo, pero tomó valor para afrontar aquella situación sin parecer una adolescente a la que le sudaban las manos.

—Claro, claro —respondió como una idiota—. Puedo… intentar… parecer mejor esposa o lo que sea.

Hipo le sonrió algo incómodo, temiéndose que sus pensamientos fueran certeros y que a Elsa le repugnara aquel acercamiento con él.

—De hecho—se apresuró en añadir Elsa para evitar el silencio incómodo—, el sacerdote me había pedido que mañana diésemos una misa en honor a los fallecidos—le explicó—, iba a decirle que no, porque hoy no habíamos podido hablar, pero quizás es una buena forma de que mi pueblo te acepte mejor como rey.

—¿Qué es una misa? —preguntó el vikingo.

—Es una ceremonia religiosa, donde es costumbre que los reyes leamos algún pasaje de la biblia—dijo—. No te he sacado el tema antes porque he pensado que quizás es mala idea, porque… bueno, tú no eres cristiano y no sé si va en contra de tu religión.

Hipo meditó aquello un momento, comprendiendo la preocupación de Elsa.

—Nunca he sido muy devoto de los Dioses—empezó Hipo algo inseguro—, pero no sé si es buena idea que los vikingos me vean leyendo las escrituras cristianas…

—Lo sé—aceptó Elsa—, por eso mismo no te he dicho nada, no quería ofenderte ni mucho menos.

—No me ofendes Elsa—la relajó Hipo.

La chica entonces lo miró en la oscuridad, repasando su rostro lleno de pecas y su pelo trenzado, redescubriendo ese lado extranjero y misterioso que tenía aquel hombre con quien la habían casado. Y lo extrañamente hermoso que le parecía.

—De todos modos—añadió el chico—, si es algo para conmemorar a las víctimas de Drago no creo que los vikingos tengan problema, aunque sea un ritual cristiano. ¿Qué tendría qué hacer? —preguntó ya por curiosidad.

—Simplemente estar presente y leer unas líneas por las almas de los fallecidos—le explicó—. Imagino que no puedes comulgar porque no estás bautizado, así que… sólo tendrías que seguirme la corriente.

Hipo se pasó la mano por la cabeza, algo inseguro.

—Bueno… no parece tan malo—meditó en voz alta—, tal vez es buena idea y ayuda a calmar el ambiente… Los vikingos podríamos aportar algo también.

—Me parece buena idea—aceptó Elsa—. Por cierto Hipo, lo que te voy a preguntar es una tontería pero…

Elsa se agarró las manos, sin saber cómo preguntarle al chico esa idiotez.

—¿Alguna vez has leído algo cristiano en voz alta?

Hipo la miró sin comprender.

—No… —dijo algo inseguro—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Elsa se mordió el labio.

—Sé que es una tontería—empezó Elsa—, pero dicen que los infieles echan a arder cuando leen la biblia en voz alta.

Hipo no tardó ni medio segundo en dibujar una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó divertido.

Elsa arrugó la nariz, dándole a entender qué no sabía qué pensar.

—Me considero una mujer racional, pero preferiría ahorrarme verte arder si es cierto.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Hipo se echara a reír, haciendo que Elsa le golpeara el brazo pidiéndole que bajara la voz, que era muy tarde para ir armando escándalo.

—Elsa, vivo entre dragones y te aseguro que nada puede hacerme arder espontáneamente—le aseguró—, como mucho puede que Thor me lance un rayo por infiel, pero nada más.

—¿Tus Dioses pueden hacer eso?

Elsa lo miró más relajada, entrando en la tranquilidad de las palabras de Hipo.

—Lo primero que haré cuando vaya a Berk será traerte un libro con las leyendas de nuestros Dioses—ofreció Hipo—. Créeme, ahí vas encontrar incluso más infidelidades que en tu corte.

La chica le sonrió, apartándose el pelo de la cara y sintiéndose algo estúpida por haberle preguntando aquello a Hipo.

—Qué idiota… —se dijo a sí misma, bajo la mirada alegre del vikingo.

Hipo escrutó a Elsa en la oscuridad y en cómo le había subido el color a las mejillas, posiblemente por aquella pregunta.

Los vikingos eran muy supersticiosos, pero no esperaba que los cristianos también lo fueran y menos Elsa, esa mujer que le parecían tan inteligente y sensata. Tampoco pensó que la reina fuera muy religiosa, aunque estaba claro que se había criado bajo todo aquel puritanismo cristiano que con tanto recelo miraba a los vikingos.

Sin embargo, al mirar a Elsa a los ojos, se topó con esa ligera preocupación que la reina parecía tener siempre sobre las cosas que le importaban y se sorprendió a sí mismo al verse de nuevo tentado a besarla, sobre todo porque por primera vez, Elsa parecía mirarlo de la misma manera.

—Bueno—salió Hipo de aquel embrujo—, te dejo que descanses. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana Hipo—le dijo con dulzura entre susurros.

—Hasta mañana Elsa.

Hipo se quedó plantado en el pasillo hasta que Elsa cerró la puerta de su habitación y entonces se marchó a la suya, donde Astrid dormía profundamente sobre la colcha. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar discutiendo con alguien en sueños.

El vikingo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, acercándose a ella para quitarle los zapatos y meterla dentro de la cama. Tras esto se quitó la ropa y la prótesis y se metió en la cama junto a ella, agradecido de poder volver a dormir junto al cálido cuerpo de su compañera. Se abrazó a ella con cuidado de no despertarla y se perdió en seguida en el olor de su piel.

Parecía que habían pasado cien años desde la última vez que durmió abrazado a ella. Y se sentía tan bien.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento se le cruzó un pensamiento extraño. Y aunque lo apartó en seguida de su cabeza, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por fantasear con la idea de dormir abrazado y enredado al cuerpo tibio y pálido de la reina de las nieves. De esa mujer de sonrisa tímida y corazón caliente. De su supuesta esposa.

De Elsa.

Suspiró y enterró la cabeza en el pelo dorado de Astrid, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo familiar y se dejaba arrastrar junto a ella al reino de los sueños, donde aquellos pensamientos le perseguirían toda la noche, pero donde no se sentía tan culpable.

* * *

**NO ME MATÉIS POR SEMEJANTE CAPÍTULO INACABABLE! **

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya adelanto que se avecina salseo para estos tres xD **

**Sin más, respondo a las reviews. **

**Adelanto también que a partir de ahora responderé por privado a todo aquel que tenga cuenta, porque creo que es mucho más cercano y me permite responder mejor. Y también porque así no escribo un segundo capi por aquí jajaja. **

**Igualmente, doy las gracias por su comentario una vez más a todos a los que ya he contestado. Un beso enorme para ****Kolomte'49, denebtenoh, flores231, Fannia St (bienvenida!) y a Antonio405. (Algunos no me habéis respondido, así que si tenéis problema con el acceso a MP, decidme y os contesto por aquí ^^). **

**Ahora sí!**

**REVIEWS**

**ZAIKO23: holii! Mil gracias por tus reviews como siempre y por animar a más gente a leer mi historia. Me hizo muchísima ilusión! Aquí hemos visto ya un poquito de interacción entre Hipo y Lena, pero habrá más. MUCHO más jajaja. Puedo decirte que estoy bien de salud y que si no pude publicar fue por tema laboral. Gracias de todos modos por preocuparte, fue todo un detalle jo. Espero que tú también estés bien y que sigas disfruntado los nuevos capis! UN BESO ENORME :) **

**Lily: Hola! ¿Qué tal estás? Me alegra saber que te están gustando los nuevos capis. Me gustó mucho que descaras los momentos hiccelsa, porque creo que es lo mejor que funciona de momento de la historia. Estoy muy contenta con todos ellos. MIL GRACIAS POR LA REVIEW! Un beso bonita **

**LuciLunera: hola y bienvenida! Me hizo mucha ilusión leerte, has sido como la voz de los anónimos que leen y no comentan y me pareció un detalle que te hayas animado a comentar. Jo, qué alegría saber que pude alegrarte un poquito la cuarentena. Espero poder seguir haciéndolo y que disfrutes las historia. UN BESO! **

**CRONO06: hola y bienvenidx! No te preocupes, entendí que venías de parte de ZAIKO23. Es maravilloso que te hayas animado también a seguir esta historia y comentar. De verdad, me alegráis el corazón ^^. Y sí, es una pena que mucha gente no acepte la felicidad de otros por ser quienes son, como es el caso de Elsa. Pero bueno, ella es una mujer poderosa y al final hará lo que le de la gana jajaja (que es como tiene que ser, lo importante es que cada cual sea feliz y los demás respeten) Love is Love. Lo de Hipo e Inferno ya se dejó caer en este capi, pero se hará presente en los próximos! UN SALUDO! Cuidate mucho! **

**K. FanNeurtex: Hola! Bienvenidx! No solo a la historia, sino también al fandom. Creo que te he leído un poquito por aquí y por allá. Intenté contestarte por privado, pero no me dejó la cuenta, no sé por qué. Así que nada, espero que te siga gustando la historia. Yo por supuesto me pasé por la tuya y espero poder dejarte un comentario en ella. Me gustó mucho la primera historia sobre todo, muy teen y muy dulce. Ya te dejaré review! Un beso enorme y cuídate. NOS LEEMOS! **

**Y por supuesto como siempre mil gracias a todos los anónimos y amigos que leen, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi. Aviso ya que se avecina tormenta! **

**BESOS! **


	14. NO MÁS LECCIONES DE BAILE

**Hola a todxs!**

**¿Qué tal todo? Espero que todxs vosotrxs estéis bien de salud y vuestrxs familiares y amigxs también ^^**

**Lamento muchísimo la larga espera y la sensación de estar desaparecida. El mes pasado fue puro caos y por motivos laborales apenas pude sacar tiempo ni inspiración para escribir. Me ha sorprendido que muchos me habéis escrito preocupadxs por si había abandonado la historia y quisiera dejar claro que por muy larga que pueda ser mi ausencia, NO tengo intención de dejar sin terminar esta historia, así que tranquilxs :D**

**Desde el mes de junio que actualicé esta historia han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, así que iré por partes.**

**Lo primero, no tendréis que esperar tanto para la siguiente actualización, porque el siguiente capi ya está prácticamente escrito, pero también os pido paciencia y _feedback_. A veces es muy difícil escribir cuando no sabes quién te lee o si te leen y eso es algo que me había desmotivado un poquito. Pero bueno, al final se saca energía y motivación, pero eso, le dedico muchas horas a escribir y a veces una simple _review_ me alegra el día. Así que os animo a que me dejéis un comentario para ver qué pensáis o si os está gustando cómo fluye todo.**

**Lo segundo, este capi cierra una primera etapa del fic que hasta ahora era bastante estática y que presentaba a los personajes. Lo que quiere decir que se acercan curvas. Lo dejo ahí xD**

**Tercero, estoy subiendo una versión en inglés de este fic gracias a la ayuda desinteresada de _Marcus S. Lazarus_, quien decidió ofrecerme su colaboración de manera altruista y tengo que decir que ha hecho un MUY buen trabajo. Por esta razón, si algunos de los lectores son angloparlantes, que sepan que tienen disponible esta versión. ^^**

**Cuarto, no es por justificarme, pero estos últimos capítulos que estoy escribiendo son muy largos y la mayoría rondan las 40-60 página de Word (que se dice muy pronto xD), así que tal vez reduzca el número de páginas para poder publicar más seguido; aunque no sé qué preferís. ¿Capis más cortos en menos tiempo o capis más largos, aunque haya más espera?**

**ÚLTIMO: sobre el capi. A VER (lloro por dentro). Este capi es MUY movidito y quizás algo cursi. Pasan muchísimas cosas y he experimentado un poquito con la estructura narrativa, así que es circular. Además, he intentado retratar la calma y la cotidianidad, —que no sé si os gustará—, pero la verdad que creo que me ha quedado un capi más feliz y tal vez ¿divertido? (Aunque seguramente me matéis por el final). En fin, he tenido muchas dudas y sinceramente no es lo mejor que he escrito. De hecho, he reescrito el principio 4 veces en 4 word distintos así que espero haber acertado con la versión final y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo.**

**¡Nada más! Me despido hasta dentro de poco. Un beso a todxs!**

* * *

**NO MÁS LECCIONES DE BAILE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Me voy a caer—sentenció Elsa asustada, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Astrid.

La vikinga dejó escapar una risa suave, mientras colocaba una mano afable sobre las manos temblorosas de la reina de hielo.

—Tranquila—dijo—, te prometo que no te vas a caer, tienes mi palabra.

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

Elsa intentó sonreír y mostrarse confiada, pero no le salió muy bien.

Ambas estaban suspendidas al borde de un acantilado, subidas a lomos de Tormenta. La dragona expandía sus alas y movía con cuidado su ala prácticamente recuperada de la lesión que sufrió el día en que el espíritu del bosque las atacó.

Los dragones solían cicatrizar mucho más rápido que otros animales y que los propios humanos gracias a las propiedades de su saliva, algo que los berkianos llevaban años estudiando sin encontrar una explicación razonable.

—¿Y si buscamos un lugar menos alto para saltar? —suplicó Elsa insegura al ver el abismo helado bajo sus pies—. Solo por si acaso.

Astrid hizo oídos sordos al comentario.

—Vamos Elsa, relájate. Se supone que ahora confiamos la una en la otra, ¿no? —se giró divertida para lanzar una mirada cómplice a la reina.

Elsa tomó aire, oteando la caída libre bajo sus pies y luego a aquel ángel guerrero que le sonreía con tanta seguridad.

Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr, pensó mientras oteaba la verticalidad del terreno rocoso que acababa en el mar y que era violentamente golpeado por las olas.

—Pues claro—dijo con seguridad, pese a tener las piernas temblorosas y el corazón al borde de la taquicardia.

Astrid volvió a reírse.

—Pues vamos, sujétate fuerte.

Y así lo hizo, aterrada.

—A la de tres… —comenzó la cuenta atrás la vikinga—uno...

Elsa se abrazó más a ella, cerrando los ojos.

—Dos…

La reina esperó un 'tres' que nunca llegó, porque en ese instante y antes de que Elsa pudiese replicar, Tormenta abrió las alas y saltaron al vacío.

Se aferró con más fuerza —si es que eso era posible— al cuerpo de Astrid, quien a diferencia de ella parecía estar muy relajada. La sensación de caída era tan espectacular que por un momento la reina sintió que perdía el aire y que se distorsionaba su percepción de la gravedad. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al instante por el viento gélido y aunque intentó abrirlos, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza por miedo a la caída. De hecho, sus sentidos estaban tan sobreestimulados que si no fuera por la calidez y firmeza del cuerpo de Astrid, hubiese pensado que aquello no era más que un sueño.

Se contuvo las ganas de gritar y llorar en aquella caída que parecía infinita hasta que de repente hubo una gran sacudida y aquella sensación paró, notando cómo ahora el aire le hacía cosquillas en los pies.

—¿Ves? —dijo risueña Astrid—. Sigues viva. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Elsa parpadeó y abrió poco a poco los ojos, aflojando levemente su agarre con Astrid para descubrir la maravillosa sensación de volar.

Ante ellas se descubría un Arendelle radiante, bañado con el sol de las primeras horas de la mañana. El cielo estaba más azul que nunca y el mar se expandía sereno y sin fronteras desde aquella maravillosa visión aérea. Al fondo, las montañas del este se cernían impávidas sobre el paisaje y coloreaban de rosas y azules los brillos de la nieve blanca.

Elsa jamás se había imaginado que su reino podía verse tan hermoso desde el cielo, como si de un paraje de fantasía se tratase.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —comentó Astrid sonriente.

La reina miró entonces bajo sus pies, donde el castillo se había quedado muy pequeño y sus problemas también. Por un segundo parecía que ninguna guerra ni demonio pudiera romper aquella tranquilidad, que no temiera la traición ni que días atrás hubieran rendido homenaje a cientos de almas perdidas.

Tomó aire, algo acongojada por lo pequeña que se sintió en aquel instante y separó levemente su cuerpo del de Astrid, algo ruborizada.

—Es maravilloso…—respondió todavía temblorosa, pero hechizada por las vistas.

—Pues no has visto nada todavía—aseguró la vikinga—. Vamos con el resto.

Tormenta empezó entonces a virar un poco, sacudiendo sus alas para seguir ascendiendo a través de las nubes, alejándose un poco del reino.

Sin duda Elsa nunca había experimentado un estado de plenitud tan grande como aquel, sintiendo por un segundo una vaga sensación de pertenencia, como si su lugar hubiese estado siempre allí en el cielo y no anclado entre las cuatro paredes sombrías de su castillo.

Como si a lo mejor ella pudiera ser algo más que la reina de Arendelle.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos la traicionaron y pese a experimentar aquella maravillosa sensación, no pudo olvidar que aquel momento de calma solo era un paréntesis ante todo lo que se les venía encima.

.

Días atrás, la mañana después de haber sido atacadas por el espíritu del bosque y descubrir que su única pista había sido arrancada de cuajo de entre las páginas de un cuento, Elsa se despertó sacudida por las pesadillas.

Desde que no dormía con Hipo, no había noche que no se despertada aterrada y empapada en sudor frío con la extraña sensación de que la muerte la perseguía, a ella y a todo su reino.

La declaración de los Trolls y la partida de los vikingos solo había afianzado esa desazón y aquella mañana, pese a tener el cuerpo dolorido de la batalla y el cansancio de la traición, se levantó más temprano que nunca.

Ni siquiera había amanecido todavía, pero el corazón le latía rápido y le temblaba demasiado el pulso como para poder volver a conciliar el sueño, así que no le supuso ningún esfuerzo salir de la cama.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con ropa cómoda y salió camino a la biblioteca a intentar poner algo de orden a sus ideas. Al llegar a aquel lugar de culto se adentró entre las estanterías y rebuscó de nuevo en la colección de cuentos infantiles que la noche anterior Hipo había trasteado. Observó el hueco del libro que faltaba, aquel que había cogido el vikingo y al cual le habían arrancado las hojas.

Sin duda y como temían, aquellas páginas escondían algo más que un cuento infantil con moraleja. Seguramente ocultaban alguna pista sobre el bosque mágico y lo que estaba ocurriendo en él. O al menos algo sobre el dragón muerto que encontró Hipo o el porqué del interés de Drago por aquel lugar.

Elsa se fijó en los tomos de cuentos y entonces se vio que todos compartían la temática sobre leyendas del bosque. El tomo que se había llevado Hipo era aquel titulado _La princesa y el dragón_, seguramente porque pensó que era aquel que contenía alguna pista relevante. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a toda la colección de fábulas del bosque, se daba cuenta que todos aquellos relatos infantiles podían atesorar una oscura verdad sobre su reino. Comenzó a leer sus lomos: _La niña perdida y el gran árbol, Trolls y otros seres de fantasía, El reino perdido, El valle del sol, Cuentos de medianoche, El mago y su varita, El gran incendio, La laguna, La bruja y la estrella blanca, La fuente de la juventud… _

Títulos que de niña le habían parecido bellos cánticos a la imaginación, pero que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ellos cómo pistas sobre la oscura historia de su familia.

Los sacó uno a uno de la estantería y revisó con atención que a ninguno le faltaran más páginas. Por suerte, todos estaban intactos, lo que acentuaba más que Hipo no estaba muy equivocado y que realmente toda la información que llevaban buscando desde hacía semanas estaba ahí, en aquellos cuentos.

Sin demorarse mucho y con la sensación de ser observada, tomó todos los libros que pudo y los cambió de lugar, por si acaso. Los llevó hasta otra sección más escondida, donde los guardo bajo llave en un cofre donde los escribanos guardaban tintas y pergaminos viejos.

De todos ellos, se quedó uno para leer: _La fuente de la juventud_.

Había leído mucho de niña justo ese ejemplar y por alguna razón pensó que tal vez lo que buscaba Drago era aquella fuente mágica o algo parecido. Al menos le pareció lo más lógico, ya que su dragón parecía inmortal o al menos parcialmente, como habían descubierto los jinetes. Sin embargo, después de leer un rato se sintió algo confundida, porque el relato hablaba de piratas y unas tierras que nada tenían que ver con Arendelle.

Resopló y se sintió agotada.

Por la ventana ya empezaban a entrar las primeras luces de la mañana, así que se levantó apresurada, recordando que Estoico, Alea y Bocón estarían a punto de partir.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Hipo y Astrid se sonreían como idiotas, desnudos y algo despeinados, todavía agitados por aquello que tanto habían anhelado en las últimas semanas, pero a la vez inspirados por una profunda calma.

En aquel momento tenían que admitir que poco les importaba lo que pasaba fuera de aquellas sábanas. Después de todo el estrés y la preocupación, tenían suficiente con abrazarse el uno a la otra, desnudos y tranquilos, hablando de todo y de nada.

Se habían despertado hacía rato y tras un largo manoseo tonto de buenos días, habían comenzado a librar aquella batalla por saciar su hambre, por probarse, por poseer al otro hasta apaciguar aquella ansiedad por tocarse. Ambos sabían que Astrid no debía estar allí y que pronto deberían despedirse sino querían que los pillaran. Lamentablemente, eran conscientes de que aquel momento de intimidad y paz no les duraría mucho, así que simplemente se dejaron llevar, sin pensar en nadie más que en ellos mientras se calmaban en silencio, por si alguien los escuchaba.

Sin embargo, ahora que se observaban en la oscuridad, sudados y con los labios hinchados, se daban cuenta que habían sido de todo menos discretos y que por mucho que hubiesen intentando ser silenciosos, ninguno de los dos se había privado de gemir ni arrancarle gemidos al otro.

Hipo de hecho había sido el peor. Por lo general era una amante bastante paciente y tranquilo, sin embargo, se había dejado arrastrar por aquella necesidad que lo estaba volviendo loco y había embestido a Astrid sin miramientos, hasta arrancarle un orgasmo desesperado acompañado de un grito poco decoroso. Pero la cosa no había quedado ahí, y más cuando Astrid había decido tomar el control de aquella situación y subírsele encima para cabalgarle como venganza.

Ahora en cambio se reían y hablan en susurros acurrados entre las sábanas, como si así compensaran el ruido que habían hecho minutos atrás; rezando mentalmente porque Elsa no los hubiese oído.

—Te juro que le he visto mover el hombro sin problemas—siguió relatando Astrid—. Es que no sé cómo pueden seguir consintiéndole tanto las curanderas de aquí—expresó indignada la vikinga, quien se quejaba del trato de favor que estaban teniendo con Chusco en aquel reino y de su enorme _cuentitis_—, ¡qué no le pasa nada! ¡por el amor de los Dioses! No me puedo creer que por primera vez Brusca tenga razón en algo.

A Hipo le encantaba cuando Astrid sacaba ese temple suyo para hablar de las injusticias. Se abrazó más a ella, dejándose caer sobre su pecho.

—Créeme—expuso Hipo—. Yo casi que prefiero que siga jugando al enfermo antes que sembrando el caos.

Astrid bufó y rodó los ojos. Era imposible ganar batallas contra los gemelos.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —lanzó al aire entonces la vikinga.

Hipo levantó la vista para mirarla.

—Soy todo oídos.

La chica mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Brusca me ha dicho que su hermano va detrás de la jefa de las curanderas.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿La vieja a la que le falta un diente? —preguntó espantado y confundido.

Aquello hizo reír a Astrid.

—No idiota, la chica joven…—le apartó el pelo de la cara— esta que es muy amable, que lleva siempre el pelo recogido y tiene la piel tostada.

—¡Ah! Rose —respiró aliviado Hipo—. Dioses, no sé qué es peor. Esa chica es un encanto y Chusco es…

—Chusco.

—Eso—coincidió con Astrid—. Menos mal que parece una mujer inteligente…

—Bueno, por amor se hacen muchas tonterías—declaró Astrid.

Y eso era algo que los dos sabían de sobra. Saltarían al vacío por el otro si fuese necesario, por muy confundidos que pudieran estar últimamente respecto a sus sentimientos.

No es que ya no sintieran lo mismo que antes, al contrario, tenían más claro que nunca que querían estar con el otro. Sin embargo, Elsa seguía despertando extraños sentimiento que Hipo se esforzaba en reprimir y Astrid, sin saber muy bien por qué, comenzaba a sentirse rara en presencia de la reina, sobre todo desde la pasada noche, donde el respeto y la admiración se transformaron en algo más, algo que no sabía explicar con palabras y que al igual que Hipo no parecía estar dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos, dedicándole un pensamiento a la reina de las nieves cuando hablaban de locuras por amor, cuando hablaban para sí mismos de cruzar una tormenta de nieve o luchar contra monstruos por una mujer que acababa de aparecer en sus vidas.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, arropados por la calidez de sus cuerpos y la tranquilidad que reinaba fuera, pese a que sus pensamientos estuviesen llenos de conflictos.

Hipo besó entonces a Astrid en los labios, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. La chica le sonrió y volvieron a fundirse en un largo abrazo, mientras contemplaban cómo el cielo clareaba poco a poco por la ventana.

—¿De verdad vas a participar en la cosa esa? —preguntó entonces Astrid al ver la luz, acariciando la cabeza del vikingo—. La musa o mosa, como se llame.

—La misa—la ayudó Hipo—. Sí, supongo que es una buena forma de poner un poco paz entre nuestros pueblos… También tengo despedirme de mi padre—suspiró—. Supongo que debería vestirme...

Sin embargo, pese al tono serio y decaído de sus palabras, sus gestos mostraron todo lo contrario, ya que se abrazó con más fuerza a Astrid y enterró la cabeza entre sus pechos.

—Sabes que eso no te va ayudar a vestirte, ¿verdad? —sonrió para sí Astrid, recuperando algo el ánimo.

—Pienso quedarme aquí para siempre—decretó el chico.

—Pues no creo que tarden en venir a arrancarte de mis brazos, señor rey de Arendelle— imitó ella la voz de soldado.

—Menos mal que sabrás defenderme—dijo con tranquilidad Hipo, no muy dispuesto a marcharse.

—Podré defenderte de los inútiles soldados de este castillo, pero no de tu esposa con poderes mágicos, así que ve sacando el culo de la cama, Haddock—le advirtió Astrid, haciéndole cosquillas a Hipo para que la soltara.

El chico luchó un rato, pero terminó por darse por vencido. Al fin y al cabo, Astrid tenía razón y era cierto que tenía que marcharse, no podía demorarlo más. El sol estaba a punto de salir y su padre de marcharse.

Así que refunfuñando se separó de ella y se incorporó en la cama, frotándose un poco los ojos mientras se desperezada.

—Hablando de mi esposa…—sacó el tema Hipo, socarrón— ¿cómo es que hicisteis las paces anoche? Te vi echar humo por las orejas cuando te marchaste de la entrada del castillo.

El chico salió de la cama y se puso la prótesis, incorporándose para buscar su ropa. Astrid echó un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo, en especial a su espalda, donde le había dejado algunas marcas de uñas y mentiría si no pensó en ese momento en volver a arrastrarlo de nuevo a la cama.

—Elsa vino a pedirme disculpas—dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se acurrucaba entre las sábanas de la cama, sorprendida del frío que había dejado su ausencia.

Escuchó a Hipo a reír por lo bajo mientras se ponía su camisa.

—Vaya, a mí no me lo pones tan fácil—se quejó de broma, mientras luchaba por cerrarse aquella camisa a la que se le había caído un botón.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que fue fácil? —se apoyó la vikinga sobre su mano.

—No sé, dímelo tú—siguió el vikingo, batallando ahora con la ropa interior y los pantalones.

Hipo casi se cae, así que terminó sentándose en la cama para evitar partirse la crisma mientras intentaba ajustarse los pantalones. Astrid se incorporó en la cama y lo agarró de la camisa.

—Has perdido un botón… —observó el deshilache donde debía estar el objeto.

—Da igual, ya le coseré otro—se abrochó el pantalón—. Así tengo un aspecto más varonil.

Astrid se rio.

—¿Enseñando esos cuatro pelos rojos que tienes en el pecho?

Hipo arrugó la nariz.

—Algún día me saldrá hasta barba, ya verás—bromeó, buscando también los zapatos en el suelo—. Entonces, ¿seguro que todo bien con Elsa anoche?

Hipo quería estar seguro que el asunto del consejo no las había salpicado a ellas. Sabía que Astrid jamás le haría daño a nadie y menos a la reina, quien además necesitaba a alguien leal a su lado y él solo se fiaba de la vikinga.

—Todo bien sí… —dudó.

—Astrid…—quiso indagar Hipo, al notar aquel tono de verdad a medias.

—Vale—comenzó—, ¿si te lo cuento prometes no enfadarte?

Hipo se giró desconcertado y la miró, ahora preocupado. La chica arrugó la nariz, sin saber por dónde empezar.

—Tal vez, le pedí que hiciera… algo por mí—intentó especificar, ante la cara expectante de Hipo.

—¿Cómo que hacer algo?

La vikinga se mordió el labio.

—Astrid.

—Está bien—se rindió ella—. Anoche estaba muy enfadada y no me daba la gana de perdonar a Elsa, y menos cuando me había tachado de traidora el mismo día en que casi morimos yo y mi dragona por ella. Así que cuando se plantó en las cocinas para disculparse, pues quise humillarla un poquito…—reveló.

—¡Cómo que humillarla! —dijo escandalizado.

—Solo un poquito —quiso dejar claro la vikinga.

—Qué le pediste que hiciera—siguió demandando Hipo, tenso.

Astrid dudó.

—Le dije que si quería recuperar mi confianza tenía que demostrarme que confiaba en mí y bueno… pues le puse una prueba de confianza.

—¿Una prueba de confianza? Por qué eso me suena tan mal… —se llevó la mano a la frente el chico.

Astrid tomó aire y carraspeó.

—¿Y bien? —casi suplicó Hipo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice en la tribu sobre la confianza… —expresó ante la cara preocupada del vikingo.

—No sé lo que se dice en la tribu sobre la confianza—se quejó Hipo, cansado de los rodeos de Astrid.

—Ya sabes eso de… no hay que fiarse de quien se baña con armas—especificó Astrid.

Hipo seguía sin entender y ante su mirada demandante y confusa, Astrid terminó por ser clara y concisa.

—Básicamente le pedí que si quería recuperar mi confianza… pues que se bañara conmigo.

El vikingo abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —preguntó escandalizado—. Por los Dioses Astrid, en estos reinos ruedan cabezas por mucho menos, ¿estás loca?

La chica se puso a la defensiva y se cruzó de brazos.

—Alguien tenía que bajarle los humos y abrirle un poquito los ojos—expresó—. Está rodeada de idiotas que la manipulan y es demasiado orgullosa.

—Astrid, tú eres la reina del orgullo y Elsa la reina de estas tierras—dijo preocupado—. No puedes retarla delante de su gente… y menos pedirle algo así.

—Lo sé y lo siento—aceptó de mala gana la vikinga—. Pero bueno, ahora estamos bien, ¿no? Además, tengo que decir que me dio una lección de humildad.

Aquello trastocó a Hipo.

—¿Elsa se bañó contigo?

Astrid asintió.

En ese momento la imagen de ambas chicas desnudas, bañándose juntas inundó la mente del vikingo, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por sentirse levemente excitado. Tomó aire, mientras alejaba eso de su mente.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —quiso asegurarse.

Astrid volvió a asentir, ahora más relajada.

—Bueno… no estás muerta—dedujo el vikingo—, así que supongo que eso es una buena señal. Aunque si te soy sincero no me imaginaba a Elsa… bueno, accediendo a algo así.

—Yo tampoco—coincidió Astrid—. Pero tenías razón con ella. Elsa es una buena persona y tiene coraje suficiente para liderar este reino sin la ayuda de esos idiotas, solo necesita demostrárselo a su gente…

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez Astrid se apresuró en romperlo.

—Ni si te ocurra decirle que te lo he contado—le advirtió entonces la vikinga apuntándole incisivamente con un dedo.

—Tranquila, mis labios están sellados.

—Y péinate, estás horrible—añadió, intentando arreglarle aquella melena indomable.

Astrid siempre solía cambiar de tema apresuradamente cuando sabía que había metido la pata en algo o que se había equivocado con alguien; en este caso ambas cosas.

Hipo la miró y sintió que podía leerle la mente. Seguramente tragarse su orgullo delante del servicio no le había sabido a victoria precisamente, aunque seguía sin poder creerse que Elsa, con lo pudorosa y modosita que era, se hubiese desnudado delante del servicio para darle una lección de humildad a Astrid.

—A ver, que te has puesto el pantalón fatal y al final te vas a caer—llenó el silencio la vikinga, saliendo de la cama arropada solamente por una manta, ayudando a Hipo a terminar de pasar el pantalón por la prótesis y ponerse el cinturón—. Yo me vestiré ahora también e iré a avisar a los jinetes de lo que querías hacer para la ceremonia esa como se llame. Ah, y despide a tu padre de mi parte—añadió atropelladamente, mientras se recogía unos cuantos mechones desordenados tras las orejas—. ¿En serio vas a leer las escrituras cristianas de esta gente? ¿No será muy raro? Yo que tú daría un discurso o leería otra cosa. ¿Crees que será algo muy formal? Me aseguraré de que los gemelos no metan la pata…

—Te quiero Astrid—confesó embelesado, sin escuchar la mitad de las cosas que decía.

A la chica se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo, mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía una mano a Hipo para que también se levantara de la cama.

—Anda, date prisa que vas a llegar tarde—dijo con cierto pudor, aunque acto seguido se abrazó a él.

Hipo la rodeó por la cintura y enredó la nariz en su pelo.

—Yo también te quiero Hipo, mucho—le susurró al oído.

Hipo notó algo de tristeza en su voz pero para cuando se apartaron Astrid ya tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y fingía que todo estaba bien; como siempre.

—Te veo más tarde—se despidió Hipo—. Y aprovecha para dormir un rato más, todavía es temprano y no creo que Elsa esté para entrenamientos.

—Debería irme a mi habitación, Hipo.

El chico suspiró.

—Puedes quedarte, no vendrá nadie.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro—la besó.

La chica solo asintió y despidió a Hipo.

—Prométeme que vas a descansar un rato más—alzó el índice inquisidor el vikingo antes de salir por la puerta.

—Que sí, pesado—se quejó Astrid.

Nada más escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Astrid volvió a la cama y se dejó caer exhausta. Realmente estaba agotada y le dolía todo el cuerpo de la batalla.

Buscó en el suelo el camisón de Elsa y se lo puso, muerta de frío por la ausencia de Hipo y se enterró entre las mantas. Aunque la cama olía a Hipo y a sexo, Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su camisón todavía olía a Elsa. Y era un olor maravilloso, como a flores, vainilla y agua fresca.

Suspiró, sin saber por qué se sentía tan rara ni por qué no paraba de pensar en la reina de las nieves.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Hipo, hijo—lo saludó Bocón al verlo entrar en las mazmorras.

—Hola Bocón—le devolvió el saludo—, ¿dónde está mi padre?

Hipo llegó justo a tiempo para ayudar a empacar a su padre, Bocón y Alea.

Como habían acordado el día anterior, ellos tres se marcharían con urgencia a Berk y el resto del consejo volvería en barco junto con los refugiados de Arendelle. Hipo y Elsa deberían sentarse largo y tendido a hablar sobre el tema y la gestión de todo aquello, pero de momento cada uno parecía atarse al momento presente y más cuando apenas les había dado tiempo a despertarse.

De hecho, Hipo se preguntaba dónde debía estar Elsa, ya que como reina pensó que estaría allí para despedir a Estoico. Sin embargo, el sol ya había salido y no había rastro de ella. En el fondo el vikingo lo agradeció, porque prefería disculparse con su padre en soledad, sin la mirada de aquella mujer que parecía tener tan claro qué era lo correcto en aquellas situaciones.

En ese aspecto Hipo se veía a sí mismo como un niño cuando se comparaba con Elsa, tan madura y segura.

—Papá—le dijo Hipo cuando al fin divisó a su padre ensillando a su dragón y recogiendo una bolsa de alimentos.

—Buenos días hijo—saludó Estoico, que se veía cansado, pero con buen humor.

—Veo que ya lo tenéis todo listo—observó el chico que se puso a ayudar a su padre a terminar de empacar.

—Con un poco de suerte llegaremos a Berk en cuatro o cinco días—añadió Estoico.

Ambos se miraron y aunque querían y necesitaban hablar de mil cosas, ninguno dijo nada. Evitar los temas dolorosos era básicamente lo único que tenían en común padre e hijo.

Siguieron preparando todo en silencio, oyendo cómo de fondo Bocón peleaba con su dragón porque al parecer había aplastado la bolsa de comida del vikingo.

Hipo aprovechó que estaba allí para visitar a Desdentao mientras su padre terminaba de empacar. Aunque Elsa había hecho desaparecer los barrotes de hielo la tarde que Hipo le enseñó los dragones, igualmente las mazmorras no eran un buen lugar para tener a un dragón e Hipo se sentía fatal por tener a Desdentao allí encerrado. Apenas podían volar juntos unas cuantas horas al día y desde que hacía turno doble en la fabricación de armas había descuidado considerablemente a su dragón, que más que un dragón como tal era su mejor amigo.

Desdentao además era muy inteligente y en muchas ocasiones solo le hacía falta hablar. De hecho, se percató automáticamente de que Estoico se marchaba y de que Hipo y su padre estaban raros el uno con el otro. Por esta razón, le dio un golpe con la cola a Hipo en la cabeza, como indicándole que hablara de una vez. El vikingo se llevó la mano al lugar del golpe, sorprendido por el gesto y algo dolido, mirando inquisidor a su dragón.

_Reptil inútil_, pensó.

Pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Papá.

—Hipo.

Dijeron al unísono padre e hijo.

—Dime.

—Dime.

Repitieron.

—Habla tú primero—pidió Hipo.

—No, no, tú primero hijo, dime.

Hipo tomó aire, sin saber muy bien qué decirle a su padre. Quería disculparse, pero aun así no podía perdonarle todo.

—Esto… yo quería decirte—comenzó—, que me… que… me mandéis un correo terrible cuando lleguéis a Berk y me mantengáis informado de la situación, sobre todo en lo referente a otros pueblos del archipiélago.

Estoico asintió, reordenando sus propias ideas.

—Por supuesto—respondió en el mismo tono formal que su hijo—. Te mantendré al tanto y prepararé todo para la llegada de los aldeanos de estas tierras.

—Hablando de eso… ¿crees que fue buena idea?

—El deber de un jefe es tomar decisiones por el bien de los suyos—lo aleccionó su padre, como tenía costumbre de hacer—. Buena o mala, tú has tomado la tuya para con estas gentes, que ahora son también tu pueblo.

Hipo bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, sin poder creerse que estuviese tan atado a aquella tierra extranjera. Ya había soñado una vez con dejar Berk y ser libre, pertenecer al viento. Sin embargo, si antes estaba atado de pies y manos con la jefatura, ahora literalmente tenía una soga al cuello.

—Puede que no sean vikingos y que tú no seas el rey que ellos esperan, pero tal vez eres lo que estas gentes necesitan—dijo entonces su padre, sereno—. No lo olvides, hijo, aun aquí sigues siendo un vikingo.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón… —aceptó Hipo, no muy convencido—. Tened cuidado en el viaje, ¿vale?

—Lo tendremos.

Tras esto se instaló un silencio muy incómodo entre ambos, que solventaron como mejor pudieron.

—¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Estoico.

—Todavía duerme—mintió Hipo, que realmente no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Elsa o de si estaba dormida o no.

—Cuida de ella—sentenció su padre.

—Eso haré—respondió por inercia Hipo.

—Siento mucho lo que el consejo dijo de ella—se pronunció entonces Estoico, sorprendiendo a su hijo—. Es una buena reina y ayer actuasteis como dos reyes unidos. Estoy orgulloso.

Sin embargo, pese a ser palabras aduladoras, Hipo se sintió terriblemente mal al escucharlas. Él precisamente no estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Estoico iba a decir algo más cuando llegó a las mazmorras la propia Elsa.

Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par al verla entrar, sobre todo porque acababa de decirle a su padre que estaba durmiendo.

—Reina Elsa—saludó Estoico al verla.

—Jefe Estoico—le devolvió el saludo al igual que le dedicaba una mirada a Hipo, quien se veía extraño.

—Venía a despedirme de vosotros—explicó Elsa tranquila mientras se acercaba a ellos.

En ese momento se acercó también Bocón que le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mellada a la reina.

—Majestad—se inclinó el herrero, con movimiento torpe.

—Traigo de hecho una sorpresa para vos—reveló la reina mirando a Bocón.

El herrero no comprendió qué quería decir, hasta que por la puerta por la que había aparecido Elsa entraron un grupo de seis o siete niños que prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre el vikingo, entre ellos Finn, el niño que habían rescatado.

El resto dibujó una sonrisa al ver aquel lado tan extrañamente paternal del viejo Bocón, quien se dejaba abrazar por el grupo de niños, sorprendido, entre lágrimas.

—Qué pena que nunca haya sido padre—dijo entonces Alea que apareció detrás cargada con una bolsa de provisiones al hombro, lista también para partir—. Majestad—saludó a la reina.

—No sabía que tenías tantos admiradores, Bocón—rio Estoico.

—Mis niños—dijo para sí el herrero, entre lágrimas—. Portaos bien y no olvidéis todo lo que os he enseñado.

A Hipo la escena le parecía cuanto menos absurda, pero también se le escapó una sonrisa.

Bocón siempre había tenido pasión por los niños y era un niñero excelente, —a su manera, claro está. De hecho, había sido como un padre más para todos los niños de Berk, en especial para Hipo, que se quedó huérfano de madre demasiado pronto. El vikingo siempre se había preguntado por qué Bocón jamás se había casado y tenido hijos, imaginando que tal vez su mal aliento y su alma guerrera lo habían alejado de la fantasía del amor. Al menos eso pensaba de niño. Ahora que había crecido, tenía la leve sospecha de que Bocón no se había casado porque nunca había estado realmente interesado en las mujeres. Claro que eso es algo que se guardaba para sí mismo y que nunca había compartido con su maestro, con aquel que era básicamente como su segundo padre.

—Me los he encontrado de camino y me habían preguntado por él—le explicó Elsa a Hipo casi en un susurro—. Ninguno quería que se fuera sin despedirse—se refirió a los niños.

Hipo observó a Elsa y por alguna razón la encontró diferente a otros días. Podía verse en su rostro que había dormido poco, como era habitual en ella, pero se la veía extrañamente sonriente observando aquella escena, como si realmente estuviese conmovida por esa muestra tan inocente de afecto. Hasta ese instante Hipo no se había planteado lo hermosa que se veía aquella mujer cuando sonreía. Bajó la mirada algo avergonzado de haberse quedado un rato observándola de aquella manera, topándose con que Elsa llevaba la muñequera de Astrid en una mano.

—Ya pensaba que no nos veríamos en un tiempo—dijo entonces Estoico, refiriéndose a Elsa—. Me había dicho mi hijo que todavía dormíais.

Hipo palideció.

—Qué raro… —respondió confusa—, me levanté esta mañana bastante temprano…

No obstante, a medida que decía esto se encontró con la cara demandante y suplicante de Hipo.

—Porque… —intentó imaginar Elsa, a quien no se le daba demasiado bien mentir ni improvisar—, porque… tengo… insomnio. Y claro, estaba muy cansada y volví a dormirme—consiguió decir—. Me desperté y me dormí, pero aquí estoy porque no quería que os fuerais sin despedirme.

Acto seguido la reina se tomó del brazo con Hipo en un gesto sutil y cariñoso que cualquier esposa haría, como el propio vikingo le había pedido que hiciera la noche anterior. Aunque claro, en ellos se vio algo forzado.

Estoico no pareció del todo convencido, pero sonrió a la reina y aceptó de buena gana aquella muestra de respecto.

No tardaron mucho más en irse, saliendo con los dragones al patio central desde donde alzaron el vuelo.

Otros muchos aldeanos salieron afuera a despedirles, muchos con temor al ver en el aire aquellas bestias y otros asombrados por la voluntad de los vikingos de someter a aquellos animales gigantescos.

Hipo finalmente no se había disculpado con su padre, pero aceptó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Lo último que hubiese querido es que ambos hubiesen vuelto a discutir.

Estuvo tomado del brazo con Elsa todo el tiempo hasta que su padre, Bocón y Alea desaparecieron en el cielo, siendo consciente entonces de que todos allí los observaban. Sin duda Hipo jamás se sintió tan extranjero y rechazado como en aquel momento, observado por tanto ojos ajenos que murmuraban sobre su nuevo rey vikingo.

—Elsa, Hipo—dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

Era Anna, que venía acompañada de Kristoff. Ambos lucían bastante despiertos, aunque se notaba que cargaban a sus espaldas con semanas de duro trabajo.

—Os estábamos buscando—dijo Anna, acercándose a ellos.

La princesa se sorprendió al encontrarlos tomados del brazo. Un acercamiento completamente inusual entre ellos. Si nos lo conociera, hubiese pensando que era hasta casi romántico.

Hipo se fijó entonces que ambos iban vestidos de negro, lo cual no llegó a entender.

—Es el padre Gerard—explicó Kristoff—. Lleva un rato buscándote, Elsa.

—¿Lo sabe ya la gente? —preguntó Elsa.

Anna asintió.

—Lo están pregonando por el castillo y la parte reconstruida—anunció—. Será hoy a las siete, con la caída del sol—añadió con calma Anna—. ¿Te lo ha explicado Elsa? —interpeló a Hipo.

—Sí, hablamos anoche de ello— respondió Hipo.

—Genial—le sonrió Anna—. Intentad descansad hasta entonces, yo me ocupo de todo.

—Anna, no tienes que hacerlo tú todo sola, estoy bien—pidió Elsa, rompiendo su enlace con Hipo y acercándose a su hermana.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy sola—lanzó una mirada hacia Kristoff, que la abrazó por los hombros—. Vosotros dos encargaros de organizar los barcos, eso me preocupa mucho más que la misa.

Hipo y Elsa intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, a sabiendas de que Anna tenía razón.

—Por cierto Elsa, ¿has vuelto a leer los cuentos de la tía Marie? —preguntó Anna—. He ido antes a buscarte a tu habitación y lo habías dejado sobre la cama. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión, aunque no te imaginaba leyendo eso.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de visiones borrosas la mente de Elsa.

—¿De la tía Marie? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí… claro—respondió con obviedad Anna—. Los que nos regaló de su colección personal de cuentos, ¿no te acuerdas? Escribía muy bien. De hecho, fue quien nos regaló ese cuento que me daba mucho miedo…

Elsa dudó un momento, pensativa, mientras abría los ojos con asombro.

—Tienes razón Anna… —dijo casi en un suspiro.

—Mmm… ¿la tengo? —preguntó confundida.

Elsa no dijo nada más, simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y entró casi corriendo al castillo. Hipo, Anna y Kristoff se quedaron muy confundidos, con cara de idiotas.

—¿Nos hemos perdido algo? —rompió el silencio Kristoff.

—Algo así… ya os lo explicaremos todo, lo prometo—respondió el vikingo—. Voy...voy a buscarla—sentenció después, yendo tras ella.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

A Elsa se le había acelerado el pulso, para bien y para mal.

Si aquello significaba lo que significaba, posiblemente había una forma de recuperar las páginas que faltaban. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras y tomó un atajo rumbo a la biblioteca, donde fue directa hacia el baúl donde había guardado los libros.

Los abrió algo temblorosa y se puso a inspeccionar con suma atención todos y cada uno de ellos. Por su tacto y maquetación, estaba claro que algunos no pertenecían a la misma colección de cuentos. Buscó además en las primeras páginas por si había algún dato.

Nada.

Era imposible saber cuáles de aquellos libros pertenecían a la colección de la tía Marie y cuáles no. Anna había dicho que justo el ejemplar de _La fuente de la juventud _era de ella, pero tal vez solo era un vago recuerdo infantil. No obstante, era una pista. La única que tenían.

Tomando algunos libros consigo, salió de allí hacia su habitación donde recogió el ejemplar sobre la cama. Lo comparó con los pocos libros que había cogido y reparó en que, por textura y material, sin duda algunos pertenecían a la misma colección de cuentos y año de fabricación.

Salió entonces despedida hacia la habitación de Hipo a por el ejemplar de _La princesa y el dragón_, esperanzada a que aquel libro fuera también uno de ellos, cuando se percató de que la habitación no estaba vacía.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y la tarea de resolver cuanto antes aquella incógnita que había olvidado que Hipo y Astrid habían dormido juntos. De hecho, se arrepintió al instante de entrar porque había abierto con mucha brusquedad. Sin embargo, la vikinga pareció no notarlo, porque seguía durmiendo plácidamente entre las sábanas, con el rostro tranquilo y la respiración silenciosa. Estaba tumbada de lado, pero podía notarse cómo su pecho se elevaba tranquilo. Lucía tan serena que hasta parecía un ángel, con aquella piel pálida adornada de lunares y aquella cabellera salvaje que se esparcía sin ningún orden en la almohada como un río de oro.

Esa fue la primera vez que Elsa sintió envidia, aunque no de Astrid por haber dormido en los brazos de del vikingo; sino del propio Hipo, por tener la suerte de ser amado por una mujer como aquella.

—Elsa—le tocó el hombro el chico tras ella.

La reina se llevó tal susto que tiró los libros al suelo y dejó escapar un gritito.

Esto por supuesto despertó a Astrid, que se incorporó de inmediato sobre la cama en menos de un segundo, asustada. Al ver que solo se trataba de ellos dos respiró aliviada, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—¡Dioses! Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó en su lengua, todavía acongojada por el repentino despertar.

—Perdona—se disculpó Hipo, que se agachó a ayudar a Elsa a recoger los libros del suelo.

La reina no dijo nada, consciente de que Hipo la había pillado mirando a Astrid. Solo rezaba porque el chico acabase de llegar, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí parada mirándola.

—Llevaba un rato buscándote—le dijo entonces el vikingo a Elsa—. ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

Astrid salió también de la cama, agarrando un libro que había caído prácticamente al borde de las mantas. La chica todavía estaba algo confundida, pero se acercó a los dos, sin saber qué pasaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó desconcertada, frotándose los ojos.

Elsa tomó los libros que pudo y se puso de pie, algo abochornada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó con Astrid—. Venía a buscar un libro, no quería despertarte.

—No pasa nada.

—¿Es por lo que ha dicho tu hermana? —preguntó Hipo, que seguía muy desconcertado.

—¿Qué ha dicho Anna? —preguntó Astrid, también algo desubicada.

Elsa se apartó un poco de ellos antes de hablar, intentando calmarse ya que sus poderes amenazaban con hacer de las suyas.

—Es sobre los libros, en concreto el libro al que le han arrancado las páginas—se explicó Elsa.

—¿Le han arrancado las páginas a un libro? —siguió preguntando Astrid, que no entendía nada.

—Ya te habías dormido cuando lo vimos—explicó Hipo, mirando a Elsa para que se explicara.

La reina tomó aire y les pidió que se sentaran mientras ella tomaba el libro y lo examinaba.

Hipo le explicó a Astrid que la noche anterior habían encontrado un libro que hablaba de dragones, pero al que le habían arrancado prácticamente un capítulo entero.

—Mi tía Marie murió cuando Anna y yo éramos unas niñas—se explicó Elsa—. Se convirtió en duquesa al casarse con mi tío y dedicó su vida a formar 'señoritas' en la corte. También dicen que se volvió loca cuando tuvo a mi primo y que la encerraron en su habitación hasta el día de su muerte. Ahí se pasó los años escribiendo libros de cuentos que al parecer fueron muy populares entre los hijos de los nobles. A Anna y a mí nos regaló algunos de su colección años antes de morir.

Hipo y Astrid se quedaron pensativos, sin entender nada.

—¿Y dices que el libro a lo mejor lo ha escrito ella? —indagó Hipo.

—Tal vez—especuló Elsa—. Anna cree recordar que sí. Puede que ella supiera algo del pasado de nuestra familia…

—Si fueron muy populares, entonces debe haber más copias del libro ¿no? —preguntó Astrid—. ¿No viene ahí el autor?

—Está mal visto que los nobles firmen con su nombre y más si son mujeres 'locas', así que muchos son anónimos—explicó Elsa—. Tiene que haber una forma de asegurarnos de que son suyos, pero no sé cuál.

—A ver, no me cuadra—dijo Hipo—. En el fondo da igual quién los escribiera, si hay más copias de estos cuentos lo único que tenemos que hacer es preguntar en los reinos vecinos, ¿no?

Elsa suspiró, preparada para dar la mala noticia.

—Hace semanas envié cartas a los reinos para que nos dieran información y registros históricos y nadie me contestó—reveló—. Solo nos felicitaron por el compromiso…

Se hizo entonces un silencio incómodo, en el que Hipo y Astrid se miraron algo decaídos.

—Entonces… —intentó teorizar Astrid—. Si ese libro fuera de tu tía, ¿qué supondría?

—Ahí es dónde está la clave—dijo más esperanzada Elsa—. Si este libro es anónimo, podemos pasarnos meses buscando otro ejemplar en algún reino, pero si es de la tía Marie…

—Hay un registro… —adivinó Hipo.

Elsa asintió, con una débil sonrisa.

—Exacto, el original debe seguir guardado en su castillo.

—¿Y cuál es su reino? —preguntó Astrid impaciente—. Tal vez podríamos ir y recuperarlo.

—No creo que sea tan fácil de recuperar, pero parece que nos lo han servido en bandeja.

Hipo y Astrid volvieron a mirarse sin comprender.

—Puede que mi tía Marie no tuviera un gran apellido, pero la casaron con mi tío, el Duque de Bränderson, el padre de mi primo.

Astrid no entendió muy bien aquello, pero Hipo bajó la cabeza asimilando lo que aquello suponía.

—El baile de la primera—presagió.

—Exacto.

Tras aquella revelación se instaló un silencio de ultratumba entre los tres. Astrid no se atrevió a decir nada hasta que Elsa decidió explicarle qué estaba pasando.

El baile de la primera era un evento de los nobles para hacer lazos comerciales y de sangre que desde los últimos años se celebrara en el reino de los Bränderson. Ahí asistían todas las familias nobles para presentar en sociedad a sus hijos y comprometerlos con gente de alta cuna. También comían como cerdos, cerraban acuerdos políticos, se veían con sus amantes y pillaban una buena jaqueca. Elsa siempre había odiado esa ceremonia y más desde que había entrado en sociedad como la reina de Arendelle. Por lo general su primo el Duque siempre la usaba como espectáculo ridículo para atraer nobles, quienes la miraban como horror y asco, además de envidia.

Por esta razón, Elsa siempre evitaba ir, pero este año con la noticia de su compromiso parecía imposible poder escapar. Aun así, Elsa tenía poder suficiente como para declinar la oferta. Sin embargo, tras aquel inminente estado de guerra pronosticado por los Trolls y la pista sobre el libro, la idea de asistir se había materializado como una necesidad.

Y así sería.

—¿Pero seguro que la clave está en estos libros de cuentos? —preguntó Astrid para asegurarse, antes de que se precipitaran a ponerse en riesgo por unas cuantas hojas de papel.

Sin embargo, eran demasiadas casualidades. No solo porque hubiesen desaparecido unas páginas que hablaban de dragones, sino porque algunos libros hablaban de los Trolls y versionaban de manera más o menos certera la historia que gran Pabbie les había contado en el bosque.

De hecho, gracias a ello comenzaron a descartar libros.

En primer lugar, habían hecho una criba por temática y ahora por maquetación, usando como referencia el libro de _La princesa y el dragón_. También destacaron los libros _Trolls y otros seres de fantasía, El reino perdido, El valle del sol, El mago y su varita, El gran incendio _y_ La fuente de la juventud, _pese a que éste último no pareciera tener relación directa, ya que su título era demasiado sugerente.

Astrid, sin saber por qué, pensó que también debían rescatar el libro de _La bruja y estrella blanca, _como si fuera una premonición. Hipo y Elsa no estaban muy convencidos, pero aceptaron.

La habitación de Hipo volvió a convertirse en una caverna de libros y hojas con datos esparcidas por todas partes. Sobre todo, porque volvieron a recuperar y repasar otras lecturas anteriores, entre ellas aquel libro sobre casas nobles, por si había algo que se les había escapado.

Al cabo de un rato Elsa tuvo que marcharse porque varias damas llegaron para avisarla de que el padre Gerard seguía buscándola desesperado. Y no podía posponerlo más.

Antes de irse le dejó a Hipo un ejemplar de la biblia donde le marcó algunas páginas para que eligiera qué leer en la misa y además le destacó que debía ir vestido de negro, color del luto.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a leer las escrituras cristianas? —le preguntó Astrid cuando se quedaron en soledad.

Hipo tomó aire antes de contestar.

—No sé… —dudó.

—Sé que lo hemos hablado esta mañana y que te parece una buena forma de unir pueblos—argumentó Astrid—, pero no sé, no me parece que sea realmente una solución. Nosotros ni siquiera somos cristianos.

—Ya, pero tampoco quiero que nos sigan viendo como el enemigo—defendió Hipo—. Supongo que si soy su supuesto rey, debo aceptar sus costumbres.

—Y ellos las nuestras, Hipo—dijo algo molesta Astrid—. Igual que nosotros respetamos que ellos sean cristianos, ellos deben respetar que nosotros no lo somos, que tú no lo eres—especificó.

Hipo suspiró, echo un lio. La noche anterior no le había parecido tan mala idea leer una líneas de la biblia. Sin embargo, ahora con perspectiva, se daba cuenta que de alguna forma aquello era un acto político. Era como aceptar que los vikingos pensaban o podían cristianizarse y aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. De hecho, ellos no eran practicantes ni entendía la religión cristiana.

No es que fuera mejor ni peor, es que simplemente no estaba acorde a todo cuanto había en su cultura.

—De todos modos, sigue en pie la ofrenda de fuego al mar por sus almas—fue lo único que Hipo se aventuró a proponer.

Astrid lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

—Eso está hecho.

Tras aquello Astrid se vistió y se preparó para reunirse con el resto de vikingos. Hipo hizo lo propio, solo que se vistió de negro, como Elsa le había pedido. Ambos reunieron entonces a los jinetes y al resto del consejo para hablar de cómo gestionar la evacuación de aquellas gentes a Berk.

El consejo puso muchas pegas al principio, sobre todo porque negaban la posibilidad de que aquello pudiera salir bien. No obstante, los jinetes no dudaron ni en segundo en secundar las decisiones de Hipo y pese al gran revuelo inicial, ganaron por mayoría.

Los barcos empezarían a partir en los próximos días cargados con la gente más precaria y alimentos —ya que Berk no era conocida por su abundancia. Los primeros vikingos en marcharse serían los del propio consejo por decisión propia.

Y todos los jinetes lo agradecieron en silencio.

Hipo era consciente de que necesitaba protección en aquel reino, así que los jinetes no irían en estos barcos, aunque sí los acompañarían unos días a vuelo para comprobar que todo estaba bien y que ningún barco más naufragara en sus costas. Astrid y Patapez decidieron quedarse todo el tiempo en Arendelle, como seguro de vida de Hipo y no separarse más de lo necesario del chico, algo que tampoco era muy complicado, ya que Hipo y Astrid se veían constantemente y Patapez trabajaba con él haciendo armas.

Tras esta reunión Hipo fue a ver a Elsa, con quien terminó de cerrar esta burocracia.

El vikingo odiaba ser rey. Y más cuando suponía todo aquello. Nunca había sido malo tomando decisiones o enfrentando situaciones difíciles, pero sentía que su lugar no estaba entre las paredes frías de aquel castillo, sino en el cielo o en cualquier otro lugar donde realmente pudiera ser útil.

La luz del sol no tardó en caer y pronto toda Arendelle se había reunido alrededor de la nueva plaza reconstruida donde el torreón de la iglesia se erguía firme, presumiendo de una preciosa campana de hielo. Como era habitual en un acto de tal magnitud, todo se realizaría al aire libre, aunque muchos, sobre todo los vikingos, se quejaron del frío malsano que hacía ahí fuera.

Todo el mundo iba vestido de negro salvo ellos, que no tenían prendas de ese color y que se negaban a ponérselas. Al cabo de un rato no cabía ni un alma en la plaza. Los aldeanos habían decorado además todo con flores y velas, como ofrenda a sus muertos.

—¿Nervioso? —le preguntó Elsa a Hipo mientras caminaban con algo de prisa por los pasillos del castillo, rumbo a la plaza.

—Un poco—se sinceró—. ¿Puedes volver a explicármelo?

—Claro—le sonrió Elsa, quien intentaba acomodarle a Hipo la camisa con hombreras que las doncellas le habían dejado, ya que no se la había puesto bien—. Pues a ver, empezará el padre con un discurso y luego habrá un rezo. Luego nosotros leeremos y el pueblo volverá a rezar. Tal vez nos pidan unas palabras, pero puedo hablar yo por los dos y tras esto habrá un rezo silencioso en honor a las víctimas. Como no te sabes los rezos no hace falta que digas nada, solo ponte de pie y ya está—explicó—. Tú tranquilo, no me separaré de ti, es mucho más fácil de lo que parece.

Hipo tragó saliva, inseguro.

—¿Has elegido ya un párrafo para leer? —preguntó Elsa.

Hipo abrió entonces la biblia que tenía en las manos y buscó algunas notas que había hecho.

—Estoy entre dos, pero no entiendo muy bien de qué hablan o si son apropiados—se explicó.

Ambos se detuvieron entonces bajo la luz de una antorcha, para poder leer mejor aquellas finas líneas.

— Salmos… —leyó Elsa—. ¿Por qué has elegido estos pasajes?

Hipo se encogió de hombros.

—Son los únicos que entiendo, aunque si te soy sincero me parecen todos declaraciones de amor—dijo—. Mira—comenzó a leer—, _¿a dónde podría alejarme de tu Espíritu? ¿A dónde podría huir de tu presencia? Si subiera al cielo, allí estarías tú; si tendiera mi lecho en el fondo del abismo, también allí estarías tú._

Elsa no supo por qué, pero Hipo tenía razón sobre aquellos versos. Ella sabía de sobra que iban dirigidos a Dios, pero al oírlos de su boca, dibujados en su voz áspera, mientras la miraba en la oscuridad con aquellos ojos del bosque, se le encogió el corazón.

—¿No suenan muy raros? —siguió preguntando el vikingo antes su silencio.

—Suenan normales—mintió, sin saber por qué le había entrado tanto calor de repente.

Así que hizo uso de su gran habilidad para evitar ser humana.

—¿Sabes que esa biblia era de mi madre? —cambió el tema de repente mientras retomaba el paso y se alejaba levemente del chico.

—¿Ah sí? Es bastante bonita—dijo cortés Hipo—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

—Iduna—respondió Elsa con cierta tristeza.

Recordar a sus padres le era siempre muy doloroso. El tiempo había conseguido sanar parte de aquella herida abierta, pero desde que aquel monstruo de Drago arrasó sus tierras, Elsa tenía mucho más presente la necesidad de tenerles a su lado, de aconsejarla y guiarla.

—¿Iduna? —repitió Hipo—. Es un nombre Vikingo.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Elsa extrañada.

—Sí, proviene de Idunn, la Diosa guardiana de las manzanas doradas que dan la vida eterna a nuestros Dioses.

—¿Manzanas de la vida eterna? —preguntó algo recelosa y divertida.

—¿Eso que noto en tu voz es escepticismo? —le respondió de la misma manera Hipo, sin perder la sonrisa—. Que yo sepa tu Dios tampoco muere.

—Porque él es la vida eterna—resolvió con simpleza.

—La vida eterna… ¿entonces lo de la resurrección y lo de devolver muertos a la vida es real? —siguió preguntando Hipo confuso y risueño—. Porque suena algo siniestro.

Elsa se echó a reír.

—Si lo dices así, sí que lo es—se defendió sin detener el paso—. Se supone que todos volveremos a la vida eterna cuando llegue el día del juicio final, ya sabes, el día que todo acabe...

—Sí, el Ragnarök.

Elsa detuvo el paso al mismo tiempo que Hipo y ambos se observaron en la oscuridad, prácticamente en la puerta exterior del castillo.

A lo lejos ya se podía escuchar a la multitud y el olor a cera quemada y flores. Sin embargo y pese a que llegaran tarde, el tiempo se había detenido para ellos durante un instante. Se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron hablar para entenderse.

—No puedo hacer esto Elsa—se sinceró Hipo, que había borrado todo rastro de broma o ironía en su voz.

—Lo sé—le respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera—. Siento habértelo pedido. Pero oye—intentó animarle—me gusta mucho lo que Iduna significa para vosotros.

—Gracias por entenderlo—fue lo único que consiguió articular Hipo.

Elsa tomó aire y recuperó su porte de reina, su escudo indestructible para esconderse del mundo. Hipo sin embargo no se vio afectado por él. De alguna forma silenciosa Elsa le había dejado entrar en el reino de sus emociones y aunque nadie más las notara, el vikingo empezaba a entender cuándo el mundo le pesaba demasiado a aquella mujer.

—Vamos—le ofreció su brazo Hipo.

Elsa asintió y lo tomó, consciente de que debían seguir con aquella farsa. Sin embargo, en el fondo aquel gesto no tuvo nada de falso. Hipo volvió a fijarse entonces en que la chica seguía llevando la muñequera de Astrid.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —la tomó con suavidad por la muñeca.

Elsa volvió a sentir ese extraño calor ante su cercanía.

—Ayer me hice un poco de daño y Astrid pensó que era buena idea inmovilizarlo.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, tranquilo, de verdad que no es nada—se apresuró en responder, soltando su mano y agarrando su brazo de forma protocolaria.

Odiaba esa sensación inestable que a veces Hipo provocaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer si no vas a leer la biblia? —cambió las tornas, con falsa tranquilidad, mientras empezaban a captar todas las miradas.

—No te va a gustar— recuperó el sarcasmo Hipo.

—Déjame adivinar—teorizó Elsa, irónica—. ¿Implica dragones?

—Y fuego.

Todos a su alrededor, en especial la guardia real, abrieron paso a los reyes en un silencio de ultratumba que iba a juego con los contraluces de las velas y la luz de la luna. Al fondo podía verse al padre Gerald vestido con elegantes prendas que debían tener algún simbolismo. Estaba subido además en un pequeño atril improvisado, rodeado de flores y feligreses.

Hipo consiguió ver a lo lejos a los jinetes, topándose con la mirada de Astrid que lo observaba con cierta preocupación tácita.

Nada más llegaron a la primera fila, la gente y los soldados volvieron a unirse, borrando ese pasillo imaginario que habían creado para los reyes. Y se dio comienzo a la misa.

Tal como había explicado Elsa, todo parecía ser bastante rígido y medido al milímetro. Se notaba que aquel sacerdote era un auténtico devoto, porque parecía haberse preparado aquella misa 'improvisada' bastante bien. El hombre leyó algunos pasajes de la biblia en latín, algo que apenas pudieron entender Hipo, Elsa y su hermana. Después dio una charla al pueblo, donde prácticamente resumía lo que había leído y tras esto la gente rezaba cánticos en voz alta y al unísono. Muchos fieles incluso se pusieron de rodillas para los rezos.

Hipo agradeció que Elsa no hiciera eso, porque con la prótesis hubiese sido una tortura tener que arrodillarse de esa manera con la frecuencia en que lo hacían. Los jinetes y el consejo buscaban de vez en cuando la mirada tranquilizadora de Hipo, que les decía que todo estaba bien y que aquella pesadilla que no entendían formaba parte de la muestra de respeto que debían mostrar a aquel pueblo. Brusca y Chusco estuvieron a punto de meter la pata en varias ocasiones, pero Astrid y Mocoso detuvieron todas sus tentativas. En especial cuando casi le prenden fuego a las flores al tirar unas velas.

Llegado el gran momento, todos tomaron aire expectantes cuando vieron a Hipo y a Elsa subir al atril. Sin duda Hipo no era el tipo de rey que esperaban aquellas gentes, porque pese a su aspecto poco fiero, no dejaba de parecer un vikingo. Tampoco es que esperasen otro rey de ser sinceros, ya que la mayoría tenía asumido que su reina jamás se desposaría.

Elsa tomó con maestría su rol de reina y lanzó un discurso motivador y solemne hacia las almas perdidas y sobre su responsabilidad como protectora de su reino. También condenó a sus enemigos y explicó la importancia de ponerles a salvo en las tierras de su marido. La gente comenzó a murmurar en esta parte del discurso, pero la reina no se dejó intimidar por el miedo de su pueblo y defendió que la paz y la tolerancia era la única forma de salvar al pueblo de Arendelle. Se encontró en una ocasión con la mirada reservada de Lena, indescifrable y hermética, que sin duda juzgaba con dureza a Elsa. En el fondo la reina se sentía culpable por haber dejado morir a mucha gente tras la cúpula y haberle fallado de aquella manera otra vez a esa mujer. Sin embargo, no podía pensar en eso. Lo importante era dar esperanza a la gente, no hundirse en su propia culpabilidad.

—Los Trolls han visto arder a Arendelle—advirtió, haciendo que todos acallaran sus quejas.

Desde que todos habían descubierto la existencia de estas criaturas, se había infundido un silencioso respeto hacia ellas y lo cierto es que nadie en Arendelle osaba cuestionar el criterio de aquellos seres mágicos.

También y de algún modo, todos pensaron en sus hijos. Ellos eran el único precio que nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar por orgullo. Así que aceptaron la evacuación con la cabeza gacha y el corazón pequeño, rezando porque así estuviesen a salvo.

Tras aquello, Elsa leyó un pasaje de la biblia que hablaba de la bondad infinita de su Dios y de la paz en la que habitaban los que ya no estaban, pero sobre todo de la necesidad de superar el dolor de los que los sufrían.

—Sé lo que es perder a nuestros seres queridos—dijo con sinceridad Elsa—. Y por eso os pido que os quedéis con su luz para que os guíen.

Hipo la observó silencioso, sin separarse ni un segundo de su lado. En su cabeza tenía un gran conflicto, ya que allí subido parecía ser evidente que no tenía nada de malo leer un pasaje de aquellas escrituras y más tras ver la desazón en general de todo aquel pueblo sumido en la miseria y la pérdida. No obstante, en el último momento se topó con los ojos azules de Astrid que le trajeron de vueltas las palabras que aquella misma mañana le había dicho su padre antes de partir. _"Puede que no sean vikingos y que tú no seas el rey que ellos esperan, pero tal vez eres lo que estas gentes necesitan. No lo olvides, hijo, aun aquí sigues siendo un vikingo."_

Tragó saliva. Elsa había terminado de hablar y ahora lo interpelaba afectuosa, cediéndole la palabra. Lanzó una última mirada furtiva a sus amigos y al consejo y tomó su decisión.

—La pérdida es un dolor que nunca sana—dijo en la lengua de aquellas tierras, captando la atención de todos—. Los vikingos llevamos generaciones aprendiendo a vivir con ella, con el dolor y con el miedo.

El padre Gerald miró alarmado a Elsa, claramente contrariado porque aquello no era lo que habían apalabrado.

—Pero también llevamos generaciones levantándonos, haciendo crecer la hierba que se quema y alzando nuevas casas desde los escombros—siguió su discurso, buscando la mirada de sus amigos, que lo miraban con cierto orgullo—. Yo sé que no soy el rey que esperabais y puede que entre nuestras culturas haya un abismo insalvable, pero por muy diferentes que seamos, todos entendemos el dolor que ahora sentís. Yo… —buscó la aprobación de Elsa— no conozco a aquellos por los que hoy rezáis, ni conozco tampoco vuestros rezos. Y creo de corazón que leer unas palabras en un libro no me hará ser mejor rey para vosotros.

Aquello levantó cierto revuelo entre la gente, que se miraban sin comprender. No obstante, se callaron tan pronto como Elsa puso una mano en el hombro de Hipo y le dio una aprobación silenciosa con la cabeza.

—Si lo aceptáis, esta noche me gustaría que no solo vuestras oraciones acompañen a vuestros familiares y amigos—dijo ahora interpelando a los suyos—. También las nuestras.

Hipo se separó un poco de Elsa y entonces sacó algo de su cinturón. La reina al principio no entendía de qué se trataba hasta Hipo lo alzó en el aire y aquel objeto se prendió en llamas.

Algunos gritaron de puro terror al ver que de la nada aquel hombre había hecho fuego, como si se tratase del mismísimo diablo. A su alrededor además el resto de vikingos también alzaron sus armas, haciendo que los guardias se pusieran en alerta y desenfundaran sus espadas. Elsa, pese al shock inicial, reaccionó a tiempo y con una simple negación con la cabeza detuvo a sus soldados antes de que se lanzaran contra ellos. Miró a Hipo, sin comprender, todavía fascinada y aterrada por aquella espada de fuego que empuñaba en alto y que tanto calor emanaba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico estaba rezando.

Hablaba en su lengua, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, al igual que el resto de vikingos. Aquel pequeño murmuro musical inundó el aire en cuanto terminaron los gritos de sorpresa, como una melodía indescifrable.

Elsa trató de comprender qué decía, pero Hipo usaba palabras muy complejas que jamás había escuchado. Sin embargo, debía ser algún tipo de rezo o cuento de transmisión oral, porque todos parecían sabérselo de memoria.

Al acabar, Hipo bajó la espada, que seguía prendida en fuego y se bajó del atril. La gente se hizo a un lado inmediatamente al verlo avanzar y Elsa optó por seguirlo silenciosa. El resto de vikingos también siguieron a su líder hasta el final de la plaza, donde empezaba el puerto y el mar. Hasta ese momento Elsa no se había dado cuento de que los dragones habían estado en todo momento sueltos y sobrevolando la plaza. Con la oscuridad nadie parecía haber reparado en ello.

Al llegar al extremo antes del mar, Hipo clavó su espada de fuego en la tierra, que siguió prendida. Los demás lo intimaron, clavando sus armas también en la tierra y acercándose a su líder.

Todos observaban la escena sin apenas parpadear, con una curiosidad temerosa que inundaba el ambiente.

—¿Preparaste eso? —le susurró Hipo a Astrid, que se había acercado a él.

—Por supuesto—dijo sonriente y llena de orgullo, mirando cómplice al resto de vikingos.

Tras esto el vikingo se volteó para buscar a Elsa, quien lo miraba expectante. El chico le sonrió y le ofreció su mano para que se acercara. Elsa la aceptó, aunque le susurró que podría haberla advertido que tenía planeado algo tan extraño y 'peligroso'.

—Ya te dije que implicaba fuego—le devolvió al oído.

Una vez con la reina a su lado, sacó una pequeña navaja y se cortó una trenza del pelo que lanzó al fuego. El resto de vikingos hizo lo mismo, lanzando al fuego pequeños objetos personales o restos de su propio cabello, como Hipo. Luego, sacaron arcos y flechas que prendieron en llamas y que lanzaron al mar, iluminando el cielo nocturno donde se dibujó la silueta silenciosa de los dragones que sobrevolaban protectores Arendelle.

Y entonces, los niños de Arendelle, juntaron sus manos y se pusieron a rezar en voz baja mirando a las flechas. Algunos adultos intentaron reprimirles, pero la sonrisa de su reina bastó para que aquel espectáculo continuara y se expandiera al resto.

Elsa contemplaba aquella imagen maravillada, de alguna forma temblando por la locura que aquello significaba para acabar una misa, pero con la esperanza de que sí había diálogo posible entre sus pueblos, aunque fuese confuso y extraño.

—¿Quieres probar tú? —le susurró entonces Astrid, acercándose a ella.

Elsa asintió, aunque nunca había usado un arco.

—No sé cómo se hace—dijo cuándo la vikinga le entregó un arco.

—Haz lo mismo que yo.

Astrid se colocó despacio una fecha para que Elsa la imitara y luego la prendió en el fuego de _inferno_, al igual que la reina. Luego la tensó y apuntó al aire, dejándola libre, como se dejan marchar a los que se van.

Elsa también consiguió hacer volar la suya, comprendiendo que había cambiado para siempre desde el día en que los vikingos pisaron sus tierras.

Tenía que aceptar que tras aquella noche no podía volver a ser la misma y que no podía seguir anclada a recuperar un Arendelle que ya no existía.

Su misión ahora era ponerlos a todos a salvo, prepararse para la guerra y trabajar codo con codo con Hipo, aquel extraño chico con quien se había casado. Debían resolver cuanto antes qué buscaba Drago en el bosque y frenar sus planes. Y tras ello, si quedaba en pie un Dios o unos Dioses a los que rezar, devolvería a Arendelle la paz que merecía.

—.—.—.—.—.—.

Tras la extraña misa que celebraron días atrás, Elsa había despertado como de un sueño y ahora era consciente de que no tenían tiempo que perder.

A la mañana siguiente de la ceremonia, partió el primer barco hacia Berk, cargado de niños y los altos cargos del consejo vikingos, además de algunos guardias y heridos de Arendelle.

El reino no disponía de muchos barcos, así que se empacó lo justo y necesario y se llenaron con toda la gente que podía caber en ellos. De esta forma, cada mañana al amanecer, partía un barco con gente y provisiones.

Hipo esperó paciente noticias de su padre, pero debido al propio devenir del tiempo, imaginó que aunque su padre ya hubiese llegado a Berk, tardaría al menos una semana más en tener noticias suyas.

En este tiempo Hipo y Elsa trabajaron duro en algo que no habían planeado hasta ahora, pero que era más que necesario: fusionar sus mundos.

Elsa aceptó que Hipo era un vikingo y aunque su matrimonio no tuviese gran valor y el deseo de ambos fuera romperlo cuanto antes, la realidad era que ahora él era también el rey. Y como rey tenía responsabilidades para las que nunca lo habían preparado. No era lo mismo liderar Berk que gobernar Arendelle, así que lo primero que hizo Elsa fue enseñarle cómo debía gestionar todo.

También y con más urgencia, debía prepararlo para el baile de la primavera.

Su asistencia ya era oficial y el rumor se había corrido por todos los reinos como la pólvora. Por esta razón, Elsa estaba prácticamente obsesionada con que Hipo se preparara para parecer un noble y no llamar demasiado la atención, ya que todo jugaba en su contra.

No obstante y pese al coche cultural, Hipo era un alumno excelente. Apenas se quejaba y aprendía muy deprisa. Y lo que no sabía, lo preguntaba sin pudor. A Elsa le fascinaba la inmensa curiosidad del chico y la rapidez con la que captaba todo el vuelo. Cuando se conocieron, Hipo ni siquiera sabía leer bien su lengua y se ayudaba de una plantilla que había creado por lógica para traducir. Y ahora en cambio, en apenas un mes, ya leía con fluidez la mayoría de los textos.

La chica le enseñó además los modales y costumbres que tenían los nobles, empezando por hacerle memorizar el uso y orden de la cubertería y terminando por explicarle los títulos nobiliarios.

—¿Conde es más que Duque? —preguntaba confuso Hipo.

—Al revés—lo corrió Elsa.

—¿Y Archiduque es más que Duque?

—Exacto—lo apremió—. Y la forma para dirigirte a ellos también es diferente.

Hipo acataba sereno como el buen estudiante que siempre había sido, pero la verdad es que todo aquel protocolo le parecía en ocasiones ridículo y sin sentido, sobre todo porque, mientras más sabía de los nobles, más injusta le parecía la sociedad de aquellos reinos.

—A las doncellas sin marido, les besas la mano para presentarte—seguía con sus lecciones Elsa—. Y a las casadas, les besas el anillo.

—¿Y a las casadas sin anillo?

—No habrá casadas sin anillo—replicó Elsa.

—Bueno, tú no tienes anillo.

La reina se rio, de buen humor.

—A mí nadie va a besarme las manos, tranquilo—respondió irónica.

También le explicó que normalmente los reyes se dejaban vestir por el servicio, pero Hipo se negó a que lo vistieran, ya que le pareció demasiado extraño y más cuando se había hecho muy amigo del servicio, sobre todo del personal de las cocinas.

—Aprenderé a vestirme yo solo con las ropas de aquí—declaró, aunque lo cierto es que se le daba fatal y siempre tenía que acudir a Elsa para que lo ayudara.

No obstante, el plan era bidireccional y no solo Hipo tuvo que aprender a ser un rey para Arendelle, sino que Elsa tuvo que empezar a aceptar que era la esposa de un vikingo.

La reina comenzó a relacionarse más con los jinetes y a observar silenciosa sus costumbres y estilo de vida. A su parecer, eran un poco salvajes y no medían demasiado las consecuencias de sus actos, pero le agradó sentirse aceptada en tan poco tiempo. De hecho, Astrid ayudó mucho a ello, ya que como siempre, intentó explicarle todo y hacerla sentir cómoda.

La relación entre ambas había cambiado ligeramente desde aquel baño nocturno. De alguna forma las había unido, pero también las había distanciado. La vikinga había seguido con sus entrenamientos con Elsa, mucho más exigente que antes, pero por alguna razón ahora se mostraba más nerviosa o evitaba cualquier acercamiento directo con ella. Elsa no entendía a qué venía ese cambio en Astrid, pero prefirió no indagar demasiado.

—¿Qué se supone que tiene que saber la esposa de un jefe vikingo? —le preguntó una noche Elsa a Hipo mientras seguían investigando y releyendo los cuentos en busca de alguna pista.

Se sentía mal de ver que sólo Hipo estaba realmente enfocado en aprender a ser rey.

—Pues no lo sé—le dijo con sinceridad el chico—. Nunca conocí a mi madre y prácticamente me han criado dos hombres, así que no sé qué se supone que les enseñan a las mujeres de la tribu—se explicó—. Tal vez le puedes preguntar a Astrid y a Brusca.

Y así lo hizo.

—Saber pelear y tener liderazgo—le respondió con tranquilidad Astrid, enfocada como siempre en su hacha—. Son cualidades esenciales.

—Y ser buena en la cama—añadió Brusca—. Oh sí, eso es súper necesario y nunca falla.

—¡Brusca! —le regañó Astrid.

La reina quiso morirse en ese instante, roja como nunca, mientras Astrid reprendía a Brusca, quien se notaba de sobra que se divertía creando incomodidad ajena.

El sexo era más que tabú para Elsa y más cuando últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ello.

Siempre había sido una idea abstracta y externa, algo que no tenía cabida en su vida. Estaba segura que podía pasar toda su vida sin tener nada que ver con ello. Al fin y al cabo, no se puede extrañar algo que nunca se ha tenido ni se ha deseado. Sin embargo, le era imposible apartar aquella idea de su cabeza, porque convivía con ella cada noche.

Ahora que las cosas se habían relajado, Hipo y Astrid compartían cama y aunque Elsa jamás lo mencionaría, sí que los escuchaba al otro lado de la pared.

Y se sentía morir.

Por lo general, cuando eso pasaba, se levantaba de la cama y se iba a la biblioteca, donde leía como loca hasta que salía el sol. Otras noches en cambio, rezaba por su alma y le pedía a Dios fuerza para retomar el sueño. Y cuando Dios la ignoraba, pues simplemente se ponía la almohada sobre la cabeza.

No obstante, una noche ya no pudo más y decidió enfrentarse a eso que tanto había luchado por desprender de su persona: su sexualidad.

Elsa no quería admitirlo, pero todo lo que le perturbaba era que su cuerpo reaccionaba a estímulos que nunca antes había experimentado. Le excitaba y aterraba por igual la idea del sexo, sobre todo porque no entendía qué le pasaba a su cuerpo. Al principio de su adolescencia había sentido cierto calor viendo a algunas chicas a través de su ventana, pero quitando eso, no había notado nada memorable desde entonces. Sin embargo, la noche que Hipo la abrazó dormido en la cama, se dio cuenta que había cruzado definitivamente una línea imaginaria y el calor en su vientre había sido más que insoportable. Ahora aquello se repetía, solo que de otro modo y más cuando pensaba que el chico dormía cada noche con Astrid, con esa perfecta diosa bajada del cielo…

Elsa sabía que estaba mal y que Dios la castigaría, pero aquella noche se levantó el camisón y decidió explorar la zona prohibida. Y se asustó al comprobar que era tan placentero y extraño. También se topó con su supuesta virginidad y comenzó a comprender qué se suponía que debía haber pasado su noche de bodas, eso que nunca nadie le explicó. En ese momento quiso reírse de lo tonta que debió parecer, sobre todo cuando Hipo la vio desnuda y temblando, explicándole por qué debían manchar las sábanas de sangre. Esa parte era la única que seguía sin comprender, porque lo cierto es que nada de aquello le parecía doloroso. Al contrario, era una sensación extremadamente cálida que iba a más y más. Tanto, que en un momento su cuerpo se tensó y explotó, dejando libre todo aquel calor que la consumía y recorriéndola hasta los pies con un hormigueo que le supo a cielo.

No recordó haber dormido mejor en toda su vida, pese a que la culpabilidad la carcomiera a la mañana siguiente y se prometiese a sí misma que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

El resto del tiempo fue bastante tranquilo y se lo pasaron releyendo una y otra vez libros y escrituras, a la espera de encontrar una pista destacable. En ese sentido, todos empezaron a volcarse más y más.

Hipo y Patapez terminaron al fin las armas para las mujeres con la ayuda de Anna y Kristoff, haciendo que Astrid volviera a dejar solos a Hipo y Elsa en las investigaciones, ya que duplicó sus horas de entrenamiento con las mujeres, quienes apenas habían empezado a usar armas de verdad y todavía no se acostumbraban a su peso y movimiento.

Gracias a esto, Patapez se les unió a las investigaciones, ya que Hipo pensó que sería de gran ayuda. Y no se equivocó, porque después de días leyendo los cuentos para buscar una conexión entre ellos que pudiera diferenciar los de la tía Marie de los que no, el vikingo les dio una solución:

—¿Habéis mirado en la maquetación de la cubierta? —les preguntó nada más ver el caos de libros y papeles por todas partes.

Elsa era increíblemente maniática para el orden e Hipo, para ser un vikingo, también. Aunque claro, para Elsa el orden de Hipo era puro caos y era difícil explicarle a los que entraban a la habitación del vikingo que aquella masa sin sentido de hojas y libros por todas partes tenía su lógica.

—¿La maquetación de la cubierta? —preguntó Elsa, confusa.

—Claro, normalmente el copista o el autor dejan un sello bajo la cubierta—explicó con normalidad—. ¿No lo habéis mirado hasta ahora?

Hipo se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiéndose un idiota.

Con cuidado, tomaron todos los libros y comenzaron a despegar la primera página de la cubierta, como si desmembraran un cadáver. Y efectivamente: Patapez tenía razón.

Algún que otro libro no tenía sello o marca, pero el resto sí. El problema ahora era averiguar cuál era el sello de la tía Marie.

Agruparon los libros por sello, destacando aquellos que pudieron reconocer de algún reino.

—Estos de aquí son de los reinos de Rotlend y Alüdard—consiguió descifrar Elsa, guiada por los escudos que había aprendido de niña.

No obstante, el resto era un misterio, ya que debían tratarse de sellos personales o de casas nobles que ya habían desaparecido.

Esto los desilusionó un poco.

—¿Os pasa algo? —preguntó Kristoff a la hora de la cena, al ver el ambiente general y decaído del gran salón, donde además apenas había gente tras las repatriaciones.

Elsa presidía la mesa, con Astrid e Hipo a su lado.

—No conseguimos avanzar con los libros y el baile es en una semana—dijo agotada, recibiendo la mirada alentadora y cómplice de Patapez.

—¿Seguro que no hay forma de saber si son los de la tía? —preguntó Anna, quien comía hambrienta tras el día de entrenamiento.

—No hemos encontrado el sello de los Bränderson, así que tuvo que sellarlos con otro sello—explicó Hipo.

—¿Y por descarte? —se atrevió a añadir Mocoso, que tampoco tenía mucha idea de lo que estaban hablando.

—Hay demasiados sellos que no sabemos a quiénes pertenecen—explicó Astrid, con aspecto cansado.

—¿Y no hay en este reino un experto real en sellos o algo así? —preguntó Chusco, echándose hacia atrás en su silla mientras jugaba con el tenedor y se ponía bizco.

Aquello fue la luz.

—Claro… —empezó Kristoff, levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Anna.

La princesa no lo entendió, hasta pasado unos segundos.

—Oh, ¡por supuesto! —dijo emocionada, mientras miraba a su novio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Elsa sin comprender.

—¡Oaken! —gritaron al unísono la pareja.

Hipo y Astrid se miraron sin comprender, buscando que Elsa les explicase.

—¿Oaken? —preguntó la reina a su hermana y su novio—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—No solo tiene la tienda y la sauna… —empezó a explicar Kristoff.

—¡Una sauna! —gritaron los gemelos, como si Loki les hubiese hecho un regalo divino.

—Oaken es coleccionista de sellos—reveló Anna a su hermana—. Es un experto y tiene un millón de libros de archivo, tal vez puede decirnos si alguno de esos sellos sin dueño son de la tía o de su familia. Eso resolvería el misterio.

—Podría ser…

Aquello no les aseguraba nada, pero al menos les alegró un poco la noche.

La tienda de Oaken estaba solo a un día de camino, sin embargo y como era obvio, los vikingos no iban a ir hasta allí a caballo.

Y por esa razón Elsa le había echado al fin valor y había decidido pedirle a Astrid que la enseñara a volar. Claro que pensó que practicarían un poco antes y no que saltarían de un acantilado casi a cuarenta metros del mar así de primeras.

No obstante y pese al terror inicial, la sensación de volar era maravillosa. Se sintió tan libre como la primera vez que dejó escapar sus poderes sin guantes, como cuando realmente decidió dejar de ocultarse. Era la misma sensación de liberación, solo que iba acompañada de un hormigueo de adrenalina.

Elsa volvió a sujetarse a la cintura de Astrid al ver que la dragona giraba en el aire y sus cuerpos se suspendían levemente en un ángulo de todo menos seguro. Lo cierto es que era el primer acercamiento físico entre ambas desde hacía días y Elsa se sintió más abrumada que de costumbre.

—Mira, ahí están los gemelos—le indició la vikinga, señalando entre las nubes.

—¿Quién de los dos realmente controla al dragón? —preguntó Elsa con inocencia.

Astrid se echó a reír, enérgica, mientras el viento le acariciaba la cara y bailaba con su pelo.

—Sinceramente, creo que ninguno de los cuatro sabe lo que hace—respondió risueña, refiriéndose a los gemelos y a las dos cabezas de dragón.

Elsa observó que debajo de ellas también se elevaban Mocoso con Colmillo y a su lado Patapez y Albóndiga. Lo primero que pensó al verles es que quizás deberían haberse intercambiado los dragones, ya que todavía se sorprendía de que alguien tan grande como Patapez pudiera volar sobre aquel pequeño Gronckle o que Mocoso, con lo corto de miras que era, pudiera dominar a un dragón como aquel. No obstante, tal vez la teoría de Hipo sobre que los dragones se parecen a sus dueños era más que cierta, ya que tenía que admitir que aquellos dragones y sus jinetes eran un reflejo del alma del otro.

—Bueno, ¿lista para tu primera clase de vuelo? —preguntó de repente Astrid.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Elsa—. ¿Acaso no estamos ya volando?

La vikinga volvió a reírse.

—Mmmm… —se lo pensó Astrid, mientras comenzaba a incorporarse sobre su asiento—Técnicamente sí, pero...

Elsa la miró aterrada. No le parecía nada seguro que la chica se pusiera en pie sobre el asiento. Además, desprenderse del agarre de Astrid le dio mucha inseguridad, aferrándose con ambas manos a la silla de montar.

—Ten cuidado—pidió Elsa por inercia al verla de pie.

—Tranquila, no me voy a caer—le aseguró Astrid, manteniendo el equilibrio con los brazos.

Elsa se esforzó por mantener la calma, pero le resultó imposible. Especialmente cuando la vikinga le sonrió con cierta picardía y le anunció:

—Solo voy a saltar.

Antes de que la reina pudiera replicar, Astrid saltó al vació. Elsa quiso gritar cuando miró hacia abajo buscando a la vikinga y no la encontró; como si las nubes la hubieran engullido para destrozarla.

Era imposible sobrevivir a una caída desde aquella altura. Y lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer. Terror era poco para describir su sensación en aquel momento.

Sin embargo, no tardó el oír la risa suave de la chica. Para su sorpresa, no provenía de abajo, sino de encima de su cabeza.

Elsa miró hacia arriba, donde encontró a Astrid a lomos de Desdentao, abrazada a la cintura de Hipo.

—Buenos días, Elsa—la saludó el chico, levantándose la máscara de vuelo.

Elsa quiso matarlos a los dos en ese instante, por darle semejante sobresalto.

—Casi me matáis del susto—exclamó Elsa, aferrada a Tormenta, temblando.

Astrid e Hipo le sonrieron sin malicia.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Astrid—. Pero es la mejor forma de enseñar a los novatos.

Desdentao descendió un poco y se colocó a la altura de Tormenta, prácticamente rozándose las alas.

—A mí se me ocurren otras muchas formas… —se quejó la reina, que empezaba a ser consciente de que estaba volando sola, sobre un animal salvaje, a cientos de metros del suelo.

—Vamos, si lo estás haciendo genial—la animó Hipo.

Elsa se fijó entonces que la prótesis de Hipo encajaba perfectamente en el sistema mecánico de su dragón, convirtiéndolos en un todo en el aire. Hasta ese momento no había entendido por qué Hipo llevaba aquella extraña pieza y no una pata palo. Sin embargo, ahora todo cobraba sentido. Eso y que Hipo fuera el maestro de dragones.

A veces se le olvidaba ese detalle. Primero porque el vikingo no se daba aires de grandeza y segundo porque Arendelle parecía cortarle las alas. Allí arriba en cambio, sobre su dragón, sí que veía en él la esperanza de la que hablaban los Trolls. Allí era más que un vikingo flacucho o un rey extranjero, era simplemente un joven mitad dragón, mitad humano. Con el brillo de un niño en la mirada, pero la expresión de quien está dispuesto a librar mil batallas por la liberación de ambas especies.

—Relájate y síguenos—le aconsejó Astrid, quien se acomodó mejor tras Hipo cuando éste empezó a virar en el aire—. ¡Lo vas a hacer muy bien!

Elsa los vio avanzar, dibujando un camino imaginario entre las nubes.

—De acuerdo—se dijo a sí misma—. Okey, Tormenta, vamos a seguirles… —expresó no muy convencida, mientras acariciaba insegura a la dragona—. No muy rápido, por favor.

La dragona pareció entenderla a la perfección, porque comenzó a batir sus alas despacio, siguiendo a su dueña y a Desdentao.

Elsa tardó un rato en desprenderse de aquel pánico que la acompañaba, pero finalmente empezó a relajarse a disfrutar de nuevo de aquella sensación.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil… —se dijo así misma, apremiando a la dragona—. Buena chica.

No tardó demasiado en divisar el bosque, por lo que la tienda de Oaken no debía andar muy lejos. Sin embargo, desde el aire todavía se le hacía difícil ubicarse y más cuando le parecía imposible que un día de camino pudiera equivaler a tan solo veinte minutos de vuelo.

—¡Vaya! Parece que os entendéis bien—dijo entonces la voz de Hipo sobre su cabeza.

Elsa volvió a elevar la vista, sin entender por qué parecía divertirles asustarla. Para su sorpresa ambos estaban tan inclinados que la melena de Astrid casi podía rozarle la nariz. Era como si obviasen todo el tiempo las leyes de la gravedad que ella tanto veneraba.

—Eso parece—respondió la reina, más relajada—. Aunque sinceramente, creo que lo hace todo ella.

Hipo y Astrid volvieron a reírse.

—¿Preparada para aterrizar? —le preguntó la vikinga.

Elsa no necesitó hablar para mostrar su espanto.

—Hazme un hueco, anda—sentenció Astrid, amistosa.

La vikinga se desprendió del agarre de Hipo y Desdentao y saltó de nuevo sobre su dragona, esta vez tras la reina.

—La cabaña de Oaken es la única que se ve en el camino, ¿no? —preguntó Hipo para asegurarse.

Elsa escrutó bajo sus pies el camino, divisando la cabaña al final de una arboleda.

—Sí, es esa—aclaró.

Hipo y Desdentao giraron, avanzando con rapidez y haciendo una seña para que el resto los siguiera.

—¿Siempre vuela así de rápido?

Astrid se rio.

—Pues todavía no le has visto hacer el idiota de verdad—se quejó divertida—¿Preparada?

La reina tomó aire.

—Nací preparada—dijo completamente insegura.

La vikinga rio suave contra su oreja y se sujetó a ella para ganar estabilidad.

—Tormenta es muy inteligente—explicó Astrid—, pero no puede leer tus pensamientos, así que hay que hacerle indicaciones de lo que quieres. Antes, nos habéis seguido porque Tormenta tiene costumbre de hacerlo y más porque Desdentao es un alfa—especificó—. Ahora en cambio, tú tienes que indicarle que vamos a aterrizar ahí.

—¿Y cómo se lo explico?

—Tienes que encontrar la forma.

—¿Cómo que encontrar la forma?

Astrid volvió a reírse con su melodiosa voz.

—Los dragones son criaturas realmente agudas y con mucha personalidad—siguió explicándole—. Y por supuesto tienen su propio lenguaje y nosotros no siempre somos capaces de entenderlos a todos. Fíjate—le señaló a los gemelos—. Ellos se entienden que sus dragones porque son como un espejo. Es muy mental.

Tras esto Astrid señaló más abajo.

—En cambio Patapez y Albóndiga son muy emocionales y se entiende por contacto—especificó—. Y bueno, como ves Mocoso y su dragón no se entienden en nada, tienen una especie de relación amor odio.

La apreciación de Astrid era bastante certera, sacándole incluso una sonrisa cuando vio que efectivamente Mocoso estaba discutiendo con su dragón mientras le pedía que aterrizara de una vez.

—¿Y cómo lo haces con Tormenta?

—Las dos somos bastante avispadas—dijo—. A veces creo que pensamos lo mismo. Suelo indicárselo con las piernas, si quiero ir en una dirección u otra. También le hablo—reveló—. Todos lo hacemos, porque, aunque no lo parezca, nos entienden.

—¿E Hipo y Desdentao? —preguntó curiosa.

Astrid bufó, irónica.

—Esos dos son un todo indivisible—dijo—. Hipo en general se entiende con casi todos los dragones, pero con Desdentao es como si pudieran leerse la mente. También vuelan sincrónicos, ya que Hipo maneja una de sus alas.

Elsa tomó aire, analizando toda aquella información. Lo cierto es que ya no estaba asustada y se sentía bastante cómoda y segura con Tormenta allí en el aire. Y con Astrid. Era imposible no sentirse a salvo con ella.

—Vale—tomó aire Elsa—. Tormenta—llamó a la dragona, posando una mano sobre cabeza y dándole unas palmaditas—. Vamos a aterrizar despacio, muy despacio… confío en ti, bonita.

La dragona la entendió de inmediato y siguiendo un poco el curso del resto de dragones, comenzaron a descender cada vez más rápido, traspasando las nubes y acercándose vertiginosamente hacia el bosque.

Astrid se abrazó a la cintura de Elsa, esforzándose por no echarse encima de ella con la presión de la caía.

Finalmente, pese a toda aquella inseguridad, aterrizaron sin problemas. A Elsa todavía le temblaban las piernas cuando bajó de la dragona. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que había sido muy emocionante.

Cuando todos bajaron de sus dragones, se acercaron hasta la pequeña cabaña y llamaron a la puerta.

No hubo señal.

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con más insistencia, pero nada.

—¿Estarán de vacaciones? —preguntó Chusco—. Tal vez no les importa que usemos al menos su sauna.

Hipo y Astrid no tardaron ni un segundo en reprocharlo con la mirada.

—Qué aburridos sois—declaró Brusca.

—Son los dragones… —imaginó Elsa.

La reina se abrió paso hasta la puerta y volvió a llamar, esta vez alzando la voz:

—Oaken—lo llamó—, soy Elsa, la reina de Arendelle. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

El silencio volvió a inundar el lugar.

—Tal vez no hay nadie… —teorizó Hipo.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar la frase, se empezaron a escuchar algunos pasos tras la puerta. Todos se hicieron poco a poco a un lado, todos salvo Elsa, que se quedó plantada ante aquella puerta que comenzó a abrirse chirriante.

Ante ellos apareció la enorme figura de un hombre barbudo, con rostro amenazante.

—¿Reina Elsa? —preguntó con seriedad.

—La misma—dijo sin pestañear.

El hombre tomó aire despacio y aunque por un momento los jinetes pensaron que los mataría de un hachazo, abrió la puerta de par en par y estrechó a Elsa entre sus brazos.

—Oh gracias al cielo, pensamos que estabais muerta, su majestad—exclamó el hombre, sincero.

—¿No es ilegal abrazar a la reina? —le preguntó Chusco a Mocoso.

El vikingo se encogió de hombros, tan asombrado como él.

—Oaken, qué alegría que estés bien—dijo Elsa, rompiendo aquel abrazo tan poco protocolario—. ¿Tu familia también está bien?

—Sí, majestad, estamos todos bien—respondió—. Temimos lo peor cuando los dragones tomaron el cielo y quemaron Arendelle.

El hombre se fijó entonces en todos los dragones que había en la puerta de su casa y buscó en la reina una explicación.

Elsa carraspeó.

—He aquí a mi… mi marido, el maestro de dragones y sus jinetes—los presentó educadamente—. Hemos venido a pedir tu ayuda en un asunto de vital importancia—fue directa al grano Elsa—. ¿Nos dejarías pasar?

El hombre volvió a echar un vistazo a esos extranjeros con raros trajes y sus dragones. Sobre todo al tal 'maestro de dragones'.

—¡Claro! No os quedéis ahí fuera—les sonrió a todos tras instantes de silencio absoluto—. Tengo además muchos artículos en oferta y mi hombre ha hecho pastel de calabaza.

Ambos gemelos se miraron nada más oírle.

—¿Ha dicho…? —empezó Brusca.

—¿…Pastel de calabaza? —terminó Chusco.

Ninguno de los dos tardó ni un segundo en entrar corriendo en la cabaña.

Pese a que Elsa quisiera acabar con aquel asunto lo antes posible, lo cierto es que el tiempo en aquella cabaña se dilató hasta límites desesperantes. Oaken no solo convenció a Mocoso y a Patapez de que necesitaban comprar sus ofertas, sino que además del libro de sellos se puso a enseñarles retratos familiares mientras su familia les ofrecía té y pastel a todos.

—¿Dices entonces que aquí están todos los sellos del reino?

—Siii—respondió orgulloso, dándole un sorbo a su taza.

—Venimos buscando estos sellos en concreto, señor—se pronunció Hipo, dándole una hoja donde había dibujado todos los sellos que encontraron en los libros.

Oaken se puso las gafas para ver mejor aquel papel.

—Veamos—tomó su libro de sellos.

De fondo los gemelos jugaban con los niños de Oaken a un juego de golpearse las manos que no tenía mucha lógica. A su vez, Patapez y Mocoso escuchaban los relatos del compañero de Oaken sobre sus niños y por una cuestión irracional, había una cabra dentro que comía tranquila junto al fuego.

Astrid estaba desesperada. Había demasiado caos en esa casa como para pensar. ¿Por qué no habían podido ir Elsa, Hipo y ella solos?

—Preciosos—sentenció el vendedor al ojearlos—, pero muy antiguos.

Se puso a pasar las páginas hasta casi el final, donde se puso a buscar con el dedo.

—Uno de estos sellos pertenece al vizconde de Cosock… —señaló—, éste otro es de los reinos paganos del este… ¡Ah, mira! Este es de nuestros vecinos del sur. ¡Mira cariño qué raro! —llamó al otro hombre.

Astrid lanzó una mirada suplicante a Elsa, quien tomó aire.

—Oaken, necesito saber si uno de estos libros pertenecía a mí tía, Marie de Bränderson, la madre del actual Duque—se explicó Elsa—. Ninguno de los sellos que hemos encontrado pertenecen a los Bränderson, así que imagino que usaba el sello de su familia, pero no sé cuál es.

Oaken se quedó muy serio entonces, buscando la mirada cómplice de su pareja quien se levantó y se marchó de la sala.

—Vuestra tía Marie era una persona muy especial—comenzó a relatar—. Yo tuve la suerte de conocerla cuando era un niño, antes de que se casara con vuestro tío el Duque.

En ese momento apareció de nuevo el otro hombre, con un libro fino en la mano, que cedió al vendedor.

—Tu tía pertenecía a una familia forastera que llegó a aquellas tierras en busca de bonanza. Por aquel entonces mi familia tenía una posada y durante años se hospedaron en ella tu tía y otra mujer que decía ser su hermana. Nadie sabía cómo, pero tenían una gran fortuna. Tu tío el Duque cayó rendido a sus pies nada más verla, pero es que era imposible no hacerlo. Toda ella era belleza y virtud—relató—. Sin embargo, a veces se iba al bosque y desparecía durante días enteros. Se ganó así la fama de bruja y hechicera, por lo que tu tío corrió el rumor de que simplemente estaba loca para que no la llevaran a la hoguera.

Hipo y Astrid tragaron saliva al escuchar aquello. No era la primera vez que oían historias sobre cómo en aquellas tierras quemaban a paganos en las hogueras.

—Pero ella no estaba loca, al contrario, tenía mucha sabiduría para ser tan joven—abrió el libro en sus manos—. Y mucha la dejó por escrito. Antes de mudarme a estas tierras, estuve un tiempo trabajando en el castillo de los Bränderson. Nosotros nos conocíamos de toda la vida, así que a veces hablábamos cuando ella salía al jardín. Le dije que mi sueño era vivir algún día en un lugar cálido y formar una familia, lejos de lo que los demás pensaran de mí. Poder abrir mi propio negocio. Fue ella quien me habló de esta tierra y de los lagos calientes, de ahí nuestro negocio de la sauna—explicó—. Todo está en este libro que me regaló.

El hombre le tendió el libro a Elsa, quien pudo leer el título: _La leyenda sobre el gigante que lloraba lagos de fuego en la montaña blanca. _

Elsa miró a Hipo y a Astrid, quienes compartieron con ella el mismo pensamiento: ningún cuento de aquella mujer era realmente un cuento.

Por alguna razón que no comprendían, aquella mujer sabía más de lo que podían imaginar sobre aquellas tierras. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era realmente esa mujer? ¿Y por qué dejarlo por escrito bajo la ilusión de cuentos infantiles? Eso era algo que no llegaban a comprender.

—Puedes mirar bajo la cubierta—le dio permiso el hombre.

Elsa acató agradecida, despegando la cubierta del papel para descubrir un símbolo que les era familiar. Sí, efectivamente muchos de los libros que tenían eran de su tía. De hecho, _La princesa y el dragón _era, como habían imaginado, suyo. Elsa recordaba perfectamente que tenía el mismo símbolo. El símbolo de un árbol de grandes ramas abrazando al sol con sus ramas y a la luna con sus raíces. Lo cierto es que no era usual de aquellas tierras y tenía un aura bastante pagana.

—Tardé años en descubrir que el lugar del cuento se refería a estas tierras—siguió explicando el vendedor—. Pero cuando lo hice supe que lo había escrito para mí.

El compañero de Oaken se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano, cariñoso.

—Muchas gracias por contármelo Oaken—agradeció Elsa, devolviéndole el libro—. Nos has ayudado mucho.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estáis buscando un libro de vuestra tía?

Elsa tomó aire, pensando que tal vez comenzaba a comprender ciertos misterios.

—Creo que también dejó algunos escritos para mí.

Los jinetes y la reina estuvieron un rato más en la cabaña hasta que finalmente decidieron que era hora de regresar. Para desgracia de los gemelos, Hipo y Astrid no les permitieron probar la sauna. El negocio, más que una sauna como tal, también incluía un baño caliente en un pequeño lago que tenían dentro del propio negocio, donde tal como decía la leyenda del cuento de Oaken, era un lago de agua caliente natural. Según Oaken y ya con cierto tono de vendedor, les dijo que el agua de aquel manantial tenía propiedades curativas y que lo vendía en frascos a buen precio, por si querían uno. Todos denegaron con gratitud, salvo Chusco, que sí que se llevó uno.

—Ya me lo agradeceréis cuando a alguien se le salga un hombro—se limitó a decir—. No sabéis lo doloroso que es.

Ninguno le hizo mucho caso.

Para regresar, Elsa se subió de nuevo con Astrid en Tormenta, esta vez dejando que la vikinga tomara las riendas. Aquel cómodo y suave despegue es lo que Elsa hubiese preferido para volar por primera vez, pero todo se rieron y le explicaron que así hubiese perdido la gracia y toda emoción.

Regresar de nuevo al cielo le provocó otra vez la extraña sensación de pertenencia y libertad. Sonrió para sí misma. Tal vez aquello no estaba tan mal después de todo.

—¡Oye! ¿No echáis de menos las carreras de dragones? —preguntó entonces Brusca.

—No demasiado—dijo con grandilocuencia Mocoso—. Ser tan bueno hace que el juego sea un poco aburrido.

Elsa notó que Astrid se echó a reír.

—Pero si nunca has ganado ninguna—dijo entonces la vikinga, retándole.

—Astrid, hay otras muchas formas de ganar en la vida—se quejó Mocoso—. No ganaría las carreras, pero sí el afecto incondicional de una dama.

—Agg qué asco—expresó Brusca—. No empecéis otra vez, por Loki.

—¿Qué les pasa? —le preguntó con discreción Elsa a Astrid.

La vikinga se giró un poco hacia ella y le sonrió.

—El año pasado Mocoso y Patapez se enfrentaban todos los días por el amor de Brusca—le explicó bajito, con esa paciencia y calidez con la que siempre la hacía partícipe de todo.

—¿Y lo consiguieron?

Astrid le sonrió pícara y Elsa comprendió que no.

—¿Queréis una carrera hasta Arendelle? —propuso Chusco.

—Sería muy aburrida, llegaríamos en menos de diez minutos—opinó Patapez—. Y Albóndiga no está en forma.

—Oh venga… qué aburridos sois—dijo resignado el gemelo—. Venga Hipito, veo en tu mirada que lo estás deseando. Tienes el espíritu de competición.

—Hipo, sé el líder por una vez en tu vida y ordena a estos vagos competir—demandó Brusca.

—No voy a ordenar nada—dijo Hipo tranquilo, sin perder la sonrisa ni la autoridad.

Chusco y Brusca se miraron, rodando los ojos.

—¡Qué pelma es siempre! —compartió Brusca con su hermano, quien asintió, dándole la razón.

Elsa temía que se iba a arrepentir de decir aquello, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Hacéis carreras de dragones?

Los gemelos se miraron, cómplices. El dragón de ellos giró en el aire hasta colocarse junto a Tormenta.

—Oh sí, majestad—empezó Chusco—. Y son increíbles, adrenalina pura.

—Cinco jinetes, un recorrido, muchas ovejas—dramatizó Brusca—. Y un solo ganador.

—Sangre, lágrimas y las tripas de los perdedores machacadas contra el suelo—continuó Chusco con aire trágico—El honor, la vida y la muerte.

—Nadie muere en las carreras—tranquilizó Hipo a Elsa—. Son unos exagerados.

—¿Y qué gana el vencedor? —siguió preguntando con inocencia Elsa.

—¡La gloria! —exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Elsa no pudo ocultar la sonrisa ante aquel espectáculo tan extraño.

—Y bueno, si queréis nos apostamos algo—sugirió Brusca, pícara—. ¿Un beso mío para el ganador?

Fue entonces cuando Patapez y Mocoso comenzaron a prestar atención.

—Oh Dioses, no lo estarás sugiriendo en serio… —se llevó la mano a la cara Astrid.

—A ti lo que te pasa es que no quieres participar porque sabes que te va ganar Hipo—le reprochó Chusco.

Sin duda sabía dónde buscarle el punto débil a la vikinga.

—Hipo gana porque hace trampas—dijo orgullosa Astrid.

—¿Cómo? —entró en la conversación Hipo.

—Lo que has oído—le lanzó una mirada la chica, echándose el pelo a un lado.

—Yo no hago trampas.

—Usas tu traje, lo cual no es justo—se defendió Astrid.

—Sabes que no me hace falta el traje para ganarte.

Aquello último estuvo acompañado de un largo 'ohh' por parte de los gemelos que se miraron complacidos sabiendo que todos habían entrado en el juego. Elsa se maldijo a sí misma.

—Elsa—la llamó Brusca—. ¿Qué hay al otro lado de Arendelle?

La reina no sabía qué responder, porque no entendía la finalidad de aquella respuesta.

—Una cala abandonada, ¿por? —respondió la reina.

—¡Carrera hasta la cala abandonada! —gritaron ambos gemelos.

—¡Y el que pierda le besa el culo al Albóndiga! —añadió Brusca.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Patapez, sin entender eso último.

Elsa pensó que nadie entraría en aquel juego, hasta que Astrid le ordenó que se agarrara fuerte.

De repente, aquel paseo se transformó en la mayor locura que había vivido jamás. Todos los jinetes empezaron a descender hasta colocarse en el límite del bosque. No les bastaba solo con volar a toda velocidad en el cielo, sino que además les gustaba complicarse la vida y ponerse obstáculos.

Elsa pensó que se matarían. Que su vida se acabaría de la manera más inútil que jamás imaginó. ¿Y qué pensaría Anna? Tan joven y completamente huérfana… Al menos agradeció a Dios que alguien como Kristoff estuviera a su lado. Era un buen chico, pensó mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Astrid.

Sin embargo, aunque esperaba la muerte, no la encontró y al cabo de un rato se acostumbró a la vertiginosa sensación de volar a toda velocidad. Abrió los ojos, para comprobar que volaban entre los árboles y que estaban bordeando Arendelle por las montañas. A la cabeza iban los gemelos e Hipo y detrás de ellas Mocoso y Patapez.

—¿Vas bien? —le preguntó entonces Astrid.

—S… Sí…

—Agárrate.

Tras darle esta orden ambas descendieron un poco más, siguiendo a los otros, pero cogiendo un camino entre los árboles. Aquello las hizo tomar ventaja y adelantar a los gemelos que se quejaron. Su siguiente misión era adelantar a Hipo antes de llegar a la cala, que ya se divisaba a lo lejos.

—No lo vamos a conseguir—aceptó Astrid.

—Déjamelo a mí—entró Elsa en el juego.

No lo admitiría, pero después de pensar que moriría, había empezado a divertirse.

Elsa le indicó a Astrid que ascendieran y así lo hicieron, evitando los árboles que sorteaban Hipo y Desdentao con maestría. Sin embargo, con un simple gesto inocente, Elsa hizo que toda la nieve de los árboles cayera sobre ellos, haciéndolos frenar.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó Astrid, descendiendo hasta la playa y sabiéndose vencedoras.

Ambas bajaron con efusividad de la dragona y se abrazaron victoriosas.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —repitió Astrid riéndose cómplice con Elsa.

—No eres la única a la que no le gusta perder—respondió la reina altiva.

—Eres increíble—quiso dejar claro Astrid, sin romper el abrazo con ella.

Elsa también la estrechó, con algo de timidez. Al instante descendieron Hipo y Desdentao sobre la arena de la cala.

—Habéis hecho trampa—dictaminó el chico.

—¿Y esa cara de perdedor? —se regocijó en la victoria Astrid, burlona.

—Se nos ha caído una montaña misteriosa de nieve.

—La nieve a veces se cae de los árboles, Hipo—se atrevió a decir Elsa, envalentonada por la sonrisa de Astrid.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—Ahora veréis las dos—amenazó.

El chico se lanzó hacia ellas de broma, y sin saber muy bien ni cómo, acabaron cayendo los tres a la arena. Solo se oía la risa de Astrid, porque Hipo no paraba de hacerle cosquilla. Elsa también se reía, sin saber por qué se sentía tan extrañamente feliz.

—Sabéis que habéis ganado un beso de Brusca, ¿verdad? —advirtió el vikingo cuando Astrid lo inmovilizó contra la arena para que parara.

—¿Acaso tú preferirías besarle el culo a Albóndiga? —se defendió la vikinga.

—No sé qué es peor… —añadió Hipo con ironía.

En ese momento aterrizaron los gemelos, descontentos con su derrota.

—¡Oye! Qué os he oído—se quejó Brusca.

—¡El mar! —gritó Chusco—. ¡Vamos a mojarnos los pies!

—Siiii—lo apremió Brusca, con un cabezazo.

Ambos comenzaron a descalzarse mientras a su vez aterrizaban Patapez y seguido Mocoso.

—¡El último que llegue al agua es un pedo de Gronckle! —gritó Brusca, tomando la delantera.

—¡Eh! —volvió a quejarse Patapez.

—Oye vosotros tres, tortolitos—añadió Chusco antes de salir corriendo tras su hermana—. Veníos a bañaros y dejad el amor para la cama.

Hasta ese momento ninguno había sido consciente de cómo se veían desde fuera, con Hipo abalanzado sobre ellas dos, Astrid agarrando a Hipo por los brazos y Elsa dejándose abrazar por el chico. Sumado a que se habían llenado la ropa y el pelo de arena.

Se separaron de inmediato, avergonzados e incómodos.

—¿Vamos? —ofreció Astrid, poniéndose de pies, algo nerviosa.

—Sí, claro…

El agua estaba helada. Más que helada. En eso coincidieron todos nada más las olas le rozaron los pies. No obstante, era vikingos y estaban dispuestos a competir, así que al cabo de un rato estaban todos metidos en el agua, a ver quién aguantaba más en ella.

Todos salvo Hipo y Elsa, que se sentaron en la orilla a mirar.

La escena era un tanto ridícula, sobre todo porque estaban bañándose en ropa interior y tenían la piel roja por el frío.

—Van a coger una hipotermia—sentenció Elsa, sentada junto a Hipo.

—No sería la primera vez—dijo irónico Hipo, acariciando la cabeza de Desdentao que estaba tumbado a su lado.

Chusco se subió a los hombros de su hermana y le propusieron pelea al resto, que tenía cara de estar pasándolo realmente mal.

—Se me hace muy raro que os bañéis así, con tan poca ropa—señaló Elsa—. En Arendelle eso sería un escándalo, sobre todo por ellas.

Hipo se fijó en Astrid y Brusca, que a parte de la ropa interior solo llevaban la camisa interna. Lo cierto es que a veces las había visto bañarse incluso sin ella, solo con las vendas del pecho.

—En Berk tampoco es lo normal—le quiso aclarar él—. Bañarse es algo muy íntimo para los vikingos. Es una cuestión de confianza absoluta y por lo general hombres y mujeres nunca lo hacen juntos—explicó.

Tras esto se sintió fatal, pensando que tal vez Elsa podía entender que se estaba refiriendo a su baño con Astrid. Sin embargo, si lo pensó, no se lo hizo saber.

—¿Y entonces vosotros? —preguntó con curiosidad la chica, luchando contra el viento que le desordenaba el pelo.

—Estuvimos más de un año viviendo juntos en una isla, cuando te conté que empezamos a escribir el libro de dragones—especificó Hipo—. Ahí establecimos nuestras propias normas y al cabo de un tiempo nos deshicimos de otras muchas. Sé que no tenemos nada que ver los unos con los otros, pero somos más que amigos…

—Como una familia—sentenció Elsa.

Hipo le sonrió, afirmativo.

—¿Y tú por qué no te bañas? —le chocó el hombro Elsa—. ¿Miedo a la hipotermia?

Hipo se rio suave.

—No me puedo bañar en el mar con la prótesis, se oxida—explicó.

—¿Y no te la puedes quitar?

—Sí, pero es la excusa perfecta para no meterme en agua helada—se echó hacia atrás—. ¿Y tú?

Elsa se abrazó las rodillas y lo miró risueña, más que de costumbre.

—Primero—enumeró la chica—, no pienso bañarme con tan poca ropa y segundo…

—¿Y segundo?

Elsa bufó, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—¿Me puedes guardar un secreto? —dijo divertida.

Hipo sonrió como un idiota.

—No sería el primero—dictaminó.

Elsa le dio un codazo, aceptando que Hipo sí que le estaba guardando un secreto. Uno de esos que hacen temblar la tierra.

—No sé nadar—desveló al fin.

—¿En serio?

Elsa asintió.

—Es lo que pasa cuando estás más de diez años encerrada en una habitación—respondió irónica.

—Bueno, no es algo que no puedas resolver—le restó importancia Hipo—. Además, mírales—señaló a sus amigos—. Hacen pie en la orilla, no es nada profundo. No te va a pasar nada.

—Aun así, no me pienso bañar.

Hipo se rio ante su tono autoritario e hizo una reverencia de broma, acatando. Tras esto se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, contemplando al resto.

—Hoy ha sido un buen día—dijo entonces Elsa, mirando al infinito—. Por un momento se me había olvidado que soy la reina o que estamos en guerra.

Hipo la miró, intentando escrutar su rostro, sin saber si Elsa estaba feliz o triste.

—A Anna le hubiese encantado—añadió entonces, con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Podemos escaparnos otro día un rato—propuso Hipo, sin saber que no podría cumplirlo.

Elsa asintió, no muy convencida.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —preguntó Elsa.

Hipo asintió.

—Puede que me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir—quiso dejar claro—, pero después de todo lo malo, no está tan mal estar casada contigo.

Hipo alzó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos.

—Wau—expresó de broma—. ¿Por qué suena como si estar casada conmigo fuera un infierno?

Elsa se echó a reír.

—Entiende que entre mis planes no estaba casarme y menos con un vikingo—se defendió la chica—. Además, no fui yo la que se quejó con alevosía.

Hipo no entendió aquella palabra, pero imaginó a qué se refería.

—Oh vamos, cómo querías que no me quejara, fuiste una frígida conmigo—dijo tranquilo Hipo—. Sino recuerdas mal, estaba agotado, desesperado y a punto de llorar y tú ni siquiera cambiaste el gesto.

Elsa volvió a reírse ante sus palabras.

—Estaba más muerta que viva en ese momento—se justificó.

Hipo la miró y por un instante pensó cómo podría haber sido su vida junto a esa mujer en otras circunstancias. Si la hubiera conocido de pequeño, o en otras tierras; si ella no fuera la reina o no tuviese poderes mágicos, si ellos fueran otras personas. O si tan sólo no fuera tan extraño e imposible poder estar con las dos sin renunciar a ninguna.

Sin duda de ser así, se hubiese enamorado de ella desde el primer instante. Porque era imposible no hacerlo. Incluso aunque se dijera a sí mismo que sólo la quería como amiga, era imposible no sentirse hechizado hacia ella.

—Elsa—la llamó—. Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido—le dijo sincero.

La chica le sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada un rato, indescifrable.

—¡Eh! —los llamó Astrid, que salió del agua con Brusca—. ¡Vamos Elsa!

—¡No puedes ser una jinete sin bañarte con nosotros! —añadió Brusca.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, insistiendo que no quería ser una jinete. Tras la falta de convicción, empezó a poner resistencia cuando ambas chicas se le acercaron empapadas.

—¡Hipo no te quedes mirando y ayuda! —exigió Brusca.

—Conmigo no contéis para hacer enfurecer a una reina mágica—se lavó las manos el chico.

Elsa luchó un rato con ellas, pero tras su insistencia acabó levantándose. Se santiguó y lanzó un beso al aire. Si no había muerto en la carrera de dragones, no iba a morir en el mar.

Eso sí, Elsa se bañó con toda la ropa puesta y su grandiosidad de reina hizo que ni se despeinara.

Al rato salieron todos del agua congelados y encendieron un fuego. Los días se habían empezado a alargar con la próxima llegada de la primavera, pero aun así ya estaba oscureciendo.

Todos tiritaban junto al fuego, riéndose del mal aspecto que tenían. Hipo de hecho intentaba hacer entrar en calor a Astrid, frotándole con insistencia los brazos ante las reclamas de la chica. A Patapez se le caía la vela de mocos y ambos gemelos temblaban como gelatinas. Todos estaban helados. Todos salvo Elsa, que estaba entera y no tenía frío, pese a estar empapada de pies a cabeza.

—Será mejor que regresemos al castillo y os pongáis muda limpia—propuso Elsa, recuperando algo de la responsabilidad perdida durante aquel extraño día.

—Secundo la idea—dijo Astrid de inmediato, aferrándose a la calidez del cuerpo de Hipo.

—Oye, al final qué pasó con el premio— preguntó inocente Patapez—. ¿Quién ha ganado?

—Nosotras—le respondió Astrid orgullosa.

—No pienso darte un beso—añadió Brusca de seguido—. Tal vez a Elsa, pero solo porque me pone su autoridad.

Elsa se puso roja hasta las orejas, sin saber dónde meterse.

—No es necesario, gracias… —dijo muy bajito.

—Si no lo quiere ella, puedes dármelo a mí—se apresuró Mocoso.

—Puaj—respondió la vikinga sacando la lengua.

Mocoso frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué Brusca lo rechazaba. Ella tampoco era una Diosa.

—¿Y quién ha perdido? —preguntó Chusco, malévolo.

Patapez y Mocoso se miraron a la vez y se señalaron el uno al otro. Hipo se rio. Siempre hacían lo mismo.

—Bueno, dejémoslo en que esta noche no hay besos para nadie—declaró el jefe vikingo.

—Pobre Albóndiga—añadió Astrid risueña.

En ese momento, Brusca le dio un codazo a su hermano, como si quisiera que contara algo. El vikingo negó y aquello le sacó una sonrisa a su hermana.

—Bueno, tal vez hay alguien que sí va darse besos con alguien esta noche—dijo la gemela.

La chica comenzó a lanzar entonces besos al aire alrededor de su hermano.

—¿Tienes una cita, Chusco? —preguntó Hipo incrédulo.

—Algo así… —respondió de mala gana.

Brusca agarró sus trenzas y comenzó a fingir que besaban las mejillas de su hermano.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —preguntó Astrid.

Chusco se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear sin entenderse muy bien qué estaba diciendo.

—Es Rose—contestó su hermana por él—. Han quedado esta noche para hacer juntos el turno de vigilancia de heridos, ¿nos es vomitivo?

—¿Rose? —dijo dolido Mocoso—. ¿Pero qué te ha visto esa mujer a ti que yo no tenga?

Chusco arrugó el gesto.

—Pues para empezar tengo más barba que tú y soy mucho más divertido.

Hipo y Astrid se contuvieron las ganas de echarse a reír, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Elsa que miraba a Chusco con cierta ternura.

—Rose es una chica muy agradable Chusco—dijo entonces Elsa, para sorpresa de todos—. Me alegro por ti.

Sin embargo, lo que les despertó sorpresa no es que la reina le dijera algo así al vikingo, sino que acababan de darse cuenta que llevaban un buen rato hablando en su lengua, sin pensar que estaban excluyendo a Elsa. La mayoría ni siquiera sabía que la reina podría hablar su idioma.

—Gracias Elsa por el apoyo moral—le contestó Chusco—. No como estos idiotas.

—¿Hablas nuestra lengua? —lanzó al aire la pregunta Patapez.

Elsa asintió, tímida.

—Un poco—dijo—, pero habláis demasiado rápido y con un acento muy fuerte.

—Tu acento también es horrible—le sonrió Chusco sin gota de malicia, como si le hubiese dicho un alago.

Elsa no supo cómo interpretarlo, así que simplemente asintió.

—Pues yo esta noche he vuelto a quedar con el soldado de las patillas—anunció con orgullo Brusca.

Astrid gruñó.

—Brusca ese tío es un idiota—expresó Astrid molesta, que había tenido más de un encontronazo con él.

—Y tu novio está casado con otra mujer y yo no te digo nada—respondió tranquila Brusca.

Elsa e Hipo quisieron morir en ese instante.

—El caso es que me ha pedido matrimonio.

—¡Qué! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Brusca siguió tranquila.

—Eso mismo le dije yo—respondió la chica—. ¿Debería seguir acostándome con él o mejor paso?

No necesitó más respuesta que las miradas de negación de todos.

No tardaron en retomar el vuelo, ya que todos estaban congelándose allí fuera y Elsa estaba convencida de que había estado demasiado tiempo ausente de su castillo. Se había divertido mucho por extraño que pareciera. Además, tenía que admitir que los dragones eran seres extraordinarios. Por esta razón, al llegar a Arendelle los detuvo antes de que bajaran a las mazmorras para encerrarlos.

—No los llevéis ahí abajo… —comenzó a decir.

Astrid la miró sorprendida, deteniendo a su dragona en el aire y captando la atención de los demás. Elsa pensó que tal vez se arrepentiría de tomar esa decisión, pero el brillo y la sonrisa de Astrid la alentó.

—No tenéis que volver a esconder a los dragones—dictaminó Elsa—. Pueden… pueden volar por Arendelle. Tenéis mi permiso.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Hipo.

Elsa asintió.

—Completamente—dijo—. No puedo permitir que sigan encerrados por más tiempo. La gente terminará por acostumbrarse.

Todos se miraron, agradecidos. Sino fuera porque estaban helados, hasta hubiesen mostrado algo de euforia. Todos empezaron a descender hasta los jardines, todos salvo Desdentao y Tormenta, que se dirigieron hasta las ventanas de las habitaciones de Hipo y Elsa. Astrid dejó a la chica en su ventana y tras esto se despidió de ambos. Volverían a verse más tarde, pero ahora la vikinga necesitaba con desesperación un baño caliente y muda limpia.

—¿Tú no vas a entrar? —le preguntó Elsa a Hipo al verlo parado en la ventana, sin intención de moverse.

—Creo que voy a volar un rato más, echaba mucho de menos esto—se sinceró—. Te… ¿Te apetece venir?

Se arrepintió al minuto de decirlo, sobre todo porque Elsa lo miró sorprendida.

—Perdona—se disculpó Hipo sin saber por qué, como si la hubiera ofendido—. Imagino que estarás cansada y querrás cambiarte. Nos vemos luego.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, se le congeló la nariz. El chico se miró, casi bizco mientras escuchaba la voz risueña de Elsa.

—Espera jinete—le dijo Elsa pícara desde la ventana—. No te vas a ir sin mí. Dame un segundo.

Hipo se quitó el hielo de la nariz con la mano mientras esperó a Elsa, que entró a la habitación. Se sentía un poco idiota al haberle hecho ese ofrecimiento a Elsa, y más porque que lo hubiera aceptado lo había puesto muy nervioso. Excesivamente nervioso.

La reina salió en seguida, vestida con otra muda seca. No era uno de sus camisones de dormir, pero tampoco parecía un vestido, ya que se notaba que no iba encorsetado y a diferencia de como solía vestir, le quedaba muy suelto del cuerpo.

Hipo y Desdentao descendieron un poco, colándose bajo su ventana par que Elsa pudiera subirse. La reina no se acostumbraba todavía a esa sensación de vértigo al ver la caída bajo sus pies, pero le echó valor y tomó la mano de Hipo para saltar sobre Desdentao. Perdió levemente el equilibrio, así que para más incomodidad se echó prácticamente sobre Hipo.

—Perdona—se disculpó de inmediato, colocándose mejor a una distancia prudencial del chico dentro del espacio disponible.

—No pasa nada—respondió apresurado Hipo.

Volaron en silencio durante largo rato, oteando el cielo nocturno de Arendelle y las inmediaciones del reino. Elsa, pese a su primera intención, acabó abrazándose a Hipo buscando algo de estabilidad. A diferencia de volar en Tormenta con Astrid, Hipo y Desdentao, por la propia ergonomía del dragón, no volaban con silla e Hipo iba prácticamente tumbado para que el aire no lo escupiera mientras volaban. Así que Elsa se acomodó también a esa postura. Permanecieron mucho rato en silencio, posiblemente más de media hora en la que simplemente se preocuparon por ordenar sus ideas.

Hipo no podía ocultarlo más. Tenía sentimientos por esa mujer. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero no podía evitar que el corazón se le acelerara estando con ella. Y no, no hacía falta que pensara en otra realidad paralela para imaginarse estando con ella. Se sintió horrible y posiblemente si la chica no volara con él, se habría echado a llorar.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó de repente Elsa.

Hipo tomó aire, bajando de aquella nube negra que le asfixiaba en corazón.

—En que cada vez tenemos más incógnitas que resolver y sigo sin verles relación—enfocó su problema a hechos más tangibles—. ¿Y tú?

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver mi tía Marie en todo esto—suspiró cansada, admirando la luna casi llena que brillaba en el cielo—. Tenías razón, por cierto.

—¿En qué? —preguntó confuso.

—En lo de que aquí arriba no se siente el frío o el tiempo—recordó la conversación que tuvieron el día que abrió la cúpula—. Es como sentirse verdaderamente libre.

—Me alegra que te guste—buscó la mirada de ella en la oscuridad.

Volvieron a quedarse un rato más en silencio hasta que Elsa se apresuró en romper aquel extraño clima romántico que se había instaurado entre ellos. La reina comenzó a explicarle las divisiones del reino desde el aire y le explicó también un poco sobre la vida de Oaken. Ninguno de los vikingos había dicho nada en su momento, pero a todos les resultó extraño ver que ese hombre había formado una familia con otro. Elsa le explicó Oaken le había comprado ese terreno a su padre hacía muchos años atrás, así que como no pertenecía a ningún reino, no había ley ni Dios a la que tuviera de dar cuentas. Además, su sueño de formar una familia se había hecho realidad cuando el vendedor había además adoptado a todos aquellos niños de un orfanato que había antiguamente en Arendelle.

—¿Y de dónde sacó el dinero para comprarle un trozo de tierra a un rey? —preguntó Hipo incrédulo.

—Oaken trajo un pedrusco de oro tan grande como la cabeza de tu dragón—reveló Elsa—. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

—Pero si dijo que era hijo de unos posaderos… ¿crees que…?

—Sí—terminó Elsa por él—. Estoy segura que eso también estaba escrito en el cuento que mi tía le regaló.

—Tal vez _La princesa y el dragón _lo escribió para ti.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó esperanzada—. Porque no me parezco a la princesa del cuento.

—Nadie querría parecerse a ella, es muy sosa—dijo de broma Hipo, para animarla.

Se sorprendió entonces de que la chica lo abrazara, ya que Elsa no solía mantener contacto físico con otras personas más allá del estricto y necesario.

—Todo va a salir bien—dijo Hipo, pensando que tal vez estaba algo deprimida por la situación.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometido—le aseguró.

Elsa soltó entonces una risa ligera y se separó de él.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el baile—le confesó entonces.

—Elsa, no tienes de qué preocuparte, lo tenemos todo bajo control—intentó tranquilizarla—. Vamos a esa fiesta, hacemos el ridículo delante de los nobles, buscamos el libro o el manuscrito original y nos largamos. Es pan comido.

—¿Y si Drago ataca estas tierras en nuestra ausencia?

Aquella era la posibilidad que más preocupaba a ambos, aunque en especial a Astrid, que había comenzado a maquinar con Anna planes de huida en caso de peligro.

—Estamos solo a un día de vuelo—dijo Hipo—. Además, no podremos hacer nada si Drago consigue lo que quiere antes que nosotros.

—No lo hará, no lo permitiré—respondió sombría, como el día en que se conocieron.

—¿Sabes lo que más temo yo del baile de la primavera? —dijo entonces Hipo, para relajar un poco el ambiente—. Que no sé bailar.

Aquello hizo que Elsa abriera los ojos de par en par, sorprendida, molestas e incrédula.

—¿No sabes bailar? —preguntó entre divertida y expectante—. ¡Hipo por qué no me lo habías dicho!

—No sé, pensé que era más importante que supiera usar los cientos de cubiertos que tenéis—le quitó hierro al asunto, a sabiendas de que en el fondo Elsa se sentía agradecida de haber alejado aquel temor al que se enfrentaban.

—Pero Hipo, es un baile—dejó claro Elsa—. Se llama baile de la primavera—acentuó—. Pues claro que es importante bailar, estamos obligados.

—¿Cómo que obligados? No se puede obligar a nadie a bailar.

—Pues bienvenido a la nobleza de estas tierras—se llevó las manos a la cabeza a la chica, compartiendo una risa tonta con aquel hombre—. Oh Dios mío, vamos inmediatamente al castillo. No pienso dejar que hagamos el ridículo.

—Te advierto que soy muy malo bailando—quiso dejar claro Hipo, con sarcasmo.

—Y yo bailo como un pato disecado—coincidió Elsa—, pero no es excusa.

Descendieron con Desdentao de vuelta al castillo, donde entraron por la ventana a la habitación de Hipo. Elsa recogió un poco los papeles del suelo y arrastró un par de muebles para hacer espacio mientras Hipo se cambiaba de ropa en un apartado y se ponía algo más cómodo y que no estuviese lleno de arena.

Desdentao intentó ayudar a Elsa, pero el dragón era demasiado grande como estar en aquella habitación.

—Desdentao así no me ayudas—se quejó Elsa, acariciando la cabeza del dragón.

Al tocarlo, volvió a sentir el cosquilleo de la magia en él. Ese que había sentido la primera vez que lo tocó. No entendía la naturaleza de los dragones, pero sin duda el dragón de Hipo era muy especial.

—Espera que te ayudo—se acercó Hipo, ya vestido—. Todavía tienes que aprender algunas cosas sobre los dragones.

Al decir esto agarró algunos papeles del suelo y dejó que Desdentao los lamiera para después pegarlos en la pared.

—Aggg… —gruñó Elsa al verlo, aunque tuvo que reconocer que era bastante práctico.

Con la habitación despejada y Desdentao acurrado en una esquina, Elsa e Hipo se colocaron en el centro de la instancia y se miraron, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

—¿Preparado para una magistral lección de baile? —dijo de buen humor Elsa.

—¿Tengo más opciones?

—Me temo que no—le sonrió.

Sin embargo, al verse con él a solas empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa. Elsa nunca había asistido a muchos bailes y por lo general, cuando alguien le pedía de bailar, declinaba la oferta con elegancia y lanzaba una mirada asesina a todo aquel que quisiera pedírselo. Las pocas veces que había bailado había sido con su hermana o con sus padres. Solo una vez bailó con un joven en una fiesta y porque Elsa acababa de firmar un tratado de paz con el padre del chico. Sin embargo, quitando aquellas ocasiones, bailar había sido algo que había tachado de su lista de cosas que hacer.

—¿Cómo bailáis entonces en estas tierras? —preguntó Hipo, acostumbrado al ajetreo y frenesí de los bailes vikingos.

Elsa lo miró indecisa.

—Bueno, es básicamente un baile de salón—explicó—. Así que solo bailaremos entre nosotros, aunque habrá más gente en la pista.

—Mmm… vale.

Elsa tomó aire.

—A ver, dame las manos—pidió la reina.

Hipo obedeció confuso y algo incómodo.

—Tú tienes que… —intentó explicarse mientras intentaba averiguar cómo poner los brazos entorno a Hipo—. Bueno, lo hombres llevan a las mujeres, pero como no sabes voy a hacer yo de hombre.

Hipo volvió a asentir y dejó que Elsa le colocara la postura.

—Vale tú ponme la mano en el hombro… —le explicó, mientras ella rodeaba la cintura del vikingo con la suya—. Y ahora dame la otra mano.

Elsa se separó todo cuanto pudo de él, como si aquella distancia pudiera alejar también al chico de su cabeza.

—Tienes que hacer de espejo—le dijo entonces, mirándose los pies—. Si yo muevo la pierna hacia adelante, tú hacia atrás y así…

—Vale—aceptó él.

Los primeros movimientos fueron muy ortopédicos y estuvieron a punto de pisarse el uno al otro varias veces.

—Me siento un poco ridículo—le confesó Hipo al cabo de un rato.

—Eso es porque es algo ridículo—coincidió Elsa mirando al suelo—. Te prometo que con música mejora.

Aquel comentario le hizo gracia a Hipo.

—Eso espero, porque quien lo inventó debía ser bastante aburrido.

Elsa le lanzó una mirada inquisidora, pero divertida.

—¿Sabes? —dijo entonces la reina—. Realmente este es el sueño de cualquier dama de la nobleza.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Bailar con un cojo?

—No seas tonto—le regañó Elsa, sin saber cómo Hipo tenía siempre respuestas tan ocurrentes para todo—. Quiero decir, esto, que te saque a bailar un chico joven, extranjero y apuesto.

—¿Crees que soy apuesto? —preguntó Hipo con cierto tono pícaro que ruborizó a Elsa.

—Hablaba en general—se justificó la reina.

—¿Y este era tu sueño?

Elsa lo miró altiva, con sus enormes ojos azules.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que no—respondió cómplice.

Ambos se sonrieron, abrumados por la cercanía con el otro.

Pese al rubor, Elsa lo había dicho en serio. Hipo podría ser perfectamente el sueño de cualquiera. Era un chico inteligente, ingenioso, paciente y con una extraña bondad que Elsa no había visto en mucha gente. Y aunque le había dicho que hablaba en general, mentía. Sí que le parecía muy apuesto. Terriblemente apuesto, con su sonrisa torcida, su rostro lleno de pecas y con esos ojos vivaces que la miraban como si le vieran el alma. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que podría gustarle un chico como le gustaba Hipo. No podía compararlo con ninguna experiencia previa, porque su relación con él no se asemejaba a lo que había vivido con Lena o a la atracción que hubiera sentido por otras mujeres u hombres en otros momentos de su vida. Era extraño y desgarrador, y se sentía más culpable que aliviada.

Definitivamente bailar con él no era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. No porque fuera malo, sino porque no podía controlar lo que sentía y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Porque ver a Hipo sonreír era como si una daga la atravesara, una daga con el rostro de la mujer más bella y especial que jamás había conocido. Una daga con los ojos de Astrid.

—Éste era más bien el sueño de Anna—le contó entonces, marcando distancia entre ellos, mientras seguía manejando los movimientos de ambos—. Siempre ha sido muy romántica. Soñaba con un príncipe azul que la sacara de éste palacio. Decía que lo conocería en un baile, que sus miradas se cruzarían y que bailarían toda la noche hasta que no pudieran más.

—¿Toda la noche? —la interrumpió Hipo mostrando asombro desmesurado—. Si yo ya no puedo más.

—Ya, yo tampoco podría bailar tanto—coincidió con él.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó entonces Hipo, expectante.

—¿Cómo que luego qué? —le devolvió la pregunta, extrañada.

—Después de bailar toda la noche—especificó—. Yo necesitaría una silla urgente.

Elsa se rio ante su tonta ocurrencia.

—Anna lo tenía todo planeado—siguió explicando, entrando en aquella broma.

En el fondo Elsa sabía a qué estaba jugando Hipo. Posiblemente él estaba igual de incómodo que ella y lo único que quería era poner algo de distancia y hacer como aquello no iba con ellos. Y en el fondo le parecía divertido que el chico quisiera soñar despierto a imaginar otra realidad más divertida que la de ellos dos haciendo el ridículo en una habitación llena de papeles mojados con saliva de dragón pegados a la pared.

—Decía que después se comerían unos aperitivos…—siguió relatando Elsa.

—Eso sí me parece realista.

—… Mientras corrían por los pasillos —terminó Elsa, mientras Hipo negaba con la cabeza—. Y, por supuesto, se esconderían de los guardias.

—En eso al menos tengo experiencia.

Elsa se sintió muy idiota, pero comenzó a desviar el movimiento de ambos por la habitación, mientras recreaba con gestos muy torpes aquella extraña divagación sobre cómo sería el baile según Anna. Lo cierto es que aquella cercanía con Hipo la hacía temblar, sobre todo porque a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces, esta vez esta estaban frente a frente en uno con la otra, cogidos de las manos y aunque fuera extraño, se le hacía más díficil que volar abrazada a él o luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Después saldrían a los jardines, dónde él arrancaría una flor y se pondría de rodillas para pedirle matrimonio.

—Bueno, ese paso nos lo podemos ahorrar nosotros —siguió aquel relato Hipo.

—Pues el siguiente también, porque según su fantasía se besaban hasta que salía el sol, montaban en un caballo con el amanecer e iban hasta una iglesia donde los casaban de manera furtiva.

Hipo se rio.

—Tu hermana pensaba en grande ¿eh?

—No te haces una idea—rodó los ojos Elsa.

—¿Y se casaba así sin más?

—Ya te dije que me pidió mi bendición para casarse la misma noche que conoció a Hans, así que sí, no había mucho más diálogo en la historia.

—Vaya, pues sí que son intensos estos bailes—dijo con ironía.

—Sí que lo son… sí…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio de nuevo y antes de que pudiera volver a tornarse incómodo, Elsa le ofreció a Hipo que cambiaran de postura y que él probara ahora a guiarla a ella. El chico obedeció algo torpe, colocando las manos dónde antes las tenía la reina y rodeándola con la suya por la cintura.

— ¿Y tú que querías? —preguntó entonces Hipo.

—¿Yo qué quería cómo? —dijo la reina confusa.

—¿Cuál era tu sueño? —especificó Hipo—. Porque no te imagino subida sobre un caballo al amanecer para casarte.

Elsa se echó a reír.

—Mi sueño era poder aprovechar la distracción del baile para escaparme un rato—dijo divertida mientras se separaba levemente de Hipo—. Bailaría con alguien no muy listo y mientras fuese a por las bebidas desaparecería entre la gente.

—Vale, recordaré no ir a por bebidas.

Elsa lo acusó con la mirada.

—Mi plan era esconderme en los jardines y tumbarme a ver las estrellas hasta que amaneciera—le confesó—. Con un poco de suerte no me molestaría nadie y así al menos no tendría un dolor de pies insoportable al día siguiente.

Hipo soltó entonces a Elsa, quien lo miró sin comprender. No obstante, al ver que el chico se tumbaba en el suelo de la habitación no pudo evitar dejar en evidencia su asombro.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Elsa desconcertada, con una sonrisa tonta.

—Seguir tu plan—dijo Hipo—. No sabes lo bien que sienta tumbarse. Me estaba mareando con tantas vueltas.

Elsa se rio y se sintió algo idiota sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Dudó e hizo amago de tumbarse a su lado dos veces. Tal vez visto desde fuera quedó algo patética, pero al final accedió, aunque no muy convencida.

—No hay estrellas en este cielo—anunció la reina, mirando el techo en penumbra de la habitación de Hipo, tan solo alumbrado por el chispear de una vela que hacía sombras fantasmagóricas.

—No rompas la magia—pidió Hipo.

Elsa alzó entonces el brazo y con su magia creó algunos copos que levitaron en el techo, a modo de estrellas heladas.

—Caray, a veces se me olvida que puedes hacer eso—dijo el chico, girando la cabeza hacia ella.

Elsa también lo miró, escrutando una vez más su rostro. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada demasiado y volvió a mirar las estrellas flotantes de la habitación.

—Espero estar a la altura—señaló el chico—, no quiero que te avergüences de mí.

La sinceridad repentina de Hipo la cogió por sorpresa.

—No digas tonterías, Hipo. Por supuesto que vas a estar a la altura.

El chico tomó aire antes de contestar.

—No sé, Elsa, yo no soy ningún príncipe extranjero con los que fantasean las nobles de tu tierra—se explicó—. Y sé que odias ese baile y llamar la atención y yo soy un imán para los problemas. Tengo… tengo miedo de ponerte en evidencia.

Elsa le sonrió con tristeza.

—No me vas a poner en evidencia, Hipo—lo alentó la reina—. Simplemente quiero que no te hagan sentir mal. Los nobles son muy crueles—añadió—. Siento si te he presionado mucho estos últimos días.

—No me has presionado, son cosas que debía aprender.

—O tal vez no—dijo entonces Elsa—. Hoy me lo he pasado realmente bien y es porque no hemos hecho nada de lo que suelo estar obligada a hacer—expresó—. ¿Sabes? Nunca me han dejado hacer lo que realmente quiero.

Elsa de nuevo volvía a tener esa mirada que Hipo odiaba ver en ella. Esa mirada de dolor a tener que conformarse y cargar con todos los problemas del mundo.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres? —preguntó Hipo.

Posiblemente jamás en su vida alguien le había preguntado eso y no supo qué responderle.

La respuesta más fácil hubiese sido decirle que no lo sabía o que quería que la guerra terminara. No obstante, seguían siendo respuestas de reina. Soluciones que no dejaban ver nada de ella, que la seguían ocultando bajo ese yugo de responsabilidades. ¿Qué quería ella? Lo más seguro que salir corriendo de aquel maldito reino. Quizás irse a vivir sola a la montaña, a su palacio de hielo. O Tal vez irse a una tierra lejana. No obstante, todas esas cosas seguían estando lejos de tener una verdadera intención más allá que la de huir de sus problemas.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería ella? Posiblemente que Lena la perdonara o que ella y su hermana pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas divirtiéndose, algo como aquella tarde en la playa o como cuando de niñas hacían muñecos de nieve. Sí, eso estaría bien. Y también le gustaría conocer realmente a Astrid. Durante todo el día que había estado abrazada a ella volando no había podido dejar de rezar porque la vikinga realmente la dejara acercarse a ella, que le mostrara a su auténtico yo, a la mujer de aquella mirada dulce que observaba silenciosa los amaneceres con la nariz congelada del frío. Que le permitiera entrar en la complicidad que de alguna forma compartía con Hipo.

Hipo.

¿Por qué diablos le preguntaba algo tan complejo? Era imposible tener respuestas para aquello. ¿Qué quería que le dijera? Que tal vez lo que realmente quería, sin pensar, allí y ahora, era simplemente besarlo de una vez por todas y que la arrastrase con él para calmar de una vez por todas ese calor insoportable que le provocaba.

El vikingo no podía leer los pensamientos de Elsa, pero no era idiota y el corazón se le aceleró de inmediato ante el silencio de la reina. Porque aquel silencio no era un silencio normal entre líneas, era un silencio de hambre. Y lo supo tan pronto se fijó que Elsa quería lo mismo que él.

Ninguno supo muy bien quién dio el primer paso, pero ambos se acercaron y al ver que el otro no retrocedía, se besaron.

Fue un beso tímido que Hipo acunó tomando el rostro de Elsa entre sus manos. Y aunque Elsa tardó algo más en reaccionar, se abrazó como pudo al cuerpo de Hipo y enredó una mano en su pelo, para profundizar aquel beso. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado eso? Posiblemente desde el día que cayó la cúpula o tal vez antes. Daba igual. Fuera como fuese, lo habían deseado demasiado y ninguno parecía estar muy dispuesto a romper aquel contacto tan placentero. De piel con piel, de frío con calor.

De hecho, la timidez de aquel beso en los labios se fue diluyendo y poco a poco ambos se dejaron explorar, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y que sus cuerpos se buscaran en la hostilidad del suelo helado. ¿Cómo les había sido tan difícil dar ese paso antes? Era insoportable descubrir lo que habían necesitado tener ese contacto con el otro, esa humedad cálida que los sacudía como una corriente. Elsa ni siquiera era consciente de que tal vez era la primera vez que besaba y se dejaba besar con tanta desesperación. De niña, sus besos con Lena habían sido promesas de amor eterno y sincero. Sin embargo, aquel beso con Hipo reclamaba un instinto mucho más adulto, más humano y más animal en ella. Un beso más carnal, más físico, más real. Ni siquiera alguna vez pudo imaginar que los labios de Hipo pudieran ser tan cálidos o su boca tan acogedora. Que su lengua la iba acariciar con tanta dulzura o que la iba reclamar con aquella necesidad. Y mucho menos que ella le correspondería de la misma manera. Y lo peor es que no podía pensar. Ninguno podía hacerlo.

Hipo solo quería dejarse llevar y ser arrastrado por aquel cosquilleo mágico que emanaba el cuerpo de Elsa, que lo llamaba y que le pedía que no la soltara. Y Elsa solo quería que él la tocara, que la abrazara y que la apretara contra la calidez de su cuerpo. De hecho, tanto Hipo como ella alejaron las manos de la cabeza del otro y comenzaron a intentar saciar aquella curiosidad de tocarse, de explorar y ser explorados. Elsa se perdió enseguida en la espalda del vikingo, aquella que había visto desnuda en más de una ocasión y que mentalmente se había imaginado otras veces tocando. E Hipo, mucho más tímido, se asombró de lo fría que estaba la piel de Elsa a pesar de estar cubierta por aquel camisón que deseaba desprender de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, ambos salieron abruptamente de aquel trance al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

Elsa prácticamente empujó a Hipo y se levantó de un salto, sin poder casi ni respirar del sobresalto. El chico, algo más lento que ella, se ayudó de la cama para levantarse justo cuando Astrid y Patapez abrieron la puerta.

—No sabéis lo que necesitaba ese baño caliente—dijo Astrid a modo de saludo—. Por cierto, veníamos hablando por el camino que tal vez los libros estén interrelacionados entre sí, ¿verdad Patapez?

Elsa se giró nada más los vio entrar y fingió que estaba leyendo unas anotaciones que había sobre la mesa e Hipo se sentó sobre la cama, intentando calmarse y disimular aquella dolora erección que milagrosamente no se le había bajado del susto.

—Es que hemos recordado que se repiten algunos nombres de lugares y tal vez pertenecen todos al mismo universo—dijo con orgullo Patapez.

—¿Os pasa algo? —preguntó Astrid al notar cierta tensión entre ellos dos.

—No, nada, simplemente me duele mucho la cabeza esta noche—se apresuró a decir Elsa, nerviosa—. Tal vez me tenéis que disculpar.

—Vaya—le sonrió Astrid—. Quizás es por la presión, a mí también me pasaba en los primeros vuelos.

—Puede ser… —fue lo único que consiguió decir Elsa, incapaz de mirar a Astrid a los ojos.

La reina se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó la vikinga a Hipo, que estaba muy rojo y quieto.

—Ahh… —no supo ni qué decir—. Yo es que… estoy algo preocupado por el baile. Estaba hablando con Elsa que sigo sin saber cómo vamos a conseguir una copia del libro si es que la hay.

Astrid asintió y se dejó caer en la cama a la par que Patapez se sentaba en la silla junto a la mesa.

—Yo pienso lo mismo—dijo Astrid como respuesta—. ¿No habéis pensando que a lo mejor es una trampa para que vayáis a ese baile? Yo no paro de darle vueltas…

Hipo sin embargo era incapaz de escucharla. Se sentía demasiado agitado y culpable. Por no poder, sentía que no podía ni respirar.

—Oh Dioses—dijo entonces—. Se me ha olvidado que Elsa se ha quedado con uno de los libros—inventó—. Voy a por a él antes de que se vaya a dormir.

—Vale, seguimos investigando nosotros—dijo con simpleza Astrid, incorporándose y acercándose a Patapez.

El camino entre su habitación y la de Elsa se le hizo infinito. ¿Pero qué diablos se les había pasado por la cabeza a los dos? No le hizo falta llamar a la puerta de Elsa cuando la chica le abrió, casi como si pudiera haberlo sentido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo casi enfadada.

—Elsa… necesito que hablemos. Lo… lo que acaba de pasar…

—Es un error—contestó ella por los dos, tajante.

Hipo en cierta forma opinaba lo mismo que ella, pero no supo por qué le dolió tanto escucharlo con tanto desprecio de su boca.

—Lo sé y lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado—se disculpó Hipo.

—Yo también lo siento—dijo Elsa, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. Bueno, ya está hablado. Buenas noches, Hipo.

La reina iba a cerrar, pero Hipo se interpuso en la puerta.

—Eh—llamó la atención de ella—. Elsa, no quiero que esta tontería nos haga estar incómodos.

Elsa tomó aire, sin saber qué decir.

—Y no va a hacerlo, ha sido un desliz tonto que no ha significado nada—justificó ella—. Además, a mí ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, Hipo—quiso dejar claro—. No quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas. Ha sido una tontería y ya está.

Si Elsa le hubiese clavado un puñal en el pecho en ese momento, posiblemente le hubiese dolido menos que aquellas palabras.

—Genial—fue lo único que consiguió decir.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Hipo se pellizcó el tabique, incómodo y pensativo.

—Astrid me va a matar... —compartió con ella, preocupado.

Elsa sin embargo abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharle, aterrada.

—¿Qué? —dijo asustada—. Hipo, no se lo puedes contar a Astrid.

Un súbito temblor sacudió a la reina en aquel instante, con la terrible certeza de que si Hipo le contaba aquello a Astrid, la vikinga la apartaría completamente de su vida.

—Elsa, Astrid me hizo prometerle que si pasaba algo entre nosotros se lo contaría—le explicó Hipo.

—¿Qué? —seguía sin comprender—. ¿Pero cuándo habéis hablado eso? ¿Y por qué?

Hipo suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Hipo, no le puedes decir esto a Astrid—pidió Elsa casi en una súplica—. Ha sido una tontería. No ha significado nada para ninguno y no va afectar a tu relación con Astrid sino se lo cuentas.

Sin embargo, Hipo no parecía muy convencido.

—Hipo—reclamó su atención, desesperada—. La vas a hacer sufrir sin motivos.

Hipo tomó el aire que la horrible presión de la culpabilidad le pudo e hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. La había cagado pero bien. Con las dos.

—Elsa, esto no puede volver a pasar—pidió con una mirada que la destrozó, como si el chico pudiera ponerse a llorar.

¿Tal vez estaba siendo muy egoísta?, pensó Elsa. Quizás Hipo y Astrid sí que necesitaban hablar estas cosas, aunque supusiera que aquella mujer saliera de su vida.

—No va a volver a pasar, te lo juro—dijo Elsa, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos y sonriéndole—. Lo último que quiero es que tengas problemas con Astrid.

Elsa inhaló todo el aire que le cabía en los pulmones.

—No quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros, Hipo—se sinceró Elsa—Tú... Te has convertido en un gran amigo y no quisiera que eso cambiara.

Un gran amigo. Incluso si eso fuera cierto, Elsa no podía catalogar sus sentimientos hacia Hipo con la etiqueta de 'un buen amigo'. No sabía qué es lo que era realmente el vikingo para ella, pero posiblemente era mucho más que un amigo. Al igual que su atracción por Astrid no era precisamente la que tendría hacia una amiga. Estaba hecha un lio y lo peor es que sabía que después de esa noche todo iría a peor. Lo sabía, aunque ambos se dijeran que había sido una tontería y que nada cambiaría. Y sentía rabia, porque jamás había compartido con nadie en toda su vida aquella intimidad cálida que había desarrollado con Hipo.

—Yo tampoco, Elsa.

Se quedaron un instante en silencio, en el que ninguno se atrevió ni a moverse.

—Ha sido la historia de tu hermana... —rompió el hielo Hipo, intentando recuperar algo de humor—. Demasiado inspiradora.

—Claro—respondió aliviada Elsa, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Al final estas fantasías acaban distorsionando la realidad.

—Totalmente de acuerdo...

—¿Todo bien entonces? —preguntó Elsa con cierta timidez.

El chico asintió, con una enorme angustia que no terminaba de disipar. Sin embargo, sacó fuerzas para sonreírle y que la chica le devolviera la sonrisa. Sobre todo al ver que Hipo estiraba la mano hacia ella, como si quisiera pactar algo.

—¿No más lecciones de baile? —ironizó con un eufemismo.

Elsa lo miró a los labios, esos que había besado y sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies. Luego alzó la vista hasta sus ojos, esos que habían recuperado algo de brillo y la miraban sinceros.

—No más lecciones de baile—lo tomó de la mano, sellando con aquel pacto un acuerdo tácito que sabían que jamás podrían cumplir.

Lo que no sabían es que aquel día había sido el último día de calma en sus vidas. Y que no volverían a disfrutar de uno en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Porque de alguna forma era fin de un letargo y el inicio del caos, aunque todavía no pudieran ni imaginarlo.

.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Paso a las _reviews_:**

**YamiHyuga22: ¡Mil gracias por tu comentario! Me hace mucha ilusión que digas que disfrutas mucho de la lectura. Para mí es un honor ^^ Como habrás visto, este capi ha sido bastante mucho Hiccelsa y los que se avecinan también. (Y sí, a mí también me gustan más cuando los Hiccelsa son en la época de las pelis xD)**

**ZAIKO23: qué tal todo? Gracias por tu comentario como siempre ^^ Me alegra saber que siempre eres lector fiel. Anoto tus peticiones y ya veré si puedo conseguirle cabida en la historia. La mayoría de lo que citas aparecerá más o menos a lo largo del fic. Ya lo verás! Un saludo enorme :D Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi.**

**Israel: You can find an English version in my profile ; )**

**Denebtenoh: Holii! Gracias como siempre! Jo, siempre me suben la moral tus comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te atrapó tanto el capi anterior. Espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas : D. Y sí, por aquí todos más calmado con el tema Covid, estamos actualmente en un regreso a la nueva normalidad y aunque rebrotes, la situación está bastante controlada. Un beso!**

**flores231: Holaa! Mil gracias por tu dulce comentario. Jo, siento haberte mantenido en tensión con esta larga espera jajaja. Pero bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi que espero hayas podido disfrutar. Un abrazo enorme!**

**CRONO06 : Hola! Gracias por el comentario! ^^ Respecto a tus preguntas… Lena empezará a tener mucha importancia en el siguiente capi, donde poco a poco veremos qué tiene que ver en esta historia. Como ves, Hipo ya ha enseñado a inferno a todo Arendelle xD Respecto a tu pregunta de actualizar pronto… ñññññ sorry. Tardé un poquito, pero aquí estoy, que es lo importante. Un abrazo!**

**Guest: Gracias por el comentario! Me alegra saber que te haya enganchado tanto. Un besito ^^ Y bienvenidx!**

**Guest: Será relación a tres xD Compleja y de lenta cocción, pero así será. Un abrazo y bienvenidx!**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a los que me escribís por privado, a los amigos, a los followers y a los anónimos. Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! BESOS! **


	15. EL BAILE DE LA PRIMAVERA I

**HOLA!**

**Es el primer día de septiembre y quería daros una sorpresa! Mi intención había sido principalmente publicar todo el capítulo _EL baile de la primavera_ de una sola vez, pero se me estaba alargando demasiado y aunque la segunda parte ya está escrita, he preferido dejaroslo por partes y así poder publicar más seguido este mes. **

**Este capítulo se compone de dos partes como he dicho. Una que publico hoy y la otra parte que publicaré la semana que viene, seguramente el jueves o el viernes. Aviso a navegantes, estos capis tienen escenas que son MUY INTENSAS. ****Por todo en general. **

**Sé que el Fic está catalogado como M, pero estos dos capis van a contener muchos temas sensibles, así que si alguien pasa por un mal momento o le violenta la sangre, please, CUIDADO. (Quizás ni os afecta, pero prefiero pecar de exceso de preocupación a traumatizar a alguien jajaja)**

**No obstante, tranquilxs, este capi es el suave xD jajajaja El que viene y el siguiente son los que más me preocupan. **

**Por lo demás, gracias como siempre por la larga espera. Al final del capi os dejaré algunas notas sobre el contexto, ya que al ser crossover me he tomado bastantes licencias. **

**En fin, nada más! Gracias a todos los que me apoyáis ^^ Espero que os guste y nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**EL BAILE DE LA PRIMAVERA I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba ya bien cerrada y llovía con fuerza a las afueras de la vieja taberna del Pato Dorado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para acoger a un hombre encapuchado, calado hasta los huesos de agua y barro y sin señal alguna que pudiera asegurar que no estaba buscando pelea en ese antro.

Sin saludar a nadie y con cara de pocos amigos, se abrió paso por aquel lugar de mala muerte, colmado de olor a pis y cerveza rancia. Con paso acelerado y un ligero cojeo se acercó hasta el final de la sala, donde otro hombre encapuchado lo esperaba.

—Espero que traigas algo —demandó el hombre que ya estaba sentado.

—Primero el dinero—respondió el otro sin sentarse.

El hombre sentado gruñó, pero terminó por sacar de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela morada que sonó bondadosa al caer sobre la mesa.

—Así me gusta, señor —se sentó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En aquel momento se acercó la camarera que apuntó una pinta para el forastero y un plato de pato asado con miel de cebolla, la especialidad de la casa.

—Dime, qué noticias traes—inquirió el hombre que esperaba.

—¿A la cena invita la casa no? —vaciló el otro, quitándose la capucha y dejando ver una calva incipiente con varios tatuajes.

El otro empezó a desesperarse.

—Sí, y luego te largas—aceptó—. Dime ya qué has averiguado, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

En aquel momento la camarera regresó con el pedido. El pato estaba levemente quemado por fuera y crudo por dentro, además de la inexistente miel de cebolla. Sin embargo, el hombre tatuado no le hizo asco alguno y comenzó a comer con las manos, mostrando además que le faltaban varios dientes y un dedo.

—Qué impacientes sois los de la aristocracia—señaló mientras arrancaba y masticaba un trozo de carne—. Igualmente es vuestro día de suerte, Drago todavía no ha encontrado a ese malnacido.

Aquello hizo que el otro hombre abrieras los ojos con atención.

—¿Y dónde está?

El hombre tatuado dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de hablar, saciando aquella sed de semanas de viaje.

—Lo han visto por estos reinos, de eso no hay duda—le explicó—. Por lo que he podido averiguar, lleva meses fuera del archipiélago y no es la primera vez que desaparece. Dicen que viaja allí a dónde van sus presas.

—¿Dónde lo han visto por última vez? —preguntó con cierta desesperación.

—En los reinos del sur—reveló—, pero es muy listo el hijo de puta. Nunca para en ninguna población así que es imposible seguirle la pista al muy cabrón.

El hombre se llevó otro trozo de pato a la boca, esta vez dejando escapar entre sus dientes algo de la grasa a medio cocinar del animal.

—¿Estás seguro que Drago todavía no lo ha encontrado? —quiso asegurarse.

—Seguro—confirmó—, pero también sé que ha doblado la recompensa para aquel que lo encuentre. De aquí a dos semanas estas tierras van a estar llenas de tramperos y para cuando eso pase, yo espero estar bien lejos—tosió, escupiendo un trozo de pato— y tú deberías hacer lo mismo—carraspeó, para limpiarse la voz.

Sin embargo, el hombre encapuchado apenas prestó atención a su parlanchinería.

—¿Cómo sabes que está en los reinos del sur?

—Un buen rastreador no revela nunca sus secretos…

El hombre sacó entonces una segunda bolsa de dinero, igual o más pesada que la anterior, y la colocó sobre la mesa. Aquello lo hizo hablar.

—Se dice que dejó el cadáver de un furia nocturna cerca del bosque encantado —se explicó entonces—y hace menos de una semana alguien vendió varios dientes del animal en el mercado negro del sur. Es una especie prácticamente extinta, sólo puede tratarse de él.

—¿Dónde del sur? —inquirió.

El hombre tatuado dio otro trago a su cerveza al verse sorprendido de nuevo por la tos seca.

—Entre Bränderson y Westergaard—especificó.

Aquello, pese a seguir siendo confuso, confirmó las sospechas del primer hombre e hizo crecer la esperanza de encontrar al cazador de dragones antes que Drago.

—¿Quiere que sigamos investigando? Estoy seguro que podemos encontrarle—expuso entonces el rastreador, masticando y tosiendo y llenándose de nuevo la boca de cerveza caliente—, pero le advierto que no le saldrá barato.

Para su sorpresa, el otro hombre sonrió.

—No—declaró—. Ya no os necesito.

El rastreador casi se atraganta al escucharle, sin poder contener la maldita tos.

—Ese no era el trato—se quejó furioso, intentando dominar la endemoniada tos ronca mientras daba un golpe en la mesa—. Además, todavía nos debes dinero… y por tu pellejo será mejor que no nos cabrees, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere que el legislador de la reina está conspirando contra ella.

Pese a la revelación de su identidad, el hombre ni siquiera se mostró nervioso.

—Ya no trabajo para la reina—dijo tranquilo—. Ni tú para mí.

En ese momento, el legislador tomó la segunda bolsa de dinero que había dejado sobre la mesa. El hombre intentó detenerle, pero le era imposible parar de toser y comenzaba a ponerse morado, perdiendo las fuerzas.

—Ni creo que trabajes para nadie más, cretino—le quitó de un tirón la bolsa de las manos.

El hombre tatuado se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, sin parar de toser, notando que a cada intento de tomar aire se le hacía más difícil respirar. El legislador lo observó con una sonrisa, sin inmutarse siquiera mientras a aquel hombre se le tintaban los ojos de sangre y se le amorataba la cara hasta caer muerto sobre el plato de comida que instantes antes estaba engullendo.

Con elegancia se levantó de la mesa y se acercó al cadáver para quitarle del bolsillo el primer saco de dinero. Tras esto se aproximó a la barra y dejó caer la bolsa morada con el tintineo de las monedas.

—Muchas gracias por el servicio—le dijo a la camarera— y por el resto.

Y sin más, salió de aquella taberna donde la gente siguió comiendo y bebiendo con tranquilidad mientras la posadera y su marido retiraban el cuerpo del hombre muerto.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

Elsa estaba exhausta y le dolían los pulmones de requerir con tanta necesidad el aire gélido de la mañana. La sangre le bombear con fuerza en los oídos y el corazón todavía no se le había calmado, pero valía pena. Y más por aquel rato de paz.

Sin duda los entrenamientos al amanecer con Astrid eran su parte favorita del día.

Podía admitir orgullosa que había mejorado muchísimo y que su cuerpo estaba en mejor forma que nunca. De hecho, las piernas y los brazos le habían cogido algo de volumen y ya no se agotaba con tanta facilidad al correr por el bosque.

Desde hacía días, practicaban además el combate con armas y Elsa estaba tan sorprendida como maravillada de que le encantaba pelear con espadas. Era como usar su magia, pero de una manera mucho más agresiva y emocionante, como una extensión tangible de ella. Además, Astrid tenía razón; lo mejor de pelear era intentar adivinar los movimientos del otro. La vikinga le llevaba mucha ventaja a Elsa en ese aspecto y casi siempre acababa venciéndola. Sin embargo, aquella mañana Elsa había tenido lo que se dice una 'pequeña victoria'.

La verdad era que Astrid simplemente se había resbalado en la nieve. De no ser así, Elsa no hubiese tenido ninguna posibilidad, pero le gustaba tomarse aquello como una pequeña victoria, sobre todo porque había conseguido desarmarla antes de caer.

—Eso es trampa—dijo Astrid mientras se levantaba dolorida, con la mano en el trasero.

—No he usado mi magia—se defendió Elsa, quien decía la verdad.

—No te creo—dijo pícara la vikinga, retándola a una nueva pelea.

Después, como ya era ritual entre ellas, se sentaron a ver el amanecer desde el acantilado. Las dos estaban todavía rojas por el esfuerzo, con el pelo enmarañado y la respiración agitada, pero con la maravillosa sensación de calma que la mañana regala siempre a quienes se levantan para recibirla.

Elsa todavía se sentía terriblemente mal por su beso con Hipo y aunque el chico le había prometido que no se lo diría a Astrid, no podía evitar que se le pinzara el estómago con la horrible sensación de que Astrid lo descubriera y le retirara la palabra para siempre.

—¿En qué piensas? —le sonrió la vikinga, tomándola por sorpresa cuando la miraba.

Elsa apartó la mirada, algo avergonzada.

—Nada, en que me duelen una barbaridad los brazos—respondió con una banalidad.

Astrid se rio, con esa sonora risa que tenía siempre.

—Ya, y a mí el culo—bromeó, refiriéndose a su caída.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice y volvió a perderse en el horizonte. ¿Por qué nunca habría subido a aquel lugar antes? Realmente se había convertido en su sitio favorito de Arendelle y le daba pena que hubiesen tenido que arrasar su reino para empezar a salir de aquel lúgubre castillo y descubrir la belleza de aquel lugar que la había visto nacer.

La reina se fijó entonces que Astrid se soltaba el pelo y comenzaba a recogerse de nuevo una trenza, ya que la anterior la tenía más que destrozada de tanto ajetreo. Era hipnótico verla trenzarse el pelo con ese cuidado y delicadeza que tan pocos pensarían que tuviera una guerrera como ella.

—Me encanta tu pelo—dijo entonces Elsa, con cierto pudor.

Se sintió una idiota al decirlo en voz alta, pero Astrid le sonrió igualmente.

—Gracias, aunque lo tengo siempre hecho un desastre—aceptó el cumplido a su modo—. El tuyo también es muy bonito. Jamás había visto a nadie con el pelo tan blanco.

Elsa se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, sin saber exactamente de si se trataba de un cumplido o no.

—¿Quieres que te lo trence? —se ofreció entonces Astrid al acabar su trenza.

Aquello realmente tomó por sorpresa a la reina, que no supo qué contestar. Sin embargo, tampoco es que Astrid necesitara respuesta. Simplemente se acercó a ella y se sentó un poco detrás. Elsa tomó aire y se dejó hacer, notando cómo los dedos de Astrid deshacían con cuidado su trenza despeinada y comenzaban a peinarla con suavidad.

—Yo odio que me peinen—le confesó entonces Astrid a la reina—. Soy un poco maniática para esas cosas, pero me encanta trenzar el pelo de la gente. Es… no sé, muy relajante.

—Sí… —fue lo único que a Elsa se le ocurrió decir, sobre todo al notar los dedos de Astrid cerca de su cuello, recogiéndole y seleccionándole algunos mechones.

—A veces también le trenzo el pelo a Hipo—siguió conversando Astrid—. Hubo un tiempo en que llevaba el pelo más largo y casi me daba para hacerle una trenza, pero se lo terminó cortando porque decía que no quería parecerse a su padre.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa a Elsa. Casi podía imaginarse a Hipo diciendo aquellas palabras. Lo cierto es que no habían hablado desde el 'incidente'. Tan solo algunas palabras cordiales, como si todo lo que habían construido durante semanas se hubiese desmoronado en un segundo. En ese instante fue invadida por una profunda pena, como si hubiese perdido algo que realmente necesitaba y no tuviera el valor para recuperarlo.

—Entonces, ¿las trenzas que lleva se las has hecho tú? —preguntó Elsa, mordiéndose el labio, algo culpable.

—Así es—afirmó Astrid tranquila, concentrada en su labor—. Le encanta que le toquen el pelo, pero no le digas que te lo he dicho—pidió Astrid risueña, mientras hacía una mala imitación de voz masculina—: ya sabes, testosterona y vikingos.

—Bueno, Hipo no se ve así.

—Hipo no es así—le confirmó Astrid con una risa ligera que le hizo cosquillas a Elsa en la nuca—. Solo se esfuerza porque cree que eso esperan de él, pero bueno, ya le conoces.

—Sí, claro…

—Por cierto, ¿os pasa algo? —preguntó, dejando a Elsa sin respiración—. Lleváis dos días rarísimos.

Elsa tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir. Por supuesto no le podía decir que no se podían ni mirar a la cara porque se habían besado como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Tuvimos un desencuentro—mintió la reina—. Nada grave.

Astrid pareció extrañada de aquella respuesta.

—¿Y eso?

—Le presioné demasiado con el baile y los modales—siguió inventando, aunque en el fondo realmente lo pensaba—. Y creo que le hice sentir un poco mal.

—Bueno, ya se le pasará—dijo con tranquilidad Astrid—. Hipo suele exigirse mucho a veces. Siempre cree no estar a la altura.

Elsa asintió hacia sí misma, recordando las palabras del propio Hipo la noche que se besaron.

— Ya lo sé—coincidió con ella.

—Te tiene mucho aprecio—dijo Astrid para su sorpresa—. Desde niño siempre le ha costado mucho abrirse con la gente y hacer amigos. Siempre ha sido un rarito y como podrás comprobar—añadió con ironía—, lo sigue siendo. No es normal que se abra tanto con nadie, así que si lo ha hecho contigo es porque te considera una amiga.

Elsa se quedó sin aire, con un nudo en el estómago antes aquellas palabras.

—Yo también le tengo aprecio, sí—dijo cortés, con una formalidad que le desgarró el alma.

Astrid, si notó algo extraño, no se lo hizo saber. Simplemente siguió trenzándole el pelo en silencio, hasta que se dio por satisfecha, consiguiendo recogerle el pelo en una compleja trenza que tenía otras más pequeñas.

—Caray, es muy bonita, gracias—se tocó Elsa el pelo, observando el trabajo de la chica.

—Te queda muy bien—dijo Astrid, evitando por un segundo mirar a Elsa a los ojos—. Hasta casi pareces una vikinga.

Elsa sonrió. Tal vez no le parecía tan mala idea parecerlo.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, observando cómo el sol salía y bañaba a Arendelle con su luz.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—le confesó entonces Astrid.

Elsa la miró algo insegura, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Es por el baile? —quiso indagar la reina.

—Sí—confirmó—. Siento que algo no está bien.

Elsa tragó saliva. En parte compartía aquel mismo malestar que ella.

—Ya… yo también tengo un mal presentimiento—confesó, acariciándose la trenza que le había hecho la vikinga—. Temo que sea una trampa.

Ambas tomaron aire, abstraídas en sus propias preocupaciones.

—Astrid, si algo pasa en nuestra ausencia—comenzó Elsa, seria—. Por favor, cuida de Anna—pidió, mirándola con una determinación que rara vez Astrid había visto en ella—. Sé que tal vez es egoísta y más teniendo en cuenta a todos a los que hay que proteger, pero… —intentó buscar las palabras, angustiada—, podría perderlo todo menos a ella.

Elsa se sorprendió al notar el contacto de Astrid sobre su mano, quien la apretó con la suya como símbolo de promesa.

—Te juro ante los Dioses que la protegeré con mi vida—dijo con convicción—. Prométeme tú que vosotros estaréis bien—pidió entonces—. Y que no correréis riesgos innecesarios.

—Te lo prometo—asintió Elsa.

Astrid suspiró, algo indescifrable.

—Hipo es la única familia que tengo—dijo entonces, algo alicaída—. No puedo perderle.

Elsa sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos al escucharla.

—Hipo es muy inteligente, pero tiene demasiado corazón y siempre temo que eso lo mate— dijo Astrid, con aquella expresión que la reina no terminaba de entender—. Por favor, cuida de él.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Astrid le sonrió sincera, como si realmente confiara al cien por cien en sus palabras. Elsa por su parte hizo de tripas corazón y le devolvió la sonrisa, odiándose a sí misma por sentirse tan vulnerable a sus propios sentimientos.

No tardaron mucho tiempo más en ponerse en pie y seguir la rutina de siempre, cada vez más provista al caos.

La gente había ido desapareciendo poco a poco y en el castillo apenas quedaban los guerreros y guerreras, algunos heridos que no habían podido ser transportados, curanderas y algunos sirvientes que habían decidido quedarse hasta el final, pasase lo que pasase.

El resto de familias y ciudadanos de Arendelle, habían partido ya por su propia seguridad a Berk, dejando atrás todo cuanto habían conocido para depositar sus vidas en la fe de que aquellos bárbaros; rezando porque no fueran a matarlos nada más bajar del barco.

La mayoría de ellos jamás habían salido del reino, por lo que fue difícil para ellos dejar la tierra que los había visto nacer y en la que pensaron que morirían.

El consejo también se había disipado por orden de Elsa. No es que no siguiera escuchando sus opiniones, pero ya no le interesaba reunirlos a todos en una sala para sembrar el caos. Si necesitaba opinión de los soldados acudía al coronel o al teniente y si era sobre otro tema, al resto. Pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por más humillaciones, sobre todo porque el consejo se había quedado viejo y anclado en otros tiempos. Y ninguna reina mágica de hielo podía tener como consejeros a temerosos de la magia que ridiculizaran o rechazaran cualquier tipo de creencia fuera de su campo de miras.

Muchos de ellos habían desertado y se habían ido del reino, entre ellos los más ancianos, que tomaron camino hacia el este, en busca de salvación. Otros, habían montado obedientes en los barcos a Berk y algunos simplemente habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, como el legislador, que se había marchado sin dejar rastro— aunque algunos aseguraban que lo habían visto merodeando por los alrededores.

A Elsa el tema tampoco es que le robara el sueño, ya tenía bastante con sus preocupaciones. Su tiempo ahora estaba enfocado en releer una y otra vez los cuentos de su tía, buscando relación entre ellos y deseando poder encontrarles cierta correspondencia con la realidad. Luego además estaba la gestión del baile y por supuesto su asunto con Hipo.

Hipo.

Le daba hasta dolor de cabeza recordarlo. Sobre todo, porque sentía una terrible culpabilidad. Se hubiese confesado con su hermana, pero Anna parecía muy enfocada en sacar adelante un ejército de mujeres y en conseguir planear con Astrid un plan de evacuación en caso de guerra. Tampoco es que tuviera mucha más gente con la que hablar. ¿Quién le quedaba? A Astrid por supuesto no se lo podía contar, ni tenía quizás la confianza para hacerlo. Sus sentimientos hacia ella rozaban casi lo platónico, porque estaba casi segura de que a Astrid no le gustaban las mujeres. O al menos eso pensaba. Luego tal vez estaba Kristoff, pero tampoco tenía cercanía suficiente para contarle algo así. ¿Y confesarse? Bueno, Dios no era una opción y menos el padre Gerard, que además había subido ya en el último barco hacia Berk. Además, qué le diría al cura, ¿que se sentía culpable por haberse besado con su marido?

Elsa sí que rezaba por él, por el padre Gerard, para que a aquel hombre de fe no le diera un _patatús_ en 'tierras paganas', como él mismo decía.

La única persona a la que le podía haber confesado algo tan íntimo, por extraño que pareciera, hubiese sido al propio Hipo. Y claro, él no era una opción. Él era su problema.

Y un problema terrible, porque a pesar de la culpabilidad, no dejaba de pensar en él y en ese beso que habían compartido. Había sido tan intenso y fugaz, que Elsa a veces se esforzaba por recuperar aquella sensación de besarle, para poder al menos guardársela para ella. Sin embargo, no podía y era frustrante. Sólo recordaba que había sentido calor. Mucho calor. Una calidez tan suave que le hacía cosquillas en el vientre cada vez que lo recordaba, cada vez que intentaba recuperar la sensación de besar a Hipo, de que él la abrazara y la pegara contra su cuerpo…

No.

Aquellos pensamientos no la llevaban a ninguna parte. Ellos no podían estar juntos. Hipo amaba a Astrid y Astrid a Hipo. No había lugar para ella en esa historia, se repetía una y otra vez. Solo había sido un desliz tonto.

Había oído a otras mujeres decir que los hombres eran débiles al pecado. Tal vez era eso lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ella también se sentía débil, porque lo único que tenía claro, por mucho que quisiera negarlo y jamás lo admitiera, era que quería volver a besarlo.

Y por eso mismo llevaba evitándolo casi tres días.

Leían por separado, comían a horas distintas excusándose de que tenían cosas que hacer y por la noche se iban cada uno directo a su habitación antes de que pudieran decirse algo más que buenas noches. El tema burocrático era más fácil, porque se sentaban en una mesa con más gente y tomaban decisiones en las que estaban siempre de acuerdo. De hecho, nunca habían estado tan de acuerdo entre ellos desde que se conocían.

Sin embargo, la tregua no les duró tanto, sobre todo cuando Hipo se enteró que Elsa pensaba hacer el viaje hacia Bränderson a caballo.

—Elsa, ¿tienes un momento? —la abordó en el pasillo, después de que un guardia le dijera que estaban preparando todo para el viaje—. ¿Es cierto que piensas ir hasta Bränderson a caballo?

A Elsa se le paró el corazón al oír la voz de Hipo llamándola y más en mitad del pasillo.

—Así es—le dijo con simpleza—. ¿Por?

Hipo lo veía más que obvio.

—Pensaba que iríamos volando.

Ahí se dio cuenta de su error. Ir volando significaba ir juntos en Desdentao.

—Nos acompañarán algunos soldados y doncellas del servicio, es mi deber como reina acompañarles—dijo con formalidad—. Además, son solo cuatro días, no está tan lejos.

Hipo torció la mueca, inseguro. Pudiendo volar, le parecía una tontería perder cuatro días cuando volando llegarían en uno. Sin embargo, no sabía qué decirle a Elsa y tampoco es que se quisiera quedar precisamente mirándola en silencio en un pasillo solitario.

—De acuerdo—acató Hipo, sin saber qué más decir.

—Puedes volar con Desdentao si quieres—le aclaró entonces Elsa, en un intento de sonrisa—. Estaría más tranquila si alguno de los dos se queda en el reino más tiempo. Calculo que llegaremos la tarde del cuarto día, podemos reencontrarnos allí—propuso.

—Vale—aceptó Hipo, maravillado de nuevo por la facilidad de Elsa de resolver problemas, aunque seguro de que aquella decisión estaba enfocada a mantener esa silenciosa distancia que habían marcado entre ambos.

Aunque Hipo lo agradeció, pensando que tal vez así se le aclaraban la ideas.

El día que partieron, Arendelle estaba más vacía que nunca y el silencio en el castillo era tal que parecían haber vuelto los tiempos de antes, cuando la gente tenía sus propias casas y el castillo no se había inundado de refugiados.

El coronel Roston pidió al Teniente Riell que acompañara a la reina en su viaje, junto a otros soldados más. Astrid se hubiese presentado voluntaria para acompañarles sino fuera porque sentía que debía proteger Arendelle en caso de que el viento cambiara de dirección y sus malos presagios se cumplieran. No obstante, sí que acudió a despedir a la reina, como el resto.

—¡Elsa! —consiguió llegar a tiempo justo antes de que Elsa se subiera sobre su caballo ya ensillado.

—Astrid—respondió sonriente.

Ya había perdido la esperanza de despedirse de ella.

—No quería que te fueras sin despedirme—dijo algo jadeante—. Te he traído algo, además.

Elsa le sonrió como una idiota.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Elsa, que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos ni presentes de nadie.

Astrid recuperó un poco el aire y rebuscó en un bolsillo, de donde extrajo algo envuelto en una tela.

—Sé que te bastas con tus poderes, pero… —le entregó aquella tela a Elsa, la cual ocultaba un objeto brillante—. Siempre es mejor estar preparada para todo.

Elsa tomó aquel objeto en sus manos, desbordada por lo hermoso que le parecía. Era una especie de alfiler para el pelo planteado, terminado con una especie de alas de dragón que además tenían pequeñas escamas azules.

—Astrid es precioso… —dijo casi en un susurro, pasando sus dedos por él—. ¿Cómo…?

Astrid apretó la sonrisa, con una mueca casi traviesa.

—Si te soy honesta me ha ayudado un poco Hipo—reveló—, bueno, un poco bastante.

—Muchas gracias—expresó—. No sé ni qué decir, es simplemente precioso. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que sí.

Elsa jamás se hubiera imaginado a Hipo y Astrid haciendo algo para ella. Más que nada, porque casi nunca nadie hacia nada por ella, exceptuando a Anna.

—El diseño es mío—se escuchó entonces la voz de su hermana, que se acercó entre la multitud casi corriendo a abrazarla.

Ambas se fundieron en un largo abrazo, pidiéndose la una a la otra que se mantuvieran a salvo y tuvieran cuidado.

—¿Qué es exactamente? —preguntó Elsa después, maravillada todavía por la belleza de aquel objeto.

—Puede pasar por un alfiler para el pelo—explicó Astrid—, pero es quizás… demasiado afilado.

—Es un arma—adivinó Elsa.

—Una muy discreta—matizó Anna—. Sólo por si acaso.

—Gracias.

Esta vez Elsa las abrazó a los dos con fuerza, prometiéndoles y haciéndoles prometer que todo iba a estar bien y que muy pronto se reunirían.

Sin embargo, no demoraron mucho más la partida y más cuando divisaron a Desdentao en el cielo, señal de que era hora de partir. Puede que Hipo no los acompañara, pero sí que pensaba escoltarlos el primer tramo desde el aire, hasta que accedieran a los caminos reales.

Hipo le pidió a Elsa que tuvieran cuidado. Ellos dos se habían despedido la noche antes de partir, donde habían compartido un abrazo algo frío donde en ningún momento nadie paró de hablar por si acaso con el silencio regresaban aquellos pensamientos tan abrumadores. Hipo pensó que no sería buena idea que fueran por caminos principales, pero Elsa le explicó que, pasadas las montañas, todo eran pequeñas poblaciones y reinos hasta Bränderson, así que era más seguro que merodear por el bosque. El vikingo aceptó, pero dijo que los acompañaría hasta aquel paso montañoso. Y así lo hizo.

El ritmo evidentemente no era el mismo, así que era fácil ver cómo el furia nocturna a veces desaparecía alimentando las ganas de curiosear de Hipo. No obstante, siempre regresaba sobre sus cabezas, protector desde el cielo. Aquella tarde llegaron a las montañas, donde Elsa despidió a Hipo con un gesto e Hipo, preocupado, se lo devolvió desde el aire, reemprendiendo el camino de vuelta hacia Arendelle.

Aquellos cuatro días de viaje se le hicieron eternos a Elsa. La carreta que llevaban con alimentos se quedó atascada varias veces en el camino y un caballo se lastimó la pata, obligándolos a parar durante horas. También Elsa empezó a afianzar la teoría de Hipo de que los caminos no eran del todo seguros, ya que cuando pararon en una posada a hacer noche, notaron mucha hostilidad y miradas forasteras. Elsa no dijo nada, pero pudo llegar a escuchar algunas palabras que, aunque no sabían qué significaban, recordaba habérselas oído a hablar a los vikingos entre ellos. Y eso no era buena señal, porque significaba que había gente del archipiélago en sus reinos. Forasteros, más enemigos que amigos. Así que al segundo día optaron por acampar directamente en el bosque y así hasta que llegaron a Bränderson.

Por su parte, Hipo pasó todos aquellos días como amo y señor de aquellas tierras, lo que le hizo sentirse completamente extraño. Sin Elsa allí, él era la máxima autoridad: el rey. Y no podía evitar sentirse un inútil. Los días se le pasaron eternos resolviendo problemas y discutiendo planes con Anna y Astrid sobre cómo crear barreras defensivas y establecer un plan de evacuación en caso de ser necesario. También hizo algunos turnos ayudando a las curanderas, sorprendiéndose al notar que Lena lo evitaba por alguna razón que desconocía, ya que la última vez que habían hablado se había mostrado bastante amable. Tal vez simplemente era por haber salido en defensa de Elsa, pensó.

¿Qué le había dicho aquella mujer? Que Elsa era fría y no podía amar a nadie. Se le encogió el corazón al recordarlo, como si pudiera tener razón.

Las noches era el único momento de día donde encontraba algún respiro y aunque no se sentía especialmente orgulloso, debía admitir que en parte aquel consuelo lo encontraba en la calidez del cuerpo de Astrid. Hipo se sentía fatal, pero todas las noches acudía a ella como polilla hacia luz, como si solo encontrara calma entre los pliegues de su carne. Tal vez porque era el único momento en que se sentía un hombre y no un rey. De algún modo, solo Astrid lo veía tal y como era y lo amaba de igual modo. No obstante, la chica estaba más abstraída que otras veces y aunque se entregaba como siempre en el sexo, solía quedarse horas despiertas después, ensimismada, perdida en un lugar que no compartía con Hipo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba siempre el chico, abrazándola.

—Sí, claro—respondía—. Vamos a dormir.

De hecho, ese extraño distanciamiento con ella lo hizo replantearse muchas cosas. Por supuesto que había pensado en Astrid en todo momento desde que aquella extraña situación comenzó, pero en el fondo, no había podido imaginar cómo ella se sentía. Y no debía ser muy agradable convertirse en la amante de un rey y ver a la persona que quieres a escondidas, cuando nunca fue así.

Hipo lo sabía, sabía que Astrid estaba sufriendo y que no pensaba compartirlo con él. Pero había algo más. Algo de lo que Astrid no era ni consciente, pero que Hipo no sabía ver, por mucho que lo intentara.

Al cuarto día de la marcha de Elsa, Hipo partió al alba a lomos de Desdentao. Por supuesto, antes le había jurado una y mil veces a Astrid que volvería sano y salvo, porque si no la vikinga había jurado matarlo.

—Si pasa cualquier cosa… no nos esperéis—le pidió Hipo—. Prométemelo.

Astrid asintió, decidida.

—Prométeme que no te matarán—se abrazó a él con fuerza.

No obstante, la marcha de Hipo no se demoró demasiado y antes de que saliera el sol ya estaba en el aire, rumbo a aquel reino desconocido. Miró varias veces atrás, mientras Arendelle se desdibujaba ante sus ojos y el horizonte cambiaba, rumbo a aquella fiesta de lobos con rostros de cordero.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

El sol todavía no había tocado tierra cuando Elsa y su gente entraron el reino de los Bränderson. Aquellas tierras se hacían llamar a sí misma 'reino', pero la realidad es que pertenecían a varios marquesados que el duque había unificado en su poder. Su primo también vivía en un castillo que, aunque no era tan hermoso como el de Arendelle, gozaba de una imponente grandilocuencia que lo hacía ser la envidia de los nobles.

Los niños fueron los primeros en asomarse a las calles para recibir a los forasteros, al igual que los padres, que miraron con temor a Elsa. Era imposible no reconocerla, aunque jamás la hubiesen visto en persona. Había muchas leyendas sobre ella y era fácil saber que no podía tratarse de otra mujer, pues nadie tenía el pelo tan blanco y la piel tan pálida como la reina de las nieves.

Elsa sonrió al ver a todos los niños rodeándolos con curiosidad, así que hizo uso de su magia para crear un sendero de nieve que dejó absortos y maravillados a los pequeños. A su lado caminaba el teniente Riell, firme y a disposición de su reina, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Elsa le había confesado durante el viaje que tenía un mal presentimiento y el joven, entregado a su profesión, había jurado que tendría los ojos bien abiertos.

Por supuesto, no debían ser los primeros en llegar, porque en la puerta del imponente castillo había ya una gran masa de gente, sobre todo sirvientes y caballeros de otras tierras que prestaban servicio a sus nobles. Elsa reconoció enseguida algunos carruajes y banderas y sintió algo de rabia, ya que muchos de ellos pertenecían a los reinos a los que había escrito para pedir ayuda. No obstante, su mayor preocupación en ese instante no era esa, sino Hipo.

La reina no paraba de mirar al cielo, buscando señal del chico sin resultado alguno. Temía que no llegara a tiempo o que le hubiese ocurrido algo en el camino.

—¡Pero qué maravilla ven mis ojos! —dijo el Duque al ver a Elsa, quien estaba en la puerta del castillo para recibirles—, ya pensé que mi adorada prima no vendría.

Elsa bajó de su caballo ante la atenta mirada del resto de nobles que estaban también en la entrada, además de sus sirvientes y otras multitudes. Enseguida reconoció muchos rostros, aunque como solía ocurrirle, pocos eran de su confianza. Y luego estaba por supuesto el Duque de Bränderson, con su sonrisa afilada como siempre.

Elsa y su primo se llevaban catorce años entre sí, por lo que siempre había estado acostumbrada a verlo mayor. Sin embargo, a primera vista, lo notó más envejecido que nunca, dejando asomar algunos mechones blancos en su espesa cabellera castaña que siempre había lucido con orgullo, además de algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos claros. Era extraño, pero ahora que lo veía más adulto, hasta casi podía encontrarle cierto parecido a su padre.

—Emil—lo llamó por su nombre de pila Elsa, sonriendo con cierta falsedad—, cuando tiempo, querido primo.

Para Elsa ese hombre era prácticamente un extraño, pero al fin y al cabo era parte de la poca familia que le quedaba, así que tampoco había razón para hacerle un desprecio público; pese a que no se fiara de él ni un pelo.

—Mi adorada prima, qué bien os veis, tan bella como siempre.

El duque se acercó y besó la mano de Elsa protocolariamente, mientras ella hacía una leve reverencia.

—¿Y vuestra hermosa hermana? —preguntó por educación.

—Anna no ha podido acompañarme, como sabéis, nuestras tierras fueron arrasadas por un tirano y sus dragones. Como os expliqué en carta, seguimos trabajando por recuperarnos.

Elsa había dicho eso en un tono tal vez demasiado alto, pero quería dejar claro ante el resto de nobles que la urgencia de sus cartas era más real de lo que la habían tomado en cuenta.

—Una catástrofe que me conmovió el corazón—dijo, ante la mirada helada de Elsa—. Aunque perdóname que siga tomando por fantasía el asunto de los dragones.

—Yo también los hacía una fantasía, hasta que quemaron hasta los cimientos mi pueblo.

—Un hecho terrible que temo que hayáis tenido que vivir en vuestro reinado.

—La violencia sin sentido siempre es un hecho terrible—sentenció Elsa, algo irritada por esa conversación tan vacía—, pero una guerra se avecina y al menos no nos tomará desprevenidos.

Ante aquello todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear, conscientes de que la reina de las nieves no estaba anunciando ninguna tontería, pero les asustaba demasiado pensar que realmente existían estas criaturas de leyenda o que aquella guerra de la que hablaba pudiera llegar a sus reinos.

Al fin y al cabo, Arendelle era el último reino del norte, pues más allá solo estaba la tierra inexplorada del bosque encantado. Por esta razón y por el rumor de que Elsa estaba maldita, todos pensaban que esa guerra estaba relacionada con misterios que solo se cernían en torno a la reina mágica.

—Discúlpame prima, pero pensé que también os acompañaría vuestro esposo—lanzó entonces, para gusto del resto de nobles y curiosos.

—Así es—cortó Elsa—, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

—Sin duda la noticia de vuestro compromiso me tomó desprevenido, no os hacía mujer de quedarse bajo el brazo de un hombre y menos del de un vikingo.

Elsa se esforzó en sonreír y tomarse aquello como la broma que se suponía que era. Sin embargo, bajo las palabras de su primo había escondido un deseo de contentar y saciar la curiosidad del resto de nobles, cuyo gran defecto era la lengua envenenada y viperina; además de otros muchos que Elsa podría enumerar durante horas.

—Así es, corren tiempos de cambios—sonrió Elsa—, hay que abrir la mente a buenas ofertas y qué mejor para una reina mágica que un domador de dragones.

El duque se echó a reír, aunque la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Maravillado me tenéis, dulce Elsa—dijo—, qué ganas de conocer entonces al hombre que ha osado domaros.

El duque volvió a reír, acompañado de otros nobles, aunque a Elsa no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. Sabía que de alguna forma a todos les encantaba y horrorizaba la idea de que la reina de las nieves hubiese sido desposada por un vikingo, sobre todo por las cosas horribles que se decían de esos 'paganos' en aquellas tierras. La mayoría coincidían en que era un castigo divino por la actitud estirada y vanidosa que todos pensaban que poseía Elsa. Aunque posiblemente solo se trataba de envidia y temor hacia una mujer con semejante poder como ella.

La risa del duque se cortó entonces de golpe a la par que algunos nobles soltaban un grito de terror señalando al cielo. Elsa alzó también la mirada, alerta y preparada para lo peor. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreís para sí.

Tal vez Hipo pecaba de dramático, pero sabía cómo hacer una buena entrada.

En lo alto del castillo de los Bränderson volaba el furia nocturna y su jinete, ataviado con su traje de vuelo que lo hacía parecer un demonio más que un humano a los ojos de aquellas gentes. Todos echaron a correr cuando aquella enorme bestia comenzó a descender, soltando un rugido atronador que podía helar la sangre al más valiente de los hombres. El propio duque dio un paso atrás al ver a la bestia aproximarse. Todos retrocedieron entre gritos, todos salvo Elsa, que se quedó en su sitio tranquila, desafiando a su primo con una sonrisa cálida.

Una leve polvareda se levantó en cuanto el animal tomó tierra, mostrando sus dientes a los nobles que parecían que iban a echarse a llorar. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un sonido metálico y su jinete bajó de un salto de él y se quitó el casco, colocándose al lado de la reina de hielo.

Hipo no era lo que ninguno de los nobles había imaginado por un vikingo, pero volar sobre aquel demonio había sido suficiente para que lo vieran como tal.

—¿Llego tarde? —dijo Hipo con normalidad, mientras se peinaba un poco.

—Justo a tiempo, querido—le sonrió Elsa, con cierto orgullo—. Déjame que te presente a mi primo Emil, duque de Bränderson y señor de estas tierras.

El duque tardó un momento en reaccionar, hasta que tomó valor para estrecharle la mano a Hipo.

—Un placer, señor—dijo Hipo sincero, con un apretón de manos—. Yo soy Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, hijo de Estoico el Inmenso de la tribu de los Hooligan de Berk, líder de jinetes y maestro de dragones, o al menos así es como me conocen en mi tierra.

—El placer es mío—respondió el duque algo en _shock_, quien no podía apartar los ojos de la enorme bestia tras ellos.

—Ese de ahí—siguió el joven la mirada del duque—, es mi dragón Desdentao que también está encantado de conoceros.

Pese a las palabras casi irónicas de Hipo, el dragón le lanzó una mirada rabiosa y enseñó los dientes. Si Desdentao hubiese podido, le hubiese dado con la cola en la cabeza a Hipo, por haberlo traído a semejante sitio lleno de gente que olía a rancio. Claro que solo Hipo sabía leer los pensamientos de su dragón en su cara de enfado. Cara que sin duda inspiraba terror a los nobles.

—También es ahora rey de Arendelle, pero mi esposo es muy modesto—sonrió Elsa.

Se había hecho un silencio inaudito a su alrededor ya que nadie conseguía sacar valor ni para murmurar.

—Una alegría teneros aquí esta noche—intentó relajarse el duque, aparentando normalidad, sin quitarle la vista de encima al dragón—. La verdad es que nos tomó por sorpresa que mi prima anunciara su matrimonio.

—Sí, la verdad es que mi esposa es una mujer muy sorprendente —se limitó a responder el vikingo con una sonrisa.

Hipo miró entonces a Elsa, buscando su aprobación y ella sonrió más que satisfecha.

—¿Vuestra hija está bien, Emil? —preguntó entonces Elsa.

Todos sabían de su delicada salud y posiblemente la hija de su primo era la única pariente cercana por la que Elsa sí que tenía una gran simpatía y afecto.

—Deseando veros—sonrió incómodo el duque. —Bueno, imagino que estaréis cansados del largo viaje—carraspeó—. Mis sirvientes os acompañaran a vuestra estancia, para que podáis descansar antes del baile. Alteza—dijo entonces mirando a Hipo—, es la primera vez que tengo el gusto de contar con una criatura tan magnífica en mi reino, ¿la dejará aquí? —preguntó con cierto temor—. Podría encontrarle un lugar en los establos.

Elsa miró a Hipo con curiosidad, expectante de su respuesta. El vikingo solo sonrió, acercándose a Desdentao y moviendo una palanca metálica bajo su montura. Automáticamente, el ala del dragón se desplegó y ante unas palabras que Hipo susurró en su lengua, el dragón salió despedido hacia el cielo, no sin antes gruñir a los presentes.

—No hay nada más peligroso que un dragón enjaulado—dijo entonces Hipo—. Si no le importa, mi dragón se quedará volando en sus tierras.

—Por supuesto—se limitó a decir el duque.

—Muchas gracias, Emil—dijo Elsa cordial.

Y ambos se tomaron del brazo para entrar en el castillo.

.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación y se marcharon todos los sirvientes, Hipo y Elsa se miraron y se echaron a reír, sin tan siquiera acordarse de que llevaban días evitándose.

—Tenías que haber visto la cara de mi primo—decía Elsa consciente de lo malévola que podía sonar, pero disfrutando cada ápice de aquel momento.

—¿Crees que ha sido una entrada demasiado dramática?

—Ha sido perfecta, créeme.

—Dioses, tenías razón—le respondió Hipo—, son todos unos estirados en estas tierras.

—Y eso que todavía no has cruzado palabra con nadie—afirmó con una sonrisa torcida—. Por cierto, no sabía que tu dragón podía volar solo.

—Sí, sí que puede, pero no quiere—respondió Hipo, quitándose las protecciones de su traje de vuelo—. Hace años le fabriqué una cola para que no dependiera de mí, pero no se maneja del todo bien con ella.

—¿Y no te da miedo dejarlo solo?

—Desdentao sabe cuidarse—dijo Hipo algo dubitativo—, además, le he pedido que se oculte. Es lo mejor—aceptó el chico—. No me parece más seguro que lo tengan en un establo. Cualquiera podría hacerle daño o él podría zamparse algún caballo.

Aquello último perturbó un poco a Elsa.

—¿Haría algo así?

—Bueno, es un animal salvaje—respondió el vikingo, ahora quitándose las rodilleras—. Desdentao no es peligroso ni pasa hambre como para hacer algo así, además está acostumbrado a relacionarse con otros animales, aunque eso no quita que tenga sus propios instintos.

Elsa asintió, notando como un escalofrío le recorría la columna. Desdentao siempre se había visto dócil con ella tras aquel primer encuentro de terror. Había notado emanar de él una magia muy parecida a la suya, reconfortante y tranquila y aquel mismo hecho la había hecho sentir que de alguna forma tenía un vínculo con él, aunque no supiera cual. Sin embargo, aquella revelación le hizo recordar la noche en la que Drago llegó a su reino y en cómo esos dragones sí que se veían sedientos de sangre.

—Por cierto, te he traído algo—dijo Hipo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La reina lo miró extrañada, sin saber qué podía haberle traído a ella. Ya le parecía más que suficiente que el chico hubiese ayudado a Anna y a Astrid a confeccionarle el alfiler para el pelo —que de hecho llevaba puesto—, oculto en la trenza.

—Es una tontería, pero pensé que tal vez era importante para ti—se explicó Hipo, que se ruborizó levemente al extraer algo de su equipaje.

—¿Qué es?

Elsa observó con atención cómo el chico descubría algo envuelto en una tela, mostrado que portaba dos anillos iguales. Se notaba de lejos que no eran una pieza de joyería, pero la reina se fascinó de inmediato al ver que tenían tallado los emblemas de sus casas, es decir, una flor de azafrán que rodeaba el anillo y se encontraba con la cola de un dragón.

—Dios Hipo, son preciosos—dijo asombrada Elsa.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó tímido—. Si te soy sincero me daba algo de vergüenza dártelos, pero bueno, dijiste que significaban pactos, promesas y unión—se explicó—. Eso y que no quiero que seas la única casada a la que no le besan el anillo.

Elsa se rio, captando la broma.

—Ya te dije que nadie osará besarme las manos—dijo irónica y autoritaria, recordando el temblor de su primo al saludarla de esta manera, como si pudiera matarlo por besarle las manos.

Hipo hizo entonces amago de ponerse su anillo, cuando Elsa lo detuvo.

—Da mala suerte si te lo pones tú—dijo quitándole el anillo—. Dame tú mano.

Hipo obedeció y se dejó hacer, mientras Elsa lo tomaba de la mano y le ponía el anillo. Él hizo entonces lo mismo con ella, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia fluir en su piel al contacto con las manos de Elsa. En ese mismo instante, ambos regresaron a la realidad, descubriéndose tomados de las manos, mirándose a los ojos solos en aquella habitación.

Elsa fue la primera en poner algo de distancia entre ellos, incómoda por haberse visto de nuevo tentada a besarle e Hipo, igual de consciente, hizo lo propio y se alejó hacia sus pertenencias.

—¿Te has traído el traje que te dije? —carraspeó Elsa para evitar el silencio.

—Sí, claro—le aseguró Hipo, también incómodo—. ¿Debería ponérmelo ya?

—Sí, por supuesto—le clarificó Elsa—. Yo también debería cambiarme, mis trajes de hielo no son lo más apropiado para esta fiesta.

Hipo pensó que sus trajes eran maravillosos y que se veía preciosa con ellos, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacer más el imbécil y seguir complicando la situación.

El vikingo se retiró a la pequeña sala contigua destinada al servicio y se cambió de ropa, ajustándose aquellas ropas lo mejor que pudo. La verdad es que era bastante difícil vestirse solo y de hecho acabó escuchando cómo varias doncellas entraban en la habitación para ayudar a Elsa con el vestido. El vikingo se sentía un poco idiota con aquellas ropas, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Al fin y al cabo, estaban allí con una misión muy concreta: recuperar el manuscrito original del cuento y conseguir todos los aliados posibles que pudieran.

Cuando pensó que estaba prácticamente listo, regresó a la habitación, luchando por abrocharse los malditos gemelos que se suponía que debían decorar las mangas de aquel traje terriblemente incómodo.

Hipo alzó entonces la vista, topándose con los enormes ojos azules de Elsa. La reina se veía diferente a otras ocasiones, como si irradiara luz y magia por cada poro de su piel de porcelana. Por lo general, Elsa siempre se había mostrado elegante e imponente como una reina. Era parte de la construcción que había hecho de sí misma y posiblemente él y muy pocos más habían visto el lado más humano de la reina. Sin embargo, así vestida, con un largo vestido azul casi negro encorsetado y el pelo completamente recogido, se veía mucho más imponente de lo que el vikingo la había visto hasta ahora. Eso y que iba maquillada con carmín en los labios, como si fueran la más sabrosa de las frutas.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa era mutua y Elsa se quedó sin respiración al verle, básicamente porque Hipo no parecía Hipo. De hecho, sino fuera porque seguía conservando a la vista la prótesis, nadie diría que no era un noble más de aquellas tierras. El chico iba ataviado con un traje negro de camisa blanca, con distintos bordados dorados que adornaban las mangas de su traje perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo. También se había peinado el pelo, aunque seguía conservando las trenzas.

—Caray—expresó Elsa contra su voluntad, tragando—te ves… eh, distinto.

Hipo arrugó el gesto.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

Elsa tomó aire antes de contestar y se acercó para terminar de colocarle bien la camisa, que no estaba del todo bien puesta.

—Simplemente no pareces tú—confesó con timidez.

—¿Eso es un cumplido? —bromeó, intentando relajarse y no ponerse nervioso por su cercanía.

Elsa solo sonrió y le hizo una señal para que la tomara del brazo.

.

Hipo y Elsa caminaron despacio por los pasillos del castillo en dirección al hall principal, donde daría comienzo aquella fiesta. Hipo jamás había visto tanto lujo en su vida. No por el castillo en sí mismo, que era mucho menos ostentoso que el de Arendelle, sino por el despliegue de comida y sirvientes que habían corriendo de un lado a otro.

—La condesa de Orwall es la que te dije que se casó con el príncipe heredero de Westergaard—le iba explicando Elsa mientras caminaban, hablando entre susurros—, es una mujer morena muy hermosa y joven, su familia siempre nos ha sido leal así que si la ves, sé amable. Aunque…

—Hans es un Westergaard—recordó Hipo al vuelo.

—Exacto, pero son los mejores aliados comerciales de mi primo, así que no podemos hacerles desaires…

—De acuerdo—iba tomando nota mental Hipo—. Y tu primo, era viudo ¿verdad?

—Así es, su mujer murió en el parto de su hija—explicó Elsa algo apenada—, era una mujer muy dulce y mi primo estaba loco de amor por ella, así como por su hija, que es algo así como mi… ¿sobrina de primos hermanos?

—Un poco complicado...

—La familia siempre es complicada—dictaminó Elsa—. El caso es que mi primo ha criado a su hija prácticamente solo desde que mi tía Marie murió. Su salud es muy delicada, así que lleva años sin poder salir de este castillo y se pasa largas temporadas en cama.

—¿Y qué le pasa? —preguntó Hipo curioso, sin malicia.

Elsa se tomó un momento para contestar, sintiendo una terrible pena por la pobre chica. De alguna forma su soledad impuesta y su salud le recordaban en cierto modo a sí misma.

—Nadie lo sabe con certeza—respondió—. Mi primo ha traído a los mejores médicos de todos los reinos, pero ninguno ha sabido dar explicación a su dolencia. Nadie cree que viva mucho… aunque otros no se explican cómo todavía puede seguir viva.

—Vaya… lo siento mucho—dijo con condolencia Hipo.

—No lo sientas, no podemos hacer nada—se sujetó a su brazo Elsa—. Lo que sí sé es que mi sobrina estaba muy unida a la tía Marie, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos.

Hipo asintió, comprendiendo.

—¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

—Yo iré a hablar con mi primo para que nos dé una copia del libro y tú intenta conseguir aliados—sentenció Elsa—, con un poco de suerte mañana mismo podremos irnos. Ah—añadió—: e intenta sonreír.

Hipo y Elsa no tardaron en llegar al gran salón donde entraron tomados del brazo, sonrientes y espléndidos como dos reyes jóvenes, poderosos y enamorados; o al menos esa la imagen que necesitaban dar aquella noche.

Como ya se imaginaban, no tardaron en ser la comidilla de la noche, captando todas las miradas y opiniones de los nobles, que se acercaron curiosos a dar sus felicitaciones a la pareja por su matrimonio. Con su mejor fachada de años de entrenamiento, Elsa saludó educadamente a todos y cada uno de ellos y les presentó a Hipo, que por suerte tenía la habilidad natural para caer en gracia y gustar a la gente. Era como un talento innato, siempre sabía qué decir con quién y cómo decirlo.

Bajo toda esa fachada, Elsa no hacía más que buscar a su primo con la mirada, aunque era realmente difícil verlo entre la gente y el ajetreo. En algún momento consiguió localizarle más o menos solo, pero cuando intentaba hacer el amago de acercarse, alguien nuevo llegaba para felicitarla por su matrimonio o su primo se marchaba a hablar con alguien. Era desesperante.

—Hablas muy bien nuestra lengua, Hipo—coqueteó una noble con él de manera discreta.

Hipo no captó demasiado bien que aquella mujer le estaba poniendo ojitos, así que sonrió y le dio las gracias por el cumplido.

—Sí, mi marido domina nuestra lengua a la perfección—intentó marcar cierta distancia Elsa, que estaba harta de aquella farsa de piropos y modales.

Sabía perfectamente lo que aquellas mujeres pensaban de los bárbaros, aunque quizás les ponía la idea de tener a uno tan cerca. Claro que también Hipo no lucía como uno. De hecho, se veía impresionante aquella noche a ojos de Elsa, con aquella ropa que le sentaba como un guante, fresco y elegante, aunque sin perder ese lado salvaje que siempre veía en él. Y en su estúpida sonrisa torcida.

—¿Y tenéis bailes así en vuestra tierra, majestad? —preguntó otra algo más joven y agraciada.

—Sí, por supuesto, aunque no son tan elegantes como estos.

No, sin duda los vikingos no tenían fiestas como aquellas. Ni irían así vestidos. Ni se hablarían así entre ellos. Y seguramente para esa misma hora además ya habría alguien tirado por el suelo borracho. Y gente peleando. Y puede que algún animal nadando en el ponche.

—Si su esposa me lo permite—añadió otra, tapándose la barbilla con elegancia—, ¿todos en su tierra son tan apuestos como usted?

Las tres mujeres soltaron una risa ligera que Elsa se esforzó en imitar, como quien ríe entre amigos.

—Mi marido es un hombre bastante peculiar entre los suyos—respondió Elsa por él—, oye Hipo, y si vas a por más bebidas para todas. ¿Serías tan amable?

Hipo le sonrió con cierta picardía y Elsa, contra su voluntad, se ruborizó, sintiéndose arder. Y más porque no se esperaba que Hipo se le acercara y le susurrara algo en el oído:

—Espero que no desaparezcas—dijo en el vikingo en su lengua, para que solo ella lo entendiera.

Elsa sonrió como una idiota y asintió con la mirada mientras Hipo se marchaba, recordando lo que le contó la noche que se besaron, cuando le dijo que su sueño era escapar del baile pidiéndole al chico ir a por las bebidas.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —se aceraron a Elsa las mujeres, cotillas y cómplices.

—Que sois muy simpáticas—respondió Elsa.

—Qué mentirosa—rieron las tres, con la elegancia de quien ha ensayado muchas veces cómo reírse.

—Elsa, qué afortunada has sido—dijo una en cuanto Hipo había desaparecido entre la multitud.

—Qué mal está repartida la suerte en el mundo—dijo otra con ironía.

Elsa sintió algo de pena al escucharla, porque sabía que la habían casado muy joven con un hombre que le triplicaba la edad y que, para desgracia, no era lo que se decía especialmente agraciado.

—Podría haber sido peor, sí… —respondió por inercia Elsa, quien en ese entonces vio pasar a su primo a lo lejos.

—La verdad, estábamos muy preocupadas de que no llegaras a encontrar un hombre dispuesto a aceptar tu condición y más cuando estaba a punto de pasársete el arroz.

Elsa hubiese contestado con alguna insolencia sino fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrada en no perder a su primo de vista.

—Cuando anunciaste que te habías casado con un bárbaro—siguió el discurso la otra—, temimos lo peor, ya sabes lo que se dicen de ellos y sus modales…

—Sí, pero el chico es un encanto y me sorprende lo bien que habla nuestra lengua—continuó la casada—. Y cuando se ha bajado de esa bestia… qué calores me han entrado.

Todas se rieron de la broma, coincidiendo, pero Elsa prácticamente ni las había escuchado.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen de los bárbaros en la cama? —insinuó una picantona, riéndose—. Ojalá mi Harold fuera también un muchachito domador de bestias.

Todas volvieron a reírse, todas menos Elsa que había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta de verse a solas con su primo.

—Si me disculpáis, voy a hablar con mi primo, decidle a Hipo que no tardo—se despidió aprisa.

Las mujeres la miraron extrañada mientras Elsa ya se abría paso entre la gente. Se miraron incrédulas sin comprender y desaprobando su comportamiento.

—Ésta seguramente es una frígida en la cama—dictaminó una bajo el asentimiento de todas, mientras se terminaba su copa—. Pobre muchacho, qué mala suerte ha tenido.

Elsa casi se tropieza con varios sirvientes y por poco tira al suelo una bandeja con bebidas, pero finalmente consiguió alcanzar a su primo que parecía estar despidiéndose de otro hombre.

—¡Emil! —gritó Elsa para captar su atención, mientras carraspeaba y recomponía su porte de reina—. ¿Tienes un momento, mi amado primo?

—Estoy algo ocupado, querida—denegó el hombre, amable—, pero para ti siempre puedo sacar un momento, ¿todo a tu gusto en la fiesta?

Elsa respiró aliviada.

—Todo magnifico y la comida exquisita como siempre—dijo protocolariamente—, sin embargo, quería hablarte de algo.

—¿Requiere de mucho tiempo? —preguntó algo impaciente.

—No demasiado—le quitó importancia—, solo quería preguntarte por uno de los libros de tu madre.

Elsa notó algo extraño en la forma en la que su primo la miraba, como si algo hubiese cambiado ante sus palabras. Era como si algo no estuviera bien en él, algo sombrío… Sintió un escalofrío y por un segundo la voz de la intuición le dijo que se mordiera la lengua. Tragó saliva, reordenando sus pensamientos y aceptando que tal vez su primo no tenía por qué saber para qué quería ese libro.

—Como sabes, nuestro reino ha tenido muchas pérdidas y la gente está sufriendo mucho…—caminó sobre seguro Elsa—. Había pensado que una buena forma de levantar los ánimos era leer cuentos para los niños, como hacía tu madre.

El duque contrajo el gesto al escucharla, como si el hecho de nombrar a su madre fuera muy doloroso para él.

—Una idea que os ennoblece—respondió con simpleza—. Si me disculpáis…

—Veréis, el castillo también sufrió incendios—inventó Elsa— y algunos libros se han quemado… Temo que muchos se han perdido para siempre en el fuego.

—Para mí sería un honor que mantengáis viva la memoria de mi amada madre, pero no sé cómo puedo ayudaros…

—¿Vos no tendríais una copia de ellos?

El hombre se quedó pensativo.

—Puede que en la biblioteca haya algo… pediré que os lo busquen y tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos pueda entregároslo.

Eso no sonaba del todo bien.

—¿Y no podíamos tenerlos antes de irnos? —preguntó Elsa, intentando ocultar la desesperación en su voz.

—No sé, querida, estoy bastante ocupado en este momento y pensaba que tu reino estaba preparándose para la guerra—se posicionó el duque—, tal vez los cuentos se puedan posponer unos meses.

Elsa tenía que pensar rápido, porque sabía que su primo no se quedaría mucho más para escucharla.

—Es que… sí que me corren algo de prisa… porque… —no tenía ni idea de qué decir, hasta que soltó una demencia—. Porque estoy embarazada.

El duque abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder esconder su asombro ante tal noticia.

—De hecho, es Anna quien me ha pedido que os pida los cuentos—siguió inventado—, como podéis imaginar no es el mejor momento para traer una criatura al mundo y mi hermana pensaban que los cuentos de tu madre traerían algo de esperanza para todos y para mi futuro hijo. Ya sabes lo que a Anna le gustan los niños y se me rompe el alma verla sufrir.

El hombre carraspeó incómodo, sin saber ni qué decir.

—Está bien—le sonrió a Elsa—. Pediré que os los busquen. Me alegro mucho por vuestro futuro hijo, Elsa. Rezaré a Dios por su salud.

Elsa asintió agradecida y se marchó de allí con un mal sabor de boca. Aquello no le había parecido una victoria precisamente y más al notar la angustia en la voz de su primo. Tal vez en ningún momento había pensado lo dolorosa que podía seguir siendo la muerte de su madre para él. Al fin y al cabo, ella también seguía sufriendo la de sus padres. Sin embargo, necesitaba ese libro desesperadamente y aquello estaba por encima de los sentimientos de un noble.

Elsa volvió junto a Hipo, que seguía hablando con aquellas mujeres a las que se les habían sumado sus maridos. El vikingo sonrió de alivio al verla aparecer y le ofreció una copa de un licor dulzón que se pegaba al paladar.

Hablaron de algunas banalidades más con algunos nobles mientras Elsa intentaba encontrar una ocasión para quedarse con Hipo a solas y pedirle pasar al plan B: buscar directamente de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo y más cuando escuchó el tintinear de una copa para reclamar la atención de todos los presentes.

—Amigos, parientes y hermanos—dijo el duque de manera notoria y elegante—. Muchas gracias a todos por haber asistido una vez más como cada año a esta modesta ceremonia que iniciaron en su día mis antepasados para conmemorar la llegada de la primavera—anunció—. El mejor momento del año sin duda, donde todo renace, donde muere lo viejo y nace lo nuevo, lo mejor de todos nosotros. Por esta razón, no imaginaba mejor momento para daros esta gran noticia que, aunque me parte el alma como padre, me enorgullece como hombre.

Hipo y Elsa se miraron, compartiendo una mirada confusa y expectante. No entendían tanta parafernalia y menos cuando llevaban semanas viviendo entre heridos de guerra y miseria. Sin embargo, Elsa casi se muere cuando comprendió qué estaba pasando.

—Amigos, damas y caballeros, tengo el placer de anunciaros el compromiso de mi hija Lilian de Bränderson con Hans de Westergaard—bramó—. Es para mí un orgullo que nuestras casas al fin sellen nuestra longeva amistad a través de tal honor.

Elsa pensó que se desmayaría, sobre todo cuando vio a su joven sobrina apareciendo por un lado del salón y al otro a Hans. No podía ser. Debía ser una pesadilla.

—Elsa…—la llamó Hipo, consciente de que Elsa no podía ni respirar y se había puesto pálida.

Sin embargo, la reina estaba en una dimensión muy lejana. No podía quitar la vista de su sobrina, quien apenas tendría más de quince años, pálida y escuálida, pero sonriente, tomándose de la mano de Hans, ese hombre que había intentado matarlas a ella y a su hermana. Ese hombre que sonreía feliz y triunfal tomado del brazo de aquella niña.

—Elsa—volvió a llamarla Hipo.

No obstante, no fue su voz la que la sacó del trance, sino la de su primo.

—También quisiera darle la enhorabuena a mi prima, la reina Elsa de Arendelle por su reciente compromiso y por la tan dichosa noticia que me ha revelado de que trae un heredero en camino.

A Hipo se le cambió la expresión al instante, confuso y consciente de que eran el centro de todas las miradas. ¿Cómo qué un heredero en camino? Miró a Elsa, buscando una explicación, pero la reina estaba ida y con una cara de terror e ira que Hipo jamás había visto en ella. Así que hizo lo que mejor supo y sonrió para todos alzando la copa mientras abrazaba y besaba a Elsa en la frente, enterrándola un poco en su regazo para ocultarla de las miradas.

—Por la salud de mi hijo—llamó al brindis Hipo, como todos parecían estar esperando, mientras lanzaba una mirada 'agradecida' al duque.

De hecho, dijo una palabra en su lengua para contentar a todos los presentes que aplaudieron y brindaron. Se ve que les resultó muy épico, aunque nadie supiera que había blasfemado en su lengua hacia la piel de todos esos malditos nobles.

—Elsa, cariño—la llamó, esta vez con una voz encantadora mientras sonreía a quienes los miraban—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te apetece tomar el aire, querida?

Hipo necesitaba una explicación y Elsa matar a alguien, pero había demasiadas miradas a su alrededor, así que el vikingo la tomó del brazo y la excusó diciendo que a veces la reina se mareaba con el embarazo. No fue hasta que se encontraron lejos de la multitud que Hipo cambió la expresión y la miró con seriedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a tu primo? ¿Cómo qué se supone que estás embarazada? —demandó Hipo, temiendo que su expresión de sorpresa los hubiera delatado.

—Hans… —fue lo único que consiguió decir Elsa—. Voy a matarlo.

Aquello borró el enfado de Hipo, que se transformó rápidamente en inquietud.

—Elsa—la sujetó por los hombros—, escúchame, sé que sientes ira, pero no estamos aquí para eso.

—Es una niña, Hipo—lo fulminó con la mirada—. No voy a permitir que le ponga una mano encima, suéltame.

Elsa se zafó del agarre de Hipo, pero el chico se puso delante de ella para detenerla antes de que hiciera cualquier tontería.

—Elsa, cálmate, por favor—rogó el chico—. Necesito que te centres—le pidió preocupado, tomándola de las manos—. Si vas a por Hans, lo último que vamos a conseguir es salir vivos de aquí.

—Él intentó matarme Hipo, a mí y a mi hermana—declaró sin que le temblara la voz.

Hipo notó enseguida la magia enfurecida de la reina en sus manos, consciente de cómo se le helaban los dedos. Sin embargo, no soltó a Elsa.

—Lo sé, pero vengarte no servirá de nada, al menos no aquí y ahora—intentó sonar tranquilo, mirándola a los ojos—. Elsa, por favor.

Elsa pensó que no sería capaz de calmarse, hasta que se encontró con la mirada cálida de Hipo, que la miraba con auténtica preocupación. Verlo así la hizo comprender que el vikingo tenía razón y que no podía lanzar por la borda todo el trabajo de semanas por un arrebato de odio ciego, por mucho que ese malnacido se mereciera morir congelado.

—Vale… tienes razón. Vamos a volver ahí dentro y vamos a actuar con normalidad, buscaremos pactos y nos iremos a dormir sin llamar la atención—consiguió decir Elsa, encontrándose con la sonrisa de alivio de Hipo.

—Gracias… Ah, y la próxima vez que quieras tener un bebé, avísame con tiempo—dijo Hipo de broma en su lengua, más relajado.

Por muy enfadada que estuviera, la sonrisa bobalicona del chico la hizo tranquilizarse y hasta sonreír ante su broma. Todavía no entendía qué tenía ese hombre para darle tanta calma.

—Lo siento, apenas me ha dado tiempo a pensar otra excusa— respondió Elsa también en aquella lengua, consciente de que era la mejor forma de comunicarse por si alguien los observaba—. Y tampoco es que fuera algo imposible… ya sabes.

Hipo se rio, aliviado de verla más estable.

—Sabes que hace falta algo más que un beso para eso ¿no? —dijo entonces divertido, atreviéndose a bromear sobre el tema prohibido por el que llevaban días evitándose.

Elsa alzó una ceja con picardía y le dio un pequeño empujón, a la par que lo arrastraba de nuevo al salón, para seguir aparentando aquella maravillosa falsa normalidad.

—No te separes de mí—le pidió la reina.

Sin embargo, aquello fue una tarea prácticamente imposible. Con la noticia bomba, todo el mundo quería acercarse a ellos para darles la enhorabuena. Las mujeres le hacían preguntas de todo tipo, como qué nombre le pondrían si era niño o si Elsa creía que su hijo podría tener poderes como ella.

—Lo bautizarás en la fe cristiana, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una muy bajito, como si temiera que aquella criatura estuviera condenada al infierno antes de nacer.

Elsa miró a Hipo buscando un poco de ayuda, pero él parecía tener sus propios problemas, ya que un montón de nobles lo habían prácticamente secuestrado para preguntarle por la enorme 'bestia' sobre la que había llegado volando y qué tipo de acuerdos políticos tenía pensado hacer entre sus tierras y aquel reino. Elsa se hubiese cambiado por él con los ojos cerrados, pero la realidad es que, a ojos de todos, se había convertido en una especie de recipiente con patas. Aun sabiendo que todo era mentira, le dio rabia y al cabo de un rato la situación la desesperó tanto que decidió excusarse e ir a por algo de beber.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba beber. Intentó volver a hablar con su primo sin éxito, ya el duque volvió a excusarse diciendo que tenía asuntos de gran urgencia que atender. Fue entonces cuando Elsa lo vio.

Ambos estaban a penas a una mesa el uno del otro, sirviéndose una copa. Elsa se repitió en su cabeza que se calmara, pero la sonrisa de él mirándola fijamente la hizo perder la razón.

—Elsa—dijo Hans acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia—. Enhorabuena por tu compromiso, no esperaba encontrarte aquí esta noche.

Elsa notaba la magia rabiosa en sus manos, pero la contuvo haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

—Gracias Hans, aunque si os soy sincera, yo tampoco esperaba veros aquí esta noche—respondió cortante y elegante, cual reina que era—, os imaginaba más bien en una celda pudriéndoos de por vida.

El príncipe rio, con esa risa que le ponía los vellos de punta.

—Elsa, Elsa… siempre con ese sentido tuyo del humor —bromeó—. Mis hermanos me han despojado de todo título y riqueza, así que esa es la peor condena que podrían darme. Espero que estés satisfecha.

—¿Y por eso os casáis con mi sobrina? —inquirió Elsa—. Sí, tomar el poder de otros… me suena bastante familiar.

A Hans se le ensombreció la mirada, pero no dejó de sonreír.

—Soy yo el que le está haciendo un favor a esa pobre niña casándome con ella—se acercó más a ella—. Y lo sabes de sobra.

Elsa tragó saliva, consciente de que ningún noble pensaba casarse con alguien como su sobrina, enfermiza y con la muerte acechándola a cada instante.

—Tú lo has dicho, una niña—respondió con frialdad Elsa—. Eres asqueroso.

Hans se rio ante el comentario, como si fuera una conservación divertida entre dos buenos amigos del pasado.

—No soy el único que tiene perversiones, querida—bajó entonces la voz—, ¿le has contado ya a tu marido el bárbaro que se ha casado con una bruja desviada? Quizás hasta le pone la idea de que te lo montes con otras putas.

—¿Y tú sabes lo peligroso que es enfadar a una bruja? —se defendió Elsa, quien no se esperaba que Hans pudiera saber algo así de ella.

El chico dio un paso adelante, pegándose contra el cuerpo helado de Elsa que empezó a temblar de nerviosismo.

—He imaginado muchas veces cómo sería volver a verte, Elsa—le susurró sensual, oliéndole el pelo—, y he de decir que me has decepcionado un poco. Tú, la gran bruja de hielo, intentando ahora encajar entre los nobles, con un reino en ruinas, casada con un bárbaro y engendrando un demonio… Te felicito querida, nada te podría haber salido peor.

Por un segundo, las palabras de Hans le cayeron como un jarro de agua fría porque, aunque sabía de sobra que no eran ciertas y que estaban envenenadas, sí que había algo de verdad en ellas, y es que Elsa sí sentía haber fracasado. Pensó que se derrumbaría, hasta que notó una mano cálida rodarle la cintura.

—¿Reencuentro de viejos amigos? —dijo la voz de Hipo amistosa, como si no supiera nada de ese hombre—. Soy Hipo, encantado.

Hans le estrechó la mano con firmeza, cambiando la sonrisa despiadada de antes por una más formal.

—Encantado, ¿Hipo? —sonrió ante la extrañeza de su nombre—. Elsa me estaba justo hablando de ti.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo tranquilo Hipo, buscando respuestas en la mirada inescrutable de Elsa—. Espero que no se estuviera quejando demasiado.

Hans le rio la broma de forma algo forzada.

—¿Así que tú eres el gran maestro de dragones del que todos hablan? —preguntó Hans con cierto recelo—, el duque ya me ha hecho saber de vuestra gran aparición de esta tarde, la verdad, os imaginaba de otra manera.

Hipo en ningún momento perdió la calma, mostrándose bastante entero. También es que había tratado con tipos peores que Hans, a quien solo veía como un noble cobarde y ególatra que no sabía con quién estaba metiéndose. La reina de las nieves era alguien a la que tenerle respecto.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice… las apariencias engañan—terminó Hipo con una sonrisa que hizo comprender a Hans que el chico sabía perfectamente quién era—. Si nos disculpas, venía buscando a mi esposa para el baile.

—Por supuesto—hizo una leve reverencia Hans, marchándose y desapareciendo entre los nobles.

Hipo y Elsa se quedaron un rato más en silencio, comprendiendo que Elsa estaba reprimiéndose emocionalmente antes de que pudiera desatar una tormenta de hielo en aquel salón.

—No necesito que me salves, Hipo—dijo entonces muy seria.

—Lo sé, pero queda mucha noche para empezar una carnicería—le respondió en el mismo tono—. Además, la marquesa de Ardall me ha dicho que va a comenzar el baile.

La chica sonrió e Hipo pudo notar cómo se relajaba contra su cuerpo.

—Es la condesa de Üdrall—lo corrigió—. Vamos a bailar, sí, y procuremos no pisarnos.

Hipo y Elsa acudieron al centro de la pista, como el resto de nobles. Como era tradición, un montón de sirvientes entraron con bandejas llenas pétalos de flores que esparcieron por todas partes. Además, abrieron las ventanas para dejar entrar el aire nocturno y la luz de la luna llena pronosticada para aquel solsticio. La verdad es que a Hipo todo aquello le sonó al más puro paganismo, ya que se parecía bastante al ritual que ellos mismo hacían en su tierra. Por lo general, hacían prácticamente lo mismo, con la salvedad de que en su tierra ese día las mujeres se cortaban el pelo y lo quemaban en la hoguera.

Hipo y Elsa se tomaron de las manos como habían ensayado aquella única vez en que las cosas se habían torcido entre ellos. No obstante, como ya advirtió Elsa, con música no parecían tan ridículos.

Ambos pensaron que sería muy incómodo repetir una situación como aquella, pero para su sorpresa no lo fue. Era más bien todo lo contrario, cómo sentir un profundo alivio de poder compartir un momento de silencio e intimidad. Elsa no exageraba cuando decía que la mayoría de los nobles era víboras y pese a que Hipo había compartido algunas palabras amables con algunas casas, el resto le habían parecido unos simples idiotas.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Hipo al oído al verla algo alicaída.

Elsa se abrazó sin pensarlo demasiado al cuerpo del chico y posó la cabeza en su pecho, imitando la manera de bailar de algunas parejas, aunque la realidad era que se sentía completamente agotada y deprimida por lo poco que habían conseguido y los desprecios que había tenido que soportar.

Hipo se tensó un poco al notarla pegada a su cuerpo, pero le correspondió el abrazo y siguieron bailando, temiendo que con aquella cercanía pudiera pisarla.

—Elsa… ninguno en esta fiesta te merece—le dijo el vikingo en su lengua, en aquella especie de código secreto que habían establecido—. Todo va a salir bien, ya verás. Estoy seguro que vamos a encontrar ese libro.

—Espero que tengas razón—suspiró, animándose un poco al notar que algunos los miraban.

Hipo también lo notó, porque cambió el tono y le habló entre risas.

—No me fio de nadie en esta fiesta—dijo el joven casi riendo contra la oreja de su esposa, en aquella lengua extranjera.

Elsa también se rio, como si el chico le hubiese dicho la cosa más bonita del mundo.

—Yo tampoco—dijo acariciando su barbilla y sonriendo—. Mantén los ojos bien abiertos.

Sin duda, vistos desde fuera, eran la pareja más envidiada de aquella fiesta. Tampoco era muy difícil ya que, a diferencia de la mayoría de nobles, parecían estar realmente enamorados, haciéndose 'confesiones de amor' al oído.

Hasta ese instante ninguno había reparado en la paz que les había dado ese momento que siempre imaginaron incómodo, —y más tras lo que pasó. Sin embargo, no lo era en absoluto. Al contrario, era más bien como encontrar un trozo de madera al que aferrarse durante una tormenta en alta mar. Como si la influencia mágica de Elsa o la calidez de Hipo los protegiera a los dos contra todo mal. Era todo tan fácil que hasta se sintieron culpables. ¿Cuándo aquel extraño que tenían en frente y con el que bailaban se había convertido en alguien tan importante en sus vidas? ¿Cómo era posible que pese a la condena que arrastraban con su matrimonio desearan que aquella pesadilla no terminara? Hipo pensó en Astrid y en cómo sería bailar con ella, con su risa pícara y sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero al rato aquella imagen se desdibujó de su cabeza. No porque no quisiera tenerla allí, sino porque tampoco quería cambiarla por Elsa. No se trataba de eso. Era mucho más complejo y aunque supiera que aquello lo desgarrara por dentro, no quería dejar de bailar abrazado a Elsa, a esa mujer tácita, mágica y autoritaria, con la bondad de la inocencia y la ira de los Dioses en su mirada azul de tormenta.

Cuando el baile concluyó, Hipo y Elsa no podían estar más agradecidos, porque estaban demasiado confusos y más cuando se sonrieron aliviados y cómplices.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó entonces Hipo a su esposa en esa actitud que habían decidido adoptar de pareja que realmente estaba disfrutando de una velada maravillosa.

La falsa cercanía y enamoramiento les estaba haciendo de 'madera en la tormenta'; al menos para salvar y ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Esperaremos un poco a que la gente esté algo más borracha—dijo Elsa riéndose contra la oreja de Hipo.

El chico sintió incluso un escalofrío al notar el cálido aliento de Elsa contra su cuello, pero disimuló que aquella falsa cercanía con ella no le afectaba.

—Entonces diremos que estamos cansados y nos marcharemos—siguió repasando el plan Elsa—. Creo recordar que la biblioteca estaba en el piso de arriba, subimos, buscamos el libro y nos marchamos antes de que alguien pueda vernos.

Hipo pensó que era una locura, pero aceptó. Ahora lo único que necesitaban era que dejaran de prestarles tanta atención, porque seguían llegando una y otra vez nobles para felicitarlos. En esa ocasión se acercó además la reina de los reinos del sur, que le pidió un baile a Hipo. El chico iba a negarse, pero Elsa lo animó a bailar con ella, conocedora de la gran influencia de esa mujer como aliada.

Cuando se quedó sola, aprovechó para alejarse de la muchedumbre en busca de algo de paz cuando de repente se chocó con un hombre, derramándole la bebida encima.

—Oh, discúlpeme—se apresuró a decir.

—Tranquila, siempre voy con la cabeza en otra parte—dijo el hombre sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse, con un acento que Elsa no supo identificar—. Oh Dios, pero si he tropezado con la mujer más interesante de esta aburrida fiesta.

Elsa no supo si tomárselo o no como un cumplido, pero sonrió de manera forzada.

—Gracias, señor…

—Oh, qué modales, perdóneme—se excusó—. Soy el señor de Zordán, unas tierras muy muy lejanas en el continente. Llevo años siendo buen amigo de su tío, aunque si os soy sincero, solo vine a esta fiesta porque me prometió la presencia de una reina mágica.

—Qué adulador—respondió Elsa, aguantando el porte.

Aquel hombre tenía algo extraño que a Elsa no le gustaba. La joven no sabría explicar qué o por qué, pero algo emanaba de él cuyo instinto rechazó enseguida. Además, había algo en su aspecto que no le encajaba.

—Qué casualidad haberme chocado precisamente con usted, estaba deseando conocerla.

—Es parte de la magia—bromeó Elsa, incómoda.

—¿Me concedería un baile, reina Elsa?

Elsa observó los ojos claros de ese hombre de pelo canoso y mentón largo y pensó que sabía más de lo que quería aparentar. Y él se dio cuenta en seguida de que la reina no era tonta.

—Si os soy sincero, la oí hablar antes con su primo el duque—confesó algo azorado—. Me sorprendió oírla hablar de vuestra tía, era una amiga muy preciada para mí.

Aquello hizo que Elsa perdiera la respiración, como si fuera la pista que tanto necesitaban de manera desesperada.

—Está bien, bailemos —aceptó Elsa—, sería un detalle horrible por mi parte hacerle desprecio a un buen amigo de la familia.

El hombre sonrió de oreja a oreja, mostrando una gran hilera de dientes.

—El placer es mío, majestad.

La reina sintió un escalofrío cuando aquel hombre la tomó de la cintura para bailar, agradeciendo al menos que decidiera guardar las distancias con ella.

—¿Así que conocía a mi tía? —fue directa al grano Elsa.

—Así es, una mujer de armas tomar—dijo el hombre, como soñando despierto—. Muchos decían que estaba loca, pero no he conocido mujer más lúcida en toda mi vida. Me parece adorable que queráis leerle sus cuentos a vuestro futuro hijo, reina Elsa, aunque los cuentos de vuestra tía nunca fueron precisamente para niños…

—Lo sé—aprovechó aquella oportunidad Elsa—, a mi hermana le aterraba de niña uno en concreto, uno que hablaba de dragones, ¿lo conocéis?

—¿La princesa y el dragón? De mis favoritos—dijo el hombre riéndose mientras guiaba aquel baile por la pista—. Qué talentosa vuestra tía para retratar la tiranía de esas bestias.

—Supongo que a veces todo es cuestión de perspectiva, ¿no cree?

—¿Lo dice porque se ha casado usted con el maestro de dragones? —respondió con habilidad, con una risa suave para rebajar la palpable tensión de la reina—. Bueno, los vikingos siempre pertenecieron más a las criaturas del infierno que al mundo terrenal—expresó—, de ahí la familiaridad con esas bestias. Sin ofenderla.

Elsa rio algo incómoda.

—Intentaré no ofenderme, aunque acabe de llamar demonio a mi esposo.

—Oh, mis modales—se disculpó de nuevo el hombre—, no mujer, no pretendía que se lo tomara como algo personal. Simplemente quisiera que supiera mantenerse a salvo, por usted y por esa criatura que lleva en las entrañas. Al fin y al cabo, no todas las leyendas nacen de la nada y no se dice porque sí que los vikingos matan, conquistas tierras y violan mujeres sin razón. Usted es inteligente, sabrá de qué lado estar llegado el momento.

—¿Usted también crees que se avecina una guerra? —preguntó Elsa obviando todo lo demás, ya que se le habían revuelto hasta las tripas.

—Por supuesto—dijo el hombre, bastante más despierto que la mayoría de los nobles que Elsa había conocido hasta ahora. De hecho, tal vez demasiado—. Se mueven vientos de guerra y aunque vuestro primo todavía no quiera escucharme, será el primero en hacer sacrificios si quiere conservar lo que tiene.

La música se detuvo entonces, señal de que había acabado aquel baile y comenzaba otro, esta vez con una música más animada.

—Si me disculpa, voy a servirme otra copa—dijo el hombre, liberando a Elsa—. Un placer haber podido coincidir con usted y comprobar con mis ojos que es más bella e inteligente de lo que dicen.

—Un placer, señor—dijo Elsa protocolaria—. Espero que la próxima vez que coincidamos no tengamos que hablar de guerra.

—Por supuesto—dijo, besándole la mano para despedirse—. Estaría bien poder compartir alguna lectura de su tía, si quisiera claro está. Si le interesa, yo todavía conservo el ejemplar que aterraba a su hermana.

Elsa sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba al oírle y que la sangre le bombeaba con fuerza en los oídos.

—Nada me gustaría más—intentó decir sin que se notara que se le había acelerado el pulso.

—No se marche sin despedirse de mí, tal vez podamos hacer buenos negocios—dijo misterioso.

La reina aguantó el porte hasta que aquel hombre alto y estirado de cabello cano se perdió entre los nobles, momento que no aguantó más y salió corriendo hacia los jardines. Abrió la puerta de cristal con las manos casi temblando y salió a respirar desesperada el aire helado de la noche; demasiado helado para ser la primera noche de primavera. ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre? Elsa se sentía muy rara. Estaba mareada y asqueada, sin poder contener las ganas de vomitar cada vez que recordaba la extraña presencia de ese extraño. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero al menos el aire frío le sentó bien y le evitó echar toda la cena sobre los rosales en flor.

¿Qué había querido decir con el bando correcto? ¿O con que su primo debía posicionarse? Estaba tan mareada que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿E Hipo? ¿Dónde se había metido? La idea de recordar las palabras de aquel hombre la repugnaba. No sabía cómo debían ser el resto de tribus vikingas, pero al menos Hipo y los suyos no se veían así. Cerró los ojos agitada y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a creer que podía confiar en ellos. Ya le habían demostrado otras veces que eran de su absoluta confianza y lo último que necesitaba aquella noche era pensar que estaba enviado a todo su pueblo a la muerte. Tomó aire con calma, intentado alejar de su mente las imágenes de dragones sanguinarios y muerte que parecían haber regresado para atormentarla.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo entonces una voz conocida.

Elsa abrió los ojos para toparse con el dulce rostro de Lilian a la que apenas había podido ver de lejos en toda la noche.

—Sí, cariño, estoy bien—se calmó Elsa—, solo me he mareado un poquito. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Hace mucho frío…

Elsa se preocupó nada más verla, sobre todo porque iba muy poco abrigada y coger frío no era bueno para su delicada salud. No obstante, tras tres años sin apenas verla, tenía que reconocer que notaba cierta mejoría en ella. Ya no estaba tan pálida como de costumbre y sus brazos y caderas se habían ensanchado levemente. También lucía mejor aspecto y hasta podía hallar cierto color en sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes, yo también necesitaba un poco de aire—dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable—, ya sabes que me agobian un poco las multitudes.

—A mí también—coincidió Elsa—. Caray estás muy crecida, la última vez que nos vimos no me llegabas ni al hombro.

La chica le sonrió y le dio un abrazo sincero.

—Yo también me alegro de verte tía Elsa, estás muy guapa.

La chica le ofreció entonces la mano para que la acompañara y Elsa aceptó, siguiéndola por el jardín hasta unos bancos de piedra, donde se sentaron.

—No sabes la alegría que me dio saber de tu compromiso—dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Siempre pensé que Anna se casaría primero, ¿cuándo piensan casarse ella y Kristoff?

Elsa se echó a reír por lo evidente que parecía para todo el mundo su destino de soltería.

—No lo sé, pero no es el mejor momento precisamente.

—¿Lo dices por la guerra de tu reino? —preguntó preocupada—. Mi padre me lo contó.

—Así es, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien—la tranquilizó Elsa.

—Por cierto, enhorabuena—dijo la chica, con la mirada iluminada.

—¿Por? —preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

—Por lo de tu bebé—exclamó emocionada, con su bonita voz.

Elsa se sintió idiota por haber olvidado aquel detalle, pero se alegró de que Lilian no pareciera notarlo.

—Yo también quisiera ser madre pronto—dijo mientras se escondía algunos mechones sueltos tras las orejas—. Si Dios quiere, espero que así sea.

La sola idea de imaginarse a aquella pobre niña de quince años dando a luz un hijo de Hans le puso la piel de gallina, pero no dijo nada porque no quería herir sus sentimientos.

—Sé lo que piensas—dijo entonces la chica—. Mi padre ha estado ocultándomelo, pero sé lo que pasó con Hans en tu reino.

Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba Elsa.

—Lilian, Hans no es un buen hombre que pueda darte lo que tú mereces—dijo con cautela Elsa, tomando de la mano a la chica.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco tengo muchas opciones y el tiempo se me acaba.

Elsa notó una profunda tristeza en sus palabras que no supo cómo interpretar. Hasta ese momento no había sido capaz de ver que su sobrina ya no era una niña, sino una mujer. No solo había crecido físicamente, sino que su mirada había perdido el brillo inocente que siempre tuvo y se había vuelto más oscura, más valiente. No obstante, Elsa no podía dejar de ver ella la conformidad hacia un destino terrible.

—¿Cómo es estar enamorada? —preguntó entonces la chica con una sonrisa.

Elsa se la devolvió, pero no sabía qué decirle. ¿Había estado alguna vez enamorada? ¿Acaso había una forma de explicarlo?

—La vida no es tan bonita, Lilian—trató de afrontar el tema con madurez, sin romperle el corazón, pero temerosa de que Hans pudiera hacerlo—. Como sabes, lo mío ha sido un acuerdo político, yo no me he casado por amor.

—Bueno, yo tampoco lo haré—dijo entonces, jugando con la manga de su vestido mientras miraba el cielo—. Es un buen acuerdo para mi padre. El reino del sur es muy rico y aunque Hans ya no tenga título, su apellido sigue significando algo. ¿Has visto a mi padre esta noche? Aunque pareciera preocupado, estaba muy feliz.

Elsa sintió un nudo en el estómago al escucharla decir eso, pero sentía tanta rabia que no sabía ni qué decirle.

—Yo creo que tu esposo sí está enamorado de ti—rio, para sorpresa de la reina—. Tiene esa mirada.

—¿Esa mirada? —preguntó Elsa, sintiendo pena de que pudiera pensar eso.

Al fin al cabo, todo era una falsa que habían montado para aquella noche.

—Sí, ya sabes—respondió como si fuera más que obvio mientras se encogía de hombros—. La abuela decía que el amor es como una flecha ardiendo que te clavan en el corazón. Te duele si la llevas dentro, pero más si te la arranca.

Tal vez la reina no estaba tan de acuerdo en ello. El amor que sentía hacia su hermana o el que alguna vez tuvo por Lena no era doloroso, más bien la imposibilidad de ese amor era lo que causaba tanto daño.

—¿La echas de menos? —preguntó Elsa por la tía Marie, para desviar la conversación.

—¿A mi abuela? —sus ojos perdieron brillo al nombrarla—. Muchísimo. Pienso en ella cada día.

—A veces la vida nos arrebata demasiado pronto a los que más queremos—la intentó consolar Elsa, poniéndole afable una mano en la rodilla.

Sin embargo, la joven cambió su expresión y miró a Elsa interrogante antes de tomar aire.

—No sabes lo que le pasó, ¿verdad?

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Elsa, quien la miró extrañada. Su tía Marie murió dos años antes de su coronación, al poco de morir sus padres, por lo que por aquel entonces Elsa seguía sin salir de su habitación y todo lo que se precipitó después hizo que en ningún momento deseara salvaguardarse en asuntos del pasado. Siempre pensó que su tía Marie debió morir de mayor en su cama, como hacen todos los nobles.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó temerosa.

La chica tragó saliva, como si dudara contárselo.

—Fue un invierno que yo estaba muy enferma—explicó—. No sabría explicarte, pero por alguna razón algo había cambiado en ella… Todo lo que recuerdo de esa época es muy confuso, pero a veces la abuela se quedaba horas junto a la ventana sin hablar con nadie o hablaba para sí en una lengua que jamás había oído. Estaba como ida y se pasaba todo el día escribiendo sin parar, como si temiera que algo pudiera pasarle—la chica hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Un día hubo una gran tormenta de nieve y sin decirle nada a nadie, mi abuela se subió a lo más alto del castillo y se precipitó al vacío.

A Elsa se le heló la sangre al oírla.

—Mi padre no va a darte ningún libro de la abuela—sentenció entonces—. Te he oído hablar con ese hombre—reveló.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, y es peligroso—afirmó muy seria—. No me gusta, tiene demasiado poder sobre mi padre.

Elsa estaba muy confundida. Lo de la tía Marie la había trastornado demasiado y ahora la seriedad de su dulce sobrina había terminado de acongojarla.

—Vamos dentro, tía Elsa—se levantó la muchacha más relajada, abrazándose los brazos—. Empiezo a tener un poco de frío aquí fuera y mi padre me estará buscando. Ya sabes lo mucho que se preocupa.

—Claro… —consiguió decir Elsa, cada vez más angustiada.

La reina alzó el brazo hacia su sobrina, quien se apoyó en ella para caminar. De repente tenía muy mal aspecto, como si hubiese recuperado ese brillo enfermizo que siempre tuvo. La chica se apretó contra el cuerpo de Elsa, en busca de un calor que jamás encontraría en ella.

—¿Me prometes que me traerás a tu hijo cuando nazca? —dijo entonces con inocencia—. Me encantaría poder conocerle. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que será una niña.

—Por supuesto, Lilian—dijo Elsa con un nudo en el estómago, sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo descaradamente—. Serás de las primeras en conocerlo.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que aquella mentira realmente le importara a alguien. La sonrisa de su sobrina se le clavó en el corazón, mientras entraban de nuevo a los salones, donde la música y el festejo continuaban.

A su pesar, quedaba mucha noche por delante.

.

* * *

**N/A: Encontraréis muchos detalles en este capi y el siguiente sobre el mundo medieval, tanto en tema arquitectura como ropa. Como sabréis, el universo de HTTYD y el de Frozen no es el mismo en cuanto a las épocas. Por lo poco que he encontrado, Frozen se sitúa como en el siglo XVII-XVIII y como sabréis los vikingos son de MUCHO MUCHO antes jajajaja. Así que bueno, estoy mezclando cosas de ambas épocas para que no se note demasiado. Lo digo por si a alguien le chirría algo. **

**N/A 2: A partir de estos capis, se empezarán a desvelar secretos del pasado de la familia de Elsa. Como sabéis, esto es una historia que me estoy inventando xD Así que basicamente la historia de la familia de Elsa no será la de Frozen II, aunque tome algunas referencias. Así que bueno, os pediré que abráis la mente, porque se avecina tormenta. **

**.**

**REVIEWS**

**Voy con las reviews! Ya os contesté por privado a Kolomte'49 y a Antonio405, a quien agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que siempre os tomáis en dejarme reviews tan detalladas de todo. A los demás, os contesto personalmente por aquí :D**

**ZAIKO23: mil gracias por su incondicional apoyo y fiel review como siempre! ^^ Qué alegría saber que te dejó satisfecho el último capi y que lo disfrutaras tanto. A mí me alegras el alma jajaja Lo del dragón de Elsa... paciencia jajaja todo se verá. Nos leemos la semana que viene! Un abrazo. **

**denebtenoh: a mi me hacen muy feliz también tus reviews! Siempre súper motivadoras y maravillosas. Me alegra que te gustara ese primer beso! Ya era palpable la tensión entre ellos y creo que solo puede ir a más XoX jajaja Y sí, aquí está controlado a su manera... porque los casos siguen subiendo jajaja pero sí, al menos hay seguridad de que hay mucha atención sanitaria y muy preparada. La mortalidad ha bajado sorprendentemente a casi nada. Y sí, eso tranquiliza un poco, aunque la gente debe seguir cuidándose, que hay mucho 'cafre' (como aquí llamamos a los idiotas jajaja) Cuídate muchísimo! Un beso!**

**flores231: holi! Gracias por la review como siempre! Qué alegría que tú estés bien también. No te preocupes, yo aquí me cuido mucho (bastante paranoica dentro de la calma jajaja). Me alegra muchísimo ver que el capi te gustó y cumplió tus expectativas, la verdad que me dio mucha alegría leerte y ver que mereció la pena. Espero no demorarme demasiado con los demás, aunque la semana que viene de seguro tendréis otro capi ^^ Un beso!**

**CRONO06: hola! gracias por al review! Bueno, tus deseos se han cumplido y Hans e Hipo sí que han tenido oportunidad de conocerse, aunque te advierto que no será la última interacción que tengan. Un besito enorme! **

**Un saludo también y como siempre a todos los que leeis. A los amigos, fav, follows y anónimos. **

**Y por supuesto a Marcus S. Lazarus, quien me está ayudando con la versión en inglés. **

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! Besos. ^^**


	16. EL BAILE DE LA PRIMAVERA II

**Hola!**

**Lamento la demora! Al final no pude publicar cuando quería, aunque espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera jaja**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que leeis. Se me hace increíble la cantidad de gente que sigue el fic! **

**Aunque si os soy sincera, cada vez recibo menos _feedback_ y eso me desmotiva un poco. Le dedico muchas horas a esta historia. Horas que no tengo. Y no sé, a veces es difícil sacar adelante esta historia cuando siento que escribo para solo cuatro personas. (Hoy me ha pillado el día triste xD) **

**No quiero que nadie se sienta obligado a dejarme un comentario, pero haríais muy feliz a esta pobre autora si me dejáis algo de feedback ^^ **

**Además, este capi es muy importante, porque cierra la primera parte de esta historia. **

**¿Qué quiero decir? **

**Cuando me planteé escribir esto, nunca pensé que se fuera a alargar tanto, pero así es jajaja **

**Así que lo dividí en tres actos para organizarlo y tengo que decir que este capítulo es el último del primer acto. Por esta razón también quería saber vuestras impresiones, si os está gustando, si creéis que va por buen camino este fic o si todo se está torciendo demasiado xD JAJAJA**

**Ya me diréis! ;) **

**Como en el capi anterior, dejo advertencia por si las moscas: **

**ADVERTENCIA**

**Este capi conteniene lenguaje obsceno, escenas explícitas de sexo, violencia y MUCHA sangre. Así que si**** alguien es sensible a esto último, please, que tenga cuidado y lea bajo su responsabilidad. **

**.**

**Sin más, ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

**EL BAILE DE LA PRIMAVERA II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elsa pensó que el frío que sentía en aquel momento jamás se le iría del cuerpo.

Al fondo de la sala podía ver a su dulce sobrina con ese aspecto de niña enfermiza sonriendo tímidamente a unos amigos de la familia mientras estaba tomada del brazo de Hans. Ese diablo que a veces le lanzaba miradas de odio y suficiencia a la reina, miradas que colapsaban entre el deseo repugnante de querer poseerla y la fantasía de matarla con sus propias manos.

Además, el misterioso hombre que Elsa había conocido había desaparecido por completo de la fiesta, al igual que su primo; y, aunque eso precisamente no la tranquilizaba, al menos le aliviaba no tener su presencia cerca, como si por pensarlo le volvieran las náuseas.

Al menos la cálida presencia de Hipo a su lado puso un poco calma a su nerviosismo, aunque él también se viera agotado, respondiendo a las mil y un preguntas que le hacían todos para saciar esa reclama de extranjero exótico que veían en él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el chico durante un instante que se vieron solos, mientras un marqués que hablaba con el vikingo iba a buscar bebida.

—Algo no está bien—le aseguró Elsa—. Lo presiento.

—Tranquila—le dijo Hipo con una sonrisa cansada—. Quizás mañana nos sonría un poco la suerte. ¿Sigues pensando en asaltar la biblioteca esta noche?

Elsa negó con la cabeza. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea y menos cuando su sobrina le había advertido que su padre no tenía intención de darle los libros. Eso, y que su tía se había quitado la vida sin razón aparente. Toda la historia se le estaba complicando hasta límites insospechados y hasta ahora no le veía sentido a nada.

—Ey—la llamó Hipo al verla tan absorta—. No te voy a dejar que cargues con todo tú sola, estamos justos en esto, ¿recuerdas?

Aquello le dio algo de esperanza a Elsa, aunque el fondo sentía que no podía hacerle cargar a Hipo con esos problemas, como si de una herencia familiar se tratase. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza para complacerle. El chico la tomó de la mano y la besó en el anillo como símbolo de aquella promesa silenciosa.

A veces Elsa no lo entendía.

No entendía de dónde había salido Hipo, con ese corazón suyo, ese del que hablaba Astrid. Cómo podía hacer uso de ese don de la ternura sin parecer un idiota. Porque Elsa solía sentirse así cuando mostraba sus sentimientos o con cualquier gesto que los relejara, como si Dios nunca le hubiese concedido el don de expresarlos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Hipo, con su extraño y natural cariño de desconocido y amigo, de confidente leal. Tal vez su sobrina no iba muy desencaminada, por mucho que Elsa llevase semanas en lucha por lo que sentía.

—Damas, caballeros y amigos—dijo el duque al cabo de un rato, reapareciendo en la fiesta con otra copa de vino.

Elsa e Hipo lo habían visto toda la noche con algo de beber en la mano, pero aun así parecía ser el único que no estaba borracho todavía.

—Antes de que quieran llevarse a sus hermosas esposas a las alcobas—bromeó con mal gusto—, quisiera invitarles a una última copa para hablar un poco de política y negocios, si nos lo permiten las señoras—añadió guiñando el ojo.

Hipo miró confuso a Elsa, sin entender esa última parte de la fiesta. El chico estaba exhausto y hasta mareado de tanto vino mal destilado y no entendía por qué iban a hablar de política precisamente ahora, cuando podían hacerlo perfectamente en la comida del día siguiente.

Elsa se acercó a él lo bastante para poder susurrarle prácticamente en el oído.

—Los nobles traen a sus hijos a esta fiesta para que se conozcan y se comprometan—le explicó—. Ahora es cuando todos están más felices, así que las mujeres se van con las más jóvenes a mentirles y decirles que sus nuevos maridos serán estupendos y los hombres se van a firmar papeles y hablar de idioteces.

—¿Pero no han dicho que iban a hablar de política?

—Todo es política aquí, Hipo—dijo resignada Elsa—. Supongo que también querrán hablar de lo que ha pasado en nuestro reino. Aunque no lo parezca, están realmente inquietos de que este asunto les salpique.

—¿Y tú te irás con las mujeres?

Elsa se rio ante la preocupación en su voz.

—Tranquilo, no te voy a dejar solo con esos estirados—dijo cansada—. Por suerte o por desgracia, yo soy una reina, a mí no pueden negarme la asistencia a estas reuniones y bueno—añadió—, aunque tú eres mi consorte, estarán encantados de que te unas.

Y tal como pronosticó Elsa, así fue.

Poco a poco la gran mayoría se fue retirando y todos los cabezas de familia se reunieron en una sala contigua donde corrió el licor a lo largo de una extensa mesa donde todos se sentaron. Hipo se sintió incómodo de inmediato, sobre todo porque todos empezaron a hacer uso de su vasto conocimiento en literatura, cartas náuticas de aquellas tierras, monedas cuyo valor no entendía e historias y chascarrillos de familias que jamás había oído nombrar. El vikingo no podía estar más fuera de lugar.

—Amigos, os he reunido esta noche aquí porque creo que el futuro de estas tierras está siendo amenazado por varios asuntos.

Hipo y Elsa se miraron, agradeciendo al fin algo de atención.

—Gracias a Dios—dijo entonces un noble que se alzó—, el mercado negro del sur está siendo un foco de fechorías y enfermedades que es hora de que tratemos.

Todos parecieron coincidir con él, así que Hipo y Elsa compartieron una mirada resignada y decidieron escuchar en silencio, mientras bebían de aquel asqueroso licor. Elsa jamás había bebido con los nobles, porque por lo general, que una dama como ella bebiera era una falta de educación. Sin embargo, estaba muy cansada de todos ellos y de beber el vino suave que tomaban las mujeres.

Alguno que otro le lanzó una mirada de reojo, pero se las guardaron para sí al ver que 'su marido' no le decía nada. Y es que Hipo ni siquiera se había planteado que él tuviera que decir algo al respecto.

Así pudieron pasar perfectamente la primera hora, hablando de gallinas, dotes de hijas, cambios de apellidos, títulos nobiliarios, granjeros irrespetuosos, enemigos del continente y otros temas que Hipo y Elsa encontraron de todo menos útiles. Por esta razón, hasta se sorprendieron cuando reclamaron su presencia, ya pasada la media noche.

—Querida prima—la llamó el duque—, quería también hablar del asunto de los dragones mágicos que citabais en vuestra carta.

Aquello despertó de golpe a Elsa.

—No son dragones mágicos—corrigió—, son un ejército de dragones liderados por un tirano. Dragones que por extraña razón no pueden morir.

Los nobles, hasta ahora riendo, se callaron de golpe ante sus palabras, amenazados además por el tono serio de Elsa.

—¿Y quién es ese tirano?

—Su nombre es Drago Bludvist—respondió Hipo—, hace menos de dos años también arrasó nuestras tierras en el archipiélago. Es un hombre muy peligroso y creo que deben tomarlo en serio. Nosotros mismos le infravaloramos y fue un error que costó muchas vidas.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hipo cuando recordó cómo su padre estuvo a punto de morir en aquella batalla contra Drago.

—¿Y esas bestias de las que habláis? —preguntó un hombre de aspecto inteligente—. ¿De dónde han salido con el don de escapar de la muerte? ¿Vuestro dragón tampoco puede morir?

—Tonterías, no pueden existir tales demonios—negó el duque.

—Creemos que evaden la muerte por alguna razón—explicó Elsa—, aunque todavía estamos buscando la respuesta. Por eso requerimos de vuestra ayuda, tanto para hacerle frente como para buscar información de utilidad.

—¿Qué tipo de información?

—¿Cómo sabemos que ese hombre va a volver a estas tierras?

Hipo y Elsa se miraron, sin saber si podían confiar tal información.

—Creemos que quiere algo del bosque encantado—reveló Elsa, cauta—. Y tememos que, si lo encuentra, puede que se haga invencible.

Aquello levantó un gran revuelo general que alarmó de verdad a los reyes y nobles sentados sobre la mesa.

—Elsa, con todos mis respetos—dijo su primo, acallando al resto—. Ahora mismo no nos puedes garantizar nada y además nadie jamás ha podido cruzar la niebla del bosque encantado—explicó a los nobles de las tierras más lejanas—. Hasta qué punto puedes asegurarnos que enviar a nuestros hombres va a servir de algo y no va a tratarse de una masacre sin sentido. La vida eterna no está probada.

Hipo y Elsa se miraron, conscientes de que tal vez tenía algo de razón. Ellos se estaban moviendo por instinto y por la certeza de haber sufrido el impacto del terror de Drago en sus carnes. Sin embargo, no había nada certero que decirles a esos nobles para que se unieran a una lucha que no sentían suya.

—Sé que la vida eterna no está probada—Elsa se puso en pie y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa, cubriéndola de una capa de hielo que hizo alejarse a los nobles—, pero la magia tampoco.

El silencio invadió la sala por completo, atrayendo todas las miradas en Elsa.

—No os pido que os unáis—alzó la voz entonces—. Solo que abráis los ojos y estéis preparados para lo peor. Si ese hombre consigue lo que quiere, no creo que Arendelle sea su objetivo final. Además, sabemos que está buscando a alguien en estas tierras, a un cazador de dragones para conseguir lo que quiere.

Todos se miraron, aterrados por ver la magia de Elsa tan de cerca y a la vez conmocionados por aquella amenaza.

—Reina Elsa—se levantó entonces el hermano mayor de Hans, el rey de los reinos del sur—, por los agravios de mi familia hacia usted, le declaro aquí y ahora mi lealtad a su lucha. No puedo prometerle nada, pero sí que peinaremos todo mi reino en busca del desconocido que buscáis y si es necesario luchar, mis soldados lo harán de su lado.

Elsa asintió, agradecida por su gesto y su promesa honorable. Aquello además instó a muchos nobles a hacer lo mismo, seguramente por miedo. En el fondo y aunque nadie quisiera decirlo en voz alta, si había una guerra con demonios que no mueren, su única opción era una reina mágica y un domador de dragones, aunque ambos pudieran parecer haber salido de un cuento de fantasía.

—Continuaremos mañana, caballeros—dijo al final su primo, agotado.

Aquellas palabras cerraron la reunión, no sin antes brindar una vez más por la salud antes de despedirse hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hipo y Elsa se tomaron del brazo y acompañados de varios sirvientes fueron guiados hasta su alcoba. Aquello les sorprendió, ya que no esperaban que fueran a ser 'vigilados' de aquel modo, imposibilitando su plan inicial de inspeccionar la biblioteca.

Nada más los dejaron solos, Hipo y Elsa se dejaron caer en la cama, más que exhaustos.

—No puedo más… —expresó Elsa.

—Es sin duda peor de lo que decías—coincidió con ella Hipo, masajeándose las sienes.

—Pues todavía nos quedan dos días más—dijo Elsa resignada.

—No sobreviviré— se quejó dramáticamente Hipo.

Ante aquello Elsa se rio, con la risa de quien no sabe si reír o llorar. Agotada.

—Claro que lo harás—lo alentó—. Además, con un poco de suerte nos iremos mañana cuando consigamos el libro.

Aquello pareció darle algo de consuelo a Hipo, aunque Elsa escuchó repetirse las palabras de su sobrina en su cabeza, que le decían que el duque no tenía intención de darles estos libros. Tal vez eran la única memoria de su madre y eran demasiado importantes para él. Sin embargo y a su pesar, Elsa no pensaba irse de allí sin ellos, aunque tuviera que robarlos o negociarlos con aquel hombre extraño.

Hipo se echó a reír entonces, sorprendiendo a Elsa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó la reina.

—De lo de las gallinas—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, recordando la reunión—. No puedo creer que realmente un asunto urgente sea que una plaga de gallinas salvajes esté atacando las ovejas de su reino.

Elsa se echó a reír también al recordarlo, tal vez porque con el alcohol y el agotamiento, todo le parecía más y más absurdo.

—¿O cuándo le ha dicho lo de su hija? —añadió Elsa, cómplice.

—¿Lo de que le parecía bien el cambio por dos caballos y cuatro vacas? —preguntó Hipo con su sonrisa pícara—. ¿Por qué se reían? En mi tierra eso habría sido una ofensa.

Hipo y Elsa volvieron a reírse, cansados como nunca de tanto protocolo absurdo.

—Deberíamos desvestirnos—dijo entonces Elsa, incorporándose un poco en la cama, consciente de que no se habían quitado ni los zapatos.

—Caray, qué directa—dijo Hipo de broma, ganándose un manotazo de Elsa en el hombro.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a desvestirse como buenamente pudieron, ya que iban algo afectados por el alcohol y la habitación estaba bastante oscura. Solo había una vela que se ve que las sirvientas habían encendido hace horas para ellos sin pensar que se retrasarían tanto, porque ahora no era más que un montón de cera derretida que luchaba por contener algo de luz.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —dijo entonces Hipo, luchando por quitarse la chaqueta de aquel traje, mientras Elsa se retiraba los pendientes.

—Claro, dime.

—¿Por qué le has dicho a tu primo lo del embarazo?

Elsa exhaló una sonrisa cansada cuando lo recordó.

—Le he dicho que quería los libros de cuentos para nuestro hijo—le explicó, quitándose también un collar que llevaba y las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo. No obstante, no se quitó el alfiler de Astrid, que le sujetaba la trenza—. Era la única excusa que se me ha ocurrido… No sé, a última hora cuando iba a contarle que tal vez escondan una profecía... me ha dado mala espina y he decidido mentirle.

—Ya, yo tampoco me fio de él—coincidió con ella Hipo, dejando la chaqueta sobre una silla y desabrochándose ahora el chaleco—. Pero te diré que espero no haberla fastidiado, porque estoy seguro que se me quedó cara de idiota.

Elsa se rio ante el comentario. Ella había estado tan impactada por la noticia de Hans que ni siquiera había visto la reacción de Hipo.

—Creo que nadie lo notó, aunque ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido otra cosa—maldijo Elsa, ahora peleando con los zapatos y las medias—. ¿Sabes cuánta gente me ha felicitado? ¿O me ha dicho que me pondré como una vaca? ¿O me han preguntado si iba a bautizar a nuestro hijo?

—¿Bautizar a nuestro? —fingió Hipo un gran escándalo—. Ni hablar.

—¿Cómo qué no? —le siguió la broma Elsa.

—No voy a bautizar a nuestro hijo—siguió defendiendo Hipo, ahora desabrochándose la camisa.

—Ni yo voy a tener un hijo que no esté en el reino de Dios—rebatió—. Mira, yo no soy muy religiosa, pero quisiera que mi hijo fuera al mismo cielo que sus abuelos.

—¿Y tú no irás a ese cielo? —inquirió curioso Hipo.

—Yo seguramente acabe en el infierno por bruja—rio, deshaciéndose del cancán que adornaba su falda y extrayéndose el vestido de terciopelo que la cubría, quedándose en camisón de lino y corsé.

Tal vez con otra persona le hubiese dado vergüenza verse tan 'desvestida' —aunque el camisón le llegara a los tobillos—, pero pensó que aquello no era muy distinto al resto de veces que Hipo ya la había visto en ropa de cama.

—Entonces allí nos veremos—se quitó Hipo la camisa con naturalidad, encontrándose con que no podía sacársela de los brazos.

A Elsa le salió la risa tonta al verle luchar con las mangas, sobre todo porque por mucho que luchara contra ellas, no se la iba a poder quitar hasta que se retirara los gemelos que adornaban las mangas de la camisa.

—Anda, no seas vikingo—le regañó—, ven aquí, que te ayudo.

Hipo obedeció resignado y se acercó a ella, colocándose la camisa de nuevo sobre los hombros.

—No entiendo la finalidad de esto—se quejó Hipo.

—Porque no la tiene—dijo tranquila Elsa, intentando retirarle aquellos objetos.

No obstante, entre la cercanía de Hipo, el alcohol y la oscuridad, se le hizo bastante complicado.

—No te muevas—le ordenó a Hipo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Sí que lo estás haciendo.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

A ambos les volvió a dar la risa tonta, casi sin saber de qué se reían con todas las preocupaciones que se cernían sobre ellos. Sobre todo Elsa, ya que Hipo no tenía ni idea de la mitad de las conversaciones tan poco alentadoras que la reina había vivido a lo largo de la noche.

—Ya está—exclamó triunfal.

—Gracias.

Hipo volvió a alejarse de ella, colocando la camisa en la misma silla que la chaqueta y quedándose ahora en camiseta interior. Elsa entonces empezó a pelear con el corsé, ya que nunca solía llevarlos y siempre le era imposible quitárselo sin que el sudor empapara su frente.

—Por cierto—dijo el chico entonces, extrayendo algo de su bolsillo y haciendo que Elsa se volteara para mirarle—. ¿Sabes por qué algunas nobles me han dado pañuelos con sus iniciales? —preguntó confuso Hipo, pasándose una mano por la cabeza—. Sinceramente, no lo entiendo.

Elsa abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de asombro que tapó con ambas manos.

—¡Hipo! —gritó asombrada y divertida—. ¡Oh Dios!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confuso.

—¡Esas mujeres te han pedido que seas su amante!

—¡¿Qué?!

Elsa se echó a reír.

—Pero ¿cuántos te han dado? —preguntó sin poder creérselo.

—¿Cómo qué amante? —divagó Hipo, mostrando cerca de cinco pañuelos—. ¿Y qué hago ahora? ¿Se los devuelvo?

—Oh no, no—se apresuró en responder Elsa—. Si vas a devolvérselos significa que aceptas su oferta.

—¡Qué! —seguía sin poder entenderlo Hipo, con la expresión arrugada, sin ocultar su sorpresa—. Pero si estaban todas casadas…

—Bienvenido a la nobleza.

—Dioses—se limitó a maldecir Hipo—. ¿Y qué hago con ellos? ¿Cómo declino la oferta? Porque no he aceptado…, ¿verdad?

Elsa se sentía un poco idiota y mareada, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin reírse tanto.

—No, tranquilo, no has aceptado—lo tranquilizó—. Que los hayas tomado solo significa un 'ya me lo pensaré'.

—Oh no, no hay nada qué pensar, te lo aseguro—afirmó Hipo, mientras se quitaba el cinturón y se movía nervioso por la habitación—. Ya tengo suficiente con lo que tengo. Dioses, éste me lo ha dado una señora que podría ser mi abuela.

—Qué idiota eres.

Estuvieron riéndose un rato más hasta que consiguieron recuperar un poco la compostura y comportarse como los dos adultos que eran.

—Bueno, voy a terminar de cambiarme en el cuartillo—indicó Hipo—, y así puedes cambiarte tranquila. Avísame cuando estés.

—Vale—asintió Elsa, que llevaba un rato luchando con el corsé—. Oye, Hipo—lo llamó antes de que se marchara—. Es tarde para avisar al servicio, ¿te importa ayudarme con una cosa?

Hipo se sonrojó de inmediato, pero asintió, acercándose obediente a Elsa.

—Es una tontería—se apresuró a explicar Elsa, abrumada por su cercanía—. Es un nudo… que no puedo quitarme.

—Ah, de acuerdo—aceptó Hipo.

Elsa se dio la vuelta entonces, recogiéndose la trenza a un lado. Hipo reconoció enseguida que llevaba puesto el alfiler que Anna y Astrid le habían pedido forjar para ella y lo invadió una extraña vergüenza.

—¿Sabes cuál es? —preguntó Elsa al ver que Hipo no se movía.

—Ah, sí, perdona—bajó a la realidad Hipo.

El chico tomó aire antes de poner sus dedos sobre aquella prenda, consciente de que la presencia mágica de Elsa lo ponía a temblar. Sin embargo, al cabo de un instante, tuvo que dejar los titubeos adolescentes y luchar de verdad contra aquel nudo.

—¿Puedes? —preguntó Elsa incómoda.

—¿Quién ha atado esto? —preguntó como negación, mientras seguía intentando quitar el nudo del corsé de Elsa.

—Lo sé, siempre lo aprietan demasiado—intentó relajar el ambiente Elsa, más que abrumada con aquella cercanía cálida—. Espera, intento ayudarte.

Elsa se llevó con dificultad las manos a la espalda, intentando ella misma aflojar el nudo sin mucho éxito, principalmente porque no llegaba bien a la zona. Sin embargo, no le pareció tan buena idea cuando se encontró con las manos de Hipo, también en aquella zona de su espalda. Así que las retiró deprisa y lo dejó hacer.

—Perdona, es que…

—Sí, tranquilo, hazlo tú mejor—se apresuró en añadir Elsa.

—Qué fuerza tienen los del servicio—siguió enfrascado en el nudo—. Podrían ser unas perfectas vikingas, salvo por lo bien que cocinan.

—¿No cocinan bien las mujeres de tu tierra? —preguntó Elsa, más por evitar el incómodo silencio que por buscar una respuesta.

—Nunca pruebes nada de lo que te dé Astrid—respondió Hipo, también nervioso por rozar aquella piel que se escapaba de la tela de su espalda.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré—dijo con una sonrisa tímida, recordando a la chica.

Si Elsa era pálida, más pálida era su piel allí donde no la tocaba el sol. Allí donde se encontraban el nacimiento de su pelo blanco y su nuca pálida de cisne. Allí donde Hipo sentía que manaba su magia, llamándolo. '_Por Thor, piensa con la cabeza'_, se gritó a sí mismo Hipo al sentirse tentado a besar aquella piel de leche que nacía de su cuello y terminaba donde los dedos de Hipo luchaban con un cordón de tela.

—Creo que lo he conseguido—anunció el vikingo aliviado, liberando a Elsa de la presión de aquella prenda.

—Gracias—dijo al volver a notar el aire entrar con normalidad en su cuerpo.

La chica se apresuró en voltearse de nuevo hacia Hipo, sujetando la prenda contra su pecho para que no le resbalara en el cuerpo ahora que se había desecho de aquel nudo del demonio.

Hasta ese momento Elsa no se había permitido ver a Hipo cómo lo veía ahora. El chico estaba más que sonrojado, con un cierto temblor que no era perceptible a simple vista. Observándola como la noche en la que se besaron. La reina no pudo evitar recorrer su rostro anguloso lleno de pecas en la oscuridad, bajando la mirada con pudor hasta su cuerpo que emanaba un maravilloso calor que llevaba toda la noche buscando con desesperación.

Sin embargo, lo que más la perturbaba no era la atracción física que sentía hacia él, sino la forma en la que él la miraba a ella. Elsa sabía que era hermosa y que muchos la deseaban, tanto hombres como mujeres. Muchos admiraban y temían su magia y otros cuantos sus rasgos fríos y su cuerpo pálido de doncella. No obstante, nadie la había mirado hasta ahora como la miraba el vikingo. Lo que veía en sus ojos era algo más que una admiración o un capricho.

Era deseo.

Un deseo cálido y abrasador, casi desesperado y en lucha. Porque Hipo Haddock no deseaba a una reina, a una bruja o una mujer hermosa. La deseaba a ella, a Elsa, con todo el dolor de su corazón y con toda la desesperación que le cabía en el cuerpo. Tanta, que estaba prácticamente temblando.

Y Elsa lo sabía. Y Dios sabe que por mucho que llevara reprimiéndose toda la vida, estaba deseando jugar con fuego.

—Yo… —expresó Hipo ronco y batallando—. Voy… te dejo que te cambies—consiguió decir, convencido.

Elsa no le contestó. No quería que Hipo se marchara. Estaba segura de que si lo dejaba ir en ese momento se moriría de frío. De un frío que nunca antes había sentido.

Echó valor y sin saber ni como dio un leve paso al frente, buscándolo.

Hipo no retrocedió, pero tragó saliva, topándose con la profunda y silenciosa mirada de la reina, con su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas encendidas.

—¿Ti... tienes frío? —le preguntó el vikingo—. Estás temblando.

Elsa negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en la mirada del bosque del chico. Y entonces por fin acalló las miles de voces que siempre había en su cabeza reprochándole todo.

Con simpleza, alzó los brazos hacia el rostro de Hipo y le acarició la cara, haciendo que el corsé que sujetaba resbalara de su cuerpo. Nunca se había permitido detenerse a mirarlo de aquella manera, como la noche que lo vio dormir junto al fuego. Y era tan guapo. Quizás hablaba el alcohol por ella, pero realmente el vikingo tenía una belleza muy particular que Elsa seguía sin explicarse. Ni por qué se sentía tan idiota cuando él le sonreía con aquel gesto torcido. O con los ojos dilatados y las mejillas encendidas, como en aquel momento. Con su boca entreabierta y su cálido aliento.

Hipo tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos heladas de Elsa le rozaron la piel de su cara. Y entonces rezó a todos los dioses porque lo perdonaran, pero desistió en su idea de marcharse.

Tampoco pudo evitar mirarla, ya que al desprenderse del corsé quedó vestida solo con aquel camisón de lino que transparentaba su carne. Y no es que él luchara demasiado, porque al instante bajó los ojos allí donde nacía su pecho. Ahí donde la tela se le pegaba como una segunda piel a su carne blanca y rosada. Ahí donde estaba seguro de poder oler incluso la humedad de ella, que lo llamaba.

Hipo tragó saliva y dio un tímido paso hacia ella, imitádola y acunando con sus manos el rostro de ella. ¿Qué clase de ser era esa mujer? ¿Por qué no podía ni respirar al tenerla tan cerca? ¿Qué tipo de conjuro había lanzado sobre él? Lo peor fue mirarla a los ojos y descubrir que estaba destinado a perderse en ellos. Y en su tímida sonrisa pintada de rojo. Esa sonrisa a cuenta gotas que pocas veces mostraba, pero que iluminaba el mundo.

Hipo se inclinó sin tan siquiera pensárselo dos veces y embriagado por el cálido aliento de Elsa, la besó en los labios. Al hacerlo pensó que el mundo se desvanecía bajo sus pies y más cuando notó que Elsa le correspondía y lo invadía con su lengua cálida de vino y licor.

Y supo que estaba perdido. De hecho, ninguno pensó que estuviera tan desesperado por besar al otro hasta que se encontraron en esa oscuridad silenciosa.

Pero así era.

Porque de ninguna otra manera aquel beso tímido hubiese desembocado en una lucha por poseer la boca del otro, por adueñarse de hasta el último rincón desconocido.

Elsa no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarse a Hipo, desesperada por sentir ese calor suyo que tanto necesitaba y el chico, más que complacido de satisfacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, la empujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, maravillado por ese cosquilleo mágico que emanaba la piel de Elsa. Esa piel pálida de canto de sirena que le había nublado la razón.

Se besaron con torpeza mientras se acomodaban al tacto del otro. Como si aquel beso fuera una revancha antes de tiempo. Como si pudiera desencadenar en ellos todas las batallas del mundo y a la vez la única paz posible.

Elsa ni siquiera entendía cómo de repente su cuerpo estaba cálido, casi ardiendo ahí donde las manos de Hipo la tocaban. De hecho el vikingo la besaba con una desesperación muy poco propia de su carácter amable y Elsa, que jamás pensó que la pasión y la ternura pudieran alienarse, clavó sus dedos en la nuca del Hipo, como si así se asegurara que su suave lengua no la abandonara.

No se podían creer siquiera que aquel asqueroso vino dulzón que habían bebido en la fiesta pudiera saber tan bien en los labios del otro. Ni que la calidez de sus cuerpos fuera lo único que realmente necesitasen aquella noche de malos presagios.

Debían estar pensando lo mismo, porque temerosos de que el otro pudiera arrepentirse en cualquier instante, se besaron sin tregua. Incluso cuando hacían el esfuerzo de respirar volvían a la boca del otro y entrelazaban sus lenguas en aquella lucha extraña que habían emprendido. Sin embargo, empezó a no ser suficiente y cuando lo besos dejaron de saciarles, Hipo se lanzó a probar la pálida piel de la reina.

Elsa sintió vergüenza de su propia reacción cuando notó la lengua de Hipo lamer su cuello, estrechándola más y más contra su cálido cuerpo, ese que podía abrasarla. Sabía perfectamente que se iba a arrepentir de todo aquello, pero en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Hipo no dejara de tocarla de aquella forma, con su lengua húmeda y aquellas ásperas y cálidas manos.

El vikingo pareció captar la indirecta enseguida, porque comenzó a moverse tímido por el cuerpo de ella a la par que besaba su cuello de cisne. Bajó las manos por su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda y el vientre, guiado por los suspiros de la reina contra su oído.

Elsa estaba tan abrumada que hasta se atrevió a besar a Hipo en el lóbulo de la oreja, sin entender todavía muy bien cómo podía sentirse tan excitada cada vez que el chico suspiraba contra ella. No obstante, aquello no era comparable con su propia excitación y menos cuando Hipo comenzó a ascender la mano por su vientre pálido, aprisionándole un pecho por encima del camisón. Elsa nunca se imaginó a sí misma emitiendo un sonido como aquel, pero no pudo evitar gemir ante el contacto. Sonido que Hipo calló con un beso, mientras observaba complacido la respiración errática de Elsa.

El alcohol era bastante culpable de aquella ligereza y falta de decoro. E Hipo se dio cuenta de inmediato de que tal vez había cruzado el límite de lo permitido. Sin embargo, en vez de arrojar algo de cordura a la situación, Elsa bajó sus manos hasta el vientre de Hipo y le instó a que se quitara la camiseta.

Casi temblando y más que sorprendido, Hipo reaccionó obediente y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, despeinándose y consiguiendo que Elsa soltara una risa pícara.

Se miraron, sin saber por qué se sonreían como dos tontos. Tal vez estaban más borrachos de lo que creían.

No obstante, lo último que querían era hacerse preguntas, así que volvieron a abrazarse y besarse, esta vez con más calma, pero con la misma hambre. Hipo volvió a estrechar a Elsa con fuerza contra su cuerpo y la chica, complacida, empezó a recorrer con su tacto helado la piel de la espalda Hipo, que vibraba ahí donde ella lo tocaba. Había deseado en secreto tantas veces tocarla…

—Hipo… —lo llamó entonces Elsa, soltando una leve risa mientras se apoya en su pecho.

Al vikingo se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo al oírla pronunciar su nombre de aquella manera, tan ronca por el deseo y a la vez con la risa fácil.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él en el mismo tono, temiendo que tal vez hubiese incomodado a Elsa.

—Me voy a caer.

—¿Estas mareada? —preguntó preocupado.

Sin embargo, Elsa se echó a reír, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello e indicándole con la mano hacia el suelo.

Hipo bajó la mirada, comprobando que Elsa tenía razón y que tenía el corsé que había dejado resbalar por su cuerpo enredado en los pies. La chica hizo amago de quitárselo moviendo un pie mientras se apoyaba en el vikingo, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado.

Hipo maldijo en su lengua algo prácticamente ininteligible mientras se reía y se agachaba para ayudarla. La reina se apoyó levemente en él para no caerse, clavando sus largos dedos en aquella espalda abrasadora que por alguna extraña razón quería incluso lamer. Le parecía simplemente perfecta, incluso cuando sus hombros estaban llenos de pecas o tenía marcas de cortes y algunas quemaduras. Elsa bajó entonces un poco los dedos, complacida al ver cómo su piel se erizaba, haciendo que a Hipo se le escapara incluso un gemido. El chico hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para desenredarle aquella cosa de los pies sin desistir en el intento. Por suerte, no tardó en liberarla con éxito, lanzando la prenda a un lado de la habitación.

—Como odio los corsés—anunció Elsa, acariciando la nuca de Hipo y enredando las manos en su pelo, como tantas veces había deseado hacer.

—Yo también—coincidió Hipo agachado todavía y apoyado en sus rodillas.

La reina iba a decir algo más cuando cualquier tipo de palabra murió en su boca ya que Hipo, desde aquella posición casi de súbdito, le levantó levemente el camisón y le dio un beso por encima de la rodilla, acallando cualquier pensamiento de la reina. Pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió besando y lamiendo sus muslos, avanzando más y más por sus largas piernas, tanto que Elsa pensó que si no se detenía, se desmayaría. Hipo la miró entonces con sus brillantes ojos verdes casi negros, como buscando su consentimiento mientras le besaba el muslo. A Elsa el corazón le latía tan rápido que casi todos los sentidos se le enmudecieron, sobre todo el de la razón. Y aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que se desmayaría, no lo hizo, solo aceptó que iría al infierno cuando Hipo avanzó y la besó por encima de la ropa interior, comprobando con su lengua que Elsa estaba empapada de su propia humedad.

La reina le puso entonces las manos en los hombros y lo empujó, separándolo de ella e instándolo a que se levantara. Al vikingo ni siquiera le dio tiempo a sentirse culpable, porque Elsa lo empujó contra la cama, haciendo que se sentara con algo de violencia. Aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo ni intención de quejarse y menos cuando Elsa se acercó a él y volvió a besarle, subiéndose un poco el camisón para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Sinceramente, Elsa se estaba dejando guiar por el alcohol y por una intuición tan antigua como la vida misma y lo supo en el mismo instante en que se sentó sobre Hipo y notó su erección.

Hasta ese momento había sido movida por los deseos de su propio cuerpo, como si aquella curiosidad se alimentara de un instinto que nacía de ella y que le nublaba la razón. Sin embargo, al notar la excitación de Hipo a través de la ropa, tan dura y caliente, comenzó a darse cuenta de que la inocencia se había marchado de ella para siempre. Y más cuando descubrió la placentera sensación de rozarse contra él y sentir cómo él se aferraba a ella, casi desesperado y suplicante cada vez que ella se movía.

El chico parecía incluso concentrado, con el gesto tenso mientras la estrechaba. Parecía estar luchando consigo mismo mientras tenía a aquella diosa sentada sobre él, con sus manos heladas rozándole la nuca. Elsa nunca lo había visto tan guapo y sin apenas dudarlo volvió a besarle, siendo correspondida de inmediato por Hipo, que acarició con sus ásperas manos la espalda helada de la reina por debajo de aquel camisón que le estaba claramente estorbando. Él tampoco había visto jamás así a Elsa, tan liberada y sin reprimirse nada. Tan poderosa. Y no es que tuviera nada que objetar al respecto, pero se sentía más que abrumado por ella, por el olor de su cuerpo, por su belleza y por aquella extraña atracción mágica, como si pudiera entregarse en cuerpo y alma si ella se lo pidiera.

En aquel instante aceptó que no podría negarle nada a aquella mujer que lo besaba con tanta hambre y a la vez con tanta curiosidad. El vikingo sabía que se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida, pero no podía pensar con la cabeza y menos con la chica sentada sobre él, besándolo y moviendo la cadera contra su erección. Posiblemente Elsa solo estaba saciando la curiosidad de su propio deseo, pero Hipo pensó que se correría en los pantalones si la reina no le daba tregua, así que casi sin pensarlo la tomó por la cintura y se la quitó de encima, lanzándola contra la cama.

A Elsa le tomó por sorpresa aquella reacción, pero su cuerpo sintió una sacudida más que placentera, sobre todo cuando Hipo se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en el cuello, rozándose contra ella, embistiéndola por encima de la ropa y bajando poco a poco por su clavícula hasta el borde de su camisón, deseando probarla.

Elsa se dio cuenta de sus intenciones de inmediato y aunque una profunda vergüenza la invadió, se dejó hacer, sorprendida cuando Hipo volvió a aprisionar uno de sus pechos con sus manos, mientras jugaba y besaba el otro por encima de aquel camisón que por primera vez Elsa estaba deseando quitarse. Aquello era demasiado y la reina de las nieves se sintió arder ante aquella tortura, ante aquella boca que la lamía y la mordía por encima de la ropa.

—Espera—susurró Elsa al sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza, alzando la mano para quitarse algunos objetos que todavía adornaban su trenza.

Hipo se separó un poco, quedándose sin palabras cuando vio cómo todo el pelo de aquella mujer inundaba las sábanas como un manto de nieve blanca y le sonreía con esos gigantes ojos azules.

Sin duda Elsa podría haber vivido para siempre en ese instante. En esa maravillosa sensación de ser amada y deseada, hasta que buscó la mirada cómplice de Hipo y no la encontró.

De repente, el chico se había puesto muy serio y aunque seguía con una mano cariñosa sobre el muslo de Elsa, no se atrevió a moverse. Elsa se incorporó un poco en la cama al igual que él, algo abrumada por el efecto de la bebida y aquella sobrexcitación que jamás había sentido.

Y entonces lo supo.

Lo descubrió nada más seguir la dirección de la mirada de Hipo hacia aquel objeto sobre la cama que Elsa acababa de quitarse:

El alfiler que le había regalado Astrid.

Hipo se separó de ella en silencio, muy despacio. Se mordió el labio inseguro, sin atreverse a mirarla y acabó sentándose sobre el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Más bien tenían tanto que decirse que era imposible pensar un discurso coherente.

Elsa tragó saliva, sintiéndose de repente muy despejada, como si jamás hubiese probado ni una gota de vino en toda su vida. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Se sentía demasiado culpable y de repente también demasiado desnuda.

Moviéndose con gestos lentos, se bajó un poco el camisón y se recolocó una manga, acercándose al borde de la cama donde Hipo había hundido la cabeza entre las manos. Elsa se sintió muy violenta en ese instante, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Hizo amago de ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero no se veía con fuerzas para volver a tocar la cálida y desnuda piel de la espalda de Hipo.

—Lo siento… —articuló él, incapaz de mirarla.

—Yo también, perdóname Hipo.

Elsa no sabía cómo sentirse, como si una profunda desazón se le instalara en el cuerpo junto con una sensación de vergüenza. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se encogió un poco para taparse, sin imaginarse que aquel rechazo por parte de Hipo la pudiera hacer sentir tan humillada y abochornada. Además, ahora que podía pensar con claridad se sentía más que violenta por la forma en la que se habían besado y tocado el uno al otro. La forma en la que se había rozado con él o cómo el vikingo había devorado su carne… De hecho, Elsa todavía podía notar la calidez de Hipo en su cuerpo, esa calidez que empezaba abandonarla y a cambiarse por un terrible frío en el corazón.

—Hipo, todo está bien…—intentó decir Elsa, ya que su silencio la estaba destrozando.

—No está bien, Elsa—respondió muy serio Hipo—, y lo sabes igual que yo.

—No volverá a pasar—juró Elsa férrea, acongojada.

—Eso dijimos la otra vez y mira.

—Hipo—intentó razonar Elsa—, esto ha sido un desliz tonto, posiblemente por el alcohol. No se va a volver a repetir, te lo prometo.

Sin embargo, Hipo no parecía muy convencido de su discurso, lanzándole una mirada de negación.

—Elsa, esto ha sido algo más que un desliz tonto—le reprochó—, y lo sabes perfectamente.

Aquella actitud molestó a Elsa.

Entendía su enfado, por supuesto, pero ella no era la única culpable.

—Lo sé—aceptó la reina—, pero no iba a llegar a más.

¿No iba a llegar a más? se preguntó a sí misma Elsa al mismo tiempo, consciente de que instantes antes estaba más que dispuesta a acostarse con Hipo, a que él la besara y la tocara ahí donde nadie la había tocado, a entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre.

Ahora, sin embargo, aquella posibilidad estaba a mil años luz.

Solo pensarlo la avergonzaba.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro, Elsa—dijo con un nudo en la garganta Hipo, que hasta se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación en un intento de calmarse.

—Pues yo sí—mintió Elsa con falsa seguridad, sin saber por qué le molestaba tanto que Hipo pareciera sentirse ahora asqueado de haberla tocado—. Hipo, yo ya te dije que no tenía ningún interés en los hombres y mucho menos en ti. Nos hemos… propasado un poco, sí, pero no pienses que yo quisiera… dormir contigo.

Elsa se arrepintió de decir eso último en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero pensó que era lo mejor. Era la única forma de poner distancia real entre ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo le lazó una mirada fulminante, más enfadado y serio de lo que lo había visto nunca.

—Pues no lo parecía hace un instante—se quejó Hipo, retándola con la mirada.

—Eres tú quién me ha besado a mí—se defendió Elsa, agarrando del suelo parte de su vestido para cubrirse un poco.

—¿Cómo?

Hipo no se podía creer que Elsa realmente le estuviera echando a él la culpa de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y menos que portara esa dignidad frígida que jamás pensó que vería en ella.

—¿En serio? —demandó incrédulo.

El vikingo se pellizcó la nariz, intentando gestionar la rabia que sentía. Simplemente se sentía idiota.

—Yo no te hubiese besado de ser de otro modo—remarcó Elsa, angustiada—. Además, estaba borracha.

—¿Qué? —no pudo ocultar su asombro Hipo—. ¿Ahora vas a hacerme creer que tú no querías besarme? ¿Qué no querías esto?

—No, no lo quería— reafirmó Elsa tajante, intentando controlar su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—¡Qué! —abrió los ojos Hipo—. Esto es increíble.

Hipo empezó a pasarse las manos por la cabeza, sin saber cómo sentirse, incapaz de mirar a Elsa.

—Hipo, no pasa nada…

—Sí, sí que pasa Elsa—respondió inmediatamente, enfadado—. No puedes estar hablándome en serio.

Elsa tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir.

—Mira, entiendo que quizás nos hemos pasado con la bebida—intentó razonar el vikingo—, pero no me parece justo que me digas que tú no querías nada de lo que ha pasado.

Elsa estaba prácticamente temblando de vergüenza.

—Hipo, no sé qué te has podido pensar y lamento si me has malinterpretado, pero prometimos que no esto iba a volver a pasar y yo no quería…

Sin embargo, Hipo la interrumpió, enfadado.

—¡Dioses! Elsa, te he besado porque tú me has tentado.

—¡Qué! —dijo indignada y molesta por dicha acusación, poniéndose también en pie.

—Lo que oyes—respondió desafiante—. Yo no quería volver a besarte. De hecho, me iba a ir para dejarte sola, ¡Por Thor! Estaba dispuesto a volver a dormir en el suelo esta noche—dijo exasperado—. Pero eres tú la que me ha pedido que me acercara, que te ayudara…

—¿Y eso te daba derecho a besarme? —respondió igual de enfadada.

—¡Dioses Elsa! Pero cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita—perdió los nervios Hipo—. Vamos, no me digas ahora que se te cayó sin querer el corsé, porque los dos sabemos perfectamente que no ha sido así.

Elsa le cruzó la cara a Hipo, sin saber cómo sentirse. Jamás pensó que unas palabras pudieran hacerla sentir tan sucia. Ni tampoco que alguna vez le daría un guantazo a alguien como Hipo, porque en el fondo sabía que no se lo merecía. Simplemente ella era incapaz de cargar con aquella acusación, por muy verdad que pudiera ser. Se arrepintió, por supuesto, al instante de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no encontró ira o reproche en la mirada del vikingo, sino más bien confusión.

—Hipo… —lo llamó ante su impermeable silencio.

El chico le sostuvo la mirada un segundo y se llevó la mano a la mejilla. No obstante, no se quedó mucho ahí parado en aquel silencio de muerte y al instante se alejó de ella para empezar a recoger la ropa que se había quitado.

Elsa pensó que se echaría a llorar, sin saber cómo habían llegado a esa situación.

—Hipo espera, por favor—le pidió, acercándose a él.

Sin embargo, nada más tocarlo Hipo instintivamente se alejó de ella, casi en un acto reflejo. Elsa se abrazó ambas manos, casi temblando de ver que él había reaccionado de esa manera, casi como si la temiera.

—Hipo…

—Dilo de una vez—sentenció Hipo enfadado, poniéndose la camisa que se había quitado y mirándola muy serio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Elsa, intentando ocultar lo frágil que se sentía en ese instante.

—Lo sabes muy bien, Elsa—respondió calmado, pero con cierto rencor.

Pero Elsa no sabía a qué se refería. ¿Acaso quería que le dijera que le gustaba? ¿Que a lo mejor sí que sentía algo por él?

—No, no lo sé, Hipo—reafirmó Elsa, recuperando la compostura—. Por muy bruja que me creáis, no soy adivina.

Hipo negó para sí, enfadado con ella y dispuesto a marcharse.

—Estás jugando conmigo—afirmó Hipo, dolido.

Aquello terminó de cabrear a Elsa, que no entendía la actitud de victima que había tomado Hipo en aquella conversación.

—¿Qué yo estoy jugando contigo? —dijo dolida y enfadada—. Tú eres el que estás jugando conmigo Hipo. Yo no soy nada para ti y aun así me besas y me miras como si quisieras una vida conmigo, cuando en el fondo sé que te repugna—casi escupió, conteniendo sus poderes—. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? La verdad es que él único que está jugando con alguien eres tú con Astrid.

La cara de Hipo se contrajo en una expresión indescifrable mientras los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas. Elsa esperó que le gritara o le echara algo en cara, pero eso nunca llegó. Al contrario, Hipo le habló más calmo que nunca:

—Te he visto cómo la miras ¿sabes? —dijo, interpelándola a los ojos—, y no soy idiota.

A Elsa se le encogió el corazón.

—No sé de qué me hablas…

—Lo sabes perfectamente, Elsa—respondió con la misma calma—. Creo que eres bastante lista para saberlo.

—Hipo…

—Por eso no querías que se lo contara—adivinó Hipo, limpiándose la cara con la mano, ahora más enfadado—. Y creo que eres muy egoísta.

Elsa se había quedado sin aire, incapaz de aceptar que Hipo se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Astrid. Intentó respirar con dificultad, sin saber cómo gestionar aquel cúmulo de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

—Mira, el único egoísta aquí eres tú—se defendió Elsa, al borde del colapso—. ¿Sabes qué te pasa? Que te crees mejor que el resto, pero eres igual de posesivo que todos los hombres—bramó, agarrando las pocas prendas que encontró y revistiéndose con ellas—. Y si tanto te importara Astrid como dices, ni te hubieses dejado casar, ni me hubieses besado, ni habrías estado a punto de acostarte conmigo hace un instante. Porque tienes razón, Hipo, y estoy segura que no lo hubieses dudado ni un segundo.

Elsa terminó de medio vestirse echa una furia, agarrando el alfiler de Astrid de encima de la cama y abriendo la puerta para marcharse, sabiendo que ya no podría controlar ni un segundo más sus poderes. Antes de cerrar de un portazo, se encontró con la cara de Hipo en la oscuridad, llorando en silencio. No obstante, no tenía valor para enfrentarse a sus propias palabras, así que cerró la puerta y se marchó.

.

La reina caminó por la oscuridad durante un tiempo incierto.

Elsa estaba tan ida que era incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos ni sus poderes, así que iba dejando un rastro de aire gélido allí donde pasaba, congelando candelabros, cuadros y tapetes de aquel laberinto de muros negros. Al igual que como cuando era niña, se abrazó a sí misma con fuerza, intentando calmarse sin conseguir ningún resultado. De hecho, sentía tanta presión en el pecho que pensó que se moriría. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo había podido decirse esas cosas tan horribles? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle lo de Astrid?

Lo peor es que estaba tan angustiada que ni le salía llorar. Solo consiguió soltar dos lágrimas heladas, pero nada más.

En el fondo, se sentía más idiota que otra cosa y no paraba de preguntarse cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a Hipo a los ojos. Primero, porque sabía que se había pasado en sus palabras, y segundo, por la forma en la que se habían entregado al calor de su cuerpo. Estaba tan confundida y sentía tanto tanto frío.

Hasta ese momento no fue consciente de que estaba prácticamente desnuda y descalza, caminando con el pelo suelto por la oscuridad de ese castillo. Si alguien la encontraba así, sin duda supondría un gran escándalo, pero tampoco sabía a donde ir en mitad de la noche y regresar a su habitación no le parecía la mejor de las ideas. Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a eso, pero la imagen de Hipo llorando en silencio había sido demasiado dolorosa y no se veía capaz de enfrentarlo y menos en ese estado. Se maldecía a sí misma una y otra vez, preguntándose cómo podía ser tan difícil expresar sus sentimientos sin sentirse tan frágil y vulnerable. ¿Cómo lo hacían el resto de personas? ¿Cómo podían expresar sus sentimientos sin sentir ese dolor que Elsa pensó que la mataría?

En ese instante apretó el gravado del alfiler de Astrid entre las manos y se lo llevó contra su pecho, como si pudiera sanarle aquel inmenso dolor. ¿Cómo había podido actuar así con Hipo? ¿Cómo podría perdonarla Astrid? Si es que la vikinga lo hacía algún día... Tampoco la culparía, porque sabía que lo que había pasado con Hipo era más de lo que muchos podían perdonar.

Sintió tanto frío en el corazón.

¿Por qué diablos la vida parecía negarle la felicidad de ser amada por alguien? ¿De verdad su destino estaba en ser la bruja solitaria que todos veían en ella?

Elsa tuvo que parar de regocijarse en su propio dolor cuando oyó el eco de unas voces. Sin darse cuenta se había alejado bastante de su habitación y aunque no conocía la inmensidad de ese castillo, sintió reconocer aquella zona, como si ya hubiese estado alguna vez allí. Se detuvo en seco sin saber qué hacer. Tal vez lo mejor era darse la vuelta antes de que alguien pudiera verla en ese estado. Sin embargo, la detuvieron unas palabras:

—Por favor, no puedo más…

A Elsa se le contrajo el pecho al oír aquella voz entre sollozos.

Era su sobrina.

Tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración, acercándose rápida y preparando su magia para atacar cuando el sonido de una segunda voz la detuvo:

—Cariño, vamos, solo un poco más—dijo cariñosa la voz del duque—. Es por tu bien.

Aquello la retuvo instantes antes de atravesar la puerta. Se quedó allí parada en la oscuridad, observando la luz que emanaba el bajo de la puerta.

—Papá, por favor… no puedo más—suplicó la niña llorando y jadeante, como si estuviera haciendo un gran sobresfuerzo.

Elsa no comprendía nada y lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería llamar a la puerta y preguntar por su salud? Tal vez estaba teniendo una crisis o algo, sobre todo porque empezó a oírla vomitar con violencia. Se acercó a la puerta, titubeante, sin saber qué hacer.

—Tiene que bebérselo todo—dijo una tercera voz impasible.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que Elsa se alejara de la puerta aterrada y se pegara contra el muro, por si acaso pudieran ver su sombra tras la puerta.

Esa voz… ya la había oído antes.

—Papá, por favor—volvió a suplicar su sobrina, con voz rota.

—Dijiste que iba a recuperarse—escupió entonces enfadado el duque sin el rastro cariñoso de antes, posiblemente hacia el otro hombre.

—Te dije que la mantendría viva—respondió el otro con calma—. Y esta es la única opción.

A Elsa se le había helado la sangre. Y más al escuchar la frialdad con la que hablaba aquel hombre. Ese mismo hombre que casi la había hecho vomitar en la fiesta mientras bailaban. Sin duda era su voz.

—Papá… no vale la pena—volvió a decir en llanto la niña, tosiendo.

—¿Por qué no está surgiendo…

Sin embargo, la voz del duque se suavizó entre susurros y Elsa tuvo que agudizar el oído para seguir escuchando, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—… cuando encuentre a la estrella blanca tu hija no tendrá que preocuparse de nada, pero ya te advertí que no iba a ser fácil—consiguió entender Elsa con esfuerzo lo que decía aquel viejo de sonrisa afilada—, ni barato.

—Papá…

—Lo que sea—dijo el duque con firmeza.

—Necesito más dinero, los ejércitos no se pagan solos ni las cacerías tampoco— relamió sus propias palabras en la musicalidad vil de su voz.

_Cacerías_, repitió Elsa en su cabeza.

No.

No se lo podía creer.

Casi soltó un grito de su propio terror al descubrir que aquel hombre de pelo albino y ojos claros debía ser el cazador que estaban buscando. El hombre que tanto deseaba encontrar Drago.

En ese momento dejó de escuchar, sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Debía encontrar a Hipo cuanto antes y decírselo… Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo separarse corriendo del muro de la pared y esconderse tras una columna, rezando porque no la vieran.

—Volveré ahora mi amor—dijo el duque con cariño a su hija, cerrando la puerta.

Elsa sintió que su propio cuerpo se congeló, aguantando la respiración para no ser oída.

—Vamos a mi despacho.

—Detrás de usted, duque—dijo casi con recochineo aquel hombre.

Los rezos de Elsa debieron ser escuchados, porque ambos caminaron en la dirección contraria, dejándola a solas en la oscuridad de aquel enorme pasillo que se quedó en completo silencio.

Temblorosa, salió de detrás de la columna y se acercó cauta hasta la habitación, que además había quedado entreabierta. ¿Debía entrar? Sabía que debía salir corriendo a buscar a Hipo, pero en ese instante un sentimiento casi maternal la hizo mirar la puerta, donde todavía escuchaba los sollozos de su sobrina.

Y no se lo pensó.

Casi temblando agarró el pomo de la puerta, que se congeló al instante por su propio nerviosismo. Luchó un poco y lo abrió con cuidado.

—Lili… —dijo suave Elsa, como si hubiese pasado por allí por casualidad.

Sin embargo, la escena que se encontró hizo que perdiera inmediatamente la compostura y que la voz se le fuera del cuerpo.

Su sobrina estaba prácticamente en el suelo, cubierta de lágrimas y pálida como una muerta, mientras se retorcía de dolor. No obstante, lo más impactante no era verla así, sino ver que estaba vomitando sangre, tanta que casi todo el suelo a su alrededor y su ropa estaban manchadas con ella.

—¡Lilian! —gritó Elsa asustada, corriendo hacia ella.

La niña se asustó de inmediato, abriendo los ojos de terror al verla, haciendo que un vaso de cristal se le precipitara al suelo de entre las manos, quebrándose.

—Tía Elsa, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó aterrada.

Elsa no se lo pensó dos veces y se puso de rodillas a su lado, llevando las manos a su rostro para comprobar que estaba bien.

—Dios mío Lilian, ¿estás bien?

—Tienes que irte—suplicó la niña, agarrando a Elsa con las manos temblorosas—. Tienes que irte ya.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado y dejarte así—respondió con firmeza Elsa, agarrando a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

No obstante, Lilian era incapaz de erguirse y Elsa apenas podía moverla. Se sintió frustrada y acongojada, sobre todo al notar cómo aquella sangre helada se le pegaba a los bajos de su camisón.

—Lilian, tienes que levantarte—pidió Elsa, agarrándola con fuerza—. Vamos.

—No—negó ella, con los ojos llorosos y suplicantes—. Tienes que irte ya, él va a volver.

Aquello alteró a Elsa.

—¿Quién va a volver? —preguntó, imaginando la respuesta—. ¿Te está haciendo daño ese hombre?

Lilian negó con la cabeza, sin parar de llorar.

—Tienes que irte—volvió a pedir, aferrándose a ella—, por favor.

Elsa la abrazó, sin saber qué hacer, mientras lloraba. En ese instante miró al suelo, donde el vaso de cristal se había hecho trizas. Y entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

—¿Te está obligando a beber…? —preguntó Elsa, con una certeza que le atravesó el estómago.

La niña se echó a llorar y se apartó de Elsa, ocultando su rostro.

—Lilian—la tomó de los hombros Elsa, para que la mirara—. Te está obligando o no a beber esa sangre.

Su sobrina dudó, mordiéndose el labio temblorosa, hasta que asintió con vergüenza.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí—sentenció Elsa, poniéndose en pie decidida.

La reina de las nieves abrió la ventana de la habitación de par en par, limpiando el ambiente del nauseabundo olor a sangre y a vómito y dejando que al aire frío le aclarara las ideas. Iba a sacarla de allí costara lo que costara. Tal vez podía crear una rampa de hielo hasta el suelo…

—Mi padre no lo entiende—la detuvieron las palabras de la niña—, y tú tampoco, pero ese hombre es muy peligroso. Tienes que marcharte antes de que vuelva.

—No voy a dejarte aquí.

—Ni yo voy a permitir que te maten—dijo la niña con decisión, haciendo el sobreesfuerzo de incorporarse, apoyada en la cama—. Tú y tu esposo estáis en peligro—sentención sin un ápice de duda—. Y su dragón también.

Aquello perturbó a Elsa, sintiéndose terriblemente mareada.

No había duda. Ese hombre era el cazador de dragones.

—Ven con nosotros—pidió Elsa, acercándose de nuevo a ella y ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Eso solo os restará tiempo—dijo sin titubear—. Ve a la cómoda y saca un joyero que hay dentro.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla allí?

—Por favor—pidió la niña.

Elsa asintió, confundida, acercándose a la cómoda y manchando de sangre el abridor. Con cuidado extrajo el joyero y lo abrió, aunque no le pareció que tuviera nada extraño.

—Tiene falso fondo—explicó la niña, sujetándose el estómago y aguantando las ganas de volver a vomitar—. Saca las hojas que hay y guárdalas en un lugar seguro.

Elsa trató de abrir el falso fondo, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos, así que derramó todas las joyas dentro de la cómoda y usando el alfiler de Astrid rasgó la madera hasta despegar aquel falso fondo. Al hacerlo, un grueso pergamino se desprendió del objeto.

—Lo escribió mi abuela para mí—dijo la niña, sin poder evitar que la sangre le resbalara entre los dientes al igual que las lágrimas—. Llévatelo, ese hombre lo está buscando.

—Pero Lilian…

—¡Hazlo! —le ordenó—. Por favor, vete ya. Iros antes de que sea tarde, todo ha sido una trampa—volvió a llorar—. Mi padre no sabe lo que hace y yo ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Elsa volvió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza, limpiándole las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando la niña le puso una mano en el vientre, dejando una huella de sangre en su camisón de lino blanco.

—Por favor, ten cuidado—pidió—. Si a ti o a vuestro hijo os pasara algo yo no podría perdonármelo en la vida.

Elsa quiso morirse al escucharla, sintiendo que se le nublaba la vista y las lágrimas la invadían.

—Iros ya, no tardará en ir a buscaros—reveló entonces—. Le he oído hablar con mi padre y no esperará al alba. No confiéis en nadie y menos en papá—expresó temblorosa—. Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo, pero ahora debes irte.

Elsa sintió un nudo, pero asintió. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla allí sola a su suerte, desprotegida y moribunda.

—Te prometo que volveré a por ti—expresó, tomándola de la mano y entregándole para su sorpresa el alfiler de Astrid—. Por favor, ponte a salvo—pidió Elsa antes de marcharse—. Esto me lo regaló una persona muy importante, pero tú lo necesitas más que yo y sé que ella querría que lo tuvieras. Escóndelo y úsalo si lo crees necesario. Yo volveré a por ti, te lo juro por mi vida.

La sobrina se abrazó con fuerza a su tía como respuesta, pero se apresuró en separarse, consciente de que no había tiempo para eso.

Elsa se marchó entonces corriendo de la forma en la que había entrado, temblando y aterrada. Ahora sin embargo, iba además cubierta de sangre y con la desesperación de encontrar a Hipo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

Desde niño siempre le habían dicho cómo debía ser un vikingo.

Ser vikingo consistía en ser fuerte, impasible, heroico. Ser un conquistador de montañas, un guerrero, una roca que azota el mar con furia y aun así no se deja vencer. Sin embargo, Hipo Haddock nunca había sido un vikingo al uso. Al contrario, había sido el peor vikingo de la historia y aunque su fama de domador de dragones y descubridor de nuevas tierras le había dado el título de vikingo con honores, en aquel momento hizo lo que jamás debía hacer un vikingo: llorar.

Tampoco es que luchara contra ello. Al contrario, llorar casi era un consuelo ante aquella presión que sentía en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía haber metido tanto la pata? La sonrisa de Astrid le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en el tipo de hombre que él mismo odiaba? Su traición a Astrid le desgarraba el alma. Se sentía sucio y despreciable, como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes. Y lo peor era que su discusión con Elsa lo había hecho despertar del limbo y tras un rato llorando sin consuelo, pensó que tal vez la reina tenía razón y él la había malinterpretado.

Y aquello le destrozó el corazón.

No solo por sentirse rechazado, sino por aceptar que todo lo que había entre él y la reina no era más que una fantasía en su cabeza.

Lloró durante mucho rato hasta que incluso se recostó en la cama. No sabía si Elsa pensaba volver o no, pero no tenía intención de ir a buscarla. Sus últimas palabras las había escupido con tanto odio hacia él que pensó que jamás podría perdonarla. Una cosa era que él se hubiese equivocado y otra muy diferente que ella quisiera humillarlo. ¿Dónde había quedado la mujer amable, divertida e inteligente con la que había compartido tantas noches en vela entre libros? ¡Dioses! Si hasta se había quedado dormida en sus brazos la noche de su encuentro con Lena, por no hablar de otras muchas noches que habían compartido cama. ¿Cómo de repente podía parecer odiarlo? Hipo se sorbió la nariz y se abrazó a sí mismo, destemplado y entumecido de frío.

Fue entonces cuando oyó los pasos de alguien junto a la puerta. Al instante pensó que debía tratarse de Elsa, aunque le extrañó que con lo orgullosa que era hubiese regresado tan pronto. En ese aspecto se parecía un poco a Astrid. Sin embargo, tuvo un mal presentimiento y más cuando oyó una especie de murmullo silencioso que en absoluto pertenecía a la chica.

Casi sin pensarlo se incorporó sin hacer ruido y se escondió bajo la cama, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Si hubiese sido la reina, habría hecho un gran ridículo, pero hasta aquello le pareció mejor idea cuando comprobó que su instinto no le había fallado y no se trataba de ella.

—¿No están? —dijo una voz de hombre.

—Tal vez nos hemos confundido…

Hipo aguantó la respiración, comprendiendo que hablaban de él y Elsa. Era irónico, pero sintió una enorme alegría de que nos los hubiesen encontrado desnudos y durmiendo, sino enfadados y con Elsa fuera de aquella habitación.

—No lo entiendo, deberían estar aquí.

A Hipo se le heló la sangre al oír la voz del duque.

—¿Y dónde diablos están? —gritó entre susurros otro hombre, que entró en la habitación.

El vikingo oyó cómo los pasos se movían por la habitación y trasteaban entre sus cosas. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse dejado a inferno tan lejos, perdida entre el resto de sus cosas. Fue entonces cuando sintió puro terror al notar como se acercaban a la cama.

—Todavía está caliente—dijo el hombre de voz gruesa—. No deben haberse ido hace mucho.

Hipo solo le vio el calzado, pero para su sorpresa no le pareció el de un noble. Y lo peor es que la posibilidad de que lo encontraran allí le pareció más que asegurada. La sombra del hombre se agachó mientras el vikingo contenía la respiración, pávido.

—Creo que sé dónde pueden estar —dijo el duque, haciendo que el hombre se incorporara antes de mirar bajo la cama—. Mi prima me había pedido el libro de mi madre…

—La biblioteca—adivinó el hombre—. Vamos.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un gran estruendo. Pese a saber que ya no estaban, Hipo tardó un rato en reaccionar en la oscuridad. Solo por si acaso.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de debajo de la cama y miró a su alrededor, comprobando aliviado que estaba solo. Sin pensar, agarró a inferno de entre sus cosas y se la calzó en el cinturón.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sin duda aquello no era una buena señal. Recordó entonces aquella lejana conversación que tuvo con la reina en su día, sobre cómo los nobles solían matar a otros nobles mientras dormían. Y entonces supo que daba igual lo que estuviera pasando, lo importante es que los querían muertos. Y lo primero que pensó, aterrado, fue en Elsa.

Y en que Astrid tenía razón.

Todo aquello había sido una trampa.

.

Elsa corrió por los pasillos como alma en vela, más despierta que en toda su vida.

No había sido consciente de lo mucho que se había alejado hasta que comenzó a seguir el camino de hielo que había dejado a su paso. Aunque la alivió poder seguir su rastro en las paredes, temió que esto mismo pudiera delatarla, por lo que se apresuró en retirar estas marcas mientras corría, agradecida de que sus pies descalzos apenas hicieran ruido.

Sabía que no debía estar demasiado lejos de la habitación, pero tenía tanto miedo de que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Hipo que hasta le costaba respirar. Tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones, ya que algunos sirvientes parecían hacer guardias por el pasillo. No obstante, se las arregló para despistarles, aunque le supusiera tomar caminos que nunca antes había tomado. Se sintió perdida, pero el reflejo de la luna en las ventanas la ayudó a situarse y orientarse por ese laberinto oscuro y repetitivo de pasillos.

Un ruido la alertó justo cuando iba a cruzar un recoveco, haciendo que se pegara contra un muro para evitar ser vista por unos hombres que patrullaban. Elsa contuvo el aliento, esperando que se marcharan, cuando:

—Alto ahí.

Una luz la apuntó con un candelabro y aunque sabía que no estaba bien, se preparó para congelar al susodicho, decidida.

—¿Reina Elsa?

Elsa se apresuró en bajar las manos al ver su cara de terror. No sabía si se debía al hecho de que podría haberlo matado o simplemente porque estaba prácticamente desnuda y cubierta de sangre.

—Teniente…—dijo aliviada al verle.

—¿Qué os ha pasado majestad? —preguntó preocupado, con los ojos abiertos.

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones—dijo controlando los nervios—. Este sitio no es seguro, debes sacar a toda nuestra gente del castillo inmediatamente y llevarla de nuevo a Arendelle. Yo me reuniré con vosotros lo antes posible.

—Mi reina… —dijo angustiado.

—No hay tiempo, confío en vos—se despidió Elsa, aprovechando que el pasillo volvía a parecer libre de guardias.

El teniente asintió decidido mientras se marchaba en la otra dirección, corriendo y obediente.

Elsa siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación y entró sin llamar, alterada. Sin embargo, Hipo no estaba allí y un profundo terror la invadió.

—No, no, no…

Sabía que debía pensar con claridad, pero no podía. Hasta el suelo de la habitación comenzó a congelarse bajo sus pies. No obstante, no se quedó plantada allí sin hacer nada, sino que corrió a tomar una bolsa donde guardó el pergamino de su tía, una bolsa de oro y una manta. Agarró también algo de comida de un frutero y se colgó la bolsa, consciente de que no podía huir como aquella primera vez cuando descubrieron sus poderes.

Al menos esta vez debía prepararse para lo peor. Con paso rápido salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo cuando tropezó de lleno con alguien.

—¡Elsa!

Elsa podría haberlo matado del susto, pero ni sus poderes tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando los brazos de Hipo la rodearon con fuerza, estrechándola contra sí.

—Oh Dios mío—le correspondió ella de la misma manera, con un profundo alivio—. Gracias a Dios que estás. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya.

Hipo asintió, aunque al separarse de ella palideció al verla.

—Dioses, ¿qué te ha pasado? —dijo preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? Tú primo y otros hombres han venido a buscarnos para matarnos.

—Tenemos que irnos ya—fue concisa, aferrándose a él—, nos ha encontrado. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Qué? —la sujetó Hipo e un intento de que Elsa se calmara— Él, ¿quién?

—El cazador—dijo sin temblar—. Está aquí y va a por tu dragón, tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrarle antes de que sea tarde.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un puñal en Hipo.

—Vamos.

Corrieron por los pasillos sin echar la vista atrás.

Se tropezaron con una doncella, pero ni se molestaron en ocultarse, solo corrieron y corrieron por aquel laberinto. Por supuesto, salir por la entrada principal era más que imposible, así que antes de que la mujer diera la voz de alarma, Elsa instó a Hipo para que salieran por una ventana.

—¿Dónde crees que está tu dragón? —preguntó Elsa calculando la distancia al suelo desde allí arriba.

Por la ventana entraba un frío gélido de invierno que haría temblar incluso a un oso pero aun así, Elsa ni se inmutó. Lo cual era casi aterrador, sobre todo al ir descalza y medio desnuda.

—Le pedí que se ocultara en el bosque, al norte.

Elsa asintió, mirando en aquella dirección y haciendo uso de su magia para crear un pasaje de hielo de aquella ventana del tercer piso al suelo. Hipo asomó la cabeza, asombrado y aterrado ante aquel camino vertical de hielo mágico. A veces todavía le costaba creerse que se hubiese casado con una mujer mágica con poderes que escapaban a toda lógica.

—¿Confías en mí? —le ofreció su mano Elsa al ver las dudas en Hipo—. Créeme, es más fácil que volar.

Hipo hizo amago de sonreír y la tomó de la mano, decidido.

Cuando tocaron suelo, lo hicieron con más brusquedad de lo que la reina hubiese calculado. El hielo estaba más inclinado de lo que parecía y se volvió demasiado resbaladizo. Tanto, que por poco se destrozan las rodillas a la caída con el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Elsa, levantándose.

—Soy un adicto a la adrenalina, sobreviviré—respondió Hipo todavía temblando de la impresión.

Y de frío.

Se ayudaron a ponerse en pie algo torpes, temblando de nerviosismo. Entonces Elsa alzó la mano y con un gesto de muñeca redujo a mil pedazos aquella línea de hielo por la que habían bajado, haciendo que el viento se llevara la nieve como un soplo de arena en el desierto.

—Vamos.

Ambos volvieron a echarse a correr, esta vez en dirección al bosque. La sangre les bombeaba caliente en los oídos e Hipo, temeroso de que algo pudiera sucederle a su amigo, avanzaba casi sin respirar de la ansiedad.

—Por aquí—le indicó a Elsa.

Él y su dragón habían acordado un lugar seguro donde reunirse.

Un lugar que ambos habían pactado antes de ir al castillo, motivo por el cual casi habían llegado tarde. Se trataba de un lugar alto, encima de la montaña que rodeaba el valle sobre el que se anclaba el castillo. Era un sitio bastante frondoso y rocoso, por lo que era perfecto para ocultarse con facilidad. Además, si Hipo o Elsa estaban en peligro, el furia nocturna podría descender con rapidez aprovechando la caída sin tener que forzar la cola mecánica, así que les pareció el plan perfecto.

Claro está que Hipo nunca pensó que fuera el propio dragón quien estuviese en peligro, por lo que subir a buscarle en mitad de la noche por una montaña de vegetación frondosa era la peor de las pesadillas.

No obstante, ni a Elsa ni a él se les pasó por la cabeza rechistar. Estaban demasiado preocupados como para quejarse. Lo único que podían pensar era que tenían que salir de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero seguir aquel paso frenético que llevaban era imposible y al rato dejaron de correr y se pararon un segundo a tomar aire.

—No se ve nada entre los árboles—apuntó Elsa, apoyada en un árbol y agradecida del duro entrenamiento que Astrid le había dado.

—Mejor, así tampoco nos verán a nosotros—declaró Hipo, que momentos antes había dudado si encender a inferno o no.

No solo por iluminar un poco aquel camino de matojos, sino por entrar un poco en calor.

—¿Qué va a pasar con tu gente? —añadió entonces, preocupado.

—He avisado al teniente—dijo no muy esperanzada—. Recemos porque puedan salir a tiempo.

Hipo asintió, nervioso.

—Sigamos.

Caminaron un poco más al ritmo al que le permitían sus piernas hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque. Hipo les pidió detenerse para orientarse, ya que temía que se estuviesen alejando del lugar acordado. Fue entonces cuando supo que algo no andaba bien.

—Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Arendelle… —dijo Elsa, comenzando a ser consciente de que habían huido del castillo del Duque en plena noche porque su primo había atentado contra su vida.

Eso y que el cazador que buscaba Drago estaba en aquellas tierras.

Y lo peor, que había bailado tomada de la cintura con él, con ese hombre siniestro de larga dentadura. Sentir cómo sus manos habían estado tomadas durante el baile le puso la piel de gallina.

Hipo no le respondió y a su segundo intento de entablar conversación con él el chico la calló con un gesto discreto, llevándose un dedo a los labios mientras miraba preocupado a su alrededor.

Aquello bastó para que los poderes gélidos de Elsa llamearan en sus manos, alerta. En ese instante y casi como una premonición, dos sombras enormes taparon la luz de la luna, haciendo que Hipo desenfundara a inferno y se pegara contra Elsa.

—¿Es…? —preguntó la reina esperanzada al oír un graznido de dragón.

—No—sentenció Hipo, empujándola al suelo justo cuando una ráfaga de fuego cayó sobre ellos.

Elsa tardó un segundo en reaccionar, confusa por el golpe y el peso de Hipo sobre ella, además del inmenso calor del fuego sobre sus pies. No obstante, el propio Hipo la sacó de aquella confusión al levantarse de golpe y ofrecerle su mano para que reaccionara.

—¡Corre!

Ambos echaron a correr por el bosque entre los árboles, sorprendidos una y otra vez por una lluvia de fuego que incendió el bosque en apenas segundos. Elsa trató de apagar aquellas llamas con su magia, pero al cabo de un rato aceptó que era imposible y simplemente se sumó a correr tras Hipo.

—Mierda—blasfemó Hipo, parando en seco y chocando con Elsa—. Es una trama.

Elsa coincidió con él a ver que, huyendo del fuego, habían vuelto a parar al mismo claro donde había empezado esa pesadilla. La reina sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese momento del cielo descendieron dos dragones enormes de rasgos afilados como dos escorpiones, quienes les cerraron el paso.

Hipo irguió su espada de fuego, observando con meticulosidad a aquellos dragones cuya especie jamás había visto. Además, ambos llevaban un extraño collarín cuya invención no debía ser otra que humana.

—Su majestad…—dijo entonces una voz entre las llamas—, qué desfavorecida estáis sin vuestras galas.

Elsa se tensó al oír de nuevo aquella voz envenenada. La voz del hombre del baile y el extorsionador de su sobrina. Una voz que sonaba a depredador. La voz de un cazador acechando a sus presas.

—Una pena, pensé que erais de esas mujeres que siempre lucen como reinas —añadió mientras se habría paso entre el fuego—. Vaya, si os acompaña además vuestro maridito, el maestro de dragones.

Elsa se pegó a Hipo al oírle, como si necesitara proteger al vikingo de aquel hombre.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó Hipo sin que le temblara la voz en su propia lengua.

Puede que Elsa no lo hubiese notado al oírle, pero para Hipo estaba más que claro que aquel hombre no pertenecía a ningún reino del sur. Sin duda era un vikingo y por el deje en su voz debía pertenecer a las zonas baldías del archipiélago.

—Caray, para ser tan enclenque tienes los mismos modales que tu padre—se rio el hombre, hablando en la lengua de los vikingos y sacando de su cinturón una pequeña daga con la que empezó a jugar.

A su alrededor empezaron a aparecer varias sombras que hicieron que Hipo y Elsa se miraran inquietos.

—Solo quiero negociar, no me gustaría ensuciarme las manos—añadió tranquilo.

—¿Y qué quieres? —preguntó Hipo.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando una gran hilera de dientes sobre su mentón.

—Tu dragón—respondió con simpleza.

—Entonces creo que no nos vamos a entender—dijo Hipo irónico, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Una lástima—comenzó a caminar mientras algunos hombres los rodeaban—. Estaba dispuesto incluso a perdonarle la vida a tu esposa y a ese demonio que engendra, pero en fin, supongo que a los Haddock no se os da bien eso de conservar con vida a vuestras esposas.

Aquel comentario hizo que a Hipo le hirviera la sangre y de no ser por la mano de Elsa sobre su brazo, no habría dudado en lanzarse sobre aquel demonio. Sin embargo, lo último que podían hacer era perder los papeles.

—Deberías hablar menos si quieres conservar tu vida—habló Elsa por los dos—. Creo que todavía no sabes a quien te enfrentas.

Aquello hizo que el hombre se echara a reír y que un eco de risas se desplegara a su alrededor a la par que los dragones avanzaban hacia ellos.

—Perdonadme su majestad—dijo intentando calmarse—, nunca pensé que la bruja de las nieves tuviera tanto sentido del humor.

—Mi dragón te arrancará la cabeza tan pronto nos pongáis un dedo encima—añadió Hipo muy serio.

—¿Tu furia nocturna? —se calmó entonces, escrutando con frialdad a Hipo—. Es demasiado inteligente para arrancarme la cabeza si eso hace que os maten—dijo tranquilo—. Llevo años cazando uno a uno a todos los furias del archipiélago. Los conozco bien, sé cómo actúan.

Oír aquella revelación hizo que a Hipo se le viniera el mundo encima.

No podría estar hablando en serio.

—Tu dragón pertenece a una camada que maté hace años—explicó con naturalidad—. Su madre debió ocultarlo. Desde entonces lo llevo buscando—sentenció—. Un reto personal de más de veinte años, el sueño de todo cazador. ¿Sabe tu padre el gran Estoico exterminador de dragones que su hijo monta uno? Debe sentirse bastante decepcionado.

—En Berk ya no se cazan dragones.

El hombre gruñó.

—Qué desperdicio que los rumores sean ciertos—se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, se acabó esta preciosa charla.

Al decir esto, el sonido de varias cuerdas tensándose llenó el ambiente.

—¿Dónde está el dragón? —preguntó serio, haciendo desaparecer toda cordialidad.

—No pienso decírtelo—negó Hipo, alzando a inferno.

El hombre suspiró, levantando de repente una ballesta en dirección a Elsa.

—Se acabaron las tonterías—decretó—. Lo voy a encontrar me lo digas o no, pero no quería tener que matarla a ella.

—Pues antes muertos que dártelo—escupió envalentonada Elsa, creando en sus manos una espada de hielo.

El hombre abrió los ojos de repente, fascinado y temeroso, como si hasta ese momento no hubiese creído realmente que los rumores fueran ciertos y que aquella mujer tuviera poderes.

—Como deseéis, bruja.

Con un simple chasquido de dedos, una veintena de flechas salió volando en dirección a ambos. Elsa, con la magia a flor de piel, congeló con violencia las flechas antes de que estas pudieran ni tan siquiera rozarles, pero instantes después cerca de diez hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellos a golpe de espada.

Hipo se había visto en peores situaciones que aquella, pero nunca sin su dragón cerca. Tras la primera impresión de ver caer las flechas a su alrededor como pesos muertos, alzó su espada para hacer frente a los hombres que se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Hipo nunca había sido un excelente vikingo, pero con los años se había vuelto muy ágil con la espada. Claro que luchar contra más de cinco individuos a la vez no era tan fácil y menos con el temor de que pudieran matar también a Elsa. Agradeció ver que al menos ella parecía desenvolverse bien con la espada, así que en cuanto se quitó de encima a varios de ellos, salió en busca del cazador. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a él, los dos dragones se interpusieron en su camino, lanzando una llamarada que lo hizo retroceder.

Hasta ese momento, Elsa nunca había contemplado la opción real de vérselas cuerpo a cuerpo con la muerte. Y aunque el entrenamiento de Astrid daba sus frutos, aquello no era un ejercicio más y lo supo en cuanto uno de los hombres la agarró del pelo y la lanzó con violencia contra el suelo. Nunca supo si alguna vez con sus poderes había matado sin querer a alguien, pero en aquel momento, cuando aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre ella para matarla, no lo dudó ni un instante. Pensó que jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, pero hundió su espada de hielo en su abdomen y lo atravesó con un sonido que le heló la sangre.

Cuando la mirada de aquel desconocido se petrificó con la muerte, Elsa supo que jamás sería la misma. No obstante, apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo cuando vio cómo Hipo estaba siendo acorralado por fuego de dragón. Con un movimiento de muñeca, apagó el fuego y se levantó en su búsqueda para ayudarlo, sin embargo, alguien la golpeó por la espalda, haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo. Se giró antes de ser destrozada por un hacha, que se clavó con violencia en la tierra. En apenas un acto reflejó, Elsa puso una mano en el suelo, congelando el hacha y el brazo de quien intentaba sacarla. Un grito desgarrador salió del hombre.

—¡Puta bruja! —exclamó mientras se agarraba su brazo petrificado con la otra mano—. Te voy a matar.

Elsa tragó saliva, alejándose de él a rastras. Sin embargo, el hombre la agarró del tobillo.

—No vas a escapar, hija de puta—escupió con violencia.

—Por favor… —pidió Elsa, intentando zafarse de aquel agarrare.

—Te vamos a quemar viva en la hoguera, furcia.

Elsa estaba aterrada, no de aquel hombre, sino del odio en su mirada.

—No quiero matarte… —siguió luchando Elsa por que la soltara, pataleando con fuerza.

En ese instante otro hombre se echó sobre ella, agarrándola del cuello para estrangularla y haciendo que se golpeara en la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Para ser una bruja eres más bonita de lo que imaginaba—dijo sádico—, quizás podemos hasta divertirnos.

Elsa quiso vomitar cuando notó cómo el hombre pegaba su cuerpo al de ella y entonces decidió que no valía la pena estar reprimiéndose más y compadeciéndose de quienes querían matarla. Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas por la falta de aire, pero aun así consiguió llevar sus manos hasta las manos de su opresor.

—Así me gustan, las que pelean… —dijo con recochineo.

Elsa hizo un amigo de risa y con solo alcanzar con sus dedos aquellas manos, congeló al hombre en una ráfaga. Su última mirada fue de puro terror, pero no se quedó allí durante mucho, porque Elsa se aferró aquellas manos de hielo que la tenían presa y con un movimiento seco todo el cuerpo de hielo de aquel hombre se partió en mil pedazos.

El otro hombre, el que estaba atrapado junto a su hacha empezó a gritar mientras Elsa se ponía de piel y creaba una espada en su mano.

—Creo que una hoguera no será suficiente… —dijo Elsa cabreada en respuesta a aquel hombre que también había intentado matarla.

Nunca se imaginó a si misma matando a sangre fría, pero por alguna extraña razón se vio capaz de hacerlo sino fuera porque escuchó la voz del cazador a su espalda.

—Será mucho más fácil que eso, querida—dijo, haciendo que Elsa lo mirara.

Al hacerlo, el terror la invadió al ver que otro hombre tenía a Hipo sujeto y con una daga sobre su cuello.

—Suéltalo ahora mismo—indicó sin que le temblara la voz.

—Dinos dónde está el dragón—regateó el cazador, con una sonrisa.

—Elsa, no—pidió Hipo.

Elsa no sabía qué hacer, todo aquello le parecía irreal. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared y no podía creer que no hubiese más opción. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Desdentao, pero no podía permitir que algo le pasara a Hipo.

Jamás podría perdonárselo.

—No sé dónde está—dijo con sinceridad, intentando sonar autoritaria mientras buscaba la mirada de Hipo, que negaba en silencio.

—Ay, los matrimonios de conveniencia… —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz el cazador, irónico—. Había olvidado el poco valor que tienen. Matadlo.

—¡No! —gritó Elsa de puro terror, dando dos pasos hacia adelante.

Aquello bastó para sacarle una sonrisa al cazador, quien le hizo un gesto al otro para que no lo matara. A Elsa le temblaban las piernas de nerviosismo y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio que aquel hombre largo y cínico se le acercaba, como un depredador.

—Vaya, vaya… así que finalmente sí que podremos negociar—dijo tranquilo, acercándose a Elsa.

Hasta ese momento, Elsa no había recordado lo desnuda que estaba y la piel se le puso de gallina en cuanto aquel hombre se acercó para olerla.

—Esto es muy fácil, tú me das lo que yo quiero—explicó relamiendo sus palabras, girando en torno a Elsa, acariciando su pelo—. Y yo te doy lo que tú quieres—señaló a Hipo.

—No te creo—lo retó Elsa, altiva, conteniendo los nervios y las ganas de vomitar.

Aquello volvió a arrancarle una risotada al hombre.

—Tan inteligente como creí… —señaló—. Haríamos un buen equipo juntos. ¿No crees? Una bella reina de hielo—la tomó por la barbilla— y el mejor cazador de dragones que este mundo haya visto.

—No me toques— se zafó de su agarre Elsa, muy seria—. Suéltale ahora mismo.

El hombre se echó a reír, alejándose de ella para acercarse a Hipo.

—¡Qué mujer! ¡Vaya carácter!, difícil te habrá sido de domar... —le dijo a Hipo, como si buscase su complicidad.

Hipo le apartó la mirada, asqueado.

—Suéltale—repitió Elsa.

—¿O qué? —rio el hombre, acariciando la cara de Hipo—. ¿Me vas a congelar? —la retó—. Se acabaron los juegos. Matale.

Hipo jamás visto esa mirada en Elsa.

Una mirada que realmente le heló la sangre. Una mirada que, aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta, solo podía pertenecer a la mismísima Hela. Y aunque nunca pudo decir cuánto tiempo pasó entre esa mirada y los gritos que vinieron después, supo que jamás la olvidaría.

Como tampoco pudo olvidar la sensación de la sangre de aquel captor salpicándole la cara.

Todo fue muy rápido y antes de que casi pudiera reaccionar, una fina pared de hielo se interpuso entre Hipo y aquel hombre que lo sujetaba para matarlo. Una fina pared de hielo afilada como una cuchilla. Una pared que emergió de la tierra y que arrancó de cuajo el brazo de aquel hombre que sostenía una daga en contra el cuello de Hipo.

El brazo cayó al suelo con un sonido seco a la par que su dueño y un charco de sangre caliente. Empezó a gritar como un loco, sujetándose la extremidad mientras se desangraba vivo.

Hipo parpadeó varias veces, en shock. No solo le había arrancado ese brazo a su captor, sino que la pared de hielo había partido a algunos soldados por la mitad y le había arrancado las colas a los dragones que rugían impávidos y agónicos.

Al instante notó el agarre de Elsa tirando de él y fue entonces cuando vio al cazador sumado a los gritos.

Aquella pared le había apuntado un dedo.

—¡Qué no escapen! —empezó a gritar como un loco a los pocos quedaban con vida o que podían caminar mientras se aferraba a su mano sangrante, colérico.

Sino fuera porque Elsa tiraba de él, Hipo jamás hubiese sido capaz de salir de aquella pesadilla. De aquel charco de sangre y gritos de terror.

Corrió con Elsa en la oscuridad, con la cara manchada de sangre ajena todavía caliente. La mano de la reina se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza que hasta le hacía daño, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir de allí con vida.

Buscó a Elsa en la oscuridad, horrorizado, descubriendo que su expresión había cambiado. Ya no era aterradora. Parecía más bien la de una niña asustada, que lloraba a lágrima viva mientras corrían entre los árboles.

—¡Desdentao! —gritó Hipo en cuanto oyó al dragón moverse entre la maleza.

Ambos corrieron más rápido en su búsqueda, perseguidos por el sonido de algunos hombres a lo lejos.

—¡Desdentao! —volvió a gritar Hipo de alivio al ver a su dragón.

El dragón se lanzó sobre él, lamiéndole, con cara de enorme preocupación. Sin embargo, se puso muy nervioso de repente y sacó los dientes.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, estamos bien—lo calmó Hipo—. Tenemos que irnos. Vamos Elsa.

Hipo le ofreció su mano a Elsa, pero Desdentao se interpuso entre ambos, rugiéndole a la reina y haciendo que Elsa cayera al suelo, asustada.

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué haces?

Desdentao retrocedió, asustado de Elsa y sin parar de gruñir. Lo que al principio pareció ira se tornó inmediatamente en terror hacia ella.

Elsa se abrazó a sí misma, tan asustada como él, sin saber qué le pasaba de repente al dragón con ella.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! —le gritó Hipo a su dragón—. Es Elsa, ¿qué diablos te pasa?

El dragón volvió a olfatearla y puso la misma cara de terror, escondiéndose tras Hipo.

Fue entonces cuando cayó la primera flecha a sus pies.

—¡Nos vamos! —ordenó Hipo—. ¡Ya!

Desdentao bajó las orejas y asintió obediente, dejando que su dueño se subiera sobre él.

—¡Vamos Elsa! —le ofreció la mano a la chica.

La reina miró a Desdentao insegura, acongojada y temblorosa. Desdentao le devolvió la misma mirada, con un rechazo inusual en él. Había matado a sangre fría a todos aquellos hombres, se repetía Elsa en su cabeza una y otra vez. Tal vez eso era lo que el dragón veía en ella. O tal vez hasta ahora el animal no había descubierto el monstruo que podía llegar a haber dentro de ella. Porque solo un monstruo haría lo que Elsa acababa de hacer.

—Elsa, mírame—demandó Hipo, muy serio, manteniendo la calma sin saber cómo y mirándola a los ojos—. No pasa nada, pero tenemos que irnos.

A Elsa le temblaba el labio y las lágrimas todavía le corrían por las mejillas, pero la calidez y amabilidad de las palabras de Hipo le devolvió algo de vida.

Sin embargo, una flecha se interpuso entre ellos, clavándose en un árbol. Y ahí se acabó cualquier espera.

—¡Vamos! —la agarró Hipo con cierta brusquedad, tirando de ella para que salieran volando de aquel maldito bosque de muerte.

Elsa ni siquiera estaba totalmente sentada cuando Desdentao emprendió el vuelo. Se aferró con fuerza a Hipo, sorprendida por la sensación de velocidad y la adrenalina. No tuvo tiempo de conseguir estabilidad cuando dieron un traspié en el aire, virando con violencia hacia un lado y perdiendo altura. Elsa pensó que se caería, pero Hipo la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la ayudó a reincorporarse.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Hipo en su lengua, consciente de que una flecha le había rajado la oreja a su amigo.

Desdentao gruñó dolorido y lanzó un plasma hacia el bosque, incendiándolo.

—Salgamos de aquí —le ordenó al dragón.

Otra flecha pasó entonces cerca de su hombro, haciendo que pegara su cuerpo al de su dragón.

—¡Agáchate! —le ordenó a Elsa, que se pegó también obediente contra él.

Desdentao comenzó a ascender, batiendo sus alas con fuerza mientras Hipo manejaba el pedal. Sin embargo, otra flecha salió volando en su dirección, clavándose en una de las alas del furia y haciendo que perdieran altura.

—¡No!

El dragón gruñó, intentando reponerse pese al dolor.

El aire nocturno empezó a ser invadido por el sonido de flechas y aunque Hipo pensó que no saldrían con vida, Elsa pareció salir al fin del _shock_ en el que había entrado. Antes de que otra fecha impactara contra Desdentao, se partió en un estallido, atravesada por una daga de hielo.

—Yo me encargo—dijo Elsa muy seria, elevando en el aire ráfagas de hielo que impactaban contras las flechas.

Desdentao tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero pronto consiguió olvidar el dolor en su ala y comenzó a tomar altura y velocidad, alejándose de aquella pesadilla.

Pese a que se alejaron, Elsa no bajó la guardia hasta que se aseguró de que nadie los seguía. Estaban tan alerta y nerviosa que ni siquiera controlaba el temblor de su cuerpo, sobre excitado por el peligro y la adrenalina.

—Creo que los hemos dejado atrás—sentenció al cabo de un rato Hipo.

No obstante, Elsa siguió vigilante un rato más. Dejó que el aire nocturno le despejara las ideas y cuando aceptó que ya nadie les perseguía, se derrumbó y se abrazó a Hipo.

Nunca se había sentido tan reconfortada de sentir su calor y más cuando pensó que lo perdería. Jamás se hubiese perdonado a sí misma si a Hipo le hubiese pasado algo.

No había sido consciente hasta ese instante de lo mucho que le importaba el vikingo. Tanto que hasta dolía.

—Tranquila—le acarició la mano Hipo al oírla llorar contra él.

—Estamos a salvo—afirmó Elsa con tono interrogante, apretándose contra Hipo.

La reina nunca había sentido frío físico, pero en aquel momento el aire nocturno le heló la piel y le entumeció el cuerpo.

—Estamos a salvo—reafirmó Hipo con la voz cansada y algo rota—. Aunque… —tragó saliva—creo que tenemos un pequeño problema…

Aquello despertó de nuevo los sentidos de Elsa, sin saber qué pasaba. Su magia se removió nerviosa en su estómago y alzó la vista al cielo, buscando una amenaza que no llegó. También miró a sus pies, sin respuesta. Y entonces lo comprendió enseguida, al notar el jadeo de Hipo.

Y al sentir aquel líquido caliente que le empapó las manos en su abrazo con el vikingo.

Hipo estaba sangrando.

Y una flecha le asomaba clavada en el costado.

.

.

.

**REVIEWS**

**Mil gracias como siempre a todos los que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en dejarme review. La verdad es que a veces me deprime un poquito, porque cada vez sois menos los que me dejáis review y es cierto que cuando le dedicas tanto tiempo a algo, se hace un poco cuesta arriba no recibir feedback. **

**De igual modo, MIL GRACIAS a todos los que siempre dejáis review! A Kolomte'49 y a Antonio os respondo por privado. Gracias por estar siempre ahí y dejadme reviews tan detalladas! Sois maravillosos. **

**denebtenoh: me alegra un montón que te gustara la primera parte! Como verás, tus deseos se han cumplido, aunque no sé si de la manera que esperabas xD Y Hans... todavía le queda guerra que dar. Elsa no bailó con Drago, sino con Grimmel (aunque supuse que te referías a él) :D Madre mía! Vuestros cafres son peores que los nuestros sin duda jajaja Cuidate muchísimo! Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi. **

**ZAIKO23: holii! genial que te gustara! Sí, al legislador se le veía el plumero jajaja pero bueno, no todos los malos son como Hans. A algunos su mejor tapadera es ser directamente lo que son. Hipo el pobre se ha manejado lo mejor que ha podido en ese baile de hipócritas aunque bueno, como verás, no tendría que seguir fingiendo más tiempo xD Cuídate mucho! Gracias por la review!**

**CRONO06: hola! Gracias por leerme y dejarme review! Síii, Hipo sabe hacer buenas entradas ^^ Aunque es un poco corto para ver cómo las mujeres le lanzan indirectas xD. Como deseabas, ha habido un acercamiento (muy cercano) de esos dos. Pero... no salió muy bien jajajaja A ver cuándo lo arreglan. **

**flores231:hola! Mil gracias por dejarme siempre una review y apoyarme! Me alegra saber que cada vez estás más interesada! Yo espero seguir haciéndote disfrutar con el fic ^^ Me anima mucho saber que os está gustando. Mil gracias! Cuidate mucho. Besos. **

**Un saludo para todos los que leeis, amigos, fav, follows y anónimos. **

**Nos leemos muy pronto! **


End file.
